Nobless
by Jin Ginkaku
Summary: Imaginons qu'avant leurs combats, Albus et Gellert aient eu un fils... et que ce fils ait eu plus tard un fils qui, récupéré par Albus, lors de la guerre contre Voldy, n'a d'autre choix que de le confier à une famille sorcière, les Potter. Et qu'après la destruction de Voldy, il ait voulu donner une chance à "Harry Potter". Mais qu'il finisse par regretter et lui révéler la Vérité.
1. Une révélation pour le moins surprenante

Bonjour !

Comme promis, une nouvelle fic HP qui sera plus longue que mes deux TS... et plus gaie aussi ! Je pense que celle-ci est assez originale dans le sens où je n'ai jamais vu une histoire dans ce genre dans les fanfics françaises -non je regarde pas du côté anglophone.

Disons pour ne pas spoiler mais pour vous donner une idée élargir le monde HP qui reste quand même beaucoup centré sur Le Royaume Uni, et montrer une Europe sorcière. Et aussi montrer des aspects qui ne sont pas montrés dans HP. Donc cette fic sera un peu (beaucoup) politique et très inspirée de notre vieux monde moldu. Pour quelques exemples, je vais créer une drogue sorcière, un système de mafia, une 'ONU' sorcière, enfin bref pleins de choses comme ça... Bon dis comme ça, on pourrais s'imaginer qu'HArry va tomber dans la drogue, va devenir mafieux mais non ne vous inquiétez pas !

Voili voulou...Bonne lecture pour ce prologue :)

* * *

 **Prologue : Une révélation pour le moins surprenante...**

* * *

Le chuchotement qui suivait Harry depuis maintenant deux semaines, l'accompagna jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il marchait vite, légèrement tendu, du fait de ce chuchotis persistant, et de la convocation qui l'amenait à visiter le directeur en cette veille de vacances. Il se retournait régulièrement, persuadé d'être suivi, et pas que par des élèves en quête du frisson. Non, ce qui le suivait était bien plus dangereux qu'un simple groupe d'étudiants voulant l'insulter.

Depuis l'agression de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête et Justin Finch-Fletchey, une ambiance sinistre planait sur le château, tandis que chacun accusait Harry d'en être l'auteur. Même Hermione et Ron ne lui parlaient plus, furieux qu'il ne leur ait pas dit pour son don de Fourchelangue. Don...ou malédiction, pensa amèrement Harry. Quand cela l'avait-il aidé ? Bien sûr, parler aux serpents était agréable, mais si c'était pour être vu comme un monstre, ou un mage noir, il préférait l'oublier, et ne jamais recroiser de serpents de sa vie.

Il finit par arriver au fond d'un couloir, devant une gargouille de pierre qui semblait vivante. De nouveau, Harry se surprit à bénir la magie. Il n'aurait jamais assez de temps dans toute sa vie pour découvrir tout de ce monde fantastique.

-Mot de passe ? Demanda la gargouille en s'animant plus franchement, dans une sorte d'étirement qui fascina le gryffondor au point qu'il en oublie la question, jusqu'à ce que la statue répète, légèrement agacée.

-Hum...Le professeur Dumbledore m'a convoqué… répondit le brun en sortant la lettre qui lui était parvenue le matin même. Il survola de nouveau le message, et finit au post-scriptum.

-Sorbet Citron ? Essaya-t-il sans grande conviction.

La gargouille hocha la tête et fit un pas sur le côté. Derrière elle, le mur s'ouvrit pour le laisser passer. Le jeune Potter monta l'escalier en colimaçon, s'émerveillant une nouvelle fois de voir la magie ainsi faire tourner l'escalier sur lui-même. Enfin, après une petite minute d'ascension, Harry arriva devant une porte en chêne, surmonté d'un heurtoir représentant un phénix. Il toqua timidement à la porte, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il réitéra son geste et finit par entrer dans le bureau.

Ledit bureau était une belle et grande pièce circulaire. Au fond, un énorme bureau en chêne et en or trônait, avec derrière lui, un fauteuil tout aussi imposant. Un escalier menait à l'accès d'un étage supérieur d'où l'on pouvait voir une bibliothèque très impressionnante, ainsi qu'une porte qui devait mener aux appartements directoriaux. Les murs étaient couverts de portraits d'anciens directeurs qui fixaient Harry avec une curiosité évidente. Sur une étagère était posé le Choixpeau, toujours aussi rapiécé.

Le garçon de douze ans fit quelques pas, pour observer les petits instruments en or qui s'alignaient sur le bureau. Mais quelque chose à sa droite attira son regard avant qu'il ne monte sur l'estrade. Debout, sur un perchoir doré, il vit un oiseau misérable, à moitié déplumé, et à l'air malade. Il s'approcha et voulut le caresser, mais alors qu'il levait la main, l'oiseau s'embrasa dans un jaillissement de flammes.

Harry poussa un cri perçant, cherchant quelque chose pour éteindre l'oiseau qui continuait de brûler. En un instant, il ne resta plus rien de l'oiseau, si ce n'est un tas de cendre. A l'étage supérieur, la porte s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore, qui sourit à son élève.

-Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il en descendant rapidement les marches de l'escalier alors que Harry continuait de fixer le perchoir.

-Professeur...Votre oiseau...Il a pris feu...balbutia le brun, je n'ai rien pu faire.

-Oh, ça faisait quelques temps qu'il n'était pas bien, sourit Dumbledore, surprenant Harry, qui finit par se détourner du perchoir. Vois-tu Harry, Fumseck est un phénix. Et, comme tout phénix, au moment de sa mort, il s'embrase, et renaît ensuite de ses cendres.

Le regard du survivant se posa de nouveau sur le perchoir, et il sursauta lorsque des cendres sortit une petite tête fripée d'oisillon. Sur un geste de son directeur, il s'assit, sans quitter des yeux le phénix qui poussait de petits caquètements.

-C'est dommage que tu l'aies vu le jour de sa combustion, nota Dumbledore. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils et reprit : Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais te parler. Comment vas-tu ?

Le gryffondor hésita puis avoua en baissant les yeux sur ses genoux :

-Et bien...Les autres ne me parlent plus depuis le club de duel…

-J'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé. Les fourchelangues, à cause de certains mages noirs, sont assez mal vu par les anglais, ce qui, entre nous, est très regrettable. Je connais des fourchelangues qui ne sont pas plus mauvais que moi.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en entendant ça. Dumbledore le vit et sourit.

-J'ai de nombreux amis hors de l'Angleterre, dans des pays où les mentalités sont bien différentes d'ici… Il soupira puis continua : Tu ne dois pas te punir pour ce don. Même si tu ne sais pas pourquoi il t'a été donné, tu dois être fier de le posséder. C'est très rare et encore plus précieux. Mais revenons au sujet principal… Je me demande, depuis quel temps déjà...Si je n'ai pas commis trop d'erreurs te concernant...Alors je pense que le mieux est de t'expliquer la situation et te donner le choix.

Harry hocha la tête, intrigué. Le directeur lui sourit une dernière fois, et lança un sort sur les tableaux qui devinrent tout à coup noirs.

-Je préfère que notre conversation reste privée, même si j'ai confiance en nos anciens directeurs. Voilà, je…Il hésita, cherchant ses mots, puis se lança dans un récit, oubliant même la présence de son élève :

"Lorsque j'étais jeune, j'étais un brillant élève, un peu comme Miss Granger. J'étudiais beaucoup, sacrifiant ma famille pour mon travail. Je ne rentrais jamais lors des vacances, préférant rester au château pour profiter de sa bibliothèque. Je m'intéressais à tout, l'histoire, les runes, la métamorphose, les sortilèges, l'alchimie... Mon travail acharné me valut mon statut de préfet. L'été de ma sixième année, je rentrais chez moi, comme chaque été. Ma famille et moi habitions dans un village majoritairement sorcier, et c'est cet été-là que j'ai rencontré Gellert Grindelwald, un jeune homme au pouvoir considérable, à l'ambition infinie. Nous nous liâmes d'amitié, et commençâmes à correspondre pendant les périodes scolaires. Nos recherches étaient passionnantes. Nous avions les mêmes centres d'intérêt, cette soif de connaissance inépuisable, c'était comme si nous appartenions à un tout, tellement notre compréhension de l'autre était…"

La voix du directeur se brisa légèrement, alors que ses yeux se posaient sur quelque chose au loin. Harry, en face, écoutait avec attention. En lui-même, il savait que ce récit était inédit et peu connu des autres sorciers et il était fier de la distinction que lui faisait Dumbledore.

"A la fin de mes études, ma mère mourut, et je dus endosser la charge de chef de la famille. J'ai donc arrêté mes recherches et mes études pour m'occuper de mon frère et de ma sœur, à qui j'en voulais énormément. Alors que je restai dans notre vieille maison, je recevais de temps à autre des lettres exaltantes de mon ami Gellert, qui, à ce moment, voyageait aux quatre coins de l'Europe. Intérieurement, je brûlais de jalousie et de rage de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner. Les années passèrent, et je finissais par reprendre des études de métamorphoses, tout en gardant mon rôle de chef de famille."

"Un soir, alors que mon frère, ma sœur et moi étions chez nous, Gellert arriva dans un état d'excitation impressionnant. Il avait trouvé des éléments pour nos recherches, et voulut m'emmener avec lui. Je faillis accepter, mais mon frère se mit en colère, et m'accusa de les abandonner, lui et notre soeur. Gellert l'insulta, le traitant de jaloux et sortit sa baguette. Mon frère fit de même et cela finit par dégénérer."

Les yeux bleus du directeur se fermèrent douloureusement.

"Ma sœur avait toujours été instable magiquement, et la dispute causa en elle une sorte de crise qui la tua. Gellert partit, me laissant avec un frère fou de rage. Alors que la tristesse et la culpabilité me rongeaient, je songeais égoïstement que je n'aurai plus à m'occuper de ma famille. C'était vrai. Mon frère partit le lendemain de l'enterrement, et ne me parla plus après cela. J'étais libre. Je postulais au poste d'enseignant à Poudlard, et devenait professeur de métamorphose, tout en continuant mes recherches en parallèle. Cependant, je m'efforçais de m'éloigner de mon ami Gellert."

"Cinq ans après la mort de ma sœur, je repris contact avec lui, n'y tenant plus. J'avais besoin de lui. Il était évident que mes sentiments pour lui avaient...changés. Je finis par lui avouer et…"

Le regard du directeur se fit encore plus mélancolique, alors que Harry l'imaginait avec un autre homme. Ce n'est pas tant qu'il soit avec un homme, mais plus le fait qu'il soit avec quelqu'un qui le choquait.

"Nous passâmes une décennie ensemble. J'enseignais à Poudlard, et rentrais le soir dans notre logement, où nous continuions nos recherches jusqu'à l'aurore. Lors des vacances scolaires, nous voyagions et explorions des régions exotiques où la magie était pratiquée autrement. C'était merveilleux. Nous étions heureux. Mais cela ne dura pas… En 1914, la guerre éclata, déchirant l'Europe et ses occupants. Gellert était persuadé qu'il fallait profiter de cette guerre pour se dévoiler aux moldus. Ils étaient trop occupés pour penser à nous combattre et nous accepteraient si nous offrions notre aide pour la victoire. Mais personne ne l'écouta, et il commença à nourrir un sentiment de rancoeur. Il ne voulait plus que les sorciers se cachent. La guerre se finit, sans qu'il ne décolère. Ses recherches se firent désespérées. Il voulait que nous formions une famille, ce qui était impossible, évidemment. De mon côté, je découvrais mon héritage de famille et endossais de nouvelles responsabilités."

"En 1929, alors que j'étais nommé directeur de gryffondor, Gellert me surprit dans mon bureau à Poudlard. Il avait, semble-t-il, trouvé un moyen pour que deux sorciers aient un enfant. C'était notre plus grand désir et pendant une longue année, nous mirent en pratique quinze ans de recherches et de théorie. Cela finit par fonctionner. Le 17 mai 1930 naissait Wilhem Xander Grindelwald. A cette époque -et aujourd'hui encore- un enfant devait être conçu par un couple hétérosexuel, et nous ne pouvions donc pas lui donner nos deux noms. Comme je devais rester le plus long de l'année à Poudlard, il prit le nom de Gellert qui l'éleva. Nous ne cherchâmes pas à divulguer notre méthode, car notre société était encore très stricte en ce qui concernait les gens comme nous."

"Wilhem était magnifique. Il illuminait nos vies à Gellert et moi. Mais encore une fois, il nous sembla que notre bonheur ne pouvait pas durer. Alors même que mon fils apprenait à marcher, je me rendais dans un orphelinat pour révéler à un jeune garçon qu'il était un sorcier. Il se nommait Tom Riddle. Un sorcier, qui, quelques années plus tard deviendrait Lord Voldemort…"

Harry écarquilla des yeux. Voldemort avait été orphelin, comme lui ? Son ventre se retourna, alors que son regard glissait vers le Choixpeau. Oh, il se rappelait de ce qu'il lui avait dit lors de la répartition...Serpentard l'aurait mené sur le chemin de la grandeur. Il baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, alors que la voix de Ron résonnait en lui. Tu-Sais-Qui était fourchelangue. Combien d'autres similitudes existaient entre lui et le meurtrier de ses parents ? Il ferma les yeux avec angoisse et se concentra sur la voix de Dumbledore qui continuait, imperturbable, son récit.

"Durant la scolarité de Tom, je gardais constamment un œil sur lui. Il me semblait étrange, trop parfait. Le corps professoral ainsi que l'ensemble des étudiants lui mangeaient dans la main. J'étais le seul à me méfier et il m'arrivait parfois de douter. Les seuls moments de sérénité étaient lorsque je retournais dans notre appartement, où je voyais enfin Gellert et Wilhem. Wilhem qui grandissait doucement. Il était très puissant...Trop peut-être... Nous ne savions pas si ça venait de nous -Gellert avait à peu près ma force magique, ce qui n'est pas peu dire…- ou de la conception magique. Quoi qu'il en soit, il eut rapidement des accidents magiques d'une envergure impressionnante, mais qui ne furent jamais dramatiques."

"Alors que Tom fréquentait des aristocrates et se faisait des connexions, la deuxième grande guerre moldue éclata. Dans le même temps, on reporta des actions d'un mage noir en Allemagne. Je fus désigné pour le combattre. Ce fut le début d'une poursuite qui dura quatre ans. Ma vie était rythmée par les combats en Allemagne et en Europe où je devais protéger des villages entiers, mes cours à Poudlard où j'étais devenu directeur de Gryffondor, et mes rares moments de repos consacrés à ma famille. Les sorciers se reposaient entièrement sur moi, alors que je fatiguais jour après jour. Il m'arrivait de souhaiter rester dans notre petit appartement et ne plus jamais en sortir. J'aurai peut-être du le faire…

"Le mage noir était très habile. Il apparaissait et disparaissait avec une rapidité incroyable. Aucune information sur lui ne me parvint avant que je le coince à Berlin, une nuit de bombardements. Cette nuit-là, je signais ma propre mort."

"J'avais toujours su que Gellert voulait la renaissance du monde sorcier, mais je n'avais jamais compris qu'il voulait pour ça la mort des moldus. Alors, quand je le vis, incendiant les bâtiments…"

Il y eut un silence dans le bureau, pendant que Dumbledore revoyait la scène sous ses yeux. Harry souffrait pour son directeur, et voulut un instant lui prendre la main, dans un geste de réconfort, mais à peine cette idée effleura son esprit que le récit continua :

"Si je ne savais rien de ce mage noir, c'était parce que lui, savait quand je devais me rendre à tel endroit, parce qu'il connaissait mes pensées, parce qu'il me conseillait. Il savait tout de moi et je ne savais rien de lui, alors qu'il dormait à mes côtés chaque nuit…"

"Le combat qui suivit fut terrible. J'étais déchiré par mon amour pour lui et mon devoir de sauveur. Après plusieurs heures, je pris l'avantage. Je ne le tuais pas -comment aurais-je pu ? - mais l'enfermais à Nurmengard. Notre fils étudiait à cette époque à Durmstrang. Il ne me pardonna pas pour ce que j'avais fait et disparut sans me laisser de trace."

Cette fois-ci, les yeux bleus du directeur brillaient de larmes qui coulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues pour finir dans sa barbe. Harry lui, était désolé pour le vieil homme.

"Alors que le monde sorcier m'acclamait, j'étais brisé, sans famille. Je retournais à Poudlard, ayant la promotion de directeur adjoint, mais le cœur n'y était pas. On me félicitait, me souriait, me donnait le titre d'ordre de Merlin, m'offrait une carte de chocogrenouille à mon nom, et moi, je ne pensais qu'à mon fils perdu."

"Les années passèrent, et je continuais de m'enfoncer dans la solitude. Il me semblait que personne ne me comprenait. Alors, je travaillais, de la même manière que durant mon enfance. Mais les recherches que je menais ne changeaient rien à ma tristesse et au vide que je ressentais. Puis, de nouveau, on se tourna vers moi, lorsque Voldemort commença à entrer en action. Le cauchemar recommença."

"Je devais protéger les villages moldus lors des raids ennemis, collaborer avec un ministère de la magie rongé par la corruption et continuer à diriger Poudlard. Mais, alors que les cadavres s'accumulaient autour de moi, j'oubliais mes malheurs et, finalement, un miracle eu lieu. Mon fils, qui avait entendu parler de moi à travers les journaux sorciers vint me voir un soir."

"Il avait grandi depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu et sa puissance s'était multipliée… Il se tenait juste là, devant moi. J'en oubliais pour une soirée la guerre. Il me raconta qu'en sortant de Durmstrang, il avait fait des études d'arithmancie et était devenu par la suite briseur des sortilèges. Il s'était marié à une jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré lors de ses études et qui était, depuis lors, enceinte."

"Les semaines qui suivirent furent un mélange de batailles, de combats et de rencontre avec mon fils. Cependant, il m'apparut rapidement qu'il était malade. J'en parlais à sa femme, lui ne voulait rien entendre. Nombreuses ont été mes recherches avant que je ne comprenne enfin"

"Chaque corps a ses limites. Wilhem était trop puissant pour son corps. Sa magie était trop concentrée en lui et le rongeait. Je cherchais un remède, mais il était déjà trop tard. Un an après l'avoir revu, il mourut. Sa femme, quant à elle, donna naissance à deux magnifiques bébés, mais, elle le rejoignit pendant l'accouchement, sans doute à cause de la puissance magique des enfants."

"Je me retrouvais donc avec deux orphelins en bas âge en temps de guerre. Il était impossible pour moi de les garder. Je les plaçais donc dans deux différentes familles anglaises qui m'avait prouvé plus d'une fois être digne de confiance. Ce fut un déchirement pour moi, mais cela me semblait être la meilleure des choses à faire. Je devais combattre Voldemort et mes petits-enfants auraient été en danger avec moi."

"Trois mois avant la chute de Voldemort, l'une des familles fut anéantie lors d'un combat. Je repris donc un des deux jumeaux, mais laissais l'autre chez sa famille, pensant qu'il y serait plus en sécurité. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'un traître donnerait le lieu de leur cachette à Voldemort et que celui-ci leur rendit visite. 'La suite t'es certainement plus que familière…"

-Hum...non ? Répondit Harry, perdu.

-C'était toi, Harry, murmura Dumbledore. Tu étais l'enfant que j'avais placé chez les Potter -Il continua plus rapidement, de peur d'être interrompu. Je les croyais en sécurité, ils étaient en sécurité, mais Pettigrow les a vendus et Voldemort a voulu te tuer. Lorsque je suis arrivé, il était trop tard. Tu étais le Survivant, il m'était impossible de te reprendre. Je te plaçais alors chez la sœur de Lily Potter, ta mère adoptive. Ce que je ne compris pas, c'est que Pétunia aimait plus que tout sa chère sœur et qu'elle te désignerait responsable de la mort de Lily. J'attendais des années pour te revoir. Le sort de métamorphose t'avait donné les traits de James et Lily, et lorsque je te vis dans la Grande Salle pour la première fois, je crus que je ne pourrais jamais revenir en arrière. *

-Mais alors...pourquoi me le dire, maintenant ? Demanda Harry, de plus en plus perplexe. Il était partagé entre le surprise, la colère, et la joie. Il avait toujours cru être Harry Potter, même après avoir découvert le monde des sorciers. Mais apparemment, James et Lily n'étaient que ses parents adoptifs, qui l'avaient recueilli suite à la demande de Dumbledore, son grand-père. Il avait un grand-père !

-Je croyais que tu serais heureux, mais...je me suis trompé, admit le vieil homme d'un air désolé. Ton statut de survivant est très lourd à porter, et je...je te propose de tout recommencer. Tu peux reprendre ta vraie identité, ta vraie apparence et vivre avec moi. Bien évidemment, si tu ne le souhaite pas, tu peux rester Harry Potter…

-Je…

-Tu as tout le temps pour réfléchir, lui assura son _grand-père_ tout en fouillant dans un tiroir de son bureau. Je voudrais juste...Je voulais juste...que tu le saches, et que tu décides.

-Mais...pourquoi avoir attendu ? S'exclama Harry avec curiosité et une pointe de colère.

Le vieil homme soupira :

-Je voulais donner une chance à Harry Potter. Si tu reprends ta vraie identité, tu auras d'autres problèmes. Mais je pense que tu seras plus heureux.

-C'est pour ça que…

-Oui. En premier lieu, ta sécurité est compromise à Poudlard avec tous ces événements. Et puis, je doute que tu trouves la paix, avec ton statut de survivant. Les élèves peuvent être parfois très cruels…

Harry hocha la tête, ses yeux reflétant sa solitude et sa tristesse. Il y avait une voix dans sa tête qui lui disait d'attendre pour se décider, et pourtant, il voulait accepter immédiatement, et quitter ce rôle.

-Je ferai quoi ?

-Tu deviendras mon petit-fils, même si ton premier nom sera Grindelwald. Ladislas Alexei Grindelwald. Tu habiteras dans la propriété Dumbledore, et étudieras où tu veux. Je te conseillerai une autre école que Poudlard, car ici tu seras jugé en fonction de ton nom…

-J'aurai une famille, murmura doucement Harry, sachant pertinemment qu'il accepterait. Après tout, c'était son désir le plus cher, celui que lui avait montré le Miroir du Risèd.

-Oui…

Il y eut un silence alors que grand-père et petit-fils échangeaient un regard lourd de sens. Puis, le plus jeune de la pièce hocha la tête, et sourit timidement à Dumbledore. Le vieil homme lui rendit son sourire avant de le regarder par-dessus ses lunettes :

-Je ne veux pas que tu te presse, le rassura-t-il en se levant pour regarder le parc à travers une fenêtre. J'ai vu que tu restais au château pour les vacances qui commencent demain, tu as tout le temps pour réfléchir. Viens me faire part de ta...décision lorsque tu penses être sûr.

-Mais...essaya Harry, qui voulait accepter immédiatement.

-Non, le coupa doucement le directeur, ce que je te propose doit te paraître attirant, mais tu dois prendre le temps pour prendre cette décision. Une fois que tu auras retrouvé ta vraie apparence, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière. De plus...cela signifie également quitter tes amis, comme Miss Granger ou Monsieur Weasley...

Le brun acquiesça, pensif. Son nouveau grand-père lui sourit une dernière fois avant qu'il ne quitte le bureau directorial. En descendant les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon, le survivant se remémora le discours de son directeur. Il n'avait pas tout saisi, du fait de sa connaissance pauvre du monde de la magie. Il avait cru comprendre que Grindelwald était un mage assez mauvais, du même calibre que Voldemort, mais certains noms, comme Nurmengard, ou Durmstrang le laissaient perplexe. Et puis, apprendre que Voldemort avait été élève de Dumbledore était très étrange…

Tout était étrange, estima le jeune gryffondor en se dirigeant vers sa salle commune. En tournant à un couloir, il sentit comme une présence derrière lui, et se retourna rapidement, scrutant la pénombre du couloir. Il n'y avait rien.

Il soupira soulagé, et se remit en marche. Ces derniers temps, il devenait nerveux, rien qu'en se promenant à Poudlard, mais, après avoir entendu les paroles funestes -que personne d'autre que lui n'entendait- et découvert plusieurs corps pétrifiés, il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise. S'il était resté, c'était simplement parce qu'il savait que les Dursley lui reprocheraient son retour intempestif.

Une fois devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, il eut un instant d'hésitation. Il entendait à travers la toile les rires de ses camarades, qui se tairaient à son arrivée, pour mieux le fixer. Même la Grosse Dame le regardait avec curiosité.

-Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Appela soudainement une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

-Neville ! S'exclama-t-il, en reprenant son sourire. Neville était l'un des rares élèves à ne pas le considérer comme l'héritier de Serpentard, et continuait à lui parler comme avant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je peux te retourner la question, répliqua joyeusement son camarade en lui montrant un livre sur les mandragores. Je voulais me documenter, alors j'ai demandé au Professeur Chourave de me donner des titres de livres qui pourraient m'intéresser.

-C'est chouette ! S'enthousiasma Harry avec un large sourire. Il avait depuis quelques temps déjà compris que la botanique était la matière préférée de jeune Londubat. Je suis allé voir le professeur Dumbledore.

-Ce n'est pas pour ces histoires de…enfin...tu-sais-quoi ? S'inquiéta son ami avec inquiétude.

-Non, c'était pour…

Sa voix s'éteignit alors qu'il cherchait ses mots. Il ne se voyait pas annoncer à qui que ce soit qu'il n'était pas vraiment Harry Potter. Ou même que Dumbledore - Albus Dumbledore ! - était son grand-père. Heureusement pour lui, Neville comprit son problème, qu'il ne pouvait pas en parler et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire. Je suis soulagé que ce ne soit pas à cause de ce que disent les élèves…

-Merci Neville…

Le tableau se referma, laissant de nouveau le survivant dans le couloir. Il s'approcha d'une fenêtre et observa le parc. La pelouse était recouverte d'une couche de neige qui reflétait la clarté de la lune. Le lac, gelé depuis une semaine maintenant était, quant à lui, un abîme de noirceur, qui, inconsciemment, envoya des frissons à Harry.

Il se détourna rapidement de la fenêtre et finit par entrer dans la salle commune, qui en cette veille de vacances était vide, les élèves préparant leurs valises. Le jeune survivant resta devant la cheminée jusqu'à minuit, réfléchissant à l'avenir que lui offrait Dumbledore.

Au fond, il était dans la même situation qu'il y a un an et demi, lorsque Hagrid lui avait révélé l'existence du monde sorcier. Il n'avait pas hésité, entre autres parce que sa vie ne pouvait pas être pire qu'avec les Dursley.

Mais aujourd'hui ?

Maintenant que toute l'école le percevait comme un danger ? Et que Ron et Hermione ne lui parlaient plus ? Ne voulait-il pas d'une nouvelle vie, avec, cette fois-ci, une famille qui l'aimerait ?

Le feu dans la cheminée crépita dans un semblant de réponse. Il allait devoir décider seul, estima-t-il dans un soupir. Pourtant, il aurait tellement préféré ne pas avoir le choix, que Dumbledore lui annonce qu'il vivrait avec lui à présent, sans aucune discussion. Cela aurait été plus simple. Mais aussi très lâche de sa part, nota-t-il avec un second soupir. Où était passé le courageux Gryffondor ?

Il n'avait que deux alternatives : soit il restait Harry Potter, l'orphelin et sauveur du monde sorcier, fourchelangue et présumé héritier de Serpentard ; soit il devenait le petit fils de Dumbledore, découvrait une famille, et recommençait une nouvelle vie plus normale, sans de Colin Crivey pour vous prendre en photo à chaque instant. Il était évident qu'il le regretterait toute sa vie s'il déclinait la proposition de Dumbledore. Alors que s'il l'acceptait…

Certes, Ron et Hermione lui manqueraient, mais il avait déjà perdu des amis par la faute de Dudley. Et cela n'avait jamais été insurmontable.

Le regard du survivant se fit plus clair. Il se releva de sa position inconfortable - le tapis étant moelleux jusqu'à une certaine mesure - et partit en direction de son lit.

Dans le dortoir, Ron ronflait, tandis que Dean et Seamus chuchotaient. Ils se turent un instant, et fixèrent leur camarade qui se couchait, avant de reprendre leur conversation à voix basse. Le Survivant s'enfonça dans ses couvertures, et chercha le sommeil, qui malheureusement n'arriva pas. Ce que lui avait raconté Dumbledore résonna en lui pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce qu'épuisé, il s'endorme.

* * *

Et oui ! Du Grindeldore !

En toute sincérité, je n'en ai jamais vu où ils avaient un enfant, donc je suis assez contente de ne pas avoir copié l'idée à quelqu'un... Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le MPREG, ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a que l'allusion avec le grindeldore donc, mais sinon, ça n'apparaît pas. En gros, ils étaient des génies, mais personne ne peut refaire la même chose...

Deuxième point, oui, j'ai regardé les Animaux Fantastiques -à regarder, les amis, à regarder- et donc je vais peut-être m'inspirer d'un personnage (je ne spoile pas moi...) pour la suite...

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


	2. Un nouveau grand-père

Bonjour !

Voilà le prochain chapitre de Nobless !

Je ne parle pas trop du jumeau de Harry dans celui-ci pour ne pas avancer trop vite, mais vous saurez qui sait dans le chapitre suivant qui sortira la semaine prochaine... J'essaie de ne pas aller trop vite dans l'histoire, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a plus d'explications par la suite...

Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir les ressentis de ses lecteurs...

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau grand-père**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec la certitude de ne plus vouloir être le survivant. Celui qu'il fallait éviter parce qu'il savait parler aux serpents, ou encore, celui qui restait seul et resterait seul, en tant qu'unique personne à avoir jamais survécu au sortilège de la mort. Il avait toujours été seul, que ce soit à la maison, où sa condition de sorcier écœurait les Dursley, ou encore à l'école où Dudley n'admettait pas que son cousin puisse avoir des amis.

Il avait cru que cela pourrait changer. Réellement. Lorsque Hagrid était venu, et lui avait révélé qu'il était un sorcier, un nouveau monde s'était dévoilé, et avec, la possibilité de quitter la solitude qui ne l'avait jamais lâché durant son enfance.

Pendant un temps, sa vie s'était apparentée à un rêve. Il avait deux amis formidables, des camarades de chambre drôles et sympathiques, des professeurs globalement intéressants et encourageants…Et cette magie ! Cette magie si passionnante, si fascinante, si envoutante…Mais à présent, il était fui de tous, et par moment, même lui doutait de ses actions. Après tout, il entendait une voix dans sa tête qui parlait de tuer des gens. Ce n'était pas rien, même pour les sorciers, avait insisté Hermione. Et maintenant que l'école savait qu'il était fourchelangue…

Le jeune gryffondor secoua la tête et finit par sortir de son lit, en ayant une pensée pour l'oncle Vernon qui le traiterait de victime s'il connaissait ses pensées. Le temps de se laver, il prit la décision de rencontrer Dumbledore pour accepter sa proposition. Comme il l'avait pensé la veille, il allait le regretter toute sa vie s'il déclinait, et puis, si ça lui permettait de reprendre une vie du bon pied, en connaissant déjà les bases du monde sorcier, peut-être qu'il pourrait enfin vivre sa vie enfin comme il l'entendait…

Il était dix heures passées lorsqu'il sortit de la tour gryffondor et traversa les couloirs du château vide à présent de tout élève. De nouveau, l'impression d'être suivi le prit, et il finit par courir pour arriver devant la gargouille du deuxième étage. A bout de souffle, il murmura le mot de passe, et se laissa porter par l'escalier en mouvement. Il hésita un instant devant la porte close du bureau, mais entendit son grand-père l'appeler, et finit par entrer.

-Bonjour Harry, le salua le directeur, tu as bien dormi ?

Dumbledore, assis dans son fauteuil, comme la veille le regardait avec affection. Le survivant grimaça, ce qui suffit à son grand-père pour comprendre :

-J'imagine que tu as réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit, soupira le vieil homme. Tu voulais me voir pour éclaircir certains points ? Cela ne doit pas être facile à comprendre pour toi qui connaît notre monde depuis un an seulement…

-Et bien, commença Harry qui puisa dans son courage pour achever, j'ai réfléchi comme vous me l'avez demandé, et j'ai décidé d'accepter votre proposition.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, pensif puis se leva de son siège pour se mettre à faire les cent pas.

-Et bien…finit-il par dire, si tu es aussi têtu que ton père, il me sera difficile de te faire changer d'avis, d'autant plus que je n'en ai pas envie.

Ils se sourirent, alors que le soleil inondait le bureau à travers les vitraux. Le plus vieux des deux chercha dans les étagères derrière le bureau quelques parchemins et se rassit en face de Harry qui le fixait avec curiosité.

-Le fait que nous soyons en vacances va faciliter ton changement d'identité, annonça Dumbledore qui se mit à expliquer à son petit-fils la procédure qu'ils allaient utiliser. J'ai posé trois sortilèges sur toi en te confiant aux Potter. Le premier était un simple sort de métamorphose, pour te donner les traits physiques de tes parents adoptifs. Il suffit d'avaler une potion avant de dormir pour qu'au réveil tu ais retrouvé ton physique d'origine.

« Le second sort est un peu plus complexe. En vérité, tu n'as pas douze, mais treize ans, et j'ai donc bloqué ta croissance pour te faire paraître plus jeune. L'objectif était que personne ne se doute de ton origine. Et ça a marché… Le problème est qu'à présent, pour briser ce sort, je vais devoir m'y prendre en plusieurs temps, pour ne pas trop brusquer ton corps. Quant au troisième sortilège, c'était pour brider ta magie. Les accidents magiques de ton père durant son enfance étaient très impressionnants, et je ne voulais pas que cela se répète, surtout dans une maison moldue. Et c'est aussi pour que la pression entre ta magie et ton corps ne soit pas trop forte…Malheureusement pour toi, ta mère venait également d'une famille très forte, et j'ai eu peur qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à Wilhem. Maintenant, j'ai trouvé un moyen de réduire la pression sans pour autant enchaîner ta magie. Je t'en parlerai une fois installé. Pour l'instant, je te propose de commencer par te faire grandir, et ce soir, te donner la potion pour te rendre ton apparence. Qu'en penses-tu ?»

-Ça me va, souffla le jeune gryffondor, impressionné par tout ce qu'avait mis en place son grand-père pour le protéger.

-On peut attendre si tu veux, indiqua Dumbledore, en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

-Et bien…peut-être juste me faire grandir alors…le temps que je m'habitue, proposa d'une voix timide le brun, vite rassuré par le signe de tête de son grand-père.

-C'est peut-être plus sage. Inutile de nous hâter. Ce que je te propose, c'est de t'emmener ce soir au Domaine Dumbledore, et de t'y installer. Il n'y a personne au château, et ton absence ne sera remarquée qu'à la rentrée, ce qui nous laisse le temps de t'inscrire auprès du ministère. Cependant, pour plus de sécurité, nous irons à l'ambassade de Russie, le pays d'origine de ta mère. En Europe, le nom Grindelwald est encore mal vu, et je ne voudrai pas que tu en souffres…

-Donc…je ne serai pas anglais ? Demanda Harry, qui n'avait jamais quitté l'Angleterre.

-Non, répondit Dumbledore. Le Domaine où nous habitons ne se trouve même pas dans ce pays, et…pour être honnête, je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur pays pour toi en ce moment. Voldemort n'est pas mort, et il te cherche, n'en doute pas.

-Oui mais, si je ne suis pas Harry Potter…

-L'Angleterre reste un danger pour toi, insista le directeur. Surtout si l'on apprend que tu es mon petit-fils.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Harry réfléchit aux conséquences de son choix. Oh, il ne regrettait pas, mais il ne s'attendait pas à devoir changer de pays.

-Il y a plusieurs choses que tu ignores, admit son grand-père, mais c'est pour ta sécurité.

Il changea ensuite de sujet, et finit par lui expliquer comment se dérouleraient les vacances. Dumbledore lui proposait de finir l'année scolaire sous le tutorat d'un précepteur pour rattraper son année de retard, et ainsi à l'été intégrer une école en quatrième année. Il devrait travailler, l'avertit son grand-père, mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Il était surtout soulagé de ne plus être petit, lui qui avait souvent été moqué durant son enfance.

Il se passa bien deux heures pendant lesquelles ils discutèrent de sa prochaine vie, et ils finirent par manger dans le bureau, avec une complicité qui étonna quelque peu Harry. Il avait toujours trouvé que sa relation au directeur était privilégiée, mais à présent, elle était nettement différente de celle qu'il pouvait entretenir avec d'autres élèves. Mais après tout, c'était son grand-père…

Dumbledore lui parla du Domaine, caché dans une forêt en Allemagne et qui était transmis dans la famille depuis plusieurs siècles. Apparemment, la famille était très importante au Moyen-Age, et c'est seulement vers la fin de XIXème siècle qu'elle avait perdue de son prestige, vite repris grâce à Albus qui avait gagné le titre de mage blanc.

Vers 14h, quelqu'un toqua à la porte du bureau directorial, et les deux Dumbledore entendirent la voix de McGonagall. Le directeur fit signe à son petit-fils de monter l'escalier pour prendre la porte qui menaient à ses appartements, lui indiquant qu'il y avait un accès caché qui ramenait à l'escalier de la gargouille. Harry suivit ses instructions, et se retrouva rapidement dans le couloir du deuxième étage, sous l'œil fatigué de la gargouille.

-C'est pourquoi ? Je viens d'ouvrir, moi… râla-t-elle avec dédain.

Le jeune gryffondor se recula, et finit par se diriger vers la tour gryffondor, pour préparer ses affaires, car après tout, il partait le soir même. Cela ne lui prit que peu de temps. Ses livres d'école furent rapidement dans sa valise, avec ses vêtements, qu'il faudrait changer s'il grandissait. Le peu d'objets de valeur qu'il avait, c'est-à-dire sa cape d'invisibilité et l'album photo d'Hagrid fut rangé dans son sac de classe.

C'était assez triste, pensa Harry en observant le dortoir qu'il avait occupé pour un an et demi, de savoir que ce qu'il possédait tenait dans une simple valise, en sachant que sa chambre à Privet Drive ne contenait rien qui n'ait de valeur. Il chassa ses pensées sinistres, et descendit avec ses affaires dans la salle commune pour jouer aux échecs magiques. Il ne s'était pas beaucoup amélioré depuis l'an dernier, mais cela fit passer le temps, et bientôt, le tableau de la grosse dame s'ouvrit sur son grand-père.

-Tu es prêt ? Demanda-t-il affectueusement, en lui prenant la valise des mains.

Harry hocha la tête et le suivit alors qu'il quittait la tour gryffondor. Etrangement, il n'eut aucune impression d'être suivi, accompagné de son grand-père. Ils descendirent ensemble les étages jusqu'à se retrouver dans le Hall.

-Nous allons aller à Londres en transplanant, pour éviter d'être remarqué, annonça Dumbledore en lui donnant, le bras, alors qu'ils passaient la grande porte et se retrouvaient dans le parc. Tu l'as déjà fait ?

-Heu…je ne crois pas…répondit Harry, qui ne pressentait rien de bon.

Son grand-père lui sourit, et une fois arrivé à la grille de Poudlard, raffermit sa prise sur son bras. Avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Harry fut happé par un crochet au niveau de son nombril, tout en se sentant compressé dans un tuyau étroit. La minute d'après, il était dans une ruelle à l'écart du chemin de Traverse.

-C'est, c'est…balbutia-t-il, c'est pire que la poudre de cheminette !

Albus rit doucement et l'entraîna avec lui sur le chemin, une fois avoir abaissé leurs capuches sur leurs têtes pour rester anonyme. Harry reconnut Fleury et Bott, dont la devanture exhibait la collection intégrale de la biographie de Lockhart, et plus loin Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Toutefois, son grand-père l'arrêta avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent. Ils entrèrent dans une petite boutique dont le nom était soigneusement écrit en lettres dorées. La seule pièce du magasin ne comportait qu'un comptoir avec un gros livre dessus, et quelques fauteuils arrangés en espace d'attente. Enfin, une porte vitrée donnait sur l'arrière-boutique, une cour qui, de là où se trouvait Harry paraissait vide. A part eux deux, il n'y avait personne dans la boutique dont la température était anormalement basse.

Soudain, un fantôme traversa l'un des murs, et annonça joyeusement, même si sa voix était fausse :

-Bienvenue à la SNCF, Société Négociatrice pour Cheminées Flambées. Je suis Albert, pour vous servir. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Harry recula légèrement, et prit place dans le siège le plus loin du spectre alors que son grand-père s'adressait poliment à Albert.

-Nous aimerions nous rendre en Allemagne, le plus rapidement possible.

Albert remonta ses lunettes spectrales sur son nez, et se mit à parcourir le registre.

-Hum, je peux vous libérer la cheminée pour Munich. Si vous voulez vous rendre à Berlin, il faudra attendre un peu plus longtemps.

-C'est parfait, sourit Dumbledore en faisant signe à son petit-fils de le rejoindre devant le comptoir.

-Munich alors, ratifia le spectre, et sur son registre, une lumière apparut sur la carte qu'il consultait. Cela fera 7 gallions et 6 mornilles.

Dumbledore paya la somme demandée, tandis qu'Albert cherchait la bonne page dans le registre, pour inscrire le voyage, ainsi que la somme. Le fantôme les invita ensuite à se diriger dans l'arrière-boutique, où les attendait une cheminée assez vieille, et bien plus grande que la moyenne.

-Ce sont des cheminées conçues pour de longs voyages, indiqua Dumbledore pour Harry, qui se sentait perdu. Elles sont plus puissantes, mais demandent un entretien assez lourd. Tout le monde n'a pas les moyens d'en installer, alors c'est la SNCF qui s'en charge. Ils embauchent la plupart du temps des fantômes, pour ne pas avoir à payer les frais de vie et faire ainsi des économies. C'est pour ça que les boutiques sont si froides.

Ils se placèrent dans l'âtre de la cheminée, et attendirent le fantôme qui arriva l'instant d'après.

-Le passage avec Munich va s'ouvrir dans un instant. Veillez à ne laisser aucun bagage hors de la cheminée, aucun remboursement en cas de perte ne sera effectué par la SNCF. Bon voyage !

Alors qu'Harry se faisait la remarque qu'Albert ressemblait à un robot dans sa manière de parler, la cheminée prit feu. Il sursauta en sentant les flammes autour de lui, mais son grand-père le prit par le bras et lui indiqua que c'était un feu magique et indolore. La cheminée se consuma une petite minute, avant que le feu ne s'évapore aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé.

Les deux anglais sortirent de la cheminée, et observèrent les alentours, qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre au lieu qu'ils venaient de quitter. La seule différence était le fantôme qui les accueillit.

-Bienvenu à Munich. Il est précisément 18h14. Merci de dégager la cheminée, et de ne pas oublier de bagages. La SNCF vous remercie, et vous dit à bientôt.

Dumbledore entraîna son petit-fils à l'extérieur du magasin avant que celui-ci réagisse. Ils débouchèrent sur une allée marchande plus petite que le chemin de Traverse. Il y avait une foule assez dense, ce qui n'était pas surprenant pour un samedi de vacances. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas devant les magasins et quittèrent rapidement le monde sorcier. De nouveau dans une ruelle peu fréquentée, ils transplanèrent. La sensation était toujours aussi désagréable et elle ne partit pas tout de suite une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à la frontière d'une forêt.

Un mince sentier s'enfonçait entre les arbres -des mélèzes indiqua Dumbledore alors qu'ils l'empruntaient.

-Donc nous sommes en Allemagne…souffla Harry en observant avec curiosité la forêt qui l'entourait.

-Oui, aux limites du Domaine Dumbledore, précisa son grand-père, qui malgré son âge avancé marchait avec fluidité entre les feuilles mortes, les racines, et les cailloux. Il est protégé, continua-t-il sans paraître essoufflé, de la même façon que Poudlard. Les moldus qui s'aventurent dans cette forêt se perdent, et retombe toujours sur la route qui la longe. Et les sorciers qui voudraient y accéder doivent être accompagnés d'un membre de la famille, sans quoi ils se perdent, et là…selon leurs intentions, ils peuvent finir par mourir, perdus à jamais.

Harry frissonna, et se rapprocha sensiblement de son guide, se demandant vaguement combien de sorciers étaient morts ainsi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, rit doucement son grand-père, tu es de la famille. Si tu te perds, la forêt te conduira vers la maison.

Le plus jeune resta silencieux, pas convaincu. Leur traversée dura une trentaine de minutes, pendant lesquelles, ils discutèrent, Harry retrouvant son courage. Son grand-père lui parla des animaux qui vivaient dans la forêt, d'espèces moldues et magiques, et qui protégeaient le Domaine des intrus. Le sentier montait de plus en plus haut, et ils furent obligés de ralentir, essoufflés.

-Ton père n'a jamais vu le Domaine, expliquait Dumbledore, tandis que le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Je…je n'en ai jamais parlé à Gellert, et lorsque j'ai revu Wilhem, j'ai voulu attendre la fin de la guerre, malheureusement…je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

-Vous y habitez ? Interrogea Harry avec curiosité.

-Pendant les périodes scolaires, je reste à Poudlard, dans mes appartements directoriaux, mais l'été je rentre, oui, répondit Dumbledore en sortant sa baguette pour éclairer le sentier. Et lors de certaines vacances, je m'arrange pour y revenir.

-Personne ne sait ?

-Non, j'ai toujours tenu à garder ce lieu secret, expliqua le directeur, du fait de ma… réputation, les gens ont tendance à me chercher, et le Domaine m'offre une tranquillité que je ne tiens pas à voir disparaître.

Il s'arrêta alors qu'ils arrivaient en haut du sentier. Harry souffla de surprise en apercevant ce qui s'avérait être le Domaine Dumbledore. La colline qu'ils avaient gravie encerclait complètement de sa forêt le Domaine, qui avait l'air d'une cuve, lui offrant ainsi une agréable impression de sécurité. Au fond de la cuve, un lac s'étendait sur plusieurs hectares, réfléchissant l'image des arbres à sa surface. Enfin, un bâtiment en pierre claire, aux allures de petit château s'élevait avec grâce.

En s'approchant, Harry put observer avec plus d'attention le château. Celui-ci avait deux étages et était de forme rectangulaire, avec apposé une tour assez large au toit en tuile rouge flamboyant. Les fenêtres étaient grandes, en bois, et Harry s'imagina tout de suite des pièces bien éclairées et chaleureuse. Une vigne s'accrochait élégamment à la façade, dont la pierre blanche tranchait avec le rouge sang des feuilles de la plante qui rappelait la couleur du toit. Devant le château, qui était trop petit pour être nommé ainsi, jugea Harry, une terrasse allait jusqu'au lac, qui se finissait en ponton en bois où était accroché une barque.

Ce n'était pas luxueux, ni même extraordinaire d'architecture, mais Harry l'aima instantanément. Ce lieu inspirait confiance et sérénité.

-Comment le trouves-tu ? Questionna gentiment Dumbledore alors qu'il longeait les bords du lac pour s'approcher du château.

-Magnifique… Murmura son petit-fils, toujours ébahi par la beauté du lieu.

-J'ai dû avoir la même réaction, rit doucement le mage blanc, oh, il était moins bien entretenu, et même pour être honnête, laissé à l'abandon, mais il avait déjà ce charme particulier...

Ils arrivèrent au niveau de la porte d'entrée, dont les doubles battants en bois étaient gravés stylistiquement. Comme l'avait présumé Harry, l'intérieur était aussi beau que l'extérieur. Au rez-de-chaussée, le sol était en pierre, les murs en boiserie très claire, et, du fait des différentes cheminées, les pièces étaient très chaudes. Cet étage était composé d'un salon dont les fenêtres donnaient sur la terrasse et le lac, d'une cuisine si grande qu'elle pouvait faire office de salle à manger, avec une grande table en bois massif au centre, dont la jumelle se trouvait dans la salle à manger officielle. Il y avait également quatre chambres de taille moyenne et deux salles de bain.

Avant même d'y penser, Harry se retrouva à explorer son nouveau chez-lui, qui lui paraissait chaque seconde passée, plus beau, plus fantastique. Il grimpa l'escalier qui se trouvait dans l'entrée, et explora sa nouvelle maison. Les étages supérieures étaient traversés par un couloir principal dans leur longueur, décoré par de nombreux portraits d'anciens Dumbledore. Au total, il y avait huit chambres au premier étage, ainsi qu'une bibliothèque avec une pièce attenante qui servait de salle d'étude. Le deuxième étage enfin, contenait les chambres de la famille, bien plus grande -elles possédaient d'ailleurs chacune une salle de bain- et un deuxième salon, plus petit.

-Comme tu as dû le remarquer, intervint Dumbledore alors qu'ils montaient ensemble les dernières marches pour se rendre dans la nouvelle chambre d'Harry, la maison comporte également une tour, qui me sert de bureau au premier étage, son accès se faisant à partir de la bibliothèque, et au deuxième étage, de suite, un grand mot pour désigner une chambre… Ah, nous y sommes !

Ils avaient traversé le couloir principal qui traversait le bâtiment dans sa longueur aux premiers et deuxièmes étages, et s'étaient arrêtés devant une porte à l'air plus que banal. En face d'elle, une porte jumelle à celle-ci, était gravée pour donner forme à une lune entrelacée d'un symbole runique.

-Ta porte va se décorer en même temps que ta chambre, le rassura son grand-père en remarquant son regard pour la porte d'en face. Allez, entre ! L'encouragea-t-il gentiment.

Harry obtempéra et passa le pas de la porte. Sa nouvelle chambre était très lumineuse, avec deux fenêtres qui donnaient sur le lac et la forêt qui l'entourait. Un lit double trônait sur un côté de la pièce, tandis que l'autre était occupé par un bureau et une bibliothèque vide. Une porte à côté du lit donnait sur la salle de bain, qui devait bien couvrir la même surface que la moitié de la chambre avec sa baignoire aux allures de bassin.

-Evidemment, le mobilier et la décoration vont changer, indiqua Dumbledore, je vais t'emmener chez un artisan pendant les vacances, et si tu veux j'ai des livres avec des sortilèges intéressants pour…

-C'est magnifique, le coupa Harry, dont les yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Merci…

Son grand-père le fixa curieusement, puis sourit, tristement. Cette chambre, qui pour l'instant n'avait de spéciale que la vue éblouissante, paraissait à son petit-fils comme une merveille, et ce, parce qu'il avait vécu durant son enfance dans un placard à balais. Il hésita, mais finit par prendre Harry dans ses bras.

-C'est normal, Harry, dit-il en caressant les cheveux bruns de son petit-fils. Nous sommes une famille maintenant.


	3. Préparer sa nouvelle vie

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui sert un peu de transition...

Merci pour vos reviews, j'encourage ceux qui ne le font pas à commencer... 

Pour le frère de Harry, vous allez avoir une petite surprise à la fin... ;)

Ensuite, pour le comportement de Dumbledore qui est un peu étrange, disons que je me justifie par une certaine inconscience. D'ailleurs dans le canon, il me parrait un peu à côté de ses pompes (ex: la forêt INTERDITE qui sert à punir des premières années...).Personnellement, je me représente Dumbledore comme un sorcier tellement puissant et intelligent, qu'il a du mal avec des choses simples et terre à terre (au contraire de par exemple Molly Weasley).

Au départ, il voulait simplement protéger ses petits-enfants, sauf que dans le cas de Harry, il s'est retrouvé coincé avec le statut de survivant... Après, il a voulu laisser une chance à "Harry Potter". Sauf que ce dernier n'était pas heureux, et donc, il lui a offert la possibilité de devenir qq'un d'autre : Ladislas Grindelwald.

Voili voulou, c'était la petite explication...

Bonne lecture et à le semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Préparer sa nouvelle vie**

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry mit du temps à comprendre où il était. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent brusquement, le réveillant sans douceur. Après leur visite, lui et son grand-père avaient mangé dans la cuisine où les attendaient un repas succulent, comme Harry n'en avait jamais encore mangé. Même les banquets de Poudlard n'étaient pas aussi bons, avait-il pensé en se resservant pour la troisième fois. Ils avaient parlé pendant le dîner de ce qu'il ferait le lendemain, et avaient convenu de s'occuper de l'inscription à l'ambassade de Russie en restant dans la propriété. Harry avait alors demandé s'ils pouvaient repousser à un autre jour la potion qui lui redonnerait sa véritable apparence. D'un côté il était curieux de savoir à quoi il ressemblerait une fois prise, de l'autre, il était nostalgique à l'idée de quitter ses yeux verts et ses cheveux qui ne se coiffaient jamais.

Son grand-père avait naturellement accepté, sous réserve que lorsqu'ils devraient sortir pour acheter d'autres meubles à sa chambre, ils prennent du polynectar pour ne pas être reconnus. Ils avaient bavardé tard dans la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus envoie son petit-fils se coucher. Evidemment, ledit petit-fils mit du temps à s'endormir, excité par tout ce qui lui arrivait. Le domaine Dumbledore était magnifique, et sa chambre -sa chambre ! - serait bientôt décorée selon ses goûts et envies…

Il était donc dix heures passées lorsqu'il descendit pour se rendre dans la cuisine où il trouva son grand-père en train de lire un journal, différent de la Gazette du Sorcier. Le vieil homme sourit à son arrivée, et reposa le journal sur la table, en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

-Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il tout en claquant des doigts. Aussitôt, différentes assiettes contenants divers gâteaux apparurent, ainsi qu'une bouteille de jus de citrouille, dont Harry se servit.

-Oui, répondit-il avec enthousiasme, en enfournant une part de gâteau au chocolat qui lui sembla être le meilleur de tous les temps. Même Madame Weasley ne cuisinait pas aussi bien. Il osa demander qui était celui qui l'avait fait, amusant par là son grand-père.

-C'est Skeeny, notre elfe de maison, répondit en souriant Albus. Il appela ledit Skeeny, et une créature de la taille d'un enfant de six ans apparut dans la cuisine, juste devant Harry qui s'étouffa dans son verre en reconnaissant Dobby.

-Mais…

Il s'arrêta net, car la créature devant lui n'était pas Dobby. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais ses yeux globuleux étaient gris contrairement à Dobby, et son habit était plus propre, en meilleur état.

-Skeeny, voici Ladislas, annonça Dumbledore avec un sourire, et Ladislas, voici Skeeny.

Si l'ancien gryffondor repéra l'emploi d'un autre prénom que le sien, il ne put réfléchir davantage, car l'elfe se mit à taper frénétiquement des mains.

-Maître Ladislas est retrouvé ! Pépia la créature avec une joie sincère qui désarçonna Harry.

-Heu…hésita-t-il, tu cuisines très bien, heu… Merci…

Les yeux gris de l'elfe s'écarquillèrent de surprise, et il reprit son babillement, que Harry n'écouta que d'une oreille.

-Tu n'as jamais vu d'elfe de maison, c'est ça ? Supposa son grand-père avec amusement.

-Et bien si, répondit Harry qui raconta ensuite son épisode avec Dobby, qui lui avait valu d'être averti par le Ministère pour utilisation de magie en présence de moldus, et une semaine de jeûne instauré par Vernon qui n'avait pas apprécié voir son contrat avec Monsieur Mason être réduit à néant.

-C'est étrange…murmura Dumbledore en caressant sa barbe, il n'aurait pas dû être en mesure de t'avertir…Et puis, les elfes sont très loyaux envers leurs maîtres, il en faut beaucoup pour que, par exemple, ils l'insultent…Quant à trahir ses secrets…Et pourtant ce…-Dobby, c'est ça ? - A réussi…étrange…

Harry haussa les épaules, et finit de déjeuner en silence, alors que son grand-père réfléchissait. Il en profita pour mieux observer la cuisine. Il voulait rapidement connaître sa nouvelle maison, et s'y habituer. La cuisine était une pièce toute en longueur, dont le centre était occupé par une longue table en chêne. Tout un côté de la pièce était aménagé avec des objets moldus, mais également sorciers. Ainsi, un frigo électrique était à côté d'une étagère avec des bouteilles de jus de citrouilles, et la cuisinière avait été agrandie pour permettre à un chaudron de bouillir sur le feu.

Au-dessus d'un large plan de travail, une grande baie vitrée montrait la forêt qui entourait la propriété. La salle était chauffée par une cheminée qui occupait l'espace d'un mur. Enfin, il y avait trois portes, qui menaient aux chambres d'amis, au salon et à l'entrée. Mis à part ce qu'il y avait sur la table, tout était parfaitement ordonné et rangé, sur ses étagères.

-Tu as fini ?

La voix douce de son grand-père sortit Harry de sa contemplation qui hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Ils sortirent de table, et montèrent pour le bureau de Dumbledore qui se trouvait dans la tour. La pièce ressemblait par sa décoration au bureau directorial de Poudlard. Il y avait les mêmes instruments en or sur les étagères et le bureau. La différence notable était que les tableaux ne représentaient que des paysages, permettant ainsi une discrétion appréciable. Trois fenêtres donnaient sur le parc, laissant la lumière du soleil entrer. Enfin, un escalier en colimaçon dans un coin, menait aux appartements du maître de la maison.

-Voyons, voyons, réfléchit Dumbledore en cherchant dans ses papiers et en faisant signe à son petit-fils de s'asseoir. Ah, voilà.

Il sortit un parchemin vierge, une plume et un formulaire écrit dans ce qui semblait être du russe. Il s'assit à son bureau, en face de Harry, et commença à écrire.

-Pourquoi m'inscrire en Russie ? Osa finalement Harry après un silence.

-Ta mère était russe, il sera donc simple pour toi d'obtenir la nationalité, répondit Dumbledore en relevant la tête du formulaire. Bien…Tu vas donc être inscrit comme Ladislas Alexei Grindelwald, fils de Wilhem Xander Grindelwald, et Alisa Sophia Grindelwald. Tu seras né le 17 juin 1979.

-1979 ? Répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Comme je vais te rendre ton âge véritable, tu auras 13 ans, expliqua Dumbledore, qui lisait le formulaire russe en même temps. Hum… Je serai ton tuteur jusqu'à ta majorité, et nous verrons ton compte avec les gobelins, inutile de compliquer davantage les choses… Pour ta scolarité -tu es mineur- je mets que tu es sous précepteur, d'accord ?

-Précepteur ?

-Cela nous donne une liberté assez confortable du point de vue administratif, puisque tu vas « gagner » un an physiquement. Il va falloir rattraper une année scolaire pour ne pas être en retard ou alors tu peux également faire ta rentrée en tant que troisième année en septembre, et donc suivre juste le programme des deuxièmes années jusqu'en juin…

-Mais…je vais aller où ? Demanda Harry qui sentait poindre en lui une légère panique. Il était hors de question de rentrer à Poudlard pour revoir tous ses amis, et ennemis et…

-Où tu veux, le calma instantanément Abus qui développa en voyant son regard perdu : Il existe plusieurs écoles de magie, notamment en Europe. Poudlard n'est que l'une d'entre elles.

-Oh…souffla Harry, je ne savais pas…

-Tu ne connais pas notre monde depuis longtemps… Personnellement je suis allé à Poudlard, mais ton père, et avant lui ton grand-père sont allés à Durmstrang, une école russe.

Alors que le plus jeune méditait sur ces paroles, Dumbledore finit de remplir le formulaire, ce qui lui prit une demi-heure. Une fois fait, il prit le parchemin vierge, et s'adressa à son petit-fils, le faisant sortir de sa rêverie :

-Maintenant, j'aurai plusieurs points à voir avec toi. L'école n'est pas très importante pour l'instant, puisque tu vas étudier ici, jusqu'en juin. Il y a d'abord la question de ta magie. Je vais commencer à la débrider, cependant tu risques d'avoir des accidents de magie, comme lorsque tu étais enfant. Mais c'est surtout ta puissance magique qui m'intéresse.

« Tu as hérité de tes parents, et avant cela des grands-parents d'une puissance magique extraordinaire. Or, pour éviter de répéter l'histoire une deuxième fois, j'ai cherché une solution, pour que ton corps ne subisse pas de pression, comme Wilhem. J'ai abouti à la conclusion qu'il faut que tu te lies avec un être non-magique, qui va supporter une partie de ta magie, et ainsi réduire la pression qui s'exerce sur ton corps. Tu auras toujours ta puissance, c'est juste qu'elle circulera entre toi et l'être avec qui tu seras lié. »

-Mais cet… être, c'est quoi exactement ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et bien…comme tu veux, il faut juste qu'il n'ait pas initialement de magie en lui.

-Et quand dois-je le faire ?

-Oh, pas maintenant, le rassura Dumbledore de son regard confiant. Je n'ai même pas commencé à libérer ta magie. Je dirai que tu as un an pour y réfléchir. Mais il vaut mieux que tu le saches, pour te préparer.

Harry hocha la tête, enregistrant l'information. Son grand-père eut un sourire encourageant, avant de reprendre :

-Autre chose…Nous avons repoussé à la fin de semaine ton changement d'apparence, mais pour ton prénom…

Il laissa en suspens sa phrase, ayant l'air pour une fois incertain de la décision à prendre.

-Oh…et bien, j'imagine qu'il faut que je m'y fasse, tout simplement… marmonna Harry en baissant la tête vers ses genoux. Ladislas lui semblait être… trop exotique à côté de Harry. Et puis, il avait toujours été Harry, pas Ladislas…

-Oui, avec le temps, tu t'habitueras…

Il y eut un silence dans le bureau, où une pendule sonna midi, alors que les deux Dumbledore réfléchissaient.

-Hum… risqua finalement Harry, qui sentit ses oreilles rougir, comment est-ce que je dois vous appeler ?

Son grand-père le fixa avec surprise avant d'éclater de rire :

-Comme tu veux, mais tutoie-moi ! répondit-il avec chaleur. Je suis ton grand-père à présent, ni ton directeur, ni même un professeur.

-Alors…Albus ? Tenta doucement le brun, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Voilà, Albus, confirma son grand-père, et moi, je t'appellerais Ladislas…

Ils se sourirent, cette fois-ci avec une confiance renouvelée, puis redescendirent dans la cuisine, où les attendait un repas qui une fois de plus fut succulent. Ils bavardèrent gaiement le temps de manger, puis sortirent à l'extérieur, pour qu'ils visitent le domaine, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire la veille, puisque la nuit était déjà tombée à leur arrivée.

Ils firent le tour du lac, dont la surface était entièrement gelée, puis, lorsqu'ils revinrent à la terrasse devant le château, empruntèrent un chemin qui longeait la bâtisse, pour se retrouver de l'autre côté, où une serre les attendait. C'était un dôme en verre, dont l'intérieur était rempli de plantes sorcières et moldues. L'atmosphère dedans était chaude et humide, pour permettre à la végétation de survivre en ce mois de décembre glacial. Au centre de la serre, une statue de phénix en marbre blanc s'élevait avec grâce. Harry fut une nouvelle fois stupéfait de la beauté du lieu, et rentra le cœur léger.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée. Harry lut un livre d'histoires de sorciers, qu'il trouva sur une étagère, tandis que son grand-père remplissait des papiers pour Poudlard. Vers 16h, il se mit à neiger, sous le regard émerveillé du plus jeune, qui fixa après avoir délaissé son livre, le domaine dont il avait une vue assez impressionnante depuis la baie vitrée du salon.

La soirée fut détendue de la même façon. Après le repas, Albus raconta l'une des légendes sorcières qu'il avait entendu lors de ses voyages en Europe, puis ils allèrent se coucher, car le lendemain, il était prévu qu'ils aillent acheter des vêtements et des meubles pour Harry.

Ce soir-là, Harry songea couché dans son lit, qu'il avait fait le bon choix, et qu'à présent, il ne serait plus jamais seul. Il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, rêvant des jours suivants qu'il espérait tout aussi intéressants.

Le lendemain, après un petit déjeuner passé avec son grand-père, il but du polynectar, pour prendre l'apparence d'un garçon de son âge, tandis que Albus devenait un homme mûr, d'une cinquantaine d'années. La potion avait un goût détestable, malgré sa couleur orange qui lui fit penser à du jus de citrouille. Son grand-père lui indiqua qu'ils devraient en reprendre toutes les heures pour rester sous leurs apparences respectives, ce qui n'enchanta guère Harry.

Une fois leurs préparatifs terminés, ils sortirent du domaine, et transplanèrent vers Cologne, la ville la plus proche abritant un quartier sorcier. Le voyage fut une nouvelle fois laborieux pour Harry, qui crut qu'il allait vomir le reste de polynectar, qui ne passait toujours pas, mais il finit par s'intéresser à ce qui l'entourait, et oublier la désagréable impression qui lui pressait l'estomac.

L'accès au quartier sorcier se faisait dans une ruelle peu fréquentée. Dumbledore tapota un mur avec sa baguette, et les briques s'animèrent pour laisser un passage aux deux sorciers. Evidemment, la rue marchande était plus petite que le Chemin de Traverse, mais il y avait tout de même le nécessaire pour leurs achats. Ils commencèrent par un magasin de vêtements et d'uniformes, où Dumbledore acheta une garde-robe entière à son petit-fils, qui ne put refuser face à la ténacité de son grand-père.

Après cela, qui leur prit la moitié de la matinée, ils passèrent dans une librairie, pour acheter des livres pour Harry qui resterait au Domaine jusqu'en juin, le temps de rattraper son année de retard. En effet, après réflexion, il avait décidé de passer en quatrième année en septembre, pour ne pas être en retard par rapport à son âge. Si l'école n'avait pas été encore choisie, il était néanmoins sûr qu'il devrait travailler durant les huit mois qui lui restaient, et cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

Ils mangèrent à midi dans un restaurant sorcier, pour, après le repas, quitter Cologne et visiter un artisan qui vivait dans la campagne. Là-bas, ils choisirent de nouveaux meubles pour la chambre de Harry qui se sentait rougir à chaque nouvel achat de son grand-père. Au final, fut acheté une armoire en chêne imposante, avec un phénix gravé sur les portes, un bureau plus pratique pour travailler qui irait dans la salle de travail où Harry étudierait, une lampe qui avait séduit le jeune garçon au premier regard, et une statuette en bois pour le bureau de Albus.

Ils rentrèrent au domaine vers dix-sept heures, où les attendait chacun une tasse de chocolat chaud préparée par Skeeny, et qui était succulent. Ils rangèrent leurs achats, puis chacun vaqua à ses occupations, Albus dans son bureau, et Harry dans sa chambre. Le jeune Dumbledore contempla longuement les vêtements neufs qui occupaient sa nouvelle armoire, avec un bonheur déconcertant. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de vêtements à lui. Les seuls qu'il ait jamais eu étaient les restes de son cousin Dudley, puis l'uniforme de Poudlard. Mais à présent, il avait toute une collection d'habits…

Il rangea dans sa bibliothèque les livres qu'il avait choisi, puis lut un chapitre sur les sortilèges dans la salle d'étude. Celle-ci se trouvait au premier étage, et était voisine de la bibliothèque. Avec un haut plafond et de grandes fenêtres, elle était très lumineuse, et d'une teinte bleue claire. Une cheminée réchauffait doucement la pièce. Près des fenêtres, des alcôves avec des coussins et des couvertures étaient creusées dans la pierre pour permettre de lire confortablement, tandis que des tables de travail, ainsi que des bureaux remplissaient la pièce. Il descendit gaiement les marches de l'escalier en se rendant à la cuisine pour le dîner, et fit un énorme sourire à son grand-père, qui lui rendit avec joie.

-Alors, comment trouves-tu le domaine ?

-Super, répondit avec enthousiasme le plus jeune, les yeux pétillants, c'est vraiment chouette…Je suis content d'être ici !

-C'est bon à entendre, sourit Albus. J'avais peur de faire une erreur en te dévoilant ta vraie identité…

-Non ! S'exclama avec véhémence Harry, je suis bien mieux ici qu'à Poudlard ! Même si j'aimais beaucoup, j'étais… je n'étais pas moi-même avec les autres, surtout après le duel avec Malfoy…

-Je comprends, soupira Albus, les enfants peuvent parfois être cruels lorsqu'ils sont effrayés, et…

-Je les effraie ? S'étonna l'ancien gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et bien…d'une certaine façon…Tu es différent d'eux, et puis, tu es, pour eux, le survivant…

-C'est assez étrange ça, marmonna Harry en plongeant sa tête dans son assiette. Je n'ai jamais su que j'étais un sauveur avant mes onze ans. Dans le Poudlard Express, Hermione m'a dit des choses que moi-même je ne savais pas, alors que…que c'était sur moi.

-Miss Granger aime beaucoup la lecture, nota Albus avec un sourire léger, et il existe beaucoup de livres sur toi. Tu es…une énigme pour les sorciers, car tu as survécu au sortilège de la mort…en étant un bébé.

-Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis puissant ? Demanda Harry avec curiosité.

-Je ne sais pas, admit son grand-père, mais je pense que c'est possible. Tu as hérité d'une force magique spectaculaire, que beaucoup t'envieraient s'ils la connaissaient. Ton père déjà était bien plus puissant que la moyenne, du fait de sa conception magique, et de ses parents, mais avec en plus la puissance de ta mère, qui descend d'une grande lignée de sorciers …

Sa voix s'éteignit, alors qu'il pensait au passé, sans doute, au vu de son regard lointain. Harry hocha silencieusement la tête, et finit son assiette, méditant les nouvelles informations qu'il venait d'obtenir. Son grand-père ne semblait pas vouloir taire son passé, et celui de ses parents, mais ne lui donnait pas non plus toutes leurs histoires d'un seul jet, et il avait un peu de mal à comprendre tout ce qui s'était passé. Il avait, dans l'optique de mieux comprendre le passé de sa famille, acheté un livre qui parlait de la seconde guerre mondiale, et de Grindelwald.

-Maintenant que tu es installé, il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose, commença Albus alors qu'ils attaquaient le désert.

Harry releva la tête et scruta le visage de son grand-père, en l'attente de la suite. Le directeur de Poudlard attrapa une lettre, qui était arrivée pendant la journée leur avait dit Skeeny alors qu'ils rentraient de leurs courses, et la posa à côté de lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et fit :

-Je crois que je t'ai déjà parlé de ta sœur jumelle…

* * *

Et voilà... ce n'est pas un frère mais une soeur... Vive la langue française qui généralise au masculin.

Et c'est un OC mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas en faire une Mary Sue (moi même détestant ça...). Vous la rencontrerez au chapitre suivant, où Harry commence vraiment à s'installer. J'ai conscience que c'est un peu long comme transition, mais en même temps, il faut bien marquer le changement de vie : il quitte Poudlard, son identité,ect...

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :)


	4. Selena Grindelwald

Bonjour !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, avec entre autre, la découverte de la soeur de Harry !

J'ai vu que ça inquiétait un peu, donc je vais me répéter, c'est un OC, donc non, ce n'est pas Hermione. D'abord parce que ça ne collerait pas avec l'histoire, mais aussi parce que je ne comprends pas cette théorie qui veut que Hermione soit la soeur de Harry. On connaît les parents de Hermione, ils sont moldus et dentistes, Harry les a vu, les Weasley les ont vu, même Malfoy les a vu !

Mais bon, admettons que ce ne soit que des parents adoptifs et qu'Hermione soit en réalité la fille de Lily et James Potter. Ça briserait toute la théorie qui vient contredire celle sur la suprématie des sang-purs. Hermione, c'est la née-moldu, brillante, courageuse, ect, qui est d'un certain sens, meilleure que Malfoy, sang pur. JK ne peut pas la faire sang-mêlé, sinon l'une des grandes...comment dire ? sa démonstration contre le racisme tomberait à l'eau.

En tout cas, c'est mon point de vue, tout ça pour dire que Hermione reste Hermione, et c'est tout.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas de la page ! Merci à Marion et Miiss pour leurs encouragements, conseils et corrections.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Selena Grindelwald**

* * *

La semaine qui suivit fut sans conteste la meilleur de tous les temps de l'avis de Harry. Et savoir que cela continuerait, encore et encore, sans qu'il n'ait jamais à retourner chez les Dursley lui réchauffait agréablement le cœur.

Le matin, il se levait vers dix heures, sans tante pour lui hurler dessus, ou de cousin de mauvaise humeur. Il mangeait seul ou en compagnie de Skeeny, qui s'avérait être le plus gentil des elfes de maison. L'elfe avait rapidement repéré les plats préférés de son jeune maître et les lui préparait de bon cœur. Et, même si son grand-père lui avait conseillé le repos, il n'avait pu attendre pour rattraper l'année qui lui faisait défaut et étudiait dans la salle d'étude jouxtant la bibliothèque pendant chaque fin de matinée.

Vers midi et demi, Albus revenait de Poudlard pour manger avec son petit-fils. Le directeur avait convenu avec lui qu'il irait travailler à Poudlard seulement la première semaine, et par conséquent, qu'ils ne s'y verraient pas beaucoup. L'après-midi, le mage blanc repartait, laissant son petit-fils qui partait se balader juste après le repas dans le domaine. Celui-ci se révélait chaque jour plus grand, plus beau, plus intéressant. L'ex-gryffondor adorait gravir l'un des versants des collines qui entouraient la propriété et avoir un vu d'ensemble sur elle. Lorsqu'il faisait trop froid, il se réfugiait dans la serre qui lui rappelait tant les cours de botanique à Poudlard, même si elle était bien plus belle que les salles où il avait étudié avec le professeur Chourave.

Pendant le reste de la journée, il lui arrivait de lire, de retourner étudier ou bien d'aider Skeeny. Jour après jour, celui-ci tentait tant bien que mal de lui enseigner le russe, puisqu'il aurait sous peu la nationalité de sa mère. Pour le moment, il n'avait appris que certains mots clés, mais cela lui suffisait. Son grand-père ne cessait de lui dire de prendre son temps et il comptait bien profiter du moment présent. Il s'habituait également à sa nouvelle identité, et son nom, à savoir Ladislas Grindelwald.

Il avait d'ailleurs fait des recherches sur son deuxième grand-père, dans la bibliothèque familiale -qui aurait sans doute plu à Hermione. Certains livres d'histoire n'avaient pas hésité à établir des parallèles entre Grindelwald et Voldemort, ce qui avait mis mal à l'aise Harry. Mais au vu de ce qu'avait fait son grand-père, il devait admettre qu'il était bel et bien un mage noir.

Il avait également remarqué qu'aucun historien ne semblaient au courant de la relation qu'entretenaient ses deux grands-pères avant leur affrontement final. D'ailleurs, pas une seule fois n'était mentionné son père, Wilhem Grindelwald, comme si son existence était restée secrète.

Pendant la soirée, grand-père et petit-fils jouaient aux échecs sorciers en discutant de choses et d'autres. La culture et la sagesse d'Albus étonnait toujours plus Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui demander qu'il lui conte toutes sortes d'histoires, ce que son grand-père lui accordait avec joie.

Enfin, le vendredi arriva, et ce, avec un grand changement. En effet, c'était le jour où Harry rencontrerait Selena, sa sœur.

Lorsque son grand-père en avait parlé, il s'était attardé sur plusieurs points. Ayant été élevée dans le domaine, Selena n'avait jamais changé d'apparence, et avait donc son âge véritable, à savoir treize ans. Elle avait été envoyé à Beauxbâtons, pour ne pas avoir à souffrir de la réputation de son grand-père que les anglais voyaient d'un très mauvais œil. De plus, Albus et elle ne voulaient pas qu'on leur reproche une quelconque affiliation. Elle était donc en France, depuis deux ans et demi..

Albus avait assuré à Harry qu'elle serait ravie de le rencontrer, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'inquiéter avant qu'ils ne partent.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, tenta de le rassurer une nouvelle fois Albus, alors qu'ils sortaient du domaine, elle m'a demandé à de nombreuses reprises comment tu allais et voulait toujours en savoir plus sur toi…Ce fut d'ailleurs l'un de nos principaux sujets de disputes.

– Comment ça ? S'étonna Harry élevant des yeux remplis de curiosité et d'espoir vers son grand-père.

– Et bien…Je n'ai jamais révélé ton identité, en tant qu'Harry Potter, si bien que…lorsqu'elle me demandait de tes nouvelles, j'étais très vague. Trop peut-être… mais elle a toujours souhaité que tu connaisses la vérité.

– Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? Demanda le très prochainement russe.

– Je ne voulais pas te forcer, répondit le directeur après un silence de réflexion. Je pensais que tu pouvais être heureux mais…

– C'est une bonne chose que vous ayez fini par me la révéler, sourit Harry avec chaleur.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, puis se préparèrent à partir. Ils prirent tout deux du polynectar, pour ne pas se faire repérer -Albus étant légèrement paranoïaque- et transplanèrent à Munich. Arrivé sur place, ils allèrent à la boutique de la SNCF et demandèrent un trajet pour Paris. Alors qu'ils attendaient leur cheminée, Albus lui glissa quelques informations sur Beauxbâtons et la communauté sorcière parisienne :

« En général, tu trouveras dans les livres que Paris est divisée en vingt arrondissements. Cependant, il en existe en réalité un dernier, invisible aux yeux des moldus, pour les sorciers. C'est bien plus grand que le Chemin de Traverse car il abrite en plus d'une galerie marchande, des immeubles résidentiels, une réserve pour animaux magiques, et bien évidemment, l'école Beauxbâtons. »

« Les français sont d'une certaine façon, moins stricte que les anglais. Cependant, ils tiennent énormément à certaines de leurs traditions. Par exemple, ils n'ont pas de train sorcier, seulement des carrosses, tirés par des chevaux ailés. Pourtant, alors qu'il est hors de question de faire entrer les parents à Poudlard, il est autorisé -et même recommandé- d'aller chercher les élèves dans la propriété de l'Institut. Tiens, c'est à nous… »

Il arrêta ses explications, alors que le fantôme -toujours aussi aimable- les invitait à entrer dans la cheminée. Comme il savait à présent comment fonctionnait une grande cheminée, Harry ne s'inquiéta pas lorsque les flammes vinrent lui lécher les semelles. Il ferma les yeux et attendit le silence qui signifierait leur arrivée.

Apparemment, toutes les boutiques de la SNCF étaient construites sur le même plan : une pièce pour les réservations et une cour pour accueillir les voyageurs, ce qui ne dépaysa donc pas Harry, cependant, lorsqu'ils sortirent de la boutique et se retrouvèrent dans la rue, il fut soufflé par ce qui l'attendait.

Si le Chemin de Traverse était impressionnant, alors l'endroit où il se trouvait était ahurissant. Des chouettes par dizaines étaient perchés sur le toit des immeubles haussmanniens entourant la rue. Les boutiques présentant des potions, des livres de magie, des balais et des baguettes magiques s'étalaient le long de l'avenue emplies de sorciers aux robes colorées. L'endroit était lumineux, plein de vie et de couleurs, et bien ouvert, contrairement à sa jumelle anglaise, qui était bien plus étroite, avec des teintes foncées et ternes.

Des décorations de Noël voletaient entre les passants, tandis que les vitrines des magasins s'égayaient en rouge et vert. Haut dans le ciel, s'élevaient d'énormes sapins brillants de mille feux entourés de leur traditionnels farfadets. Au centre des grands carrefours, des statues de glace avaient été façonnées et ensorcelées pour ne pas fondre. Enfin, des lanternes étaient suspendues entre les immeubles, et flottaient au rythme du vent.

Ils arrivèrent sur une place dans laquelle trônait en son centre une énorme fontaine représentant Nicolas Flamel découvrant la pierre philosophale. Dans le ciel, des sorciers voyageaient entre différents balcons en balais, dans une indifférence générale qui souffla Harry.

– Comme je te l'ai dit, les français ont moins de soucis à se faire du côté des moldus, puisqu'ils ont leur propre quartier, commenta Albus, alors qu'ils passaient devant la devanture de la banque Gringotts.

– C'est…impressionnant, murmura Harry, qui contemplait le spectacle qui l'entourait avec avidité.

Ils allongèrent le pas à travers plusieurs avenues pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires avant d'arriver dans un jardin à la française entouré de grilles dorées. En passant sous le portail d'entrée, Harry réussit à déchiffrer en français : _Académie de magie Beauxbâtons._ Il avait déjà vu des jardins français dans des livres d'histoire , mais celui-ci, en plus d'avoir l'élégance et la symétrie qui était propre à ce style, possédait des éléments sorciers, comme des plantes que reconnut Harry d'après les cours de botanique de Poudlard.

C'était magique, s'émerveilla Harry, en admirant la fontaine de Morgane.

Les jardins étaient remplis d'élèves dont les uniformes attirèrent le regard de jeune sorcier. Chaque fille avait une robe et une cape en bleu claire, avec un chapeau élégant sur la tête de la même couleur. Elles se promenaient avec élégance entre les parterres de fleurs, en se saluant avec une distinction que certains auraient pu appeler snobisme.

Quant au bâtiment même de l'académie, c'était un château de la Renaissance à pierre claire et au toit en ardoise. Les trois étages du château étaient percés par de larges fenêtres tandis que deux tours s'élevaient aux extrémités de l'édifice. Au centre de la façade était présent le blason de l'école, deux baguettes croisées lançant des étincelles. Il semblait en somme plus récent que Poudlard dont l'architecture s'inscrivait dans le style gothique du Moyen-Âge.

– Je crois que les troisièmes années sont par-là, indiqua Albus en prenant son petit-fils par le bras, pour ne pas le perdre dans la foule des parents et élèves se retrouvant pour les vacances de fin d'années.

Ils prirent un chemin qui les menèrent vers des écuries pour des sortes de pégases -des Abraxans précisa Albus après avoir vu le regard interrogatif d'Harry. Comme le bâtiment principal, les écuries était du style de la Renaissance. Quelques professeurs surveillaient le départ des élèves, tandis que ceux qui restaient bavardaient entre eux, tout cela dans un brouhaha français dont Harry ne comprit pas un mot. Enfin, Albus lui montra discrètement celle qui s'avérait être sa sœur et qui attendait patiemment à l'écart du flot d'élèves et de parents.

Elle tenait d'une main un panier pour chat et de l'autre une valise, tout en observant, d'un air absent, le vol d'un carrosse dans le ciel. Comme elle avait treize et non douze ans, elle était un peu plus grande qu'Harry. L'ex-gryffondor, en l'observant, se fit la réflexion que lorsqu'il reprendrait sa véritable apparence, il avait peu de chance d'être déçu - en tout cas, s'il ressemblait à sa sœur.

Elle avait un visage agréable à regarder, avec de grands yeux situés entre le violet et le bleu - qui rappelait le regard pétillant de son grand-père. Son teint était aussi assez pâle, faisant davantage ressortir la couleur de ses iris, pour le moins étonnante, tandis que ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, étaient bruns, avec de légers reflets auburn.

Avant qu'elle ne les voit, elle eut un petit geste de la main d'impatience, tout en rentrant son menton dans le col de sa veste, tentant de se réchauffer contre l'air froid de décembre. Albus entraîna son petit-fils avec lui et s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

– Selena, la salua-t-il en lui prenant d'office ses bagages dans un geste galant, j'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps…

– Non, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire, je viens de…

Elle se stoppa net alors que son regard se posait sur Harry, qui était resté en retrait. Les yeux violets de la jeune fille s'élargir, avant qu'elle ne palisse.

– Tu… tu…Balbutia-t-elle, tu es…Ladislas ?

– Oui, souffla Harry en rougissant de gêne.

– Ladislas…Tu es Ladislas…

Elle observa avec attention son frère, qui de son côté, fit de même. Harry ressentit un profond soulagement en voyant qu'elle semblait ravie de sa présence. Ses lèvres bleuies par le froid esquissèrent un sourire, alors qu'elle se tournait vers leur grand-père :

– Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça ? S'indigna-t-elle en affichant un air abattu qui amusa grandement son frère.

– Je voulais te faire la surprise, sourit Albus avec un regard plus pétillant qu'habituellement.

– Ça a fonctionné, assura Selena en retournant son attention sur Harry qui souriait timidement.

– Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, commença Albus en fouillant dans les poches de sa cape, je vais devoir vous laisser un moment, il faut que j'aille m'entretenir avec la directrice, Madame Maxime. Tenez, voici quelques gallions. Selena, tu vas montrer les endroits intéressants de Paris à ton frère, mangez si vous en avez envie et si une bricole vous intéresse…

– D'accord, répondit la jeune fille en prenant les pièces de monnaie, non sans une moue déçue qui n'échappa pas à Harry.

– Restez du côté sorcier, et… disons que dans une heure vous êtes devant l'agence de la SNCF ? Réfléchit le directeur de Poudlard, qui commençait déjà à se diriger vers le bâtiment principal de l'Institut.

– A tout à l'heure ! Le saluèrent ses petits-enfants, avant de se regarder.

-Hum…tu as faim ? Demanda Selena, en emmenant son frère hors de la propriété de l'école.

– Un peu, avoua Harry, qui avait mangé tôt, et peu, anxieux à l'idée de découvrir sa sœur, qui s'avérait être très gentille.

– On va acheter du pain elfique, ça remplit bien l'estomac, choisit la jeune fille, en s'approchant d'une boutique nommée _La baguette ensorceleuse_. L'intérieur ressemblait à une boulangerie, avec des étalages présentants différents pains. Alors qu'ils attendaient dans la file, Harry demanda à sa sœur ce qu'était un pain elfique.

– C'est une sorte de pain, très bon, et surtout très nourrissant. Une bouchée suffit pour un repas. C'est très pratique pour les voyages, lorsqu'on n'a pas beaucoup de place dans son sac… Par contre c'est assez cher...

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au présentoir et commanda en français un pain elfique, avant d'en donner la moitié à Harry, qui le prit en bouche avec curiosité. Il s'étonna du goût du pain, qui était à la fois croustillant et moelleux. Et surtout, une fois qu'il eut tout avalé, il ressentit une sensation de satiété, comme après un festin de Poudlard, alors qu'il n'avait mangé qu'une bouchée de ce pain magique.

– C'est…impressionnant…murmura-t-il, alors qu'ils empruntaient les rues marchandes du quartier sorcier.

– Tu n'en avais jamais mangé ? S'étonna la jeune fille, en lui lançant une œillade curieuse. Il n'y en a pas en Angleterre ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit avec un sourire timide Harry, pour être honnête, le monde sorcier m'est très étranger.

–Non… souffla Sélena en s'arrêtant brusquement, tu… tu as été élevé par des moldus ?

–Heu…oui.

–Incroyable, Grand-père ne t'a donc… je veux dire…

Ils se regardèrent avec complicité, connaissant tous deux le caractère de leur grand-père qui aimait les secrets et reprirent leur route. Après avoir déambulés dans les grandes allées marchandes, ils finirent par entrer dans une ménagerie. Alors qu'Harry s'approchait de la cheminée pour se réchauffer, sa _sœur_ commença à parler au sorcier qui tenait la boutique. Harry ne comprenant pas un mot de leur conversation, finit par s'intéresser aux animaux dont la pièce était pleine. Il attendit une bonne dizaine de minute avant que sa sœur ne l'entraîne vers la sortie, un sac de nourriture sous le bras.

– C'est pour mon chat, expliqua-t-elle, Sheshir. Il aime bien les suçacides pour chat.

– Tu as un chat… moi j'ai une chouette, enfin j'avais…rectifia Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait dû laisser Hedwige partir, étant trop reconnaissable.

– Quand Grand-père m'a proposé un animal de compagnie, j'étais dans ma phase chat, rit Sélena, il a eu de la chance, car trois mois plus tard, j'aurai demandé un dragon !

– Je doute qu'on puisse appeler ça un animal de compagnie, sourit Harry en repensant à Norbert.

– Tout dépend du point de vue, répliqua sa soeur en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

Ils continuèrent de discuter en se dirigeant vers la boutique de la SNCF. Après avoir attendu quelques minutes devant, ils décidèrent d'y rentrer, mais s'aperçurent avec déception que la boutique n'était pas plus chaude que l'extérieur.

Sélena était de très bonne compagnie. Elle avait toujours espéré dans sa jeunesse retrouver son jumeau, malgré les explications répétées de son grand-père, et était à présent ravie d'avoir son frère en chair et en os devant elle.

– Tu sais ce que fait Albus ? Finit par demander Harry, qui commençait à s'inquiéter. Leur grand-père aurait dû revenir depuis quelques temps déjà.

Sa sœur grimaça et hocha la tête.

– Il voit ma directrice, Madame Maxime…marmonna-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers ses chaussures.

– Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry, intrigué. Son grand-père ne voyait pas tous les parents de ses élèves, à Poudlard, d'une part il n'en avait besoin, et d'autre part, il n'aurait jamais le temps.

– Disons que… j'ai quelques problèmes à l'école…

– Oh… souffla Harry, ne sachant plus où se mettre

Alors qu'un silence gêné s'installait entre eux, leur grand-père revint, la mine soucieuse. Il se força néanmoins à sourire, et leur demanda gaiement ce qu'ils avaient fait, alors qu'ils attendaient la prochaine cheminée pour Cologne.

Le retour au Domaine fut joyeux. Albus et Sélena s'envoyaient des piques de temps à autre, faisant rire Harry, qui ne pensait jamais pouvoir faire de même avec son ancien directeur. Même s'il commençait à sérieusement se faire à l'idée que le plus grand mage du XXème siècle était son grand-père, il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps pour être aussi à l'aise que sa sœur. Néanmoins, ayant été élevée par Albus, il était normal qu'elle soit si proche de lui.

Ce soir-là, le repas fut des plus animé : Skeeny avait préparé un festin pour le retour de Sélena et ils se retrouvèrent devant une montagne de plats, tous aussi délicieux les uns que les autres. Harry et Sélena se découvraient, sous le regard ému d'Albus. Il dévia tout de même les remarques habilement lancées par Sélena sur le passé de son frère, ce dernier rougissant à chaque fois. Harry n'aimait pas trop l'idée de mentir à sa nouvelle sœur, même si cela s'apparentait plus à de la dissimulation. Mais son grand-père avait laissé entendre qu'après que les choses soient tassées, ils pourraient éventuellement révéler à la dernière Dumbledore son ancienne identité.

– Tu vas rester ici jusqu'en juin ? S'étonna l'étudiante de Beauxbâtons, alors qu'ils étaient à présent dans le salon privé du deuxième étage. Albus les avait laissés pour finir des papiers, et ils avaient décidés de jouer aux échecs sorciers, tout en continuant de converser.

– Oui, comme ça je peux rattraper mon année de retard, expliqua Harry.

– Mhh, réfléchit sa sœur, et tu iras dans quelle école ?

– Bonne question, admit le brun en se grattant le front étonnamment lisse. Comme sa sœur ne connaissait pas son apparence, il avait repris du polynectar, puisqu'il était de toute façon prévu qu'il fasse le soir même le rituel lui permettant de reprendre sa véritable apparence. Albus m'a dit qu'il y avait plusieurs écoles, autre que Poudlard…

– Donc c'est sûr que ce n'est pas Poudlard ? S'étonna-t-elle en le regardant de biais.

– Oui ! Harry roula des yeux en imaginant revenir dans son ancienne école. Il en était hors de question, surtout si sa relation avec son grand-père était dévoilée…

– Comme tu n'es pas une fille, Beauxbâtons est à exclure, ensuite il y a Dumstrang si tu veux rester en Europe… Oh et il y a aussi Koldovstoretz mais c'est bien plus compliqué pour y rentrer…

– Koldoquoi ?

– Koldovstoretz, répéta Sélena en esquissant un sourire face à sa victoire proche néanmoins sans surprise au vu du jeu lamentable de Harry qui n'était toujours pas doué aux échecs, c'est en Russie. Mais il y a peut-être deux cents élèves qui parviennent à y entrer. Il faut être de bonne famille sorcière, avoir une puissance magique suffisante, et des connaissances bien plus hautes qu'à Poudlard ou Beauxbâtons. Koldovstoretz, la meilleure école de sorcellerie au monde…

– Je croyais que c'était Poudlard, remarqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils à la vue du plateau d'échec. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt perdre.

– Et bien…dans le sens où elle admet des nés-moldus et arrivent à leur fournir une éducation convenable, Poudlard est sans conteste la meilleure école, cependant, l'élite se trouve à Koldovstoretz. Ils étudient là-bas des matières rares, comme l'alchimie, l'occlumencie et la légimencie, ou encore la magie instinctive. Les diplomés de Koldovstoretz sont des génies.

– Oh… et bien, je réfléchirai, marmonna Harry en mémorisant l'information dans un coin de sa tête, se promettant d'aller voir ce qu'était l'occlumencie, la légimencie et la magie instinctive.

– Oui, l'encouragea Sélena, surtout qu'à Dumstrang, tu risques d'avoir quelques problèmes avec ton nom.

– Mon nom ?

– Grindelwald, éclaircit la jeune fille, d'un côté tu auras ses partisans qui t'aduleront, et de l'autre les proches de ses victimes qui t'en voudront certainement.

– Cela t'arrive à Beauxbâtons ? Demanda le brun en plongea ses yeux dans ceux bleu-violets de sa sœur.

– Je…hésita-t-elle, oui, j'ai…enfin…ça va… non… c'est compliqué.

– Pourquoi ne pas changer d'école ? Risqua l'ex-Gryffondor dont le regard s'était perdu dans ses plus jeunes années pendant lesquelles, parce qu'étant le cousin de Dudley, il n'avait eu aucun ami.

– Parce que… Poudlard est encore pire question mentalité, et ma foi, Dumstrang est pour garçon.

– Et Koldovstoretz ?

– J'ai fait une candidature il y a deux ans, mais je n'ai pas été retenue, sans doute parce que je n'avais rien révisé pour l'examen d'entrée… Mais de toute façon, je suis à Beauxbâtons, et je ne vais pas partir. Ce serait reconnaître que…

-Que ?

– Que parce que je m'appelle Grindelwald, je n'ai pas les mêmes droits que les autres. C'est injuste.

Les yeux de Sélena brillaient de détermination, si bien qu'Harry n'approfondit pas plus le sujet. Après tout, lui aussi était têtu, et comprenait parfaitement la raison de sa sœur. Quant à lui, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se documenter sur cette école russe…

D'une part, cela lui donnait le change, lui qui était gêné à l'idée d'aller à Dumstrang, réputée pour être formatrice de mages noirs -dont son grand-père. Et puis, si en plus, elle pouvait lui apprendre tout ce qu'il ignorait sur la magie et ce nouveau monde…

-Echec et mat !

Le survivant sortit de sa rêverie et observa le plateau de jeu, où effectivement, son roi venait d'être détruit par la reine de Selena. Il sourit, se souvenant parfaitement de la partie grandeur nature qu'il avait joué quelques mois plus tôt, puis se mit à ranger les débris des pièces, aidé de sa sœur.

L'horloge du salon sonna dix heures, tandis que leur grand-père ouvrait la porte.

– Il serait temps d'aller se coucher, ne croyez-vous pas ? Demanda Albus avec son regard pétillant.

– D'accord, répondit Sélena avant d'enchaîner, tu n'aurais pas vu Sheshir ? Il a disparu à peine arrivé au Domaine…

– Je pense que Sheshir est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, sourit malicieusement Albus en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

– Exact, admit la jeune fille qui se leva pour ranger le jeu d'échec. Bonne nuit, Ladi !

Lorsqu'Harry eut compris qu'elle s'adressait à lui, elle s'en était déjà allé. Il se retrouva alors seul avec son grand-père qui lui présenta une potion d'un blanc éclatant.

– Donc, je dois juste la prendre ? Vérifia l'ex-gryffondor en l'examinant de plus près. Sa couleur immaculée l'inquiétait un peu.

– Et dormir, répondit son grand-père avec un grand sourire. Au réveil, tu seras comme neuf…

Les yeux bleutés du directeur se voilèrent quelques instants, tandis qu'il murmurait :

– Tu lui ressemblera surement…

Il ferma les paupières puis finit par sourire :

– Allez, même si tu es en vacances, il vaut mieux ne pas te coucher trop tard… Bonne nuit, mon enfant.

– Bonne nuit, souffla Harry en sortant dans le couloir.

La porte de la chambre de sa sœur -celle en face de la sienne- était fermée, si bien qu'il rentra dans sa chambre directement. S'allongeant sur son lit, il observa une nouvelle fois la potion que lui avait donné son grand-père. Après un dernier temps d'hésitation, il ouvrit le bouchon dans un pop sonore. Une odeur de fraîcheur et de neige s'éleva dans l'air, avant qu'il n'avale rapidement l'ensemble de la bouteille. Avant même de s'en apercevoir, il dormait, tandis que son corps, encore transformé par le polynectar commençait à changer.

* * *

Et voilà... Notre petit Harry va changer d'apparence ! Il grandit ce petit...

Que pensez vous de Selena ? J'espère qu'elle ne vous agace pas -cela m'arrive beaucoup avec des OCs- et qu'elle titille votre curiosité. Qui est Sheshir ? C'est dans le prochain chapitre, qui ne va pas tarder puisque je suis en vacances... La semaine prochaine au plus tard !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire sur vos ressentis, vos théories, vos idées bref tout ce que vous voulez ! Ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça pousse à se dépêcher pour le chapitre suivant...


	5. Ladislas et Sheshir

Bonsoir !

Comme promis, j'ai avancé et du coup, voici un chapitre un peu en avance, avec quelques nouveautés -je ne vous en dis pas plus !

Merci -vraiment- pour les reviews ! (D'ailleurs, celesteDiam1789, tu as vu juste pour Sheshir... j'étais contente que quelqu'un ait vu les indices que j'avais laissé !) J'ai vu que Selena vous avez plu, ça m'a bien fait plaisir, moi qui avais peur de me planter ^^

Et merci à mes bêtas Miiss et Marion qui me laissent les harceler !

Sur ce, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Ladislas et Sheshir**

* * *

Harry fut très surpris lorsqu'il découvrit son nouveau visage à son éveil. Il crut même qu'un étranger se tenait à ses côtés quand il croisa son reflet dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, déjà inondée de lumière à cette heure tardive de la matinée, et s'apprêtant à se laver avant d'aller manger, cependant la vision de sa nouvelle apparence lui ôta toute idée de bain.

Comme sa sœur, il avait à présent la peau pâle, dont la teinte rappelait celle des habitants des pays scandinaves. Ses yeux étaient du même bleu-violet que Sélena et possédaient un éclat similaire à celui de Dumbledore. Cependant, ses cheveux étaient non pas auburn, mais plus clairs, entre le roux et le blond. Ses traits de visage rappelaient par endroit ceux de son grand-père néanmoins, son nez était plus fin et ne semblait pas cassé. Mais la plus grande différence avec son ancienne apparence était pour lui son front : lisse de toute imperfection. Sa cicatrice avait entièrement disparue. Le Survivant n'existait plus.

Ce fut le cœur léger qu'il dévala les escaliers pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Son grand-père, qui lisait le journal, releva la tête vers lui et eut un air de surprise teinté de tristesse. Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire qui renfermait une nostalgie qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu chez lui, alors qu'il penchait la tête sur le côté pour observer son petit-fils.

– Tu es le portrait craché de Wilhem, finit-il par dire, en s'approchant pour l'examiner avec plus d'attention. Ses yeux brillaient sous un voile de larmes tandis qu'il passait doucement sa main dans les cheveux maintenant blond vénitien de son petit-fils.

– Et j'ai les yeux de ma mère ? Tenta Harry avec un sourire amusé, bien qu'il reste gêné par l'émotion de son grand-père. Il avait entendu ça tellement de fois qu'il trouvait la phrase à présent vide de sens et espérait ne plus jamais avoir à l'entendre.

– Non…répondit Albus, dont les yeux reprirent leur pétillement habituel. Tu as... son teint, son nez, mais pas ses yeux… Ta sœur lui ressemble plus.

– Est-ce que je pourrais voir une photo ? Demanda Harry en s'asseyant. Il commença à manger, s'émerveillant une nouvelle fois de la cuisine de Skeeny. Il savait parfaitement qu'il aurait dû trouver ça normal, cependant il lui restait en mémoire des matins sans déjeuner pour avoir fait brûler le bacon d'Oncle Vernon. Et puis, Skeeny était le meilleur cuisinier au monde, même si Madame Weasley cuisinait tout aussi délicieusement.

– Bien sûr, je dois avoir ça dans des cartons… Et ta sœur, dans sa chambre a une ou deux photos de Will et Alisa. En parlant de ta sœur, enchaîna Albus, pourrais-tu la réveiller ? J'ai à lui parler, et comme je dois retourner à Poudlard cette après-midi… Je pense d'ailleurs que je ne mangerai pas avec vous ce soir, j'ai une réunion avec les directeurs de maison qui risque de s'éterniser…

– D'accord, accepta Harry, finissant rapidement son déjeuner avant de remonter au deuxième étage. Il attendit quelques instants devant la porte de sa sœur, puis finit par l'ouvrir doucement. Elle glissa sans bruit, ce qui étonna le jeune Dumbledore.

La chambre de sa sœur était plongée dans le noir. Seules les fenêtres dissimulées derrière de longs rideaux laissaient entrer quelques rayons de soleil grâce auxquels on pouvait distinguer la forme d'un lit qui faisait presque trois places. Les murs étaient recouverts de posters ou d'images, si bien qu'on ne savait quelle était la peinture d'origine.

Une douce odeur d'orange et de citron flottait dans l'air ambiant.

Harry avança de quelques pas. Ses pieds nus rencontrèrent un tapis moelleux et confortable. Il atteignit un pan de rideau qu'il écarta pour mieux se repérer dans la pénombre. Le raie de lumière éclaira une bibliothèque qui s'étalait le long d'un mur. Certaines étagères étaient occupées par des figurines qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler celles qu'Albus avait dansson bureau. Enfin, dans un coin de la pièce, un meuble qu'Harry ne parvint pas à reconnaître prenait place. Il semblait avoir une base cubique, puis s'élevait à la manière d'une étagère moins large.

– Selena… Murmura le jeune sorcier en s'approchant du lit. Il n'eut aucune réponse et réitéra donc son appel, en prenant garde à ne pas buter contre un meuble.

– A ta place, je parlerai plus fort… Fit une voix assez grave et moqueuse qui n'était certainement pas celle de Sélena.

Harry stoppa tout mouvement, à l'affut d'un intrus qui se serait introduit dans la chambre de sa sœur. Il scruta la pénombre, mais ne distingua aucune silhouette. Son pouls s'accéléra tandis que la pièce qui lui semblait auparavant chaleureuse devenait oppressante. Se pouvait-il que la voix qu'il était le seul à entendre à Poudlard…

– Je t'ai dit de parler plus fort, pas de te taire… reprit la voix, toujours railleuse.

– Mhhh, marmonna Sélena de son lit, tais-toi…j'essaie de dormir…

– Heu…Selena… balbutia Harry, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ta chambre…

– Belle perspicacité, mon ami… autre chose ? Se moqua la voix, avant d'éclater de rire.

Cela eut pour effet de réveiller complètement Selena qui changea de position, encore et encore jusqu'à réussir à s'extirper de son lit. Elle se gratta la tête, tout en cherchant au sol un pull qu'elle enfila rapidement. La voix s'était tue, mais Harry pouvait entendre sa respiration profonde dans la pièce.

– Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Selena dans un bâillement, tout en se dirigeant vers les fenêtres pour ouvrir entièrement les rideaux. La chambre fut éclairée par la pâle lueur hivernale. Les posters aux murs étaient principalement des Bizarr'Sister. Il y avait également des aquarelles de paysages, ainsi que quelques photos de Sélena et de son grand-père, ainsi que des jeunes filles portants l'uniforme de Beauxbâtons.

– Il doit être onze heures…répondit Harry dont les yeux étaient toujours à la recherche de l'intrus. Albus m'a demandé de te réveiller, il veut te parler avant de repartir à Poudlard.

– Sans doute de Beauxbâtons…

-Il ne m'a rien dit de plus…reconnut Harry, avant d'enchaîner alors qu'il se demandait si la voix sinistre de Poudlard ne l'avait pas suivi jusqu'ici. Dis, la voix qui parle…c'est quoi ?

– Une voix qui parle… Singea ladite voix, Selena tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton frère était si intelligent…

– Arrête, ce n'est pas gentil ! Répliqua l'étudiante de Beauxbâtons en se retournant sur l'étrange meuble, que Harry ne reconnut toujours pas, même avec la lumière du jour. Ladislas, voici Sheshir, mon chat. Sheshir, montre-toi au lieu de te moquer…

De la boite qui servait de base au meuble sortit un félin à la couleur étonnante. C'était un gros chat gris tigré dont les rayures étaient bleues, comme ses yeux, anormalement grands. Il bondit sur une plateforme de l'étagère -qui était en réalité un arbre à chat- jusqu'à se retrouver à hauteur des deux jeunes sorciers. Harry haussa un sourcil devant l'animalplus qu'étrange. Mais ce furent ces yeux qui captèrent le plus son attention.

– Ainsi, tu es Ladislas ? Demanda-t-il comme si c'était le plus naturel qu'un chat puisse parler.

– Tu… parles… articula Harry, en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu que cela était possible lorsqu'Hagrid lui avait offert Hedwig ou même lors des cours sur les créatures magiques.

– Oui, ça m'arrive, répondit le chat dont les yeux brillèrent d'amusement. Selena, es-tu certaine que c'est bien ton frère ? Il ne me parait pas très vif d'esprit…

– En même temps, c'est assez déconcertant, un chat qui parle, le défendit Selena en levant les yeux au ciel. Cesse de l'ennuyer. Viens Ladislas, on va descendre…

Elle entraîna son frère hors de la chambre, loin de son chat dont le rire grave les accompagna jusqu'en bas des marches.

– Excuse-le, il ne peut pas parler à grand monde, si bien qu'il se défoule sur les quelques personnes qui habitent ici… c'est-à-dire grand-père et moi…et toi maintenant !

– Comment cela se fait-il qu'il puisse parler ? Souffla Harry qui se demandait s'il était parfaitement réveillé.

– Grand-père t'a expliqué pour ce qui est de notre magie qui serait trop puissante, et du lien avec une chose non magique pour ne pas exercer trop de pression sur ton corps, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, expliqua Selena, j'ai choisi Sheshir et comme à l'époque où nous avons mis en place le lien il n'était qu'un chaton, il a commencé à développer grâce à ma magie quelques dons, comme l'usage de la parole…

– Donc, c'est normal qu'il parle… Répeta pour la troisième fois Harry qui était toujours aussi choqué.

– Oui, acquiesça Selena, tu verras il n'est pas méchant, il faut juste qu'il s'habitue à toi. La confiance n'est pas naturelle chez lui.

Harry hocha la tête, sans toutefois être entièrement convaincu. Albus était toujours dans la cuisine lorsqu'ils y entrèrent. Il replia soigneusement le journal qu'il posa à côté de lui et croisa les mains.

– Selena, avant de partir, j'aimerai que nous parlions de Beauxbâtons, annonça-t-il avec réserve, comme s'il appréhendait la suite.

– J'imagine que Maxime n'a pas été très tendre envers moi lors de votre entrevue, grimaça Sélena en se servant une tasse de chocolat chaud.

– Madame Maxime, la reprit Albus, m'a parlé de certains accrochages avec différents élèves… moins enfantins que ce qu'il y avait pu avoir en première et deuxième année.

– Je ne fais que répondre à leurs provocations… Marmonna la jeune fille en baissant les yeux sur sa tasse. Elle n'était pas honteuse, mais énervée.

– Ce n'est pas la solution. Il faut en parler à tes professeurs.

– Mes professeurs sont tout aussi épouvantés que les élèves, même plus, commença à s'énerver Selena dont les mains se serrèrent sur une tranche de toast, après tout, tu imagines, je descends de Grindelwald, le plus grand mage noir du XXème siècle… Bien qu'ils ne sachent pas quel est mon lien avec lui, ils savent que j'en ai un, puisque je porte son nom. Après tout, que je sois sa fille, sa nièce, sa cousine éloignée au troisième degré, ils s'en fichent ! Tout ce qu'ils retiennent, c'est que je m'appelle Grindelwald !

Il y eut un silence tendu dans la cuisine, le temps qu'Albus cherche ses mots.

– Je comprends que ta situation soit difficile, cependant, tu ne dois pas t'abaisser à leur niveau. Mais je… -il souffla longuement avec lassitude- j'en toucherai un mot à Madame Maxime.

Il se leva, et sortit pour se rendre dans son bureau. En chemin, il caressa les cheveux de sa petite-fille dans un geste d'affection, qui adoucit le regard de Selena. Elle expira une fois, puis releva la tête, rencontrant le regard de son frère.

– Chouette ton apparence, dit-elle en reprenant le sourire, on se ressemble plus maintenant.

– Oui, acquiesça Harry qui était secrètement soulagé de changer de sujet, Albus m'a dit que je ressemblais beaucoup à Papa.

Selena pencha la tête sur le côté et l'examina avec attention. Sa bouche se courba dans un sourire ravi, tandis que ses yeux brillaient de la même manière que ceux de son grand-père.

– C'est vrai que tu lui ressembles beaucoup, fit-elle après un moment. J'imagine que tu ne l'as jamais vu ? Si tu veux je te montrerai les photos que j'ai de lui et Maman.

– J'aimerai beaucoup, accepta Harry.

Il resta pendant le petit-déjeuner de sa sœur, puis ils se quittèrent pour le reste de la matinée. Harry en profita pour étudier tandis que sa sœur finissait de ranger ses affaires. Pendant le repas du midi, personne n'évoqua Beauxbâtons, chacun préférant des sujets moins délicats, comme les cadeaux de Noël. Comme Harry et Selena ne se connaissait pas encore, Albus leur proposa de visiter dans les jours suivants la galerie marchande de Cologne, pour qu'ils fassent leurs achats en se concertant.

Le directeur de Poudlard les quitta à la fin du repas et les deux jeunes passèrent l'après-midi à jouer à la bataille explosive et aux bavboules dans le salon du deuxième étage qui était de loin la plus chaude pièce de la maison. Vers seize heures, Skeeny leur apporta un gâteau avec du chocolat chaud, et finit par accepter de jouer avec eux, après maintes supplications de la part des deux Grindelwald.

– Comment est Poudlard ? Demanda à un moment Selena, alors qu'ils s'étaient mis aux échecs, une fois Skeeny reparti pour préparer le dîner.

– C'est merveilleux, répondit Harry avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il y a des escaliers qui bougent tout seul, des tableaux à chaque couloir… La grande salle est immense, avec quatre longues tables, une pour chaque maison. A Halloween, elle est remplie de citrouilles, avec un festin de bonbons… Le parc est immense, en plus du terrain de Quidditch…

– Tu joues au Quidditch ?

– Oui, en tant qu'attrapeur, sourit l'ancien gryffondor. Et toi ?

– Non, pas trop, admit sa sœur, j'ai eu un balai pour mes huit ans, mais comme grand-père ne sait pas jouer… Je n'ai jamais vraiment pratiqué. Et puis à l'école, je préfère laisser ma place aux vrais passionnées.

– Si tu veux, on pourra voler ensemble quand il fera moins froid, proposa Harry avec un grand sourire, en imaginant les poursuites de vif d'or dans le domaine en été.

– Quand il fera moins froid, alors, insista en riant Selena. Elle eut un regard pour l'une des fenêtres du salon et frissonna instinctivement. Dehors, il avait neigé toute l'après-midi, si bien qu'une couche maintenant importante de neige s'étalait sur tout le domaine.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement, ce qui n'interrompu pas les jeunes dans leur partie. Sheshir, qu'Harry n'avait pas revu de la journée traversa la pièce et vint se poser sur les genoux de sa maîtresse, qui lui caressa distraitement la tête, tout en réfléchissant à son prochain coup.

Le salon du deuxième étage était réservé aux membres de la famille, si bien qu'il était plus petit que celui du rez-de-chaussée. Une cheminée décorée par les armoiries de la famille Dumbledore réchauffait la pièce dont le parquet grinçait imperceptiblement. Une table ronde prenait place à côté d'une des fenêtres, dont la vue tombait sur le lac. Comme la pièce se trouvait à l'angle de la maison, sa deuxième fenêtre donnait sur l'arrière du domaine ainsi que la serre. L'un des angles de la pièce était occupé par un canapé où l'on pouvait s'avachir tellement il était long et large. Enfin, une armoire ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque étaient dans un renfoncement du mur.

– Hum, je ne te conseille pas de faire ça, fit la voix grave de Sheshir, alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à prendre un pion de Selena.

– C'est de la triche ! S'indigna celle-ci avec toutefois un sourire qui marquait son amusement.

– Il faut bien égaliser, se défendit Harry avant d'expliciter sous le regard interrogateur de sa sœur, tu as 13 ans, je n'en ai que 12 ! Je suis plus jeune, j'ai donc besoin d'assistance.

– De la part de mon chat ? Se moqua Selena, en s'inclinant toutefois devant l'argument de son frère. Profites-en, bientôt nous aurons le même âge…

– Albus m'a dit que j'aurai plus ou moins repris ma taille d'ici l'été prochain. Et donc Sheshir, que me proposes-tu ?

– Pour commencer, retire tes mains du jeu, que je puisse y voir clair, commanda le chat dont les yeux bleus scrutaient le plateau avec grand intérêt. Es-tu sur de savoir jouer ? On pourrait penser que tu places tes pions d'une manière aléatoire…

– Heu…

– C'est bien ce qui me semblait, souffla le félin avec résignation. Tour en D4.

La tour s'anima sous les ordres de la voix grave du félin, sans aucun reproche, alors que Harry avait dû batailler pour finalement abdiquer devant les pièces qu'il bougeait manuellement, lassé d'entendre leur indignation. Le jeune sorcier haussa un sourcil et attendit la réponse de sa sœur. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

La partie se finit par un échange vif entre Sheshir et sa maîtresse. Harry, lui, était ravi, c'était la première fois qu'il gagnait aux échecs, et bien qu'il ait été aidé par un chat magique, il se sentait devenu sage. De plus, passé son sarcasme tranchant, Sheshir s'avérait être assez sympathique, et, même si les insultes rabachant l'idiotie de Harry avaient fusé, la partie avait été plutôt amusante.

Ils en commencèrent même une autre, avant d'aller manger. Comme convenu, Albus n'était pas rentré de sa réunion à Poudlard, et les deux jeunes sorciers passèrent donc la soirée ensemble, en partie avec Sheshir qui comme eux, appréciaient particulièrement la chaleur du petit salon. C'est ainsi que débuta la semaine la plus ? de Harry.

Les trois Dumbledore passaient leur journée ensemble, pour manger, visiter Cologne, jouer aux échecs ou aux bavboules, discuter et même pour étudier. Les yeux d'Albus brillaient souvent en voyant ses deux petits-enfants s'entendre à merveille. Selena était ravie de pouvoir enfin connaître son jumeau, qui, même s'il restait discret sur son ancienne vie, était tout ce qu'elle avait pu espérer. Elle prit également très à cœur son rôle de grande sœur temporaire et insista longuement pour aider Harry dans ses études, même si ce dernier rechignait à présent, à se mettre au travail, préférant jouer ou discuter avec sa jumelle.

De son côté, Harry avait enfin trouver en eux une famille. Un grand-père un peu excentrique, qui serait sans doute peu présent durant les prochains mois, et qui, le sachant pertinemment, profitait de ses moments. Une sœur formidable, qui le maternait plus qu'il ne l'avait été ces dernières années après seulement une semaine passée ensemble. Un elfe de maison adorable, qui veillait à ce qu'il ne manque de rien et qui pleurait dès qu'on le remerciait. Et enfin, un chat à l'humour tranchant et à la sagesse étonnante.

Il semblait à l'ancien gryffondor qu'il avait toujours eu sa place au Domaine et que sa vie à Privet Drive n'avait été qu'un autres de ses cauchemars qui s'évanouissait à présent qu'il avait retrouvé sa véritable place.

Le jour de Noël, après qu'Albus se soit rendu à Poudlard pour parler aux professeurs qui y étaient restés, ils purent manger un festin préparé par Skeeny, Selena et Harry qui avaient passés toute leur journée à cuisiner.

– Je crois qu'il est temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux, annonça Albus lorsque l'horloge sonna minuit.

D'un geste de baguette, il fit apparaître une pile de paquets et commença par en prendre un jaune qu'il fourra dans les mains de Skeeny dont les yeux globuleux s'embuèrent de larmes :

– Mais… Je ne peux pas accepter…. Je… Balbutia la créature, qui commença à déballer religieusement le papier.

Selena leva les yeux au ciel, et murmura à l'oreille de son frère que chaque année, l'elfe manquait de faire une crise cardiaque quand on lui offrait son cadeau. Cette année, il semblait que ce soit un livre d'une auteure que Skeeny adorait. Il sautilla sur place une dizaine de minutes, pleurant à chaudes larmes devant la gentillesse de « Maître Albus ». A cet instant, il ressemblait beaucoup à Dobby lorsqu'Harry lui avait proposé de s'asseoir.

– Allons, allons, sourit le mage blanc, il ne faut pas se mettre dans des états pareils.

– Oui, pardon, excusez-moi, sanglota l'elfe avant de se moucher dans son habit, et -enfin- de se taire.

– A mon tour, fit Sélena qui prit un paquet dans la pile et le donna rapidement à Harry. Voilà, c'est…heu, expliqua la jeune sorcière, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais ça peut t'intéresser…

Harry ouvrit l'emballage, et découvrit avec émotion une photo de ceux qui semblaient être ses parents. Comme Albus et Selena lui avaient dit, son père lui ressemblait beaucoup. C'était un homme au visage gracieux bien qu'un peu dur, avec des yeux bleu-violet, et des cheveux blonds avec quelques mèches rousses. Il souriait à une jeune femme aux yeux bleu, et aux longs cheveux roux dont le visage était éclairé par un sourire radieux. Plusieurs mèches s'échappaient de son ruban de la même couleur que son regard, et venaient tomber sur son visage dont la pâleur laissait penser qu'elle n'avait pas souvent vu le soleil. Ils étaient radieux.

– Ils sont magnifiques, murmura Harry tout en posant le cadre à côté de lui. Merci beaucoup.

–Contente que ça te plaise, sourit Selena en lui attrapant une main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

Un silence flotta quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Sheshir intervienne, demandant son propre cadeau, avec un culot qui amusa les trois Dumbeldore.

– Tiens, voici les friandises que tu aimes tant, lui tendit sa maîtresse en sortant le paquet qu'elle avait acheté avec Harry à Paris.

Le félin sourit de contentement et en prit une en bouche sans perdre de temps. Harry attrapa un paquet et le donna timidement sa sœur. Heureusement, son cadeau lui plu, et ils échangèrent un sourire -soulagé pour lui qui avait craint qu'elle n'aime pas. Albus eut lui aussi droit à un cadeau, qui venaient de ses petits-enfants. C'était Harry qui avait décidé lors de leur visite à Cologne, alors qu'ils passaient devant un magasin de vêtements, il s'était souvenu de ce que lui avait dit son grand-père l'année précédente à propos du miroir du Risèd. Le directeur de Poudlard se retrouva donc avec plusieurs pairs de chaussettes plus excentriques les unes que les autres, et qui lui plurent énormément. Quant à lui, il finit par prendre le plus gros paquet et le présenta à ses deux petits-enfants.

– C'est une pensine, expliqua-t-il lorsque l'emballage fut enlevé, dévoilant une sorte de coupelle en argent, qui semblait remplie d'eau, bien que ce n'en fut pas. Vous pouvez revoir des souvenirs importants avec, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je l'ai achetée…

Il montra les deux derniers paquets que les jeunes sorciers se hâtèrent de déballer. Chacun reçut un coffret contenant des fioles, qui pour Harry étaient des souvenirs de son grand-père datant du temps où il enseignait la métamorphose.

– Ainsi, tu pourras étudier avec autre chose que des livres, expliqua Albus avec un léger sourire. Quant à toi, Selena, tu sais ce que c'est…

– Des fiolms ! S'extasia l'étudiante de Beauxbâtons, en sortant une à une les fioles pour lire leurs étiquettes. Merci, Grand-père !

– Des quoi ? répéta Harry, un peu perdu.

-Des fiolms, c'est comme les films moldus, sauf que c'est sorcier, expliqua Selena avec excitation. Ce n'est donc pas fait avec la technologie moldues, mais avec des acteurs, qui jouent l'action, et dont on copie les souvenirs. On recoupe les souvenirs de tous les acteurs, et on obtient une sorte de film, sauf que c'est des fiolms !

– C'est un né-moldu qui a inventé le concept, ajouta Albus à l'intention de Harry. Il a créé le mot en contractant le mot fiole et film.

– Comme la manipulation des souvenirs est très délicate, les fiolms sont très rares, comment as-tu fait pour en avoir autant ? Demanda Selena qui ne quittait pas son sourire ravi.

– Des relations, répondit très mystérieusement Albus dont le regard pétillait d'amusement.

Ils restèrent encore une vingtaine de minutes dans le salon, avant d'aller se coucher. Le lendemain, Selena montra à son frère comment se servir de la pensine et ils regardèrent ensemble l'une des fiolms.

Il suffisait de vider la fiole dans la coupelle et de plonger la tête dedans. On avait la sensation de tomber pendant quelques instants, puis on arrivait dans le souvenir que l'on vivait ou revivait à la manière d'un fantôme invisible : le corps était immatériel et traversait tous les objets, et personne ne remarquait la présence d'intrus. Cela paraissait bien plus réel qu'un film moldu, car on pouvait se déplacer dans le souvenir, suivre tel ou tel personnage, et donc voir plusieurs fois la même fiolm en découvrant à chaque fois un élément qui avait échappé jusqu'alors.

Enfin, quelques jours après le réveillon de fin d'année, Albus appela Harry dans son bureau tandis que Selena préparait son départ pour Beauxbâtons.

– Ladislas, je voulais te parler, le salua Albus avec un sourire rayonnant. J'ai reçu la réponse de l'ambassade de Russie. J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu es officiellement russe sous le nom de Ladislas Alexei Grindelwald.

– Oh… ils ont été rapides, nota Harry avec surprise. Il aurait pensé que cela prendrait plusieurs mois.

– C'est en partie grâce à ta mère, sourit Albus. Alors, maintenant, nous pouvons penser à ton école, pour savoir où t'inscrire en septembre prochain. Je pense qu'il n'est pas impossible de rattraper ton année de retard, et donc de demander une entrée en quatrième année.

– Je pense aussi, accorda Harry en se grattant la tête. Mais, je ne sais pas encore exactement quelle école je choisirai. Selena m'a parlé de Koldovstoretz, mais apparemment les examens d'entrée sont difficiles.

– Koldovstoretz serait bien pour toi, approuva Albus dont les yeux tombèrent sur une lettre posée sur son bureau. Le sceau de la lettre représentait un cercle dans lequel était dessiné un sablier stylisé, qui pouvait également rappeler le symbole du ying et du yang. Et je pense que le niveau est abordable pour toi, reprit le mage blanc, après un temps de réflexion.

– Vraiment ? Sinon je peux aller à Dumstrang, mais…

– Tu es libre, Ladislas, le rassura Albus. Nous pouvons toujours envoyer une demande aux deux écoles et voir après si tu es pris à Koldovstoretz.

– Je veux bien, merci, répondit Harry avec soulagement.

En étudiant l'histoire de la magie, il s'était renseigné sur Grindelwald, et plus il en apprenait sur lui, plus il lui semblait que son grand-père ressemblait à Voldemort. Pour l'instant, il ne voulait rien avoir en commun avec lui, alors aller dans l'école qu'il avait fréquenté le rebutait. Porter son nom était bien suffisant, et ne semblait pas facile aux vues des ennuis qu'avait Sélena à son école…

– Bien. Je ferai les démarches nécessaires, déclara Albus, dont les yeux glissèrent de nouveau vers l'enveloppe. Ladislas, reprit-il, je dois m'absenter pour deux jours. Skeeny est au courant et Sélena va repartir à Beauxbâtons, donc tu seras seul… J'essayerai de repasser avant de me rendre à Poudlard, mais si mes affaires prennent trop de temps… Je ne peux rien te promettre.

– Oh… D'accord. Harry hocha la tête et offrit un dernier sourire à son grand-père avant de quitter son bureau.

Entre Sélena à Beauxbâtons et Albus à Poudlard, il savait déjà qu'il allait être particulièrement seul pour les mois à venir. Cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela cependant, car il serait avec Skeeny, et puis, sa sœur lui avait promis de lui écrire régulièrement. Quant à Albus, il essayerait dans une moindre mesure de rentrer les week-ends.

Ladislas ferma les yeux, son sourire toujours en place.

 _Il était heureux._

* * *

Vouli voulou...

Comment trouvez vous la nouvelle apparence de notre cher Harry ? Et Sheshir, qu'en pensez vous ? (Pour ceux qui se demanderait, je me suis grandement inspiré du chat de Cheshire, notament celui de Tim Burton niveau physique)

Oh, et les fiolms (le nom est vraiment pourri, excusez moi xD) ? Bonne ou mauvaise idée ?

Sur ce, bonne semaine, on se retrouve ce week-end pour un nouveau chapitre ! (Sans vouloir insister, je pense que plus il y aura de review, plus vite les chapitres arriveront...)


	6. Un curieux examinateur

Bonjour ! Voila le nouveau chapitre, qui sert un peu de transition, avec un nouvel élément, bref, vous allez découvrir par vous-même.

Merci à mes deux merveilleuses betas Marion et Miiss !

Et grand merci à vous, qui me suivez de plus en plus en laissant des reviews très encourageantes, auxquelles je vais répondre tout de suite :

Pour la pensine, pour répondre à TezuKa j, c'est simplement le geste que font les acteurs dans les film. Ils plongent dans la tête dans la pensine, et "tombent dedans" si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Du coup, ça ne doit pas être inconfortable :p Quant aux portraits des parents de Ladi et Selena, c'est simplement parce qu'Albus ne les as vus que très peu de temps, pendant la guerre, et à ce moment là, on n'a pas en tête d'aller se faire faire le portrait.

Harry-Snape-Malfoy : le précepteur, c'est Skeeny xD D'une part, Albus ne vas pas faire entrer un inconnu dans le Domaine, et d'autre part, c'est Skeeny qui s'est occupé de l'éducation de Selena avant Beauxbâtons (j'en parle dans ce chapitre). Pour le savoir-vivre, pas trop non... C'est au savoir et à la puissance que Koldo recrute, et évidemment, ses élèves sont de familles nobles (sauf quelques exceptions) donc ils ont déjà les codes. Pour Ladi... je vais peut-être en parler à l'approche de Yule...

Adenoide : Ahhh...la relation Ladislas/Gellert va être un peu compliquée, comme tu peux l'imaginer. Après tout, il n'arrête pas de voir des parrallèlse entre Grindelwald et Voldemort, qui a tué ses parents d'adoption (les Potter), tenté de le tuer à un an, et plus tard pour la pierre philosophale -notons qu'à ce moment, il n'était pas très beau, ce qui peut faire pencher la balance, perso j'aurai été traumatisé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va doucement changer de point du vue -ça commence déjà dans ce chapitre grâce à notre petite Selena... je n'en dis pas plus !

Enfin, Merci à Mini-Yuya, Alpo, CelesteDiam1789 :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Un curieux examinateur**

* * *

Les mois suivants furent reposants pour Ladislas après tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie, de sa découverte du monde sorcier, en passant par le 4 Privet Drive, sans oublier sa rencontre avec un troll des montagnes, et bien évidemment son combat avec Voldemort. La sensation d'être sans cesse suivi l'avait quitté et il avait fini par oublier les évènements tragiques de Poudlard, que ce soit la voix sifflante qui parlait de tuer, le message sanglant sur le mur, les pétrifications, ou encore son don de fourchelangue.

Comme son grand-père l'avait promis, il avait entrepris de retrouver sa taille normale. A chaques vacances, son grand-père et lui pratiquaient un rituel, qui lui redonnait quelques centimètres. Ils avaient également commencé à débrider sa magie, qui s'avérait être bien plus facile à utiliser maintenant, et sa puissance, alors même qu'elle n'était pas à son maximum, était très impressionnante. Il avait été convenu qu'il changerait de baguette magique, d'une part parce qu'elle ne répondait plus aussi bien à sa volonté, puisque sa magie avait évolué en même temps qu'elle grandissait, d'autre part pour ne pas se faire repérer en tant qu'Harry Potter par un sorcier qui aurait déjà vu sa baguette de houx. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce qui allait servir de canalisateur, comme Sheshir le faisait avec Selena, mais y réfléchissait souvent, bien que son grand-père lui ait assuré qu'il avait le temps : c'était sur une longue durée que sa magie fatiguerait son corps, il avait donc encore une année entière avant que sa décision ne devienne impérative.

La solitude lui pesait parfois, cependant Skeeny était toujours là pour lui remonter le moral. De plus, il recevait chaque semaine une lettre de sa sœur avec qui il correspondait. Elle lui parlait de ses cours, de Beauxbâtons, de tout et de rien, des vacances qui approchaient… Son grand-père essayait quant à lui de rentrer lors de week-ends. Le reste de la semaine, il était seul avec l'elfe familial.

Pour ne pas rentrer dans une routine, il s'efforçait d'alterner les heures d'étude théorique, et pratique, qu'il exerçait en compagnie de Skeeny pour éviter tout accident, et les temps de loisir, où il lisait généralement, ou volait dans le domaine. Il pouvait également se reposer dans la serre qu'il appréciait particulièrement pour son calme et la sérénité qu'elle dégageait. Il s'était mis à échanger en russe avec Skeeny, qui le corrigeait, tout en lui assurant qu'il s'améliorait de jour en jour.

Il utilisait régulièrement la pensine, avec chaque semaine de nouveaux souvenirs de son grand-père pour l'aider notamment en métamorphose, puisque ce dernier avait enseigné cette matière. Il empruntait également des fiolms à sa sœur et découvrait doucement la culture sorcière, avec par exemple les Contes de Beedle le Barde, adaptés pour le cinéma sorcier.

Au dehors, le printemps avait succédé à l'hiver et le Domaine commençait sa lente transformation. Le lac avait dégelé tandis que les arbres retrouvaient peu à peu leurs feuilles. Les plantes de la serre avaient fleuries, ainsi que les buissons dans la forêt qui entourait le Domaine. Depuis quelques semaines, Ladislas avait pris l'habitude de prendre son déjeuner sur la terrasse qui donnait sur le lac pour en admirer la vue, qui à certains moments, lui rappelait le parc de Poudlard. Certains jours particulièrement chauds, il lui arrivait même de nager pendant une heure dans le lac, pour changer des habituels vols en balais.

Il était en train d'aider Skeeny à la cuisine lorsqu'un bruit suspect venant du premier étage l'interpella. Il s'arrêta dans sa tâche et interrogea du regard l'elfe qui lui apprit que son grand-père venait de rentrer par cheminée. Ladislas fronça les sourcils, et sortit de la cuisine pour se diriger vers le bureau d'Albus, qui n'était pas censé rentrer au Domaine pendant la semaine.

– Oh, Ladislas ! Le salua joyeusement son grand-père alors qu'il venait d'entrer dans son bureau. Comment te sens-tu ?

– Bien… répondit lentement Ladislas, et toi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

– Et bien…commença Albus avec un petit sourire, il semble que je vais rester au Domaine quelques temps. Le conseil d'administration a jugé bon de me suspendre de ma fonction, suite à une nouvelle agression….

– Mais…ce n'est pas logique…

– Les gens ne sont pas toujours logiques… Déclara Albus avec sagesse.

– Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda son petit-fils, qui voyait la situation avec plus d'inquiétude que son grand-père.

– Oh…je vais attendre que l'on me rappelle. Après tout, je ne suis plus habilité à rentrer à Poudlard. Et, bien que ce soit terrible, je te l'accorde, cela va me permettre de ne plus te laisser seul.

Ladislas hocha la tête, bien qu'intérieurement surpris par la réaction de son grand-père, qui n'avait pas l'air de s'en faire beaucoup pour son école. Il se rappela toutes les fois où Albus avait agi sans paraître raisonnable et haussa les épaules. Après tout, n'avait-il pas pensé qu'il était fou, lors de son premier discours ? Le jeune sorcier se fustigea et redescendit en compagnie de son grand-père, qui les jours suivants, l'aida dans ses études avec beaucoup d'application, ce qui lui permit de passer rapidement certains chapitres de deuxième année. Depuis que sa magie était moins muselée, il avait beaucoup de facilité à lancer des sortilèges, et la métamorphose était devenue d'une simplicité déconcertante grâce en particulier aux souvenirs puis aux conseils d'Albus.

– Mais, et pour les nés-moldu ? Demanda Ladislas après quelques jours passés ensemble, alors qu'ils étaient dans la bibliothèque en train d'étudier le sortilège d'Allégresse.

– Je ne sais pas, admit Albus après un silence. Pour l'instant, les victimes sont seulement pétrifiées et pourront donc se réveiller dès que Madame Pomfresh aura préparé du filtre de mandragore. J'ai quelques hypothèses sur les causes de ces attaques, même si je ne puis prouver quoi que ce soit. J'ai donné des instructions à Minerva, en espérant que cela suffise…

– Poudlard va fermer ? S'inquiéta l'ancien gryffondor, dont le cœur se serra à cette idée. Poudlard avait été sa première maison, et il se refusait à l'idée qu'elle ferme.

– C'est en effet une éventualité…mais peut-être trouverons-nous le coupable avant de prendre une décision si extrême.

Albus caressa sa barbe pensivement, puis lança un sourire à son petit-fils en l'enjoignant à ne pas s'inquiéter. Ladislas hocha la tête et se remit au sortilège d'Allégresse. Cependant, il garda toute la matinée cette discussion en tête. Son grand-père était étrange, comme s'il était inconscient du danger que représentait la chambre des secrets pour les nés-moldu. Être pétrifié n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère, si ?

Malgré le caractère irresponsable de son grand-père, Ladislas l'aimait, et ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il ne reparla donc pas de Poudlard durant les semaines suivant leur conversation. De toutes les façons, son ancienne école lui sortit rapidement de l'esprit, du fait de l'examen d'entrée de Koldovstoretz qui tombait en plein milieu des vacances de printemps. Il put donc être salué par son grand-père et sa sœur le matin de son départ pour Berlin, où il resterait trois jours, le temps de passer l'examen qui se déroulait à l'ambassade de Russie de la ville.

– Ça va bien se passer, tenta de le rassurer Selena qui voyait son inquiétude. Tu as beaucoup travaillé avec Grand-père, il n'y a aucune raison que tu ne sois pas pris.

– Je sais, déclara son frère en passant la main dans ses cheveux qui à présent lui cachaient en partie le front et la nuque. C'est juste que… c'est bête que ça tombe quand tu es ici…

– Mais ce n'est pas grave, ça ! S'exclama l'étudiante de Beauxbâtons en le frappant gentiment à l'épaule. Ce n'est que trois jours ! Allez, vas-y !

– Oui…

– Ladislas, appela Albus qui attendait un peu plus loin, sur le sentier qui traversait la forêt encerclant le Domaine. Il va falloir partir…

– J'arrive, cria à son attention Ladislas en se retournant vers sa sœur, à bientôt alors….

– Tu as intérêt à réussir ! L'avertit Selena avec un petit sourire.

– La réussite ne dépend que de toi, gamin… Fit Sheshir qui jusqu'alors ne semblait que paresser sur la terrasse. Tu es un Grindelwald-Dumbledore, après tout ! Continua le félin, qui s'étira avant de rentrer en achevant : et même si cette espèce est rare, elle est à prendre très au sérieux…

Après un dernier signe à sa jumelle, qu'il avait à présent rattrapée en taille maintenant que son corps avait retrouvé son âge d'origine, Ladislas courut vers son grand-père, avec qui il sortit du Domaine pour transplaner à Cologne. Là, ils passèrent par le réseau de la SNCF pour se rendre à Berlin. Albus, bien évidemment s'était déguisé comme à son habitude, et avait l'apparence d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Ils traversèrent les rues moldues de la ville jusqu'à l'ambassade de Russie.

Le bâtiment était impressionnant, avec une architecture très pompeuse. Tout en reprenant le style néo-classique traditionnel de la capitale allemande, le bâtiment rappelant un palais du XIXe siècle était néanmoins froid et colossal. Une attention particulière était apportée à son corps central marqué par une lanterne cubique et de hautes colonnes.

L'intérieur était tout aussi renversant, avec un luxe bien marqué. Albus entraîna son petit-fils dans un couloir décoré de marbre, vide de moldus. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une plaque où s'entrelaçait les mots « magie » et « Russie » dans l'écriture cyrillique que Ladislas put déchiffrer grâce à l'enseignement de Skeeny. Albus tapota de sa baguette la plaque et fit signe à son petit-fils de reculer. Le mur où était accroché la plaque disparut dans le sol, laissant une ouverture aux deux sorciers qui s'engouffrèrent dans le nouveau couloir, alors que le mur reprenait sa place dans un grondement sourd.

Ils arrivèrent à un hall qui ressemblait à si méprendre à la version moldue, si l'on oubliait les hiboux qui volaient, ainsi que les habits des fonctionnaires qui portaient de longues capes. Les deux anglais s'approchèrent d'un comptoir, où une sorcière dont le bureau était envahi de dossiers les salua :

– Bienvenue à l'ambassade magique de Russie. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

– C'est pour passer l'examen de Koldovstoretz, répondit poliment Albus en montrant Ladislas qui observait toujours les lieux avec curiosité.

– Bien sûr, par contre, vous ne pouvez l'accompagner, sourit la sorcière qui indiqua un escalier à l'écart, avant de replonger dans ses dossiers.

Albus serra son petit-fils dans ses bras en lui souhaitant bonne chance, puis laissa Ladislas monter l'escalier. Il se retrouva dans un couloir assez étroit, qui menait à différent bureaux secondaires d'après leurs noms. La décoration y était bien moins luxueuse que dans le hall, et le couloir peu éclairé. Alors qu'il pensait s'être trompé, Ladislas arriva devant une porte dont la plaque qui indiquait _Espace de rangement_ avait été plus ou moins recouverte par une simple feuille où était griffonné : _Koldovstoretz – Examen_.

L'ancien élève de Poudlard poussa doucement la porte, pour dévoiler une salle aux dimensions d'un cagibi, dans lequel, entre deux piles de cartons, se tenait un homme qui ferma les yeux avec désespoir en voyant Ladislas sur le pas de la porte.

– S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu t'es trompé, et qu'en vérité, tu ne veux pas passer l'examen d'entrée de Koldovstoretz et que je vais pouvoir sortir de ce trou…

– En fait…si, répondit doucement Ladislas, dont les yeux voyageaient entre les dossiers qui s'empilaient jusqu'au plafond et l'homme qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, malgré son bouc aux cheveux blancs qui tranchaient singulièrement avec sa peau si noire qu'elle semblait aspirer la lumière. Ses yeux bruns scrutaient avec désespoir son visiteur. Sa stature imposante le forçait à se recroqueviller entre les piles de dossiers et la table devant lui, sur laquelle un léger paquet de feuilles était posé. Il soupira en cherchant dans les papiers devant lui.

– Les ambassades devraient être tenues de donner des lieux décents pour passer les examens, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Il leva les yeux au plafond et reprit :

– Ferme la porte et assieds-toi.

Le cagibi paraissait encore plus petit, la porte fermée. Un tabouret fut trouvé sous un carton, et fut placé devant la table à laquelle Ladislas s'assit en face de l'homme.

– Bon, commença l'homme, qui donna un premier sujet à Ladislas. Ce matin, tu as l'épreuve de culture générale. A midi, tu manges avec moi au réfectoire de l'ambassade. Nous reprenons à quatorze heures avec la théorie des sortilèges. Demain, ce sera la pratique, et après-demain, botanique et potion, en théorie évidemment, au vu des locaux…

– D'accord, répondit Ladislas, en se mettant rapidement au travail.

A midi, il n'en pouvait plus. Premièrement, la salle était si petite qu'elle grimpait rapidement en température. Mais lorsque la porte était ouverte, le couloir envoyait des courants d'air glacés qui faisaient dangereusement tanguer les différentes piles de dossiers. La table sur laquelle Ladislas écrivait était elle aussi petite, si bien que lui et son examinateur n'avaient qu'une place très réduite pour leurs jambes. A la fin de la première heure, ils commencèrent à ressentir des démangeaisons. Trois heures plus tard, leurs corps était complètement endoloris.

Pour finir, Ladislas s'était lamentablement planté. Le test était pour des enfants qui avaient vécu dans le monde sorcier depuis leur naissance. Lui ne possédait pas un cinquième du savoir demandé. Il était si découragé qu'il pensa à abandonner, et ce fut la seule pensée de devoir partir à Durmstrang qui le dissuada. Ça et la déception de Selena s'il venait à renoncer.

– Il devrait exister une loi contre la maltraitance d'examinateur, grogna ledit examinateur qui s'étira avec soulagement alors qu'ils partaient en direction du réfectoire. J'espère au moins que ça vaut le coup gamin…

Ladislas eut une grimace gênée, sans avouer qu'il avait totalement raté l'épreuve et s'assit en silence à une table à l'écart des autres.

– C'est parce que l'école ne veut pas ouvrir ses portes à tous les aspirants, continua l'adulte perdu dans ses pensées, ce qui est normal, en soit vu le nombre restreint de réussite chaque année.

– Comment ça ? Osa Ladislas en fronçant les sourcils.

– Et bien, Koldovstoretz veut garder son emplacement, et plus généralement, tout ce qui la concerne, secret. C'est pour ça que les examens se passent dans les ambassades de Russie. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi veux-tu y aller ?

– On m'a dit que c'était une bonne école…

L'examinateur éclata de rire, faisant se retourner beaucoup de fonctionnaires sur eux. S'il avait une voix naturellement grave, son rire lui, était tonitruant et résonna quelques secondes dans le réfectoire.

– Oui, Koldovstoretz est une bonne école, admit-t-il avec un rictus moqueur. Je dirai même qu'elle est la meilleure pour son enseignement de qualité et la diversité des options qu'elle présente. Mais sinon ? Quelles sont tes motivations ?

– C'est celle qui reste après l'élimination de Poudlard et Durmstrang, avoua le jeune sorcier, après un temps d'hésitation.

– Comment ça ? Demanda l'examinateur dont la curiosité semblait s'être prise d'intérêt.

– Pour certaines raisons, je ne veux aller ni à Poudlard et Durmstrang, expliqua Ladislas en restant néanmoins vague.

– Et les autres ?

– Quels autres ?

– Ilvermorny, Castelobruxo, Uagadou ou encore Mahoutokoro ! Récita l'adulte avec une évidence qui blessa Ladislas. Tu es certain d'être un sorcier, petit ?

Voyant que le plus jeune restait silencieux, il reprit plus doucement, après l'avoir observé quelques instants :

– Ton visage me rappelle quelqu'un…

– Ma sœur a tenté le concours il y a trois ans, répondit Ladislas. Elle s'appelle Selena.

– Oui, s'écria l'adulte, dérangeant une nouvelle fois leurs voisins de table. Je me souviens ! Très bonne dans la pratique mais alors en théorie…. Je me souviens encore de sa copie blanche pour les potions….

Le jeune sorcier rit doucement, se souvenant parfaitement de plusieurs lettres de Selena insultant la merveilleuse matière qu'était l'étude des potions. Alors que le reste de son éducation était parfait, elle avait vraiment un gros problème au niveau des potions, du fait de la peur de Skeeny, qui n'avait jamais osé laissé Selena s'approcher d'un chaudron. Comme c'était lui qui supervisait son apprentissage, il avait rapidement compris que la cuisine, de même que la maison, ne survivraient pas aux cours de potion et avait donc laissé le soin à la future école de sa jeune maîtresse de lui enseigner cette matière. Depuis, Selena était lamentablement mauvaise en potion, que ce soit en théorie ou en pratique. Lorsqu'il l'avait appris, Ladislas avait été grandement soulagé, lui-même traumatisé par un certain professeur….

– Où est-elle allée, finalement ? Reprit l'examinateur avec un intérêt non-feint.

– Beauxbâtons.

– Oh…je vois… Elle s'y plaît ?

– Heu… L'ancien anglais hésita, ce qui suffit à l'adulte qui eut un geste de la main avant de changer de sujet.

– Pourquoi n'as-tu pas passé les examens en même temps qu'elle ? Finit-il par demander, à la fin de leur repas, qui s'éternisait, l'un comme l'autre n'ayant nullement envie de retourner dans le cagibi.

– L'occasion ne s'est pas présentée, éluda le jeune garçon en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Depuis qu'il était devenu Ladislas Grindelwald, sa plus grande peur était que l'on découvre son ancienne identité, et il était devenu légèrement paranoïaque. Son ancienne vie était d'ailleurs l'un des sujets qu'il évitait avec Selena, car encore trop sensible pour lui.

– Soit, fit l'examinateur en soufflant longuement. Bon…il est temps d'y retourner…

Il se leva sans grande motivation, entraînant Ladislas à sa suite. Ils traînèrent tous deux les pieds sur le retour, mais finirent par arriver dans leur « salle » où Ladislas débuta l'épreuve de sortilèges. Fort heureusement, il réussit bien mieux ce test, si bien que le lendemain, il arriva avec l'espoir d'obtenir une place à Koldovstoretz. L'intérêt de l'examinateur pour lui s'intensifia avec les épreuves de pratique, où il brilla grâce à la puissance de sa magie. Enfin, le dernier jour, il eut botanique et potion en théorie, où il fut, sans être exceptionnel, satisfaisant, au vu de son parcours scolaire.

– Bien, annonça l'examinateur, à la fin de la dernière épreuve. Les résultats te seront envoyés dans quelques semaines…

– Merci, murmura Ladislas, qui s'étirait avec fatigue. Il sortit avec hâte du cagibi, pour retrouver son grand-père dans le hall, accompagné de Selena. Les deux jumeaux parlèrent avec animation de la dernière journée d'examen de Ladislas, pendant qu'ils attendaient dans le bureau de la SNCF. Selena rassura son frère déjà inquiet quant aux résultats, et réussit à lui changer les idées. Alors qu'ils entraient dans l'antre de la cheminée, Albus leur annonça qu'il avait une réunion, et qu'il ne reviendrait que dans deux jours. Il poursuivit en indiquant que Skeeny les attendait à Cologne.

– Tu as toujours des réunions, même destitué de ta charge de directeur ? S'étonna Ladislas, qui se souvint alors qu'environ tous les deux mois, son grand-père partait pendant deux jours, et ne révélait rien de ce qu'il faisait pendant ce temps.

– Celle-ci ne concerne pas Poudlard, répondit Albus dont les lèvres formèrent un mince sourire tandis qu'il promettait à son petit-fils de lui expliquer de quoi il en retournait plus tard.

– Est-ce que demain on peut aller en ville ? Demanda Selena, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde intéressée par la question de la réunion. Elle devait être au courant, supposa son jumeau en remarquant son manque de curiosité.

– Oui, à condition que vous portiez les bracelets de protection, accorda le mage blanc qui fixa intensément sa petite-fille avant de s'éloigner, pour laisser la cheminée s'enflammer.

– C'est quoi des bracelets de protection ? Demanda Ladislas, tandis qu'il sortait de la cheminée. Il aperçut Skeeny qui attendait dans un coin de la cour et vint à leur rencontre.

– Des bracelets bardés de protection de grand-père, qui peuvent ramener au Domaine instantanément, expliqua sa sœur. Comme ça je peux aller en ville, même lorsqu'il n'est pas là…

Ils prirent chacun une main de leur elfe de maison qui transplana directement dans la cuisine du Domaine, où flottait une douce odeur de gâteau, qui fit rapidement oublier à Ladislas ses examens des derniers jours.

– C'est pour la fin de vos examens ! S'écria l'elfe avec un sourire éclatant et plein d'espoir.

Ladislas le remercia chaleureusement, le faisant rougir, comme à chaque fois, et s'installa en face de sa jumelle pour entamer le dîner. Comme prévu, le dessert, comme tout le reste, furent succulents, et ils se resservirent plusieurs fois avant de monter dans leurs chambres respectives.

Avant de s'endormir, Ladislas choisit de lire un conte russe portant sur Babayaga pour s'exercer à sa langue maternelle. Il allait bientôt suspendre sa lecture, lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit sur sa sœur et Sheshir qui bondit immédiatement sur le lit où il s'installa sans aucune gêne.

– Je ne te dérange pas ? Demanda Selena, restée sur le pas de la porte.

– Pas du tout, viens je t'en prie, sourit son frère en posant son livre et se remettant en position assise.

La jeune fille avança et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit de son frère. Elle portait en guise de pyjama un immense tee-shirt qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, et un jogging noir usé jusqu'à la corde, ce qui lui donnait un style bien plus décontracté que celui qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle revêtait l'uniforme de Beauxbâtons.

– Tu profites du calme ? S'amusa-t-elle, ses yeux posés sur le livre qu'il venait de fermer.

– Oui, avoua-t-il, les examens étaient un peu fatigants. J'avais oublié ce que c'était de rester plusieurs heures assis, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

– Tu vas réapprendre, ne t'inquiète pas, bailla Sheshir en roulant des yeux.

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire, avant de reprendre, plus sérieusement.

– Cela te dérangerait-il d'aller à Durmstrang ?

– Un peu, admit Ladislas avec sincérité. Premièrement, elle n'a pas une très bonne réputation, et beaucoup de mages noirs sont passés là-bas, ce qui m'amène au second point; Grindelwad est passé là-bas.

– Papa aussi, fit remarquer Selena, qui s'était mis à caresser son chat tout en écoutant son frère.

– Papa n'a pas tué des millions d'innocents, répliqua l'ancien gryffondor. Tu souffres déjà de sa réputation à Beauxbâtons, qu'est-ce que se sera dans son ancienne école ?

Sa sœur lui adressa un sourire triste, qui suffisait comme réponse. Lors de leurs échanges épistolaires, elle lui avait déjà parlé des brimades qu'elle subissait à l'Institut. Ça ne l'atteignait pas vraiment, mais la contraignait à rester seule, en dehors de deux ou trois amies, qui fuyaient à chaque conflit. Cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela, habituée dès son enfance à la solitude, de plus elle avait Sheshir, mais c'était néanmoins une gêne.

– Tu sais, avant d'être un mage noir, c'est notre grand-père, tout comme Albus, avant d'être le directeur de Poudlard l'est.

Ladislas grimaça, ne voyant pas les choses de cette manière.

– Oui, mais… je veux dire, ça ne te plaît pas qu'on te juge juste en fonction de son nom, et de ce qu'il a fait. Autant si on s'appelait Dumbledore, ça serait moins grave.

– Je n'en suis pas certaine… Je pense que les gens voudraient nous pousser à faire comme Grand-père, sans même nous demander notre avis.

– C'est clair que ça ne marche pas avec Grindelwald, marmonna le jeune sorcier.

– Non, là on te voit comme un mage noir en puissance, parce qu'il a été prouvé que le mal est héréditaire, se moqua Selena en roulant des yeux. Les gens sont si stupides…

– En fait, je ne sais pas lequel est le pire…

– Bonne question, approuva l'étudiante de Beauxbâtons. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que nous prenions le nom de Maman…

– C'est quoi déjà ? Demanda Ladislas en fronçant les sourcils, pas certain de l'avoir déjà entendu. Sa sœur le regarda un certain temps, cherchant la réponse.

– Aucune idée, avoua-t-elle après un moment, j'ai toujours entendu Alisa Grindelwald…

– Faudra demander à Grand-père…

– Oui, approuva Selena tout en se couchant aux côtés de son frère.

Il y eut un long silence, alors que la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Ladislas entendait seulement la respiration lourde de Sheshir et de sa sœur. Pendant ces vacances, le frère et la sœur avaient plusieurs fois éternisé leurs conversations dans la soirée et choisi de dormir dans la même chambre, pour éviter à l'un de retourner dans sa propre chambre, par fainéantise. Et puis, les lits étaient si grands qu'ils ne se dérangeaient pas.

Il allait s'endormir lorsque Selena chuchota, à moitié consciente :

– Tu sais…je pense tout de même qu'avant d'être un meurtrier, c'est notre grand-père…

* * *

Le journal attendait son nouveau maître.

Le dernier avait été parfait. La petite Weasley s'était avérée très influençable et avait agi selon ses ordres à la perfection. Mais la petite Weasley avait commencé à ne plus se souvenir de certaines après-midis. Elle avait retrouvé du sang sur sa robe, ainsi que des plumes, sans savoir d'où cela provenait. La petite Weasley avait eu peur. Et finalement, elle avait compris.

Mais cela importait peu. Un jour ou l'autre, il se trouverait un nouveau confident.

L'eau de la flaque dans lequel il se trouvait ne semblait pas abîmer ses pages, encore vierges de toute encre. Il avait résisté à bien pire…

La porte des toilettes du deuxième étage s'ouvrit brusquement, troublant le calme des lieux. Mimi Geignarde était parti s'amuser dans les tuyaux après sa dernière crise de nerf, si bien que la pièce était étrangement silencieuse. Seuls les sanglots du nouvel arrivant vinrent briser le silence.

Colin Crivey n'allait pas bien depuis certains temps. En fait, cela durait depuis plusieurs mois, maintenant. Lorsque les agressions avaient débuté, il avait eu peur, bien évidemment, mais c'est au retour des vacances de Noël que tout s'était gâté : Harry Potter était parti.

Harry Potter était parti !

Les élèves avaient tout de suite dit que c'était de sa faute, qu'il était le coupable, et peu de personne l'avait défendu. Colin, l'avait fait pourtant, s'attirant les foudres de ses camarades.

Et puis, quelques semaines plus tard, il y eut une nouvelle agression. La peur revint, mais personne ne parla de nouveau de Harry Potter. Si ce n'était pas lui, pourquoi était-il parti ?

Colin ne le savait pas. Mais il croyait en Harry Potter.

Des élèves plus âgées se moquaient de lui, mais peu lui importait. Lui, voulait seulement que Harry Potter revienne. Mais cela n'était pas arrivé.

Colin était seul.

Colin pleurait parce qu'Harry Potter était parti.

Le première année sécha finalement ses larmes et se releva, prêt pour aller en cours, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur un petit carnet dans une flaque d'eau. Il fit quelques pas, et le ramassa, se demandant à qui il pouvait appartenir. Ses doigts feuilletèrent les pages blanches, jusqu'à remonter la première page, où apparurent les mots : _Bonjour, je m'appelle Tom_.

* * *

Un peu de suspens pour la fin de ce chapitre, hein ? Non, je n'oublie pas Poudlard, et ce qui s'y passe. Je vais d'ailleurs garder les éléments des livres : l'évasion de Sirius Black, le tournoi des trois sorciers, la coupe du monde de quiddditch, l'ordre du phénix, ect... Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne m'éparpille pas !

Ensuite, et oui, notre petit Ladi a un peu changé de point du vue sur son grand-père. Faut être indulgent, il était à gryffondor avant... Et ensuite... Ah ! Koldo (je vous avoue que je ne sais toujours pas comment on écrit ce nom, je ne fais que le copier-coller depuis le wikipotter). Héhé, je voulais changer de l'école de Durmstrang, même si j'adore certaines fics avec elle ! Mais c'est un peu logique que ne voulant pas trop souffrir de son nom, Ladi veuille aller ailleurs qu'à Durmstrang, non ?

Sur ce, Joyeux Nowel ! On se retrouve... (bonne question, peut-être que je vais laisser de nouveau un chapitre lundi ou mardi si j'ai assez d'avance ou sinon vendredi !)

Tchuus !


	7. Visite à Nurmengard

Bonsoir !

J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël !

Comme cadeau, voici un nouveau chapitre (avec une petite surprise je pense ^^).

Merci à mes betas Marion et Miiss, et à vous, mes fidèles lecteurs/lectrices. Quelques réponses aux reviews :

Alpo : je suis désolée, mais le nom de la maman des jumeaux ne vas pas être dévoilé tout de suite... c'est une sorte de joker ;) Je viens d'achever le chapitre 10, et je n'en parle toujours pas. Mais je crois que tu vas pouvoir t'intéresser à autre chose après ce chapitre ^^.

Karozthor the Necromagus : Je vais garder l'évasion de Sirius, mais il faut pour cela que le Ministre vienne, dépose un journal dans la cellule de Sirius parlant de la disparition de Harry, comme dans le canon. Donc je garde ça pour un peu plus tard... Mais elle va survenir pendant l'automne je pense.

Merci ladyhinata1 ! ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Visite à Nurmengard**

* * *

Le lendemain, les deux jumeaux restèrent au Domaine la matinée, jouant aux échecs avec Sheshir, qui, l'air de rien, aidait Ladislas même si ce dernier s'était légèrement amélioré, puis mangèrent ce que leur avait préparé Skeeny avant de partir à Cologne. Ils firent un tour dans la librairie et chez l'apothicaire pour acheter des livres et ingrédients pour Selena, qui se plaignit des prochains cours de potions qui allaient être laborieux au vu des ingrédients qu'on lui demandait. Ayant mis les bracelets de protection de leur grand-père, Skeeny n'avait pas eu besoin de les accompagner, préférant préparer le repas du soir, où Albus reviendrait de sa mystérieuse réunion. Cependant Sheshir était venu, mais semblait étrangement mal à l'aise. Ladislas mit cela sur le compte de la foule, qui empêchait le félin de parler à sa guise.

Il devait être quinze heures lorsque Selena entraîna son frère dans la boutique de la SNCF, pour commander un voyage pour un petit village sorcier situé sur la côte nordique. Ils traversèrent le village, qui ressemblait à celui voisin de Poudlard, en moins entretenu. Il n'avait pas de boutiques, les maisons semblaient sales et misérables, et l'atmosphère était remplie d'humidité. Ils finirent par quitter le village, au profit d'une forêt peu engageante. A mesure qu'ils avançaient, Sheshir devenait de plus en plus agité, ce qui ne rassura guère Ladislas. Selena, elle, poursuivait sa route sur le sentier abandonné de la forêt. Ils arrivèrent finalement au bord d'une falaise, devant une mer orageuse.

– Selena, tu m'emmènes où, au juste ? Finit par demander Ladislas, qui frissonna sous l'effet du froid et d'un certain pressentiment.

– Tu vas voir, souffla sa sœur, qui observait avec attention l'horizon, en longeant la falaise. Elle finit par pointer une île qui était si minuscule qu'elle disparaissait parfois sous les vagues. Sheshir, tu es prêt ?

Le félin grogna, le poil hérissé.

– Tu sais que je n'aime pas cet endroit…

– S'il te plaît, Sheshir, insista la jeune fille en prenant son chat dans les bras, tout en attrapant son frère par l'épaule. Le félin grogna une nouvelle fois, puis ferma ses yeux si bleus. Et là, la même sensation que lorsqu'Albus transplanait avec lui prit Ladislas. L'instant d'après il se retrouvait étendu sur un rocher glissant, hébété.

– Tu sais transplaner !? S'écria-t-il pour se faire entendre, l'endroit où ils avaient atterri était plus proche de la mer, si bien qu'un bruit de vagues dominait le fond sonore.

– Oui, sur de petites distances, grâce à la magie de Selena, mais je n'aime pas ça… répondit Sheshir, dont le pelage était déjà trempé par les embruns de la mer. Il miaula de désespoir, pour être repris dans les bras d'un des deux jumeaux, ce qu'accepta de faire Ladislas.

– Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-il à sa sœur, qui ne semblait pas dérangée par l'eau sur sa cape.

– C'est par là, indiqua-t-elle, en se remettant en route. Une fois rentrés dans les terres, l'île présentait un champ plat de terre stérile, du fait de l'eau salée qui la recouvrait à chaque tempête. Il n'y avait aucune maison, aucun édifice, qui laisserait supposer une présence humaine, du moins c'est ce que pensait Ladislas avant d'apercevoir un imposant bâtiment noir de jais qui s'élevait sinistrement vers le ciel sombre et agité. A sa grande horreur, ils s'en approchaient et il finit par admettre qu'ils s'y dirigaient, alors que tout son instinct lui criait de rester loin de la bâtisse. De près, le bâtiment n'était pas plus accueillant, avec une architecture dure, sans aucune décoration. Ils étaient à une dizaine de mètres de l'entrée lorsque Ladislas lut les mots inscrit au-dessus de la porte : _Pour le plus grand bien._

– Selena… commença l'ancien gryffondor qui sentit son sang se glacer, tu ne m'as quand même pas amené à…

– Nurmengard ? Finit Selena, confirmant les doutes de son frère, si.

Elle poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident horrible, puis entra dans la prison, bâtie par leur grand-père, une cinquantaine d'année plus tôt, avant d'être lui-même enfermé là-bas. L'intérieur était aussi sinistre que l'île. Le sol et les murs étaient taillés dans de grosses pierres sombres, une odeur d'humidité et de moisissure emplissait le couloir lugubre, et le peu de lumière qu'il y avait venait de torches projetants des ombres inquiétantes sur les murs.

– On a le droit d'être ici ? Chuchota Ladislas, dont les bras se refermèrent sur le vide lorsque Sheshir sauta au sol pour rester à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

– Pas du tout, souffla Selena qui lui indiqua un escalier dont les marches taillées dans la pierre étaient inégales. Mais personne ne vient ici. Des sortilèges empêchent les prisonniers de s'enfuir, et quelques elfes leur donnent à manger. Des gardes viennent vérifier que tout est en ordre, mais c'est très rare, car le risque d'évasion est très bas. Et puis, personne ne sait où se situe la prison, donc…

– Personne sauf toi, remarqua son jumeau, alors qu'ils atteignaient le niveau le plus élevé du bâtiment.

– Exact, reconnut la jeune fille. J'ai fouillé dans les affaires de Grand-père.

– Et…tu es venue pour la première fois à quel âge exactement ?

– Je devais avoir onze ans, puisque j'étais déjà à Beauxbâtons. Les élèves n'arrêtaient pas de me parler de lui, et j'ai fini par avoir envie de le rencontrer pour voir qui il était réellement.

Ses cheveux auburns lui cachaient une partie du visage, tandis qu'elle parlait, cependant Ladislas put voir ses yeux où brillait une lueur de détermination.

– Grand-père n'aime pas en parler, mais lorsqu'il a su que j'y étais allée, il a laissé faire. Après tout, il n'avait pas le droit de m'empêcher de voir Vati. (nda : veut dire Papa en allemand, et se prononce Fati. J'y reviens en bas) Depuis, je vais le voir de temps à autre, pour quelques heures. Il sera ravi de te rencontrer.

– Grindelwald sera ravi de me rencontrer ? Répéta le petit-fils dudit Grindelwald, qui fixait sa sœur avec incrédulité. Pourquoi serait-il ravi ? Il ne me connaît pas !

– Je ne te connaissais pas à notre rencontre, et pourtant j'étais ravie, répliqua sa sœur. J'étais ravie, reprit-elle, parce que tu es mon frère, et qu'en tant que frère je t'aimerai toujours, tout comme lui t'aimera toujours en tant que petit-fils.

– Sait-il au moins qu'il a un petit-fils ? Marmonna le garçon.

– Evidemment. Je lui ai parlé de toi…

Le couloir dans lequel ils s'engageaient était moins humide que les niveaux inférieurs, mais était traversé par de violents courants d'air glacials. Les cellules devant lesquelles ils passaient étaient vides et les barreaux de fer qui les séparaient du couloir, rongés par la rouille.

Ils arrivèrent devant une cellule, où Selena s'arrêta, et s'accroupit. Une forme inerte dans un coin, se mût et s'approcha d'elle avec lenteur. La couverture qui jusque là lui servait de seule protection contre le froid et l'humidité des lieux tomba au sol, dévoilant un corps famélique, d'une pâleur cadavérique. Sa bouche édentée se tordit en un sourire lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Selena, toujours accroupie. Ladislas vit tout son jugement sur son grand-père s'écrouler, alors que lui-même se baissait pour se mettre à hauteur de la forme, en restant toutefois en retrait.

Gellert Grindelwald, du mage noir n'était plus que le fantôme.

Ses yeux, autrefois remplis de vie et de détermination étaient voilés, et la couleur violette s'était estompée, comme une vieille peinture décolorée. Ses cheveux aussi blancs que la barbe d'Albus étaient sales et gras, et formaient une auréole autour de son visage émacié. Sa peau semblait aussi fine que de du papier, et laissait apparaître ses veines bleutées.

– Selena…murmura le veillard d'une voix décharnée, comment vas-tu ?

– Bien, répondit celle-ci avec un naturel qui déconcerta son frère. J'ai bientôt fini ma troisième année à Beauxbâtons.

– C'est bien, c'est bien, s'anima l'ancien mage noir. Les potions ?

– Non, confirma la jeune fille, provoquant une toux grasse de la part de son grand-père qui s'était mis à rire. Cela ne devrait être enseigné qu'à ceux qui sont doués, ou intéressés. Mais, le plus important, c'est que… -elle s'arrêta pour tourner la tête vers son jumeau- Grand-père a retrouvé Ladislas…

Les yeux autrefois violets s'agrandirent avec surprise, alors qu'un rire légèrement fou prenait Gellert. Selena encouragea son jumeau à prendre sa place, en face du prisonnier, et se releva, pour leur laisser de l'intimité. Ladislas vit avec horreur sa sœur s'éloigner de quelques pas, le laissant seul avec son grand-père. Il finit par se décaler et ancra son regard dans celui du sorcier sombre. Ce dernier étouffa son rire, en découvrant son visage.

– Wilhem, souffla-t-il, l'air à présent émerveillé. Sa main squelettique se leva doucement pour caresser avec une douceur insoupçonnable la joue de son petit-fils. Wilhem…

– Je suis Ladislas, corrigea maladroitement ledit Ladislas, troublé par la réaction de son grand-père.

– Oui, évidemment… murmura pour lui-même Gellert, bien que Ladislas entende, Wilhem est mort… Tu lui ressembles beaucoup…

Il se tut un instant, pour admirer le visage perdu de son fils à travers Ladislas. Sa main passa délicatement dans les mèches blondes vénitiennes.

– Où étudies-tu ? Demanda-t-il finalement, sa voix retrouvant des sons humains. Durmstrang ? Non, cela m'étonnerait qu'Albus te laisse y aller…

– Pour l'instant je travaille à la maison, mais je compte aller à Koldovstoretz à la rentrée prochaine.

– Koldovstoretz ? Répéta l'homme, pensif. Ta mère y est allée, je crois. C'est une excellente école…

– Disons que j'aurai peut-être moins de problèmes là-bas qu'à Durmstrang, lança comme un reproche Ladislas, qui se demandait si ce sorcier était réellement celui qui avait mis à feu et à sang l'Europe quelques décennies auparavant. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de son interlocuteur le dérangeait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Contre toute attente, le vieil homme éclata de rire :

– On te reprochera toujours quelque chose, alors si ce n'est que ta relation à moi, tu devrais être ravi. De plus, je suis sûr qu'à Durmstrang tu trouverais des alliés de choix…

– Je ne suis pas certain que nous partagions la même définition d'alliés, répliqua à voix basse Ladislas, provoquant de nouveau un rire chez le vieillard.

– Tu me fais penser à Wilhem… sourit-il avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux, qui rappela enfin l'ancien mage noir qu'il avait été. Et aussi… à moi lorsque j'étais jeune.

Ladislas se releva prestement à ses mots, le visage soudain dur.

– Je ne vous ressemble et ne vous ressemblerai jamais ! Cracha-t-il, avant de partir en direction de sa sœur, qui n'avait rien entendu de la conversation. Elle échangea un regard entendu avec lui, et lui indiqua d'un geste de partir sans l'attendre, le temps qu'elle parle avec leur grand-père.

Ladislas ne se fit pas prier, et descendit rapidement les marches de la prison, pour sortir promptement de ce bâtiment sinistre. Dehors, Sheshir attendait dans un coin, le pelage toujours mouillé.

– Tu n'aurais pas moins froid si tu rentrais ? Demanda Ladislas en le prenant dans ses bras pour lui donner un peu de chaleur.

– Hors de question que je rentre dans ce lieu, rétorqua le félin en se blottissant contre lui. Comment ça s'est passé ?

– J'hésite entre le désastre et la catastrophe, marmonna le jeune sorcier en observant le ciel qui était toujours aussi lugubre qu'à leur arrivée. Sheshir remarqua son regard et lui apprit que l'île ne connaissait que la tempête, et parfois un ciel gris sans pluie, mais rien de mieux. Le soleil ne brillait jamais sur cette terre battue par les vagues de l'océan.

Ils attendirent une vingtaine de minutes avant que Selena ne ressorte du bâtiment et qu'ils ne reviennent sur le continent grâce au pouvoir de Sheshir. Le retour vers le Domaine se fit dans le silence, pendant que Ladislas réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de découvrir sur son grand-père. Il admettait que, comme sa sœur lui avait dit la veille, Grindelwald avant d'être un mage noir, était son grand-père. Cependant, il voulait, pour l'instant, garder ses distances, à cause notamment de la dernière phrase qu'avait eu le vieillard.

En somme, il ne regrettait pas cette visite qui lui avait ouvert les yeux, mais ne comptait pas y revenir de si tôt. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à Cologne, il le fit savoir à Selena, et la remercia.

– Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile, grimaça-t-elle. Mais il fallait que tu saches, que si un jour tu veux lui parler… c'est possible.

– Est-il parfois… Commença Ladislas, sans trouver le bon terme.

– En vérité, c'est toujours effrayant, mais je pense que la prison veut ça. Il n'a aucune notion du temps qui s'écoule à l'extérieur et cela l'a rendu un peu étrange. Oh, et bien évidemment, il reste un mégalomane, que tu sois de la famille ou non.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, avec une moue désolée, puis reprit, de peur d'inquiéter son jumeau :

– Mais, les rares moments où il est le grand-père, et rien que le grand-père, sont précieux. C'est par lui que j'ai le plus appris de Papa, et… d'une certaine façon, il manifeste plus de compréhension que Grand-père sur certains points.

Ladislas hocha la tête, en effet, les quelques mots qu'il avait échangés avec Gellert auraient pu débuter une conversation normale de grand-père à petit-fils -s'il ne l'avait pas cherché, il fallait le reconnaître.

Ils finirent par rentrer au Domaine grâce à leurs bracelets de protection, où ils arrivèrent vers dix-huit heures. Albus n'était toujours pas rentré, si bien qu'après avoir bu une boisson chaude pour réchauffer leur corps engourdis par ces heures passées dans le froid, ils l'attendirent en jouant aux échecs dans le salon privé. Sheshir semblait toujours contrarié, si bien qu'il resta près de la cheminée, et n'en bougea plus de toute la soirée.

Albus rentra vers vingt heures et ils purent donc manger ensemble. Le repas fut convivial et changea les idées à Ladislas, qui fut plus qu'heureux de pouvoir pour un temps oublier sa conversation avec Grindelwald. Albus quant à lui, ne fit aucun commentaire sur la destination des jumeaux, bien qu'ils soient certain qu'il savait où ils s'étaient rendus.

Vers le dessert, le directeur de Poudlard posa ses mains sur la table, ce qui annonçait quelque chose d'important et fixa Ladislas.

– Je t'ai promis de t'expliquer de quoi retournait ces réunions auxquelles je participe, commença-t-il, en plongeant son regard bleuté dans celui de son petit-fils. Je crois que c'est le moment. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant, car cela aurait compliqué les choses inutilement. Je préférais que tu t'installes et t'habitues à ta nouvelle identité. Je te prie de m'excuser, de t'avoir une fois encore caché des secrets.

Ladislas l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un sourire timide. Son regard glissa vers sa sœur, qui écoutait simplement, sachant déjà ce qu'allait lui dévoiler Albus.

« Tu as dû voir en Histoire de la Magie qu'au Moyen-Âge, la situation des sorciers était bien moins confortable qu'aujourd'hui. Les moldus organisaient des chasses aux sorcières qui finissaient généralement en massacre pour les nôtres, les guerres à répétition engendraient des famines destructrices, sans oublier la peste qui ravageait les populations, moldues comme sorcières. Les rares temps d'accalmie étaient alors utilisés pour enterrer les morts… »

« Pour éviter l'extinction, car à ce moment nous la frôlions, quinze grandes familles sorcières venants des quatre coins de l'Europe se sont réunies pour trouver un accord visant à protéger notre peuple. Ces quinze familles ont juré de défendre tout sorcier, quel que soit son pays d'origine ou la nature de sa magie, c'est-à-dire sa pureté, ce qui à l'époque était plutôt moderne comme façon de penser. »

« Ensemble, ils ont créé un sanctuaire, invisible aux yeux des moldus. Pendant deux ou trois siècles, les sorciers d'Europe, ou en tout cas en grande partie d'entre eux, ont vécu cachés, dans ce sanctuaire, sans savoir, pour la plupart que les fondateurs de ce sanctuaire vivaient avec eux, car les quinze craignaient les réactions des nobles s'ils apprenaient qu'un conseil existait, sans qu'ils n'en fassent partie. Il a fallu attendre de grands sorciers, comme Merlin, ou les quatre fondateurs en Angleterre, pour que d'autres endroits protégés soient bâtis, tels que Poudlard ou des villages entièrement sorciers. »

« Cependant, même une fois le sanctuaire vidé de tous ses habitants, les quinze familles continuèrent de se réunir, pour protéger l'existence des sorciers, et plus généralement, les sorciers eux-mêmes. Elles restèrent cachées, et bientôt, les sorciers qui avaient vécu dans le sanctuaire et qui par un heureux hasard avaient appris leur existence, oublièrent qui, à l'origine, l'avait créé. Toute cette histoire tomba dans l'oubli, et plus personne à présent, en dehors des quinze familles ne connait cette partie de notre histoire. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles on parle beaucoup de révolutions gobelines pour cette époque. Il est plus simple de combler quelques siècles d'histoire avec des histoires de gobelins que de reconnaître que personne n'a idée de ce qui s'est réellement passé… »

« Depuis, les quinze familles continuent de veiller sur l'Europe magique dans l'ombre. Et puisque je t'en parle, tu dois te douter que les Dumbledore font partie de ce conseil des quinze familles. C'est le plus précieux héritage de la famille, oublié pendant un siècle et demi, et que j'ai découvert grâce à mes recherches durant ma jeunesse. »

– Comme le Domaine ? Demanda Ladislas, impressionné par ce que son grand-père venait de lui expliquer. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'un conseil protégeait les sorciers d'Europe, en dehors des institutions magiques. Et les Dumbledore en faisaient partie ! A présent, il comprenait mieux pourquoi son grand-père avait combattu les mages noirs comme Voldemort ou Grindelwald. Sans doute le conseil lui avait donné cette tâche… Il se souvenait maintenant que lorsqu'Albus lui avait raconté sa vie, il avait évoqué un héritage et des responsabilités qui allaient avec.

– Tout à fait, répondit Albus en développant : le Domaine est lié au sanctuaire par un passage magique, qui permet aux familles de se réunir facilement en cas de crises, ou tout simplement pour les réunions. Chaque famille a un… je vais dire endroit, car la nature de ce lieu est très variable, et tous sont reliés au sanctuaire.

Ladislas hocha la tête, gravant ces éléments dans sa mémoire. Après réflexion, il n'en voulait pas à son grand-père de lui avoir caché l'enjeu de ses réunions, car cela l'aurait déstabilisé, lui qui avait déjà à gérer sa nouvelle identité et apparence. Il tranquillisa donc Albus en lui assurant qu'il comprenait sa décision d'avoir attendu pour lui révéler la vérité, avant d'aller se coucher.

– Bonne nuit, Ladi ! Lança Selena, qui se préparait également pour dormir. Elle eut un sourire tendre pour son frère, tandis que celui-ci lui répondait.

Nul doute que leur visite à Nurmengard les avait rapprochés. Et puis, maintenant Ladislas comprenait mieux ce qu'elle ressentait pour Grindelwald, qu'elle appelait Vati. Elevée par le plus grand mage blanc du siècle, se sachant petite-fille d'un mage noir, elle avait choisi de distinguer le personnage politique au grand-père, que ce soit pour Albus ou Gellert, et c'est sans doute ce que ferait dans l'avenir Ladislas.

Leur famille était bien compliquée, songea l'ancien survivant en se couchant. Déjà l'histoire de ses deux grands-pères était compliquée, avec en plus Wilhem, né de deux hommes, mais cela ne suffisait pas, les Dumbledore faisaient partie d'un conseil régissant l'Europe magique…

Est-ce que son père avait su ? Non… Albus n'avait sans doute pas eu le temps de lui dire. Quant à Gellert, il était évidemment qu'Albus, malgré tout son amour pour lui, lui avait caché l'existence de ce conseil…

Après son explication, le directeur de Poudlard avait précisé que seulement deux conseils étaient ouverts à tous les membres des quinze familles, les autres étaient restreints aux chefs des familles. Or, il se trouvait que le prochain « grand conseil » se tiendrait dans trois mois, à la fin du mois de juin. Selena, qui y avait déjà assisté, lui avait promis de l'accompagner s'il y allait, pour lui expliquer comment se déroulait un conseil, puisqu'Albus serait occupé avec les quinze familles.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre trois mois, pour connaître ce conseil qui attisait sa curiosité. Sa sœur repartait dans quelques jours pour Beauxbâtons, et maintenant qu'il avait passé les examens pour Koldovstoretz, il n'aurait plus à étudier autant, en attendant la réponse de l'école.

En somme, ces trois prochains mois s'annonçaient assez tranquille.

* * *

Pour le coup, c'est un chapitre avec pas mal d'actions et de révélations !

Pour revenir à ma note pour Vati, c'est assez simple, j'ai cherché un surnom que pouvait donné Selena à Gelert, sans que celui-ci perde son côté assez sombre. Je veux dire, appeler l'un des plus grand mage noir du XXème siècle papy, ou pépère, c'est assez décalé. Donc, étant donné qu'il a vécu en Allemagne, j'ai choisi Vati, ça lui va bien je trouve.

Et pour le Conseil des 15, nous y voilà, nous commençons à entrevoir un peu le côté politique que je veux dans ma fiction. Cependant, je viens d'écrire le chapitre 10, et je vous avoue que vous n'aurez pas de suite des intrigues. Je prends mon temps pour installer les choses, une à une.

Quoi qu'il en soit, dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre : la rencontre à Numrengard, Grindelwald lui-même (il ne sera pas toujours aussi faible), et l'histoire des 15 familles en commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir, et je réponds souvent en début de chapitre aux interrogations.

Sur ce, passez une bonne semaine, on se retrouve vendredi ou samedi pour un nouveau chapitre !


	8. La baguette de sureau

Bonsoir !

Je poste ce chapitre un peu tardivement, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à mes betas Marion et Miiss et à vous pour votre fidélité et vos reviews :

Adenoide : je comprends parfaitement ta réaction face à la relation difficile grindelwald/ladislas mais il faut vraiment le comprendre. Déjà, il est jeune, donc pas forcément mûre. Je veux dire, c'est comme s'il apprenait que voldemort était son grand-père, ça fait un choc ! Surtout qu'il a toujours eu peur de ressembler à voldemort, surtout après avoir appris qu'il était fourchelangue, comme lui... Mais t'inquiète pas, il va changer !

Oh, et pour Ginny, dans le canon, elle abandonne aussi le journak lorsqu'elle en a peur. C'est juste qu'après elle le reprend en le voyant dans les mains de Harry. Là, comme c'est Colin...

Tezuka j : En fait, si, elle ramène de la nourriture, mais je ne l'ai pas précisé. Et pour l'examinateur, on va dire qu'il n'a pas le droit :) Merci pour tes questions très pertinentes !

Merci à Marie la petite, Karozthor the Necromagus, Mini-Yuya, et Alpo !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : La baguette de sureau**

* * *

C'était étrange de savoir que six mois plus tôt, il ressemblait à un petit garçon, aux yeux verts aux cheveux noirs de jais absolument indomptables, pensa Ladislas en s'observant dans la glace avec minutie, un matin de juin.

A présent, ses cheveux, qui, avec le soleil s'étaient éclaircis prenaient de temps à autres des reflets roux par dessus le blond vénitien de sa chevelure. Il lui arrivait maintenant aux épaules ainsi, il pouvait les attacher lorsqu'il travaillait. Ses yeux étaient toujours de leur couleur si étrange, d'un bleu-violet, mélange des orbes de ses grands-parents.

Les nombreuses heures passées au soleil avaient doré sa peau, et surtout, grâce à la nage dans le lac et les vols sur balais, il avait fini par quitter sa silhouette maigrichonne. Les rituels de son grand-père l'avait également aidé à quitter son apparence chétive et il avait enfin acquis sa taille normale, à sa plus grande joie.

Le jeune Grindelwald resta encore une minute à s'observer avant de descendre déjeuner dans la cuisine.

– Maître Ladislas, une lettre pour vous ! S'écria Skeeny, en lui servant du jus de citrouille.

Le jeune homme de presque 14 ans -son anniversaire était dans trois jours- attrapa la lettre, et reconnut sans mal le sceau de l'école de Koldovstoretz - un arbre aux feuilles rouge sang dont le tronc était blanc. Il ouvrit rapidement la lettre pour découvrir sa liste de fourniture pour la rentrée. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il avait reçu la confirmation de son admission à l'école, et il en doutait encore. Son grand-père et Selena lui avaient assuré qu'il avait du talent, surtout en pratique et que la puissance de sa magie avait dû impressionner l'examinateur, il en restait tout de même surpris.

 _Cher Monsieur Grindelwald,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que la rentrée s'effectuera cette année le 31 juillet. Pour des raisons pratiques, l'école sera fermée du 1_ _er_ _décembre au 15 janvier. Merci de votre compréhension._

 _Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. Nous vous rappelons qu'en plus des enseignements obligatoires, vous avez choisi les options : Duel, Etude de Runes, Initiation à l'Occlumancie et Vol._

 _Merci de vous présenter le 31 juillet à 15h30 à l'ambassade de Russie d'Allemagne, où l'on vous remettra un portoloin qui vous emmènera à Koldovstoretz._

 _Veuillez croire, Cher Monsieur Grindelwald, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués,_

 _Isadora Ozerov, directrice_

Ladislas termina son déjeuner rapidement pour parler à son grand-père de la lettre. Il le trouva dans son bureau, le nez plongé dans une missive venant de Poudlard, qu'il mit de côté dès qu'il le vit entrer.

– Ladi, sourit-il avec fatigue, tu as bien dormi ?

– Oui, répondit Ladislas avec un sourire indulgent, le surnom que lui avait donné Selena était si ancré qu'à présent tout le monde l'appelait ainsi. J'ai reçu une lettre de Koldovstoretz avec la liste des fournitures, ainsi que la date de rentrée… C'est bizarre, ajouta-t-il en relisant la lettre, ils commencent l'année en juillet, mais s'arrêtent un mois et demi pour Noël.

– Ça doit être à cause du climat, réfléchit Albus. En Russie, la température peut être très basse l'hiver. Peut-être doivent-ils fermer l'école pour cette raison. Selena va être déçue, elle pensait t'avoir pour toutes les vacances. Je te propose d'aller samedi acheter tes fournitures, ainsi que ta nouvelle baguette.

– Où irons-nous ? Demanda Ladislas en hochant la tête.

– Pour ta baguette, je pense que le mieux est d'aller voir Ollivander, donc, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, nous irons sur le Chemin de Traverse. Après tout, personne ne peut te reconnaître…, acheva le directeur de Poudlard avec un clin d'œil néanmoins triste, avant de reprendre la lettre qu'il lisait avant d'être interrompu, sa main tapotant le bureau dans un geste machinal.

– D'accord…

Le plus jeune s'apprêtait à partir, lorsque ses yeux retombèrent sur la lettre venant de Poudlard et qui semblait causer du souci à son grand-père.

– Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Osa-t-il doucement, en se rasseyant en face du bureau.

– Oui, avoua dans un soupir Albus. Il observa un long temps son petit-fils avant de poursuivre : Colin Crivey a été retrouvé mort dans les toilettes du deuxième étage.

– Quoi ? S'étrangla Ladislas, qui se souvenait parfaitement du gentil Colin qui le suivait partout pour le prendre en photo.

– Il semblerait qu'il ait été possédé par un objet maléfique, qui l'aurait poussé à ouvrir la chambre des secrets... Je pense que l'objet a fini par absorber son énergie vitale, jusqu'à… Il n'acheva pas, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire ça ? Hoqueta le jeune sorcier, choqué par ce qu'il entendait.

Albus grimaça avant de murmurer :

– Il existe des objets extrêmement maléfiques dans le monde sorcier… Je pense que celui-ci pourrait avoir un lien à Voldemort, si ce que me raconte Miss Weasley est vrai.

– Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir avec tout ça ? S'enquit Ladislas, de plus en plus perdu.

– Elle a été en contact avec l'objet en question, mais a fini par s'en débarrasser. Malheureusement, le jeune Crivey l'a retrouvé…

– Mais comment a-t-elle acquis cet objet ? S'étonna le jeune russe, qui ne voyait pas où Ginny, la douce et timide Ginny avait pu ramasser un objet aussi noir.

– Je ne sais pas, admit dans un énième soupir Albus. Le conseil d'administration m'a réhabilité en tant que directeur, je vais devoir me rendre de nouveau à Poudlard, le plus tôt sera le mieux… Cela ne te dérange pas si je te laisse seul aujourd'hui ?

– Pas du tout, souffla Ladislas, qui avait blêmi tout en long de la conversation. Il sortit du bureau en tremblant, perdu. Colin Crivey était mort. Mort ! Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il soit la cause des pétrifications. Certes, ce n'était pas lui en tant que tel, étant donné la possession dont il avait été victime, mais plutôt le journal qui l'avait contrôlé, mais…

Il se gratta le front, habitude qui lui était resté de son ancienne identité et qui resurgissait dans des moments d'angoisse. Il espérait que l'objet maléfique soit retrouvé au plus vite pour être détruit une bonne fois pour toutes, même si Albus lui avait indiqué que celui-ci était introuvable depuis la mort de Colin.

Au moins, son grand-père pouvait retourner à Poudlard, pensa Ladislas, qui s'était réfugié dans la serre pour y trouver un peu de réconfort. Cependant le calme de l'endroit ne parvint pas à le détourner de ses préoccupations et il rumina toute la journée les paroles de son grand-père.

Il se doutait que celui-ci savait exactement quel type d'objet noir était le journal, et sans doute lui avait-il caché la vérité pour l'épargner, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Et, bien que sa curiosité de gryffondor eut terriblement envie de savoir, il se promit d'attendre que son grand-père lui en parle de lui-même. Il n'était plus l'impulsif Harry Potter, mais le sage Ladislas Grindelwald. (nda : lol) Du moins, il essayait de s'en tenir à ça.

La nuit fut agitée pour lui. Il rêva de la voix si étrange qui le poursuivait à Poudlard, cherchant à tuer, à déchirer, encore et encore. Il se retrouvait dans la Grande Salle, devant l'ensemble de l'école, en plus de sa sœur, qui se mettait à rire, de la même façon que Grindelwald.

– C'est toi, Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, tu es un fourchelangue, un trait commun aux mages noirs, et ton grand-père est le plus grand mage noir du XXème siècle, si on excepte Voldemort bien sûr, qui te craignait avant même que tu ne saches marcher ! Etrange, non ?

Le plafond de la Grande Salle s'assombrissait, alors que les élèves lui faisaient un à un leurs reproches, dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Il essaya alors de s'enfuir, mais trébucha sur une branche. Une fois à terre, il s'aperçut qu'il était à présent dans la forêt interdite, entouré de centaines de serpents, sifflants dangereusement dans sa direction. Leurs corps, pareils à des cordes, l'entravaient de la même manière qu'un filet du diable et il finit par lutter pour un peu d'air.

Il se trouvait à présent dans une cellule de Nurmengard, en face de celle de son grand-père, qui riait comme un fou, répétant encore et encore le prénom de son père. Sheshir apparaissait, son beau pelage gris-bleu tranchant avec les murs ternes :

– Que veux-tu, tu es à ta place à présent… Après tout, tu as voulu nous duper… N'oublie jamais que tu es un Grindelwald…

Les sons étaient ténus, aspirés par le vent qui fouettait la peau de Ladislas avec une force brute. La sensation d'être suivi le reprenait, emprisonnant son cœur, le faisant suffoquer. Le sifflement couvrait la voix du félin de sa sœur, qui continuait de l'insulter. Il se mettait lui aussi à hurler, pour ne plus rien avoir à entendre. Les murs de la prison commençaient à trembler, comme lors d'un tremblement de terre. Le vent, la voix sifflante, en plus de Sheshir, en plus du grondement de la terre finirent par lui donner une migraine, qui explosa dans sa tête dans un feu d'artifice de douleur.

Il était désormais dans la salle où il avait retrouvé l'été précédent la pierre philosophale. Le miroir du Risèd s'y trouvait, mais il n'y avait nulle trace de Quirrel. Il s'approcha doucement du miroir, son reflet encore lointain. Le miroir lui renvoya une image de lui, entre Harry Potter et Ladislas Grindelwald. Il hurla de terreur lorsqu'il rencontra des yeux rouges à la place de ses yeux, normalement bleu-violet. La bouche de son reflet se tordit en un rictus terrorisant, alors qu'il sifflait dans la langue des serpents :

– Regarde ce que nous avons fait…

Du sang commençait à suinter du miroir, jusqu'à venir recouvrir l'ensemble du sol de la pièce. Les mains de Ladislas se couvrirent de sang, sans qu'il ne sache d'où cela provenait. Il tituba en arrière, voulant s'éloigner du miroir, mais tomba une nouvelle fois, et se retrouva submergé par le sang, qui emplit ses poumons, dans une odeur écœurante de fer.

Il se réveilla en hurlant, le corps recouvert d'une couche importante de sueur. Son grand-père était à ses côtés et le secouait avec inquiétude. Il rencontra le regard rassurant d'Albus, et se blottit dans ses bras réconfortant, le corps secoué de tremblements incontrôlables.

– Chut, chut… murmura Albus en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, c'est fini maintenant, voilà…. C'est fini…

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit dans l'état où il était, qu'on lui retirait ses vêtements, et en fut reconnaissant. Ses vêtements pleins de sueur collaient à sa peau, lui rappelant l'horrible sensation qu'il avait eu à la fin de son rêve.

Une fois qu'il fut habillé dans un pyjama propre, Albus le porta et l'emmena dans sa propre chambre, où Skeeny avaient préparé deux tasses de chocolat chaud. Son grand-père lui en tendit une, une fois installé dans son lit, sous sa couette, et lui caressa le dos dans un geste qu'il espérait réconfortant.

Aidé par ces mouvements circulaires dans son dos et la boisson chaude, Ladislas réussit finalement à se calmer et arrêta de trembler. Il retrouva une respiration normale, essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il renifla, et remercia d'une voix tremblante son grand-père, qui le prit dans une étreinte comme il ne l'avait jamais encore fait. C'est dans ses bras apaisants qu'il réussit enfin à se rendormir.

Le lendemain, il resta dans la chaleur du lit, profitant de la lumière du soleil qui traversait les rideaux pour observer la chambre de son grand-père. La pièce était circulaire, et baignée de lumière, grâce aux nombreuses fenêtres qui la transperçaient.. La chambre se trouvait au deuxième niveau de la tour et la vue de cette hauteur y était spectaculaire.

En se levant, Ladislas remarqua un cadre de photo sur une commode. Il s'approcha, et observa avec attention son père. Sur la photo, il semblait bien plus jeune que sur celle que Selena lui avait offert pour Noël. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'année, tout au plus. Ses cheveux, semblables à ceux de Ladislas étaient attachés en catogan, même si certaines mèches lui tombaient sur le visage. Ses yeux bleu-violet, parfait mélange de ses pères, brillaient d'une joie pure, tandis qu'il souriait à l'objectif. En retournant le cadre, Ladislas déchiffra à l'arrière de la photo : _Wilhem, 1950, Saint-Pétersbourg._

– Elle a été prise par un de ses amis, pendant qu'il étudiait l'arithmancie, à Saint-Pétersbourg. C'était après l'arrestation de Gellert, lorsqu'il ne me parlait plus, fit Albus qui s'était silencieusement approché.

– Il est très beau… Souffla avec attendrissement Ladislas en admirant son père, qui lui souriait.

– Je ne suis pas certain que tu ais le droit de dire ça, rit Albus, au vu de ta ressemblance avec lui.

Le jeune sorcier réétudia la photo, et dut convenir qu'il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père. Ses traits de visage étaient un peu moins secs et brutaux, mais cela viendrait peut-être après l'adolescence…

– J'ai repensé aux achats qu'il nous faut faire, reprit Albus, et peut-être vaut-il mieux y aller aujourd'hui, pendant que ta sœur n'est pas là. Comme ça, si tu veux lui acheter son cadeau d'anniversaire... Il acheva par un clin d'œil avant de quitter sa chambre, sans doute en direction de son bureau. Ladislas contempla un petit moment encore son père, avant d'aller se laver. Une fois dans sa salle de bain, il réfléchit au cadeau qu'il pourrait bien offrir à Selena pour leur anniversaire.

Après réflexion, il décida de voir du côté des bijoux, prévoyant de demander de l'aide à son grand-père pour trouver quelque chose au goût de sa sœur. Il finit de se préparer et descendit au rez-de-chaussée où il retrouva son grand-père, qui après avoir pris du polynectar, transplana jusqu'à Cologne, où ils empruntèrent le chemin inverse de celui qu'ils avaient pris six mois plus tôt.

Le chemin de Traverse était resté inchangé et Ladislas se crut revenu dans le passé, deux ans plus tôt, cherchant ses fournitures avec une joie débordante. La seule différence notable fut la difficulté de trouver le livre pour l'Occlumancie. Albus lui indiqua, alors qu'ils étaient en route pour la boutique d'Ollivander, que cette branche de la magie était considérée à tort par les anglais comme mauvaise, et que peu de personnes dans ce pays savaient pratiquer cette matière tout à fait fascinante.

Ils se séparèrent devant la boutique du marchand de baguette, Albus prétextant une affaire à régler à Gringotts. Ladislas entra donc seul dans le magasin, avec le même frisson que deux ans auparavant. La pièce était toujours la même, mystérieuse et ancienne, avec l'arrière-boutique remplie jusqu'au plafond de baguettes.

– Et bien… Je ne m'attendais pas de sitôt à voir des clients, s'exclama Ollivander, apparaissant derrière une étagère remplie de boîtes vides.

Son regard glissa sur Ladislas, comme s'il voulait le percer à jour, tandis qu'il murmurait :

– Je ne vous ai jamais vu… Comment s'appellent vos parents ? Reprit-il plus haut, à l'adresse de son jeune client.

– Oh, ils n'ont pas acheté leur baguette ici, répondit Ladislas en esquivant la question. Il sentit le regard du marchand le brûler encore un temps, avant que ce dernier ne choisisse de s'avancer vers lui, avec un ruban pour procéder aux mesures.

– Quelle main ?

– La droite, répondit simplement le jeune Grindelwald en la tendant. Le fabricant de baguette s'affaira autour de lui quelques minutes, avant de repartir dans l'arrière-boutique.

– Cela va prendre du temps, jeune homme, le prévint-il en revenant les bras chargés de boîtes. Habituellement, je me base sur le caractère des parents pour avoir une idée de celui de l'enfant, mais là… Nous allons devoir faire ça à l'ancienne.

– Ça ne me pose pas de problème, fit Ladislas en haussant les épaules.

Le gérant le fixa avec curiosité, puis lui présenta la première baguette, qu'il lui retira des mains dès qu'il l'eut effleuré. Le vieil homme tourna autour de lui, l'observant sous toutes les coutures, avant de lui présenter une autre baguette, qu'une fois encore, Ladi ne put que frôler.

– Hum… plutôt posé ou impulsif ? Demanda finalement Ollivander, après une dizaine de minutes d'essais infructueux.

– Je dirai… impulsif, du moins je l'étais avant, avoua Ladislas avec sincérité.

– Vous préférez la pratique ou la théorie ?

– La pratique.

– Quelle saison ?

– Quel rapport avec… ?

– Quelle saison ! Coupa brusquement Ollivander qui s'affairait toujours autour de son client.

– Je ne sais pas !

– Alors dites au hasard ! Rétorqua le vendeur en levant les yeux au ciel. Toutes vos réponses m'aident à voir quel sorcier vous êtes !

– L'été, alors… marmonna le jeune, qui doutait de la pertinence de ces questions.

– Bien… peut-être celle-ci alors ? Pour sorciers indécis, en conflit avec eux-mêmes ? Tenta Ollivander en présentant une énième baguette, qui cette fois-ci réveilla quelque peu la puissance de Ladislas. Pourtant le gérant lui arracha la baguette des mains, les sourcils froncés.

– Voilà une jolie magie, nota-t-il, les yeux perdus dans son monde d'aura. De la puissance brute, sauvage, en quantité monstrueuse…

– Mais, celle-ci était bien ! Remarqua Ladi, en montrant la baguette qu'il avait tenu l'instant d'avant.

– Absolument pas ! S'écria avec véhémence le marchand. Elle acceptait mieux votre caractère que les autres, mais n'était certainement pas celle qu'il vous faut !

Ladislas le laissa chercher dans ses boîtes d'autres baguettes et lança un regard à l'horloge qui lui apprit qu'il avait déjà passé vingt minutes dans le magasin. Il soupira discrètement, et jeta un œil par la fenêtre, à la recherche de son grand-père. Il ne le trouva pas, et son attention fut bientôt tournée vers une nouvelle baguette que lui tendait Ollivander.

– Celle-ci peut-être… bois de châtaigner, 27 centimètres, plume d'oiseau-tonnerre. Grande puissance, quoique difficile à manier…

Il la laissa dans la main de Ladislas une dizaine de secondes avant de lui reprendre.

– Non…ça ne va pas… Murmura le vendeur. Vous être très difficile…

– Je vous assure que c'est contre ma volonté, certifia le jeune russe.

– Je n'arrive pas à voir tout le potentiel de votre magie, remarqua Ollivander après deux ou trois autres essais. C'est comme si quelque chose la bloquait.

– C'est le cas, admit Ladislas, en priant intérieurement que l'endiguement de magie ne soit pas interdit en Angleterre.

– Oh… souffla le marchand, en réfléchissant entre ses étagères de baguettes. Il attrapa de nouvelles boîtes, alors qu'à présent un tas d'au moins trente étuis prenait place sur le comptoir. Essayez celle-ci, bois d'acacia, 30,5 centimètres, Venin de Basilic. Très puissante, mais versatile…

Une nouvelle fois, la baguette éveilla la puissance de Ladislas, mais seulement une partie, comme si elle n'était pas à même de supporter toute sa magie. Ollivander le sentit car il lui reprit la baguette.

– Je sentais que ça ne marcherait pas… Le problème est que j'ai très peu de baguettes aussi puissantes que votre magie… Peut-être…

Il reprit le chemin vers l'arrière-boutique, suivi cette fois de Ladislas qui s'impatientait. Le fabricant de baguette ne parut pas le voir, trop occupé à réfléchir à la magie si particulière de son client. Ladislas, quant à lui, commença à observer les étagères remplies d'étuis, parfois poussiéreux. Comment Ollivander pouvait s'y retrouver dans ce chaos de boîtes ?

Sa main, mue par une volonté extérieure à la sienne, courut le long d'une étagère, caressant les étuis sur son passage. Derrière lui, Ollivander continuait de marmonner dans sa barbe, ne s'apercevant pas de sa présence. Alors qu'il se retournait vers lui, la main de Ladislas trouva un étui particulièrement vieux, qui s'ouvrit sans même qu'il ne le veuille.

– Non ! S'écria Ollivander, épouvanté. N'y touchez pas ! Vous allez les casser !

Cependant, il était trop tard, et les doigts de jeune Grindelwald se refermèrent sur la baguette qui semblait dormir dans son écrin de velours. Aussitôt, une agréable sensation de chaleur remonta sa main et parcourut l'ensemble de son corps, dans un frisson magique qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Sa magie semblait renaître, se lier à la baguette, comme deux âmes sœurs qui auraient été longtemps séparées pour mieux se retrouver.

Le fabricant s'approcha, et regarda la baguette qui avait choisi son client difficile.

– Vous avez de la chance qu'elle n'ait pas volé en éclat sous la puissance de votre magie ! Explosa le vieil homme, le visage rouge de colère et de peur. A votre avis, pourquoi je suis là moi !? Certaines baguettes peuvent se briser pour moins que ça !

– Elle n'a pas explosé, elle m'a choisie, répliqua Ladislas, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

– C'est une honte ! Continuait le vendeur, sans entendre le jeune homme à ses côtés. L'arrière-boutique n'est pas ouverte aux clients et ce n'est pas pour rien !

– Excusez-moi, fit le jeune russe avec toute l'humilité qu'il pouvait avoir. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais payer, et sortir…

S'engagea un court duel de regard entre les deux sorciers, jusqu'à ce qu'Ollivander ne déclare forfait et s'éloigne en bougonnant. Ils revinrent tous deux dans la pièce principale du magasin, où le marchand demanda à voir la baguette. Son sourcil se haussa de surprise lorsque ses doigts caressèrent la nouvelle baguette de Ladislas.

– Et bien, si je m'y attendais… Bois de sureau avec crin de sombral, 29 centimètres. D'un caractère assez difficile, elle a senti votre puissance, cela ne fait aucun doute.

– Comment pouvez-vous savoir ça ?

– Les baguettes faites dans le bois de sureau aiment la puissance, répondit d'un ton rêveur le fabricant de baguettes. Ce n'est pas pour rien que le bâton de la mort s'appelle la baguette de sureau… Étrange d'ailleurs qu'un si jeune homme ait été choisi par cette baguette, moi qui croyait qu'elle prendrait la poussière encore une ou deux décennies.

– Pourquoi cela ?

– Le crin de sombral, répondit comme une évidence le vendeur. J'ai fabriqué cette baguette dans ma jeunesse, quand je m'intéressais à la baguette de sureau. J'ai voulu créer une réplique, et après de nombreux essais, j'ai réussi à réaliser celle-ci… Oh, elle n'a rien à voir avec l'originale, mais n'a jamais voulu se lier avec quelqu'un… Je la pensais trop imprévisible, trop difficile, et je n'ai plus cherché à l'essayer… Cela arrive parfois… Des baguettes, pourtant parfaitement créées refusent de se lier…

Le vendeur finit par s'extirper de ses souvenirs et demanda le prix de la baguette, 8 gallions et 3 mornilles, que Ladislas lui tendit avant de quitter l'établissement. Une fois dans la rue, il tourna sa nouvelle baguette dans sa main, intrigué par ce que venait de lui dire le fabricant de baguettes. Ainsi, elle était une réplique de la baguette de sureau…

Il avait lu le conte des trois frères, plusieurs fois même, mais ne croyait pas à l'existence des reliques. Mais comme Ron lui avait expliqué le matin de Noël, il était possible de créer de fausses capes d'invisibilité, et à présent, il se retrouvait avec une fausse baguette invincible. Avec un peu de chance, celle-ci lui resterait fidèle, contrairement à l'originale qui laissait mourir ses propriétaires l'un après l'autre.

– Ladislas ! L'appela son grand-père depuis une terrasse. Il attendit que son petit-fils le rejoigne pour lui demander : Alors, tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ?

– Oui… Souffla Ladislas, avant de raconter ce qui s'était passé au magasin. Albus l'écouta avec attention, et parut impressionné par la baguette qui avait choisi son petit-fils. Il l'observa minutieusement, avant d'emmener Ladislas dans la ménagerie du Chemin de Traverse.

– Selena a déjà Sheshir, et toi, avant tu avais Hedwige… J'ai pensé que tu aimerais un oiseau pour communiquer avec ta sœur après ta rentrée, mais au vu du chemin qu'il devra parcourir, il vaut mieux regarder au niveau des aigles, plus rapides et endurants que les chouettes.

Le jeune Grindelwald observa avec attention les nombreux volatiles autour de lui, et son choix finit par se poser sur un jeune aigle royal. Son plumage était d'un brun foncé sur le ventre, avec néanmoins des taches blanches sur le dessous des ailes. Son regard doré respirait l'intelligence et charma immédiatement Ladislas.

– Bon choix, nota la vendeuse, alors qu'ils payaient l'animal et l'équipement nécessaire à son entretien. Il est encore jeune, mais promet d'être grand au vu de ses parents. Nous l'avons appelé Levi, mais si vous voulez changer…

– Non, Levi est parfait, coupa Ladislas, en caressant timidement les plumes douces de la tête de son nouveau compagnon. L'aigle royal ferma les yeux de contentement et vint sur lui, ses serres agrippant fermement son bras.

– On va vous rajouter des protections, rit la vendeuse.

Le soir, ils rentrèrent à trois, Levi toujours sur l'épaule de son nouveau propriétaire. Ses achats lui avaient fait complètement oublié son cauchemar de la nuit précédente et il ne pensait qu'à la venue de Selena le lendemain, à qui il pourrait montrer sa nouvelle baguette et Levi.

Leur week-end promettait d'être chargé, entre leur fête d'anniversaire pour leur 14 ans, et le Conseil dont Ladi était très curieux. Selena lui avait promis de lui expliquer mieux le fonctionnement une fois là-bas, puisqu'Albus ne pourrait pas le faire lui-même.

* * *

Le prochaine chapitre s'occupe des 15 familles !

Ici, c'était plus intermédiaire, pour annoncer quelques changements. Le cauchemar : pour expliquer la peur que ressent notre petit Ladi face à son grand-père. C'est parce qu'il a peur de lui ressembler qu'il a autant de mal avec lui. (Mais ne t'inquiète pas adenoide, ça va changer, laisse lui le temps)

Ensuite la baguette, j'avais dit qu'il allait en changer, c'est fait. Elle est pas particulièrement spéciale (pas avec coeurs) mais a son petit côté mystique. Ollivander aussi était fasciné par la baguette de sureau, je vois pas pourquoi il aurait pas voulu créer une réplique.

Et enfin Levi, le petit aigle... bah oui, comme il va à Kolko, il lui faut quelque chose de plus rapide.

J'espère que vous avez bien noté que Selena et Ladislas vont avoir 14 ans, pour éviter des confusions plus tard. Ils ont donc un an de plus que Draco/Ron/Hermione (qu'on retrouve d'ici une dizaine de chapitre je pense).

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, comme d'habitude. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas en commentaire, je réponds toujours !

Sur ce, bonne année, et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine !


	9. Le sanctuaire

Bonjour, bonsoir !

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et une bonne rentrée (avec des examens pour certains... courage !).

Voici le nouveau chapitre sur le Conseil des Quinze ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme d'habitude, et ma foi.. je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter. C'est essentiellement centré sur le Conseil... un peu court peut-être, mais très chargé comme chapitre.

Merci à mes betas Miiss et Marion ! Et vous, lecteurs fidèles, qui me laissez de si gentils commentaires !

Merci donc à TeZuKa j, Alpo, Auriane07, Marie la petite, ElwennSnape, adenoide, Mini-Yuya et luffynette !

Deponia : Pour le rêve, j'ai pensé qu'il ne voulait pas y repenser, tellement il était effrayant, mais en réalité, ça aide à mieux comprendre sa peur de ressembler à Voldemort, et d'être rejeté par les autres...

Guest : Oups, c'était une incohérence ! Merci de me l'avoir signalée, je vais changer ça de suite ^^.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Le sanctuaire**

* * *

– Ladi, calme toi, souffla Selena à l'intention de son frère, qui le regardait sautiller avec une certaine forme d'indulgence, après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il se rendait au sanctuaire.

Son jumeau lui sourit avec candeur, tout en continuant de s'agiter. Ils allaient aujourd'hui se rendre au conseil des quinze familles, et dire que le jeune Grindelwald était excité aurait été un euphémisme. Déjà, le week-end avait été chargé, avec le retour de sa sœur qui avait fini sa troisième année à Beauxbâtons et leur fête d'anniversaire pour leurs quatorze ans.

Il avait reçu comme cadeau Levi, de la part de son grand-père. L'aigle royal avait grandement impressionné Selena, ravie de pouvoir continuer à correspondre avec lui après leurs rentrées respectives. Sa sœur quant à elle lui avait offert un vif d'or acheté à Paris, après l'avoir entendu regretter les vraies parties de Quidditch. A deux, ils pouvaient à présent faire des courses-poursuites, même si Selena n'était pas une fan de vol comme lui l'était. Cette dernière avait été enchantée de ses propres cadeaux : des nouvelles fiolms ainsi que quelques vêtements d'Albus, et un pendentif en forme de lune de la part de Ladislas.

Les deux jumeaux attendaient leur grand-père en ce début d'après-midi dans la serre, devant l'énorme statue de phénix en marbre blanc. Sheshir ne les accompagnait pas pour cette première journée de voyage qui durerait deux jours, et resterait en compagnie de Skeeny. Les rayons de l'astre solaire frappaient les vitres de la serre, qui en à cette heure devenait presque suffocante. Heureusement, Albus arriva bien vite et pointa la statue de sa baguette.

Le phénix commença à s'animer, et ébroua ses ailes, avant de descendre de son socle, révélant un passage qui s'enfonçait sous terre, jusqu'ici inaccessible. Les trois Dumbledore l'empruntèrent pour se retrouver dans une petite pièce circulaire, creusée dans la pierre et qui devait se situer en dessous du lac. La pièce était décorée d'une unique cheminée, aussi large que celles de la SNCF, avec en amont un phénix gravé dans la pierre, en dessous même du nom de la famille Dumbledore.

Albus leur fit signe d'entrer dans l'âtre de la cheminée, ce qu'ils firent avec empressement, attendant que leur grand-père les rejoigne. La cheminée prit feu dans un nuage de poussière qui les enveloppa quelques instants. Lorsqu'il se dispersa, ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle ancienne, vide également de tout meuble, excepté la cheminée qu'ils venaient d'emprunter, et qui portait également le blason de la famille Dumbledore, un phénix en plein envol.

– Le sanctuaire n'est utilisé que pour les conseils, si bien que personne ne l'entretient, nota Albus, alors qu'ils empruntaient un couloir délabré. Seule la salle du conseil est en bonne état, le reste…est laissé à l'abandon depuis plusieurs siècles.

En effet, le temps avait marqué le sanctuaire qui s'avérait être une véritable cité souterraine. Les couloirs, autrefois richement décorés de colonnes artistiquement gravées, tombaient en en ruine, et les quelques fresques qui persistaient sur les murs avaient déteint par l'action de l'usure. A mesure qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs, Albus, Selena et Ladislas pouvaient observer l'œuvre du temps, qui avait laissé sa trace indélébile entre les murs de pierre inertes.

Les couloirs étaient usés, mais l'on pouvait deviner derrière les ruines qui s'amoncelaient le long de leur chemin, une architecture qui avait autrefois fait la fortune des habitants de la cité. Des craquelures et autres crevasses se dessinaient le long des murs et remontaient au-dessus de leurs têtes sur les plafonds eux-même richement décorés.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle aux dimensions titanesques en forme de puit, où plusieurs niveaux de la cité se rejoignaient grâce à de magnifiques arches suspendues au-dessus du vide. Le puit semblait sans fond. Sous leurs pieds, le couloir écroulé s'achevait dans le néant, aussi noir que l'abîme.

Une lueur bleutée dansait au plafond et frappait leurs silhouettes avec délicatesse, éclairant les formes en contrebas. L'éclat semblable au rayonnement de la lune, grâce à un sortilège d'illusion, donnait l'impression de se trouver près de la surface, alors qu'en réalité, le sanctuaire était à plusieurs centaines de mètres sous le sol.

Ils longèrent le mur de l'énorme salle avec précaution de peur que le sol ne se dérobe sous leurs pieds. Un éboulement les fit s'enfoncer dans un autre couloir en vue de le contourner. Ils passèrent par une multitude de salles plus gigantesques les unes que les autres qui n'avaient plus rien de leur splendeur d'antan.

C'était un labyrinthe de couloirs et de salles qui auraient pu ensevelir ses visiteurs en l'espace de quelques instants. Les pièces qu'ils traversèrent étaient le vestige de la magnificence de cette ville cachée des moldus. Il y avait peu de mobilier, excepté çà et là quelques statues recouvertes de lierre ou de ronce. Les mosaïques au sol étaient défraîchies et brisées par certains endroits. La poussière, quant à elle, avait envahie les lieux et pas un endroit n'était pas recouvert d'une couche plus ou moins importante de saleté.

Après une dizaine de minutes à vagabonder de salles en salles, ils finirent par retrouver un étage inférieur de celle en forme de puit, qui semblait être le coeur de la cité. Les escaliers, impressionnants par leurs tailles et leurs architectures, s'élevaient au mépris de la gravité vers les hauteurs du puit, ou au contraire s'enfonçaient dans ses profondeurs abyssales. Plusieurs n'avaient pas survécus au temps, et s'échouaient à présent sur les niveaux inférieurs, leur rampes pendants dans le vide, comme un dernier affront à la nature.

Ils avancèrent le long d'une arche qui n'avait pas encore rompu et le vent fouetta sauvagement leurs visages. L'endroit était désert et pourtant cette brise subsistait, attaquant les rondeurs de la cité qui s'enfonçait dans le sol bien plus bas qu'ils ne pouvaient le percevoir. Des craquements sourds se faisaient entendre sous leur poids, mais ils continuèrent d'avancer, arrivant rapidement de l'autre côté de la passerelle. Ils s'enfoncèrent alors dans une allée étroite qui semblait ne pas avoir vécu les désagréments d'un éboulement contrairement à une bonne partie de ses jumelles qui longeaient l'autre partie du mur. Celui-ci était creusé de temps à autre pour des niches qui accueillaient des armures de pierres paraissant dormir, en attendant que quelqu'un les réveille.

Une fois loin de la salle du puit, les trois Dumbledore empruntèrent plusieurs escaliers toujours en état, évitant ceux qui s'élevaient dangereusement au-dessus du vide et dont certaines marches s'étaient écroulées laissant un trou béant derrière elles. Le groupe dut descendre une dizaine de niveaux et arriva aux étages plus anciens encore, là où la température était moins froide. Ils revinrent pour la troisième fois dans la salle du puit, à un niveau bien plus bas.

De là où ils étaient, l'arche qu'ils avaient traversée quelques minutes auparavant paraissait frêle et bien trop faible pour supporter le poids d'un humain. Ladislas frissonna en s'imaginant tomber, alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans le fond du puit. La chute aurait été excessivement longue et inexorablement mortelle. Sans doute le silence aurait couvert le bruit de rencontre entre le corps et le sol. En effet, hormis le murmure du vent, rien ne venait briser le silence sacré du sanctuaire dont les vestiges se balançaient fébrilement dans l'abîme. La lumière qui venait du sommet du puit, quant à elle, se divisait en milliers de rayons, chacun venant frapper l'une ou l'autre des entrées menant à un couloir.

Vivre pendant l'âge d'or de cette ville avait dû être merveilleux, pensait Ladislas en admirant l'architecture particulière de l'endroit. Le puit, à présent si silencieux, devait en ces temps être empli de cris d'enfants, de rires, qui résonnaient sur ses dizaines de niveaux, peut-être même allaient-ils jusque dans les couloirs qui s'en éloignaient. Les courants d'air qui traversaient ses multiples couloirs semblaient être l'écho de ce qui avait été dit autrefois, en ce même lieu.

Les immenses salles qu'ils avaient traversées, avaient accueillies des centaines de sorciers, des milliers même, protégés par les quinze familles. Probablement y avaient-ils eu des bals, des fêtes, des cérémonies de mariage, de naissance… Les protections entourant la cité devaient être incommensurables aux vues des innombrables niveaux qui s'enterraient dans les profondeurs.

Ladislas, tout à sa contemplation, ne s'aperçut pas que son grand-père et sa sœur s'étaient arrêté et faillit leur rentrer dedans. Il releva prestement la tête, avec l'impression de se réveiller, et observa les nouveaux lieux. Ils s'étaient engagés dans un couloir qui semblait entourer une salle circulaire et qui présentait plusieurs des portes menant à ladite salle. Celle justement devant eux, avaient sur ses doubles battants un phénix gravé dans son bois, ce qui n'était pas sans rappeler le blason des Dumbledore.

– Voici la loge de notre famille, présenta Albus, en ouvrant les portes dans un léger grincement presque rassurant dans le silence ambiant.

La loge était composée d'un petit salon élégamment décoré, et d'une pièce attenante, en vérité plus un balcon, estima Ladislas, qui surplombait ce qui devait être la salle du Conseil. Celle-ci était circulaire, avec en son centre un espace prévu pour l'orateur. Le carrelage formait le symbole si particulier des Quinze Famille, à savoir, un sablier encastré dans un cercle, ressemblant au symbole du Yin et du Yang.

Autour de cet espace, des tribunes formaient un large cercle pour les membres du Conseil. Il y avait en tout trente sièges, deux pour chaque famille, mais certains semblaient désertés depuis longtemps.

Derrière le Conseil se tenaient les sorciers qui voulaient s'exprimer et n'étant pas membre du Conseil. Ladislas, en s'installant dans l'un des fauteuils dans la loge reconnut avec surprise Malfoy, accompagné de son père, et d'un de ses amis serpentard dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom.

Au-dessus d'eux, les balcons s'élevaient à deux mètres du sol, dominant cette assemblée. Il y en avait quinze, au nombre des familles fondatrices et étaient protégés par des sortilèges de confidentialité qui empêchaient les autres de voir qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, mais certaines étaient éteintes.

Albus les salua, puis sortit de la loge, pour se rendre à son siège du Conseil. Ladislas et Selena purent le voir s'installer, entre une femme ressemblant à l'ami de Draco -sa mère sans doute- dont le nom lui échappait, et un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Un sorcier, dont le siège était légèrement surélevé se leva et prit la parole en anglais, avec un accent fort prononcé :

– Bienvenue à cette grande assemblée ! Je propose de commencer immédiatement, au vue de tous nos ordres du jour…

– C'est le maître du conseil, chuchota Selena à l'intention de son frère. Il est élu tous les quatre ans, et s'occupe de l'organisation des conseils, de quoi on va parler, quand elles se tiennent, et peut convoquer à titre exceptionnel des réunions extraordinaires. Pour l'instant, c'est Mario Agazzi, qui vient d'une famille italienne. Sa sœur siège également au Conseil.

Ladislas la remercia pour ses informations et observa avec plus d'attention Mario Agazzi, qui poursuivait son discours d'accueil. Il était bien bâti, d'une taille assez grande. Son visage était particulièrement saisissant à cause d'une cicatrice qui lui barrait l'œil droit du front jusqu'à la moitié de la joue. Ses cheveux, tirés en arrière étaient sombres, comme sa peau, qui marquait bien son sang italien. Il respirait la confiance et le calme, tout en donnant la parole à l'un de ses confrères.

– Je pense qu'il devient urgent de s'occuper de la situation des centaures, commença celui-ci avec sérieux. Les forêts qui les abritent sont jour après jour détruites par les moldus, et ils refusent toute aide de notre part, à cause de leur maudit orgueil !

– S'ils refusent notre aide, je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions faire, nota la voisine d'Albus avec détachement.

– Il est vrai que les centaures ont toujours eut des rapports délicats avec nous, approuva le maître de conseil, cependant, est-il si nécessaire d'agir ?

– Oui, répondit celui qui avait débuté le débat sur la question. Ils se préparent pour une guerre contre les moldus, pour reprendre leurs anciens territoires.

– Une guerre ? répéta le chef de la famille Agazzi, avec surprise, tandis que des murmures parcouraient la salle.

– C'est absurde, trancha la voisine d'Albus, toujours avec flegme. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient gagner contre les engins des moldus.

– Qui est-ce ? murmura Ladislas à l'adresse de sa sœur, agacé de ne pas retrouver le nom du camarade de Draco.

– Lady Zabini, souffla Selena qui écoutait avec attention ce qui se disait. Son surnom est « la veuve noire » car elle a été mariée sept fois, et à chaque fois, son mari mourut rapidement après leur mariage, en lui léguant une immense fortune. Son fils est là également, mais je ne sais plus son nom.

– Blaise. Blaise Zabini.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement et lui demanda comment il le connaissait.

– Il est à Poudlard, mais je ne le connais pas très bien. En revanche son voisin, Draco Malfoy… Disons que j'ai déjà eu des accrochages avec lui.

– Nous nous sommes parlé lors de la fête de Yule, mais sans plus, précisa à son tour Selena, avant de se replonger dans le débat qui devenait plus violent entre les différents orateurs.

– J'ai accueilli une colonie de centaures à Poudlard, intervint pour la première fois Albus, très calmement, après que le Ministère ait réduit leurs territoires, cependant je doute que je puisse recommencer. Peut-être pourrait-on acheter dans le monde moldu des forêts, que nous laisserions aux centaures ?

– Des réserves ? Suggéra Agazzi en se triturant sa courte barbe noire. Cela pourrait se faire, en effet…

– Et qui payera ? Soupira la mère de Blaise. C'est aux Ministères de s'occuper de cela, pas à nous.

– Les Ministères ont d'autres choses sur les bras, marmonna une femme assez âgée, assise en dehors du conseil. Les mouvements anti-moldus se multiplient de plus en plus et ils s'avèrent violents, invisibles et surtout ingérables.

– C'est une autre question, que nous aborderons plus tard, coupa immédiatement le maître du conseil d'un ton ferme. Je pense que le Conseil a suffisamment d'argent pour acheter quelques hectares de forêts aux moldus.

– Et comment les Ministères réagiront-ils lorsqu'ils apprendront que quelqu'un possède des réserves magiques ? Attaqua alors une femme assez jolie avec des yeux bleus clairs, des longs cheveux blonds et une voix froide. Elle ressemblait étrangement à Draco Malfoy et Ladislas, après avoir demandé confirmation à sa sœur, apprit qu'elle était sa mère, Narcissa Malfoy qui siégeait en tant que Black. C'était donc grâce à elle que son ancien ennemi et son père se trouvaient au Conseil.

– Il est inutile de leur dire, répondit d'une voix suffisante un autre sorcier.

Les échanges étaient vifs et parfois Ladislas eut du mal à suivre. Son regard s'accrochait à tel ou tel visage ou alors tentait de percer les protections entourant les loges pour voir qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Cependant, une heure après le début du Conseil, le jeune sorcier commença à s'ennuyer. Il se leva de son siège et fit signe à sa sœur qu'il sortait pour se dégourdir les jambes. Elle acquiesça, tout en lui rappelant de ne pas s'éloigner pour ne pas se perdre dans le dédale de la cité. Il quitta la loge des Dumbledore et se retrouva dans le couloir circulaire qui entourait la Salle du Conseil.

Comme cette partie de la cité était encore visitée, lors des Conseils et des fêtes, l'endroit était bien mieux entretenu. Les couloirs étaient propres et dégagés de tout gravats, tandis que les bas-reliefs sur les murs étaient parfaitement bien conservés. Ceux-ci représentaient l'histoire des sorciers en Europe depuis la création du Conseil avec des poursuites de dragons, la création des premiers villages sorciers, ou encore les révolutions gobelines.

Alors qu'il errait aux alentours de la Salle du Conseil, comme sa sœur lui avait conseillé, il entendit un bruit suspect qui vint troubler le silence environnant. S'orientant vers la source du bruit, il sortit par précaution sa baguette, qui depuis qu'il l'avait acheté ne le quittait plus. C'était fou le changement entre les résultats qu'il obtenait avec sa vieille baguette de houx, et la nouvelle. Tout lui semblait plus facile, comme si auparavant, sa magie était bridée par une baguette pas assez puissante pour la supporter -ce qui s'avérait être le cas au final.

Il tourna au coin d'un couloir, tendu. Toute son corps se relâcha en apercevant un petit garçon, qui devait avoir six ans, et qui jouait avec une balle qui brillait doucement dans la pénombre du couloir. L'enfant se retourna vers lui, surpris, mais ne sembla pas effrayé. Au contraire, il s'avança vers Ladislas, la balle en main et lui tendit, le visage éclairé par un sourire plein d'espoir. Le jeune Grindelwald lui rendit son sourire, et accepta la balle, avant de reculer de quelques pas, pour lui relancer.

L'enfant rit joyeusement en la rattrapant, en parlant dans une langue que Ladislas ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était ni de l'anglais, ni du russe, et cela ne semblait pas être du français. Il lui fit signe qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais l'enfant ne s'en soucia pas et lui renvoya la balle dans un rire cristallin qui raisonna dans le couloir quelques instants avant de s'évanouir.

Ils jouèrent au moins deux heures, tantôt se lançant la balle, tantôt se poursuivant à travers les couloirs et escaliers du niveau inférieur du sanctuaire. L'enfant lui parlait beaucoup, sans que Ladislas ne comprenne un seul mot. Ils étaient un peu loin maintenant de la Salle du Conseil, lorsque l'enfant s'assit par terre, sans doute fatigué. Ladislas glissa à ses côtés et, se montrant répéta son nom. L'enfant sembla comprendre, car il se pointa lui-même et répéta plusieurs fois : Zoran.

-Zoran… Souffla doucement Ladislas, tentant de deviner la nationalité du garçon.

Celui-ci hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Ladislas, ravi de s'être trouvé un compagnon de jeu. Le jeune Grindelwald eut un sourire indulgent et caressa doucement ses cheveux noirs, particulièrement fins. L'enfant avait un teint plutôt bronzé, ce qui pouvait supposer un pays du sud, comme l'Espagne, peut-être, et avait de grands yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Il avait une silhouette assez gracile, qui donna tout de suite envie à Ladislas de le protéger.

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'enfant s'endormait sur l'épaule de Ladislas, qui, après s'en être aperçu, le pris maladroitement dans ses bras pour retourner vers la Salle du Conseil. Il se trompa à plusieurs reprises de chemins, mais finit par le retrouver. Le souffle de l'enfant lui chatouillait agréablement le cou, tandis que ses maigres bras retombaient dans son dos.

Une fois devant la porte de la loge des Dumbledore, il s'installa par terre, attendant que l'enfant se réveille. Il attendit une dizaine de minutes avant que Zoran n'ouvre les yeux et ne lui offre un sourire éclatant. Il se releva ensuite, puis après une dernière phrase incompréhensible, partit en courant vers une autre porte des loges. Ladislas lui fit un geste de la main, puis retourna dans sa propre loge, où il retrouva sa sœur qui lisait un livre, sans écouter ce qui se passait dans la Salle du Conseil.

* * *

C'est tout pour cette semaine !

Beaucoup de nouveaux personnages dans ce chapitre, n'est-ce pas ? Et nous retrouvons Malfoy et Zabini ! Que pensez-vous du sanctuaire ? Vous a-t-il fait rêver ? Pour mes inspirations, j'ai cherché dans le château dans le ciel, de Miyazaki, et les constructions qu'il y a dans the last guardian (le jeu vidéo), entre autre...

Et Zoran ? (là, clairement, ça peut être le héro de the last guardian en plus petit tout de même...)

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, et à la semaine prochaine !

Oh, j'en profite pour vous demander : Pensez vous que le résumé est bien ? Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, mais je ne suis pas très douée pour ce genre de chose, d'autant plus que j'ai déjà en tête les chapitres suivants, et qu'il ne faut pas que je spoile, bref, c'est galère. Si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider, ça m'arrangerait bien :)


	10. Koldovstoretz

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Je reviens plus vite que prévu, car j'ai pris un peu trop d'avance, et que je n'aime pas ça. Il y a un décalage après avec ce que j'écris et ce que je poste, donc voici ce chapitre !

Merci, comme d'habitude à mes deux betas, Miiss et Marion, et à vous, pour vos commentaires encourageants, ElwennSnape, MissPeggy, Auriane07, et luffynette ! :)

Et comme vous m'avez dit que le résumé était bien, je le laisserai tel quel...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Koldovstoretz**

* * *

La matinée du lendemain se déroula de la même façon que la veille. Les membres du Conseils, et plus exceptionnellement l'un ou l'autre des spectateurs, débattaient de différentes questions, plus ou moins intéressantes pour un jeune sorcier de 14 ans : les centaures et autres créatures magiques mises en danger par les moldus ; une nouvelle drogue sur le marché noir sorcier; l'apparition de groupes anti-moldus ; la gestion de la très prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch et bien d'autres cas.

Après le déjeuner, qui fut un simple sandwich préparé par Skeeny, en compagnie de son grand-père et de Selena dans leur loge, Ladi décida de retrouver son jeune ami. Il déambula une dizaine de minutes dans les couloirs proches de la salle du Conseil à sa recherche, et finit par le rejoindre, devant un escalier écroulé. L'enfant parut très heureux de le revoir et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Comme la veille, ils jouèrent à différents jeux et les couloirs furent pendant un temps emplis du rire clair de Zoran.

Ils visitèrent les salles du niveau inférieur, en meilleur état que le reste de la cité. Les salles de bal, hormis la poussière, étaient bien conservées, avec leurs lustres de cristal, leurs immenses miroirs et leur riche carrelage au sol. Alors qu'ils se reposaient après une course-poursuite, Ladi sortit sa baguette et commença à métamorphoser de simples galets en papillons bleus qui voletèrent autour d'eux. Les yeux sombres de Zoran s'agrandirent d'émerveillement et pressa son ami de recommencer. L'enfant se releva et courut après les papillons métamorphosés avec une joie particulière. Ladi pensa à lui-même, lors de la révélation de Hagrid, émerveillé par le simple fait d'allumer une cheminée grâce à un parapluie rose.

Ils restèrent ensemble tout l'après-midi, et ne se séparèrent qu'à la fin du Conseil, qui s'acheva vers 20 heures. L'enfant parut extrêmement peiné à l'idée de devoir quitter son nouvel ami, mais finit par rejoindre une jeune dame qui fit un signe de tête poli à l'intention de Ladislas. Celui-ci rejoignit sa sœur, qui lisait dans le salon privé des Dumbledore, Sheshir sur les genoux, qui avait accepté de les accompagner pour ce deuxième jour.

Albus apparut à son tour, et sembla assez soulagé lorsqu'il apprit que ses deux petits-enfants n'avaient rien suivi du débat de l'après-midi. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard surpris, mais finirent par hausser les épaules et se mirent en chemin pour rentrer au Domaine. Chaque famille avait sa propre cheminée, chacune disséminée dans le sanctuaire et il se trouvait que celle des Dumbledore étaient l'une des plus éloignées de la Salle du Conseil.

– Ça s'est globalement bien passé, non ? Lança Selena, alors qu'ils atteignaient l'arche qui leur permettrait de traverser la salle du puit.

– Disons qu'il y a eu des conseils plus tendus, admit Albus après un moment de réflexion. Mais les nouvelles n'augurent rien de bon pour la suite, je le crains…

– Tu parles des anti-moldus ?

– Entre autres… soupira le directeur de Poudlard. Cela fait quelques années maintenant que cette tendance monte, sans doute parce que nous reculons lentement face aux technologies des moldus. Les forêts qui protègent certaines espèces ont réduites de moitié et des villages entiers ont dû être évacués, à cause de l'installation de machines toxiques, ou de leurs radars, qui deviennent de plus en plus performants et dangereux pour nous.

– Les moldus peuvent nous repérer ? S'étonna Ladislas tandis qu'ils atteignaient le couloir qui les mènerait à la cheminée reliée au Domaine Dumbledore.

– Pas encore… Mais ils relèvent des fluctuations venant de l'utilisation de la magie. Je ne connais pas assez bien la technologie moldue, mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'il faudra bien un jour s'occuper de ce problème, sans quoi, nous serons découverts.

Ils arrivèrent dans la petite salle contenant la cheminée des Dumbledore, et après un dernier regard pour la cité souterraine, Ladislas rentra au Domaine. Ils mangèrent ensemble, parlant des vacances qui s'annonçaient courtes pour Ladislas, qui n'avait droit qu'à un mois. A minuit, seul Albus était encore debout, dans son bureau, ressassant ce qui avait été dit au Conseil au sujet de Tom Riddle…

 _Quelques heures plus tôt :_

– _Je pense que nous devrions aborder la question d'un mage noir qui nous a longtemps importuné, commença Albus, provoquant le silence complet de la Salle d'ordinaire parcourue de murmures._

– _De qui parlez-vous ? Demanda Agazzi, un sourcil froncé, comme la plupart des membres du Conseil._

– _De Tom Riddle, plus connu comme Lord Voldemort, annonça le directeur de Poudlard, déclenchant cette fois-ci une vague de chuchotements._

– _Voldemort est mort, fit sèchement Narcissa Malfoy, son regard ancré dans celui de son mari, qui affichait un air soucieux._

– _ll a disparu un certain temps, trop faible pour revenir, mais pas assez pour s'éteindre entièrement, contredit Albus, avec un calme contrôlé. L'an passé, il a essayé de voler la pierre philosophale de notre ami Flammel - il se tourna vers l'alchimiste, qui au côté de sa femme, siégeait au Conseil depuis sa création - et cette année, a contrôlé deux étudiants au travers d'un journal vieux de cinquante ans, pour ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets et blesser des nés-moldus. Il y a un mois, il a fini par tuer un jeune élève, et je pense, a réussi à retrouver forme humaine._

– _Comment un simple journal pourrait faire ça ? Demanda avec curiosité le voisin de Dumbledore._

– _J'ai déjà entendu parler d'affaires similaires, répondit un vieil homme ratatiné sur lui-même, et dont la réponse fit sourire cyniquement certains membres du Conseil. Cependant il lui faudra quelques temps pour retrouver sa puissance d'antan._

– _C'est vrai que vous vous y connaissez, en matière de magie noire, se moqua sarcastiquement la mère de Blaise, provoquant le rire des membres du Conseil._

 _Le vieillard la fusilla du regard, mais resta silencieux. Agazzi esquissa lui-même un léger sourire narquois, avant de reprendre son sérieux :_

– _S'il est vraiment faible pour le moment, ce n'est pas l'une de nos priorités._

– _Il s'agit tout de même de Lord Voldemort, rappela Albus, qui semblait être le seul à saisir la gravité de la situation._

– _Tant qu'il restera dans l'ombre, nous ne pourrons rien faire. De plus, si même ses alliés ignorent où il se trouve, cela va être plus difficile encore pour nous._

 _Les regards convergèrent sur Lucius Malfoy qui offrit à tous une grimace méprisante :_

– _Je peux demander aux mangemorts mais…_

– _Vous pouvez dire amis, vous savez, coupa brusquement le voisin d'Albus, nous savons très bien à quel point vous vous êtes investis dans la mission que nous vous avions confié…_

– _Je garderai le terme mangemorts, se renfrogna un peu plus l'aristocrate blond. J'ai servi comme espion pendant plus de vingt ans pour le Conseil, un peu de reconnaissance serait la bienvenue._

– _Un espion si doué, qu'on se demande encore à quel camp il appartient, répliqua l'autre homme, en montrant légèrement les dents._

– _J'ai toujours… rétorqua Malfoy père avant d'être coupé par Agazzi qui s'impatientait._

– _La question n'est pas là, trancha-t-il en fixant avec sévérité celui qui avait cherché l'ancien espion. Nous ne remettons pas en cause votre dévouement pour le Conseil._

– _Nous nous interrogeons seulement sur quelques affaires sanglantes, souffla à mi-voix le voisin d'Albus, que personne hormis celui-ci n'entendit._

– _Merci._

– _Regardez du côté des mangemorts, l'un d'entre eux doit bien savoir quelque chose, le journal ne s'est pas retrouvé à Poudlard par sa simple volonté, ordonna Agazzi avant de passer à autre chose. Le sujet était clos._

Cependant, il ne l'était pas pour Albus. Si ce qu'il pensait était vrai, alors Voldemort reviendrait plus jeune, sous sa forme d'adolescent, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Certes, il n'oserait pas agir avant d'avoir repris des forces, mais lorsqu'il commencerait à bouger ses pions, il serait trop tard, de l'avis du mage blanc. Il soupira de nouveau, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour ne pas répéter les mêmes erreurs.

Il ne voulait pas impliquer ses deux petits-enfants, et était secrètement soulagé qu'aucun des deux n'ait entendu cette partie du Conseil, spécialement Ladislas. C'est pourquoi, pendant le mois suivant, il n'évoqua jamais cette question avec les deux jumeaux.

Ces derniers profitèrent de ces vacances passées ensemble avec une joie toute particulière. Selena pouvait enfin avoir un camarade de jeu, autre qu'un chat et un elfe de maison, tandis que son frère avait une famille qui ne l'enfermait pas dans un placard à balais ou le houspillait à chaque geste de sa part.

Ils sortirent beaucoup dans le Domaine, profitant des températures chaudes du mois de juillet, mangeant sur la terrasse, avec pour le diner, des cours improvisés d'astronomie avec leur grand-père. Ils pratiquèrent également de nombreuses courses poursuites sur balais avec le tout nouveau vif d'or de Ladislas. Et même si Selena n'était pas douée pour voler, cela ne dérangeait pas son jumeau qui profitait de chaque instant partagé avec elle. De plus, il s'était même trouvé un autre adversaire en la personne de Levi. L'aigle s'amusait beaucoup à traquer la balle dorée, comme il l'aurait fait pour une proie et volait aussi rapidement et agilement que le Nimbus 2000 de Ladislas, faisant de lui un attrapeur redoutable.

Les deux jumeaux poursuivirent leur habitude de dormir dans la chambre de l'autre, après de longues discussions qui s'éternisaient parfois jusqu'à l'aube. Avec le temps, la chambre de Ladislas avait fini par se remplir d'affaires et d'autres. Un rebord d'une fenêtre était consacré à Levi, avec son perchoir en chêne blanc, et la cage qu'il occupait peu. La fenêtre restait toujours entre-ouverte pour donner de la liberté à son aigle, même si Ladi avait conscience qu'il ne pourrait pas garder cette pratique lorsque l'hiver viendrait avec le froid.

Ils visitèrent à plusieurs reprises l'allée marchande sorcière de Cologne, pour acheter les affaires de Selena, ainsi que des friandises pour Sheshir. Ce dernier partait souvent chasser dans les bois qui entouraient le Domaine et revenait de temps à autre une souris dans la gueule, avec laquelle il jouait un long temps avant de se décider à l'achever. Cette pratique répugnait quelque peu sa maîtresse, mais le chat ne voulait rien entendre, rappelant son statut de félin et l'instinct qui allait avec.

Albus les laissa quelques jours pour s'occuper de la paperasse de Poudlard qui s'était accumulée pendant son absence, mais cela ne sembla pas gêner outre mesure les jumeaux. Selena en profita même pour rendre visite à Gellert, une après-midi. Ladislas refusa de l'accompagner, encore gêné par la dernière visite à Nurmengard. Être seul au Domaine durant quelques heures lui permit de préparer ses affaires pour sa rentrée qui se rapprochait de jour en jour.

Le 31 juillet arriva trop vite aux yeux de tous, même de Skeeny qui éclata en sanglot à l'idée de se retrouver seul après ces six mois passés en la constante compagnie de Ladislas. Ce dernier tenta tant bien que mal de réconforter l'elfe de maison, avant de partir avec son grand-père pour l'ambassade de Russie à Berlin, en adressant un dernier sourire à sa sœur, qui lui avait fait promettre de lui écrire dès son arrivée. Il sortit du Domaine avec une énorme malle contenant toutes ses affaires, ainsi que la cage de Levi, ce dernier préférant se poser sur son épaule, soigneusement protégée.

Dans le hall de l'ambassade lui fut livré un gallion portant le sceau de l'école, qui s'avérait être un portoloin. Albus lui sourit doucement, les yeux légèrement embués :

– Tu feras attention à toi, fit-il, et si tu as un problème, quel qu'il soit, tu m'envoies Levi, d'accord ?

Ladislas acquiesça, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, bien qu'il soit ému. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait ces recommandations.

– Et… continua Albus, avant de s'arrêter, peu sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire. Il allait reprendre lorsqu'il fut coupé par son petit-fils :

– Au revoir, Grand-père.

Le sourire de Ladi s'élargit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait appelé Albus 'Grand-père', et ce pour la première fois. Albus s'en rendit compte, car il l'étreignit avec un nouveau sourire, avant de le lâcher et de se reculer pour permettre au portoloin de s'activer.

Pour le plus grand malheur du jeune Grindelwald, voyager avec un portoloin était très proche du transplanage. Il se retrouva donc par terre, le nez dans un tapis qu'il dû reconnaître, malgré sa honte, très confortable. Se relevant, grâce notamment à sa malle, il observa les alentours. Il avait atterri dans le bureau de la directrice de Koldovstoretz, Isadora Ozerov.

Celui-ci était de taille respectable, avec un impressionnant bureau en bois très clair, derrière lequel se trouvait la directrice même de l'école, que Ladislas reconnut immédiatement comme l'une des membres du Conseil. Ainsi, l'école Koldovstoretz était également liée au Conseil…

– Ah, Monsieur Grindelwald ! S'exclama énergiquement la directrice. Vous êtes à l'heure, parfait.

Ladi ne fit aucun commentaire, en contentant de l'observer. Elle était assez élancée, avec un visage accueillant. Ses yeux clairs le regardaient avec bienveillance et curiosité. Elle portait un tailleur immaculé, qui tranchait singulièrement avec sa chevelure d'ébène.

– Parfait, parfait, reprit-elle. Vous êtes le seul nouveau cette année, je vais donc pouvoir m'occuper de vous personnellement.

Elle lui fit signe d'approcher du vitrail derrière le bureau pour lui montrer l'étendue de l'école. Cette dernière était une ancienne abbaye, avec un cloître qui servait à présent de cour intérieure aux élèves, et une église réarrangée en réfectoire. Les pièces qui entouraient le cloître étaient des salles de cours simples.

Avait été ajouté à cette abbaye une immense serre pour la botanique, qui longeait tout un pan de l'enceinte qui encerclait la propriété de l'école, ainsi qu'une annexe avec différentes tours, dont l'une servait d'internat, tandis que des sous-sols avaient été creusés sous l'abbaye pour les cours de potions et d'alchimie.

La propriété se trouvait au nord de la Russie, au milieu de nulle part. Elle prenait plus précisément place sur un immense rocher plat, sur un flanc d'une montagne, à plusieurs centaines de mètres du sol. La vue des environs était incroyable, là où la nature avait gardé ses droits. Ladislas comprit immédiatement pourquoi l'école fermait pendant l'hiver. Il n'y avait rien pour la protéger des vents glacés ni de la neige qui devait former des couches de plus de trente centimètres.

– Nous accueillons 150 élèves chaque année, commença la directrice, alors qu'elle lui faisait visiter l'école. Au vu de ce petit nombre, nous encourageons, au contraire des autres écoles, l'entente entre étudiants.

Ladi se permit un petit rictus moqueur, Sheshir commençait à déteindre sur lui. Il doutait que les étudiants viennent naturellement à lui, mais avait bien le droit d'espérer.

– Une bonne manière de vous intégrer serait d'aider les plus jeunes que vous, continua l'adulte, imperturbable . J'ai bien entendu pris connaissance de vos résultats et vous paraissez briller en sortilèges et métamorphose. Je ne puis que vous conseiller de proposer votre aide à vos camarades.

– Je le ferai, promit Ladislas, en observant le réfectoire où ils venaient d'entrer. Il était bien moins grand que la Grande Salle, pour seulement 150 élèves, pensa-t-il en remarquant que chacune des tables était ronde et accueillait une dizaine de personnes.

– Vous trouverez votre emploi du temps, ainsi que votre uniforme dans votre chambre, que vous partagerez avec un camarade de votre promotion. Voici l'internat, présenta la directrice alors qu'ils arrivaient devant une tour de cinq étages. Chaque étage équivaut à une année, la vôtre est donc au troisième. Chambre 308, si je ne m'abuse.

L'air de rien, la visite avait duré une heure. La directrice lui avait montré les lieux de rassemblement importants, la cour intérieure où s'élevait un arbre semblable à celui de leur blason, et qui en ce mois de juillet présentait déjà des feuilles rouge sang, et les différentes salles auxquelles on accédait par le cloître. Le parc était assez dérisoire comparé à celui qu'il avait connu auparavant, et abritait une tourelle servant de volière. Les serres étaient similaires à celles de Poudlard contrairement aux sous-sols bien plus lumineux que les cachots de l'ancienne école de Ladislas.

Le jeune Grindelwald se fit la réflexion, alors qu'il montait l'escalier pour se rendre dans sa nouvelle chambre, que si chaque étage couvrait une année, alors il y avait une erreur dans ce que lui avait dit Ozerov, car la tour n'avait que cinq étages. Or, il y avait sept années d'apprentissage dans le système scolaire. Ou alors le niveau de Koldovstoretz permettait-il de passer plus tôt ses ASPICs, ce qui lui semblait peu plausible.

Il finit par atteindre le troisième étage et longea le couloir à la recherche de la chambre 308, qui s'avéra être celle au fond du couloir. Il toqua timidement à la porte et entendit une voix lui répondre. Poussant doucement la porte, il put observer à son aise sa nouvelle chambre.

Elle était plutôt spacieuse, avec une grande fenêtre donnant sur la cour intérieure. Deux lits prenaient place sur un côté de la pièce, séparés par une petite allée et deux tables de nuit. De l'autre côté, deux bureaux avaient été placés côte à côte, avec pour chacun une petite bibliothèque afin de pouvoir ranger les manuels. Enfin, une porte dans un coin donnait sur une petite salle de bain.

Tout à sa contemplation, Ladislas ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement de la présence de son nouveau colocataire, couché sur l'un des lits.

– Oh ! S'exclama ce dernier en se relevant énergiquement. Un nouveau ! J'aime les nouveaux ! Enchanté, moi, c'est Leonardo.

– Ladislas, répondit légèrement décontenancé ledit Ladislas.

Son nouveau colocataire avait une peau basanée, avec des cheveux bruns mi-long qu'il avait attaché dans un ruban jaune vif, qui détonnait sur le reste de sa tenue au teintes assez sobres. Il devait être italien, au vu de son prénom et de son accent.

– Je n'ai jamais eu de colocataire, continuait Leonardo, j'espère que ça va bien se passer… Je suis plutôt sympa, mais je parle beaucoup.

– Pas de problème, sourit Ladislas en s'approchant de sa malle qui avait été livrée dans sa chambre pendant sa visite avec la directrice.

– Ton aigle est à la volière, commenta son camarade de chambre en lui tendant une pile de vêtements, voici ton uniforme. Ton emploi du temps est sur le bureau.

– Merci, fit Ladislas en observant son nouvel uniforme. Il était blanc, avec des ornements argentés assez discrets, et une ceinture assez large bleu-azur qui pouvait accueillir la baguette et qui en son centre portait le blason de l'école finement ciselé dans l'argent. Pour les temps les plus froids, une cape avait été ajoutée, que Ladislas ne reconnut pas immédiatement du fait de sa forme assez particulière. Elle s'arrêtait à la hanche, et recouvrait l'épaule droite en plus du dos, tandis qu'un capuchon permettait de se couvrir la tête.

– Sympa notre uniforme, hein ? Nota Leonardo qui s'était rallongé sur son lit.

– Pas mal, approuva Ladislas, qui commença à déballer ses affaires. Il rangea tout de suite ses livres et manuels dans la bibliothèque, tout en écoutant son camarade :

– J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à ton emploi du temps qui est assez proche du mien, on a pris beaucoup d'option en commun. Sauf Occlumencie, mon père m'a dit que je n'y arriverais pas, qu'il fallait trop de concentration et de calme et surtout, qu'il fallait se taire… Et de toutes façon, je préfère prendre Alchimie.

– Alchimie ? J'ai failli le prendre… Tu me montreras ce que vous faites ? Demanda Ladislas avec curiosité.

– Bien sûr !

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, tandis que Ladi se mettait à remplir la moitié de l'armoire de ses vêtements, laissant le reste à Leonardo, qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger de son lit. Il finit de s'installer tout en continuant de converser avec son nouveau camarade de chambre et, il l'espérait, son nouvel ami.

* * *

Et nous voici à Koldovstoretz... Comment avez trouvé la description de cette école ? J'espère que ça vous a plu, puisque les prochains chapitres sont globalement centré sur l'école (assez logique). Comme il n'y a pas beaucoup de détails pour l'instant sur pottermore ou wikipotter, j'ai laissé place à mon imagination.

Enfin bref, l'air de rien, nous sommes au chapitre 10 ! Il a bien changé Harry depuis le début, non ? J'avais pensé écrire un petit bonus pour fêter ça (en plus des 100 followers, merci beaucoup !). Du coup, si vous voulez quelque chose en particuliers, sur l'enfance de Selena, ou la relation Gellert/Albus, enfin bref, quelque chose que je puisse écrire, n'hésitez pas à proposer en commentaire, pour ce petit bonus (je ne sais pas encore quand je le sortirai, mais en tout cas, le chapitre suivant sort vendredi, comme d'habitude !)

Bonne semaine !


	11. Une nouvelle école

Bonsoir !

Un nouveau chapitre, comme promis avec beaucoup de nouveautés !

Merci à mes betas Miiss et Marion !

* * *

Reviews :

Alycia Panther : Pour la forme, la cape ressemble à celle d'Ezio Auditore dans Assassin's creed II. Mais les couleurs sont différentes (bleu, blanc, argenté).

Adenoide : Zoran est le petit garçon avec qui Ladi a joué pendant le conseil des 15.

Vampyse : Je sais que la SNCF est une société française. Je trouvais amusant et plus simple d'utiliser le même acronyme pour l'organisation de transports. Ensuite, évidemment que le gouvernement et les amis de HArry s'inquiètent de sa disparition, mais je ne suis pour l'instant que Ladi. Je ne montre qu'à la fin de certains chapitres les choses extérieures, par exemple Colin et le journal de Tom.

Zaito : Pour le cours, tu vas être servi dans ce chapitre même !

Merci également à crystal of shadow, Helmius Thea et TeZuKa j !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Une nouvelle école**

* * *

C'est le son strident d'un horrible réveil qui tira Ladislas du sommeil le lendemain. Hébété, le nouvel étudiant de Koldovstoretz mit un moment à se remémorer où il était. La veille, à cause du décalage horaire entre l'Allemagne et le nord de la Russie, il s'était aperçu qu'il était arrivé non pas en milieu d'après-midi mais en début de soirée. Les étudiants avaient déjà mangé, et il s'était contenté d'un pain elfique que Skeeny avait eu l'intelligence de glisser dans ses affaires.

Puis, toujours à cause de ce décalage horaire, il avait mis du temps à trouver le sommeil. Fort heureusement, Leonardo, son compagnon de chambre rencontrait le même problème, venant d'Italie. Ils avaient donc passé une bonne partie de la nuit à jouer aux échecs, pendant que Leonardo lui expliquait comment fonctionnait l'école.

Ladislas apprit donc que, comme l'avait dit la directrice, il n'y avait pas de système de maisons, si bien que tous les élèves de chaque promotion, environ une vingtaine, se côtoyaient. De plus, comme il y avait peu d'élèves, les professeurs étaient moins stricts, et il pouvait se dérouler des duels amicaux dans les couloirs de l'internat sans qu'un professeur ne punisse les responsables, du moment qu'il n'y avait pas de débordements. Aussi, il était assez rare qu'un adulte monte aux étages supérieurs de l'internat, se contentant de surveiller les plus jeunes.

Quant aux cours, lui avait expliqué Leonardo, la plupart étaient assurés par les membres de la famille Ozerov, bien qu'il y ait quelques étrangers, notamment Ivan Primakov, un ancien joueur national de Quidditch qui, après s'être retiré de l'équipe de Russie, dirigeait à présent les cours de vol. Ceux-ci semblaient bien plus techniques que ceux que Madame Bibine donnait à Poudlard.

Leonardo avait ensuite expliqué que malgré la mixité de l'école, il y avait peu de filles, qui préféraient Beauxbâtons, plus distingué et raffiné qu'une vieille école en Russie. Le jeune italien se plaignit même contre cette injustice de la vie, amusant son camarade de chambre.

Maintenant, Ladislas n'avait plus envie de rire, ne souhaitant qu'une chose : rester dans son lit pour se rendormir.

– Je n'aime pas l'école, marmonna Leonardo, en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller pour ne plus entendre son réveil.

Le russe grogna son approbation, et s'extirpa avec lenteur de son lit pour se traîner dans la salle de bain en vue d'une douche glacée pour se réveiller. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, son camarade s'était rendormi. Il acheva de s'habiller avec le nouvel uniforme qui lui allait parfaitement, et vint le réveiller une seconde fois.

Son condisciple lui répondit en italien, à moitié éveillé, et finit enfin par s'asseoir, ce qui, en soi, était déjà une victoire. Préparant son sac, le russe observa du coin de l'œil son camarade tâtonner dans ses affaires à la recherche de son uniforme.

Lorsque l'italien fut prêt à descendre, Ladislas l'attendait depuis déjà cinq minutes. Ils allèrent ensemble au réfectoire, où ils furent étrangement, dans les premiers levés. Chaque promotion occupait deux tables, où régnait en ce début d'année scolaire une ambiance détendue, malgré le grand nombre de retardataires qui s'étaient sans doute rendormi.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on a en première heure ? Bailla Leonardo, en se servant un énorme bol de café.

– Défense contre les forces du mal, répondit Ladislas qui observait avec curiosité les autres tables. Celles des quatrièmes années étaient vides mis à part eux deux et trois autres courageux, et ce, pour sa plus grande déception, lui qui aurait voulu voir ses nouveaux condisciples.

– Ça va, le prof est cool, fit soulagé l'italien avec un petit sourire. Tu verras, ses cours sont tout simplement géniaux. Et en plus, il s'occupe aussi de l'option duel.

– Alors j'espère vraiment qu'il est bien ! S'exclama Ladi avant de froncer le nez. Et les potions, c'est enseigné par qui ?

– Par Vladimir Ozerov, répondit le brun, qui pour la rentrée avait attaché ses cheveux avec un ruban rose fuchsia. Il se consacre également à l'option alchimie.

– Ils ont chacun deux matières ? Remarqua le nouveau avec amusement.

– Et bien, comme il y a simplement six classes, ils peuvent enseigner deux matières, mais ils ne le font pas tous.

– Pourquoi six ? Tiqua alors Ladislas, dont la question de l'internat à cinq étages lui était revenue.

– Il n'y a pas de sixième année à Koldovstoretz, car la plupart des étudiants sont russes, et qu'à 16 ans, ils ont leur service militaire qui dure un an. Les élèves étrangers, comme moi, trouvent une formation auprès d'un maître, ou font un voyage scolaire, à Ilvermony, par exemple.

– Un service militaire ? Répéta Ladislas, interloqué. Mais c'est… absurde.

– Tu es russe et tu ne le sais pas ? S'étonna Leonardo en le regardant avec une curiosité renouvelée.

– Je ne vis pas en Russie, éluda le jeune Grindelwald avec un sourire crispé. Il avait toujours du mal avec son identité assez alambiquée.

Le brun haussa les sourcils mais ne fit pas de commentaire, par politesse, ce dont Ladislas lui fut reconnaissant. Ils achevèrent de déjeuner et se mirent en route, en direction de l'annexe où se trouvait la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. En chemin, ils croisèrent bon nombre d'étudiants qui saluèrent Leonardo en regardant avec curiosité Ladislas.

– T'es nouveau, c'est pour ça ! Le rassura son camarade de chambre alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle de cours. Celle-ci était assez grande, de la taille d'un petit gymnase, et surtout, remplie d'une dizaine de salamandres d'à peu près un mètre d'envergure. Au centre de la pièce se consumait un grand feu où se prélassaient les créatures de feu sans se soucier des élèves qui pénétraient dans la salle dont la température était anormalement élevée.

La porte se referma derrière le dernier étudiant dans un claquement sinistre, tandis que le professeur n'était toujours pas là. Un des élèves qui se rassemblaient le long des murs, finit par lever la tête vers l'horloge murale et s'exclama :

– Bon, il faudrait peut-être s'y mettre !

– T'es bien gentil Yakov, mais…comment dire ? Ce sont des salamandres, répliqua l'une des rares filles de la promotion en levant les yeux au plafond. C'est _dangereux._

– Ma chère, il suffit de lancer un _Aguamenti_ , rétorqua le garçon, en mettant en pratique ses paroles. Il commença à éteindre le feu, provoquant la colère des salamandres qui sifflèrent dangereusement. L'une d'elle s'approcha du jeune homme, et l'aurait brûlé si Ladislas ne lui avait pas jeté le sortilège de stupéfixion.

– Mais c'est que t'es doué, souffla très bas Leonardo, impressionné par ses réflexes.

– Et encore, tu n'as rien vu ! S'amusa son colocataire qui entreprit de stupéfixier une à une les créatures, qui s'avéraient être souples pour éviter les jets des sortilèges. L'italien le rejoignit, ainsi que plusieurs élèves. Ensemble, ils achevèrent de nettoyer la classe de tout danger.

C'est à ce moment précis que le professeur entra, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ladislas quant à lui reconnut immédiatement l'examinateur qui l'avait surveillé pendant ses examens d'admissions, et un sourire fendit son visage à son tour. Ainsi donc, ce serait lui son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et de duel… Il ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer au vu du petit cadeau de rentrée qu'il leur avait fait.

– Je vois que vous avez travaillé pendant les vacances ! Les félicita le professeur en frottant ses mains. Yakob, ton sort d' _aquamenti_ était parfait !

Les élèves le remercièrent dans une ambiance si détendue que Ladislas se demanda un instant s'il ne rêvait pas. Il jeta un regard à son camarade de chambre, qui lui sourit avec un haussement d'épaule significatif. Le russe haussa un sourcil, et observa la suite avec détachement.

– Bon, maintenant au travail ! Annonça le professeur, en indiquant une porte qui donnait sur une classe plus classique, avec des pupitres. Les élèves s'y rendirent dans un brouhaha qui n'aurait jamais été permis à Poudlard. Resta le professeur et Ladislas qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

– Oh, mais c'est le petit allemand, qui m'a obligé à rester dans un cagibi pendant trois jours ! Je m'en souviendrai de l'ambassade de Berlin ! S'exclama le professeur avec un rictus amusé. Isadora m'a parlé de toi… Je suis Akin, et je serai ton professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et de duel pendant ta scolarité ici. Au vu de tes performances, je pense que tu ne vas pas avoir de difficultés dans ces matières.

Ladi hocha la tête lentement et rejoignit ses camarades dans la classe attenante, suivi de près par Akin. Le jeune russe se trouva une place aux côtés de Leonardo, et s'installa alors que tous les regards convergeaient vers lui.

– Bien, bien, bien ! Vous êtes en quatrième année, à présent, on ne plaisante plus !

– Monsieur, vous le dites à chaque début d'année… le coupa le dénommé Yakov avec un sourire désabusé.

– Oui, et vous ne m'écoutez jamais, si bien que je dois vous le répéter, encore et encore, répliqua le professeur avec un geste théâtral. Mais je vous assure que ce qui vous attend cette année vous fera dresser vos cheveux sur vos têtes… Vous affronterez vos plus grandes peurs dans cette salle et…

– Nous pourrions même rencontrer la mort ! Achevèrent en chœur les élèves avant d'éclater de rire.

– C'est cela même ! Approuva le professeur, qui ne semblait pas s'apercevoir que son discours était le même d'année en année. Maintenant, ouvrez vos livres à la page 45.

Les élèves obtempérèrent dans une bonne humeur générale et le cours commença. Après s'être pincé plusieurs fois, Ladislas dut accepter qu'il était arrivé dans un endroit bien différent de Poudlard, et il se concentra finalement sur le cours. Celui-ci s'avéra être passionnant avec Akin en guise de professeur, et le jeune Grindelwald fut bientôt pressé de voir les cours de duels.

Ils eurent à la fin des deux heures de défense contre les forces du mal une courte pause, où tous les quatrième année se rassemblèrent dans la cour intérieure pour se raconter leurs vacances. Ladislas resta en retrait, observant ses nouveaux camarades. Parmi la vingtaine d'étudiants de sa promotion se démarquait Yakov, celui qui avait été dans les premier à réagir face aux salamandres. Il était très musclé, avec des cheveux bruns coupés court, lui donnant un air de militaire. Il parlait fort et semblait être un meneur. Il y avait également Ava, une sorte d'Hermione, avec une langue bien plus acérée que l'amie de l'ancien gryffondor. En plus de Leonardo il y avait cinq personnes qui lui étaient inconnus et de nationalités différentes.

Après leur premier cours, ils eurent deux heures de métamorphose, avec Nikolai Ozerov, dont le caractère était assez proche de celui de McGonagall. Sa voix grave et suave le rendait cependant moins stricte aux yeux de Ladislas. A midi, ils se rendirent tous au réfectoire, et se séparèrent en deux tablées.

– Au fait, Ladislas, c'est ça ? Tu étais où avant ? Demanda Yakov en se tournant vers le nouveau qui hésita légèrement avant de répondre :

– Chez moi, en Allemagne. J'étudiais avec un précepteur.

Il ne précisa pas que le précepteur se trouvait être un elfe de maison, mais resta quelques instants les sourcils froncées, piquant la curiosité de ses camarades. Il finit par annoncer :

– Vous le saurez un jour ou l'autre, alors je préfère vous le dire maintenant : Mon nom complet est Ladislas Alexei Grindelwald.

Tous hoquetèrent et la table se fit silencieuse pendant une bonne minute. Finalement Yakov haussa les épaules et fit, d'une voix peu naturelle, mais qui réchauffa tout de même Ladislas :

– On ne choisit pas sa famille… N'est-ce pas Agazzi ?

– Très drôle…grommela Leonardo à la plus grande surprise de Ladislas. Si tu crois que c'est facile pour moi…

– Tu es un Agazzi ? S'étonna l'ancien anglais à son colocataire.

– Oui… marmonna l'italien, et je t'assure que c'est tout aussi compliqué de descendre d'une famille de mafieux que d'un mage noir…

Le petit-fils de Grindelwald s'étrangla dans son jus de citrouille. Les Agazzi était une famille de _mafieux_ ? Depuis quand y avait-il une mafia dans le monde sorcier ? Et comment une famille de la mafia pouvait-elle se retrouver dans le Conseil qui protégeait l'Europe sorcière et même, dont l'un des membres se trouvait à le gérer ?

Evidemment, il ne pouvait poser ce genre de question, et se promit de les poser à sa sœur, à qui il avait promis d'écrire. Il mit ses interrogations et côté, et se concentra sur la conversation qui portait sur l'option vol.

– Je vais demander à être batteur, annonça Yakov, je pense que le poste de poursuiveur ne me convient pas vraiment…

– Tu es assez bourrin pour être batteur, c'est sûr, se moqua Ava, provoquant le rire de tous les élèves de la table.

– C'est facile de se moquer lorsqu'on ne joue pas ! Répliqua Yakov avec un sourire entendu.

– Et toi Ladislas ? Tu as pris l'option vol ? Demanda Ava tout en adressant une grimace au futur batteur.

Il acquiesça, attirant le regard de tous les joueurs de Quidditch.

– Tu prends quel poste ?

– Je pense que je vais postuler pour être poursuiveur, répondit lentement le nouveau en passant une main dans ses cheveux cuivrés. Il avait longtemps réfléchi, et s'était mis d'accord pour changer de poste, car son style de vol était trop identifiable. Il continuerait à chasser le vif d'or au Domaine avec sa sœur ou Levi.

– Mais c'est parfait ! S'enthousiasma Yakov, avec un peu de chance, on va enfin avoir une chance de gagner !

– Gagner quoi ? Risqua Ladislas, qui s'imagina un instant un tournoi entre promotion, mais qui lui semblait déjà trop inéquitable pour les plus jeunes.

– Le championnat junior d'Europe de l'Est, répondit Alvis. Il réunit plusieurs équipes de petite taille d'Europe de L'est. Durmstrang et Koldovstoretz envoient chaque année deux ou trois équipes.

– Et l'année dernière, on était trop jeunes pour participer, continua Edwin, un jeune russe aux yeux bleus.

– En tout cas, j'espère que t'es doué, Ladislas, parce que je veux vraiment gagner ! Fit Yakov avec une détermination qui rappela à Ladislas son ancien capitaine de Quidditch, Olivier Dubois.

– Je ferai tout mon possible, s'inclina l'ancien anglais avant de se lever pour se rendre au prochain cours.

La journée se finit tranquillement, avec trois heures d'histoire de la magie, enseigné par Boris Ozerov, un autre membre de la famille qui tenait l'école. C'était le mari de la directrice, Isadora Ozerov, précisa Leonardo au dîner. Les autres élèves racontèrent toutes sortes d'anecdotes sur les différents professeurs de l'école à Ladislas.

Ce dernier était soulagé de voir qu'on ne lui en voulait pas pour porter le nom Grindelwald. Il était également très étonné de la bonne entente qui liait les élèves de sa promotion, et se promit de le rapporter à son grand-père. A Poudlard, il ne lui serait jamais venu en tête de parler avec un serpentard et il ne s'intéressait pas trop aux serdaigles et aux poufsouffles. Il restait seulement avec les membres de sa maison, ce qui, avec le recul, ne devait pas aider à ouvrir sa vision du monde.

En tout cas, il ne regrettait pas d'être allé à Koldovstoretz et le fit savoir à sa sœur dans la lettre qu'il rédigea le soir même, amusant Leonardo qui partit jouer à la bataille explosive dans la chambre de Yakov et Alvis pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut moins douloureux que la veille. Leonardo râla beaucoup car il était rentré tard de la chambre voisine, mais réussit tout de même à se lever avant d'être en retard. Ils eurent pendant la matinée un cours de sortilège, puis de défense contre les forces du mal. Le repas du midi fut très animé. Ladislas rit beaucoup avec Leonardo, Yakov et son colocataire Alvis. Alors que Yakov avait un caractère passionné, Alvis était plus tempéré et calme, et se moquait souvent de son ami enflammé.

L'après-midi était consacrée aux options, si bien que Ladislas quitta Leonardo pour l'étude de rune, enseignée par l'un des rares professeurs étrangers à la famille Ozerov, un japonais que les élèves appelaient Akihito-san. Malgré le niveau assez élevé de la classe qui désarçonna légèrement le jeune russe qui n'avait étudié cette matière qu'avec Skeeny, elle restait passionnante, à la plus grande joie de Ladislas.

Après le repas du soir vint le cours de vol, où il retrouva Leonardo, Yakov, Alvis et Edwin qui lui indiquèrent le chemin pour se rendre à la plus haute tour servant généralement aux cours d'astronomie. Ils attendirent une dizaine de minutes avant que leur professeur, Primakov, n'arrive par les airs, sur un éclair de feu.

– Cette année, cria-t-il pour se faire entendre, étant restant sur son balai, à quelques mètres de la tour, Koldovstoretz gagnera le championnat junior d'Europe de l'Est. Est-ce clair ?

– Oui ! hurlèrent en retour les élèves, qui devait être une vingtaine.

– Bien ! Approuva l'ancien joueur national, avant de leur faire signe d'enfourcher leurs balais. Aujourd'hui, nous allons voler en formation pour tester votre endurance. Le premier qui se plaint devra rentrer à pied !

Les étudiants hochèrent la tête et se mirent en route. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le professeur hurla au groupe de se diviser en trois équipes de sept. Naturellement, les quatrièmes années restèrent ensemble, avec deux septièmes années.

– L'équipe A, vous partez en direction du nord. Lorsque vous atteindrez la rivière, vous faites demi-tour. Et un beau demi-tour, pas de ralenti ou d'arrêt. Vous gardez la vitesse maximale et vous restez en formation. Vous devez me faire au moins dix allers-retours avant la fin du cours.

– Mais, Monsieur… commença un élève imprudent, qui se fit bien vite rabrouer par son professeur.

– Vous m'en ferez douze ! Aboya-t-il avant de passer à la seconde équipe : Vous, vous descendez la montagne comme une belle feinte de Wronski. Et vous ne remontez pas à trente mètres du sol ! C'est à dix que je veux le piqué en chandelle. Pareil, vous m'en faites une douzaine…

La deuxième équipe s'élança dans un même élan, impressionnant Ladislas qui les observa descendre en piqué en gardant leur formation intacte.

– La troisième équipe, vous me faîtes le parcours dans la vallée, ordonna Primakov, et on se dépêche !

Aussitôt, les septièmes années s'élancèrent vers une vallée, sans attendre les autres qui durent forcer sur leur balais pour les rattraper. La vallée était en réalité une énorme crevasse entre deux montagnes, qui s'avéra être un parcours de torture pour les élèves. En effet, il fallait raser la roche à une vitesse si élevée que le moindre écart pouvait être fatal. De plus, la crevasse ne séparait pas les montagnes en une ligne droite, mais en une multitude de lignes brisées, dont plusieurs étaient obstruées par des éboulements. Il fallait alors remonter en piqué, avant de replonger dans la crevasse avec une rapidité extraordinaire.

Le soleil achevait de se coucher lorsqu'ils revinrent à la tour d'astronomie, fourbus et trempés de sueur. Ils avaient dû refaire le parcours dix fois, et, si au bout de la troisième fois, Ladislas avait mémorisé le parcours et devenait plus fluide dans ses virages, il avait rapidement déchanté après la septième fois, où des crampes commencèrent à se faire sentir. Lorsqu'ils le purent, ils descendirent tous de leur balais avec soulagement.

– Demain, j'entraîne l'équipe A et B sur le terrain, annonça Primakov. L'équipe C refera le parcours.

– Monsieur… commença Yakov, son visage déformé par une grimace de fatigue.

– Vous venez de gagner un tour de plus ! Sourit sadiquement le professeur avant de s'envoler, toujours perché sur son balai.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Yakov qui eut un sourire crispé.

– Désolé…

Les deux aînés se regardèrent puis partirent, un rictus désabusé aux lèvres. L'un des deux glissa, avant de prendre les escaliers :

– Je te conseille de ne plus faire ça… Pour nous comme pour toi. Parce que dans deux ans, t'es dans l'armée, et dans l'armée, ce n'est pas un tour en plus qu'ils te donnerons...

Un silence de mort ponctua sa déclaration. Ne resta plus que les quatrièmes années, avec Yakov qui avait blanchi.

– Perso, je m'en fiche, je suis italien, fit Leonardo avec un détachement qui réussit à amuser les autres.

– Ce mec est timbré tout de même…. Marmonna Alvis en faisant craquer sa nuque. Il aurait pu être plus sympa pour notre premier cours...

– C'est un ancien de l'équipe nationale ! Rétorqua Edwin en roulant des yeux. C'est normal qu'il soit timbré… c'est une légende !

– Mouais… je préfère l'équipe d'Italie, lâcha Leonardo alors qu'ils atteignaient l'internat.

– Ladislas, si tu te demandes pourquoi Leo n'avait pas de colocataire avant ton arrivée, c'est parce qu'il est insupportable. Les lendemains de matchs avec l'Italie… Edwin ne put finir sa phrase tellement il était découragé.

– En plus, cette année, il y a la coupe du Monde de Quidditch, ajouta Yakov en se frottant les mains avec excitation. J'espère que nous allons rester au moins jusqu'au quart de finale.

– C'est l'Italie qui va gagner, je vous le dis ! Assura Leonardo avec confiance. En plus, ils ont changé un poursuiveur de l'équipe, et…

– Non, s'il te plait, le coupa rapidement Edwin. Il est 22 heures, je viens de voler pendant deux heures, et je sais que demain je volerai pendant deux heures supplémentaires, j'ai vraiment besoin d'entendre parler d'autre chose que de Quidditch.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire face à la mine outrée de l'italien, avant de rentrer chacun dans leurs chambres. Ladislas s'écroula sur son lit, et ne mit même pas une minute à s'endormir.

 _Le 1_ _er_ _août, Koldovstoretz_

 _Selena,_

 _Koldovstoretz est génial. Nous sommes au milieu des montagnes, tout au Nord je pense, et la vue est magnifique. Il n'y a rien sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Nous sommes seuls avec la nature. L'école est magnifique. C'est une ancienne abbaye avec plusieurs annexes, dans une architecture très différente que celle de Poudlard ou de Beauxbâtons._

 _Les professeurs que j'ai rencontré pour l'instant sont fabuleux. D'ailleurs, devine qui enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal et les duels ? C'est l'examinateur de Berlin ! Il s'appelle Akin et il est...comment dire...assez… particulier. Pour le premier cours, il a ramené des salamandres dans la salle de classe pour voir comment nous réagirions. Et Leonardo m'a dit que c'était assez commun qu'il fasse ce genre d'exercices pratiques._

 _Sinon, l'option de vol est enseignée par un ancien joueur de l'équipe nationale de Russie. Il est sadique, autoritaire et complètement timbré, mais je sens que je vais m'améliorer, même si Leonardo m'a dit que je volais déjà bien._

 _Leonardo et moi partageons la même chambre. Son nom complet est Leonardo Agazzi. Au fait, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'ils étaient des mafieux. J'ai été très surpris quand je l'ai appris. Comment peut-il exister une mafia dans le monde sorcier ? Peux-tu m'expliquer ?_

 _Sinon, je leur ai déjà dit pour ma relation à Gellert -sans dire qu'il était mon grand-père- et mes camarades de classe ont très bien réagi. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ? Ils ont seulement été surpris, mais n'ont rien fait de ce que les étudiantes de Beauxbâtons te font. Tu devrais y réfléchir…_

 _J'espère que tu profites de tes vacances avec Grand-père,_

 _Avec affection,_

 _Ladislas._

 _PS : Tu savais qu'il existait un service militaire en Russie ?_

* * *

Et voilà !

Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !


	12. Cours de vol

Bonjour bonsoir !

Voici un nouveau chapitre, que j'aime bien, avec un peu de changement à la fin... Je n'en dis pas plus...

Merci à mes bêtas, Miiss et Marion, et vous, fidèles lecteurs/lectrices, notamment celles et ceux qui laissent des reviews si gentilles :

Orthon McGraw : Sisi, Ladi va faire son service militaire, mais pas maintenant, évidemment... En plus il y aura une petite surprise, bref, je n'en dis pas plus ! Et sinon, je confirme, ce serait le rêve de pouvoir lire toutes les heures un nouveau chapitre des fics que l'on lit, mais hélas, ça serait difficile à gérer pour l'auteur, et pour les betas. Personnellement, je n'aime pas trop harceler mes betas xD Mais, je pense que je posterai un chapitre dimanche, car j'ai pris beaucoup d'avance.

Adenoide : Oui, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose de différent, d'autant plus que normalement, les professeurs devraient plutôt encourager l'entraide entre camarades... Et oui, ils acceptent bien Ladislas malgré son nom... Ça va peut-être l'aider à se rapprocher de son grand-père, qui sait ?

Mini-Yuya : J'aime personnellement beaucoup Leonardo, et je suis contente qu'il te plaise. Cependant, concernant tes reviews, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a toujours un décalage entre celui que je sors et celui que je lis... Y aurait-il un problème au niveau du site ?

Merci également à 1, Auriane07, crystal of shadow, et Miss lyli !

* * *

Petite note, étant donné qu'il y a beaucoup de nouveaux noms pour le conseil, je vous fais un petit récapitulatif. Dans le conseil, il y a (que j'ai déjà nommé) :

Les Flammel (Nicolas et Pernelle)

Les Dumbledore (Albus

Les Agazzi (famille de Leonardo)

Les Zabini (La mère de Blaise notamment)

Les Black (Narcissa, accompagné de son mari et de Draco)

Les Ozerov (qui tiennent l'école de Koldovstoretz)

Voilà, j'espère que ça peut vous permettre de ne pas vous perdre, même si ce chapitre ne parle pas vraiment du Conseil...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Cours de vol**

* * *

– Merlin, je déteste ce prof, grogna Yakov en s'étirant douloureusement. Il lança un regard mauvais en direction de la table des professeurs, et fit rouler les muscles de son dos dans l'espoir de diminuer la douleur de ses courbatures.

– C'est un génie ! Rétorqua à voix basse Edwin.

– Dois-je te rappeler qu'il nous a ordonné de faire le parcours de la vallée pendant tout le cours hier ? Sans parler d'avant-hier ! Répliqua Yakov en rattrapant le journal que sa chouette venait de lui livrer.

– Tu oublies les cours de la semaine dernière, renchérit Leonardo qui achevait d'attacher ses cheveux dans un ruban doré.

– C'est parce que les autres équipes sont nulles, marmonna Edwin en se renfrognant.

– C'est ça, c'est ça…

– Au moins, ce soir, nous allons enfin avoir un vrai cours, sourit Ladislas en continuant de guetter l'arrivée de Levi qui lui donnerait la réponse de sa sœur qu'il attendait avec impatience. Depuis la rentrée, ils s'étaient échangé trois lettres en deux semaines c'est-à-dire une tous les cinq jours.

– Heureusement, je n'en pouvais plus… souffla Yakov.

– Tiens, voilà Hans, annonça Edwin en levant la tête vers l'un des septième année qui était dans leur équipe.

Le roux s'avança jusqu'à leur table puis se pencha avec une grimace, indiquant qu'il était tout aussi courbaturé que les quatrième année, avant de déclarer :

– Je vous préviens pour ce soir, je suis un batteur, et Anton poursuiveur. Vous vous débrouillez pour que ça marche, mais je ne veux pas de problème avec Primakov, c'est clair ?

– Comme de l'eau de roche, répliqua Yakov qui se tourna vers ses coéquipiers. De toute façon, il n'y a pas de problème, n'est-ce pas ?

– Aucun ! Répondirent à l'unisson les quatre autres camarades avant de se lever pour leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Depuis leur premier cours de vol, Ladislas ne quittait plus ses coéquipiers, Leonardo, Yakov, Alvis et Edwin. Malgré la vieille complicité entre eux, les élèves de Koldovstoretz l'avaient parfaitement intégré dans leur bande d'amis et ils passaient à présent leur soirée ensemble dans l'une ou l'autre de leurs chambres. Parfois, lors d'une pause, Ava révisait avec eux, mais elle se fâchait rapidement avec Yakov et finissait toujours par repartir en colère.

Koldovstoretz était fantastique. Les professeurs, mis à part Primakov, étaient tout simplement géniaux. Ladislas devait même reconnaître que les potions, avec Vladimir Ozerov, pouvaient être intéressantes. Déjà, elles n'étaient plus enseignées dans de sombres cachots, mais des salles plutôt accueillantes, bien qu'aux sous-sols de l'école. D'une part, les cours étaient principalement de la pratique, la théorie des potions était plutôt vu dans les devoirs et essais que devaient rendre les élèves à chaque cours, et d'autre part, le professeur laissait les élèves se mettre en paire pour réaliser les potions si bien que Ladislas, aidé de Leonardo récoltait de bons résultats contrairement aux années passées avec Snape.

Il avait également été initié à l'Occlumencie qui était enseignée par la directrice, Isadora Ozerov. Cette option qui s'avérait être, pour le moment, une sorte de méditation, prenait place tôt certains matins et avait le don de relaxer ceux qui la pratiquaient. Même si ce n'était pas encore de l'Occlumencie à proprement parler, Ladislas aimait beaucoup s'assoir en tailleur sur le parquet de l'une des salles bordant le cloître pour méditer et mieux percevoir la structure de son esprit, comme le disait Isadora.

Les soirs où il n'avait pas vol, il bavardait avec Leonardo ou s'invitait dans la chambre de Yakov et Alvis. Autant Yakov était assez bruyant et remarquable - déjà dans sa stature de militaire -, autant son colocataire était plus calme et posé dans ses propos, ce qui amenait à certains échanges assez animés, lorsque Yakov cherchait trop son ami.

Il n'était pas rare qu'ils forment une équipe lors des cours de défense contre les forces du mal pour affronter des créatures toujours plus originales. Akin, comme Leonardo l'avait dit, était impressionnant. Ses cours étaient vivants, contrairement à ceux de Quirrell ou de Lockhart, et Ladislas redécouvrit cette matière tout simplement exaltante.

Son niveau, assez bas par rapport aux élèves de Koldovstoretz, s'élevait de jour en jour, grâce aux explications de son colocataire, et de son étude acharnée qui lui valait d'être charrié par ses amis. Il repensait parfois à Poudlard, où Ron et Hermione devaient l'attendre, mais il était trop heureux dans sa nouvelle école pour regretter son choix. Il était enfin accepté, pas pour son nom, ou son histoire, mais pour lui, et lui seul.

Il avait aussi changé d'avis sur l'histoire de la magie qui n'était pas enseignée par un fantôme mortellement ennuyeux, mais par un autre membre de la famille Ozerov, Boris Ozerov, très doué dans son domaine. Les élèves, ici, n'étudiaient pas les révolutions gobelines, mais l'histoire de la Russie magique, particulièrement passionnante.

Pendant de nombreux siècles, les sorciers russes avaient été gouvernés par une dynastie qui régnait également sur la Russie moldue. Ainsi, la structure moldue était en tout point identique à celle des sorciers. Les ambassades étaient à la fois moldue et sorcière, tout comme les palais, qui, grâce à un brillant sortilège de miroir, possédaient un espace pour les moldus, et un autre pour les sorciers. De cette façon, lorsque des incidents survenaient entre les deux peuples, l'empereur ou l'impératrice parvenait rapidement à calmer les deux parties.

C'était tout simplement ingénieux comme système, car il garantissait la sécurité des sorciers, tout en modérant les tensions qui pouvaient exister entre eux et les moldus. L'empereur et l'impératrice, dirigeant et les moldus, et les sorciers, maintenaient une paix et une union qui ne s'était rarement vue dans d'autres pays.

Seulement, en 1917, la révolution bolchévique avait menacé l'équilibre. Les communistes avaient assassiné l'empereur ainsi que la famille impériale, qui, pour ne pas dévoiler l'existence des sorciers, étaient morts en moldu, sans se défendre. Il y avait eu alors une scission nette entre moldus et sorciers, ces derniers reprochant aux moldus d'avoir tué leur empereur. Évidemment, l'existence des sorciers étaient restée secrète, mais les choses avaient changé. Le pays n'était plus paisible. Depuis lors, les sorciers russes attendaient avec espoir un survivant de la famille impériale, en rendant hommage à cette famille qui s'était sacrifiée pour préserver leur secret.

Ladislas trouvait cette histoire tout à fait passionnante, tellement elle était différente de l'histoire d'Angleterre.

– Vous avez déjà rédigé l'essai pour demain sur les propriétés de la corne d'Eruptif ? Demanda Yakov alors qu'ils déjeunaient après un cours de sortilège.

– Tu pourrais être plus studieux, non ? Remarqua Ava en levant les yeux au plafond. On l'a depuis trois jours…

– Contrairement à toi, j'ai une vie sociale, rétorqua le garçon avant de se tourner vers ses voisins.

– Personnellement, je l'ai déjà fait, répondit Leonardo qui lisait un journal italien sans se soucier réellement de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

– Moi aussi, ajouta Ladislas qui discutait avec entrain du premier match de la coupe de Quidditch qui se déroulerait la semaine prochaine avec Edwin. Il venait d'apprendre que la coupe mondiale de Quidditch durerait toute l'année, jusqu'en juillet pour la finale qui se tiendrait en Angleterre.

– Vous pourriez m'aider ? Osa leur ami brun avec un froncement de sourcil hésitant. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la matière des potions, préférant les duels ou les combats en cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Ladislas allait acquiescer lorsque Leonardo se mit à hurler de douleur, sans aucune raison apparente. Son colocataire se précipita à ses côtés, alors que le reste de la table demeurait calme. L'italien, hoqueta plusieurs fois, avant d'articuler :

– Franscioni s'est blessé lors d'un entrainement…

Le jeune Grindelwald se releva, abasourdi, son regard glissant sur ses camarades. Il finit par baisser les yeux sur le journal que lisait Leonardo, et tomba sur une photo animée d'un joueur en larme, blessé suite à un coup de cognard.

– Tu te moques de moi ? Interrogea lentement son ami, en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

– Mais pas du tout, répliqua Leonardo, le visage blême. Il ne va pas pouvoir jouer avant novembre, ce qui signifie que…

– L'Italie va perdre, achevèrent en chœur Edwin et Alvis, qui affichaient tous deux un rictus légèrement moqueur.

– C'était à prévoir, Leo, finit Yakov, en toute sincérité, même avec Franscioni, votre équipe n'était pas désignée comme l'une des favorites.

– C'est horrible… marmonna le jeune Agazzi.

– Je… ne comprends pas tout, souffla Ladislas qui s'était rassis à sa place, sous le regard bienveillant d'Edwin.

– On t'avait dit que c'était un fou du Quidditch, souffla ce dernier avant d'afficher un air affecté. Il continua plus haut : Je sais, Leo, mais c'est la vie. Vous pourrez gagner à la prochaine coupe !

– Oui, c'est ce qui va arriver… On l'a mérité, assura Leonardo qui renifla une dernière fois avant de replonger dans la lecture de son journal.

Ladislas échangea un regard avec Edwin, avant d'éclater de rire. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça, lorsqu'ils l'avaient prévenu de l'amour fou de Leonardo pour l'équipe nationale de Quidditch. Il roula des yeux, avant de retourner à sa conversation avec Edwin.

L'après-midi fut plaisante, avec deux heures de métamorphose enseignées par Nikolai Ozerov. Depuis qu'il avait eu accès aux souvenirs de jeunesse de son grand-père, Ladislas était passionné par cette matière, qui même avant cela l'intriguait. Pouvoir changer une chose en une autre était tout simplement fascinant et à présent qu'ils commençaient à voir les transformations sur êtres vivants, il était d'autant plus ravi. Il eut également un cours de runes, avec Akihito-san, l'un des rares professeurs à ne pas faire partie de la famille Ozerov avec Primakov et Akin.

Même si cette option était très théorique, elle intéressait Ladislas, qui prenait plaisir à traduire les textes écrits en runes. Et puis, il pouvait se reposer avant le cours de vol qui viendrait dans la soirée et où il jouerait enfin son premier match en tant que poursuiveur.

Le dîner fut électrique à leur table, grâce à Leonardo dont l'humeur restait sombre depuis qu'il avait appris l'annonce de l'élimination de Franscioni dans l'équipe italienne. Ladislas le laissa tranquille, discutant avec Edwin qui serait également poursuiveur avec le septième année. Yakov quant à lui harcelait Alvis, le gardien, de conseils en tout genre, tant et si bien qu'il finit par se retrouver seul, une fois qu'Alvis fut parti, lassé de toutes ses recommandations.

Un peu avant vingt heures, la petite équipe de quatrième année se rendit en haut de la tour d'astronomie, pour retrouver Hans et Anton qui les attendaient.

– Bon, commença Hans en grattant sa courte barbe rousse. Qui se désigne pour être le capitaine ?

Leonardo renifla et s'éloigna du groupe, entrainant son colocataire vers une fenêtre qui donnait sur l'ancienne abbaye.

– Tu ne veux pas être capitaine ? Souffla Ladislas pour son ami, observant le groupe s'amenuisait à mesure que les élèves s'écartaient, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que Yakov et Hans. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et fit :

– On va dire que c'est toi, d'accord ?

Yakov hocha la tête d'un air solennel, puis rejoignit ses amis qui le félicitèrent avec soulagement.

– En fait, être capitaine implique de se faire engueuler par Primakov à chaque défaite, répondit enfin Leonardo en examinant ses ongles. Et… comme tu as pu le voir, Primakov n'est déjà pas aimable de bonne humeur, alors…

– Et lors d'une victoire ? Risqua Ladislas avec une petite grimace de compassion pour Yakov.

– Il ne faut pas s'attendre à grand-chose. Ce type est un monstre, malgré tout ce que peut dire Edwin.

– Hé ! Fit ce dernier, j'ai entendu !

– C'est la vérité, rétorqua l'italien en haussant les épaules.

Le blond allait répliquer lorsque l'objet de leur conversation arriva sur son éclair de feu et commença à leur hurler dessus.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous devriez être sur le terrain ! Allez, bande de mollusques, j'ai pas que ça à faire ! Quand je pense que vous êtes la jeunesse de notre pays !

Les élèves enfourchèrent leurs balais et volèrent en direction du terrain, où les attendait l'équipe B, constituée majoritairement de cinquième année. Ils avaient déjà quatre matchs à leur actif, dont trois victoires, ce qui inquiétait légèrement Ladislas, qui pour la première fois se plaça au niveau des poursuiveurs. Il leva la tête vers les deux attrapeurs, dont Leonardo, puis se concentra sur Edwin et Anton, ses deux coéquipiers.

– Pour augmenter le niveau de votre jeu pitoyable, commença leur professeur en élevant la boite contenant les différentes balles pour le match, j'ai décidé de mettre en jeu trois cognards ! Et si vous restez lents, j'en ajouterai un quatrième.

Les élèves frissonnèrent, mais restèrent en position. Après un dernier regard très encourageant, leur professeur lança le souafle, ainsi que le vif d'or, suivi de près des trois cognards. Le jeu débuta.

C'était la première fois que Ladislas jouait en tant que poursuiveur, et il eut du mal à rester au même rythme que ses coéquipiers, lui qui avait l'habitude de jouer seul sur le terrain. Alors qu'il restait à l'arrêt, Anton et Edwin se jetèrent sur le poursuiveur adverse qui tenait le souafle et finirent par lui arracher des mains. Ils se dirigèrent vers les buts et marquèrent.

– Toi ! Hurla Primakov en pointant Ladislas de la baguette, tu comptes regarder ou jouer !?

Le jeune russe s'aperçut qu'il était le seul à l'arrêt, et partit rejoindre ses coéquipiers, en évitant un cognard envoyé par un batteur ennemi. Anton lui envoya le souafle qu'il rattrapa tant bien que mal, avant de s'élancer vers les buts, suivi de près par deux poursuiveurs adverses. Il accéléra, forçant son balai, et envoya la balle à Edwin qui volait seul, sur un côté du terrain.

Le gardien de l'équipe adverse rattrapa le souafle et le renvoya à l'un de ses coéquipiers qui fonça vers les buts ennemis. Ladislas le poursuivit, ainsi qu'Edwin et ensemble ils encadrèrent le poursuiveur ennemi, qui dut rebrousser chemin lorsqu'Anton fonça vers lui. Seulement, un cognard de Hans le toucha violemment et il lâcha le souafle qui tomba en chute libre.

Ladislas descendit immédiatement en piqué, ayant l'habitude après ses courses-poursuites de vif d'or. Il rattrapa le souafle et remonta en chandelle avec grâce, avant de l'envoyer à Anton, qui commença à échanger des passes avec Edwin, fatiguant les poursuiveurs adverses.

Arrivé à hauteur des buts ennemis, Edwin propulsa la balle vers le ciel, intriguant le gardien, jusqu'à ce qu'Anton n'arrive et par un coup de pied magistral, n'envoie le souafle dans le but central. Ladislas resta un instant à observer la course de la balle, avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de celui qui l'avait attrapé.

Une fois la balle en main, il s'envola vers les buts, tandis qu'Edwin et Anton se mettaient en formation autour de lui pour le protéger des cognards et poursuiveurs ennemis. Il acheva sa course aux buts, où il lança énergiquement le souafle, marquant ainsi son premier but.

– Bien joué, Ladi ! Cria Edwin en lui tapant amicalement l'épaule alors qu'ils repartaient à l'autre bout du terrain.

L'entrainement dura deux heures, pendant lesquelles ils jouèrent trois matchs. Primakov ne cessait de leur hurler dessus, volant d'un joueur à un autre pour lui conseiller en vociférant une meilleure technique. Ladislas dut reconnaître qu'il était doué en quidditch, et qu'il lui manquait seulement un sens de pédagogie pour mieux transmettre ses connaissances aux élèves.

Hans et Yakov étaient très doués pour viser les joueurs ennemis, bien qu'ils soient moins synchrones que Fred et George. Alvis était également un bon gardien, quoiqu'un peu moins assuré qu'Olivier. Quant à Leonardo, il était très agile et il réussit quelques cascades impressionnantes bien qu'inutiles. Le trio des poursuiveurs était prometteur, et lorsqu'ils seraient parfaitement coordonnés, ils seraient probablement meilleur que ceux de l'équipe de Gryffondor, selon Ladislas.

L'entraînement s'acheva vers vingt–deux heures, et après un dernier discours aboyé, Primakov les laissa partir. Les cinquième années se précipitèrent sur les douches de leur chambre, suants et puants après deux heures de sport intensif. Après cela, ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent rapidement, le corps fourbu.

* * *

Sirius Black se réveilla en sursaut, lorsque les détraqueurs arrivèrent en niveau de son couloir, remplissant l'endroit de tristesse et de désespoir. Il s'assit sur la planche de bois qui lui servait de lit, et lança un regard à la petite ouverture dans le mur. Au dehors, la pluie tombait sur la petite île où s'élevait la prison d'Azkaban.

Lorsqu'il était jeune, Sirius avait appris que cette prison sorcière était particulièrement efficace en matière de sécurité, pour sa localisation et pour ses gardiens, considérés comme les créatures les plus répugnantes du monde sorcier.

La vérité était bien pire.

À Azkaban, il n'y avait pas de bonheur, de joie ou d'espoir qui tienne. Il n'y avait que le froid et l'humidité des lieux, les cris des prisonniers rendus fous depuis bien longtemps, ou encore le fracas de la mer contre les falaises de l'île.

Et pourtant, Sirius restait sain d'esprit coûte que coûte. Ou plutôt, il gardait en tête deux idées qui lui permettaient de s'accrocher à la vie. La première était son innocence. Il n'avait jamais trahi James et Lily. C'était Peter Pettigrow, ce lâche, en réalité un mangemort, un rat, un…

Il les avait trahis. Et lorsque lui, Sirius Black, l'avait retrouvé, il l'avait accusé de sa propre trahison, puis s'était mutilé, avant de disparaître sous sa forme d'animagus en tuant au passage une douzaine de moldus. Sirius avait alors été jugé coupable, et, sous le choc, il n'avait rien dit. Il était dans un état second.

Il avait toujours su que Peter était un lâche trouillard, se cachant derrière leurs robes, à lui et à James. Son animagus était un rat, ce qui était révélateur de sa vraie nature. Mais il avait été aveugle ! Et ça avait coûté la vie de son meilleur ami.

Quelques semaines après son incarcération à Azkaban, Albus Dumbledore lui avait rendu visite et avait demandé à voir ses souvenirs du soir en question. Il lui avait alors raconté la vérité. Il n'avait jamais été le gardien du secret de James et Lily, c'était Peter qui l'avait été. Et c'était ce sale rat qui les avait trahis !

Son ancien directeur avait hoché la tête, paraissant extrêmement triste, et lui avait expliqué qu'en raison de tous les procès pour mangemorts, il ne pourrait pas faire appel avant plusieurs mois. Le nouveau premier ministre se méfiait également de Dumbledore et de son influence, et ne l'écouterait sans doute pas, même sous Véritaserum, si bien qu'il avait peu de chance pour lui de sortir avant très longtemps.

Cela faisait douze ans qu'il attendait.

La deuxième pensée qui l'aidait à tenir était Harry, son filleul. Le fils de James… Qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon dans ses souvenirs, sur son petit balai, avec son chat, ou ses parents… Les souvenirs qu'il en gardait, Sirius les chérissait, et espérait sortir pour retrouver son filleul. Peut–être même le prendre sous son aile ? Après tout, c'était lui son tuteur, puisque James et Lily… Puisque James et Lily étaient morts.

Seulement voilà, quelques heures auparavant, le premier ministre, Cornelius Fudge, un incompétent notoire, facile à corrompre, était passé à Azkaban et lui avait lancé un numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier. Pas que Sirius ne croit à ce tissu de mensonge, mais un article avait retenu son attention. En réalité, deux articles avaient retenu son attention.

Le premier était sur un employé du ministère qui avait gagné le grand prix de la loterie. En soi, ce n'était pas intéressant, mais la photo de l'employé et de sa famille qui avait profité du prix pour aller en Egypte avait attiré son attention. On y voyait, entre neuf têtes rousses, un rat, porté par un jeune garçon de la famille.

Un rat à qui il manquait un doigt.

Sirius avait cru qu'il avait perdu la raison, à observer cette photo pendant plusieurs heures. Après tout, il devait exister des centaines de rats à qui il manquait un doigt. Et une dizaine à qui le doigt manquant correspondait à celui que Pettigrow s'était arraché.

Mais tout de même…

La pensée absurde que le traître qui avait tué son ami soit toujours en vie, logé et nourri par une innocente famille sorcière le hanta toute la nuit, et il ne fit que somnoler, obsédé par son vieil ami. Il relit plusieurs fois l'article, ramassant les informations sur la famille Weasley, dont plusieurs enfants étaient à Poudlard. Et, par hasard, son regard se posa sur un autre article, bien plus discret.

DISPARITION DE HARRY POTTER : SIX MOIS APRÈS, LE MINISTÈRE N'A TOUJOURS PAS D'INFORMATIONS.

Son…son filleul avait disparu ? Quand ça ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Dumbledore, lors de sa visite lui avait promis qu'il le protégerait au péril de sa vie, et son regard avait une lueur si particulière que Sirius n'avait pas douté de ses paroles. Et puis, il était à Poudlard lors de sa disparition, lui apprit le bref article. Or Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr de toute l'Angleterre. Alors comment Harry Potter, le survivant avait-il pu disparaître sans laisser la moindre trace ?

Sirius ne savait pas. Mais il avait commencé à ressentir de la peur, tandis que son regard passait de la photo avec le rat à celle de son filleul, prise lors de sa deuxième rentrée avec le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il avait promis à James qu'il protégerait son fils.

Il se l'était promis.

Alors, lorsqu'il fut réveillé par les détraqueurs, il se leva et posa son front sur l'un des barreaux de sa cellule. Le froid du fer le sortit de l'état second dans lequel il était depuis la veille. Il se recula et se métamorphosa dans sa forme d'animagus, ce qu'il faisait lorsque les détraqueurs s'attardaient trop.

Il se glissa entre les barreaux de sa porte, sous les sifflets des autres prisonniers, et commença à trotter le long du couloir. En passant devant la cellule de sa cousine, il entendit le rire fou de Bellatrix Lestrange le poursuivre, ce qui le poussa à accélérer. Il finit par sortir du bâtiment et s'enfonça dans les eaux agitées qui entouraient l'île. Il nagea jusqu'à la terre ferme et courut le plus loin possible, jusqu'à ce que les forces lui manquent.

Bientôt, les détraqueurs s'apercevraient de son absence, et le ministère lancerait les aurors à sa recherche.

Quant à lui, il avait deux personnes à rechercher et à trouver.

* * *

Et voili, l'histoire de HP3 se met en marche : Sirius s'évade d'Azkaban...

Si vous ne vous rappelez pas, lors de la révélation d'Albus à Harry sur sa véritable identité, il avait parlé de Peter Pettigrow comme coupable, sachant la vérité, mais cela n'a pas empêché l'emprisonnement malheureux de Sirius..

Comment trouvez vous les différents amis de Ladi ? J'espère qu'ils vous plaisent... Et sinon... aha, les cours de tortu...balai avec Primakov ? :)

Bonne semaine !


	13. Première dispute

Bonjour

Comme promis, je poste un chapitre plus tôt que prévu, puisque je prends une avance considérable sur Nobless. J'espère que le chapitre d'avant vous a plu - je le dis puisque je n'ai eu presque pas de retours - et que vous aimerez également celui-ci.

Je ne remets pas le petit récapitulatif sur les familles du Conseil, mais n'hésitez pas si vous en éprouvez le besoin à demander des précisions en commentaire.

Merci à mes betas Miiss et Marion, et à Crystal of shadow et Miss lyli pour leur reviews :

En effet la question de Sirius est très importante, néanmoins, il ne va pas réapparaître tout de suite. Il va lui falloir faire profil bas pendant plusieurs semaines avant de retrouver Albus et lui demander des comptes (concernant la question de Harry). Peter quant à lui... Je vous laisse vous baser sur son caractère pour imaginer ses actions (spoil : ça ressemble beaucoup au canon xD).

Voila, sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Première dispute**

* * *

Ladislas esquiva à l'aide d'une roulade un maléfice de bloque jambe et répliqua tout en se relevant avec aisance. Son adversaire, Yakov, se cacha derrière une caisse avant de lui lancer un maléfice de chauve-furie. Le jeune russe ne put éviter les créatures, et se contenta de les repousser de la main, à la moldue.

Autour d'eux, les étudiants qui avaient pris l'option duel se faisaient face dans la salle prévue à cet effet et des dizaines de sortilèges volaient entre les corps tandis que les caisses qui servaient d'abris éclataient sous l'effet d'un _confringo._

Le blond cendré finit par se recentrer sur son duel lorsque Yakov lança un _stupefix_ qui le frôla. A quatre pattes derrière l'une des caisses survivantes, Ladislas lui jeta un _petrificus totalus_ , que son ami ne put détourner, marquant la fin de leur combat.

– Bravo, applaudit Akin, qui se déplaçait avec souplesse dans la salle, sans jamais être touché par l'un ou l'autre des sorts. Yakov, tu aurais dû prendre l'avantage avec ton sortilège de chauve-furie, mais tu as attendu que Ladislas les écarte, c'est dommage. Ladislas, peut-être ne faut-il pas te mettre à quatre pattes, ce n'est pas une position où l'on peut éviter les sortilèges. Souvenez-vous, l'important dans un duel…

– C'est d'éviter les sorts, répondirent Yakov et Ladislas dans un souffle. Leur combat avait duré une vingtaine de minutes, alors que leurs corps étaient encore endoloris de leur dernier entraînement de Quidditch avec en plus l'échauffement de ce cours.

– Il faudra travailler votre souplesse, nota leur professeur en caressant son bouc immaculé de ses longs doigts noirs. Et la précision peut-être…

Les deux amis acquiescèrent avant de sortir de la salle où se déroulait encore quelques duels. Ils se mirent en route vers l'Internat en vue de se laver et furent rapidement rejoints par Edwin qui partageait leur option et qui avait la malchance d'être avec Ava pour ses combats. Ils se rendirent ensuite au réfectoire pour l'heure du déjeuner en compagnie de Leonardo et Alvis, qui revenaient d'un cours d'Alchimie.

L'après-midi, ils eurent potion, avec Nikolai Ozerov, que Ladislas respectait beaucoup, lui qui avait toujours eu du mal dans cette matière. De plus, comme il était en binôme avec Leonardo, il récoltait des notes très satisfaisantes, ce qui l'encourageait d'autant plus à travailler. Enfin, ils finirent la journée avec astronomie, avant le dîner. Le soir, après avoir rédigé un essai pour le cours de sortilège, le groupe d'amis s'amusa à vider un paquet de dragées surprises de bertie crochue en se racontant leurs projets pour les vacances.

Cela faisait deux mois et demi que Ladislas était à Koldovstoretz. Il adorait sa nouvelle école, ses professeurs, et bien évidemment, ses amis. Il commençait tout doucement à s'habituer à Primakov et ses entraînements brutaux et au niveau élevé dans la plupart des matières. Il était notamment l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion en sortilèges et métamorphoses.

Leonardo et lui étaient à présent inséparables. Le jeune russe supportait la passion de son ami pour le Quidditch et suivait avec lui les résultats des matchs de la coupe du monde, tandis que ce dernier l'écoutait parler de sa famille assez particulière. Il lui avait révélé faire partie du conseil des quinze, ce qui avait grandement étonné l'italien, qui lui avait aussitôt juré de garder le silence. Leurs nombreuses nuits blanches les avaient grandement rapprochés et le basané avait fini par remplacer Ron dans le cœur de Ladislas.

Quant à Yakov, Alvis et Edwin, ils avaient rapidement intégré le nouveau qui s'entendait si bien avec Leonardo à leur groupe d'amis. Yakov et lui étaient en binôme pour les cours de duel, tandis qu'Edwin discutait volontiers avec lui de Quidditch lorsque Leonardo s'isolait pour lire sa gazette italienne. Le jeune blond occupait en plus la même place que lui au Quidditch, et s'intéressait beaucoup aux sortilèges, ainsi qu'à la défense contre les forces du mal, si bien qu'il étudiait beaucoup en compagnie de Ladislas. Enfin, Alvis était un camarade tout à fait plaisant, assez doué pour faire le pitre avec Yakov, son colocataire.

A la fin de la semaine, ils seraient en vacances, et chacun repartirait dans sa famille. Ladislas était particulièrement heureux de retrouver sa sœur et son grand-père. Il avait été décidé qu'ils restent au Domaine, même si Albus devrait passer plusieurs jours à Poudlard pour s'occuper de la paperasse. Ce serait le premier automne au Domaine pour Ladislas qui anticipait déjà la beauté de la forêt qui l'entourait.

– Mon père m'emmène au match entre la Finlande et le Mexique, s'écria Leonardo qui venait de choisir une dragée à la vanille.

– La chance, soupira Edwin, déjà que tu vas aller à la finale cet été…

L'italien lui offrit un grand sourire et répliqua :

– Tes parents ne peuvent pas t'emmener voir l'un ou l'autre des matchs ? Autant profiter de la coupe du monde...

– Ils n'aiment pas le Quidditch, répondit le blond, ils préfèrent les duels de hauts niveaux.

– Ce n'est pas mal non plus, nota Yakov dans un haussement de sourcil admiratif.

– Quand tu vois ça depuis ta naissance, je t'assure que ça perd de l'intérêt…

– Jamais je ne perdrai de l'intérêt pour le Quidditch ! Se promit Leonardo en levant théâtralement le poing. Ses amis levèrent tous les yeux au plafond et acquiescèrent.

– Et toi, Alvis ? Tu préfères quoi entre les duels et le Quidditch ? Demanda Ladislas en se tournant vers son voisin avec curiosité.

– Les concerts de rock, s'amusa Alvis. Je vais voir les Bizarr' Sister avec ma grande sœur à Moscou.

– Ma sœur aime bien ce groupe, signala Ladislas. Ils sont bien, non ?

– Géniaux, tu veux dire !? S'enthousiasma Alvis, des étoiles dans yeux. Il commença un éloge de ce groupe, en s'animant de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que Yakov lui fasse remarquer qu'il ressemblait à Leonardo devant les résultats de Quidditch, calmant légèrement son agitation.

Cela, ou la dragée à la morve de troll qu'il venait d'avaler.

Ils achevèrent le paquet et Ladislas et Leonardo finirent par regagner leur chambre, en même temps qu'Edwin, car le lendemain ils avaient entrainement avec Primakov, qui se moquait pas mal des vacances. Peut-être même n'en avait-il pas conscience, tellement il était absorbé par le Quidditch. En tout cas, il fut sans pitié le jour suivant, et demanda plusieurs fois à l'équipe C d'effectuer le parcours de la vallée, avec des consignes particulières pour améliorer leur adresse et agilité.

Heureusement venait ensuite le vendredi, avec un cours de méditation avec la directrice, qui servait d'initiation à l'Occlumencie, deux heures d'histoire de la magie, aussi passionnantes que reposantes et pour finir, potion où ils étudièrent les antidotes basiques.

Vers dix-neuf heures, Ladislas entra dans bureau de la directrice, qui l'accueillit avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. Après un court échange entre eux deux, elle finit par lui donner un jeton frappé par le blason de l'école, et recula pour que le portoloin s'active, en lui rappelant l'heure de réactivation qui lui permettrait de revenir à Koldovstoretz à la fin des vacances.

Il arriva dans le hall de l'ambassade de Russie d'Allemagne, en début d'après-midi. Après avoir retrouvé son équilibre - il n'aimait toujours pas les transports sorciers - il sortit du bâtiment. Les moldus dans la rue le fixaient avec curiosité, sûrement à cause de sa valise encombrante et de Levi qui était solidement perché sur son épaule. Il s'orienta vers la plus proche boutique de la SNCF, où il acheta un aller simple pour Cologne. Là, il fut retrouvé par Skeeny qui transplana avec lui jusqu'au Domaine. Il prit un copieux goûter, pour compenser le décalage horaire qui lui donnait l'impression d'être le soir.

Il déballa ses affaires et installa Levi dans sa chambre, avant d'attendre sa sœur dans le salon du deuxième étage. Comme elle ne devait pas arriver avant quelques heures, il commença ses devoirs, pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec elle une fois qu'elle serait au Domaine.

Alors que le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel, il entendit du bruit dans les étages inférieurs et il se précipita dans la cuisine pour retrouver Selena, qui le prit dans ses bras dès qu'elle le vit :

– Tu m'as manqué ! Dit-elle avec un large sourire. Heureusement que Levi est rapide pour transmettre les lettres, c'était bien la seule chose amusante à Beauxbâtons.

– Vraiment ? Tu devrais penser à Koldovstoretz, alors, répondit son frère en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux qui lui arrivaient à présent au milieu du dos. C'est…

– Non, sourit la jeune fille, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de repasser les examens. Et puis, Grand-Père m'a dit qu'il se passerait quelque chose l'année prochaine à Beauxbâtons.

– Quoi donc ? Demanda Ladislas dont la curiosité s'était éveillée.

– Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus, soupira sa jumelle, avant de s'asseoir sur le banc en posant ses affaires sur la table de la cuisine. Mais s'il l'a dit, je veux bien le croire !

Ladislas acquiesça et prit place en face d'elle, l'observant ranger ses affaires en piles. Sheshir arriva quelques instants plus tard, dans un grognement qui lui était propre.

– Oh Ladislas, ravi de te revoir, sourit le félin en se frottant à ses pieds, avant de sauter sur ses genoux, exigeant des caresses, ce que lui accorda le jeune sorcier avec un sourire bienveillant. L'air de rien, le chat de sa sœur lui avait manqué, notamment lors des parties d'échecs contre Leonardo, où il perdait la plupart du temps.

– Tu parais plus musclé, remarqua sa sœur qui avait fini son rangement.

– C'est possible, avec l'entraînement de Primakov, rit Ladislas. C'est de la torture et je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui va arriver lorsqu'il fera froid. Au dernier match, il a rallongé le cours d'une heure parce que les attrapeurs ne voyaient pas le vif d'or. En même temps, la nuit était tombée et trouver une balle dorée minuscule dans un terrain sombre… C'est pratiquement impossible.

– Mais ils ont fini par la trouver ?

– Oui, répondit Ladislas qui finit par déloger Sheshir de ses genoux pour aider Skeeny à dresser la table. Heureusement d'ailleurs, il serait capable de nous faire jouer toute la nuit.

– Complètement timbré, nota Selena en riant. Et toi, tu continues cette option.

– Et bien… c'est très intéressant, se défendit son frère. D'un point de vue technique, son cours est parfait. Edwin, Anton et moi sommes à présent totalement synchrones, grâce à ses exercices. Et les matchs que nous jouons sont vraiment d'un niveau supérieur à ceux de Poudlard par exemple.

– Soit, accorda Selena, alors qu'ils passaient à table. Albus les avaient prévenus par lettre qu'il ne pourrait pas souvent passer au Domaine, même si Ladislas n'avait pas compris la raison à cela. Le repas s'éternisa, les deux jumeaux heureux de se retrouver et se raconter les deux mois passés séparés. De plus, Skeeny avait pour l'occasion préparé tous leurs plats préférés.

Ce n'est qu'à vingt-deux heures qu'ils quittèrent la cuisine, qui s'avérait être la pièce la plus chaude de la maison. Ladislas s'excusa auprès de sa sœur et partit se coucher, car, à cause du décalage horaire il était pour lui bien plus tard. Il s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha son oreiller.

Il passa une bonne partie de la matinée au lit le lendemain et ce ne fut que vers midi que sa sœur vint le voir, accompagné de Sheshir qui sans faire de manière s'installa à ses côtés, sans aucune gêne. Selena, elle, s'approcha de Levi et vint caresser les plumes au-dessus de son bec. L'aigle sembla apprécier et ferma les yeux de contentement. Depuis qu'il l'avait acquis, Levi avait grandi pour atteindre un mètre et demi d'envergure. Il était encore en croissance, et ses longs vols entre Beauxbâtons et Koldovstoretz semblaient bien lui plaire.

Les deux jumeaux ne virent pas leur grand-père pendant les deux jours qui suivirent leur arrivée au Domaine, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de s'amuser. Ils firent notamment des courses poursuites de vif d'or, où Ladislas montra les techniques qu'il avait apprises à sa sœur qui fut très impressionnée par ses cascades. Ladislas et son balai ne faisaient qu'un, quelle que soit la vitesse, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il lui faudrait un jour ou l'autre le remplacer pour un plus performant pour rester en symbiose avec ses coéquipiers, dont la plupart volaient sur des éclairs de feu.

Enfin, le dimanche soir, alors qu'ils mangeaient en compagnie de Skeeny, Albus arriva, l'air épuisé.

– Comment allez-vous ? Leur demanda-t-il, en s'asseyant à leurs côtés, sans même enlever sa cape, car il ne tarderait pas à retourner à Poudlard.

– Bien, avança doucement Selena, qui échangea avec lui un regard que Ladislas ne saisit pas. Et toi ? Tu n'es pas surchargé ?

– Pourquoi serait-il surchargé ? Risqua Ladislas qui fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Après tout, il avait dû rattraper le retard accumulé pendant son absence.

– Tu n'as pas entendu parler de Sirius Black ? S'étonna Selena en se tournant vers lui.

– Non, fit son frère, perplexe. Les seules informations que j'ai viennent de toi et du journal de Leonardo, qui ne parle que de Quidditch, alors… Qui est Sirius Black ?

– Ce n'est pas important, coupa Albus d'une voix posée.

– Tu as quand même dû accepter que des détraqueurs surveillent Poudlard, rétorqua Selena. Bien sûr qu'il est important. Même les moldus le connaissent.

– Pardon ? S'exclama Ladislas, ébahi.

– Sirius Black n'est pas important, répéta Albus, dont les sourcils argentés commençaient à se plisser.

– Des détraqueurs à Poudlard ? Mais… il faut être dingue pour les laisser s'approcher d'enfants ! S'écria Ladislas, qui ne changeait pas de sujet, au détriment de son grand-père.

– En même temps, avec tout ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard, ils renforcent la sécurité, accorda Selena, déstabilisant encore plus son frère.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Tu ne sais pas ? Merlin, Ladi, faut te renseigner tout de même ! Il y a eu des attaques sur des nés-moldus, qui ont conduit à un mort. Et en plus, Harry Potter a disparu.

Un silence de mort ponctua ses explications. Albus ferma les yeux de fatigue, tandis que Ladislas concentrait tous ses efforts pour paraître impassible. Il glissa sa main sous la table, pour cacher son tremblement et fixa le parc à travers la fenêtre pour ne pas avoir à regarder sa sœur.

– Tu sais au moins qui c'est ? Se méfia-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

– Oui, je sais qui est Harry Potter, marmonna Ladislas en reniflant, tentant de sembler indigné qu'elle est pu croire le contraire, alors qu'intérieurement, il était paniqué et frustré à l'idée de lui mentir.

– Pourrions-nous parler d'autre chose ? Fit Albus, brisant un nouveau silence inconfortable.

– Pourquoi devrions-nous parler d'autre chose ? Rétorqua Selena. Ladislas a le droit de savoir ce qui se passe là où tu travailles.

– Je suis d'accord, renchérit Ladislas, qui sentait que son Grand-Père lui cachait quelque chose, ce qui l'énervait doucement.

– Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Sirius Black est recherché par le ministère, alors même qu'il est innocent, ce dont j'ai fait part au Ministre, qui ne m'a pas écouté et a cru bon de poster des détraqueurs autour de l'école. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir.

– Attends, tu sais qu'il est innocent, mais tu l'as laissé aller à Azkaban ? S'écria Selena, très surprise. Mais c'est l'enfer là-bas, même pour les criminels… Et puis comment sais-tu qu'il est innocent ?

– Parce qu'il me l'a dit lorsque je suis l'ai visité, quelque temps après son incarcération, soupira le mage blanc.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, Sirius Black, pour avoir droit à Azkaban, en étant innocent ? Demanda Ladislas, qui observait la gêne de son grand-père avec curiosité mêlée à de l'appréhension.

– Il a tué une douzaine de moldus, répondit Selena en baissant la voix inconsciemment. Et c'est lui qui a conduit le Seigneur des Ténèbres à Lily et James Potter.

Il y eut de nouveau un lourd silence dans la cuisine, le temps que Ladislas digère cette information, tout en restant naturel. Albus fixait résolument un point sur le mur, bien que son expression trahisse un certain mécontentement. Selena était la seule à ne pas remarquer le malaise ambiant, plongée qu'elle était dans ses propres réflexions. Elle finit néanmoins par regarder son frère, qui ne disait pas un mot.

– Les parents de Harry Potter, précisa-t-elle, tu sais, celui dont on vient de parler.

– Oui, je sais, répondit d'une voix blanche Ladislas qui ne quittait pas des yeux son grand-père qui eut la décence de paraître gêné. Le directeur de Poudlard souffla longuement, l'air contrarié. Ses doigts caressèrent sa barbe argentée un moment, pendant qu'il réfléchissait, avant qu'il ne se lève en lançant d'un ton ferme :

– Inutile de ressasser le passé. Sirius Black est innocent et jamais il ne fera de mal à un étudiant de Poudlard. De toutes les façons, cela ne vous concerne pas, puisque l'un comme l'autre étudiaient à des centaines, voir des milliers de kilomètres de l'endroit où il se doit se trouver. Cela ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter.

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent, peu convaincus, mais ne purent protester, car leur grand-père les salua rapidement avant de repartir à Poudlard. Selena le suivit des yeux avant de se tourner vers son frère.

– Il était énervé, non ? Osa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. C'est mauvais pour moi, ça. Il ne faut pas qu'il soit énervé.

– Pourquoi ? Demanda Ladislas, qui en ce moment ressentait de la colère pour son grand-père, qui lui avait une nouvelle fois caché des choses. Certes, il n'était plus Harry Potter, mais il l'avait été et...

– Demain nous allons voir Madame Maxime, et s'il est énervé avant même de la rencontrer…

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Questionna Ladislas, qui gardait en tête la fuite de son Grand-Père, qui décidément lui cachait encore quelque chose…

– La routine. Elle haussa les épaules avant de poursuivre : Certaines étudiantes me font des remarques sur mon nom et ça finit par dégénérer…

– Tu devrais vraiment aller à Koldovstoretz…

Elle soupira et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère, qui lui caressa les cheveux dans un geste de réconfort. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, avant que Sheshir n'arrive à son tour dans la cuisine.

– J'ai croisé Albus, il n'avait pas l'air content, vous avez fait une bêtise ? Se moqua-t-il en s'étirant avec souplesse.

– Aucune idée, bailla Selena qui finit par enlever sa tête de l'épaule de Ladislas. Elle le salua avant d'aller prendre sa douche, laissant là son frère, en profonde réflexion.

Ainsi, Sirius Black était celui qui avait livré ses parents à Voldemort. Quoique non, Dumbledore avait bien dit que ce n'était pas lui. Peut-être avait-il dit le nom du véritable coupable lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais alors, comment Black s'était-il retrouvé accusé et jugé d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis ? Avait-il voulu protéger le véritable coupable ? Peut-être y avait-il trop d'éléments qui le désignaient coupable et…

Le jeune Grindelwald soupira, en enfonçant sa tête dans ses mains.

Sheshir s'avança jusqu'à lui et sauta sur la table, devant lui, avant de faire sa toilette, sans être gêné.

– Tu ressembles à Albus quand il réfléchit trop, se moqua-t-il après l'avoir longuement scruté.

– Ne me parle pas de lui, marmonna Ladislas en frottant son front dans un geste machinal.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? S'étonna le félin, en se rapprochant encore plus du jeune sorcier qui enfonça son visage dans son pelage bleu et gris, appréciant la douceur de la fourrure sous sa peau.

– Oh, pas grand chose, il m'a juste menti, marmonna l'étudiant de Koldovstoretz.

– Allons, allons, tenta de le raisonner Sheshir, dont la voix grave semblait si sage, pour une fois qu'il était sérieux. Je doute qu'il t'ait volontairement menti, ou sinon, c'était pour ton bien…

– Le fait que ce soit pour mon bien ne change rien à son mensonge…

Le félin resta silencieux un instant, avant de proposer dans un semi-ronronnement, puisque Ladislas avait commencé à le caresser :

– Tu sais, Selena a déjà eu ce problème auparavant, et lorsqu'elle avait besoin de parler, elle rendait visite à Gellert.

– Grindelwald ? Comprit Ladislas, en arrêtant tout mouvement.

– Oui, ton grand-père, insista Sheshir qui remua pour faire reprendre les caresses.

– Oui, je pourrais aller le voir, concéda le jeune en penchant la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant en silence.

– Je peux t'y emmener demain, Selena et Albus seront à Paris pour voir Madame Maxime, avança le chat parlant en plongeant ses orbes azur dans les yeux bleu-violet de Ladislas, qui finit par hocher la tête, sentant déjà qu'il le regretterait.

– Très bien, assura Sheshir en sautant au sol, à demain alors.

Il se faufila vers l'entrée, sans demander son reste, laissant là Ladislas, qui après une ou deux minutes finit par lui aussi monter se coucher. Il salua sa soeur en passant devant sa porte et caressa un moment Levi dans l'espoir d'éclaircir ses pensées, qui même après son court échange avec Sheshir restaient confuses.

Il s'endormit en imaginant sa future rencontre avec son grand-père et rêva de prisonnier innocent, de détraqueurs volants à travers la Grande Salle de Poudlard et d'Albus visitant une prison semblable à Numrengard.

* * *

Voilà un petit chapitre qui clôt l'arrivé de Ladislas à Koldovstoretz. J'espère que vous aimez ce que j'ai fais de cette école, et ses camarades. D'ailleurs, voulez vous que je récapitule au début de chapitre qui est qui ?

Ensuite... petit différent entre Ladi et Albus... Et oui, notre bubus est cachotier, et ça ne plaît pas à son petit fils... Qui va se tourner vers Grindelwald ? Et oui, on va pas l'oublier si facilement Gellert...

Bref, j'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, des questions, bref ce que vous voulez.

Bonne semaine.


	14. Changement de point de vue

Bonjour !

Voici le nouveau chapitre de la semaine avec le retour tant attendu de Gellert, et une petite surprise à la fin... Je poste une jour à l'avance pour vous faire plaisir, et aussi parce que j'en ai la possibilité. Soit dit en passant, j'ai bientôt fini le 16, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, si j'ai une panne d'inspiration, j'aurai le temps pour en retrouver sans perturber le cours de publication !

Merci à mes betas Miiss et Marion, et vous qui restez fidèles !

Réponses au reviews (grand merci à crystal of shadow, adenoide, lana, TeZuKa j, Miss lyli, ElwennSnape !)

Pour Selena, évidemment, un jour elle apprendra la vérité. Cependant, elle sait déjà que Ladi et Albus ne lui disent pas toute la vérité, et donc même si ce sera une grande surprise, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura un grand conflit. (pour l'instant, c'est mon avis, mais je peux toujours en changer...)

Après Sirius : Ah oui, c'est bien sale ce qui lui est arrivé. Mais vous avez l'explication de plusieurs choses dans le chapitre, donc je n'en dis pas plus.

Innocent1984 : Merci beaucoup pour ta première review ! Et oui, je compte intégrer la coupe de feu sans l'école Koldovstoretz, mais on aura le point de vue de Selena qui partira avec son école ! (d'ailleurs, si tu as remarqué, Albus en parle déjà...)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Changement de point de vue**

* * *

Le soleil réchauffait doucement la salle d'étude en cette fin de matinée. Ladislas, installé à son bureau, étudiait la potion pernicieuse et ses différents effets pour un devoir à rendre à la rentrée au professeur Ozerov. Rien ne venait le déranger depuis qu'il s'était levé, Selena étant parti tôt à Paris pour retrouver Albus et Madame Maxime. Il espérait pour sa sœur que leur grand-père soit de meilleure humeur que la veille, même si il restait lui-même fâché contre lui. Il n'appréciait pas cette habitude qu'avait Albus de lui cacher systématiquement des choses le concernant.

Il acheva son essai et rangea ses affaires pour ensuite se diriger vers la cuisine où il déjeuna rapidement. Sheshir le rejoignit alors que l'horloge sonnait treize heures, et ils partirent du Domaine, en emportant un sac rempli de pain elfique et une couverture pour Gellert. Sheshir lui avait rapporté que Selena ramenait souvent des provisions et vêtements au mage noir, et après réflexion, Ladislas avait choisi de faire de même.

Après leur voyage qui dura une trentaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent sur l'île. Celle-ci était toujours aussi désertique, battue par la mer qui ne se lassait pas de recouvrir la roche. Le vent le frigorifia instantanément, en s'insinuant à travers sa cape de Koldovstoretz dont il avait rabattu le capuchon. Sheshir cracha de dégoût lorsqu'une vague plus forte que les autres l'aspergea et Ladislas finit par lui faire une place dans son sac, dans l'espoir de lui laisser un peu de chaleur.

Le sol sous ses pieds était une large flaque de boue et d'eau salée, avec de temps à autre l'un ou l'autre buisson mort qui n'avait pas survécu au froid et à l'humidité ambiant. La prison s'élevait toujours aussi sinistrement, dominant l'île macabre. Le bâtiment traversait les tempêtes avec une résistance peu naturelle, due aux protections qu'avait apposé Grindelwald lors de sa construction.

Ladislas laissa Sheshir à l'entrée de la prison et passa la porte dont la devise perdurait. _Pour le plus grand bien._ Quel grand bien ? Songea Ladislas en montant les marches. Après tout, Grindelwald était à présent enfermé dans sa propre prison. Qu'avait-il voulu accomplir de si important, de si bien pour sacrifier un signe grand nombre de sorciers et de moldus, jusqu'à sa liberté ?

Il sortit de ses réflexions lorsqu'il atteignit le dernier étage du bâtiment et traversa le couloir en recherchant la cellule de son grand-père. Comme il l'avait remarqué à sa dernière visite, il y avait moins d'humidité à cet étage, mais les étroites lucarnes laissaient s'infiltrer le vent glacial, maintenant le niveau à une température extrêmement basse.

– Ladislas ? Appela une voix caverneuse à sa droite.

Le jeune élève de Koldovstoretz se tourna vers la source de la voix et, reconnaissant son grand-père, s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, le visage de Gellert n'avait pas changé et était toujours aussi maigre et ridé. Pourtant sa main, lorsqu'elle passa le long de sa joue, était d'une douceur insoupçonnable, pareille à du papier, fragile mais suave.

– Ladislas, répéta Gellert dont les yeux faiblement colorés s'éclaircirent. Comment vas-tu ?

– Bien, répondit Ladislas en esquissant un prudent mais sincère sourire. Je… Je suis à Koldovstoretz depuis deux mois, et ça me plaît beaucoup.

– Koldovstoretz… Murmura le mage noir pour lui-même. C'est bien si tu es heureux là-bas. Tu as pris quelles options ? Je crois qu'ils proposaient alchimie du temps de ta mère…

– Je n'ai pas pris alchimie, déclara le jeune sorcier qui se détendait progressivement. J'ai étude de runes, vol, duel et initiation à l'Occlumencie.

– Occlumencie ? S'exclama son grand-père en lui prenant la main fermement. C'est très bien ! Je peux t'aider si tu veux, je suis moi-même extrêmement doué… Mais j'imagine que pour l'instant, on te propose surtout une sorte de méditation, non ?

– Oui, c'est ça, confirma Ladislas, impressionné par la lucidité de son vis-à-vis. C'est pour apprendre à visualiser son esprit…

– Pour ensuite pouvoir le protéger, compléta Gellert dont les lèvres bleuies formèrent un sourire ravi. C'est bien que tu prennes cette option. Penses-tu t'intéresser également à la Légimencie ?

– Je vois moins l'intérêt de connaître les pensées des autres, avança lentement Ladislas, craignant légèrement la réaction de son grand-père.

Celui-ci éclata de rire, et reprit la main de son petit-fils dans la sienne.

– Tu es si innocent, c'est beau à voir… Wilhem était aussi comme ça. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne prends pas cette option, tant que tu sais protéger ton esprit. Et il le faut. Ta sœur n'a pas de problème, il semble que son lien avec Sheshir la protège, mais toi… tu n'as pas encore lié ta magie, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non, mais j'y réfléchis, soupira Ladislas.

– Prends ton temps, conseilla son grand-père, qui traçait des symboles sur sa main, en caresses aériennes. Une fois le lien posé, tu ne pourras plus changer, alors autant bien choisir… Et puis, il faudra du temps avant que ta magie te soit néfaste.

Ladislas hocha la tête, appréciant le contact avec son grand-père. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant que Gellert ne reprenne la parole :

– Comment va Selena ? C'est étrange qu'elle ne soit pas venue avec toi…

– Elle va bien, le rassura Ladislas, elle ne sait pas que je suis ici. Elle est à Paris avec Albus pour parler avec sa directrice.

Le mage noir grogna, et sa main se raffermit sur le poignet de son petit-fils, alors qu'il crachait avec hargne :

– Toujours à la tourmenter… Ils sont minables, des demi-cracmols qui ont peur d'elle et de sa magie ! Si j'étais avec elle, il n'oserait pas bouger un seul doigt…

Il continua à s'acharner sur eux pendant une minute, et Ladislas fut contraint de le couper avec douceur :

– Je pensais qu'ils l'embêtaient parce qu'elle s'appelle Grindelwald….

– Oh, c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle ils ont peur d'elle. Mais il y a aussi sa puissance ! Tu vois ta magie et ce que tu peux faire, n'est-ce pas ? Ta sœur est à peu près au même niveau, quoiqu'un peu moins puissante, je pense. Vous êtes des joyaux bruts et ils vous envient, comme ils m'ont envié.

Ladislas resta silencieux, ce qui encouragea son grand-père à poursuivre :

– Ils nous ont toujours craint, à cause de notre magie. Ce qui est plus fort doit être détruit. Ce qui ne nous ressemble pas doit mourir. C'est ce que disaient les moldus lors du procès des sorcières de Salem. Ils ont peur de nous, Ladislas. Que ce soit les moldus ou ces demi-cracmols ! S'énerva Grindelwald, dont le visage se crispait à mesure que sa colère montait. Ils voudraient comprendre pourquoi nous sommes plus puissants qu'eux, mais comme ils ne peuvent pas, ils choisissent de nous anéantir, ou de nous utiliser, comme Albus.

– Grand-père n'est pas utilisé, grimaça Ladislas, impressionné par la rage de Gellert, alors même que des souvenirs désagréables de son enfance lui revenaient.

– Bien sûr que si. Comme Merlin l'était, comme tous les grands sorciers l'ont été ! Rétorqua le vieillard avant de singer une voix mielleuse : Dumbledore, vous êtes si fort, la magie qui est la vôtre vous a été donnée pour que vous fassiez de grandes choses, alors, aidez-nous…

Son visage était littéralement métamorphosé par la colère. Ses yeux avaient regagné leur intensité, et étaient à présent d'un violet électrique. Il retrouvait une voix normale à mesure qu'il s'exprimait, tandis que ses mouvements se faisaient plus précis.

– Des lâches et des menteurs ! Tu ne dois pas les croire, Ladislas… Tu m'entends ? Promets-moi que tu ne les croiras pas…

– Je te le promets, assura Ladi qui le voyait s'enfoncer dans la démence avec tristesse. Il réussit néanmoins à dévier le sujet de conversation et ainsi calmer Gellert, qui redevint agréable une fois qu'ils parlèrent de Koldovstoretz. Ils discutèrent encore une heure, avant qu'il ne se décide à repartir, après lui avoir donné les pains elfiques et les couvertures. Son grand-père lui sourit une dernière fois avant de finalement lui lâcher la main, qu'il avait tenue pendant tout le temps de sa visite.

– Tu reviendras me voir, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le vieillard en retournant dans son coin de cellule.

– Bien sûr, promit Ladislas avec émotion avant de tourner les talons en frissonnant. Pendant qu'il parlait avec Gellert, il avait oublié la froideur ambiante, mais à présent que le silence revenait, son corps se rappelait à lui.

Il retrouva Sheshir au pied du bâtiment, et ils retournèrent rapidement au Domaine où ils eurent droit à un chocolat chaud de Skeeny, au coin du feu. Sheshir était frigorifié et il se brûla presque les poils à trop se rapprocher de la cheminée.

– J'espère au moins que ça a valu le coup, le menaça-t-il, en se toilettant.

– Oui, admit Ladislas entre deux gorgées de chocolat chaud. Ça s'est mieux passé que la dernière fois.

– C'est une bonne chose, convint le chat. De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

– Principalement de Koldovstoretz, et aussi de Selena, et…

– Et ? Insista le félin dont les griffes sortirent machinalement.

– De…Notre puissance, à nous les Grindelwald, et de notre rapport aux autres, répondit Ladislas qui se remémorait sa conversation avec Gellert.

– Rien que ça ! Se moqua le félin en levant ses yeux bleus au plafond.

– Ça paraît pompeux, dit comme ça, mais en réalité, ça ne l'était pas, se défendit Ladislas avec une grimace amusée.

– J'espère bien ! En tout cas, tu as compris que tu pouvais lui parler, lorsqu'Albus est trop cachotier…

– Oui. Merci, fit le jeune sorcier en grattant la tête du chat pour le remercier. Le félin arrêta sa toilette pour rouler sur le dos et mieux apprécier les caresses de l'humain en se mettant à ronronner. Ils restèrent près du feu un long moment, le temps de se réchauffer, jusqu'à ce que Skeeny n'apparaisse dans le son caractéristique des elfes de maison.

– Maîtresse Selena est rentrée ! S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire ravi avant de les inviter à descendre dîner.

– Albus n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda Ladislas en saluant sa sœur qui affichait une moue renfrognée.

– Non, il doit se rendre au Conseil des Quinze. Sans doute ne rentrera-t-il pas tout de suite au Domaine, pour cacher son absence à Poudlard.

– Je vois… Comment s'est passé l'entretien avec Maxime ?

– Bonne question, soupira la jeune fille. Pendant dix minutes, Grand-père a eu droit à un exposé complet de tous mes dérapages, que Maxime a décrit comme violents et dangereux pour mes chères petites camarades. Après, il a été décidé que je devais choisir entre quitter Beauxbâtons ou arrêter de m'enflammer à chaque remarque. C'est le moment où Grand-père intervient : 'Mais vous comprenez, Madame la directrice, les remarques que Selena subit ne sont pas acceptables, et il faudrait, blablabla…' Elle n'a rien écouté.

– Oh… Qu'avez-vous décidé ? S'enquit Ladislas avec une grimace.

– Que je devais arrêter. C'est stupide, répondit d'une voix hachée Selena. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais la seule à commencer les duels. Je ne fais que répondre, Merlin ! Tout ça parce que je m'appelle Grindelwald et que je suis plus douée qu'elles !

– Ce qui est plus fort doit être détruit, murmura Ladislas si bas que sœur ne l'entendit pas. Sa main tourna la cuillère dans sa main, qu'il observa avec attention. Son reflet déformé lui sembla avoir un regard plus violet qu'habituellement.

Les jours qui suivirent, Selena fut de fort mauvaise humeur, et seule la compagnie de son frère sembla la dérider. Comme il faisait trop froid pour qu'ils sortent à l'extérieur, ils restaient dans la maison et jouaient aux échecs ou faisaient leurs devoirs côte à côte dans la salle d'étude. Ils avaient repris l'habitude de bavarder ensemble tard dans la nuit, et ils se réveillaient souvent le matin dans la même chambre, sans s'en rendre compte. De plus, comme Levi ne fermait pas la fenêtre de la chambre de Ladislas, celle-ci était constamment gelée, si bien qu'il se réfugiait souvent chez sa sœur pour trouver un peu de chaleur.

Enfin, une semaine après sa première visite, Albus revint. Il semblait un peu moins fatigué, et le repas qu'il partagea avec les jumeaux fut joyeux et convivial. Dans la soirée, il appela Ladislas dans son bureau avant qu'il ne reparte pour Poudlard.

– Ladi, commença-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant. Tout d'abord, je souhaiterai que nous reparlions de Sirius Black, puisque, comme ta sœur l'a dit, sans savoir à quel point elle avait raison, cela te concerne.

Ladislas hocha la tête et s'installa dans le fauteuil en face du bureau de son grand-père.

– Comme je l'ai dit, Sirius Black n'est pas celui qui a trahi tes parents adoptifs. C'est Peter Pettigrow qui l'a fait. Sirius Black était loyal à James et Lily, et aussi…

– Oui ? S'enquit Ladislas en se redressant.

– Ton parrain.

– Mon parrain ? Répéta Ladislas, perplexe. Mais je n'ai pas de parrain, sinon les Dursley m'auraient confié à lui.

– Ils ne le savaient pas eux-mêmes. Et comme il était à Azkaban…

– Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir aidé ? Si tu savais qu'il était innocent, il fallait le dire !

– C'est plus compliqué que cela, soupira le mage blanc. C'était à la fin de la guerre, le Ministère était rempli d'anciens mangemorts, personne ne faisait confiance à son voisin… Il a été décidé que les mangemorts arrêtés soient placés à Azkaban sans procès, pour aller plus vite… Quand j'ai parlé de Sirius Black au Ministre de la Magie, il ne m'a pas écouté, car après toute sa campagne auprès des médias contre Sirius, il ne pouvait pas retourner sa veste. Il était coincé et a décidé de laisser Sirius à Azkaban.

– Mais c'est injuste ! S'écria Ladislas en se relevant pour faire les cent pas.

– Le Ministre se moque de l'idée de justice. Il veut juste de la reconnaissance et du pouvoir… beaucoup de pouvoir.

– Mais alors, pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour s'échapper ?

– Je ne sais pas, admit Albus en se caressant sa barbe. Il resta silencieux quelques instants avant de lui-même se lever pour chercher dans un de ses tiroirs une feuille qu'il tendit à son petit-fils :

– Quelqu'un au Conseil m'a demandé de te le faire parvenir…

Ladislas haussa un sourcil, curieux, et observa la feuille. Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire attendri en reconnaissant sur le dessin maladroit d'un enfant, lui-même, avec des papillons multicolores autour de lui. A côté de lui, Zoran s'était grossièrement représenté, avec un énorme sourire.

Il caressa doucement le dessin, sans arrêter de sourire. Il était vrai que le garçon lui manquait, alors même qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu bien longtemps lors du Conseil d'été. Il avait hâte que vienne celui de décembre, avec le bal de Yule pour le voir.

– Je vais devoir repartir à Poudlard, annonça Albus en se dirigeant vers la cheminée de son bureau. Dis bien au revoir de ma part à Selena.

– Oui, promit Ladislas sans quitter des yeux le dessin de Zoran. Au revoir !

Son grand-père lui sourit une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans un nuage de flamme. Une fois la cheminée de nouveau éteinte, Ladislas sortit du bureau et se rendit dans sa chambre, où il accrocha le dessin de son jeune ami près de son lit. S'il avait un moyen de le contacter, ou même de lui écrire, il l'aurait fait, cependant, ils ne parlaient pas la même langue, et supposa qu'il devrait simplement attendre le prochain Conseil.

Le reste des vacances passa très vite, au détriment des jumeaux qui trouvèrent le temps passé ensemble trop court. Au dehors, l'automne s'installait alors que la température continuait de diminuer. Ladislas appréhendait déjà les futurs cours de vol qui allaient sans doute être frigorifiques. La veille de la rentrée, Selena le prit longuement dans ses bras, et même Sheshir réussit à être sérieux.

– Fais attention à toi et..

– Selena, tu es ma sœur, pas ma mère, la coupa Ladislas en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec un sourire attendri.

– Je suis l'aînée ! Rétorqua sa sœur en lui rendant son sourire.

– C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

– Albus n'a jamais voulu le dire, répondit Sheshir en ignorant le regard outré de sa maîtresse.

– Sheshir ! Traître !

– Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Ladislas en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de sa sœur, toi, fais attention à toi. Reste calme, et prends sur toi, si quelqu'un t'embête, d'accord ?

– Je ferai un effort, promit la jeune fille, en soupirant légèrement. Il la reprit dans ses bras une dernière fois avant que le portoloin donné par la directrice de Koldovstoretz ne se réactive.

* * *

La taverne du dragon vert se situait dans l'une des petites îles d'Ecosse, de celles qui n'attiraient pas les visiteurs tant elle était vide de toute activité. Le gérant Stuart McGinn était bien conscient de cela et n'accueillait la plupart du temps que les villageois des environs, et lors de la saison, quelques pêcheurs en quête de Whisky.

Il ne gagnait pas énormément mais vivait décemment avec sa fille, en écoutant jour après jour des histoires de marins plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Il hébergeait volontiers les rares étrangers, tant qu'ils ne s'approchaient pas de sa fille et ne posaient pas de problèmes avec les clients habituels.

Cependant… Stuart avait depuis quelques temps un client singulier et se demandait s'il devait continuer de le loger.

Oh, ce n'était pas comme si Tom était désagréable, loin de là. Tom comment ? Cela importait peu. Il était poli avec tout le monde, souriait aimablement avec un air si particulier qu'il inspirait immédiatement confiance. Au bout de quelques jours, il était devenu Tom pour tous.

C'était juste qu'à un si jeune âge, ce n'était pas sain de s'enterrer dans une région comme celle-ci. Il n'y avait rien à faire, si ce n'est pêcher, et mourir. Sa fille s'en plaignait constamment, et lui même devait admettre cette triste vérité.

Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Tom. Au début, il avait cru qu'il était simplement de passage, pour étudier la végétation du pays ou quelque chose comme ça, mais cela faisait maintenant quatre mois qu'il était arrivé, et ne faisait rien de ses journées. Il restait la plupart du temps dans sa chambre et ne descendait que pour manger.

Il payait et Stuart qui n'avait pas les moyens de cracher sur un argent suspect, acceptait. De toutes façons, ce n'est pas comme si Tom avait une tête de criminel. C'était un jeune homme beau et élégant, pâle et séduisant, très élancé, avec de beaux cheveux noirs de jais. Sa fille l'avait tout de suite aimé. Mais Tom déclinait toutes ses avances avec un sourire poli, ce que Stuart appréciait.

Mais, se demandait le gérant, que pouvait-il faire de ses journées ? Il n'apparaissait jamais avec un livre ou des notes qui laisseraient supposer qu'il étudiait. Alors que faisait-il ?

– Oh, Tom ! S'exclama Stuart en voyant l'objet de ses pensées descendre l'escalier, et s'installer à une table pour diner. Justement, je pensais à vous !

– A moi ? Répéta Tom avec son éternel sourire charmeur. En bien, j'espère…

– Toujours en bien, rit le gérant en lui servant un verre de whisky, je me demandais juste ce que vous pouviez faire dans un coin aussi perdu.

– Peut-être Monsieur Tom est-il en fuite ? Proposa avec un sourire joueur la fille de Stuart, Eline, qui s'assit juste à côté du client imperturbable.

– Sois sérieuse, Eline, Tom ne pourrait jamais être en fuite, répliqua son père en le regardant sévèrement.

– Navré de ne pas être très intéressant, s'excusa Tom, dont le sourire s'était légèrement élargi. Je sors simplement d'une longue maladie et j'ai choisi de me reposer ici pour être tranquille.

– D'une maladie ? S'écria Eline, qui blanchit de peur. Mais vous ne semblez pas malade !

– Je suis guéri, maintenant, sourit Tom. J'ai besoin de repos pour me rétablir et après je pourrais reprendre une vie normale.

– Donc vous allez nous quitter ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille en s'accrochant à son bras.

– Un jour, oui, répondit Tom en retirant les mains d'Eline avec un sourire d'excuse à l'attention de son père.

– C'est une bonne chose, fit ce dernier. Il n'est pas bon pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune de s'enterrer dans notre village.

– C'est pour ça que tu refuses que je parte ? Rétorqua sa fille avec une moue boudeuse.

– Ce n'est pas la même chose, tu es ma fille.

Père et fille continuèrent de se chamailler joyeusement dans la taverne, sous les regards des clients habitués à pareilles querelles. Tom s'était mis à manger, seul, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir réussir. Il avait failli toucher au but avec la petite Weasley, mais celle-ci avait pris peur et l'avait jeté. Heureusement, le jeune Crivey était passé par là, et, grâce à sa solitude et sa peine, lui avait ouvert son cœur, plus encore que la rouquine. Et finalement, il était mort, signant là la renaissance de Tom.

Celui-ci restait tout de même faible, après quatre mois de repos. Il dormait la plupart du temps, et le reste de la journée, il contemplait son nouveau corps. C'était fou à quel point son corps avait retrouvé sa jeunesse d'antan. Aucun de ses partisans ne le reconnaitraient dans la rue, ainsi. Seul, peut-être Dumbledore, qui le lui avait jamais fait confiance… Mais Dumbledore était vieux, alors que lui était jeune. Il n'avait pas vingt ans !

L'horcruxe ricana et acheva son repas pour ensuite retrouver la tranquillité de sa chambre. Il avait interdit l'accès à celle-ci, pour plus de sécurité, et, malgré ce qu'il faisait croire aux moldus, en bas, il lisait un peu, dans les journaux, notamment la Gazette du Sorcier.

Tom s'écroula sur le lit légèrement bancal, et tourna la tête vers sa table de nuit où le réveil lui apprit qu'il s'était levé i peu plus d'une heure et demi. Le jeune sorcier soupira en notant que son corps retrouvait ses forces lentement, mais sûrement, et fixa le mur au-dessus de son bureau, où des dizaines d'articles de la Gazette avaient été soigneusement découpés puis accrochés.

La plupart s'épanchaient sur le Ministère et ses principaux dirigeants, comme Cornelius Fudge et Amélia Bones. Il y avait également griffonné sur le papier peint jaunâtre une liste de tous les fonctionnaires qui pourraient l'aider, avec en tête, Lucius Malfoy.

Tom sourit, et pour une fois, ses yeux brillèrent d'excitation, quittant leur froideur habituelle. Il finit par replonger dans un sommeil réparateur, tandis que son esprit échafaudait d'ores et déjà de nouveaux plans pour le conduire à la gloire et au pouvoir.

* * *

Le retour de Tom ! Et oui, on en parlait plus ! Pourtant il est toujours là !

Notez d'ailleurs, que 'ce' Tom-ci a retrouvé son corps humain grâce au journal et à Colin Crivey. DONC, étant donné que je suis en parallèle le canon...(à compléter vous-même !)

Sinon, comment avez-vous trouvé Gellert ? J'espère qu'il n'est pas OOC selon vous, même si on ne l'a pas encore trop vu...

Sirius va être mis de côté pour quelques chapitres, tout comme Tom. En fait, les fins de chapitres centrés sur un autre personnage servent surtout à rappeler le contexte, dont Ladislas n'a pas toujours conscience. Et donc, comme nous sommes dans le HP3 pour l'instant...je me laisse au moins six mois pour réintégrer Sirius (puisqu'il ne finit à Poudlard qu'en juin si je ne m'abuse, ou plus exactement, il agit en juin). Voilà voilà.

Y-a-t-il autre chose ? Je ne crois pas, j'ai fait le tour...

Donc, bon week-end et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine !


	15. Hiver à Koldovstoretz

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici le tout nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira autant que le dernier ! De mon côté, j'attaque le chapitre 18 !

Merci à mes betas Miiss et Marion ! Et Merci à vous, qui restez fidèles et qui prenez la peine de laisser des reviews encourageantes !

* * *

Lana : En fait, ton idée n'est pas si farfelue que ça, puisqu'à l'origine, je comptais faire un truc sur des runes qu'il aurait "tatoué" sur le poignet de Ladislas, sauf qu'après, je me suis rendu compte que ça faisait trop, donc j'ai abandonné l'idée xD

ElwennSnape : Contente que tu ais aimé mes two-shots ! Et non, ce n'est pas Levi, je te laisse deviner, même si tu n'as pas encore toutes les cartes en main pour comprendre... Mais sinon, ça m'a beaucoup fait rire le SS et LL xD j'avais même pas pris conscience de ça. Et Zoran... mhh je garde un peu de mystère pour lui. Et oui, Tom se fait tout petit !

Adenoide : Et oui, Sirius est aussi en vadrouille, je ne l'oublie pas ! Et, de nouveau oui, Ladislas change de point de vue par rapport à son grand-père. Je t'avais dit qu'il n'allait pas rester avec ses préjugés de gryffondor !

Innocent1984 : Selena à Poudlard va effectivement être intéressante... Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais l'écrire... de son point de vue, ou juste dans ses lettres à Ladislas ? Quel est ton point de vue ?

Deponia : Le dark!harry n'est pas pour tout de suite. Là, il arrête d'être un gryffondor pleins de préjugés, c'est déjà ça xD Ne t'inquiète pas pour Tom, il va être très -très- charmeur !

1 : Un OOC est un caractère présent dans le canon (ici harry potter) mais qui n'a pas son caractère. Par exemple, quand Draco devient tout gentillet, ou que harry est un mage noir qui veut tuer tout le monde... Parfois, un OOC peut gêner, en tout cas moi ça m'arrive, car on ne retrouve pas le personnage initial. Mais ils peuvent être aussi très intéressant lorsqu'ils sont expliqués, par exemple, pour le cas de severus, qui ne serait froid que devant ses élèves, et plus "doux" en privé. Voili voulou ^^

Orthon McGraw : Pourquoi pas un petit pov de Severus en fin de chapitre, par exemple... Mais plus l'année prochaine, quand Selena sera à Poudlard ;)

Crystal of shadow : Que veux tu, Albus reste toujours cachotier, et il ne doit pas dire toute la vérité.

Merci également à Mini-Yuya et Miss lyli ! Comme vous me l'avez demandé, je vais vous remettre les personnages importants qui apparaissent dans le chapitre (qui se passe à Koldovstoretz)

* * *

Ladislas (of course) : en quatrième année, donc.

Leonardo : le colocataire de Ladislas. Italien, il fait partie de la famille Agazzi, qui siège au conseil des Quinze.

Yakov : Un camarade de Leonardo et Ladislas. Aime le Quidditch (il est un batteur) et est doué pour les duels.

Edwin : Camarade de quatrième année. Adore Primakov. Poursuiveur dans l'équipe.

Alvis : colocataire de Yakov.

Ava : L'une des rares filles de la promo de quatrième année.

Quelques professeurs de Koldovstoretz :

Isadora Ozerov (directrice et professeur d'occlumencie)

Boris Ozerov (histoire de la magie)

Vladimir Ozerov (potions et alchimie)

Nikolai Ozerov (métamorphose)

Akin (DCFM et duel) note : il a surveillé Ladislas lors de son examen d'entrée à l'ambassade de Russie magique à Berlin

Primakov (vol)

Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez pas à vous souvenir des noms, puisque je met généralement la matière en même temps. Je ne veux pas vous perdre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Hiver à Koldovstoretz**

* * *

La neige n'avait cessé de tomber sur Koldovstoretz depuis deux semaines déjà, rendant le parc impraticable si ce n'est pour les allées dégagées qui donnaient sur les différents bâtiments. Les salles de classe restaient dans des températures confortables, mais cela n'empêchait pas les élèves de frissonner en observant le paysage enneigé à travers les fenêtres recouvertes de givre.

Mais le véritable problème n'était pas là. Le vrai problème qui se posait était le cours de Quidditch.

– Du nerf ! Vous n'êtes pas des mollusques ! Hurla Primakov que sa cape en peau de dragon protégeait du vent glacé et de la neige. Il accéléra sans effort, obligeant les élèves à faire de même, rendant l'exercice encore plus pénible pour un bon nombre d'entre eux qui peinaient avec leur balais quelque peu désuets.

Ladislas se sentit glisser et se cramponna du mieux qu'il put au manche de son Nimbus 2000, sur lequel le givre commençait à se former. Le professeur hurla un changement de formation et le jeune Grindelwald se retrouva en chef de file, à contrer les bourrasques glaciales du vent d'hiver. Ses lèvres bleuirent tandis qu'il ne sentait plus ses mains, pourtant protégées par une paire de gants en peau de dragon.

Il frôla une paroi enneigée lors d'un virage serré et se retrouva momentanément recouvert d'eau glaciale. Son Nimbus fatiguait à une telle vitesse et avait perdu sa fluidité habituelle, tout comme lui, pressé de se trouver en vacances, qui arrivaient à grands pas.

Malheureusement, entre elles et Ladislas se trouvait les examens d'hiver qui s'étendaient sur une semaine entière. Et bien évidemment, il n'avait encore rien révisé, au contraire d'Ava qui avait renforcé son travail, déjà exemplaire en temps normal.

– Grindelwald ! Cria soudainement Primakov, sortant Ladislas de sa rêverie. On prend à gauche !

L'ancien anglais amorça un virage, qui même pris à temps fut chaotique, et grimaça lorsque ses yeux plissés pour les protéger du froid aperçurent dans le paysage blanc le parcours de la vallée. Serrant les dents, il plongea dans la crevasse où il fut agréablement surpris de ne plus ressentir la claque du vent. Il profita des minutes passées à l'abri de la tempête, en se concentrant tout de même sur le parcours et les ordres aboyés par son professeur.

Malgré le froid qui le gelait de l'intérieur, il devait admettre que ces vols de nuit étaient grisants. La tempête empêchait de se repérer, et on pouvait facilement imaginer voler dans un nuage de neige, dans une totale liberté. Le déchaînement du vent, le sifflement des bourrasques, les flocons de neige, tout ça enivrait Ladislas qui n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant.

C'était comme si ses sens exacerbés lui faisaient ressentir autre chose. Et il aimait ça.

Soudain, il distingua la fin de la crevasse et il dut se cramponner de toutes ses forces au manche de son balai pour ne pas glisser lorsqu'il retrouva les rafales violentes de la tempête de neige. Il entendit Primakov lui hurler une indication, qu'il suivit au hasard, complètement désorienté dans ce déluge d'hiver. Il reconnut après quelques minutes de lutte contre le vent qui le déportait de plusieurs mètres à chaque bourrasque, la rivière au fond de la vallée qui était entièrement recouverte de glace depuis quelques jours.

Primakov lui ordonna de descendre en piqué, manœuvre délicate en ce temps déchaîné. Ladislas s'exécuta maladroitement et frôla la rivière gelée, que ses pieds pouvaient maintenant presque toucher. Il était si proche qu'il sentait le froid qui se dégageait de cette étendue glacée.

Il n'eut qu'à longer la rivière pour retrouver Koldovstoretz et ils atteignirent enfin la tour d'astronomie, signant la fin du cours. Ils descendirent rapidement un étage pour se réchauffer dans la salle se situant sous le toit. Primakov arriva en dernier et son regard glissa sur la vingtaine d'élèves frigorifiés devant lui.

– Demain, vous referez le même parcours, annonça-t-il avec un sourire mauvais, qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Il ajouta avec l'air d'un chat jouant avec une souris :

– Sans moi.

Les élèves les plus jeunes s'étranglèrent, et se figèrent quelques instants, sans croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Le professeur, fier de son effet, ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps dans la salle.

Les septièmes années finirent de ranger leurs affaires, puis partirent, sans paraître décontenancés par les instructions du professeur.

– Il veut nous achever, c'est pas possible… soupira Yakov entre deux éternuements.

– C'est pour améliorer notre sens de l'orientation, répondit Edwin, voulant protéger son idole qu'il chérissait toujours, malgré les séances de torture à répétition.

– Personnellement, je ne ressens pas le besoin de savoir m'orienter en plein blizzard, nota Ladislas qui époussetait son balai pour enlever le givre qui s'était formé autour du bois. Il frissonna, trempé dans ses vêtements, et sortit de la salle pour rejoindre l'internat, vite rattrapé par Leonardo. Celui-ci ne semblait pas de trop mauvaise humeur, sans doute parce que la veille, l'Italie avait gagné face au Brésil.

Une fois arrivés à leur chambre, Leonardo s'échoua sur son lit, et ce n'est que sous sa couette qu'il enleva ses vêtements, pour ensuite tenter de s'endormir malgré le froid. Ladislas eut donc la salle de bain pour lui seul, ce qui lui apporta une certaine satisfaction. Après une douche brûlante pour se réchauffer, le jeune Grindelwald s'inspecta à travers la glace.

Son bronzage avait lentement disparu, laissant place à une peau opaline qui évoquait celle de Gellert. Ses yeux étaient toujours l'étrange mélange entre le bleu et le violet, rappelant de temps à autre Albus notamment lorsqu'il était heureux et que ses yeux pétillaient, ou Gellert, lorsqu'il était plus concentré. Ses cheveux n'avaient plus la teinte claire due au soleil, et étaient maintenant d'un roux cendré. Ils lui arrivaient aux épaules même s'il comptait les couper avant Noël. Son corps quant à lui continuait de se muscler grâce aux cours de vol, et comme son visage, avait une teinte très claire, comparé à son bronzage d'été.

Après son inspection, Ladislas retourna dans la chambre, où Leonardo dormait déjà, et s'écroula à son tour dans son lit pour s'endormir presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain, ils eurent leur dernière journée de cours, avant le week-end qui précédait la semaine d'examen. Pour le dernier cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Akin leur avait improvisé un parcours dans le gymnase avec une dizaine de créatures vues les années précédentes. Les élèves durent donc combattre plusieurs créatures peu avenantes, et à la fin du cours, peu d'entre eux avaient leur uniforme en bon état.

Ils eurent ensuite potion avec Nikolai Ozerov qui les invita à préparer la potion de leur choix. Ladislas se mordit les lèvres lorsque Leonardo choisit un filtre de paix, potion qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vue, et qui était extraordinairement compliquée. Cependant, grâce au talent de l'italien pour la matière, ils réussirent finalement à achever la potion dans le temps imparti, au plus grand soulagement de Ladislas.

Ils finirent l'après-midi avec histoire de la magie. Ladislas adorait cette matière à présent, bien plus intéressantes maintenant que Boris Ozerov enseignait la matière. Ils virent ce jour-là la Russie sorcière pendant la période de la Guerre Froide moldue qui venait de s'achever. Les sorciers détestaient la plupart des communistes, qu'ils accusaient d'avoir tué l'empereur et l'impératrice, si bien que de nombreux meurtres de représailles eurent lieu pendant plusieurs décennies.

De plus, à cause de la haute surveillance du peuple russe, les sorciers ne pouvaient plus se cacher au milieu des moldus, de peur de se faire attraper, et de dévoiler l'existence de la magie. Ils durent donc créer des espaces magiques, dans les grandes villes, comme Moscou ou Saint-Pétersbourg. Certains sorciers, préférant la solitude, choisirent de s'installer dans le désert de Sibérie, protégé par des sortilèges puissants. D'autres encore avaient choisi de quitter la Russie, pour d'autres pays, généralement d'Europe.

En parallèle, certains aurors étaient à la recherche d'un rescapé de la famille impériale, qui aurait, semble-t-il réchappé à la Révolution Bolchévique de 1917. Cependant, ils ne trouvèrent trace de lui, et bien que les recherches persistent encore aujourd'hui, il avait été décidé de mettre en place un gouvernement provisoire, en attendant qu'on retrouve un héritier de la couronne.

Ce cours passionnait littéralement Ladislas, qui reconnaissait volontiers ne rien avoir suivi des deux ans de cours avec Binns. Ce dernier était amorphe et aurait su rendre inintéressant la plus incroyable des histoires. Boris Ozerov, au contraire, était passionné, et ses cours animés, tandis qu'il expliquait à ses élèves telle ou telle chose. Il était rare qu'un élève n'apprécie pas ce cours, même si certains profitaient du calme ambiant pour se reposer, en prévision du cours de vol.

Celui-ci s'avéra horrible. Comme l'avait promis Primakov, les élèves durent refaire le parcours de la veille, sans leur professeur pour les guider à travers le blizzard cette fois. Ils se trompèrent donc à plusieurs reprises de direction et se perdirent une trentaine de minutes avant de retrouver la rivière gelée. Ils arrivèrent à la tour d'astronomie à minuit passé, dans un état de fatigue extrême sous le regard goguenard de leur professeur.

– Je vois qu'il y a du progrès, se moqua ce dernier avec un rire sadique. Comme vous le savez, la semaine prochaine, vous êtes en examen, les cours sont donc suspendus. N'oubliez cependant pas l'épreuve de vol, jeudi après-midi, où je vous prépare une petite surprise…

Les élèves se regardèrent avec angoisse et rentrèrent à l'internat, découragés.

– Je déteste ce prof, je déteste ce prof, je déteste ce prof, répétait Yakov en cognant sa tête contre son balai.

– Je crois que je vais arrêter l'option l'année prochaine, renchérit Alvis dans un grognement.

– Tu crois qu'il nous laisserait faire ? Demanda Ladislas en soupirant.

– Bonne question… Je déteste ce prof.

Même Edwin ne trouva pas la force de les contredire et les suivit sans un mot jusqu'à leurs chambres. Ladislas et Leonardo ne prirent même pas la peine de prendre une douche, tellement ils étaient fatigués et dormirent jusqu'à midi. Ils passèrent l'après-midi et le dimanche dans la chambre d'Alvis et Yakov à jouer à la bataille explosive.

Le dimanche soir, Ladislas lut la dernière lettre de Selena arrivée le matin même, pendant que Leonardo jouait avec son vif d'or sur son lit. Seul les battements d'ailes du vif ainsi que le froissement des feuilles se faisaient entendre lorsque Leonardo prit la parole :

– Ladislas ? Appela-t-il, d'un ton incertain, qui intrigua son ami.

– Oui ? Fit ce dernier, sans quitter des yeux la lettre qu'il tenait entre les mains.

– Tu as révisé pour demain ? Demanda l'italien avec une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix.

Le vif d'or lui échappa des mains et il tomba par terre en tentant de le rattraper. Ladislas fixa le vide, sans s'inquiéter pour son ami, tandis que la semaine d'examen lui revenait en tête.

– Non, répondit-il enfin lentement, et toi ?

– Non.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux, prenant conscience peu à peu de leur situation légèrement délicate, puis éclatèrent de rire. Leonardo se releva et s'installa à côté de son colocataire qui lui accorda de la place en se poussant vers le mur. L'italien passa ses jambes sous la couverture tout en plaçant l'oreiller de façon à caler son dos confortablement.

Une fois bien installé, son regard dériva sur la lettre que lisait Ladislas.

– Tu m'as dit qu'elle te ressemblait ? Interrogea-t-il en suivant des yeux l'écriture calligraphiée de Selena.

– Nous sommes jumeaux, répondit Ladislas en haussant les épaules. Il reporta son attention sur la lettre, dans laquelle Selena parlait des rumeurs qui se propageaient à Beauxbâtons. Bien qu'aucun professeur ne réponde aux questions des étudiantes les plus curieuses, des bruits couraient sur un évènement important qui se déroulerait l'année prochaine. Ladislas n'y aurait pas porté de l'attention, si Albus ne leur avait pas lui-même dit qu'il se passerait quelque chose d'important.

– C'est étrange que je ne vous aie pas vu avant, lors des Conseils, remarqua l'italien.

– Nous restons le plus possible dans notre loge, à la demande de notre grand-père.

– Tu peux me réexpliquer comment des Grindelwald peuvent avoir un Dumbledore comme grand-père ? Demanda Leonardo en fronçant les sourcils.

– Et bien, commença Ladislas lentement, nous sommes de la famille de Grindelwald, mais sans personne pour nous élever, donc Grand-père nous a adopté. Il se sent responsable, tu vois ?

Le russe se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ce mensonge, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le choix. C'était l'idée d'Albus d'expliquer la situation ainsi, pour les rares personnes connaissant leur noms et l'affiliation à un Dumbledore. De son côté, Leonardo resta silencieux quelques instant, le temps d'assimiler l'information que lui avait donné son ami.

– Il n'empêche, reprit-il, j'aurai dû vous voir lors des fêtes de Yule.

– Je n'y suis jamais allé. Mais peut-être as-tu vu ma sœur, accorda Ladislas avant de se reprendre : Quoique, la connaissant, elle est sans doute restée dans son coin avec Sheshir.

– Sheshir ? Répétal'italien, le front plissé.

– Son chat.

– Oh. Et… pourquoi n'es-tu jamais allé aux bals ? Demanda Leonardo avec curiosité, tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

– Je ne pouvais pas, éluda son ami. De toute façon, on n'y fait pas grand-chose, non ?

– Et encore… soupira l'italien. Toi tu n'as pas à supporter un cousin prétentieux qui fait tout pour te rabaisser.

– C'est ton cas ? S'étonna Ladislas.

– Hélas, confirma Leonardo. Claudio a deux ans de plus que moi et c'est un véritable scrout à pétard. Sauf devant son père, évidemment. Là, il veut paraître bien plus intelligent qu'il ne l'est !

Ladislas haussa un sourcil, retrouvant dans cette définition son horrible cousin Dudley. Si Hermione ou Ron lui manquaient par moment, les Dursley, et notamment son cousin, étaient l'une des choses qu'il ne regretterait jamais.

– Et puis, comme son père est le maître du conseil…Et aussi celui de la famille… poursuivit Leonardo dans un long soupir fatigué.

– Mario Agazzi ? Devina Ladislas en se souvenant de l'homme qui siégeait durant le conseil.

– C'est ça, approuva l'italien d'un ton sombre. Mon père lui, ne s'occupe que de l'hôtel familial, et du coup, dans la hiérarchie, je suis moins important que Claudio.

– Et il étudie ici ? Demanda Ladislas avec une grimace désolée pour son ami.

– Non, heureusement. Il préfère la magie noire et est allé à Durmstrang. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait le niveau de Koldovstoretz.

– Durmstrang… répéta Ladislas, songeur.

– C'est une très bonne chose que nous nous soyons rencontré, fit après un silence Leonardo en prenant son ami dans une étreinte très virile. Maintenant j'aurai quelqu'un avec qui rester lors des bals.

– Désolé de te décevoir, mais je pense que Selena voudra aussi passer du temps avec moi, pour supporter tous ces gens ! Rit Ladislas.

– Selena ne me dérange pas ! S'exclama Leonardo avant d'ajouter avec un sourire goguenard : surtout si elle est jolie…

– C'est ma sœur, l'avertit son avec néanmoins un sourire, qui reprit plus sérieusement : Il y a aussi un petit garçon que j'aimerais voir.

– Un petit garçon ? Répéta Leonardo. Ce n'est pas dans ma famille. Il y a juste Claudio, ma petite sœur et moi.

– Il n'est pas non plus russe, ni anglais, ajouta Ladislas dont les lèvres formèrent malgré lui un sourire attendri en repensant à Zoran. Ce petit enfant lui manquait beaucoup, et même s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus longtemps, il le considérait presque comme un petit frère qu'il faudrait protéger.

– Ça ne me dit rien, avoua Leonardo.

Après une vingtaine de minutes à discuter de choses et d'autres, Leonardo retourna dans son lit et ils s'endormirent pour se préparer à la semaine d'examen qui s'annonçait difficile, surtout sans révision. Malgré tout ce que pouvait dire Ladislas, il fallait dans chaque matière des connaissances, et sans révision, il était fort probable qu'ils s'emmêlent les pinceaux.

Heureusement, le premier jour fut consacré à la défense contre les forces du mal, où Ladislas excellait, en théorie comme en pratique, nonobstant ses deux professeurs lamentables qu'il avait eu à Poudlard, à savoir Quirrel, et Lockhart. Si le premier n'avait comme défaut que Voldemort derrière sa tête, le deuxième n'était vraiment pas fait pour la pédagogie. Ladislas le soupçonnait de n'être venu à Poudlard que pour la gloire qui en découlerait. Cependant, à présent, il avait Akin en professeur, qui était le meilleur enseignant au monde. Ses cours se déroulaient dans la bonne humeur, et dans le même temps, chaque élève devait repousser ses limites pendant les parties pratiques.

Le soir, Ladislas et Leonardo retrouvèrent Edwin dans la chambre d'Alvis pour réviser l'histoire de la magie dont l'épreuve était prévue le lendemain. Yakov avait préféré la bibliothèque, mais revint au beau milieu de la soirée, énervée par son binôme de révision, Ava. Ladislas échangea un regard complice avec son colocataire, qui partageait les mêmes soupçons sur la relation qu'entretenait Yakov avec la jeune fille.

Au final, ils surmontèrent tous relativement bien la semaine. Ladislas brilla en duel, où il combattit Yakov, du même niveau que lui tandis que Leonardo passait l'épreuve d'alchimie. Edwin les battit tous en botanique, tandis qu'Alvis et LAdislas obtinrent un sourire de Nikolai Ozerov en métamorphose, ce qui, d'après les élèves, était assez rare.

Ils eurent le jeudi soir l'épreuve de vol, où ils durent exécuter les figures les plus périlleuses jamais vues, dans une forte tempête de neige. Primakov fut égal à lui-même, c'est-à-dire imbuvable, et ne les libéra qu'après passé vingt-trois heures et eut un sourire narquois lorsqu'un élève eut l'audace de lui rappeler qu'ils avaient examens le lendemain matin.

Enfin, après l'épreuve de soin aux créatures magiques, où Ladislas ne réussit que moyennement, ne s'intéressant pas à cette matière, les élèves eurent droit à une après-midi de libre pour préparer leurs bagages.

Finalement, le russe dit au revoir à ses amis, avec un sourire entendu pour Leonardo qu'il reverrait quelques jours plus tard au conseil et partit dans le bureau de la directrice qui lui tendit avec un dernier sourire le traditionnel jeton servant de portoloin.

* * *

Et nous arrivons à Noël pour le bal de Yule ! Déjà 3 mois que Ladislas est arrivé à Koldovostoretz.. Le temps passe vite xD

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, spécialement l'entrainement de Primakov et la relation Ladislas/Leonardo !

J'en profites pour faire de la pub pour deux two-shots que j'ai écrit avant Nobless. Il y a un HPDM et un HPTJ (ou HPTR si vous préférez le nom anglais..). Je vous invite à aller faire un tour sur mon profil pour voir leurs résumés. Il s'agit d'Une merveilleuse histoire du temps et d'une nouvelle ère !

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le bal du conseil des Quinze ! Si le chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


	16. Le bal de Yule

Bonjour !

On se retrouve plus rapidement que prévu, j'ai fini le chapitre 18 et je n'aime pas avoir trop d'avance ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre un peu plus long que les autres...

Merci à mes betas Marion et Miiss, que je n'arrête pas d'harceler ! (Si l'un d'entre vous veut m'aider à corriger ou à donner des conseils, n'hésitez pas à me contacter par mp')

* * *

Merci à vos reviews, TeZuKa j, Miss lyli !

Helenya : Non, désolé, je suis la trame du canon, donc Ladislas n'aura que le point de vue de Selena et de son grand-père, mais je garde une petite surprise pour la fin de l'année...

Black Night Michiyo : Je pensais mettre à l'origine Harry à Durmstrang, mais je trouvais que ça faisait un peu cliché, donc je me suis attaquée à Koldovstoretz... En plus, comme il y a peu d'information sur cette école, je peux vraiment faire ce que je veux, donc ça me va très bien ! J'aime aussi Primakov, même s'il est vraiment sadique xD Ladislas à Poudlard... j'ai une petite idée mais je n'en dis pas plus ! (moi ? spoiler ? noonn... xD)

ElwennSnape : Je me disais que tu allais t'en rendre compte xD

Deponia : Les entrainements de Quidditch sont assez motivants, je trouve à écrire, avec une musique épique en fond sonore xD Merci pour l'histoire de la Russie !

Innocent1984 : Je pense que je vais faire comme tu m'as dit pour la coupe de feu ! Et pour la descendance russe... Tu vas en savoir un tout petit peu plus dans la chapitre, mais oui, je prépare quelque chose ! Je suis contente que tu aimes Zoran !

* * *

Comme ça parle du conseil des Quinze, je vais vous remettre les noms des familles que nous connaissons déjà :

Dumbledore : Albus est le seul à siéger (évidemment)

Agazzi : Mario est le maître du Conseil (oncle de Leonardo)

Black : Narcissa (plus Lucius en tant qu'invité)

Zabini : mère de Blaise

Flamel : Nicolas et Pernelle

Ozerov : Isadora siège

Plus un mystérieux vieillard...

Voici les personnes dont vous avez déjà entendu le nom au Conseil. J'espère que c'est assez clair ^^

* * *

C **hapitre 15 : Le bal de Yule**

* * *

Ladislas grimaça devant la glace de sa salle de bain. Il retira avec un soupir agacé le nœud papillon avec lequel il s'était bagarré pendant plusieurs minutes pour parvenir à un résultat acceptable, avant de se rendre compte que la couleur dudit nœud ne correspondait pas avec son visage.

Il abandonna l'idée de se préparer seul et attrapa tous les vêtements qui pouvaient convenir pour le bal de Yule organisé par le Conseil avant de sortir de sa chambre pour aller toquer à celle de sa sœur, juste en face.

– Selena ? Appela-t-il en entrant dans la chambre de sa sœur. J'aurai besoin de ton aide…

– De notre aide, rétorqua Sheshir qui bondit sur l'arbre à chat pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Merlin, tu es aussi doué pour t'habiller que pour jouer aux échecs, se moqua-t-il après son inspection.

– Hé ! S'exclama le jeune sorcier d'un ton indigné, je me suis amélioré aux échecs !

– Disons que tu ne ressembles plus à un enfant qui placerait les pièces aléatoirement sur le plateau, concéda le chat qui continua plus sérieusement en montrant avec sa queue la porte de la salle de bain : elle se prépare.

Ladislas hocha la tête et s'assit sur le lit, en examinant les différentes tenues qui s'offraient à lui. Il avait un costume chic et élégant, qui ressemblait à ceux des hommes d'affaires moldus, ensuite un ensemble plus sorcier, mais qu'il trouvait trop sobre. Venaient également s'ajouter plusieurs chemises que lui avait acheté son grand-père, dont une violette avec des motifs argentés ainsi qu'une verte bouteille qui n'était pas sans rappeler son ancienne couleur d'iris. Le problème étant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de pantalon pour les accompagner.

– J'arrive ! Cria Selena qui sortit de la salle de bain. Elle sourit à son frère en se plaçant devant lui avant de tourner sur elle-même. Comment me trouves-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

– Sublime, répondit honnêtement son frère, qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. La robe de sa sœur était magnifique. De couleur bleu, elle présentait des reflets violets, qui s'alliaient harmonieusement à ses yeux. Elle était simple, s'arrêtant au genou, mais proposait pour le buste un enchevêtrement de bandes de tissus en satin, dont l'ensemble épousait parfaitement le corps de Selena. Il n'y avait pas de froufrous et tombait simplement, avec néanmoins un effet de flottement du fait de la matière légère utilisée.

Selena sourit et commença à regarder les tenues qu'avait apporté son jumeau. Après les avoir examiné avec attention, elle se tourna vers son frère et demanda :

– Tu n'aimes pas l'un des deux costumes ?

– Non, grimaça Ladislas. Je ne pense pas que le premier se prête à un bal de sorciers, et le deuxième est trop sombre et noir. On dirait que c'est pour un enterrement.

– C'est vrai, convint sa sœur après avoir de nouveau regardé les deux ensembles. On pourrait demander à grand-père s'il n'a pas quelque chose d'autre…

– Non ! S'exclama Ladislas en ouvrant démesurément les yeux. On ne va pas le déranger pour ça !

– Hé ! C'est important, c'est ton premier bal au Conseil. Il faut faire bonne impression, remarqua Selena en lui donnant une tape gentille au niveau des côtes.

– Mais il a autre chose à faire, s'entêta Ladislas qui accepta néanmoins de demander.

– Comme ça, je vais finir de me préparer, conclut joyeusement sa sœur en le raccompagnant jusqu'au couloir.

– Tu n'as pas fini ? S'étonna son frère en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

– Il faut que je me coiffe, lui rappela sa jumelle, toi aussi d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Son frère émit un râle de protestation tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau de son grand-père. Il descendit rapidement l'étage qui le séparait de sa destination et entra après avoir toqué et entendu son grand-père l'inviter à entrer.

– Pas encore prêt, Ladi ? S'étonna Albus avec un regard attendri.

– Je ne sais pas quoi porter, confessa son petit-fils en affichant un sourire contrit.

– ll n'y a rien dans ce que je t'ai acheté qui te convient ? C'est fâcheux… fit le directeur de Poudlard en se levant de son fauteuil avant de réfléchir.

– Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas, c'est que ça ne se prête pas à l'occasion, nuança Ladislas.

– Je comprends. Le problème est que mes robes à moi sont bien trop grandes, et puis, elles sont bien trop originales pour toi je pense, rit Albus avant de s'arrêter, l'air songeur. Peut-être…

– Oui ? S'enquit Ladislas, peu rassuré. Comme l'avait deviné son grand-père, il n'avait nulle envie de se retrouver avec une robe rose fuchsia ou encore imprimée avec des canards volants dessus.

– Il me reste peut-être un costume de ton père, datant de ses années à Durmstrang, annonça Albus lentement. Attends-moi là, je reviens.

Il quitta le bureau, laissant son petit-fils qui se tourna vers le perchoir de Fumseck, pour une fois occupé par le phénix qui passait la plupart du temps à Poudlard, aux côtés du directeur. Il sourit en approchant la créature légendaire et se mit à la caresser timidement, de la même façon qu'il le faisait avec Levi. L'oiseau sembla apprécier et émit un son mélodieux qui enchanta les oreilles du jeune sorcier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son grand-père revint en tenant dans les mains un petit paquet de vêtements, qu'il montra à Ladislas. C'est un pantalon noir dont la large ceinture blanche arrivait à la moitié de la poitrine, avec une cape de sorcier ouverte sur le devant. Une chemise blanche venait compléter le tout, avec un nœud papillon de la même couleur. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait appartenu à son père, mais quoi qu'il en soit, Ladislas l'aima dès qu'il le vit. Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire ravi alors qu'il recevait le costume, s'étonnant de la texture si douce du vêtement.

– Prends le, il est à toi, dit Albus en posant une main sur l'épaule de son petit-fils qui le regarda avec émotion. Après l'avoir remercié une dernière fois, il retourna à l'étage supérieur pour revêtir sa tenue avant d'aller rejoindre sa sœur.

Celle-ci avait achevé de se préparer et attendait son frère, assise sur son lit en caressant Sheshir. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon très sophistiqué d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches qui tombaient délicatement sur ses épaules. Elle portait au-dessus de sa robe une cape noir dont le fermoir en argent représentait un phénix. Elle avait également quelques bijoux, renforçant son air élégant sans toutefois paraître clinquante.

– Tu es très distingué, remarqua-t-elle en observant son frère avec fierté.

– Moi-même je dois reconnaître que… Commença Sheshir avant d'être interrompu par Ladislas :

– Si même toi tu le dis, il est clair que je le suis.

Le félin ronronna tout en émettant son rire caractéristique, tandis que Selena se levait pour tourner autour de son frère, en vérifiant les plis de son costume.

– Maintenant, annonça-t-elle, il faut s'occuper de ta tignasse !

– Ma tignasse ? S'étrangla Ladislas en portant la main à ses cheveux. Ceux-ci étaient bien moins indomptables que ses cheveux en tant que Harry Potter, aussi était-il surpris de devoir les arranger. Après tout, il avait simplement à les peigner.

– Il faut égaliser tout cela, explicita sa sœur en grimaçant devant le travail qui s'annonçait. Depuis quand n'as-tu pas coupé tes cheveux ?

– Aucune idée…

Sa sœur leva les yeux au ciel, tout en attrapant une paire de ciseaux. Elle commença son travail, après avoir fait asseoir son frère sur un tabouret. Sheshir, toujours allongé sur le lit, observa un moment les jumeaux avant de se moquer :

– Attends, tu lui en laisses trop là. On voit encore son crâne.

Ladislas blanchit et porta rapidement les mains à son crâne, fermant les yeux de soulagement en sentant ses cheveux intacts, bien que plus courts.

– C'est malin, grogna-t-il à l'intention du félin qui riait.

– Un peu d'humour n'a jamais fait de tort à personne…

– Peut-être qu'un jour je te retrouverai empaillé, soupira Selena qui continuait son ouvrage, tournant autour de son frère pour observer avec attention de quelle manière retombait telle ou telle mèche. Après l'une ou l'autre de tes blagues, reprit-elle avec un regard avertisseur.

– Tu riras moins à ce moment-là, enchérit Ladislas en esquissant un rictus moqueur.

Le félin se tut, la queue levée en signe d'indignation et plusieurs minutes passèrent en silence, pendant que Selena achevait sa tâche. Elle invita ensuite son frère à se regarder dans la glace et celui-ci fut agréablement surpris par sa nouvelle coupe, qui en réalité était la même que lors de son changement d'apparence. Ses cheveux étaient de nouveau courts, ce qui lui allait très bien. Il remercia chaleureusement sa sœur puis retourna dans sa chambre ranger ses vêtements qu'il avait laissé en plan.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Albus les appela et ils se dirigèrent vers la serre, accompagné de Sheshir qui s'était tu, après néanmoins une remarque sur la tenue excentrique du directeur de Poudlard qui portait une robe jaune fluo tout à fait originale.

Comme la dernière fois, ils utilisèrent le passage sous la statue du phénix et arrivèrent par voie de cheminée au sanctuaire. Les niveaux supérieurs de la cité souterraine étaient toujours dans leur état de délabrement. Les couloirs étaient glacés, renforçant l'illusion d'un total abandon du lieu. A la salle du puit, Ladislas put observer d'impressionnantes toiles d'araignées dont les fils avaient gelé et blanchi, tandis qu'une bise glaciale soufflait en provenance des abîmes du puit.

Heureusement pour eux, l'étage où se situait la salle du Conseil, ainsi que les salles de bal était préservé du froid et des courants d'air. Ils arrivèrent au couloir circulaire qui entourait la salle du Conseil.

– Notre réunion ne dura pas longtemps avant le bal, annonça Albus en les laissant à l'entrée de la loge des Dumbledore. Nous reprendrons demain pour le plus gros des questions. Ne m'attendez pas pour vous rendre à la salle de bal, je vais probablement m'entretenir avec l'un des membres du conseil…

Les deux jumeaux hochèrent la tête et entrèrent dans la loge pour s'installer. Comme la dernière fois, Ladislas aperçut Draco et son père à l'extérieur du cercle réservé aux membres du Conseil. A côté d'eux se tenait également Blaise. Le jeune russe se demanda pourquoi ils n'utilisaient pas leur loge, puis se dit que Malfoy père devait trop aimer être vu pour rester à l'abri des regards, quant aux deux amis, ils n'auraient pas été ensemble.

Le Conseil commença après un bref discours de Mario Agazzi, l'oncle de Leonardo. Ladislas écouta d'une oreille ce qui se disait, tout en caressant Sheshir qui ronronnait doucement, installé sur ses genoux. Selena à côté d'eux suivait les échanges avec un vif intérêt. Alors qu'il s'était écoulé une heure, un vieillard prit la parole, et à la surprise de Ladislas, fut légèrement moqué par ses confrères. Il se tourna alors vers sa sœur qui lui expliqua avec une grimace :

– Une sale affaire… Casistos s'est mis à dos tous les membres du Conseil lorsqu'il était jeune. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Vati, à flirter avec la magie noire et tout ce qui s'ensuit. Et bien évidemment, il ne prêtait pas attention aux recommandations du Conseil. Il a fait des recherches vraiment très sombre - je crois que même Vati n'est pas allé jusque là - et ce qui devait arriver arriva : l'un de ses nombreux ennemis finit par l'attaquer un jour et il ne put se défendre correctement.

– Que s'est-il passé ? Questionna son frère avec curiosité.

– Il a été maudit, souffla Selena. Au sens propre. Ses descendants seraient à présent tous des cracmols, pour le punir du mal qu'il avait pu faire. Depuis, le Conseil n'attend qu'une chose : qu'il meurt, pour se débarrasser de cette famille.

– Il n'a pas d'enfants ?

– Si, mais ce sont des cracmols.

– Et alors ?

– Et alors, explicita Selena avec gravité, le Conseil n'accepte pas que des cracmols siègent. Ils tolèrent pour l'instant la présence des enfants et petits-enfants de Casistos, mais dès qu'il mourra, ils auront intérêt à se faire tout petit.

Ladislas fronça les sourcils et grimaça de dégoût. Il ne comprenait pas les sorciers qui considéraient les moldus ou les cracmols comme inférieurs à eux, tout comme il ne comprenait pas pourquoi des moldus pouvaient détester les sorciers, comme les Dursley. Son regard tomba sur le vieillard dont les erreurs de jeunesse avaient condamné sa famille et il se surprit à ressentir de la pitié pour lui.

Il resta une dizaine de minutes à l'observer avant de se lever et quitter la loge. Il s'orienta dans les couloirs pour arriver à son lieu de rendez-vous avec Zoran, où il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Comme il l'avait imaginé, le petit garçon jouait avec sa balle, comme il l'avait trouvé quelques mois plus tôt.

Son jeune ami se précipita vers lui dès qu'il le vit et se colla à lui dans une étreinte qui bouleversa le plus âgé des deux. La tête de Zoran lui arrivait au niveau de la poitrine, ses bras maigres entouraient son corps avec une fermeté assez étonnante au vu de sa fragilité apparente. Ladislas caressa doucement les cheveux de l'enfant qui lui rappelaient par leur douceur et leur noirceur ses anciens cheveux, en moins emmêlés.

Le plus jeune finit par se décoller de lui et lui adressa un sourire éclatant, auquel Ladislas répondit volontiers, tout en fouillant dans la poche de sa veste jusqu'à en sortir un petit paquet qu'il tendit à Zoran. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés, tout en remerciant son ami dans sa langue. Ladislas ne comprit évidemment pas ce que lui disait Zoran, mais saisit l'idée.

Ils s'assirent tous deux contre un mur, pendant que Zoran étudiait son cadeau avec grand intérêt. Il finit par défaire le papier, pour sortir une sorte de vif d'or assez particulier. Ses ailes étaient repliées, mais son cœur n'était pas un globe, car bien trop allongé.

Zoran se tourna vers Ladislas, qui avec un sourire, prit délicatement le vif d'or étrange dans sa main, pour actionner ses ailes. Celles-ci n'avaient pas la forme des vifs d'or traditionnels, bien plus larges. En fait, maintenant que le vif volait doucement entre eux, on pouvait deviner une forme familière.

Ladislas sortit de sa poche le dessin que lui avait fait parvenir Zoran par l'intermédiaire de son grand-père et désigna les papillons que l'enfant avait maladroitement dessiné, avant de montrer le vif d'or. Zoran cria quelque chose dans sa langue et sourit de toutes ses dents en admirant le cadeau de son ami, qui voletait à la manière d'un papillon.

Tandis que Zoran se levait pour courir derrière le vif d'or si particuliers, Ladislas sourit en se rappelant comment il l'avait déniché chez un artisan à Cologne qui fabriquait des vifs d'or. C'était chez lui que Selena lui avait acheté son propre vif d'or, et lorsqu'il avait trouvé ce vif en forme de papillon, il avait immédiatement pensé à Zoran qui avait été si enchanté lorsqu'il avait enchanté des pierres en papillons colorés. Il sortit de ses pensées et se leva pour aider son jeune ami à attraper le papillon magique.

Ils parcoururent une dizaine de couloirs dans l'heure qui suivit. Zoran avait fini par choisir de s'installer sur les épaules de son ami pour mieux attraper le papillon. Heureusement, cela ne fatiguait pas plus que cela Ladislas, qui réussit à garder le rythme le temps de la course-poursuite. Il était satisfait du bonheur qui brillait dans les yeux de son ami, qui décidément lui faisait penser à lui-même dans son enfance. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il voulait le protéger, comme lui aurait adoré être protégé par quelqu'un lorsque Dudley et sa bande le pourchassait, ou que sa tante Pétunia lui interdisait de manger pour avoir fait telle ou telle chose.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent au niveau du couloir circulaire, la dame qui avait emmené Zoran la dernière fois les attendait patiemment. Zoran descendit de son perchoir pour courir vers elle en lui montrant le cadeau de Ladislas. La femme sourit tendrement à son fils - c'était en tout cas ce que présumait Ladislas - et se tourna vers Ladislas, sous le babillage incompréhensible pour ce dernier de Zoran.

– Merci beaucoup, dit-elle en anglais. Zoran est très heureux depuis qu'il vous connaît. Il vous appelle Grand-frère, et pour Zoran, ce n'est pas rien.

– Je trouve Zoran adorable, répondit Ladislas en gardant un œil sur le jeune garçon qui observait avec curiosité l'échange.

– C'est rare de trouver des avis similaires dans notre monde. Merci beaucoup.

Ladislas haussa un sourcil, curieux, mais resta silencieux. Il étreignit une dernière fois Zoran avant qu'il ne parte avec sa mère qui lui adressa un dernier salut avant de partir. Il les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent à un couloir et qu'il ne se retrouve seul. Il retourna alors dans la loge des Dumbledore.

– Comment va ton jeune ami ? Demanda Selena qui n'observait plus que d'un œil les échanges entre membres de Conseil.

– Très bien, répondit Ladislas en s'installant à ses côtés. Il a adoré le cadeau.

– Je te l'avais bien dit, sourit sa sœur en le frappant gentiment à l'épaule.

– Je ne douterai plus de toi, promit en riant Ladislas. Il écouta un instant ce qui se disait dans la salle en contrebas, puis demanda : C'est bientôt fini ?

– Oui, acquiesça sa sœur. Ils sont en train de clore le débat. Ils ont même déjà annoncé que l'on pouvait se rendre dans la salle de bal.

– Ça m'intéresse, nota Ladislas qui se releva derechef. Tu peux m'indiquer le chemin ?

– Je vais t'accompagner, offrit sa jumelle en se levant à son tour. De toute façon, ce n'est pas très intéressant. Sheshir, tu viens ou tu restes ici ?

Le chat s'étira et sauta du siège sur lequel il se trouvait.

– Je vous suis, fit-il. En espérant qu'il n'y ait personne pour que je puisse vous parler.

– On peut toujours dire que l'un de nous est ventriloque, se moqua Ladislas en prenant le félin dans ses bras.

– Les sorciers ne savent même pas ce que c'est, rétorqua en riant Selena alors qu'ils passaient la porte de leur loge. Ils quittèrent rapidement le couloir circulaire, en traversant différentes salles abandonnées.

– Bon…Ladislas, tu es prêt à te ridiculiser ?

– Me ridiculiser ? Répéta l'étudiant de Koldovstoretz. Pourquoi me ridiculiserai-je ?

– Quelqu'un aussi nul aux échecs ne sait pas danser convenablement, fit Sheshir avec sagesse et moquerie.

– Je n'ai pas à danser, c'est tout, répliqua Ladislas en haussant les épaules.

– Que tu crois, mon cher ! S'exclama le félin alors qu'ils arrivaient dans un couloir qui donnait sur une immense double porte en pierre très impressionnante. Une fois passée, le trio se retrouva dans une salle aux dimensions titanesques.

Ses quinze murs la faisaient paraître circulaire tandis que le plafond somptueusement sculpté se rassemblait en dôme au centre duquel pendait un lustre encore plus grand que celui du hall de la banque de Gringotts. Le sol en pierre blanche était simple, avec quelques gravures qui avaient résistés aux foulées des milliers de pas. La magnificence de la salle était presque écrasante pour les visiteurs, qui se sentaient insignifiants face à cette beauté.

– C'est magnifique, souffla Ladislas avec admiration en s'approchant d'un mur, dont chacun était le reflet d'une famille. Il aperçut à sa droite celui de la famille Dumbledore, aux teintes chaudes et lumineuses, avec un phénix blanc tout à fait spectaculaire.

– Oui, approuva Selena avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix. Les sorciers qui ont créés cet endroit étaient de merveilleux architectes et artisans.

Son frère ne put qu'acquiescer, tant il était en admiration devant la beauté du lieu. Il longea tout un côté de la salle pour contempler les différents murs. Parmi eux, il reconnut sans mal celui de la famille Ozerov, dont l'emblème était omniprésent dans l'école Koldovstoretz. Sur la fresque, un arbre colossal au bois immaculé s'élevait jusqu'à son sommet aux feuilles rouge sang.

Enfin, il s'arrêta, interdit, devant le dernier mur qu'il n'avait pas encore observé, et dont l'emblème lui semblait familier. En fait, c'était plus un symbole qu'un emblème au vu de ce qu'il représentait, mais Ladislas était certain de l'avoir déjà vu à l'identique ailleurs. Le mur était sur toute sa surface un immense brasier ardent dont l'on pouvait distinguer à travers des flammes deux yeux aussi noirs que l'âme de la créature à qui ils appartenaient.

– C'est quelle famille ? Demanda Ladislas en se tournant vers sa sœur qui réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

– La famille Romanov.

Ladislas sur immédiatement où il avait déjà vu ce symbole. En cours d'histoire de la magie. Il avait étudié la famille impériale une bonne partie du trimestre passé, et s'était également documenté à la bibliothèque de Koldovstoretz, tant l'histoire de cette famille le passionnait. Ainsi, l'empereur et l'impératrice qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour leur peuple appartenaient au Conseil.

C'était presque logique, maintenant que Ladislas y pensait. Après tout, la famille impériale avait dû œuvrer pour la survie des sorciers depuis son trône, tout en veillant sur la Russie sorcière.

– Il n'y a pas d'héritiers, non ?

– Non, confirma Selena. Peut-être que comme l'espèrent certains russes, un membre de la famille a échappé à la révolution, mais il ne devait pas être au courant du Conseil. C'est ainsi que certaines familles disparaissent, comme les Dumbledore pendant un temps. Heureusement que Grand-père a fait des recherches assez poussées.

Ladislas hocha la tête tandis que son regard retournait vers la fresque des Romanov. Il replongea dans ses pensées, si profondément qu'il n'entendit pas les membres du Conseil entrer dans la salle de bal. Sa sœur le quitta pour voir leur grand-père, le laissant avec Sheshir, qui à présent ne pouvait plus parler du fait des étrangers. Le félin cracha de mépris et partit se réfugier dans un endroit calme.

– Ladi ! Cria une voix familière au jeune homme tandis qu'on lui donnait une grande claque dans le dos.

– Leonardo, répondit Ladislas en se retournant, content de retrouver son ami. Comment se passe ton début de vacances ?

– Bien, bien, babilla l'italien, qui retapa une nouvelle fois sur l'épaule de son ami. Tu as vu les résultats du match Irlande-Hongrie ? Les irlandais se sont vraiment bien battus ! Mon père pense qu'ils peuvent facilement arriver en quart de finale…

Le russe éclata de rire et entraîna son ami dans un coin plus discret, d'où ils pouvaient observer les dizaines de personnes présentes dans la salle.

– Alors, où est ton cher cousin Claudio ? Demanda-t-il en scrutant la foule avec intérêt.

– Là, c'est celui qui parle avec son père et le chef de la famille Lebensky, grogna le basané en désignant son cousin que Ladislas scruta avec intérêt. Il n'était pas très beau, et même plutôt disgracieux avec son nez aussi crochu que Snape, tandis que ses petits yeux brillaient d'une lueur mal attentionée.

– Il veut bien se faire voir, ajouta Leonardo en se grattant la nuque. Merlin, je voudrai tant qu'il ne soit pas mon cousin...

– Je comprends, vieux, compatit Ladislas en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Il soupira lui-même en ayant une pensée pour son cousin Dudley avant que son ami ne change de sujet :

– Alors, ta soeur ? J'aimerai bien la rencontrer…

Ladislas échangea un sourire complice avec son ami avant de l'entraîner à travers les groupes de sorciers discutant pour finalement la trouver en pleine discussion avec Albus. Il poussa son ami en avant et annonça joyeusement :

– Grand-père, Selena, voici Leonardo.

Les deux Dumbledore observèrent avec attention l'ami dont leur avait tant parlé Ladislas avant de se présenter poliment.

– Enchanté, jeune homme, fit Albus dont les yeux pétillaient alors qu'ils passaient de Leonardo à Ladislas.

– Voici donc le fan de Quidditch, s'exclama avec un sourire Selena.

– C'est exact _, Mademoiselle_ , répondit Leonardo qui semblait en pleine contemplation de la sœur de son ami, qui finit par lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il se ressaisit et poursuivit avec un sourire charmeur : Aurais-je l'honneur de danser avec vous ce soir ?

Selena leva un sourcil surpris, puis haussa les épaules, tout en échangeant un regard curieux avec son frère qui lui adressa un signe d'incompréhension. L'italien s'inclina dans une révérence parfaite tout en exécutant le baisemain.

– Vous illuminez ma soirée, à tout à l'heure, donc.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna, entrainant avec lui son ami, toujours un peu choqué.

– Leo, tu vas bien ?

– Oh Merlin oui ! S'exclama le basané en le prenant par les épaules pour l'étreindre. Ta sœur est… magnifique, une rose parmi les pissenlits, un cygne entouré de dindes, une statue de crystal dans un magasin de…

-Oui, j'ai compris, le coupa son ami en levant les yeux au ciel. Quand ce n'était pas le Quidditch, c'était les filles. Tu te rappelles tout de même que c'est ma sœur ?

– L'amour ne connait pas de frontières, s'écria théâtralement l'italien.

Son ami releva les yeux au plafond en retenant un rire. Ils retournèrent dans un coin à l'écart de la foule d'où Ladislas observa les différents sorciers qu'ils connaissaient, tandis que son ami continuait à délirer.

Le regard bleu-violet du russe s'arrêta quelques instants sur Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini, eux-mêmes au bord de la salle. Pour l'occasion, ils avaient tous deux revêtus des costumes somptueux, sans doute hors de prix. Ils jaugeaient la foule avec leur mépris accoutumé - enfin, du point de vue de Ladislas - tout en discutant de choses banales si l'on en croyait leur posture décontractée. Le regard de Ladislas croisa un instant celui argenté de son ancien ennemi, mais il détourna rapidement les yeux, soudain mal à l'aise de retrouver le regard qui l'avait suivi avec moquerie pendant son séjour à Poudlard.

– Bonsoir ! Fit une voix à côté d'eux, qui sortit Leonardo de son monologue en italien depuis quelques minutes.

Ils tournèrent la tête et reconnurent sans mal Isadora Ozerov, dans son traditionnel tailleur blanc. La directrice leur adressa un sourire sincère en les saluant chaleureusement.

– J'ai vu vos résultats pour vos examens, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire amusé en voyant ses deux élèves blanchir, je dois avouer que vous m'avez agréablement surprise. Ladislas, tu as rattrapé tes camarades, pour ne pas dire surpassé. Quant à toi, Leonardo, je crois que Vladimir t'adore. Tu as selon lui un véritable don pour l'alchimie et les potions.

– Merci Madame, la remercièrent les deux garçons en rougissant sous ses compliments.

Elle leur adressa un dernier sourire avant de les quitter pour rejoindre son mari, Boris Ozerov.

– Tu as entendu ? J'ai un véritable don en alchimie selon Vladimir Ozerov… Je crois que je vais m'évanouir… S'exclama Leonardo en empoignant son ami qui éclata de rire.

– Pas devant tout ce monde, s'il te plaît, je tiens à mon honneur ! Se moqua-t-il tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de son ami, retenus par un ruban noir.

– Mais Vladimir Ozerov… C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, Ladi. Déjà, je rencontre la femme de ma vie et ensuite ça… Je peux mourir en paix !

Ladislas secoua la tête, amusé par la fougue de son ami. Il retourna à son activité d'observation, s'arrêtant un instant sur le duo que formaient les alchimistes Vladimir Ozerov et Nicolas Flamel, avant d'observer la mère de Zabini en pleine conversation avec les Malfoy et d'autres sorciers qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il finit par tomber sur un homme inconnu à lui qui s'avançait vers eux avec détermination.

– Leonardo ? Appela Ladislas en se crispant. Tu connais cette personne ?

L'italien sortit de sa rêverie et esquissa un sourire.

– Bien sûr que je le connais, c'est mon père.

Le temps que l'information parvienne au cerveau du russe, le père de Leonardo était arrivé à leur hauteur. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Leonardo, avec sa chevelure d'ébène et ses yeux très sombres. Il était un peu moins bronzé, et ses yeux bienveillants avaient l'air légèrement fatigués, tandis que des cernes assez impressionnantes s'épanouissaient au dessus de son teint méditerranéen.

– Bonsoir, Ladislas, salua-t-il avec une poignée de main ferme. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, depuis le temps que mon fils me parle de toi. Je suis Ezio Agazzi.

– C'est un honneur, Monsieur, répondit Ladislas, amusant là le père de son ami qui sourit doucement.

– Je ne sais s'il y a de l'honneur, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je tiens à remercier le jeune homme qui doit supporter jour après jour mon fils.

– Hé ! S'exclama Leonardo en affichant un air indigné qui amusa son père et son ami.

– Pour être plus sérieux, reprit Ezio après avoir décoiffé son fils en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas passer une semaine ou deux chez nous pendant vos vacances. Comme vous avez un mois et demi de pause pour l'hiver, je crains de voir mon fils s'ennuyer, ce qui est toujours dramatique pour mes affaires, acheva-t-il en adressant un sourire complice à son fils.

– Ça serait avec plaisir ! S'exclama Ladislas avec excitation, qui avait lui-même craint de s'ennuyer lorsque Selena et son grand-père repartiraient pour leurs écoles respectives. Je dois simplement en parler avec mon Grand-père.

– Si tu le permets, je vais le faire moi-même, annonça Ezio dont les yeux chaleureux cherchèrent dans la salle Albus Dumbledore. Merci beaucoup, Ladislas, reprit-il alors qu'il s'éloignait.

– Il est cool ton père, dis donc, chuchota Ladislas à l'oreille de son ami.

– Il est super ! Approuva Leonardo dont les yeux brillèrent avec intensité. Je l'adore. Il met sa famille avant tout, c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle il n'est pas le chef de famille. Mais je m'en fous et lui aussi.

Ladislas sourit tristement, en pensant à son propre père qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Malgré ce que pouvaient lui raconter Gellert, Albus ou Selena, il ne savait pas comment était son père, hormis qu'il lui ressemblait beaucoup.

– En tout cas, c'est bien que tu puisses venir à la maison ! S'exclama Leonardo, sortant son ami de ses pensées. J'avais vraiment peur de me retrouver seul…

– Moi aussi, sourit Ladislas. Tu remercieras bien ton père, hein ?

– Promis ! Oh, ta sœur arrive ! Je vais pouvoir danser ! A plus tard Ladi !

Ladislas lui fit un signe de la main, et l'observa s'éloigner pour rejoindre sa sœur. Ils dansèrent plutôt bien, entouré d'autres couples dansants, dont Isadora et Boris Ozerov et Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy. Le jeune russe sourit et se reposa contre le mur derrière lui. La soirée s'annonçait très intéressante, tout comme ses vacances, si Albus donnait son autorisation…

* * *

Draco Malfoy réprima un énième bâillement et hocha la tête lorsque Blaise lui demanda son avis. En vérité, il n'avait strictement rien écouté à ce que lui avait raconté son ami, mais ce dernier ne s'en était pas rendu compte alors…

L'aristocrate blond blêmit légèrement lorsqu'il croisa le regard sévère de son père, qui s'était sans nul doute aperçu de son petit manège. Heureusement, sa mère, Narcissa, posa la main sur le bras de son mari pour attirer son attention, et le contact visuel entre lui et son père cessa. Draco put de nouveau respirer. Malgré tout ce que lui avait dit son père, il avait toujours du mal à bien se tenir en soirée. Il s'ennuyait.

Blaise et lui se parlaient, comme ils se parlaient à Poudlard, si bien qu'une fois leurs trois premiers jours de vacances racontés, ils tombaient sur des sujets dont ils avaient déjà parlé. C'était le problème d'être tout le temps avec son ami, il y avait un temps où ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire, tant ils se connaissaient l'un l'autre.

Le serpentard masqua de justesse une grimace de dégoût lorsque son regard passa sur son directeur, Dumbledore dont la robe jaune fluo donnait mal aux yeux. Il détestait Dumbledore, tellement trop gryffondor. Sa gestion de Poudlard était totalement incertaine, surtout après la mise en place de détraqueurs autour de la propriété. Inconsciemment, le blond frissonna en se souvenant des créatures abjectes qui survolaient les abords de l'école à tout moment.

Il soupira et passa à un autre groupe de sorciers.

Alors que Blaise lui parlait de ses prochains cadeaux, son regard tomba sur un garçon de son âge qu'il n'avait jamais encore vu, que ce soit au Conseil ou ailleurs. Même si cela lui faisait mal à le dire, le garçon était magnifique. Ses cheveux oscillaient entre le blond et le roux, et étaient coupés habilement, retombant sur un visage élégant et harmonieux, qui même à la distance où était Draco, soufflait par sa beauté. Même son vêtement était parfait, retombant avec grâce sur le corps finement musclé de l'autre.

Il ne sut combien de temps il l'observa, mais Blaise parlait à présent de sa mère lorsque l'inconnu croisa son regard et qu'il détourna le regard gêné.

Pourtant, un Malfoy n'avait pas à être gêné. Un Malfoy n'était jamais gêné.

Sa propre réaction agaça profondément le blond, qui ne put détourner les yeux de toute la soirée de l'inconnu si charmant. Le fait qu'il ne l'ait jamais vu l'interrogeait. Car il était certain de ne pas l'avoir vu, il se serait souvenu d'une telle beauté. Et son père n'avait pas parlé d'un retour d'une famille.

Alors d'où venait ce garçon ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils et pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée ressembla à un être humain, abandonnant son masque d'indifférence

* * *

Un gros chapitre non ? Je sais qu'on ne parle pas à proprement parlé du bal, mais je me suis rendu compte que le chapitre était déjà assez chargé ainsi. Et puis, c'est surtout un événement où les adultes discutent pendant que les enfants s'ennuient... Ce n'est pas comme le bal de Yule de HP4.

Des suppositions pour Zoran ? Personnellement j'adore Leonardo que nous retrouverons au chapitre suivant lorsque Ladislas va chez lui. Il me fait rire ! Quelques informations sur le famille Romanov, dont je parle depuis quelques chapitres maintenant. Et sinon, Draco... Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

En bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Merci !


	17. L'hôtel Agazzi

Bonsoir !

Je poste un jour à l'avance car j'ai mes deux semaines de vacances qui commencent demain, et je pense que j'aurai plus de temps d'écrire et donc de poster ! Donc ne vous étonnez pas si je poste deux ou trois chapitres une même semaine !

Merci beaucoup à mes betas Miiss, Marion et maintenant ElwennSnape ! Merci également à Marine qui m'a si gentiment proposé de traduire ma fic en anglais !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews ! Ne lisez pas si vous ne voulez pas de spoil !

Merci à Mademoiselle Mime, Marie la Petite, Lana, adenoide, Cognards, cathy, Guest, hathor2, TeZuKa j, Chevalie, Miss lyli, ladyhinata1, LolitaUp et Orthon McGraw !

Vous avez hésité pour Zoran entre Casistos (son prénom est Casimir...) et les empereurs de Russie. J'ai laissé des indices donc je vais vous dire (et puis j'ai prévenu le spoil..) Zoran est en effet le petit-fils de Casimir Casistos. C'est d'une part pour ça qu'il était émerveillé lorsque Ladi faisait de la magie à côté de lui, et d'autre part pour cela que la mère de Zoran l'a remercié chaleureusement en indiquant que 'C'est rare de trouver des avis similaires dans notre monde". Voilà pour Zoran.

Je ne m'avance pas trop pour la famille impériale (mais certains ont vu juste ! Note à LolitaUp : bien vu, je me suis grandement inspiré d'Anastasia, j'adore ce film, les chansons sont fantastiques et les caractères tellement attachants !)

Koldovstoretz n'ira pas au tournoi des trois sorciers MAIS Ladislas va se retrouver à Poudlard à un moment donné...

Draco...cher Draco... J'ai d'ailleurs une grande question à son sujet : certains ont senti venir le slash arriver, mais je ne l'ai pas encore véritablement installé, donc donnez moi vos avis si vous en voulez ou non... Moi ça m'est égal (pour l'instant, évidemment après je ferai à ma sauce..). Bon et avant ils faudraient qu'ils soient amis, et ce n'est pas gagné gagné.

Voili voulou... Je crois que j'ai tout dit !

* * *

Pour ce chapitre, il n'y a pas grand chose à savoir, si ce n'est que Leonardo est donc le meilleur ami de Ladislas et que Ezio Agazzi est le père de Leonardo.

Voilà !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : L'hôtel Agazzi**

* * *

– Ladislas ! Dépêche-toi ! Hurla Selena à travers l'escalier.

Son frère, deux étages plus haut, grimaça et acheva de rassembler ses affaires en se blâmant intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain en renversant une chaise où était posé en équilibre instable une pile de vêtementS qu'il comptait emmener. Il jura en russe tout en attrapant un savon et du gel douche tandis que sa sœur continuait de crier.

– Ladi ! Grand-père attend !

Sans perdre de temps, Ladislas retourna rapidement dans sa chambre pour boucler sa valise. Sur son perchoir, Levi émettait des bruits de protestation face à ce dérangement bien différent du calme habituel qui régnait dans la chambre, dont on ne voyait presque plus le sol, tant il était jonché de vêtements et de livres qu'avait fait tomber Ladislas en se préparant.

– Désolé, s'excusa le russe à l'attention de son aigle qui ne parut pas moins mécontent.

Il ferma sa valise, mais resta un instant immobile, hésitant pour emporter l'éclair de feu qu' Albus lui avait offert pour Noël. Il finit par se décider et le prit d'une main, tout en tenant sa valise de l'autre. Le jeune Grindelwald referma la porte de sa chambre après un dernier salut pour Levi qui semblait toujours aussi froissé d'être laissé dans un endroit en désordre.

Le jeune sorcier se hâta de traverser le couloir du deuxième étage, et finit par atteindre l'escalier.

– J'arrive ! Hurla-t-il pour sa sœur, tout en descendant avec quelques difficultés au vu de ses bagages.

– C'est pas trop tôt ! Cria-t-elle en retour depuis le rez-de-chaussée avant de reprendre un instant plus tard : Tu as besoin d'aide ?

– Non, ça va !

Il déclina l'offre tout en laissant malencontreusement tomber sa valise qui dévala une dizaine de marches avant de s'immobiliser sur le palier inférieur. Le russe jura de nouveau et se précipita pour la rattraper.

– Ladislas, tout se passe bien ? Demanda alors Albus depuis l'entrée, où il attendait aux côtés de Selena.

– Oui ! J'arrive ! Cria Ladislas qui se sentait au bord de la crise de nerf. Il finit enfin par descendre le dernier étage et arriva devant son grand-père et sa sœur, aussi essoufflé que s'il sortait d'un entraînement de Primakov.

– Je suis prêt, souffla-t-il en se redressant sous le regard goguenard de Sheshir.

– Cela fait combien de temps déjà que tu disais avoir fini ta valise ? Demanda le félin avec une pointe de sarcasme évident dans la voix, qui amusa particulièrement sa maîtresse qui ne pouvait qu'approuver. Même Albus esquissa un sourire tandis ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

– Sheshir a peut-être raison, approuva le directeur de Poudlard dont le sourire ne cessait de grandir face au désarroi de son petit-fils.

– Je me suis laissé prendre par surprise, admit celui-ci en se grattant la nuque.

– Heureusement que ce n'est pas la rentrée…

Ladislas acquiesça tout en fusillant du regard le chat qui se moquait ouvertement de lui. Il se tourna vers sa sœur qui leva les yeux au plafond avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

– Bonnes vacances, dit-elle en se dégageant.

– Bonne rentrée, répliqua son frère en lui caressant les cheveux.

– Oh tu sais, fit-elle, c'est Beauxbâtons…

Son frère ne put qu'approuver tristement avant de suivre son grand-père qui était déjà sorti. Après un dernier salut pour sa jumelle, il quitta également la maison et rattrapa Albus qui longeait le lac. Ensemble ils achevèrent de quitter l'enceinte du Domaine et transplanèrent jusqu'à Cologne. De là, il était prévu que Ladislas arrive à Rome par voie de cheminette.

– Remercie bien les Agazzi et profite de Rome ! Lui recommanda Albus alors qu'ils attendaient l'ouverture du passage entre l'Allemagne et l'Italie. Son petit-fils hocha la tête et l'étreignit un instant avant d'entrer dans l'âtre de la cheminée une fois que le passage fut ouvert.

Cela faisait un an que son grand-père lui avait révélé la vérité sur sa famille, et lui avait proposé de le rejoindre en tant que Dumbledore-Grindelwald. Et Ladislas devait avouer qu'il ne changerait pour rien au monde son choix. Sa sœur était un véritable soutien pour lui, même s'ils se voyaient moins qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu. Quant à son grand-père, malgré tous ses secrets, il l'aimait et était pour lui une figure parentale déjà plus convaincante que les Dursley. Enfin, venait Gellert dont il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Le Domaine où ils vivaient était fabuleux, avec l'adorable Skeeny, Sheshir et ses répliques moqueuses, ainsi que Levi et Fumseck pour correspondre lorsqu'ils étaient chacun dans leur écoles respectives.

Evidemment, Poudlard lui manquait, mais Koldovstoretz était tout aussi magique aux yeux de Ladislas. Son environnement au milieu des montagnes russes, ses professeurs extravagants, ses camarades sympathiques, qui ne jugeaient pas sur le nom seul. Il y avait également son colocataire, Leonardo qui avait plus ou moins remplacé Ron dans le cœur du jeune russe.

Non, vraiment, il n'aurait changé pour rien au monde sa vie actuelle.

Les flammes de la cheminée se retirèrent enfin et il se retrouva dans la cour d'une agence de la SNCF, seul avec sa valise et son tout nouvel éclair de feu. Le fantôme gérant la boutique arriva en traversant un mur et lui ordonna dans un italien incompréhensible de se dépêcher de sortir pour laisser la place aux autres visiteurs.

Légèrement décontenancé, le jeune russe sortit de la boutique, observant les alentours avec curiosité. Il avait déjà vu le chemin de traverse anglais et le Paris sorcier, ou encore Cologne et Berlin, mais Rome était encore différent.

Le sol pavé semblait très ancien, tout en restant en parfait état, tandis que les devantures des boutiques s'inscrivaient dans le style romain, avec des couleurs chaudes, entre l'ocre et le carmin. Les toits étaient en tuiles, rouges également. De nombreuses arches romaines entouraient les portes et fenêtres des bâtiments, arrondissant les angles d'une manière très douce. Même s'il ne faisait pas particulièrement chaud en cette saison, Ladislas sentit une impression de chaleur qui se dégageait de la rue qu'il commença à remonter à la recherche de l'hôtel de son ami.

La famille Agazzi était extrêmement connue pour son marché noir très florissant, incluant le trafic de créatures et potions rares, mais tenait, pour son image auprès des différents ministères d'Europe, un hôtel tout à fait respectable pour sorciers et créatures magiques, qui officieusement était le premier lieu de rencontres incertaines et douteuses trempant dans le marché parallèle. C'était un ancêtre de Leonardo qui, avec une somme astronomique d'or de farfadet l'avait fait construire, et par un merveilleux tour de passe-passe, avait réussi à sortir indemne de la colère des ouvriers une fois qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte de la disparition de leur salaire.

Bien que la famille Agazzi ait une réputation sulfureuse, son hôtel ne désemplissait jamais. Tout d'abord parce qu'il était l'un des rares à s'ouvrir aux autres espèces magiques, mais également parce que la qualité de service était excellente et le bâtiment était absolument magnifique. Ainsi, Ladislas ne fut presque par étonné lorsqu'il se retrouva au pied d'un immense édifice, typique d'une maison romaine dont la façade affichait le blason de la famille Agazzi, ainsi que le nom de l'hôtel, nommé _Les Trois Frères_ en l'honneur du conte de Beedle le Barde.

Il poussa doucement la porte richement décorée d'arabesques gravées dans le bois, et découvrit un hall assez grand agrémenté d'un large comptoir sur le côté. Deux escaliers menaient aux étages supérieurs dont les paliers étaient visibles de là où il se tenait. Ceux-ci se prolongaient en une longue rangée de portes donnant sur les chambres.

De chaque côté du hall, une porte menait au restaurant ou au bar, tandis qu'une arche en face de l'entrée conduisait à la cour intérieure. Les murs étaient de couleurs chaudes, les escaliers recouverts de tapis rouges retenus par des barres dorées et le sol était en carrelage d'une blancheur immaculée.

Ladislas se demandait par où aller lorsqu'une jeune fille blonde arriva par la porte du restaurant et se précipita vers le jeune russe, qui oublia immédiatement ce qu'il faisait. Ses pensées se concentrèrent vers la jeune fille dont les cheveux semblaient être des fils de soie d'or recouvrant de temps à autre un front d'une teinte surnaturelle tellement elle était merveilleuse.

– Bienvenu au Trois frères ! S'exclama la jeune fille, dont la voix paraissait être la seule musique existante en ce monde. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Ladislas était tellement absorbé par sa contemplation qu'il resta sans rien dire, à attendre bêtement que la réponse vienne d'elle-même, tout en admirant la jeune fille. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais rien n'en sortit, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri ne vienne le sortir de ses pensées.

– Ladi !

Son ami finit par lever la tête pour voir Leonardo le saluer depuis le deuxième étage. Le jeune Agazzi descendit rapidement les marches pour rejoindre son ami, dont le regard était rapidement retourné vers la jeune fille.

– Laisse, Christina, fit l'italien à la jeune fille qui haussa les épaules avant de repartir vers le restaurant, au grand dam de Ladislas.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière la jeune fille, Ladislas retrouva son état normal et se tourna vers son meilleur ami, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

– Tu n'as jamais rencontré de vélanes ? S'exclama Leonardo avec un rire moqueur.

– C'est donc ça, le charme des vélanes, soupira le russe, en se frottant les yeux.

– Et encore, se moqua son ami en lui tapant dans le dos, là elle n'était pas à son maximum. On l'a engagée pour inciter les clients à rester plus longtemps.

– C'est…

– Malin, je sais ! Finit à sa place Leonardo avec un sourire entendu. Bon, tu veux dormir où?

– J'ai le choix ? S'étonna Ladislas en haussant les sourcils.

– Et bien, soit dans ma chambre, du côté privé de l'hôtel, en face de la cour, ou alors une chambre de clients, expliqua l'italien en montrant de la main la cour intérieure dont on apercevait depuis le hall le bâtiment en face. Comme tu veux, ajouta-t-il en voyant son ami hésiter. Mon père va me faire travailler au restaurant ou au bar, je ne sais plus trop, mais comme tu es un invité…

– Oh, je peux t'aider si tu m'expliques ! S'exclama Ladislas dont l'excitation montait doucement en prenant conscience de l'endroit tout à fait insolite où il se trouvait. Et si ça ne t'embête pas, je pourrais venir dans ta chambre ?

– Pas de problème ! Suis-moi !

Le basané prit d'office la valise de son ami en le guidant vers la cour intérieure, de taille respectable dont le sol était une mosaïque rivalisant avec celles du sanctuaire. Les murs étaient recouverts de vignes, à l'apparence pour le moment morte. Quelques tables étaient installées pour permettre aux clients les plus courageux de déjeuner à l'extérieur, même si en cette saison, il n'y avait pas foule.

Ils traversèrent rapidement la cour pour atteindre l'autre partie de l'hôtel, réservée aux membres de la famille Agazzi. La façade était tout aussi bien entretenue, avec les mêmes couleurs que l'autre bâtiment. L'intérieur était cependant plus sombre, avec beaucoup de boiseries. L'entrée était plus petite que sa jumelle, mais était faite à partir de la même architecture, avec deux escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs, tandis que deux portes conduisaient au bureau de Mario, le chef de la famille, et de Ezio, le père de Leonardo, qui s'occupait de l'hôtel.

Leonardo escorta rapidement son ami au deuxième étage, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte sur laquelle son nom était gravé dans le bois.

– Bienvenue chez moi ! S'exclama l'italien en ouvrant d'un coup de pied la porte qui ne broncha pas, et s'ouvrit, révélant la chambre du basané.

Celle-ci était, sans surprise, un véritable temple en l'honneur du Quidditch et notamment, de l'équipe nationale d'Italie. Partout sur les murs, des posters de tel ou tel joueur signé prenaient place, avec plusieurs bannières pendues au plafond. Le bureau était enseveli sous une pile de parchemins de cours, que Leonardo n'avait pas rangé et s'était contenté de ramasser, devina Ladislas, ayant l'habitude à Koldovstoretz de ce comportement. Il s'étonna néanmoins de l'absence de salle de bain attenante.

– C'est parce qu'on est au deuxième étage, pour les membres les moins importants de la famille, expliqua Leonardo qui rangea - poussa du pied - les vêtements entassés au sol pour faire de la place pour la valise de Ladislas et son futur matelas. L'accès aux salles de bains s'effectue au palier.

Ladislas hocha la tête, continuant d'observer la chambre de son ami. Une grande armoire prenait tout un coin de la pièce, et devait servir, à l'origine à ranger les vêtements, puisqu'il en restait un peu, que l'on voyait à travers l'espace entre les portes mal fermées, mais la plupart était en tas, sur la chaise du bureau, ou tout simplement par terre. Le lit immensément grand semblait très confortable, avec une couverture portant l'effigie de l'attrapeur italien.

Ladislas aima instantanément la pièce.

– OUAH ! S'écria Leonardo dont le regard venait de se poser sur le balai que tenait son ami. C'est un éclair de feu ? La classe… Moi j'ai encore le Nimbus 2001.

– C'est déjà bien un Nimbus 2001, remarqua Ladislas.

– Oui ! Je ne me plains pas. Mais je pourrais tout de même l'essayer ? Osa le basané avec un sourire complice pour son ami qui lui rendit.

– Bon… réfléchit Leonardo après qu'ils aient installé les affaires de son ami, Papa m'a laissé la journée pour te faire découvrir la ville. Mais ce soir je dois travailler.

– Pas de problème ! Répéta Ladislas qui le suivit pour qu'ils sortent de l'hôtel. Mais tu dois faire quoi exactement comme travail ?

– Généralement je fais soit serveur pour le restaurant, soit je tiens le bar, répondit Leonardo alors qu'ils atteignaient la cour intérieur. C'est plus drôle au bar bien-sûr, il y a toujours des histoires intéressantes à écouter et les habitués sont sympas avec moi.

– Classe… Souffla le russe en imaginant son ami en costume de serveur ou de barman. Il se rapprocha de son ami pour lui demander discrètement : Et ton cousin, il ne fait pas ça ?

– Non, répondit Leonardo dont le ton laissait entendre un certain soulagement. Il s'occupe plus de… hum… l'autre côté des affaires, avec son père. C'est pour ça qu'il est aussi imbu de lui-même. Le point positif est qu'il ne traîne jamais au restaurant ou au bar. Ce n'est pas assez bien pour lui.

Ladislas hocha la tête et tapa le dos de son ami en geste de soutien. Son ami lui avait beaucoup parlé de Claudio, qu'il avait lui-même vu lors du bal du Conseil, et il avait immédiatement remarqué son air supérieur, pire même que celui de Malfoy.

Ils arrivèrent dans la rue, où Leonardo hésita quelques instants sur le chemin à prendre, avant de se décider pour faire visiter Rome à son ami, qui n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Ils commencèrent par le côté sorcier, hélas peu impressionnant. Il contenait le strict minimum avec un siège de la banque Gringotts, quelques librairies, un herboriste et apothicaire, l'agence de la SNCF, l'université de magie et bien évidemment, l'hôtel Agazzi.

Cependant, la ville, passé le côté moldu, intéressa bien plus Ladislas, qui lors de son enfance avait adoré l'histoire antique étudiée à l'école. Ils passèrent donc près de l'ancien forum latin, du cirque, qui même en cette saison attirait de nombreux touristes, et passèrent près du Vatican voir la place Saint Pierre et sa basilique. Leonardo constituait un guide parfait, alliant anecdotes amusantes à ses explications toujours passionnantes.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à flâner dans la ville antique, vagabondant entre les différentes ruelles de la cité. Si l'allée commerçante sorcière était plus petite que dans les autres grandes villes, c'était parce que beaucoup de boutiques étaient disséminées dans la ville, à l'abri des moldus ne se doutant de rien. Leonardo montra par exemple la boutique officielle de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch, à quelques dizaines de mètres du musée du Vatican. L'entrée s'effectuait dans une impasse étroite, n'attirant aucun touriste même perdu. Ladislas put observer avec un sourire désabusé son ami s'extasier devant les nouveaux tee-shirts portant les numéros de grands joueurs italiens, ou contempler avec grand sérieux les posters pour la nouvelle saison.

Ils rentrèrent en tout début de soirée, pour laisser le temps à Leonardo de se reposer avant de travailler. En arrivant dans le hall de l'hôtel, ils croisèrent le père de Leonardo.

– Bonjour Ladislas, les salua-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils qui s'indigna en tentant de riposter. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

– Oui, Monsieur, répondit Ladislas qui se retenait de rire face à son ami qui devenait très gamin avec son père.

– Appelle moi Ezio ! Rit l'homme dont les traits s'animèrent, le rendant plus jeune et moins fatigué.

– Papa, Ladi voudrait m'aider pour le travail, s'exclama Leonardo avant de faire les yeux doux à son père : On peut aller au bar ? C'est plus simple à expliquer…

Le père fit semblant de réfléchir et acquiesça en décoiffant une nouvelle fois son fils avant de filer dans les étages supérieurs. Leonardo se retira quelques instants dans sa chambre, à la recherche de deux costumes de travail, un pour lui, l'autre pour son ami, tandis que ce dernier restait dans le hall, à observer les passages de clients dans les étages supérieurs.

Son ami revint rapidement et l'entraîna dans les toilettes où ils se changèrent. Ils rirent de leur apparence, très solennelle, dans leurs habits de barman, mais qui leur allaient parfaitement, et se rendirent dans le bar, à cette heure-ci encore peu fréquenté. La salle se présentait sous la forme d'un grand espace de détente, avec des alcôves dans les murs pour ceux qui voudraient parler en toute discrétion, et des tables entourées de fauteuils à l'air plus que confortable dont la taille variait en fonction des clients. Le mur le plus long de la salle était le bar en tant que tel, qui s'allongeait sur toute la longueur. Un espace entre le bar, où pouvait s'accouder les clients de toutes espèces, était prévu pour les barmans, tandis que le mur était une immense étagère avec tous les alcools du monde, moldus comme sorciers.

– Là, tu as tous les verres possibles et inimaginables, je t'aiderai à te repérer, nota Leonardo en lui montrant les placards sous le bar, avant d'enchaîner en montrant une niche dans le meuble : ici, c'est pour les clients qui préfèrent manger dans le bar plutôt que dans le restaurant, leurs commandes arrivent directement des cuisines, avec un parchemin qui indique le nom du client. Demande-moi si tu tombes sur un nom gobelin, ils sont imprononçables, et les gobelins se vexent à la moindre erreur.

Ladislas hocha la tête, impressionné par le vaste étalage des différentes bouteilles sur le mur, allant des bièraubeurres aux whisky-pur-feu en passant par le champagne elfique. Son regard se posa sur un petit placard en dessous des champagnes, et il se permit à poser une question, interrompant le flot d'explications de son ami :

– Ça, c'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il en montrant le placard dont la porte était trop petite pour laisser passer une bouteille.

– Oh, c'est… commença Leonardo dont la voix s'éteignit avant qu'il ne se reprenne : c'est pour les clients qui veulent aller dans la salle inférieure.

– La salle inférieure ? Répéta Ladislas en haussant un sourcil. Ses yeux trouvèrent tout au bout du bar, à l'écart de la salle, un demi-escalier s'enfonçant dans le sol et dont la porte était soigneusement scellée.

– C'est pour les affaires, chuchota l'italien à l'oreille de son ami.

– Oh… Le russe s'empourpra et s'éloigna ostensiblement du placard, amusant son ami qui lui conseilla plus sérieusement de l'appeler si quelqu'un lui demandait quelque chose de bizarre.

L'heure d'après passa rapidement, pendant que Leonardo apprenait les cocktails les plus répandus à son ami, qui l'écouta avec attention. Il apprit donc comment servir un cerbère, mélange d'épices et d'alcools forts dont les gobelins raffolaient, avec l'or de farfadet, cocktail bien plus doux, fait à base de caramel dans du champagne elfique. Les bièraubeurres étaient très demandées par les rares elfes de maisons libres, tandis que les vampires prenaient des calices de sang, à manier avec précaution expliqua Leonardo en montrant l'endroit prévu pour ces boissons quelque peu spéciales. Ladislas frissonna inconsciemment en voyant les pochettes de sang étiquetées offrant un large panel de goût pour les papilles aiguisées des créatures de la nuit.

Enfin, vers dix-huit heures trente, les deux amis s'offrirent une pause pour manger, avant que le plus gros des clients n'arrive, tout en sachant que les elfes de la maison envoyaient régulièrement au bar des gâteaux pour les aider à tenir pendant la soirée. Ils achevèrent rapidement leur collation et se hâtèrent de commencer leur service en voyant arriver une horde de gobelins sortant tout droit des bureaux de Gringotts.

Rapidement, l'atmosphère de la salle devînt suffocante. Les clients arrivaient, commandaient, repartaient du côté du restaurant, découvraient des connaissances, s'installaient aux tables, fumaient des cigares et autres substances, tout ça dans un brouhaha constant, et qui pourtant sonnait comme une mélodie dans les oreilles de Ladislas, qui ne trouva pas un instant de repos. Il s'activait à préparer les cocktails des clients, à leur donner leur commande, ce qui parfois n'était pas facile, lorsqu'il devait trouver un Gornuk dans une tablée de gobelins déjà bien éméchés, et ne parlant parfois qu'en gobelbabil.

Il se trompa en servant un vampire qui pourtant, accoudé au bar, lui avait donné toutes les instructions nécessaires. Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos lorsqu'il s'en aperçut mais le vampire ne lui en voulut heureusement pas, restant même à sa place pour le conseiller pour ses prochaines commandes.

A un moment, une harpie s'énerva contre un centaure pour une place près d'une fenêtre, d'où l'on pouvait voir les étoiles, et fut ramenée à la sortie par Ezio. Le père de Leonardo naviguait entre les deux salles, encourageant son fils et son ami de loin, tout en discutant avec telle ou telle connaissance.

La salle se vida légèrement à l'heure du dîner, où une grande partie des clients partirent dans le restaurant, même si certains préférèrent rester, notamment le vampire assis au bar.

– Une rondelle de citron, et c'est fini, annonça ce dernier en observant les gestes appliqués du russe qui préparait un mojito moldu.

Ladislas acheva le cocktail et le fit glisser sur le bar jusqu'à son ami qui le posa adroitement sur son plateau déjà bien chargé avant de se déplacer entre les clients attablés. Ayant plus l'habitude, l'italien se glissait agilement entre les fauteuils, tout en esquivant les elfes de maison ou gobelins qui par leur petite taille étaient difficilement remarquable.

– Tu es nouveau, non ? Remarqua un sorcier qui avait pris place à côté du vampire. Il montra avec autorité une bouteille de vodka, avec une telle détermination que Ladislas lui donna expressément, avant d'hésiter sur le verre à donner. Le sorcier s'en rendit compte et éclata de rire :

– T'occupe pas de ça, j'ai ce qu'il faut !

Le jeune russe releva la tête du placard, affichant un air soulagé et rattrapa une note en plein vol annonçant la commande d'une tablée entière du restaurant. Son sourire s'effaça alors qu'il commençait par les mélanges qu'il connaissait.

Le sorcier en face de lui l'observa avec attention, tout en vidant une bonne partie de la bouteille en buvant au goulot, dégoûtant son voisin qui redemanda une nouvelle coupe de sang. Ladislas lui offrit rapidement, avant de lui demander timidement des explications sur les noms qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le vampire lut la liste et lui dicta aussitôt ses actions d'un ton professoral. Leonardo revint, le plateau rempli de verres et bouteilles vides, et avant même qu'il ne puisse souffler, dut repartir avec les nouvelles commandes que venait d'achever son ami. L'italien échangea un regard fatigué avec son meilleur ami, tout en cherchant l'horloge sur le mur qui indiquait vingt-deux heures trente. Ils travaillaient d'arrache-pied depuis quatre heures, et commençaient à ressentir le même harassement qui leur prenait après un entraînement de Primakov.

Il leur fallut pourtant attendre une heure et demi avant d'être remplacés, après que Leonardo ait supplié son père de les laisser se reposer. Ezio le leur accorda avec un sourire amusé et appela des elfes de maison jusque là en cuisine pour les remplacer.

Ladislas salua le vampire qui l'avait si gentiment aidé, et l'autre sorcier, qui en était à sa troisième bouteille, et qui dans son état d'ivresse, ne le reconnut sans doute pas, et partit sur les talons de son ami vers le bâtiment secondaire. Monter les deux étages fut ardu pour les deux jeunes gens, qui s'écroulèrent sur le lit de Leonardo, qui comme l'avait supposé Ladislas était extrêmement confortable.

– Je bouge plus de là, grogna le russe en tendant le bras pour attraper un oreiller.

– Comme tu veux, mais ne fais pas de bruit, je dors, répliqua Leonardo qui s'empara de la couette tombée au sol avec ses pieds, pour s'enrouler paresseusement dedans, tout en laissant un morceau à son ami.

Ladislas, déjà rattrapé par le sommeil qu'il avait mis de côté tout au long de la soirée, ne put que bailler en retour avant de tomber dans un sommeil si profond qu'il n'aurait pas été réveillé si un match de Quidditch s'était déroulé dans la pièce d'à côté.

* * *

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a également plu !

J'ai voulu intégrer un épisode de vélane, comme celui que vit Harry à la coupe du monde de quidditch dans HP4... Et sinon... je me suis bien amusé à imaginer un hôtel sorcier. Je dois avouer m'être un peu inspiré de l'antre de lunard que l'on peut voir dans la fic (que je vous conseille vivement) Le dernier voeu de Harry Potter. Mais ce n'est pas du plagiat, hein ! Il ne faudrait pas qu'il y ait méprise...

Voilà, comme d'habitude, laissez vos commentaires, impressions, avis, IDEES ! Oui, les idées ne sont pas de trop ! Si vous voulez un couple spécial, ou demandez si tel ou tel personnage va avoir une place importante, ne vous gênez pas ! Bon, ce n'est pas une fic de romance dont le but serait d'avoir tous les couples possibles et imaginables, mais je peux très bien m'inspirer de vos commentaires... Ce n'est absolument pas clair ce que je dis, désolé... xD

Bref, on se retrouve dans quelques jours !


	18. Vacances à Rome

Hello !

Voici la suite des aventures de Ladi à Rome ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez comme le chapitre précédent !

Merci à mes betas Miiss, Marion et Elwenn Snape !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Vous avez été très intrigué par le vampire, malheureusement je ne compte pas en faire un personnage très important (du moins pour l'instant...) J'ai une petite idée mais je ne vais pas la développer tout de suite...

Pour le drarry, je pense qu'il va y en avoir un (toutes mes excuses à Karozthor the Necromagus) MAIS il n'aura pas lieu avant très très longtemps. Ladi n'est pas du genre à oublier tout de suite ce que lui a fait Draco, donc... Je pense qu'ils se retrouveront vers le chapitre 21/22.

Voili voulou... Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Vacances à Rome**

* * *

– Les garçons, il serait peut-être temps de se lever, vous ne croyez pas ?

Ladislas grogna à cette phrase et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller dans le plus grand des dénis. De son côté, Leonardo bougea une jambe hors de sa couette tout en répliquant :

– Papa, nous sommes en vacances…

Sur le pas de la chambre, Ezio Agazzi éclata de rire et d'un coup de baguette ouvrit en grand les rideaux, illuminant la chambre au grand dam des deux adolescents. Voyant qu'ils ne bougeraient pas plus, le père de Leonardo s'approcha et leur lança à tous deux un _levicorpus._

Ladislas gémit en ne sentant plus la chaleur de couverture tandis que son ami s'insurgeait contre son père.

– Papa ! C'est honteux ! Je suis scandalisé ! Tu es un père indigne !

– C'est ça mon fils, répliqua Ezio avec un sourire amusé, maintenant, allez déjeuner, il est presque treize heures.

Il leva le sort et sortit de la chambre, non sans lancer :

– Et si tu pouvais ranger ta chambre…

Leonardo grogna, se laissant retomber dans son lit. Ladislas émit un rictus moqueur, tout en se levant. Il ramassa un tee-shirt qu'il trouva à terre, sans vraiment savoir s'il était à lui ou à son ami dans le bazar qui régnait sur le sol de la chambre. Il rassembla ses affaires pour se laver, avant de sortir lui-même de la chambre pour atteindre la salle de bain, dont l'accès se faisait par le palier de l'étage.

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il était à Rome, et pourtant, il lui semblait que cela faisait plusieurs semaines. L'hôtel Agazzi était tout simplement merveilleux. L'effervescence y était constante, entre les passages des clients du restaurant, du bar et de l'hôtel en lui-même. C'était un véritable défilé, d'elfes de maison, de gobelins, de centaures, de vampires et bien évidemment de sorciers.

Quatre jours, seulement, et pourtant, il s'était déjà installé une routine entre Leonardo et lui. Le matin, ils dormaient jusqu'aux environs de midi, heure à laquelle ils déjeunaient. L'après-midi, ils visitaient Rome, ou restaient à l'hôtel s'ils faisaient trop froid. Ainsi, le soir, ils travaillaient au bar, où Ladislas était à présent très performant. Le lendemain de son arrivée, Leonardo lui avait appris toutes les recettes pendant l'après-midi, avant qu'ils ne s'amusent à construire une pyramide de verres à pied, qu'Ezio avait ensorcelée le soir venu pour faire couler du champagne en une fontaine assez impressionnante.

Ils ne se couchaient pas avant une voir deux heures du matin, dans un grand état de fatigue avancée, mais ils adoraient ça. Ladislas avait revu le vampire qui se nommait Klaus. C'était le premier vampire que rencontrait Ladislas et il devait admettre que ce qu'on lui avait appris à Poudlard était très éloigné de la réalité. Il était déplorable, pensait-il, de voir que les sorciers dénigraient les autres espèces magiques, tout en étant eux-mêmes maltraités par les moldus. Heureusement, à l'hôtel Agazzi, toutes les créatures étaient admises. Les soirs de pleine lune, le bar offrait gratuitement la potion tue-loup aux loups-garous n'ayant pas les moyens d'en acheter ou d'en préparer.

Ladislas adorait véritablement cet endroit, et s'il n'avait pas encore écrit à sa sœur, c'était simplement parce que Levi était resté au Domaine et qu'il ne voulait pas déranger les Agazzi, même si ces derniers auraient sans doute accepté.

Le jeune russe avait fait la connaissance de Bianca, la mère de Leonardo, et Liana, la petite sœur de son ami qui avait tout juste un an. Il avait aussi passé du temps avec Ezio, qui s'avérait être un père formidable, proche de ses deux enfants, toujours enjoué avec Ladislas, même s'il semblait avoir beaucoup de travail à l'hôtel. Le jeune russe, qui n'avait jamais connu de figure paternelle s'imaginait son père, que ce soit James Potter ou Wilhem Grindelwald, comme ça. Il avait également croisé Mario, mais celui-ci ne l'avait pas remarqué, et il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la salle de bain, alors que Ladislas achevait de s'habiller. Se doutant que c'était Leonardo, il ouvrit la porte, une serviette sur la tête.

– On descend ? Proposa son ami avant d'avouer : j'ai un peu faim…

Ladislas hocha la tête et finit de sécher ses cheveux avant de suivre son ami dans les escaliers. Une fois dans le bâtiment principal, ils se dirigèrent vers le bar, qui à cette heure était pratiquement vide. Seuls une dizaine de clients s'étaient attablés, préférant manger dans le calme qu'offrait la salle pendant la journée.

Les deux amis se trouvèrent une place dans une alcôve pour être tranquilles et commencèrent à déjeuner. Une autre des choses qu'adorait Ladislas était la cuisine imbattable du restaurant. Les plats étaient préparés par les meilleurs elfes de maison dans ce domaine et n'avaient rien à voir avec la cuisine de Poudlard, et même de Skeeny, même si Ladislas ne lui dirait jamais pour ne pas l'attrister.

Les deux comparses discutaient des derniers résultats de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, où l'Italie venait d'être disqualifiée, pour le plus grand malheur de Leonardo, lorsque son père entra dans la salle et vint vers eux. Il tira une chaise d'une table voisine pour s'asseoir entre eux deux et annonça :

– Les garçons, demain soir, je vous emmène au match entre la France et l'Australie. J'ai réservé trois places et ai donné des instructions en cuisine pour que je puisse m'absenter pendant quelques heures. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

– C'est génial ! S'exclama Ladislas dont les yeux brillèrent d'excitation alors qu'il échangeait un regard avec son meilleur ami qui était dans le même état que lui.

– Papa…, commença-t-il sérieusement, je retire ce que j'ai dit sur ton indignité… Toutes mes excuses.

Ezio leva les yeux au plafond et ébouriffa son fils, geste qu'il adorait faire pour l'embêter - et qui marchait très bien. Il regarda l'horloge au plafond et, décidant qu'il avait du temps devant lui, resta avec son fils et son ami, les regardant déjeuner.

– Que comptez-vous faire cette après-midi ? Demanda-t-il en souriant doucement. L'air de rien, il appréciait beaucoup l'ami de son fils, qui aimait aussi le Quidditch, et ne semblait pas avoir de problème avec la famille Agazzi. En réalité, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un aussi proche de son fils et était très heureux à présent qu'il y avait Ladislas.

– Hum, réfléchit Leonardo en interrogeant du regard son ami. On pourrait peut-être voler un peu ? En plus, Ladi a eu un éclair de feu pour Noël !

– Un éclair de feu ? Répéta son père, admiratif. Il hocha la tête d'un air approbateur et répondit : Je peux vous emmener au terrain.

Devant l'air interrogatif de son ami, Leonardo précisa :

– Les terrains de Quidditch, où on peut voler se situent à l'extérieurs de la ville, il faut transplaner pour y accéder.

Le jeune russe grimaça à l'idée de transplaner mais hocha néanmoins la tête. Il avait bien envie de voler avec son ami, pour une course-poursuite de vif d'or. Et puis, peut-être pourraient-ils faire deux ou trois exercices de Primakov, s'ils en avaient le courage… Ses pensées bifurquèrent lorsqu'il aperçut Liana Agazzi entrer dans la salle à quatre pattes, et ramper sous les tables, sans que personne ne la remarque.

La petite finit par atteindre la table où ils étaient tous trois installés et s'agrippa à la jambe de Ladislas qui ne put résister à sa bouille adorable. Il la prit sur ses genoux, tandis que Leonardo reniflait devant cet esclavage prématuré. Son ami ne releva pas, trop occupé à offrir des grimaces à la bambine gazouillante. Il était complètement tombé en amour devant Liana, ses quelques dents et ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle arrivait même parfois à répéter son nom. Enfin, plutôt quelque chose comme ' _Adi_ , mais c'était mieux que rien, pensait le russe.

– Je crois, commença Ezio en l'observant, que tu ferais un merveilleux grand frère, contrairement à notre cher Leo.

Ledit Leo bouda en croisant les bras.

– En même temps, ce n'est pas lui qui doit changer ses couches, rétorqua-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

Ses deux voisins éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Liana fixait son frère avec candeur. Ezio frappa énergiquement l'épaule de son fils et déclara avec humour :

– Premièrement, tu ne le fais pas non plus, fils, et deuxièmement, heureusement que je n'ai pas suivi le même raisonnement quand c'était tes couches qu'il fallait changer !

Les yeux du jeune italien s'écarquillèrent devant cette bassesse, tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il finit par se ressaisir et s'exclama :

– En même temps, il n'y a rien à faire avec Liana ! Tu ne me laisses pas la prendre avec moi sur mon balai ou…

– Il est hors de question en effet que tu entraines ma fille dans un de tes vols dangereux et risqués, approuva Ezio, Merlin, Leo, ta sœur n'a qu'un an !

– Il existe des balais pour enfants ! Rétorqua son fils en souriant de toutes ses dents.

– Que tu trouveras trop lents et qui finiront à la poubelle, tandis que ta sœur sera sur ton balai à plusieurs centaines de mètres. C'est hors de question ! Je te connais Leonardo Agazzi !

Le plus jeune se renfrogna devant l'air sévère de son père qui finit par abandonner et le prit dans ses bras. Ladislas leva les yeux au plafond et reporta son attention sur Liana qui s'amusait à tirer sur son tee-shirt.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit sur Bianca, à la recherche de sa fille. Apercevant son fils et son mari, elle s'approcha et vint de se poster à côté d'Ezio, qui lui prit la main pour un baisemain. Elle lui sourit avec tendresse puis se tourna vers son fils et son ami :

– Je vous cherchais les garçons, annonça-t-elle, pourriez-vous garder Liana demain matin ? J'ai des affaires à régler dans la ville et les elfes de maison sont trop débordés pour que je leur rajoute une tâche en plus…

– Mais on va devoir se lever, se plaignit Leonardo en regardant son père avec des yeux de chien battu.

– Pas de problème, sourit Ladislas qui se tourna immédiatement vers la petite fille sur ses genoux pour babiller : C'est qui qui va te garder ? C'est Ladi ! Tu es contente, hein ?

Leonardo roula des yeux et se permit de le couper :

– Navré de te décevoir, mais ma petite sœur ne comprend pas encore l'anglais, Ladi. Déjà qu'elle a du mal avec l'italien… Et puis, ça serait bien de ne pas m'oublier…

Le russe offrit un sourire éclatant à son ami avant de répliquer :

– Mais comment pourrais-je t'oublier Leo ?

– Et bien, en te focalisant sur ma sœur…

– Dois-je te rappeler comment _toi_ , tu m'as abandonné pendant le bal pour danser avec _ma_ sœur ? Riposta alors Ladislas dont les yeux restaient fixés sur la bambine sur ses genoux.

– Excuse-moi, mais Selena et Liana sont tout à fait différentes, s'étrangla Leonardo, qui amusait grandement ses parents et son ami. Je ne crois pas que tu ais prévu de te marier avec Liana !

– Parce que tu veux te marier avec Selena Grindelwald, maintenant ? Demanda calmement Bianca en caressant les cheveux de son mari qui observait la scène avec un léger sourire.

– Evidemment, c'est la femme de ma vie ! S'enflamma le jeune italien qui avait la mauvaise habitude de s'exciter pour un rien.

– A qui tu n'as parlé que… peut-être deux heures ? S'amusa Ladislas, qui connaissait bien l'ardeur de son ami, que ce soit pour le Quidditch ou pour les filles.

– Il ne m'a fallu qu'une minute pour trouver ma baguette !

– Serais-tu en train de comparer ma sœur à une baguette ? Interrogea le russe en hoquetant de rire.

– Peut-être es-tu un peu jeune pour songer au mariage, fils ? Demanda alors Ezio en secouant la tête en retenant un rire.

– Le bonheur ne se fait pas attendre !

Ladislas camoufla un rire dans une fausse toux et se concentra sur Liana pour éviter d'éclater de rire. Ezio dut penser la même chose car il regarda l'horloge une nouvelle fois et se leva :

– J'ai rendez-vous, annonça-t-il en embrassant sa femme tendrement. Venez me voir dans mon bureau lorsque vous serez prêts à partir.

Les garçons acquiescèrent tandis que Bianca prenait le siège de son mari. Elle offrit à Ladislas de reprendre Liana pour qu'il puisse achever son repas et arrangea du mieux qu'elle put les plis du vêtement de sa fille. Les deux adolescents commandèrent chacun leurs desserts et les attendirent tout en discutant du programme du jour. A un moment donné, Bianca ne put s'empêcher de demander :

– Vous avez prévu de faire vos devoirs ?

Les deux amis sourirent candidement et répliquèrent :

– Quels devoirs ?

– D'accord, d'accord, je n'ai rien dit ! Rit la mère de Leonardo en se levant, Liana dans les bras. Elle les salua avant de partir, les laissant seuls alors que leurs desserts arrivaient.

Les deux amis prirent leur temps, chacun savourant le met délicat préparé par la crème des pâtissiers. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Mario et Claudio Agazzi, suivis de deux silhouettes encapuchonnées. Ils traversèrent la salle, jusqu'à l'escalier donnant sur la salle inférieure comme l'appelait Leonardo. Claudio fut le dernier à rentrer, non sans avant avoir adressé une grimace puérile à son cousin, qui, heureusement, resta calme. La porte se referma doucement, tandis que Ladislas se tournait vers son ami :

– Rappelle moi, il a quel âge ?

– Seize ans, répondit Leonardo dont les lèvres s'étaient pincées. Il se leva et entraîna son ami vers l'entrée, où il le laissa, le temps de chercher leurs balais. Il revint deux minutes plus tard et toqua à la porte du bureau de son père, qui ne les fit pas attendre très longtemps avant de transplaner sur un gigantesque terrain vague, avec différents poteaux de Quidditch.

Une vingtaine de sorciers volaient déjà, mais le terrain était tellement grand que Leonardo et Ladislas purent trouver un endroit désert pour lâcher le vif d'or du russe. Ils attendirent une minute avant de décoller. Ladislas, étant un bon ami, avait laissé son éclair de feu à Leonardo qui semblait aux anges. Il lui lança cependant avant de s'élancer à la poursuite du vif :

– Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais te laisser gagner !

Le jeune Grindelwald éclata de rire et vola sur ses talons, ne voulant rien céder à son ami. Comme Leonardo était un attrapeur, il retrouva les sensations des matchs à Poudlard, où lui-même occupait encore cette place. Lorsqu'il jouait avec Selena qui ne prenait pas de cours de vol, le niveau était assez bas, alors qu'avec Leonardo, ils purent enchaîner des figures acrobatiques de haut niveau, dont Primakov lui-même aurait été fier.

Les autres jeunes finirent par leur demander s'ils voulaient participer à un match et ils acceptèrent, Leonardo servant de traducteur à Ladislas. Les deux amis prirent chacun la place d'attrapeur avec une grande excitation.

– Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi doué ! Cria l'italien à son ami alors qu'ils montaient tous deux en piqué, donnant la fausse impression que la manœuvre était facile. Pourquoi être un poursuiveur ?

– Je ne veux pas me limiter à un seul poste, répliqua Ladislas en changeant brusquement de direction, à l'instar du vif d'or.

– Ce n'est pas bête, convint son ami qui le rattrapa facilement avec l'éclair de feu.

– Je ne suis pas bête, rétorqua le russe avant d'accélérer.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, heureux d'être simplement là, à jouer, en vacances, ensemble.

Ils jouèrent ainsi trois parties avec les autres jeunes, à qui Ladislas laissa essayer son éclair de feu. Même s'il ne comprenait rien à l'italien, ils trouvaient ses coéquipiers très sympathiques et prit du plaisir dans ces parties, qui pour une fois n'étaient pas commentées par les remarques aboyées de Primakov. Il n'y avait aucune pression, comme il avait pu en subir à Poudlard de la part de sa maison, spécialement lors des matchs Gryffondor-Serpentard, et n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'une quelconque prolongation de la part de son professeur de vol, c'était le vol pur, sans aucune contrainte.

Ezio vint les chercher en fin d'après-midi, pour qu'ils puissent manger avant leur service. Sur le chemin, les deux adolescents lui racontèrent leur après-midi avec excitation, tous deux plus qu'heureux d'avoir pu se dépenser autant en s'amusant.

– Ah…, soupira Ezio, le Quidditch… La meilleure invention des sorciers, si vous voulez mon avis… Les baguettes, les potions, les sorts, tout ça n'est rien face au Quidditch !

Ladislas esquissa un sourire, retrouvant dans ses propos son ami dont l'adoration du sport sorcier venait bel et bien de son père et dépassait largement son intérêt pour les filles. Le gérant de l'hôtel familial les laissa au bar pour retourner à son bureau, tout en leur annonçant qu'ils n'auraient pas à travailler aussi tard que les autres soirs, pour qu'ils puissent se lever tôt le lendemain, en vue de garder Liana.

– J'avais oublié ça, marmonna Leonardo alors qu'ils s'installaient au bar pour manger.

– Ça, c'est ta sœur, remarqua Ladislas en roulant des yeux.

– Non, c'est le fait de devoir se lever tôt, ma sœur ne me dérange pas sinon. Tu sais, même si je ne le montre pas, je l'aime.

– Tu devrais le lui montrer alors, conseilla le russe en offrant un sourire encourageant à son ami qui inspira longuement avant d'acquiescer.

– D'accord, d'accord. Demain, tu ne pourras rien faire, car je serai le seul à m'occuper de ma petite sœur.

– Très bien ! S'exclama Ladislas avant d'éclater de rire. Je retiens pour lorsqu'il faudra changer ses couches.

Les mâchoires de l'italien se décrochèrent face à cette traîtrise et lâcheté de son ami, avant qu'il ne le rejoigne dans son rire. Ils achevèrent leur repas dans la bonne humeur, tandis que les premiers clients arrivaient.

Le jeune russe salua Klaus qui s'installa à son siège habituel du bar et lui commanda son calice habituel, que Ladislas arrivait à exécuter sans aucune faute à présent. Une trentaine de gobelins entrèrent dans la salle, qu'ils emplirent des sons gutturaux de leur langue, ainsi que de la fumée de leur cigare, en bon banquiers qu'ils étaient. Le russe prépara leurs cerbères avec application, qu'il transmit ensuite à son ami, qui préférait servir les commandes plutôt que de tenir le bar.

Les deux amis enchaînèrent comme les autres soirées, attrapant les commandes venant du restaurant, écoutant les clients attablés au bar, appelant Ezio lorsqu'une dispute éclatait - notamment avec une harpie - tout en surveillant la porte de la salle inférieure, que certains clients franchissaient en se lançant des regards suspects.

Lorsque la nuit fut complètement tombée, plusieurs vampires arrivèrent que Klaus salua d'un signe de tête poli mais froid. Vinrent ensuite les rares elfes de maison dont les maîtres avaient accordé une soirée, et qui burent pour la grande majorité des bièraubeurres. Quelques loups-garous aux cicatrices effrayantes s'installèrent dans un coin, sous le regard légèrement attristé de Ladislas qui leur servit leurs boissons en n'oubliant pas de leur sourire. Il était vraiment désolé que des sorciers ou moldus puissent être rejeté seulement à cause d'un problème ne survenant après tout qu'une fois par mois. Il se promit d'en parler avec l'un ou l'autre de ses grand-pères, avant d'emmener au restaurant un plateau de cocktails. En passant, il salua Cristina dont le charme de vélane lui faisait encore tourner la tête. Son ami lui avait expliqué que ce n'était que magique et purement physique, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement que de la regarder, sans pour autant éprouver de quelconque sentiment pour elle.

Il traversait le hall pour retourner au bar lorsque Ezio l'appela, s'approchant de lui :

– C'est arrivé pour vous, indiqua le père de Leonardo en lui fourrant deux enveloppes portant l'emblème de Koldovstoretz dans les mains. Il rit doucement en voyant l'ami de son fils blêmir, et repartit vers son bureau en gardant son sourire amusé.

Ladislas quant à lui se hâta de retourner au bar pour appeler son ami qui discutait avec une tablée de gobelins. Les yeux de l'italien s'écarquillèrent en distinguant l'arbre aux feuilles rouges sur l'enveloppe, et il se précipita au bar pour ouvrir celle qui lui appartenait. Ses yeux parcoururent la lettre, avant qu'il ne laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement :

– Ce sont les résultats des examens d'hiver.

Le russe se dépêcha d'ouvrir alors la sienne, déchirant le papier de l'enveloppe sans délicatesse et parcourut avec appréhension la missive.

 _Matières obligatoires :_

 _Métamorphose :_ _Optimal_

 _Sortilèges :_ _Optimal_

 _Potions : Effort Exceptionnel_

 _Défense contre les forces du mal :_ _Optimal_

 _Astronomie :_ _Acceptable_

 _Botanique :_ _Piètre_

 _Histoire de la magie :_ _Effort Exceptionnel_

 _Options :_

 _Vol :_ _Acceptable_

 _Duel :_ _Optimal_

 _Runes :_ _Effort Exceptionnel_

 _Note : L'Occlumencie n'étant pas encore enseignée en tant que telle en première année d'apprentissage, elle n'est pas notée._

Ladislas releva la tête de la lettre et échangea un regard surpris avec son ami. Il se sentait agréablement surpris de tous ses Optimal et n'était pas vraiment surpris du Piètre en botanique, étant donné qu'il ne travaillait, ni même ne s'intéressait à cette matière. En fait, la seule surprise selon lui venait de sa note de vol.

– J'ai eu Acceptable en vol…

– Moi aussi ! S'exclama Leonardo dont les yeux brillaient de joie, au contraire de son ami, qui semblait plutôt déçu par ce résultat. L'italien s'en aperçut car il prit son ami dans ses bras et poursuivit : C'est la meilleure note qu'on puisse avoir avec Primakov !

– Ah bon ? Demanda Ladislas, légèrement sceptique.

– Je t'assure ! Tu devrais être fier !

Le russe grimaça, puis finit par hausser les épaules. Il jeta un œil à la feuille de son ami, qui avait évidemment obtenu Optimal en potion et alchimie. Il le félicita d'une tape sur l'épaule qui finit en étreinte alors que Leonardo sautillait sur place.

– Bon les jeunes, c'est pas tout, mais j'attends encore mon whisky-pur-feu ! Grogna un client légèrement agacé par le retard qu'avaient pris les deux amis en lisant leur lettre. Ces derniers s'excusèrent et reprirent rapidement leur travail.

La soirée s'acheva presque tranquillement et les deux garçons finirent par aller se coucher relativement tôt, afin de pouvoir garder Liana le lendemain matin. Une fois dans son lit, Ladislas leva les yeux au plafond décoré de bannières de Quidditch et sourit, une nouvelle fois heureux d'avoir été invité par les Agazzi. Il se promit d'écrire à Selena le lendemain, d'une part pour lui donner des nouvelles et d'autre part pour la distraire de Beauxbâtons, où, depuis le rendez-vous avec Madame Maxime et Albus, elle n'avait plus la possibilité de répondre à ses camarades opportuns.

Le russe avait quant à lui encore deux semaines de vacances avant de reprendre, et retrouver ses amis qui lui manquaient. Il avait hâte de recommencer les duels avec Yakov sous la supervision de Akin, retrouver Boris Ozerov et ses cours d'histoire passionnants, ou encore de manger des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue en écoutant Alvis ou Edwin raconter leurs vacances. Même Primakov et ses entraînements de torture commençaient à lui manquer, nota non sans amusement Ladislas en tombant dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

J'espère que vous aimez autant la famille Agazzi... Pour le reste, on est bien reparti pour retourner en cours ! J'espère que la mise en page pour les notes de Ladi n'a pas complètement foiré sur le site (notamment pour la version portable...).

Sinon...pas grand chose d'autre à dire... Laissez une review, bonnes vacances à ceux qui ont la chance d'y être, bon courage à ceux qui travaillent, voilà voilà...

On se retrouve dans quelques jours je pense !


	19. Printemps à Koldovstoretz

Bonjour ! Comme précédemment dit, je vais profiter de mes vacances pour poster plus souvent ! Donc voilà un petit chapitre où on retourne à Koldovstoretz avec à la fin un retour sur un personnage... Je dois avouer qu'il y a une transition qui ne ma plaît pas trop, mais je ne voix pas comment changer, donc.. Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Merci à mes betas, Miss, Marion et ElwennSnape !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Merci à Yz3ut3 : Oui, j'avais adoré l'idée de l'antre de Lunard (comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre où l'hôtel Agazzi apparaissait pour la première fois...).

Rin Yumii :Aha, Selena et Leonard... Je sais pas encore comment leur relation va évoluer... Merci pour tes efforts !

Mini-Yuya : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Je fais attention à donner de la profondeur à Leonardo que j'adore, vraiment. Ladislas va bien, en effet, et ça fait du bien à voir ! Pour le vampire, je ne sais pas si je vais le faire revenir... Disons que je sais comment je pourrais le faire, mais je dois trouver le bon moment pour ça... En gros, je me tâte encore xD

Merci keloush, Karozthor the Necromagus (courage, le drarry n'est pas avant très longtemps !), Miss lyli !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Printemps à Koldovstoretz** (excusez mon manque d'originalité...)

* * *

Ladislas expira doucement en tentant de garder son équilibre. Il échoua et tomba lamentablement sur le sol de la salle de méditation de Koldovstoretz dans un bruit sourd. Isadora Ozerov, qui marchait entre les élèves lui lança un regard surpris, sans pour autant briser le calme ambiant. Le jeune russe se releva et se remit dans sa position initiale en se reprochant intérieurement d'avoir veillé si tardivement la veille.

Le groupe d'ami de quatrième année avait fêté les quinze ans de Yakov, qui avait pour l'occasion apporté de la bièraubeurre dans sa chambre, et ils avaient bu une bonne partie de la nuit, dérangeant leurs voisins par leurs rires et leurs cris.

Comme la plupart d'entre eux n'avaient aucun cours le lendemain avant dix heures, ils n'avaient pas prêté attention à l'heure qui tournait, et n'avaient regagné leurs chambres qu'à deux ou trois heures du matin. Or, il se trouvait que Ladislas avait Occlumencie avec la directrice, cette dernière remquant bien sa fatigue extrême alors qu'il était censé se concentrer sur son esprit.

La directrice leur enseignait, depuis le début de l'année que seule une pratique assidue de la méditation permettait à un sorcier de visualiser son esprit. A présent qu'ils étaient en mars, Ladislas parvenait par moment à discerner une lueur entourée d'un nuage brumeux, au milieu du noir complet. Isadora l'avait encouragé, lui expliquant que la sphère éclairée était son esprit, protégée par sa magie qui avait pris la forme d'un nuage, et lui avait demandé de faire en sorte que sa magie devienne solide, comme une armure pour protéger son esprit d'une attaque.

L'exercice demandait une concentration constante et le mur qu'il arrivait de temps à autre à former autour de son esprit se brisait à la moindre distraction. Heureusement, Isadora les avait rassurés en expliquant qu'avec de la pratique, il devenait naturel de protéger son propre esprit.

– Bien, annonça la directrice en brisant le silence qui régnait dans la salle depuis le début du cours. Poursuivez vos exercices journaliers et n'oubliez pas de me rédiger un essai sur votre perception de votre magie pour la semaine prochaine.

Les élèves sortirent peu à peu de leur état de transe et sortirent l'un après l'autre de la salle en saluant leur professeur qui arrêta Ladislas alors qu'il passait la porte :

– Monsieur Grindelwald, m'avancerai-je trop en supposant que vous et vos amis vous êtes couchés tard hier soir ?

Le jeune russe esquissa un sourire penaud et répondit :

– Yakov fêtait ses quinze ans, Madame.

La directrice soupira en regardant son élève avec indulgence. Elle leva les yeux au plafond avant de le renvoyer, en lui rappelant que si elle avait vent d'autres états de fatigue, elle finirait par demander aux professeurs de monter jusqu'au troisième étage de l'internat. L'étudiant hocha candidement la tête et sortit de la salle pour retrouver ses amis en cours de sortilèges.

Deux heures plus tard, ils déjeunaient dans le réfectoire avec bonne humeur, même si Yakov et Alvis étaient encore légèrement nauséeux du fait de leur consommation abusive de bièraubeurre. Leonardo se précipita sur son journal sportif dès que le courrier arriva, tandis qu'une pile conséquente de cadeaux se construisait du côté de Yakov. Ladislas discutait avec Edwin de leur prochain devoir sur le sortilège d'apparition, lorsque Yakov émit un cri de surprise mêlée à de la joie, qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Leonardo lorsque ce dernier apprenait des victoires de l'Italie.

– Mon père m'a acheté un billet pour la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch ! S'exclama le brun en montrant ledit billet, ses yeux brillants d'émotion.

– Génial, tu vas être encore plus dingue, marmonna Ava en levant les yeux au plafond, tandis que Ladislas s'exclamait en même temps qu'elle :

– Génial, on va pouvoir s'y retrouver !

– Tu y vas aussi ? Demanda son ami avec un sourire éclatant, sans se soucier de la grimace désespérée de leur amie.

– Oui, acquiesça le jeune Grindelwald, le père de Leonardo m'a proposé de venir avec eux, et j'ai accepté.

– C'est sympa de sa part ! Nota Yakov avec un hochement de tête admiratif. Tu as dû lui faire bonne impression.

– Mon père l'adore ! Approuva Leonardo en ayant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

– En bref, il ne manque que moi, c'est ça ? Demanda Edwin en soupirant tristement. Ce n'est pas juste… Mes parents ne me laisseront jamais y aller…

– Si tu veux, je peux te garder une place pour le festival européen de musique indépendante magique, proposa gentiment Alvis en passant une main dans ses cheveux clairs. Ça dure cinq jours et les Bizar'Sister doivent participer à la cérémonie d'ouverture !

– Pourquoi pas ?

Ladislas sourit doucement et s'enfonça dans son siège avec délice. Il adorait ses amis. Que ce soit Leonardo, son meilleur ami et colocataire, blagueur, chaleureux, attachant, et bien évidemment fan de Quidditch, ou Yakov, qui aurait été sans aucun doute à Gryffondor pour son impulsivité et son audace. Le jeune russe s'entendait particulièrement avec Edwin, qui partageait avec lui la place de poursuiveur pendant les cours de vol. Le blond était bien plus réservé que les autres, mais ses propos étaient toujours intéressants, et sensés. Venait Alvis, assez farceur avec son colocataire, Yakov, mais qui n'hésitait pas à aider ses camarades dans les matières où ils étaient en difficulté. Il aurait pu être envoyé à Poufsouffle ou alors à Serdaigle, pensait Ladislas, qui ne savait pas lui-même où il irait s'il devait repasser sous le Choixpeau.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Levi se posa majestueusement devant lui. L'aigle avait encore grandi et avait presque atteint sa taille adulte. Son maître sourit largement en reconnaissant l'écriture de sa sœur sur la lettre, et caressa doucement les plumes au-dessus du bec de l'aigle en signe de reconnaissance. Lévi émit une sorte de ronronnement et vint se percher sur son épaule pour mieux apprécier les cajoleries de son humain.

– C'est une lettre de Selena ? S'exclama Leonardo avec un regard intéressé, qui fit rire son ami. Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part dans ta réponse, d'accord ?

– Je n'y manquerai pas, promit Ladislas qui commençait déjà à décacheter la lettre de sa sœur. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et partit pour être tranquille, Levi toujours sur son épaule. Le jeune Grindelwald traversa la cour intérieure, s'assit sur un rebord de fenêtre et commença immédiatement sa lecture.

Depuis qu'elle avait vu Madame Maxime, quatre mois auparavant, Selena avait réussi à se contenir, sans que les piques lancées par ses camarades ne cessent. N'ayant que Sheshir pour parler, elle avait bien du mal à rester calme et avait fini par se refermer complètement sur elle-même. Sa correspondance avec son frère était une véritable bouffée d'air frais pour elle, ce dont Ladislas avait bien conscience.

Il lut attentivement les parchemins, ressentant un profond soulagement lorsqu'il apprit qu'elle avait eu des encouragements de la part de sa professeure en métamorphose, qui était l'une des rares adultes de l'école à ne pas la voir comme une Grindelwald. Elle lui apprit également ses notes d'examen, excellentes, sans doute parce qu'elle étudiait d'arrache-pied, pour être la meilleure de sa promotion, comme une ultime provocation pour ses camarades.

La lettre s'achevait sur son souhait d'être rapidement en vacances, pour qu'elle retrouve son frère au Domaine. Ladislas replia la lettre avec un léger sourire. Lui aussi attendait les vacances avec impatience pour retourner chez lui. Mais en attendant, il avait deux heures de défense contre les forces du mal…

– Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir… commença Akin en passant à travers les rangées de table, tandis que les élèves s'installaient dans un joyeux brouhaha, les sortilèges impardonnables.

Les élèves de la classe échangèrent des regards excités, se doutant que leur professeur allait rendre passionnant un cours à la base théorique. Ladislas était d'autant plus intrigué qu'il allait peut-être enfin pouvoir comprendre pourquoi il avait survécu au sortilège de mort.

– Pour l'anecdote, les sortilèges impardonnables ont été surnommés ainsi en 1717 par la majorité des autorités magiques d'Europe, après une assemblée extraordinaire dont nous avons perdu toute trace, dicta le professeur en poursuivant sa marche à travers les allées de la classe. Depuis lors, il est interdit d'en faire l'usage. Maintenant… qui peut me dire combien y-a-t-il de sortilèges impardonnables ?

Ava leva la main et Akin l'interrogea après que son regard ait balayé la salle à la recherche d'un autre élève courageux.

– Trois. Le sortilège de doloris… commença-t-elle sans retenir un frisson d'horreur à la simple évocation du maléfice.

– Exact, approuva le professeur. Très… douloureux comme son nom l'indique. Le suivant… Mhh... Grégoire ?

– Heu… le sortilège de l'imperium ? Tenta l'élève, en vérifiant sa réponse auprès d'Ava qui acquiesça, le rassurant. Il n'était pas rare pour Grégoire d'agir ainsi, n'ayant pas beaucoup confiance en lui. Heureusement, Ava l'encourageait beaucoup et le poussait à s'exprimer.

– Prodigieusement effrayant comme maléfice, nota Akin qui finit par s'immobiliser devant son bureau. On contrôle totalement la personne touchée, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Très utilisé au XVIIIème siècle pour faire porter le chapeau à quelqu'un d'autre tout en se débarrassant d'un ennemi… Leonardo, le troisième ?

– Avada Kedavra, murmura l'italien, impressionné malgré lui par l'incantation.

– Le sortilège de mort… chuchota Akin en caressant son bouc blanc. Il nécessite une grande puissance magique, mais en contrepartie tue la personne touchée sans laisser aucune trace. Les moldus ne savent jamais quoi faire avec des cadavres morts par ce sortilège… C'est également le seul sortilège à ne pas avoir de contresort. Quiconque est touché... meurt. Excepté pour…

– Harry Potter, compléta Ava dans un souffle.

– Oui… Un grand mystère, ce jeune garçon. Comment un bébé a-t-il pu survivre à l'avada...

– Vous n'avez pas une idée, Monsieur ? Demanda Yakov en levant avec espoir ses yeux vers son professeur.

– Hélas, aucune… Si je pouvais le rencontrer…

Ladislas toussa malgré lui mais se reprit aussitôt et redevint silencieux. Il jeta un oeil à son voisin, Leonardo, qui heureusement n'avait rien suivi de son manège, trop occupé à écouter le professeur. Le jeune Grindelwald tourna la tête vers la fenêtre qui reflétait en partie son visage. Son regard se posa sur son front, à présent lisse depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa véritable apparence.

Son grand-père avait justifié sa survie par sa grande puissance, mais il en doutait. Même si sa magie était bien supérieure à celle de ses camarades, elle n'aurait pas pu arrêter le sortilège de la mort, surtout venant de Voldemort. Quelque chose avait dû se produire qui expliquerait la destruction du mage noir, et sa survie par la même occasion.

Ladislas réprima l'envie de toucher son front à la recherche de son ancienne cicatrice, et se concentra sur Akin.

– Je considère qu'il faut vous apprendre à contrer le sortilège de l'imperium, mais ce n'est pas le cas de notre directrice, qui pense qu'il pourrait y avoir des membres trop fragiles dans cette classe. Cependant, tout élève suivant l'option duel devra travailler ses capacités à contrer ce sort. Cela demande beaucoup de détermination, et une force d'esprit, que vous avez tous, je l'espère !

La moitié de la classe soupira de soulagement tandis que les élèves ayant pris l'option duel échangeaient des regards mi-enthousiastes mi-effrayés. L'ancien gryffondor se demanda un instant si la méditation pour l'occlumencie ne l'aiderait pas, avant de bavarder joyeusement avec Leonardo, qui affichait lui-même un air ravi. Ils sortirent de la classe en prenant leur temps, pour se rendre ensuite en cours de sortilèges. Le reste de l'après-midi passa rapidement, ainsi que le cours de Primakov durant la soirée, et bientôt, Ladislas fut dans son lit, à relire la lettre de Selena pour lui répondre le plus rapidement possible.

De son côté, Leonardo rédigeait un essai d'alchimie théorique avec le plus grand sérieux, ce qui était assez rare. Une fois la réponse à Selena finie, le jeune russe s'approcha de son ami et lut par-dessus son épaule ce qu'écrivait l'autre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en lisant le titre qui portait sur la pierre philosophale !

– Vous étudiez déjà la pierre philosophale ? S'étonna-t-il en parcourant rapidement ce qu'avait écrit son ami italien.

– En théorie, oui, approuva ce dernier avec un léger soupir. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir réussir à en fabriquer une…

– Pour être immortel ? Osa le russe en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

– Non ! Nia le jeune Agazzi. Plus… pour le geste, pour l'avoir fait. Après, je m'en fiche de l'argent ou de l'immortalité. J'aimerai juste… Pouvoir la tenir une fois dans ma main.. Tu comprends ?

– Oui, rit Ladislas, qui lui avait déjà tenu la pierre, au cours de la première année à Poudlard. Il se souvenait encore de l'aspect sanglant de la pierre, ainsi que la chaleur qu'elle émettait. Il frissonna involontairement et finit par taper amicalement sur l'épaule de son colocataire.

– Ma foi, tu y arrivera vu ton talent, comme dirait Vladimir Ozerov, s'esclaffa-t-il en se souvenant du bal de Yule.

– Peut-être…

– Mais, tu ne pourrais pas demander à devenir l'assistant de Nicolas Flamel pendant la sixième année ? Proposa Ladislas en réfléchissant. Pendant que moi je ferai mon service militaire…

– Il faudrait déjà que j'ose lui parler… Soupira Leonardo en enfonçant sa tête dans ses bras pendant que son ami éclatait de rire, ayant du mal à concevoir son ami timide. Mais en réalité, il suffisait de voir l'adoration que ressentait l'italien pour Vladimir Ozerov pour comprendre sa réaction.

Le russe retourna à son lit dans un bâillement et s'installa en observant son ami finir son essai. Bientôt, le jeune Grindelwald sentit ses yeux se fermer de fatigue, après sa longue journée qui s'était achevé par un entraînement de Primakov, qui depuis le début du mois de mars devenait encore plus intransigeant en voyant s'approcher le championnat junior d'Europe de l'Est qui se déroulerait en mai. Après un dernier regard pour son ami, Ladislas finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Sirius se baissa pour être dissimulé dans les buissons et se changea dans sa forme d'animagus avant qu'un auror ne le trouve. Une fois transformé en Patmol, traverser discrètement les buissons fut simple et il se retrouva rapidement loin du groupe de sorciers le recherchant. Il garda néanmoins sa forme animale et se mit à courir vers le Nord, où il espérait trouver Poudlard.

Depuis son évasion, il lui semblait n'avoir rien fait d'autre que tourner en rond. S'éloigner de la prison et de ses gardiens lui avait paru être une priorité, mais à force de changer de direction pour être certain de ne pas laisser de trace, il avait perdu sa mince chance de retrouver un chemin vers Londres, et il avait fini par abandonner l'idée, préférant longer la côte anglaise vers le nord, où il arriverait un jour ou l'autre en Ecosse.

Simplement, depuis qu'il était sorti, il n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose pour retrouver des forces, si ce n'est quelques lapins sauvages assez lents pour qu'il les attrape dans sa condition. Il était toujours aussi maigre qu'à sa sortie, et même si la pluie l'avait plusieurs fois lavé, il restait crasseux, et n'aurait même pas été étonné d'apprendre qu'il avait des puces.

Patmol s'arrêta un instant sur le chemin, flairant une odeur d'humains qui lui firent rebrousser chemin, vers la forêt où il avait peu de chance d'être repéré. Et puis, personne ne ferait attention à un chien errant, n'est-ce pas ?

Il poursuivit sa course entre les arbres, s'immobilisant de temps à autre pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun humain à proximité. Sans doute son statut de fugitif l'avait rendu paranoïaque, à moins que cela ne vienne simplement d'Azkaban, ou encore de la traîtrise de Pettigrow.

Alors que le soleil se couchait, les nuages qui n'avaient cessé de recouvrir le ciel s'assombrirent tandis que la mer s'agitait. Patmol gémit doucement lorsque la pluie commença à mouiller son pelage crasseux et il courut chercher un abri, en vain.

L'un des rares avantages de cette tempête était qu'elle avait dissuadé les aurors de poursuivre leurs recherches si bien qu'il fut tranquille le reste de la nuit, unique moment où il s'essayait à courir, étant complètement invisible dans l'obscurité.

L'aube se leva alors qu'il venait enfin de trouver un refuge pour lui permettre de se reposer pendant quelques heures, avant qu'il ne doive reprendre sa course. Profitant de l'endroit désert, l'ancien détenu retrouva forme humaine, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde de sa nudité. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne ressentait aucune gêne à l'idée d'être nu, même si le manque de vêtement pouvait le faire frissonner pendant le court moment où il était Sirius et non Patmol.

Ses mains caressèrent doucement les tatouages qu'il s'était fait lors de sa sortie de Poudlard, sous les encouragements de James. A l'époque, ceux qu'on proposait restaient immobiles, mais il avait adoré celui que lui avait conseillé le vendeur de l'époque : des tatouages runiques. Cela l'avait intrigué, et il avait fini par céder face à l'insistance de son meilleur ami.

Il avait découvert quelques temps plus tard que chaque symbole tatoué sur son torse avait une signification très précise : force, protection, amitié, énergie... et qu'il pouvait les appeler en se concentrant. Dès lors, ce fut comme transporter une réserve d'énergie avec lui, ce qui l'avait bien aidé à Azkaban. La rune amitié, au niveau de son cœur, battait doucement lorsqu'il pensait à Remus, James, ou…

Non. Pettigrow n'était pas son ami. Il ne l'était plus.

Il avait même la rune de lumière, qui lorsqu'elle s'activait produisait une lueur semblable à un lumos, et qui s'avérait être très utile, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette. Grognant sourdement, habitude de Patmol, il passa un main dans ses longs cheveux, qui étaient sans surprise gras - presqu'autant que Snivellius - et s'assit par terre. Se recroquevillant sur lui-même - un reste d'Azkaban - il finit par s'endormir pour quelques heures, rêvant d'attraper enfin ce sale rat qu'était Pettigrow.

Le soleil était à son zénith lorsqu'il émergea et qu'il retourna à l'activité qui l'occupait depuis six mois déjà : parcourir son pays. Il n'avait peut-être pas retrouvé sa forme d'antan, mais des muscles commençaient à se former au niveau de ses pattes, après toutes ses heures de marche ou de course à travers la côte anglaise.

Dumbledore ne le reconnaîtrait sans doute pas lorsqu'il se présenterait à lui.

Il avait choisi Poudlard comme destination après plusieurs jours de réflexion. Même si son esprit était embrouillé par ces douze années d'incarcération à Azkaban, il n'oubliait pas que son ancien directeur connaissait la vérité et sans nul doute l'aiderait-il à retrouver Pettigrow. Le plus difficile était de retourner à Poudlard.

Mais il serait bientôt à son ancienne école, il n'en doutait pas, et grâce aux nombreux passages secrets qu'il avait découvert avec James, il n'aurait aucun mal à se déplacer dans le château sans se faire repérer.

Il pourrait après sa vengeance retrouver Harry et ensemble… Ensemble ils formeraient une famille… Du moins, c'est ce que Sirius espérait.

Un mois plus tard, l'ancien auror traversait de nuit le village de Pré-au-Lard, la gazette du sorcier dans la gueule. Après une dizaine de minute de marche, il atteignit la cabane hurlante, où il retrouva forme humaine. Il passa rapidement des vêtements qu'il avait volé dans un village moldu et s'assit sur l'une des rares chaise encore en état.

Une fois qu'il eut activé la rune de lumière de son torse, son regard glissa sur le journal, survolant les articles parlant Quidditch, à la recherche de nouvelles concernant son filleul. Malheureusement, rien n'indiquait la moindre progression dans l'enquête et Sirius finit par jeter le journal dans la pièce, où il tomba sur une pile de journaux similaires dans un claquement sonore, qui fit sursauter l'ancien détenu.

Il resta immobile un instant, puis, s'apercevant de sa méprise, reprit son souffle. Il fit craquer son dos avant de s'enfoncer dans son siège qui émit des craquements de protestation. Ses yeux gris balayèrent la pièce miteuse, à la recherche d'un indice qui lui indiquerait quoi faire.

– Où es-tu Harry…, soupira le parrain en passant sa main sale sur son visage.

Son regard tomba sur la porte entrebâillée qui donnait sur l'escalier de la cabane. Il savait qu'il ne lui fallait pas grand chose pour atteindre le saule cogneur et de là, il pourrait entrer dans le château en pleine nuit pour ensuite rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledore et lui demander des explications.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il se forçait à prendre le passage secret, mais à chaque fois, la peur d'être attrapé lui tordait les entrailles et l'immobilisait. Il avait lu les articles parlant de lui, et avait appris que Fudge avait donné carte blanche aux détraqueurs, qui auraient le droit de l'embrasser s'ils le retrouvaient.

Lors de sa deuxième année dans la prison, l'un de ses voisins de cellule avait eu le baiser du détraqueur. Depuis, il était terrifié à l'idée de ressembler à cette coquille vide.

Mais il devait agir, pour le bien de son filleul. Avec un grognement, le détenu se leva de la chaise et s'avança doucement vers l'escalier, d'où il pouvait apercevoir l'entrée du passage secret. Il s'y engouffra, sans regarder derrière lui, et s'enfonça dans le boyau.

* * *

L'idée des rune-tatouages m'a peut-être été inspirée des livres Shadowhunters... Enfin, comme c'est de l'inspiration, je ne peux pas vraiment dire. En tout cas j'espère que vous aimez l'idée !

Notre petit Ladi continue de tracer sa route... Depuis le temps que je parlais des cours d'Occlumencie, je me devais d'en décrire un...

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	20. Cours de magie improvisé

Vingtième chapitre ! Déjà ! Je dois avouer que c'est une grande victoire pour moi, qui n'ait jamais poursuivi aussi loin une fic... J'en profite pour dire que dans deux chapitres nous attaquerons Harry Potter et la coupe de feu !

Merci à mes betas Miiss, Marion et ElwennSnape ! Et à vous, qui m'encouragez !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Merci à Lana et Miss Lyli !

Serelya Prongs : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews (oui je les ai eu en double ^^) et oui pour Anastasia, j'adore ce film et je m'en suis inspiré !

Guest : Merci ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Ladi va se retrouver à Poudlard pour au moins une soirée ! Tom va redevenir un homme politique (avec toutefois un fort penchant pour la magie noire...). Oui il va y avoir un slash mais dans très longtemps !

Adenoide : Par portion noire, tu veux horcruxe ? Et tu parles de l'occlumencie ? Si c'est ça, non personnne n'a remarqué, après tout, dans le canon HP5 Snape ne remarque rien lors de ses cours d'occlumencie... Oui, Sirius va être un peu perdu...

* * *

Petit rappel :

Famille Agazzi : Ezio et Bianca, parents de Leonardo et Liana

Amis de Ladislas : Yakov, Ava, Edwin, Alvis. (Hans et Anton, les septièmes années)

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Cours de Magie improvisé**

* * *

– Tu passera le bonjour à tes parents et à Liana, hein ?

Leonardo leva les yeux au plafond et répéta - pour la troisième fois – sa réponse :

– Oui, à condition que tu fasses de même pour Selena. Je me dois d'entretenir ma relation avec ma future épouse.

– Je ne suis vraiment pas certain qu'elle te voie comme son futur époux, mais soit, accorda Ladislas, dont c'était le tour de lever les yeux au ciel. Il pinça les lèvres, ne sachant quoi rajouter, avant de prendre son ami dans une étreinte fraternelle auquel l'italien répondit sans hésitation.

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, c'est-à-dire huit mois, ils n'avaient cessé de se rapprocher, devenant naturellement, au fil du temps, meilleurs amis. Ils étaient très semblables par leur comportement, face au travail notamment et s'entendaient à merveille. Ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement disputé et Ladislas était plus qu'impatient d'avoir l'accord de son grand-père pour l'inviter au Domaine, maintenant que son ami lui avait montré l'hôtel Agazzi.

Ce n'était pas une relation exclusive, mais elle était tellement évidente que cela ne les dérangeait pas de ne pas échanger pas un mot pendant une soirée entière de révision ou lorsque l'un d'eux décidait de passer dans la chambre d'Alvis et Yakov. Lorsque Ladislas comparait son ancienne relation avec Ron à la leur, il s'avouait en son for-intérieur que le gryffondor était légèrement possessif, sans doute à cause de son statut de célébrité. Leonardo, au contraire, ne lui reprochait rien, ce qui était assez reposant pour le russe, qui pourtant gardait une certaine affection pour son ancien meilleur ami.

Autour d'eux, les élèves se disaient au revoir dans la cour intérieure de l'école avant de rentrer chez eux grâce au portoloins distribués au dernier cours par Isadora Ozerov. Edwin et Alvis étaient déjà partis, laissant Yakov se faire gronder par Ava lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue qu'il n'avait pas encore préparé sa valise. Même s'il était ravi de retrouver sa sœur pour deux semaines, Ladislas était également triste à l'idée de quitter ses amis, notamment Hans et Anton, les deux septièmes années qui jouaient dans leur équipe. Les deux aînés commençaient à s'inquiéter au sujet de leur avenir après Koldovstoretz, bien qu'il leur reste encore deux mois à passer dans l'école.

– Bon… finit par dire Leonardo en regardant autour d'eux, je crois qu'il est temps de partir.

– Oui, approuva Ladislas qui lui sourit une dernière fois. Passe de bonnes vacances !

L'italien disparut dans le son caractéristique des portoloins avant de pouvoir lui répondre et le jeune Grindelwald se retrouva seul dans la cour. Il observa un instant l'arbre au centre de l'espace qui avait retrouvé ses feuilles rougeâtres, mais fut bien vite détourné de sa contemplation par Ava qui s'approchait de lui.

– Pas encore parti, Ladi ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant place à ses côtés.

– J'attends que le portoloin se déclenche, répondit Ladislas avec un sourire amusé. Comment va Yakov ?

– Oh, ne m'en parle pas, soupira le jeune fille en roulant des yeux. Si tu voyais sa chambre… Je ne sais pas comment Alvis fait pour supporter son bazar.

– Je sais parfaitement comment il fait ! Rit le russe, qui avait passé la soirée de la veille dans la chambre de ses amis. Et je t'assure qu'il n'est pas plus soigné que Yakov. Il s'y est juste pris à l'avance pour faire sa valise.

– Pendant que Yakov faisait… ? Commença Ava en mordillant avec rage une mèche de ses cheveux blonds.

– Il jouait à la bataille explosive avec nous, je crois, se souvint le blond cendré avec une grimace contrite. Donc on peut dire que c'est en partie de notre faute s'il est en retard.

– Il pourrait aussi se responsabiliser. Vous avez tous joué, mais bizarrement, lui seul est en retard.

– Sois indulgente avec lui…

La jeune fille grogna, tandis que son voisin retenait avec peine un rire. Il s'était plusieurs fois demandé avec Leonardo si ces deux-là ne sortaient pas ensemble. L'italien lui avait proposé d'attendre encore quelques années, le temps que le caractère d'Ava s'adoucisse, ce qui avait bien amusé son ami.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais son portoloin s'activa, et il se retrouva comme la dernière fois à l'ambassade de Russie. Il observa un instant le hall dont la splendeur n'égalait celle du sanctuaire, puis sortit pour traverser Berlin jusqu'à la boutique de la SNCF. Une demi-heure plus tard, il rentrait au Domaine, après être passé par Cologne.

Il venait de poser ses affaires sur le sol de l'entrée lorsque sa sœur arriva par la cuisine et vint se jeter dans ses bras. L'étreinte dura plusieurs instants, tous deux heureux de se retrouver. Ladislas caressa doucement les cheveux de Selena dans un geste de réconfort, sachant pertinemment que ses dernières semaines n'avaient pas été joyeuses pour elle.

– Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il en l'attirant dans la cuisine où l'attendait le dîner préparé par Skeeny, qui l'accueillit avec un large sourire. L'étudiant de Koldovstoretz s'assit sur le banc et commença à manger tout en écoutant sa sœur qui s'était installée en face de lui.

– Contente d'être en vacances, commença-t-elle en s'étirant. Mais je pense que l'année prochaine sera moins fatigante. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui est prévu, mais mon professeur de métamorphose m'a dit que ce serait l'occasion pour moi de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, et avec un peu de chance, me faire des amis.

– C'est formidable ! S'exclama Ladislas avec enthousiasme, réellement heureux pour sa jumelle qui lui sourit en retour.

– Oui…Après, pour ma sixième et septième année, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire…

– Et bien, tu as ton service militaire pour tes seize ans, non ? Demanda son frère en fronçant les sourcils, incertain à présent en voyant sa sœur secouer la tête.

– Non, sourit-elle. Si toi tu as la nationalité russe, moi pas. Grand-père m'a adopté rapidement et n'a pas eu besoin de cacher mon ancienne identité, contrairement à toi où il veut jouer les mystérieux.

– Tu n'es pas russe ? Répéta Ladislas, interloqué.

– Non, refit-elle en riant. Je suis anglaise, c'est tout.

– C'est complètement absurde, souffla son frère en passant une main sur son visage.

– Pas vraiment, rectifia Sheshir qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine et bondit sur le banc à côté de sa maîtresse. Toi, tu aurais dû également être simplement anglais, pour simplifier les démarches, seulement, pour une raison secrète, Albus n'a pas eu envie de passer par le Ministère anglais. Il a donc joué sur le fait que notre mère était russe pour éviter l'Angleterre.

– Merlin, c'est compliqué, râla Ladislas.

– Si Albus expliquait pourquoi il a fait ça, peut-être serait-ce plus sensé… Approuva le félin en fixant Ladislas avec attention. Ce dernier grimaça, renifla, puis finit par dire :

– Ecoute, Grand-père m'a dit de garder le secret. Il veut me protéger, encore un peu, j'imagine…

– Te protéger de qui ? Nous ? Attaqua Sheshir dont les yeux turquoise brillaient de curiosité.

– C'est bon, laisse le tranquille Sheshir, ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais celle de Grand-père, répondit Selena à la place de son frère qui le remercia du regard.

– Fais tout de même attention, Ladi, fit-elle après un temps de silence. Je ne dis pas que Grand-père n'a pas de bonnes raisons de garder secrète ton ancienne identité, mais il a déjà perdu beaucoup avec ses mystères.

– Je sais, soupira l'ancien gryffondor. Je lui en reparlerai, au moins pour que tu puisses être au courant…

– Et moi aussi ! Ajouta Sheshir en levant la queue, indigné d'avoir été oublié. Les deux Grindelwald éclatèrent de rire face à son affliction, vexant d'autant plus le félin susceptible qui décida de les quitter, la queue levée en signe de mécontentement.

– Et toi ? Demanda finalement Selena après qu'ils se soient calmés. Comment vas-tu ?

– Moi très bien ! S'exclama Ladislas en affichant un sourire en coin. Leonardo te souhaite le bonjour en passant.

– Ah, Leonardo ! Répéta Selena en retrouvant son fou rire. Il était charmant au bal… Et puis, remarque, si je dis à mes camarades que je sors avec un Agazzi, nul doute qu'elles me laisseront tranquille.

Ladislas éclata de rire à son tour et se promit de le rapporter à son ami, qui serait lui-même amusé, il n'en doutait pas. Il acheva son repas et monta en compagnie de Selena qui l'aida à transporter ses affaires. Sa valise était particulièrement lourde car il avait ramené tous ses vêtements d'hiver qui ne lui servirait plus à la rentrée. Une fois dans sa chambre, il sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher en réalisant qu'il l'avait laissé dans un état proche de celle de Yakov et Alvis, et comme Skeeny ne s'occupait pas de ranger la chambre des deux adolescents, elle était restée tel quel pendant plusieurs semaines.

– Oh… souffla-t-il en se grattant la nuque. J'ai du travail, je crois.

– Je pense aussi, rit sa sœur en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Elle posa les affaires qu'elle avait monté et rentra dans sa propre chambre après un dernier salut. Seul dans le couloir, le jeune Grindelwald dût faire face à son bazar, sous le regard indigné de Levi qui avait déjà retrouvé son perchoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, seul endroit préservé de la pièce.

L'étudiant poussa ses valises à l'intérieur de la chambre et ferma la porte, ressentant l'irrésistible envie d'imiter Leonardo et son système de rangement qui consistait à regrouper les choses au sol avec le pied. Très pratique pour se persuader soi-même d'avoir arrangé les choses. Le russe rit tout seul et s'attaqua à la lourde tâche de ranger son bazar.

Il n'avait pas fini lorsqu'il alla se coucher, mais le sol de sa chambre était de nouveau visible, et une bonne partie de ses affaires avaient retrouvé leurs places initiales dans l'armoire ou la bibliothèque. Même Levi émit un son appréciateur pour encourager son maître blotti dans sa couette. L'aigle resta un instant, veillant sur son humain endormi puis sortit par la fenêtre entrebâillée et s'envola dans la nuit claire.

Le lendemain matin fut utilisé pour achever le rangement, et à midi, la chambre était aussi ordonnée qu'à l'arrivée de Ladislas au Domaine. Sa sœur le félicita avec un sourire en coin pendant toute la durée du repas qu'ils passèrent sur la terrasse devant le lac. En ce début de printemps, les températures étaient étrangement douces et ils en profitèrent en restant une bonne partie de l'après-midi à l'extérieur.

Sheshir se sauva vers quinze heures pour chasser dans le bois entourant la propriété sans se soucier des propos de sa maîtresse qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être désolée pour les proies du félin.

– C'est dans sa nature, non ? Le défendit Ladislas en levant le nez de ses parchemins de métamorphose, qu'il avait déjà commencé à revoir. Pour les vacances, les professeurs les avaient surchargés de devoirs, arguant que les examens de fin d'année approchaient. Le jeune Grindelwald ne s'était pas trop plaint, contrairement à Leonardo et Yakov, même s'il savait qu'il passerait moins de temps avec sa sœur.

– Pas dans la mienne, grimaça Selena en fronçant le nez de dégoût.

– Comment ça ? Interrogea son frère en levant un sourcil intrigué.

– Je peux voir ce qu'il fait à travers notre lien, expliqua Selena qui ne perdait pas sa grimace. Pas tout le temps, bien sûr, mais je reçois des images assez peu ragoûtantes...

Son jumeau hocha la tête, intéressé par ses explications et poursuivit :

– Je me demandais d'ailleurs, comment as-tu crée le lien ? Grand-père m'a rappelé que je devais le faire dans sa dernière lettre, sauf que je ne sais absolument pas comment faire…

– Je ne pense pas que tu auras de mal, au vu de ta formation en Occlumencie, le rassura Selena en passant une main dans ses cheveux, pensive. D'après ce que Vati m'a dit, en Occlumencie, tu visualises ta magie comme une brume qui entoure ton esprit, c'est ça ?

Son frère acquiesça et l'encouragea à poursuivre.

– Et bien… Lorsque tu lances un sort, une partie de ta magie devient plus solide et se projette sur le sujet de ton sort. Par exemple, si c'est le sortilège de lévitation, ta magie est propulsée vers l'objet de ton choix et revient une fois le sortilège accompli. Tu comprends ?

– Oui…

– Pour Sheshir, j'ai dû projeter ma magie vers lui assez longtemps pour qu'elle ne revienne plus vers moi. De ce fait, ma magie a considéré Sheshir comme une part de mon esprit, et depuis, elle nous relie Sheshir et moi.

– Et je devrais faire la même chose ? Ça me paraît compliqué…

– Pas tant que ça… Il faut de la concentration surtout et comme tu fais de la méditation, ça devrait être plus simple pour toi, répondit Selena qui l'encouragea d'un sourire. Tu as pensé à la chose à laquelle tu te lierais ?

– Pour l'instant je ne vois que Levi, soupira Ladislas sans grande conviction.

– Tu devrais attendre si tu n'es pas sûr de toi, lui conseilla sa sœur avec sagesse. Ce lien ne pourra pas être coupé par la suite, alors autant te lier par choix et non par défaut.

– Tu as raison, mais Grand-père s'inquiète… souffla son frère en passant une main dans ses cheveux. D'ailleurs, sais-tu quand il rentre ?

– Grand-père ? Il a dit qu'il essayerait de passer un soir, mais il n'a été plus précis… Je crois qu'il a des affaires à régler.

Ladislas retint le « Comme d'habitude » qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue et retourna à la métamorphose tandis que sa sœur se replongeait dans son livre. Ils passèrent l'après-midi sur la terrasse jusqu'au soir où la température se rafraîchit brusquement.

Après le repas, ils jouèrent aux échecs dans le petit salon du deuxième étage. Pendant leurs parties, ils discutèrent de leurs vies respectives. Selena parla de son désir de devenir médicomage dont elle avait déjà confié le souhait à son professeur de métamorphose qui l'avait encouragé sur cette voie. Son frère fut un instant surpris de son rêve mais approuva avec vigueur. Selena ferait une excellente guérisseuse d'après lui.

Quant à lui, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait plus tard et avait donc prévu de garder la plupart de ses options l'année prochaine pour lui laisser le temps de se décider, en espérant que la directrice serait d'accord.

La semaine passa lentement et les jumeaux retrouvèrent leur routine habituelle des vacances. Ils avaient recommencé à discuter jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et se levaient donc peu avant midi. Lorsque les températures étaient assez douces, ils mangeaient sur la terrasse et restaient généralement l'après-midi entière devant le lac.

Ils rendirent visite à Gellert qui fut très heureux de les voir ensemble. Leur grand-père fut égal à lui-même, tantôt calme, tantôt agité surtout lorsque vint la question de Beauxbâtons. Avant qu'ils ne partent, il demanda comment allait Albus, avec une voix si douce que Ladislas crut un instant l'avoir rêvé. Ses mains tremblèrent sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose, tant l'amour que ressentait Gellert était palpable dans le sinistre couloir. Lui avait toujours cru que son Grand-père n'avait été qu'une marionnette dans les mains du mage noir, mais à voir son regard violet, il s'était gravement trompé.

Selena répondit à sa question en lui disant qu'Albus était très occupé par différentes affaires, mais qu'il semblait bien aller. Gellert hocha la tête avant de regagner son coin de cellule en leur lançant un dernier salut.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard avant de sortir de la prison toujours aussi macabre. Sheshir se dépêcha de transplaner sur le continent pour quitter l'île qu'il détestait, et le retour se passa en silence, tant Ladislas était choqué par l'amour qu'il avait ressenti dans la voix de Gellert lorsqu'il avait parlé d'Albus.

Ils arrivaient au Domaine lorsque Selena finit par prendre la parole :

– Ils s'aimaient, tu sais. Je crois même qu'ils s'aiment toujours…

– C'est étonnant, souffla Ladislas en papillonnant malgré lui des yeux. Je pensais que…

– Non, fit immédiatement Selena en lui attrapant une main pour la serrer doucement. Je pense que leurs mensonges ont détruit leur relation. C'est pour cela que je n'aime pas mentir…

Ladislas hocha la tête en esquissant un léger rictus malgré lui.

– Grand-père n'a pas perdu cette habitude…

– Oh, je doute que Vati me dise complètement la vérité, mais il est clair que des deux, c'est Grand-père le plus cachotier… Je me demande parfois comment tous les sorciers britanniques peuvent lui faire confiance…

– Aucune idée, avoua Ladislas. Il aurait dû aller à Serpentard, reprit-il dans un rire.

– Hum ?

– Serpentard, répéta-t-il pour sa sœur qui ne connaissait pas le système des maisons de Poudlard, est le dortoir pour les élèves rusés qui ont un penchant pour la manipulation. Grand-père lui a été à Gryffondor, pour les élèves courageux et nobles…

– En effet, il y a peut-être une erreur, approuva Selena alors qu'ils arrivaient au Hall de la maison où Skeeny les accueillit :

– J'ai préparé du thé et du gâteau ! Annonça-t-il avec un large sourire.

– Merci Skeeny ! S'exclama Ladislas avec fougue, faisant rougir l'elfe de maison qui disparut dans un « crack » caractéristique du transplanage des elfes.

Les deux jumeaux s'installèrent à la longue table de la cuisine et mangèrent ce que l'elfe leur avait préparé, tout en poursuivant leur discussion sur Albus.

– Quand crois-tu qu'il viendra ? Demanda Ladislas en comptant les jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis le début des vacances.

– Aucune idée, avoua sa sœur en haussant les épaules. Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas très sérieux. Ses petits-enfants sont là pour les vacances et il ne vient pas les voir…

– Etait-ce comme ça pendant ton enfance ? Hésita l'étudiant de Koldovstoretz en penchant la tête. Après tout, pensait-il, Albus n'avait pas dû commencer à agir ainsi du jour au lendemain.

– Quand j'étais très jeune, il faisait tout pour rentrer chaque soir, au moins pour me voir, ne serait-ce que cinq minutes. Après, il a commencé à s'occuper d'affaires au Ministère… Et puis il y a le Conseil, aussi, qui lui prend beaucoup de temps. Mais cela ne fait véritablement que trois ou quatre ans qu'il ne rentre plus systématiquement à chaque vacance. Je pense que comme je suis à Beauxbâtons, il perd l'habitude de venir au Domaine. Et puis, il y a beaucoup d'affaires à Poudlard depuis quelques années.

– Comment ça ? Ladislas fronça les sourcils, un peu perdu.

– Il y a deux ans, Grand-père a accepté de garder la pierre philosophale de Nicolas Flamel, un membre du Conseil, et il y a eu de nombreux problèmes en rapport. Et l'an dernier, la chambre des secrets a été ouverte. Ne me demande pas ce que c'est, Grand-père refuse de m'expliquer. Et puis cette année, Sirius Black rôde autour de Poudlard, ce qui a obligé Grand-père à autoriser les détraqueurs à vadrouiller autour de l'école.

– Oh… souffla Ladislas, qui n'avait pas pris conscience de tout ce que cela pouvait entraîner comme travail pour Albus.

Son regard se perdit dans la vue du Domaine à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Même si les mensonges de son Grand-père l'agaçait au plus haut point, il éprouvait beaucoup d'affection pour lui et souhaitait le revoir pendant ces vacances, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop fatigué.

* * *

Cependant, à quelques milliers de kilomètres, Albus Dumbledore semblait bien plus accablé par la fatigue qu'il ne l'avait été ces dernières années. Il tapota d'une main la surface de son bureau, son regard se posant sur une statuette que lui avaient offert Selena et Ladislas. Il soupira de fatigue en prenant conscience que la moitié de leurs vacances s'était déjà écoulée. Il leur avait promis de passer les voir, mais avec toute cette affaire, il n'avait trouvé le temps de s'absenter ne serait-ce qu'une dizaine de minutes de Poudlard.

– Albus ?

Il n'entendit pas, trop occupé à se remémorer ses deux petits-enfants. Ils étaient sa seule source de bien-être depuis la mort de Wilhem. Et avant cela, de l'emprisonnement de Gellert à Nurmengard. Il était comme mort de l'intérieur. La première fois, lorsqu'il avait réalisé l'ampleur de la trahison de Gellert. La seconde fois, au terme de leur duel où il finit par gagner, alors même que Gellert avait dominé pendant tout le combat. Vint ensuite la terrible dispute avec son fils, qui partit en claquant la porte après l'avoir insulté de tous les noms. Oh, il comprenait. Il comprenait parfaitement. Quelques années plus tard, alors qu'il croyait s'être racheté auprès de son fils, ce dernier mourut.

Oui, Albus était mort de l'intérieur. Tellement de fois qu'il s'étonnait de ressentir encore des émotions. Pourtant, lorsqu'il était avec ses deux merveilleux héritiers, il… C'était comme revenir dans le passé. Là où il était un sorcier puissant mais point mondialement connu. Là où il était un père et un amant.

– Albus.

Il finit par lever la tête et croisa le regard légèrement inquiet de son adjointe. Il tenta de sourire, mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter le pincement de lèvres de Minerva qui s'assit de son propre chef sur le fauteuil en face de son bureau.

– Vous devriez me laisser vous aider, Albus.

– Ce ne serait pas une bonne chose pour vous, Minerva, je vous assure, souffla Albus en reposant son dos au fond de son fauteuil.

– Je sais que le Ministère veut commander l'école, commença son adjointe en posant à plat ses mains sur le bureau en bois. Et vous devez rechercher Harry, tout en surveillant la présence de Vous-Savez-Qui dans les parages. Black et lui se sont bien trouvés ! Je suis certaine que c'est en apprenant son retour qu'il s'est évadé !

– Certes, certes, murmura le mage blanc en posant sa tête qui lui semblait soudainement très lourde dans sa main.

– Alors laissez-moi vous aider ! S'exclama l'animagus avec fougue.

– J'aimerai surtout me reposer Minerva, sans vouloir vous froisser, répondit le directeur d'une voix si lasse qu'il convainquit la professeure de métamorphose d'abandonner. Elle se leva et sortit du bureau, non sans un regard désolé pour son supérieur, qui ne s'en rendit pas compte, déjà replongé dans ses pensées.

Minerva n'avait pas tort sur plusieurs points. En effet, avec l'évasion de Sirius Black, Cornelius Fudge avait paniqué et s'évertuait à retrouver l'innocent prisonnier, car il n'y avait aucun doute que si Sirius le voulait, il pouvait faire couler le Ministre, en se rendant par exemple à département de la justice pour exiger le procès auquel il n'avait jamais eu droit.

La question de Harry n'était pas un véritable problème en tant que tel, même s'il s'inquiétait toujours d'un quelconque lien qui relierait Harry Potter et Ladislas Grindelwald. C'était sans doute sa plus grande peur à présent, avec la possibilité qu'on lui retire sa garde... Il aimait beaucoup son petit-fils, qu'il avait observé durant sa première année à Poudlard derrière l'image du directeur soucieux de son élève-vedette. Comme il avait eu le cœur brisé en le voyant nuit après nuit regarder à travers le Miroir du Risèd en quête d'une famille, qui existait, juste à côté de lui.

Tom était également l'un des problèmes occupant son esprit, même s'il n'avait pour l'instant aucun moyen de le retrouver. Il en avait parlé au Conseil, et les familles Lebensky et Malfoy avaient été chargées d'enquêter, mais elles ne trouvaient rien. Sans doute Tom devait-il se cacher en l'attente d'un nouveau changement qui lui faciliterait la tâche.

Venait enfin le problème de Sirius Black, et il était de taille…

 _Quelques jours plus tôt…_

 _Albus relisait la missive de Mario Agazzi lui informant que personne dans le marché noir sorcier n'avait connaissance d'un Tom ou du retour d'un mage noir anglais, lorsqu'un bruit sourd brisa le silence ambiant. La seconde d'après, Minerva entrait en catastrophe dans son bureau, ne portant au-dessus de son pyjama qu'un peignoir au motif écossais._

– _Black est à Poudlard ! Il est entré dans le dortoir des Gryffondor !_

 _Le directeur reposa immédiatement la lettre, qui partit d'elle-même se ranger dans le tiroir où il avait l'habitude d'entreposer le courrier du Conseil et suivit son adjointe dans les couloirs du château._

– _Il a menacé la Grosse Dame… Vous vous rendez compte ? Un vrai malade… disait Minerva en le guidant jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor, bien qu'Albus soit certain que Black était déjà loin. Cornelius avait peut-être raison d'insister pour tous ses détraqueurs finalement..._

– _Je ne pense pas que les détraqueurs aient empêché Sirius d'entrer dans le château, comme nous pouvons le voir, répliqua doucement Albus en observant le tableau déchiré de la Grosse Dame. Ses mains suivirent les lésions qu'avait causé un couteau._

– _Directeur ! Cria une voix à sa droite. Il se tourna et découvrit Rusard dans un état rare d'essoufflement. Il n'est pas dans les étages supérieurs._

– _Non plus dans les cachots, ajouta le professeur Snape qui venait d'arriver._

– _Je doute qu'il soit encore ici, murmura Albus en fermant les yeux._

– _Pourquoi serait-il venu, alors ? Rétorqua Minerva mi- intriguée mi- hystérique. Elle devait s'inquiéter pour les élèves, comprit Albus qui redescendit les marches pour le Hall de l'école. Il se devait de vérifier les protections de Poudlard, même si quelque chose lui disait que Sirius réussirait à passer à travers. Après tout, lui et James connaissait mieux que quiconque les secrets de l'école…_

 _Il garda une expression calme même lorsque le Ministre lui-même apparut, accompagné d'une dizaine d'aurors._

– _Merlin, Albus ! S'écria Fudge en s'épongeant le front. Comment… comment a-t-il pu…_

– _-Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Albus en se sentant plus que jamais fatigué, certain que son interlocuteur ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer pour si peu._

– _Mais enfin… Je croyais que Poudlard était… Avec des détraqueurs, en plus !_

 _Le directeur cacha une nouvelle fois sa lassitude et s'efforça de répondre au Ministre sans montrer tout le mépris qu'il avait pour lui. Après tout, si Fudge avait daigné l'écouter dix ans auparavant, ils n'en seraient certainement pas là._

 _Il fallut une heure pour que le calme revienne sur le château et une autre pour que Fudge consentisse à quitter les lieux. Il était minuit passé lorsqu'Albus remonta les escaliers menant à son bureau, ne pensant qu'au lit qui l'attendait. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau…_

 _Et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sirius Black._

 _Celui-ci s'était installé dans le fauteuil de son bureau et avait visiblement profité de l'absence du directeur pour fouiller dans ses papiers qui traînaient dans les tiroirs. L'ancien prisonnier semblait en pire état que jamais, les cheveux gras, la figure sale, son odeur emplissait toute la pièce, la rendant pratiquement irrespirable._

– _Où est Harry ? S'écria-t-il en s'avançant dangereusement vers le grand-père de son filleul, qui après avoir fermé minutieusement la porte, se laissa choir dans le second fauteuil de la pièce._

 _N'obtenant aucune réponse, l'évadé répéta sa question avec une rage dans ses yeux qu'Albus avait déjà vu chez tant d'autres sorciers._

– _Vous m'aviez promis qu'il irait bien ! Et je vous ai écouté ! ECOUTE !_

– _Harry va très bien, finit par dire Albus en se massant le front._

 _Cela eut pour effet de calmer l'évadé qui s'assit en face du directeur, même si ses yeux suintaient de méfiance._

– _Comment ça ? Expliquez-moi ! Aboya-t-il sans vouloir paraître plaisant._

 _-Harry va bien, répéta Albus qui fit l'effort de garder une voix douce. Je peux te l'assurer. Seulement, pour sa sécurité, je ne te dirai pas où il est._

– _QUOI !? Hurla Sirius en se relevant derechef. JE SUIS LA SEULE FAMILLE QUI RESTE A HARRY !_

– _Plus maintenant. Le directeur secoua la tête quelques instants et développa : Harry a trouvé une famille, sa famille, qui l'aime et qui ne l'abandonnera jamais. Sirius… Si tu veux son bonheur, laisse-le là où il est… Je peux t'assurer qu'Harry est heureux._

– _Comment pourrais-je vous croire ? Cracha Sirius dont les yeux brillaient étrangement._

– _Tu ne peux pas, accorda le mage blanc. Pour l'instant. Mais je peux te promettre de te mettre en sécurité, le temps que ta situation s'éclaircisse._

– _Ma situation ne sera jamais réglée ! Ce serait la fin de la carrière de Fudge et il ne laissera jamais une telle chose arriver._

– _As-tu au moins un endroit où te cacher ? Murmura Albus._

– _Je sais me débrouiller, rétorqua l'ancien prisonnier en reniflant fort. Il ressemblait à un sauvage, avec ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, et ses haillons qui le recouvraient plus ou moins._

– _Je peux t'offrir un…_

– _Je ne veux rien de vous, le coupa le brun férocement. Je veux mon filleul._

 _Le directeur ferma les yeux en inspirant longuement. Il était hors de question de révéler la vérité à Sirius, car cela constituerait un lien entre Harry Potter et Ladislas, et il s'était promis de tout faire pour que les deux ne soient jamais associé._

– _Je ne peux pas, Sirius. Navré. C'est pour la sécurité de… Harry._

 _L'ancien auror recula, le visage complètement décomposé. Ses yeux entourèrent la pièce à la recherche d'un indice, à la recherche de son filleul, mais il abandonna bien vite, et repartit par la porte qu'il claqua le plus fort qu'il put._

 _Albus quant à lui soupira de soulagement. Il doutait que Sirius se fasse attraper dans le château, si bien qu'il monta rapidement dans ses appartements où il ne put trouver le sommeil tout de suite. Il était désolé pour Sirius, mais refusait catégoriquement que Ladislas ne rencontre son ancien parrain. D'ailleurs celui-ci n'avait en aucun cas montré une quelconque curiosité vis à vis de lui, tenta de se convaincre le mage blanc qui finit enfin par s'endormir, alors que l'aube approchait._

* * *

On retrouve un tout petit peu Gellert, mais le plus important, je crois, est cette confrontation Sirius/Albus ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Comme Sirius va maintenant être en fuite, je ne pense pas qu'on va le retrouver avant un long moment, car un nouveau personnage va apparaître ! Après tout, HP4 arrive...

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Merci beaucoup !


	21. La championnat d'Europe de l'Est

Hello !

Je reviens pour le chapitre 19 ! Je pense poster le 20 dans le week-end, sans doute dimanche pour finir avec le tome 3... Et oui, nous avançons lentement mais surement dans l'histoire ! Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements qui me suivent depuis le début de cette histoire !

Merci à mes betas Miss, Marion et ElwennSnape !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews !

YuuKyun : Je dois t'avouer que ta reviews m'a surprise ! C'est triste que tu n'aimes pas Zoran, surtout, que comme tu l'as dis, il va devenir plus important dans quelque chapitres... Mais il ne sera pas non plus capital, si ça peut te rassurer (en tout cas de mon point de vue). Pour le serpent en familier, l'idée est tentante, mais ça a été un peu trop vu dans les fics, je trouve... (Je n'ai pas de nom à te donner, mais je t'assure que tu peux en trouver plein...). Cependant, je crois qu'une des quinze famille aura justement un serpent comme familier (comme les Dumbledore avec les phénix).

Adenoide : C'est drôle parce que tu t'acharnes sur Albus alors que je crois que ma fic est l'une des rare à ne pas le montrer comme étant un vieux manipulateur/fou/dingue de citron xD. Je pense que même dans le canon, Albus garde trop de secrets pour lui, et comme je ne veux pas le faire OOC... Il faut bien garder ce trait de caractère. Dans la fic de polaris, Tissu de mensonges, il est aussi un peu cachotier... Mais en même temps, tu as raison, il n'a pas envie de perdre Ladislas... Merci beaucoup pour tes impressions en tout cas !

Serelya Prongs : OUI ! (insistes ça m'amuse xD). Si tu vois 'Anastasia' dis toi qu'elle a rencontré Wilhem... et que voilà voilà ! Réponse claire et précise, je dois l'avouer xD Merci beaucoup !

Helenya : Nope, Koldovstoretz ne va pas participer à la coupe de feu, car je garde les éléments du livre ! Mais Ladi va se retrouver à un moment donné à Poudlard.

Jack Sherlock Black-Londugbat : (note ; il n'y a pas de g dans londubat ? c'est pour faire un mix avec la version anglaise ?) Quelle violence contre Albus xD. Comme je l'ai dis à YuuKyun, Albus est cachotier dans le livre, et il ne va pas changer de sitôt. Oui, il est un peu con, mais c'est la vie. En espérant qu'il comprenne au bout d'un temps que s'il a perdu tous les gens qu'il aimait, c'était à cause des mensonges...

Miss lyli : T'inquiète, ça arrive au chapitre suivant ! :D

* * *

Rappel de personnages :

Amis de Ladislas de Koldovstoretz : Leonardo (attrapeur), Yakov (batteur), Edwin (poursuiveur), Alvis (gardien), Ava + 7ème année : Hans (batteur) et Anton (poursuiveur).

Entraîneur de l'équipe : Primakov.

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Le Championnat d'Europe de l'Est**

* * *

Les semaines passèrent tranquillement pour Ladislas qui était bien trop rapidement retourné à Koldovstoretz de l'avis de sa sœur. Heureusement, il avait pu voir son Grand-père avant de partir. Il avait trouvé Albus très fatigué, même si ce dernier avait tenté de faire bonne figure. Au final, le directeur de Poudlard n'était resté qu'une soirée où l'ambiance fut merveilleuse entre Sheshir qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher de temps à autre des remarques acerbes et Selena qui harcela son grand-père pour qu'il lui révèle enfin quel grand événement allait se passer l'année suivante.

Mai succéda à Avril et bientôt arriva l'heure du tournoi de Quidditch d'Europe de l'est. Vint avec cette échéance une nouvelle période où Primakov ordonna que chaque soir soit consacré à des entraînements, plus fatigants les uns que les autres. Son caractère ne s'améliorait pas, et même empirait avec le stress, n'aidant pas ses élèves qui devaient jongler entre les entraînements et les devoirs dans les autres matières. Les professeurs faisaient mine d'ignorer leur situation et ne se privaient pas pour les surcharger de travail, en vue des examens de fin d'année.

Cependant Ladislas était toujours heureux d'être là-bas, entouré de ses amis. Leonardo était de plus en plus excité à l'idée de rencontrer Viktor Krum au championnat, et même de lui faire face, étant lui-même attrapeur. Apparemment, le joueur mi- bulgare mi- russe était une vedette montante dans le milieu et, grâce à lui, l'équipe bulgare avait une chance de se retrouver en finale, même si la plupart des élèves russes de Koldovstoretz râlait qu'il n'appartienne pas à l'équipe russe.

Yakov et Ana continuaient de se chamailler allègrement, sous les regards amusés de leurs condisciples, dont Alvis qui avait décidé d'arrêter l'option vol l'année prochaine, ne supportant pas la pression qui ne faisait qu'augmenter à l'approche du championnat. Les deux septièmes années de l'équipe, Hans et Anton l'avaient encouragé car ils avaient bien remarqué qu'il n'avait commencé l'option que par amour pour le vol, et ne s'y retrouvait donc pas dans les entraînements quasi-professionnels de Primakov. Il avait été décidé que Leonardo, Yakov, Ladislas et Edwin continuent l'option en prenant trois nouveaux coéquipiers l'année prochaine, puisque Hans et Anton ne seraient plus à Koldovstoretz.

Entre les murs de l'école, la fin d'année se manifestait par l'excitation des élèves, dont la plupart avaient oublié que des examens les séparaient des vacances. Beaucoup parlaient déjà de la finale de Coupe du Monde de Quidditch qui se déroulerait en Angleterre. Même Akin souriait rêveusement lorsqu'il entendait parler de l'équipe d'Irlande.

Les cinquièmes années russes commençaient à angoisser en vue de leur service militaire, tandis que les camarades venants d'autres pays se trouvaient un stage ou une place dans une autre école. Les septièmes années, eux, avaient terminés leurs inscriptions dans les universités magiques, et se préparaient aux examens réputés difficiles de leurs prochaines écoles. Pour les autres années, chaque élève se voyait inviter par la directrice pour une discussion sur leurs options et futures orientations.

Une effervescence comme Ladislas n'avait jamais connu régnait dans les couloirs, tranchant singulièrement avec ce qu'il avait connu à Poudlard.

Comme le championnat de Quidditch avait lieu une semaine avant les examens de fin d'année, les élèves ayant pris l'option vol durent rapidement se mettre à leurs révisions, n'ayant pas droit à une semaine libre, contrairement aux autres élèves. De leur promotion, seule Ava accompagna le groupe d'amis de Ladislas à la bibliothèque pour les aider à réviser. La jeune fille donna ainsi l'intégralité de son cours de botanique au jeune Grindelwald qui n'avait jamais rien suivi dans cette matière qu'il jugeait inintéressante.

Enfin arriva la veille du championnat. Leonardo et Ladislas étaient dans leur chambre, pour préparer les affaires qu'ils emporteraient en Roumanie, pays où se déroulerait la compétition.

– Ladi ! S'écria Leonardo en se retournant vers son ami, le visage angoissé : Quel tee-shirt préfères-tu entre celui-ci et celui-là ?

Le russe observa les deux vêtements que lui proposaient son colocataire, tous deux noirs avec des symboles runiques argentés imprimés sur le devant.

– Hum… celui de droite ?

– Tu n'es pas convaincu. Moi non plus. Merlin, Ladi, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Débita à toute allure l'italien qui devenait hystérique à l'approche de l'heure fatidique.

– Prends les deux, lui conseilla son ami qui achevait sa valise. Il s'assit sur le lit et observa le basané naviguer entre leur chambre et la salle de bain, un air perdu inscrit sur le visage.

– Où sont mes rubans ? Je les avais posés sur mon bureau… Je ne peux pas partir sans pouvoir attacher mes cheveux… Ladi, sauve moi…

– Tu les as déjà mis dans ta valise, répondit le blond cendré en secouant sa tête de droite à gauche. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi stressé et se doutait que les prochains jours seraient horribles à vivre pour son ami comme pour lui.

– Tu es certain ? Non, je m'en serai rendu compte…, persistait l'italien en continuant de faire les cents pas. Où ai-je mis mes rubans ! Tu crois que si je demande à Ava, elle peut m'en prêter pour la semaine ?

Le jeune Grindelwald se pinça l'arête du nez et se leva pour s'agenouiller devant la valise qu'il fouilla, arrachant un cri étranglé chez Leonardo.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas tout déranger !

– Tiens, voilà tes rubans, fit Ladislas en lui montrant ses rubans pour cheveux qu'il avait effectivement déjà mis dans sa valise. Inutile d'aller voir Ava. Maintenant, finis de te préparer, le rendez-vous avec Primakov est dans dix minutes.

L'héritier Agazzi émit un deuxième cri et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour chercher ses différents gels douche tandis que Ladislas retournait à sa place initiale, sur son lit, attendant - presque - patiemment son ami. Huit minutes plus tard, ils dévalaient ensemble les escaliers de la tour de l'internat pour se rendre dans le réfectoire, où ils retrouvèrent les autres membres de l'option vol. Primakov arriva une minute plus tard comme une tempête, claquant la porte qui n'avait rien demandé.

– Bien ! Aboya-t-il à l'adresse de ses élèves. Comme vous le savez, l'examen de fin d'année en vol n'existe pas. Votre note sera donc uniquement basée sur votre classement. Et ne vous avisez pas de revenir si vous me faites honte, bande de feignants à la cervelle ramollie !

– Charmant, murmura Ladislas à l'oreille de Leonardo qui pouffa silencieusement.

– Maintenant, poursuivit leur entraîneur, je vais vous remettre un jeton avec l'emblème de l'école qui vous servira de portoloin. Ne le perdez pas car il servira également au retour. Si l'un de vous ne l'a plus à la fin de la semaine, il rentrera à pied ! Est-ce clair ?

Les élèves acquiescèrent mollement, irritant d'autant plus leur professeur.

– EST-CE CLAIR ? Hurla-t-il, son cri se répercutant contre les murs du réfectoire.

Cette fois-ci, les élèves crièrent leurs réponses à s'en briser les cordes vocales, arrachant un grognement approbateur à leur professeur qui commença la distribution tout en commentant à chaque nouvel élève qui passait devant lui :

– Grégor, tu as intérêt à être meilleur que ton empoté de frère ! Du nerf, Darski ! On ne part pas en vacances ! Tiens, tu as candidaté, toi ? Je croyais que tu avais abandonné… ça aurait été mieux pour tes coéquipiers je crois… Quoique vu leur niveau, un boulet en plus ne devrait pas les déranger ! Grindelwad… Ah Grindelwald ! Se reprit l'ancien attrapeur national du pays, j'ai obtenu que ton nom soit caché lors des commentaires, alors pas de gaffes, d'accord ?

– Merci, Monsieur, répondit Ladislas, un instant perdu par ce que lui disait son professeur. Comment je serai appelé alors ?

– T'ai-je donné l'autorisation de poser des questions ? Non ? Alors tais-toi ! Ordonna Primakov en passant à son voisin. Agazzi… c'est quoi ce tee-shirt ?

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les portoloins s'activaient, les emmenant dans une large plaine, dont la moitié avait été transformée en gigantesque terrain de camping, avec des centaines de tentes ordonnées selon les pays ou écoles. De chaque côté de la plaine, deux terrains de Quidditch avaient été installées avec d'immenses tribunes pour accueillir les visiteurs.

Primakov guida ses élèves sans perdre de temps à travers les rangées de tentes et finit par gagner celle qui annonçait - KOLDOVSTORETZ. PRIMAKOV -.

– Bon, annonça l'entraîneur en fixant dangereusement ses élèves. Voici vos tentes, vous vous décidez comme vous voulez pour la distribution, filles, garçons, je m'en fous, comme pour l'heure du couvre-feu… Je veux juste pas de problème.

Sur ces paroles très responsables, il tourna les talons et partit en direction de la tente qui faisait office de bar, laissant ses élèves se débrouiller. Ladislas échangea un regard surpris avec Leonardo qui haussa les épaules alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une tente proche de l'allée principale :

– Il fait toujours ça, apparemment, nota l'italien tout en entrant dans une tente qui leur paraissait acceptable. L'intérieur était bien plus grand que ne l'aurait cru Ladislas, qui fut une nouvelle fois émerveillé par la magie. La tente se divisait en un petit salon et quatre alcôves, dont l'une servait de salle de bain tandis que les autres étaient des chambres assez modestes, mais tout de même impressionnantes lorsqu'on savait qu'elles se trouvaient sous une tente ne faisait pas plus d'un mètre carré de l'extérieur.

Une note était accrochée au mur indiquant :

 _À l'intention des visiteurs,_

 _Merci de laisser ces lieux tels que vous les avez trouvés. L'association du championnat junior d'Europe de l'Est se réserve le droit de demander dédommagement en cas de délabrement du matériel._

 _Les horaires des différents matchs seront affichés à l'entrée des deux terrains, ainsi que devant la grande tente de l'association, située au centre de la plaine. Un drapeau jaune marque son entrée._

 _Lors du championnat, toute boisson alcoolisée est interdite pour les élèves MINEURS. Tout enfreinte à cette règle sera puni d'un renvoi IMMEDIAT ET DEFINITIF du championnat. Toute substance illicite trouvée entraînera le renvoi des élèves ayant eu connaissance de la présence de cette substance._

 _Note : Bien qu'elle ne soit pas considérée comme illicite dans tous les pays participants, nous rappelons que la poudre de fée est interdite. Les visiteurs s'engagent en entrant dans le championnat à se plier au règlement institué par l'association._

 _Merci de votre considération. L'association vous souhaite un joyeux championnat._

– Heu… Leonardo ? Appela Ladislas qui achevait sa lecture, tu peux me dire ce qu'est la poudre de fée ?

– Une drogue, répondit l'italien le plus naturellement possible en achevant de préparer son lit. Il tourna la tête en entendant le son étranglé de son ami et éclata de rire : Quoi ? Tu croyais que les moldus avaient le monopole ?

– C'est-à-dire qu'on ne m'en a jamais parlé ! S'exclama Ladislas en tentant de retrouver sa dignité, sans succès.

– Qui pourrait-en parler ? Se moqua Leonardo en riant de son ami. Ton grand-père ?

– Qui t'en a parlé, toi ? Se défendit Ladislas en riant également.

– Ce n'est pas la même chose, Ladi ! Ma famille _vend_ de la poudre de fée !

Le regard bleu-violet de Ladislas se troubla un instant avant qu'il ne se rappelle que l'hôtel Agazzi n'était qu'une façade pour cacher le marché noir qui s'y cachait derrière. Il tomba de son lit - qu'il avait choisi voisin de celui de Leonardo et explosa de rire.

– J'avais oublié ! Hoqueta-t-il entre deux gloussements. Merlin… J'ai oublié que mon meilleur ami était un futur mafieux !

– Au moins suis-je certain que tu ne traînes pas avec moi pour mon argent ou mon influence, sourit Leonardo en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

– Par contre, il est hors de question que je laisse Selena entrer dans cette famille de fou ! S'exclama Ladislas dont le rire ne fit que s'aggraver en voyant la mine horrifiée de son meilleur ami.

– Tu as vu la tienne ! L'attaqua le basané en prenant un air offensé. Moi je n'ai pas de Grindelwald ou de Dumbledore dans ma famille !

-On n'insulte pas ma famille impunément ! S'écria le jeune russe en sautant sur son ami, joignant son attaque à un cri de guerre tout à fait ridicule. Ils finirent par rouler au sol, tous deux morts de rire.

Le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits, Yakov, Alvis et Edwin étaient entrées dans leur tente et les regardaient comme s'ils eut perdu la tête.

– Je crois que nous ferions mieux de vous laisser seuls, finit par dire Edwin, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

– Que vas-tu imaginer, Edwin ! S'écria Leonardo en se relevant. Aurais-tu imaginé que l'amour de ma vie pouvait être autre que Selena…

– Sœur de Ladislas, ne l'oublions pas, se moqua Yakov.

– Nous vengions simplement l'honneur de nos familles respectives, sourit Ladislas en époussetant ses vêtements qui n'avaient pas apprécié les roulades au sol. Il s'étira avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé du salon.

– Je suis mort, grogna-t-il. Vous avez jeté un œil au programme des matchs ?

– Yep ! Répondit Alvis qui s'installa à ses côtés, poussant sans gêne les jambes de son ami. Nous commençons demain, à treize heures.

– Chouette, on pourra dormir ! S'enthousiasma le jeune Grindelwald en roulant sur le côté.

– C'est beau la force de la jeunesse…, se moqua Leonardo en s'asseyant sur lui, provoquant de vaines protestations de la part de son ami qui finirent rapidement en deuxième bataille, où prirent part Yakov, Edwin et Alvis.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient écroulés par terre, aussi essoufflés qu'après un échauffement de Primakov. Ils reprirent leur souffle en riant, profitant de ce bon moment passé ensemble. La soirée se déroula de la même façon, comme si en arrivant en Roumanie, les cinq adolescents avaient perdu le peu de maturité qu'ils avaient. Vers vingt-deux heures éclata une bataille d'oreillers qui réveillèrent les tentes de leurs camarades voisins, qui pour la plupart avaient des matchs tôt dans la matinée.

Ils finirent par s'endormir à minuit, complètement lessivés.

Le lendemain, ce fut les bruits de sifflets et d'applaudissements qui les réveillèrent. Les premiers matchs venaient de commencer, mais ils ne prirent pas la peine de bouger de leur tente pour les regarder, préférant passer la matinée au lit.

– C'est bientôt les vacances, s'exclama Leonardo alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner.

– Si Ava était là, elle dirait « Mais enfin, les garçons, il y a les examens ! » Singea Yakov, amusant toute la table qui éclata de rire.

– Même lorsqu'elle n'est pas là, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser à elle, se moqua Alvis en échangeant un regard complice avec Edwin, tandis que Leonardo faisait de même avec son colocataire.

Yakov s'étrangla et rétorqua :

– Je ne pense pas à elle ! C'est juste…

– Mais nous comprenons parfaitement, Yakov, fit très sérieusement Ladislas en lui empoignant l'épaule. Elle te manque, c'est tout à fait normal…

De nouveau, le brun s'étouffa dans son verre d'eau, sous le rire de ses amis, qui ne le lâchèrent pas de tout le repas, ni sur le chemin vers le terrain où ils allaient jouer. Hans et Anton eurent un sourire moqueur lorsqu'Edwin leur raconta l'histoire, mais ne firent pas de commentaires car Primakov venait d'arriver dans les vestiaires.

– Après l'hécatombe de ce matin avec l'équipe B, j'espère que vous ferez mieux, annonça-t-il en reniflant de mépris. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il était possible de faire pire. Ne le prenez pas comme un défi, les prévint-il avec un regard meurtrier. Je dois déjà survivre après ce massacre, ça me suffit, merci bien ! Capitaine ?

– Oui, Monsieur ? Répondit immédiatement Yakov, manquant de très peu de se mettre au garde-à-vous.

– Quelle est ta stratégie ? Aboya l'entraîneur qui passait en revue les capes de ses élèves.

– Stratégie très offensive, Monsieur, répondit aussitôt Yakov, qui développa pour son professeur, bien que l'équipe ait déjà entendue le plan à suivre : Les batteurs viseront en priorité le gardien pour laisser aux poursuiveurs les chances maximales de mettre le plus de buts. Leonardo empêchera l'attrapeur adverse d'atteindre le vif d'or en le collant à la semelle.

– Et le gardien ? Demanda Primakov, qui avait hoché la tête plusieurs fois pendant l'explication de Yakov, ce qui était plutôt bon signe.

– Le gardien ? Répéta Yakov, regardant ledit gardien, à savoir Alvis. Le gardien… gardera les buts ?

– FAUX ! Beugla aussitôt leur professeur, faisant sursauter Yakov qui se recroquevilla face à la colère de son professeur. Tu appelles ça une stratégie ! Misérable crétin… Et tu te dis capitaine ?

Il continua à marmonner des insultes dans sa barbe plusieurs instants devant Yakov qui blanchissait un peu plus à chaque nouvelle insulte.

– Je dois faire quoi, alors, Monsieur ? Demanda Alvis, voulant sauver son ami des griffes de l'ancien joueur national.

– Tu. Ne. Laisse. Passer. Aucun. But, répondit Primakov en hachant la phrase sous la colère. Son regard furieux se vrilla sur le gardien avant qu'il n'hurle : EST-CE CLAIR ?

– Oui, Monsieur ! Aucun But, Monsieur !

Le professeur de vol allait ajouter quelque chose, lorsqu'une voix venue de nulle part annonça :

– Le match entre Koldovstoretz et Bronja débutera dans cinq minutes. Je répète, le match entre Koldovstoretz et Bronja débutera dans cinq minutes.

– Bien… souffla Primakov en faisant craquer son cou. Bronja n'a pas une équipe très forte. Il est donc plus que normal que vous gagniez… De toute façon, si vous perdez… vous ne penserez même plus à vous plaindre…

Sur ces dernières paroles, il tourna les talons et quitta le vestiaire, laissant la plupart de ses élèves dans un état de grande perplexité.

– Je rêve, commença Ladislas en fronçant les sourcils, ou il nous a menacé ?

– Il nous a menacé, approuva Hans, qui finissait sa préparation. Il inspira un grand coup puis se tourna vers son capitaine. Il serait temps de se rendre sur le terrain, Yakov.

Yakov hocha la tête, encore un peu pâle, et les guida à travers les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au milieu du terrain. Les applaudissements de la foule excitèrent Ladislas qui bientôt senti l'adrénaline parcourir ses veines tandis qu'il faisait face à ses adversaires.

Il s'envola d'un coup de pied puissant et se mit en place entre Anton et Edwin. Encore au sol, Yakov serra la main au capitaine de l'équipe de Bronja avant de s'envoler, tandis que Leonardo se plaçait en face de l'autre attrapeur.

L'arbitre attendit un instant avant de libérer le vif d'or et siffler le début du match.

Trois heures plus tard et des poussières, le match s'achevait avec la victoire écrasante de l'équipe de Yakov. Le score s'élevait à 430 et 30 pour l'équipe de Bronja.

Les joueurs de l'équipe gagnante entrèrent joyeusement dans le vestiaire, après le très court discours de leur capitaine qui s'était précipité vers les douches, comme la plupart des autres. Le match avait été intense, sous un soleil assez chaud pour la saison, et ils n'avaient jamais autant transpiré.

Leonardo reprit son meilleur ami dans une étreinte, sans se soucier que ce dernier soit encore trempé par sa douche.

– On a été parfait ! S'enthousiasma l'italien, dont les yeux brillaient de mille feux, comme lors de sa rencontre avec Selena. Hans, ton cognard… l'autre gardien n'a rien pu faire pour l'éviter ! Et Alvis… Alvis ! T'as arrêté combien de fois le souaffle ? Vingt, non, trente fois ?

– Les poursuiveurs ont fait un travail d'enfer ! Renchérit Alvis qui avait rosi suite au compliment de son ami basané. Vous avez marqué vingt-huit buts, ce n'est pas rien !

– Action, Coordination, Domination ! Expliqua dans un rire Anton qui prit son camarade Hans sous le bras pour lui ébouriffer ses cheveux roux. Tu l'aurais cru toi, qu'on gagnerait un match avec cette équipe ?

Alors que les quatrièmes années s'indignaient des paroles de leur aîné, Hans rit à son tour et rétorqua :

– Evidemment, sinon je ne me serai jamais engagé ! Quand je pense que les autres sont déjà disqualifiés ! Ils doivent être verts à l'heure qu'il est !

L'autre septième voulut renchérir, mais se tut à l'arrivée de Primakov qui entra dans le vestiaire avec sa douceur naturelle. La porte claqua bruyamment contre le mur alors qu'il se plaçait au centre de la pièce, jaugeant tour à tour chacun de ses élèves.

– Bien, annonça-t-il, après un long moment. Je pense que vous avez été déjà bien mieux que les artichauts de ce matin mais également… acceptable. Vous vous êtes tenu à votre stratégie et par conséquent vous avez passablement gagné.

– Passablement ? S'étrangla Leonardo. On a gagné avec plus de quatre cents points d'avance !

– C'est bien ce que je disais, répliqua Primakov, imperturbable. Il claqua ses mains ensemble et poursuivit : Le temps que le premier tour d'élimination se termine, vous avez encore un jour et demi pour vous préparer au prochain match. Donc, toi - il pointa Alvis - tu vas t'entraîner à ne laisser aucun souaffle passer tandis que tes camarades poursuiveurs s'exerceront aux figures supérieures. L'attrapeur, je vais te filer un vif d'or trafiqué, trois fois plus rapide, trois fois plus vicieux. Bonne chance pour l'attraper. Resteront les batteurs qui amélioreront leurs tirs. Des questions ?

Les joueurs se turent et l'entraîneur quitta les vestiaires, hautement satisfait de son discours, qui avait complètement refroidi ses élèves.

– C'est moi ou normalement, il aurait dû… Commença Leonardo avec une grimace dégoûtée, nous féliciter et nous dire de nous reposer ?

– Dans le normalement, tu entends quelqu'un d'autre que Primakov, soupira Ladislas en se laissant tomber sur le banc, dépité lui aussi.

Malheureusement pour eux, les ordres de Primakov étaient inflexibles et ils passèrent une bonne partie du lendemain sur l'un des terrains mis à disposition des joueurs. Néanmoins, cela eut comme effet d'améliorer encore leur technique, si bien qu'ils gagnèrent une nouvelle fois leur deuxième match et le troisième, sans pourtant que leur entraîneur ne les félicite une seule fois. A chaque fin de match, il venait dans leurs vestiaires pointer leurs défauts et leur ordonner de faire de nouveaux exercices qui, à chaque fois s'avéraient être parfaits pour leur faire perdre de mauvaises habitudes ou améliorer l'exécution d'une figure périlleuse.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent en demi-finale après avoir vaincu l'équipe junior de Pologne.

Après le discours de Primakov, ils allèrent tous dans leurs tentes respectives, se séparant donc des deux septièmes années, car le match ayant duré plus longtemps que les autres, il s'était achevé vers vingt et une heure.

– Je suis mort, grogna Ladislas en se roulant en boule dans son lit dans l'espoir de diminuer les courbatures qu'il aurait le lendemain.

– Tu dis ça chaque soir, remarqua Alvis en roulant des yeux.

– Je suis mort chaque soir ! Répliqua le jeune Grindelwald en fermant les yeux. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt, rêvant de souaffle et de vif d'or toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri épouvanté le réveille en plein sursaut.

– C'est horrible ! Criait Yakov, qui pour l'occasion était tombé à genou, en milieu de la tente.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ladislas, tout hagard. Il tenta de se lever mais échoua, cloué au lit par de douloureuses courbatures qui le firent grogner alors qu'il se renfonçait dans le matelas.

– On joue contre l'équipe de Durmstrang ! Se lamenta son ami, qui se prenait les cheveux dans les mains avec désespoir.

– Et alors ? Bailla le blond cendré en remuant doucement le bras droit pour le réveiller.

– Et alors, on va devoir jouer contre Krum, qui en tant qu'élève n'est pas considéré comme joueur professionnel, alors même qu'il joue en tant que tel en ce moment même pour le coupe du monde de Quidditch !

Ladislas déglutit bruyamment, prenant conscience de leur peu de chance de gagner. Les autres coéquipiers grimacèrent, excepté Leonardo qui se mit à sautiller de joie :

– Vous vous rendez compte ? Je vais jouer contre Krum ! S'écria-t-il, tout excité à l'idée de combattre l'attrapeur star du moment.

– Tu vas _perdre_ contre Krum, rectifia Alvis, qui se dirigea tranquillement vers les douches. Vous savez, je pense qu'on aura une bonne note, puisqu'on est déjà en demi-finale. Même Primakov devra admettre qu'on avait aucune chance face à Krum.

– On peut toujours changer de stratégie, réfléchit Yakov qui s'était relevé pour s'attabler devant un parchemin vierge.

– Elle est très bien notre stratégie, grogna Edwin. On a aucune chance, Yakov. Mais on va quand même jouer et tenter de marquer un maximum de buts pour équilibrer le score. Donc Leonardo tu suis Krum et tu le distrais, d'accord ? Il ne faut pas que Krum attrape le vif d'or avant qu'on ait au moins marqué dix buts.

L'italien hocha gravement la tête puis s'assit sur le canapé dans l'idée d'entretenir son balai. La matinée s'écoula rapidement alors que la pression montait peu à peu dans la tente des quatrièmes années. Finalement, après un léger déjeuner, ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain où se déroulerait la rencontre. Hans et Anton les rattrapèrent avant qu'ils n'atteignent les vestiaires.

– Bon, on est déjà arrivé là, c'est vraiment bien ! Annonça Hans en tentant d'être positif.

– C'est vrai que c'est plutôt bien, renchérit Anton. Ça fait longtemps qu'une équipe n'était pas arrivé aussi loin…

– Espérons que Primakov s'en souvienne, pria Yakov en s'habillant, comme ses joueurs qui se changèrent rapidement avant de réécouter la stratégie. Ils attendirent ensuite patiemment l'heure du match, assis sur les bancs du vestiaire. Etrangement, Primakov ne se montra pas, et ils entrèrent sur le terrain sans le voir, ce qui leur allait très bien.

Comme c'était la demi-finale, les gradins étaient remplis de sorciers, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la pression que ressentait Ladislas. Après une brève poignée de main de leurs capitaines, les joueurs s'envolèrent et se placèrent en cercle, s'affrontant du regard tandis que Leonardo et Krum se faisaient face un peu plus haut.

Les joueurs de Durmstrang ne semblaient pas très accueillants. Ils avaient tous une carrure musclée, un peu trop peut-être, et regardaient leurs adversaires de Koldovstoretz avec férocité.

L'arbitre laissa s'échapper le vif d'or et siffla, marquant le début du match. Aussitôt, Ladislas plongea vers le souaffle qu'il attrapa brillamment avant de le lancer vers Anton pour se diriger vers les buts adverses. Le septième année marqua rapidement avant de revenir au centre du terrain pour intercepter la balle.

Ils s'aperçurent que si l'équipe de Durmstrang était arrivée jusqu'en demi-finale, ce n'était que par l'agilité de Krum qui attrapait le vif d'or, donnant cent cinquante points à son équipe. La défense de leur équipe était une vraie passoire, et Ladislas put marquer cinq buts sans aucun problème, enchaînant les figures acrobatiques qui, à chaque fois, enthousiasmèrent le public.

A un moment donné, Hans réussit à toucher violemment l'un des poursuiveurs de Durmstrang avec un cognard, laissant le champ libre à Anton pour qu'il marque de son pied son quatrième but. Pendant ce temps, Leonardo suivait Krum à la trace, l'empêchant par tous les moyens d'apercevoir le vif d'or, même si cela signifiait également que l'italien ne le cherchait pas non plus.

– Ladi, à toi ! Cria Edwin en effectuant une passe tout en évitant un cognard.

Le jeune Grindelwald, agacé par un poursuiveur adverse qui ne cessait de se cogner à son éclair de feu, tourna la tête vers son ami, mais ne put rattraper le souaffle qui tomba dans le vide. Sans réfléchir, le russe bascula son balai en avant et suivit la balle dans un piqué qui attira tous les regards des spectateurs. Même le commentateur du match, qui n'avait jusqu'alors cessé de se focaliser sur Krum, s'écria :

– Regardez ! L'un des poursuiveurs de Koldovstoretz a amorcé une descente en piqué pour rattraper le souaffle ! Son balai est… Oui, il est parfaitement perpendiculaire en sol ! Merlin, il faut qu'il s'accroche bien, sinon il va finir écrasé…

Ladislas grimaça à l'entente de cette dernière phrase et accéléra.

– Il… Il a lâché son balai ! Mais il est fou ! … ! Il a rattrapé le souaffle ! Mesdames et Messieurs, ce que nous venons de voir est incroyable ! On aurait dit une feinte de Wronsky !

– Bravo Ladi ! Cria Edwin alors que Ladislas remontait en chandelle pour ensuite foncer vers les buts adverses et marquer puissamment, sous la clameur des spectateurs.

– Il l'a fait ! 120 à 10 pour Koldovstoretz ! Hurla le commentateur dans son mégaphone. Mais que vois-je ? Krum amorce lui aussi une descente en piqué ! Aurait-il vu le vif ? L'attrapeur de Koldovstoretz s'élance à sa suite, ils plongent tous deux…. Oui c'est le vif d'or ! Mais… Un cognard venant de Koldovstoretz obligent les deux attrapeurs à rebrousser chemin ! Bien joué gamin !

Ladislas recommença à respirer et suivit Edwin qui avait le souaffle, ayant profité de la distraction des autres joueurs pour reprendre la balle. Il marqua rapidement, avant de retourner au centre du terrain, formant une défense contre les deux poursuiveurs adverses, grandement handicapés depuis que leur comparse avait été touché par le cognard de Hans.

Ils marquèrent encore deux buts avant que Krum n'attrape finalement le vif d'or, marquant la fin du match, et la victoire de Durmstrang.

– C'était fantastique ! Cria le commentateur, qui n'en revenait toujours pas. 150 à 160 ! Voilà de quoi raviver le conflit qui oppose nombre de joueurs de Quidditch ! Faut-il laisser un si grand bonus à l'équipe qui attrape le vif d'or, voilà la question ! Quoi qu'il en soit, on se souviendra de l'équipe de Koldovstoretz qui a brillé ce soir, et nous espérons la revoir l'année prochaine !

Ladite équipe de Koldovstoretz se posa rapidement au sol et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers les vestiaires, complètement épuisés, notamment les poursuiveurs, qui malgré leur défaite, étaient particulièrement fiers de ce qu'ils avaient accomplis. En entrant dans les vestiaires, ils se trouvèrent nez à nez avec Primakov.

Les joueurs, résignés, s'assirent sur le banc, en l'attente de leur mise à mort par leur professeur. Celui-ci inspira une fois et s'écria :

– AGAZZI ! Tu n'aurais pas pu le gêner encore deux minutes, le temps de laisser à tes camarades l'occasion de marquer encore deux fois ? Même s'il est vrai que les poursuiveurs auraient pu se dépêcher au lieu d'exécuter des figures acrobatiques ! ET LE GARDIEN ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit qu'un bon gardien ne laissait passer aucun souaffle ? C'est bien beau les batteurs de défoncer un poursuiveur, mais pourquoi ne pas avoir visé Krum ? C'était lui votre véritable adversaire ! C'est à cause de lui que vous avez perdu !

Son regard passa sur chacun de ses élèves, tous ratatinés, et il reprit :

– C'est à cause de lui… Et pas de la vôtre. Vous avez superbement bien joué, et personne ne pourra dire le contraire. On ne se souviendra pas de la minable finale qui opposera cette équipe de manchots et celle d'Albanie. On se souviendra de la coordination parfaite des poursuiveurs, des lancés parfaitement exécutés des batteurs, de la ténacité de l'attrapeur, du sang-froid du gardien de l'équipe de Koldovstoretz !

Il fixa un instant le vide avant de se réécrier :

– Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Vous êtes des poissons ? Alors fermez la bouche, et lavez-vous, c'est une infection, ici !

– Oui, Monsieur ! Crièrent ses élèves en se levant, les yeux embués de larmes. C'était la première fois - et sans doute la dernière - qu'il leur parlait ainsi. Le passage à la douche fut donc incroyablement joyeux, même s'ils avaient perdu. En rentrant dans leur tente, Hans et Anton remercièrent les quatrièmes années, et insistèrent sur le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais autant amusé qu'avec eux, en vol. Les aînés leur ordonnèrent ensuite de finir en finale l'année prochaine, même s'ils ne seraient plus là pour les aider. C'est donc émus que les quatrièmes années se couchèrent ce soir-là.

Comme prévu, ce fut l'équipe de Durmstrang qui gagna le lendemain à la finale, mais cela importa peu, car cela n'était dû que par la présence de Krum dans l'équipe.

– C'est pas grave, assura une nouvelle fois Yakov, durant la dernière soirée en Roumanie, avant qu'il ne rentre à Koldovstoretz, où les attendait leur semaine d'examens de fin d'année. L'année prochaine Krum rattrapera son service militaire et on aura le champ libre pour gagner !

– En fait, Krum ne va pas le rattraper l'année prochaine mais dans un an, rectifia Edwin en baillant.

– Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Ladislas, intrigué.

– Durmstrang a refusé de laisser partir ses sixièmes années pour l'année qui vient. Apparemment, il se passe quelque chose dans l'école. Donc Krum passera son service militaire en même temps que vous !

– Déjà qu'il aurait dû le faire cette année…, grogna Yakov. On aurait pu gagner...

– Oui mais il y avait la coupe du monde de Quidditch ! Le défendit Alvis en roulant des yeux.

– Et l'année prochaine… C'est quoi ? Interrogea Leonardo avec curiosité.

– Quelque chose qui concerne Poudlard et Beauxbâtons, répondit Ladislas, de plus en plus intrigué par ce qui allait se passer l'année d'après.

Ses amis le regardèrent, surpris par ses révélations, mais ne trouvèrent pas ce qui pouvait en retourner et se couchèrent rapidement, puisqu'il leur faudrait se lever tôt le lendemain pour rentrer à Koldovstoretz et réviser pendant les quelques heures qu'il leur restait avant les examens. De son côté, Ladislas s'endormit en réfléchissant à l'événement qui occuperait trois grandes écoles d'Europe pour un an, se promettant de faire cracher le morceau à son grand-père pendant les vacances.

* * *

Long chapitre, non ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je dois avouer que les matchs de Quidditch ne sont pas toujours évident à décrire...

En tout cas, on se rapproche de la quatrième année à grand pas ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de mon petit changement concernant la nationalité de Krum ? Si vous faîtes le calcul, vous pouvez aboutir à une conclusion intéressante pour le sixième année de Ladi !

Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot encourageant pour l'auteur ! Merci !


	22. Conseil d'orientation

Coucou ! Voici donc le chapitre 21 qui clôt HP3 si je puis dire ainsi... J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous aimerez également ce que je vais faire avec HP4 ! Il est possible que je prenne légèrement du retard dans ma publication hebdomadaire, même si je vais tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas. Bref, bonne lecture !

Merci à mes merveilleuses betas : Miis, Marion et ElwennSnape !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Jack Sherlock Black-Londugbat : Tu as tout compris pour Krum ! Chapeau, c'est vraiment exactement ce qui va se passer ! Pour Ladi et le Tournoi, je ne sais pas encore avec qui il va parler -mais tu as raison, il sera là au bal- et je ne suis même pas certaine que Ron sache pour le nom de Selena. Et non pour a question Harry Potter/Ladislas Grindelwald : Celui qui a mis son nom dans la coupe n'a plu de raison de le faire (dans ma fic).

Miss lyli : Ladi reste et restera un attrapeur de très grande qualité ^^

ladyhinata : (désolé pour ton pseudo mais le site a du mal avec lui...) Merci beaucoup ! et non, comme Koldovstoretz ne va pas participer, mais Ladi sera à Poudlard à un moment ou un autre...

Helenya : Merci beaucoup ! Pour la finale de la coupe du monde, je n'ai pas fait grand chose, puisque j'ai repris une grande partie des descriptions du livre. J'adore Primakov -même si je ne le voudrais certainement pas comme prof ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

YuuKyun : Ah, sorry... En même temps, c'est pas comme si j'allais les mettre ensemble si ça peut te rassurer ! Mais pour t'aider à comprendre ce rapprochement rapide, Ladi se voit en Zoran : un garçon solitaire, un peu maigre, avec des cheveux comme lui, ect. Du coup, il prend la place d'un grand frère protecteur, comme lui aurait voulu en avoir un. Merci beaucoup !

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Conseil d'orientation**

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur le bureau de la directrice de Koldovstoretz. Ladislas posa un pied dans la pièce, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire.

– Ah, Monsieur Grindelwald, s'exclama sa professeur d'occlumencie, qui, derrière son bureau rangeait des dossiers. Votre camarade vient de partir.

Le jeune russe hocha la tête et osa s'avancer vers la chaise en face de la directrice. Cette dernière l'invita d'un geste à s'asseoir, tout en fouillant dans ses dossiers.

– Je suis navrée, je ne retrouve plus votre dossier. Attendez un instant, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

De nouveau, Ladislas acquiesça et se retrouva seul, tandis que Isadora Ozerov partait dans une salle attenante à son bureau qui contenait l'ensemble de ses dossiers. Le blond cendré expira longuement, légèrement nerveux.

A la fin de la semaine d'examen de fin d'année, il était convenu que chaque élève soit reçu par la directrice avant de rentrer chez lui pour les vacances d'été. Le rendez-vous servait à revoir l'année écoulée, les changements si besoin d'options, et bien évidemment à parler orientation. Et contrairement à ses amis, qui avait tous en tête une idée de ce qu'ils voudraient faire plus tard, Ladislas ne savait absolument pas quel pourrait être sa future profession.

– Voilà ! Annonça la directrice en revenant, une liasse de papiers à la main. Elle s'assit tout en parcourant les parchemins et finit par dire : Bien, je crois que vous vous êtes parfaitement intégré à l'école. D'après vos résultats, on pourrait croire que vous avez toujours été à Koldovstoretz. Vous devriez remercier votre précepteur, il devait être très doué…

Ladislas sourit à l'évocation de Skeeny qui aurait violemment rougi s'il avait été présent.

– Je vois d'excellents résultats en sortilèges, métamorphose et défense contre les forces du mal, poursuivit Isadora. En histoire de la magie aussi… En revanche, pour ce qui est de la botanique et des soins aux créatures magiques…

– Je ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup à ces matières, confessa Ladislas en reniflant.

– Je vois ça. Pour ce qui est des soins aux créatures magiques, vous avez la possibilité de l'arrêter l'année prochaine. Comme pour l'astronomie, où je vois que vous n'avez qu'acceptable. Cela vous convient-il ?

– Et la botanique ?

– Vous êtes obligé de garder cette matière, mais comme ce ne sera pas une spécialité, vous n'aurez que… deux heures par semaine ? Pratiquement rien, comparé aux autres matières, le rassura l'adulte avec un sourire encourageant. Mais parlons maintenant de ces autres matières… Vous savez que l'on choisit ses spécialités en fonction de la profession envisagée.

– Oui, grimaça l'étudiant.

– Pas d'idée ? Devina l'enseignante, qui continua après la réponse de son élève. Ce n'est pas grave, au vu de tes résultats. Je pense que tu devrais continuer duel et occlumencie, puisque tu te débrouilles très bien. Ensuite, potion, étant donné tes notes tout à fait acceptables. Cela permet l'entrée à beaucoup de concours, notamment celui des aurors, si cela te tente.

– Auror ? Répéta Ladislas, songeur, qui n'avait même pas saisi le tutoiement de son professeur.

– Tu as également l'étude des runes, lut la directrice qui releva les yeux vers lui : Veux-tu garder cette option ?

– Oui, j'aimerai bien.

– Pas de problème. Ah, et enfin… l'option vol ! Ah oui, Igor m'avait parlé de ça… Tu as l'une des meilleures notes que je n'ai jamais vues…

– Ah bon ?

– Effort exceptionnel ! Je croyais que c'était impossible avec Igor. Toute ton équipe a cette note. Mais ne lui en parle pas, il pourrait décider de la baisser, rit l'enseignante.

– Je compte aussi garder cette option, fit Ladislas, qui sentait qu'il le regretterait. Mais même s'il avait beaucoup souffert lors des entraînements par temps de tempête, même s'il avait été exténué lorsque Primakov les gardait après minuit, il adorait ça. Vraiment.

– Bien… Je te propose un renforcement en métamorphose et en sortilège que tu prendras tous deux comme spécialité, présenta Isadora.

– Pourquoi pas en défense contre les forces du mal ?

– Tu as déjà duel, répondit Isadora en se relevant. Donc, tu arrêtes l'astronomie et soins aux créatures magiques, et prends la spécialité métamorphose et sortilège. Parfait. Maintenant, j'aimerai te parler d'une idée que j'ai eu avec Nikolai.

Ladislas haussa un sourcil à l'entente du prénom de son professeur de métamorphose. Il remua sur son siège tout en écoutant la directrice.

– Comme tu as d'excellents résultats dans sa matière et que tu as de bonnes capacités pour la méditation… commença-t-elle avant de se couper elle-même. Je sais que tu ne veux pas commencer la légimencie… Donc je pensais que tu pourrais peut-être essayer une formation pour être animagus.

Si Ladislas avait hoché à l'évocation de la légimencie qui ne le tentait toujours pas, il s'étrangla lorsque la question de devenir animagus arriva. Il n'avait jamais pensé que cela pouvait être appris si tôt.

– Disons qu'il faut se concentrer, et ce n'est pas donné à tous, surtout à ton âge, accorda Isadora qui poursuivit aussitôt : Mais comme cela fait un an que tu médites…

– Mais comment je ferai ? Demanda Ladislas. Je veux dire, en termes de cours ?

– Et bien comme ça se travaille surtout par la méditation, je te proposerai bien un simple suivi de Nikolai et moi. Nous te fournirons les livres qui parle de l'apprentissage pour devenir animagus, et lorsque tu en auras besoin, tu viendras nous poser les questions que tu veux. Ce ne sera pas noté, ajouta-t-elle. Et si tu sens que tu n'y arrives pas, tu pourras bien évidemment arrêter. Je te le propose car tu as les capacités, sans aucune obligation de ta part.

Ladislas ne mit pas longtemps à accepter et offrit son plus beau sourire à la directrice qui lui rendit tout en lui tendant le portoloin qui l'amènerait en Allemagne.

– Je te passerai un livre théorique sur les animagi au Conseil, fit-elle alors que le portoloin s'activait.

Le soir même, il rapporta la proposition de sa directrice, alors qu'il dînait en compagnie de Selena et Albus.

– Ça serait génial si tu pouvais réussir ! S'enthousiasma immédiatement sa sœur avant de poursuivre : Mais de toute façon tu vas réussir ! N'est-ce pas ?

– Je vais faire tout mon possible, s'amusa Ladislas qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux, plus qu'heureux de pouvoir rester avec elle pendant un mois et demi. Il se tourna ensuite vers son grand-père pour lui demander :

– Tu penses que je serai quel animal ?

– Cela dépend, réfléchit Albus, songeur. Beaucoup de facteurs entrent en jeu… Ton caractère, ta puissance, l'animal familial…

– L'animal familial ? Répéta Ladislas, les yeux pétillants. Tu veux dire que je pourrai être un phénix ?

– Il se peut, en effet que tu sois un phénix, mais, comme je viens de le dire, cela dépend de beaucoup de choses… Je pense notamment à la magie de Gellert et aussi… - Albus s'arrêta, son regard glissant sur Selena - de ce que tu as vécu dans ton ancienne famille.

Ladislas manqua de peu de toucher son front, les yeux écarquillés.

– Mais, tu m'avais dit que cela n'avait aucun effet ! S'exclama-t-il avec horreur. Il avait cru qu'une fois devenu Ladislas Grindelwald, sa cicatrice et tout ce qui s'en rapportait disparaîtrait.

– Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Ladislas… soupira Albus

– Et si vous arrêtiez de me mettre à l'écart de cette conversation ? Fit alors Selena, un brin agacé de se sentir aussi exclue.

Aussitôt Albus ouvrit la bouche en ayant l'air désolé, mais son petit-fils fut plus rapide et débita rapidement :

– J'étais Harry Potter avant d'être Ladislas Grindelwald.

Un long silence prit place après sa révélation. Albus avait fermé les yeux et semblait plus fatigué que jamais, tandis que Selena regardait son frère comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Même Sheshir se taisait, depuis le coin où il mangeait la souris qu'il avait chassé pendant l'après-midi. Ladislas quant à lui se sentait enfin soulagé du poids de ce secret qui avait pesé sur lui pendant plus d'un an. Il détestait mentir à sa soeur en qui il avait une confiance absolue, et quitte à se faire disputer par son grand-père, au moins il ne se sentirait plus mal à chaque fois que son enfance serait évoquée.

– Harry Potter ? Souffla finalement Selena après un long moment.

Son jumeau grimaça et répondit :

– Je n'ai pas vraiment choisi…

Sa sœur acquiesça tandis que son regard glissait sur Albus.

– Tu m'avais dit quoi, déjà ? Articula-t-elle, à mi-voix, le visage déformé par la colère et l'émotion. Qu'il était en sécurité ? Que tu prenais toutes les précautions nécessaires ? Qu'il était heureux là où il était ?

– Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, murmura Albus d'une voix brisée.

– Et tu ne pouvais pas plutôt t'occuper de ton petit-fils ! S'écria enfin la jeune fille qui se leva brusquement, ses yeux virant au violet sous l'effet de la colère.

Ladislas se crispa, se sentant de trop dans cette conversation et se fit très petit alors que son grand-père répondait :

– Je ne pouvais pas… Ladi était alors le héros de la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre ! Ils seraient à un moment donné remontés jusqu'à mon nom… C'était trop dangereux…

– Tu m'as promis… fulmina Selena en tournant autour de la grande table. Tu m'as promis qu'il était heureux !

– Parfois on fait des erreurs et… j'ai fait une erreur, avoua le directeur de Poudlard, dont les yeux ne pétillaient plus du tout.

– Peut-être devrais-tu enfin comprendre que chaque mensonge aux personnes que tu aimes est une erreur et que tu n'es pas le seul à en souffrir ! Cracha la jeune fille avec une violence assez inhabituelle chez elle.

Le visage déjà pâle du mage blanc perdit ses dernières couleurs. Selena recula d'un pas, elle-même choquée par la virulence de sa phrase, et quitta la cuisine en claquant la porte. Albus ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le vieil homme semblait sous le choc, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Ladislas eut pitié de lui.

L'étudiant de Koldovstoretz s'agenouilla devant son grand-père et lui prit les mains pour faire les mêmes caresses que Gellert lui avait fait à Nurmengard. Il savait pour l'avoir vécu que ses massages étaient extrêmement apaisants et c'était la meilleur des choses qu'ils pouvaient faire pour réconforter son grand-père. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence, le temps que le plus vieux des deux reprenne ses esprits. Albus finit par retrouver des couleurs mais semblait encore blessé et perdu.

– Elle va te pardonner, murmura Ladislas en tentant de le rassurer.

Son grand-père baissa ses yeux bleus sur lui et demanda d'une voix très basse :

– Et toi ? Vas-tu réussir à me pardonner pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait ?

Ladislas esquissa un léger sourire tout en secouant la tête :

– Cela fait longtemps que je t'ai pardonné, Grand-père.

Le petit-fils se releva pour étreindre son grand-père qui le remercia plusieurs fois, la voix brisée par l'émotion. Ils se séparèrent après un moment qui sembla durer une éternité pour Ladislas qui aurait voulu rester longtemps encore dans les bras de son grand-père. Le mage blanc s'excusa auprès de lui et repartit à Poudlard pour une grande assemblée. Il promit à Ladislas avant de quitter la cuisine qu'il passerait voir Selena pour s'excuser.

Après le départ de son grand-père, Ladislas resta un moment dans la cuisine. Il finit par monter rapidement les escaliers pour arriver devant la porte de sa sœur, où Sheshir grattait furieusement le bois en miaulant avec désespoir face à la porte close. Ladislas ouvrit rapidement la porte pour trouver la chambre de sa sœur plongée dans le noir. Il fit quelque pas dans l'obscurité jusqu'à trouver le lit.

Sa main chercha à l'aveugle sa sœur, qu'il étreignit une fois qu'il l'eut trouvée. Sheshir vint s'ajouter à eux, ronronnant dans l'espoir de réconforter sa maîtresse. Celle-ci resta silencieuse un long moment avant de marmonner :

– Harry Potter, donc ?

Ladislas émit un léger rire et caressa les cheveux de Selena tout en débutant le récit de son histoire, en commençant par la description d'un placard à balais, situé sous l'escalier du 4, Privet Drive.

Il ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur son enfance chez les Dursley, ne souhaitant pas dégoûter Selena des moldus et passa rapidement à sa découverte du monde des sorciers, avec Hagrid, le Chemin de Traverse, et bien évidemment Poudlard.

Il raconta tout, sa rencontre avec Ron Weasley, les cours de potions avec l'horrible directeur des serpentard, comment il connaissait Draco Malfoy et son ami Blaise Zabini, son aventure pour sauver la pierre philosophale des griffes de Quirrell, puis sa seconde année, avec la Chambre des Secrets, le duel où il avait parlé fourchelangue, les semaines suivantes où les élèves ne lui parlaient plus…

Et enfin, sa convocation au bureau de Dumbledore, où Albus lui avait tout raconté.

A la fin du récit, Selena émit un rire léger, qui rassura son frère.

– Tu ne t'ennuies pas maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle en se collant à lui, alors qu'il se mettait à rire.

– Non ! Je suis servi avec Koldovstoretz et ma famille ! Répondit-il en fermant les yeux.

– Et… Selena hésita mais poursuivit : Tu es heureux ?

La réponse de son frère ne se fit pas attendre.

– Plus que jamais.

* * *

Tom sortit de l'auberge miteuse dans laquelle il logeait depuis une bonne semaine et longea l'allée des embrumes pour se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse. Celui-ci n'avait guère changé en cinquante ans. Ollivander vendait toujours ses baguettes, Fleury et Bott leur livres et Tom servait les clients du Chaudron Baveur avec le même sourire édenté. S'il y avait une chose que les sorciers n'aimaient pas, c'était le changement, et ça, Tom l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps.

Les yeux noirs du jeune sorcier scrutèrent l'allée commerçante, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la banque des sorciers. Il avait dû se reposer après son voyage, qui avait été une succession de transplanage jusqu'à Londres, ce qui l'avait fortement agacé. Cela faisait à présent un an qu'il était sorti du journal et pourtant, la fatigue l'assomait toujours. C'est pourquoi, en parallèle avec ses affaires, il faisait des recherches sur les horcruxes, en espérant que les découvertes les concernant aient avancés en un demi-siècle.

En entrant à Gringotts, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson d'excitation. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il ce moment ?

– C'est pour quoi ? Demanda le gobelin depuis son comptoir avec une impolitesse affligeante. Mais cela ne gêna pas outre mesure Tom qui offrit son plus beau sourire au banquier avant de déclarer d'une voix charmeuse :

– J'aimerai avoir accès au coffre de Tom Riddle.

La créature leva enfin les yeux de con livre de compte pour les poser sur son visiteur à la demande si particulière. Ses lèvres se fendirent en un faux sourire alors qu'il descendait de son siège pour guider son client. Le chemin jusqu'au coffre ne fut pas long, puisque ce dernier était récent, pour les gobelins, du moins et se trouvait donc dans les niveaux supérieurs, proche de la surface.

– Devrais-je m'inquiéter du manque de sécurité, Monsieur... ? Interrogea Tom, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres.

– Ragnok, répondit le gobelin. Et je ne crois pas nécessaire de vérifier votre identité, Monsieur Riddle. Après tout, votre nom est peu connu des sorciers et les rares qui en auraient connaissance ont bien trop peur de l'utiliser. De plus, votre coffre ne contient rien qui n'ait de valeur, alors…

Tom retint de peu le grognement de colère et entra en silence dans son coffre, ignorant le mépris ouvertement affiché de Ragnok. Cependant, dut reconnaître le sorcier, il avait raison. Son coffre était exigu et ne contenait qu'une maigre pile de gallions, un reste de sa bourse de Poudlard. Il en prit une poignée généreuse et sortit rapidement, devant la grimace supérieure du banquier.

– Evidemment, vous ne direz rien de ma présence ici, à quiconque, ordonna Tom alors qu'il quittait le gobelin dont le sourire s'élargit.

– Evidemment, répéta Ragnok. Ce ne serait pas profitable à Gringotts… Perdre un client comme vous serait … regrettable.

Tom salua sèchement l'hypocrite gobelin et tourna les talons pour retourner sur le chemin de Traverse. En passant devant une boutique d'apothicaire, il vérifia à travers son reflet que son glamour restait en place. Bien que son visage ne soit connu que de peu de sorciers _encore en vie,_ il avait préféré l'option la plus sûre en prenant une apparence proche de la sienne mais qui s'en écartait assez pour que personne ne le reconnaisse.

Sans attendre, il poussa la porte de la boutique d'Ollivander et attendit que le vendeur se montre. Il avait récupéré la baguette de Colin lorsqu'il était sorti du journal mais elle ne lui convenait pas. Trop gentille, trop faible… Elle convenait à un gamin mais pas à lui. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de s'en racheter une avec le peu d'argent qui lui restait de sa bourse, qu'il avait sagement gardé en sécurité.

– Cela devient-il une habitude ? Demanda une voix agacée depuis l'arrière-boutique.

– Pardon ? Fit Tom d'une voix polaire.

– Nous sommes en juin ! Les jeunes devraient être à Poudlard ! S'exclama Ollivander qui marmonna pour lui-même : Deuxième fois que cela m'arrive… Espérons qu'il sera mieux élevé cette fois-ci !

Il se posta en face de son client, qui venait avec trois mois d'avance et fit d'une voix peu chaleureuse :

– C'est pour quoi ?

– Une baguette peut-être…, répondit Tom en pinçant les lèvres.

Le vieillard le scruta et se récria après un instant :

– Là encore, vous allez me dire que vos parents n'ont pas acheté leurs baguettes ici !

– Excusez-moi ?

Tom avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre la situation. Lorsqu'il avait acheté sa baguette, le vendeur était déjà original, mais pas à ce point. Ollivander finit par soupirer et s'excuser, passant une main dans ses cheveux grisaillant.

– J'ai eu un client qui vous ressemblait. Lui aussi est venu à cette période de l'année, et je ne connaissais pas ses parents… C'est assez frustrant ! Surtout qu'il m'a pris une baguette très particulière.

– Je cherche une baguette, mais en aucun cas un bâton farfelu, si cela peut vous rassurer, fit Tom qui gardait sa voix glaciale. Le vendeur acquiesça distraitement et commença son interrogatoire :

– Quelle main ?

– La droite.

– Posé ou impulsif ?

– Calculateur.

– Vous préférez le savoir ou l'influence ?

– Le pouvoir.

– Un serpent se retrouve entre une vieille dame au savoir illimité et un enfant aux pouvoirs extraordinaires, l'un comme l'autre vous aidera si vous l'aidez, qui sauvez-vous ?

– Le serpent.

Le vendeur secoua la tête, agacé et s'exclama :

– Vous comptez répondre un jour à mes questions ?

– J'y réponds, se défendit Tom en reniflant. Le plus honnêtement possible.

Le vendeur grogna et partit du côté de l'arrière-boutique chercher des baguettes qui conviendraient à ce client. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec une pile conséquente de boîtes. Aussitôt, Tom prit la première baguette, ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser aux côtés du vieillard sénile.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il trouvait sa baguette dans un frisson d'excitation. Elle semblait bien différente de celle en if. Plus… puissante, mais cela venait peut-être du fait qu'il avait dû rester près d'un an avec celle de Crivey. Tom caressa doucement l'extrémité, surpris par sa douceur. Il la trouvait plus raffinée et légèrement plus sombre si c'était possible. Elle s'accordait parfaitement avec lui.

– Si je m'y attendais ! S'exclama Ollivander en jetant un œil à la baguette. Je me disais bien que vous lui ressemblez ! Bois de sureau et plume de phénix noir. Très chère… et très spéciale.

– En quoi lui ressemblais-je ? Siffla Tom avec agressivité. La démence du vieillard l'agaçait. Elle lui rappelait Dumbledore. Et puis, pouvait-il réellement ressembler à un quelconque gamin ? Non, absolument pas.

– Le bois de sureau de vos deux baguettes provient du même arbre, expliqua le vendeur dont les yeux fixèrent le vide. Evidemment, la plume de phénix noir est unique, mais il est toujours rare que deux sœurs choisissent un sorcier en si peu de temps.

– Je dois être inculte, commença Tom en pinçant les lèvres de contrariété, mais qu'est-ce qu'un phénix noir ?

-Vous ne savez pas ? S'étonna Ollivander qui devint pensif. Cela ne doit plus être vu à l'école… C'est bien regrettable si vous vous voulez mon avis.

Tom retint un nouveau grognement et attendit presque patiemment la réponse du fabricant de baguette.

– Un phénix noir est une forme encore plus rare de phénix et qui est plus ou moins l'inverse d'un phénix ordinaire. Il a les mêmes caractéristiques comme la régénération et la téléportation, mais… Tenez par exemple, les larmes du phénix sont connues pour leur propriétés curatives, n'est-ce pas ? Celles du phénix noir sont au contraire l'un des plus dangereux poisons sur terre, plus puissant encore que le venin de basilic. On l'associe à tort pour une créature malveillante à cause de cela, en plus de sa couleur sombre. Ils ont longtemps été chassés, si bien qu'il ne doit pas y avoir plus de dix phénix noirs sur Terre à l'heure qu'il est. La plume que j'ai récupéré m'a coûté un bras…

Tom hocha la tête tout en caressant distraitement sa nouvelle baguette. Il finit par payer et sortit rapidement de la boutique. De nouveau sur le Chemin de Traverse, il se dirigea vers l'Allée des Embrumes pour acheter un livre sur les horcruxes. Car il n'était pas normal qu'après une simple visite à Gringotts et Ollivander, il se sente aussi exténué. Peut-être était-ce dû à Crivey. Il aurait dû prendre quelqu'un de plus grand, qui aurait eu une meilleure force vitale, pensa Tom distraitement. Après avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il retrouva sa chambre d'hôtel miteuse et poussiéreuse et s'installa dans son lit pour lire le nouvel ouvrage qu'il venait d'acquérir. Ses doigts, alors que ses yeux dansaient sur les pages du livre noir, caressaient sa nouvelle baguette qu'il aimait déjà.

Néanmoins, quelque chose le chiffonait. Qui était donc cet inconnu d'Ollivander, dont sa baguette était jumelle à la sienne ?

* * *

J'espère que vous avez fait le rapprochement entre le client de la dernière fois et Ladislas, même si c'était il y a longtemps. Et donc voilà, notre cher Tom commence enfin à bouger. Très bonne chose, non ? On commençait à l'oublier dans son coin...

Pour clarifier les événements qui arriveront au chapitre suivant, je me vois dans l'obligation express de poser une interrogation pour qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu : Dans HP4, lors du discours de Voldemort à son retour, ce dernier parle de sa tentative d'assassinat sur Harry en bébé, puis de sa 'fusion' avec Quirrell pour prendre la pierre philosophale, du sang de licorne, de son échec, suite à l'intervention de Harry, et de son vagabondage sous forme d'esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Peter Pettigrow qu'il le recueille et le soigne avec Nagini. (Désolé pour le résumé nul, je fais vite). DONC, dans son récit, il ne parle pas du tout de la tentative du journal à posséder Ginny Weasley et pétrifier les nés-moldus, de sa rencontre avec Harry (encore...). DONC, on pourrait penser qu'un horcruxe agit indépendamment de son créateur... Non ? Vous me suivez ou non ? Dites moi dans les reviews !

Et sinon, revenons à Ladislas, après tout c'est le héros de cette histoire ! On l'attendait cette formation d'animagus, non ? Oh, et bien évidemment, Selena sait enfin sa véritable identité !

Bref, dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, qui clôt, donc, le troisième tome. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la finale de Quidditch ! Merci beaucoup !


	23. La finale de la Coupe de Quidditch

Hello !

On se retrouve pour le premier chapitre du cycle du quatrième tome ! Je suis toute contente !

Néanmoins, je dois vous prévenir que comme ce chapitre reprend la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, il y a beaucoup de descriptions reprises du livre, même si j'ai rajouté, évidemment des choses !

Que dire d'autres ?

Merci à mes betas : Marion, Miiss et ElwennSnape !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Serelya Prongs : Moi aussi j'aime bien lire tes reviews et t'y répondre ! Donc pour commencer, ils ne vont pas apprendre tout de suite pour leur héritage, sorry... Je placerai bien la découverte après le tome 6, donc... c'est pas pour maintenant ! Mais ne t'inquiète, je vais laisser des indices tranquillement, pour qu'on en apprenne plus sur cette famille ! Pour l'animagus, haha, tu as bon ! Sauf si je change d'avis, mais ça m'étonnerait ! Par contre, pour l'être non magique avec qui il va se lier, c'est perdu xD Mais tu aura ta réponse dans deux chapitres ! Je suis dessus, donc tu n'as plus qu'à attendre deux semaines ! (mais un petit indice quand même, parce que je t'aime bien : ce n'est pas un animal ! N'oublions pas que Ladi ne fait jamais rien comme les autres) Voilà voilà ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour tes reviews chaleureuses ! C'est très gentil de prendre du temps comme ça à écrire à l'auteur !

Muirgheal : Merci beaucoup ! Je poste généralement tous les vendredi, donc...

Adenoide : Oui, clairement, Primakov n'est pas adapté pour des enfants. Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme ! Dans le canon, Voldy utilise le sang de Harry pour retrouver un corps, mais avant il est sous sa forme d'horcruxe (comme dans la gare king's cross) je crois. Mais il ne va pas utiliser le sang de Ladi (puisque pour ça il faudrait qu'il sache que Ladi est Harry). Je te laisse imaginer comment il va faire... Exact pour le duel !

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : La finale de la Coupe du Quidditch**

* * *

Ladislas évita de peu un supporter de la Bulgarie déjà bien éméché et rattrapa Leonardo et son père. C'était la troisième fois qu'il se laissait distancer depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés par portoloin, mais après tout, l'endroit où il se trouvait était si fabuleux qu'il avait cette excuse pour traîner, tant qu'il ne perdait pas son ami dans la foule de sorciers.

De part et d'autre des allées, des cracheurs de feu et toute sorte d'acrobates se donnaient en spectacle sous les yeux émerveillés du public qui en oubliait le futur match opposant la Bulgarie à l'Irlande. Des vendeurs proposaient aux passants des multiplettes et des rosettes lumineuses aux couleurs des deux équipes ainsi que le programme des différents spectacles qui viendraient avant ou après la finale, tandis que des sorciers munis de caisses criaient les derniers paris dans une disharmonie exaltante.

Ezio leur avait expliqué qu'une équipe spéciale de plus de cinq cents personnes avait été mobilisée par le ministère de la Magie anglais pour travailler une année entière sur le stade. De l'autre côté des bois environnants, les campings avaient été réquisitionnés pour loger les quelques milliers de visiteurs. Chaque centimètre carré du stade avait été soumis à un sortilège Repousse-Moldu, et les moldus gérants les campings semblaient abrutis par des potions de confusions, tant leurs propos étaient insensés.

Le jeune Grindelwald finit par retrouver Leonardo et son père alors que ces derniers s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans le stade, entraînés par la foule.

– Ladi ! S'exclama joyeusement son ami italien en le voyant réapparaître. Content de te retrouver !

Le jeune russe s'esclaffa tout en montant les marches d'un escalier qui semblait sans fin.

– Laisse ton ami tranquille, veux-tu ? S'amusa Ezio, dont la tête cherchait vainement des indications pour les places. C'est sa première coupe du monde, il est normal qu'il soit excité ! Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de m'avoir comme père !

Les deux adolescents se mirent à rire, tandis que l'adulte les entraînait vers une rangée de place pour se repérer.

– Niveau 2, lut-il difficilement sur l'une des rares pancartes. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur ses billets et son corps s'affaissa. Les garçons… Nous devons aller au niveau 26.

– C'est dans une loge au moins ? Se rassura Leonardo en grimaçant.

– Non, désolé, je n'ai pu obtenir que des places lambda, faute de connexion avec l'Angleterre ! S'indigna Ezio, contrit. Vivement que cela se passe en Italie, je pourrai nous réserver des places dans la loge du ministre !

– Vous êtes si puissant que ça ? S'étonna Ladislas alors qu'ils reprenaient l'ascension.

– Oui, assura Ezio sans la moindre hésitation. C'est l'une des raisons, ou peut-être une conséquence, pour laquelle la famille Agazzi siège au… - il mima le mot Conseil, bien qu'avec le vacarme ambiant, personne n'aurait pu l'entendre, excepté Leonardo et Ladislas.

Il afficha un sourire satisfait en voyant la mine impressionnée de Ladislas et accéléra le pas. Ils finirent par s'arrêter au niveau 12, complètement essoufflés. Tous trois profitèrent de leur pause pour observer le spectacle qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Cent mille sorcières et sorciers étaient en train de prendre place sur les sièges qui s'élevaient en gradins tout autour du terrain ovale. Une mystérieuse lumière d'or semblait émaner du stade lui-même et la surface du terrain, vue d'en haut, paraissait aussi lisse que le velours. À chaque extrémité se dressaient les buts, trois cercles d'or situés à une hauteur de quinze mètres.

Les yeux de Ladislas s'agrandirent devant la beauté du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui et bleuirent d'émerveillement. Il tourna la tête vers son ami et le remercia une nouvelle fois de l'avoir invité. Leonardo lui sourit en indiquant son père d'un geste, celui-ci était occupé à regarder cette fois-ci les numéros des sièges.

– Les garçons, annonça-t-il avec sérieux, je crois que nous sommes placés de l'autre côté du stade…

– Papa ! S'exclama Leonardo en blêmissant, tu veux nous tuer avant qu'on ait atteint nos places ?

– Je n'ai pas choisi les places et le système de repérage est très mal fait ! Se défendit son père avec mauvaise foi.

Ladislas rit de nouveau et reprit l'ascension, laissant les Agazzi père et fils se chamailler allègrement derrière lui. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Ezio de l'avoir invité, pensa-t-il en apercevant un pétard mouillé du docteur Flibuste. Il suivit des yeux l'explosion avant de monter les marches qui le séparaient du niveau 23. Il entendit alors une voix appeler Ezio Agazzi. Se retournant, il surprit Lucius Malfoy, quelques marches plus bas, en compagnie de son fils et de Blaise Zabini.

Atteignant le niveau 23, les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, sous le regard intrigué des quatre adolescents qui se jugeaient du coin de l'œil. L'aristocrate anglais crispa sa main sur le pommeau de sa canne et indiqua d'une voix qui ne se discutait pas qu'ils devaient parler affaires.

Ezio fronça le nez et répliqua aussitôt :

– Le Conseil est dans quatre jours, ça ne peut pas attendre ?

– Non, répondit Lucius d'une voix polaire.

Cela sembla gêner Ezio dont le regard navigua entre son fils et l'adulte. Il finit par soupirer et tendre les billets à son fils. Lucius intercepta le geste et après avoir lu la place qui leur été attribuée déclara, non sans garder sa voix glaciale :

Ils peuvent venir dans la loge que le ministre m'a donnée. Cela sera plus simple. Et plus sûr, insista-t-il, en voyant l'hésitation de son vis-à-vis.

– Une loge ? Cool ! S'exclama Leonardo, ravi, tandis que son ami grimaçait intérieurement à l'idée de devoir rester avec Malfoy et Zabini, bien que ce dernier ne lui ai jamais fait quoi que ce soit. Il se résigna en voyant la joie de son ami et suivit les deux serpentards, qui semblaient aussi perdus que lui dans l'échange des deux adultes.

– Soyez sages, prévint Ezio en les saluant.

– Ne faîtes rien d'indigne et de honteux…, poursuivit Lucius d'une voix traînante.

Les quatre garçons acquiescèrent et s'éloignèrent d'eux, qui après un court instant, transplanèrent vers un endroit plus calme et plus discret. Restèrent le groupe des adolescents qui resta silencieux le temps de rejoindre la loge, qui se trouvait sans doute à l'un des meilleurs niveaux possibles. La vue sur le terrain et le stade tout entier était parfaite, et n'offrait presque aucun angle mort.

Le jeune russe s'installa sans faire attention aux deux anglais et se prépara à voir le plus beau match auquel il n'ait jamais assisté. Leonardo prit place à ses côtés et invita d'un geste Draco et Blaise, qui restaient debout, observant les deux invités avec curiosité.

– Leonardo, se présenta l'italien avec un sourire chaleureux. Et voici Ladislas, reprit-il en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami.

– Draco, fit le blond en restant impassible, au contraire de son ami basané qui s'assit aux côtés de l'italien.

– Blaise Zabini ! Vous êtes pour quelle équipe ? Demanda-t-il en suivant des yeux

– Bulgarie ! Répondit Leonardo avec excitation. Krum est tellement doué !

– C'est le seul joueur potable de l'équipe, renifla Draco qui avait fini par s'asseoir.

– Mais quel talent ! Pour avoir dû jouer contre lui, je peux dire que…

– Pour avoir dû jouer contre lui ? Répéta Blaise, impressionné.

– Au championnat junior d'Europe de l'Est, précisa Leonardo en ajoutant avec fierté : Nous avons fini en demi-finale.

– Tu es italien, remarqua le second italien. Comment t'es-tu retrouvé dans un championnat concernant l'Europe de l'Est ?

– Par l'école, bien sûr !

Tandis que Leonardo se familiarisait avec son confrère italien, Ladislas observait la frénésie qui régnait dans le stade avec grand intérêt. Sous la tribune du Ministre s'étalait un immense tableau sur lequel s'inscrivaient comme tracés par une main invisible, des mots couleur d'or qui disparaissaient peu à peu, remplacés par d'autre. Ladislas comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait de publicité, dont il reconnut quelques marques, telles que Gaichiffon, un magasin qu'il avait déjà croisé sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Bientôt, le Ministre anglais, Cornelius Fudge lança un Sonorus pour commencer son discours :

– Mesdames et Messieurs, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue ! Bienvenue à cette finale de la quatre cent deuxième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

Aussitôt, les spectateurs se mirent à hurler et applaudir. Des milliers de drapeaux s'agitèrent, mêlant les hymnes nationaux des deux équipes dans une cacophonie qui s'ajouta au vacarme ambiant. Le dernier message publicitaire s'éteignit et l'immense tableau afficha : Bulgarie : Zéro, Irlande : Zéro.

Après les deux spectacles présentant les deux équipes, arrivèrent les joueurs sous les cris de la foule :

– Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir… l'équipe national de Quidditch de Bulgarie ! Voici… Dimitrov !

Sous les applaudissements déchaînés des supporters bulgares, une silhouette vêtue de rouge, à califourchon sur un balai, surgit des portes qui donnaient sur le terrain en volant si vite qu'on avait du mal à le suivre des yeux.

– Ivanova ! Zograf ! Levski ! Vulchanov ! Volkov ! Et… Krum !

– Il vole plus vite, non ? Remarqua Ladislas en peinant à suivre l'attrapeur.

– Peut-être a-t-il un meilleur balai ? Supposa son ami. Après tout, c'est professionnel, alors que l'autre c'était… plus amical ?

– Va dire ça à Primakov ! Se moqua le russe, qui devait pourtant admettre que Krum n'avait pas joué au maximum de sa force lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

– Primakov…, réfléchit Blaise, comme Le Primakov ? L'attrapeur russe ?

Leonardo acquiesça.

– C'est notre entraîneur.

– La chance ! S'exclama l'italien avec dépit. Nous on a… Madame Bibine ?

Ladislas résista à l'envie de sourire narquoisement mais tourna néanmoins la tête pour ne pas se trahir. Son regard fut attiré par la formation des joueurs irlandais qui arrivaient sous les cris de leurs supporters.

– Et maintenant, accueillons… l'équipe national de Quidditch d'Irlande ! Voici… Connolly ! Ryan ! Troy ! Mullet ! Morane ! Quigley ! Et…. Lynch !

Le stade acheva de s'enflammer alors que l'arbitre arrivait et donnait un coup de pied dans la caisse contenant les différentes balles du jeu qui s'envolèrent immédiatement : le souaffle écarlate, les deux cognards noirs et le minuscule vif d'or que Ladislas n'aperçut qu'un bref instant avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

– C'est PARTI ! Hurla le commentateur. Le souaffle à Mullet qui passe à Troy ! Morane ! Mullet à nouveau ! Troy ! Levski ! Morane !

Si le Quidditch joué à Koldovstoretz était d'un autre niveau que celui de Poudlard, celui-là était encore plus impressionnant. Les poursuiveurs semblaient n'être qu'une seule entité à plusieurs membres, tant la précision de leurs passes et la fluidité de leurs mouvements étaient parfaites. Les figures exécutées par les joueurs semblaient d'une facilité déconcertante, qui ne trompa pas Ladislas, qui connaissait leur difficulté pour les avoir lui-même exécuter sous la direction de Primakov.

– Troy marque ! Rugit le commentateur et tout le stade trembla sous les applaudissements et les acclamations. Dix-Zéro en faveur de l'Irlande !

Draco et Blaise se levèrent de leurs sièges en criant, tandis que Leonardo grognait.

– Sans rancune ? Se moqua Blaise en se rasseyant.

– Je sais que Krum attrapera le vif d'or ! S'écria le second italien en secouant la tête. Lynch ne vaut rien.

Tandis que les deux anglais s'étranglaient devant le mépris de Leonardo, Ladislas suivait avec attention la formation des poursuiveurs irlandais Troy-Mullet-Morane. Il repéra quelques figures qu'il pensait pouvoir exécuter avec les conseils du Primakov, et compara le jeu des professionnels avec celui de son équipe, même si Anton et Hans ne seraient plus là l'année prochaine.

Le match devint encore plus rapide et plus brutal. Volkov et Vulchanov, les batteurs bulgares, frappaient les cognards avec férocité, les envoyant sur les poursuiveurs irlandais et parvenaient à perturber leurs plus belles trajectoires. A deux reprises, les Irlandais furent contraints de rompre leurs formation et Ivanova finit par franchir leur défense, feinta le gardien et marqua le premier but bulgare.

– C'est pas trop tôt, grogna Leonardo alors que le commentateur hurlait le score : Soixante-Dix pour les Irlandais.

Un nouveau cri attira l'attention des spectateurs : les deux attrapeurs venaient de foncer en piqué au milieu des poursuiveurs, à une telle vitesse qu'ils semblaient avoir sauté d'un avion sans parachute. A la dernière seconde, Krum redressa son balai et remonta en chandelle. Lynch en revanche, heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd qu'on entendit à travers tout le stade. Une immense plainte s'éleva des gradins occupés par les Irlandais.

– Belle feinte de Wronsky ! Commenta Ladislas, sans se soucier de l'attrapeur irlandais.

– Temps mort ! Cria la voix du commentateur. Des médicomages se précipitent sur le terrain pour examiner Lynch !

Alors que tous fixaient leur attention sur le blessé, le jeune russe releva la tête vers Kurm qui effectuait des cercles loin au-dessus de Lynch. Ses yeux sombres lançaient des regards rapides sur toute la surface du terrain qui s'étendait trente mètres au-dessous de lui. Il profitait du temps passé à ranimer Lynch pour essayer de repérer le vif d'or sans aucune interférence des autres joueurs.

– Pourquoi ne joue-t-il pas pour la Russie ? Murmura Ladislas en soupirant. On gagnerait à tous les coups…

– Je te rappelle qu'il a postulé pour l'équipe russe, mais celle-ci n'a pas voulu se défaire de son attrapeur ! Rétorqua Leonardo en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

– Pourquoi Krum jouerait pour les russes ? Demanda Blaise, dont le regard restait posé sur Lynch qui se relevait difficilement sous les acclamations des supporters.

– Parce qu'il est mi-bulgare, mi-russe, répondit Ladislas.

– Et, tu es russe ?

La question de Draco - la première depuis le début du match - prit le blond cendré au dépourvu qui finit par acquiescer, toujours surpris. Il finit par lâcher Krum pour examiner le visage de l'aristocrate blond qui le fixait avec intensité.

Néanmoins, un nouveau cri de la foule le fit rompre le contact visuel et il se reconcentra sur le match. En l'espace de dix minutes, les Irlandais marquèrent treize buts, écrasant les Bulgares dont le jeu devint plus féroce. Un des batteurs bulgares frappa en plein fouet l'un des poursuiveurs irlandais, qui manqua de peu de tomber de son balai.

– FAUTE ! Hurla la moitié du stade, en accord avec l'arbitre qui siffla avec rage face à la brutalité de l'acte.

Grâce au penalty accordé par l'arbitre, l'Irlande put marquer un nouveau but, atteignant le score improbable de cent-quatre-vingt à dix. Alors que le trio des poursuiveurs irlandais effectuait un tour d'honneur sous les acclamations de la foule, Krum fonça vers le sol.

– Encore une feinte ? S'étonna Blaise, ça ne va pas prendre, cette fois-ci.

– Ce n'est pas une feinte ! S'écrièrent Leonardo et Ladislas en chœur.

Et ils avaient raison. A quelques centimètres du sol, un léger éclat doré signalait la position du vif d'or. Krum finit sa chute et l'attrapa tout en remontant en chandelle avec grâce.

– KRUM A LE VIF D'OR ! Hurla le commentateur. MAIS L'IRLANDE GAGNE ! DU JAMAIS VU !

– Magnifique, murmura Ladislas, en revoyant la scène sur le panneau. La remontée de Krum avait été spectaculaire et montrait à quel point il s'était retenu lors du championnat junior.

– Il méritait de gagner, soupira Leonardo.

– Il a gagné, rétorqua son ami russe. En tant qu'attrapeur, il a excellé ce soir. C'est son équipe qui a failli. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à postuler de nouveau chez les russes, qui je crois, l'accueillerons à bras ouverts !

Les trois autres adolescents soupirèrent de dépit en roulant des yeux. Ils attendirent un long moment Lucius et Ezio, pendant que le stade se vidait de ses visiteurs. Des feux d'artifice explosèrent dans la nuit claire sous les acclamations des Irlandais qui se préparaient à une très longue nuit de beuverie générale.

– Vous croyez qu'ils parlent de quoi ? Demanda Blaise, brisant le silence qui régnait dans la loge depuis une dizaine de minutes.

– Peut-être que Mal… Lucius réserve pour l'hôtel, se moqua Ladislas en s'étirant.

– Ça m'étonnerait, répondit Draco en plissant des yeux, ayant bien remarqué la raillerie.

– Papa ne raterait pas la finale pour une simple réservation, approuva Leonardo en lançant un regard curieux à son meilleur ami.

Ils patientèrent encore un petit moment puis finirent par s'impatienter et quittèrent la loge pour se diriger vers la sortie du stade. En chemin, Draco ne cessait de dévisager le blond cendré si particuliers. Il était certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu au Conseil avant décembre dernier, et voilà qu'il se mettait à se moquer de sa famille !

Ladislas quant à lui observait les alentours à la recherche du père de Leonardo. Cela devait faire une demi-heure que la finale était finie et il trouvait inquiétant qu'il ne revienne pas.

En arrivant à l'entrée du camping, ils comprirent rapidement la raison du retard des deux adultes.

Autour d'eux, un immense feu avait pris la moitié des tentes de la plaine. Partout, des sorciers criaient, se cherchaient et quittaient rapidement les lieux dans une cacophonie qui, cette fois n'avait rien de joyeux. Soudain, un groupe de sorcier encapuchonné arriva par l'une des allées et enflamma l'une des tentes encore intactes. Ils semblaient prononcer en même temps une litanie de maléfices qui poussa Ladislas à attirer ses camarades dans un coin où ils ne pourraient pas les voir.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Souffla Blaise qui avait blêmi.

– Aucune idée, mais il vaut mieux ne pas se montrer, répondit fermement Ladislas dont le regard avait tourné au violet.

A une dizaine de mètres d'eux, les sorciers vêtus de capes noirs avaient trouvé un moldu et s'amusaient à le terroriser avec le sortilège de lévitation. Les cris du pauvre moldu finirent par interpeller un groupe du Ministère qui arriva, signant le départ du groupe.

Les garçons ne sortirent pas de leur cachette, attendant de voir la suite.

Les personnes du Ministère s'activaient à éteindre l'incendie tout en rattrapant les derniers fugitifs. Le moldu fut bien vite ramené sur terre et oublietté. Son regard se fit encore plus vitreux, tandis qu'on lui donnait une nouvelle potion de confusion avant de l'endormir.

Soudain, un jet vert éclaira le ciel d'une lueur sinistre. L'éclair passé, resta un crâne verdâtre d'où sortait de sa bouche un serpent. Ladislas ne savait pas que c'était mais frissonna instinctivement, se doutant que ce n'était pas le personnel du Ministère qui l'avait fait apparaître.

– La marque des ténèbres, murmura Draco qui semblait terrorisé.

Le nom n'évoqua rien à Ladislas qui resta silencieux, ses yeux fixant la brume verdâtre qui persistait dans le ciel. A ses côtés, Blaise et Leonardo s'étaient raidis, tandis que Draco perdait le peu de couleur qui lui restait. Le temps qu'ils passèrent ensemble dans leur cachette leur parut interminable avant que Lucius et Ezio n'apparaissent de nulle part.

– Leo ! Appela l'italien, le visage crispé dans une grimace d'inquiétude.

– On est là ! Répondit Leonardo en sortant de la cachette pour courir vers son père qui l'étreignit avec force. Ils s'échangèrent quelques mots italiens, avant que les trois autres garçons n'arrivent.

– Pourquoi êtes-vous sorti de la loge ? Demanda immédiatement Lucius, dont la voix restait autoritaire.

– Le stade était vide et vous n'arriviez pas, balbutia Draco dont les yeux faisaient des aller-retours entre son père et la marque des ténèbres.

– On a eu des soucis, expliqua Ezio qui se tourna vers Ladislas. Je te ramène chez toi, ta famille doit être folle d'inquiétude.

Ladislas hocha la tête et, après un bref hochement de tête pour Blaise et Draco, partit avec Ezio et Leonardo. Ils arrivèrent dans une boutique de la SNCF, bondée pour une fois, par une foule agitée. Ils durent patienter une heure avant de trouver un passage pour Cologne, où Albus attendait son petit-fils. Lorsqu'il le vit arriver, le directeur de Poudlard le prit dans ses bras, avec une force surprenante pour son âge, ce qui déstabilisa Ladislas. Après avoir remercié et salué les deux Agazzi, ils rentrèrent au Domaine où les attendait une Selena très agitée. La soirée s'acheva par un chocolat chaud pris dans la cuisine pendant que Ladislas racontait les derniers évènements. Après qu'il eut fini son récit, il se tourna vers son grand-père et lui demanda s'il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Albus hocha tristement la tête et répondit gravement :

– Cela signifie que nous ne sommes plus en sécurité…

* * *

– Morsmordre !

Bartemius Croupton Junior était furieux.

Comment ces rats pouvaient-ils se revendiquer serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ils l'avaient abandonné, par peur de voir leur vie de luxe et de confort s'envoler ! Lui n'avait pas eu peur. Il n'avait pas failli. Il était resté loyal, lui.

Et à présent, son maître lui réservait une place de choix à ses côtés.

Le mangemort lança un dernier regard à la marque des ténèbres et transplana pour Little Hangleton. Il ne prit pas garde à rester silencieux, intérieurement plus que satisfait d'avoir tué le jardinier. D'abord, c'était un moldu, et ensuite, sa présence obligeait à la discrétion, et après avoir été emprisonné chez son père pendant de longues années, forcé à rester silencieux à la moindre visite, Junior était ravi de ne plus avoir à se soucier de qui l'entendrait, qui le verrait.

C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il avait appelé la marque des ténèbres.

Il voulait que les traîtres la voient, prennent peur, tellement qu'ils en crèvent. Il voulait qu'ils souffrent, qu'ils s'agenouillent devant le maître, et qu'ils crient de douleur en recevant leur punition. Pourtant, au plus profond de lui, Junior était satisfait de leur trahison. Car son maître avait pu le distinguer parmi toute cette vermine.

Seul restait… Peter.

Le regard du mangemort se durcit en apercevant la silhouette recroquevillée du rat. Il ne l'aimait pas. Toujours à minauder, à s'incliner devant le maître. Mais Junior savait. C'était la peur qui poussait l'ancien gryffondor à rester auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant… cependant, c'était lui qui avait trouvé le maître… Et non Junior. C'était lui qui s'en était occupé après sa fuite de chez les Weasley.

Junior n'avait pas compris cette partie de l'histoire, sans doute parce que Peter bégayait trop, amputant ses phrases de plusieurs mots. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que c'était Peter qui avait trouvé le maître, et pas lui. Et Junior ne supportait pas cette idée.

– Barty ! S'exclama l'autre mangemort en esquissant un sourire édenté qui dégoûta ledit Barty. Il te demande…

Junior acquiesça, secrètement ravi, et monta en silence les marches pour se rendre au salon. Le salon était la seule pièce à peu près habitable dans la demeure en ruine, c'est pourquoi le maître s'y était installé avec Nagini.

– Junior… Souffla la voix du maître, en levant une main décharnée de son siège, qui le cachait en partie de la vue de son serviteur. Ce dernier s'agenouilla immédiatement à ses côtés. Comment était-ce ?

– Un carnage, maître, répondit Junior, en levant les yeux vers lui. Contrairement à Peter, il n'avait pas peur de le regarder. Et il avait compris que cela agaçait le maître à chaque fois que Peter frissonnait de dégoût ou tressaillait lorsqu'il devait le prendre dans ses bras. Lui n'avait pas peur. Il était fier de ce que son maître avait accompli.

Il reprit, suite au hochement de tête de son vis-à-vis.

– Les traîtres étaient là. Ils n'osaient même pas montrer leurs vrais visages… Ils ont mis le feu aux tentes et joué avec les moldus.

– Qu'as-tu fait ? Demanda alors son maître dont les yeux écarlates étaient fixés sur lui avec attention.

– Je leur ai rappelé d'où il venait, murmura Junior en découvrant son bras droit où une marque des ténèbres prenait place sur la peau.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pencha la tête un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Oh, ce n'était pas agréable à entendre, mais pour Junior, c'était la plus douce des mélodies.

Dans son fauteuil, Lord Voldemort riait, et c'était grâce à lui.

– Très bien, très bien…, le félicita le mage noir. Avez-vous fini avec le polynectar ?

– Oui, maître. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver Fol Oeil.

– Très bien, très bien, répéta Voldemort avant de d'éclater de rire une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Voilà voilà !

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


	24. Création de lien

Hey ! Nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira - au vu de ce qui s'y passe, c'est vraiment important. Moi, spoiler ? Non, pas du tout ! En tout cas, je sais que c'est le plus long de ce que j'ai écrit pour l'instant.

Je ne vais pas vous cacher que j'ai perdu ma petite avance, je compte rattraper mon retard ce week-end, mais il est possible que je poste avec un peu de retard la semaine prochaine - même si je vais faire tout mon possible pour l'éviter.

Voili voulou... Merci à mes betas : Miss, Marion et ElwennSnape !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Merci à Innocent1984, Muirgheal, Sigran

Guest : C'est cela même. Un Tom et unVoldy comme tu dis ! Par contre, je ne pense pas faire un tomry (ou harrom). Cependant je pense à les faire devenir alliés, potentiellement. Rien n'est certain pour le moment de ce côté-ci. Ensuite, le service militaire de Ladi aura lieu à ses 16 ans, soit sa sixième année, soit l'année après celle-ci. (Pour te repérer sur les bouquins, c'est pendant le HP5). Et pour la famille impériale, yep ! (je n'en dis pas plus...).

Meeluzine : Ne t'inquiète pas, on revoit Ron et Hermione dans très peu de temps ! Je les avais mit de côté parce qu'ils n'étaient pas intéressant, le temps que Ladi aille à Koldo, ect, mais on les retrouve bel et bien maintenant !

Misslyli : Pour l'instant, Ladi n'a pas encore changé de pdv sur Draco, mais il ne peut pas montrer son animosité sans se dévoiler, donc ça complique un peu les choses. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va changer !

: Oui, il faut qu'il fasse attention, surtout que Draco le connaît assez bien tout de même. Ensuite, non il ne va pas participer, mais il sera présent à un moment donné.

Jack Sherlock Black-Longdubat : A ma connaissance, non. En tout cas, dans le film, la famille Weasley est tout en haut et c'est en montant qu'elle croise Malfoy qui se vente, lui, d'être dans la loge du ministre.

Yukiodu44 : Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, on revoit Sirius au chapitre suivant !

Serelya Prongs (si tu as un compte ff, ça serait bien de poster un review avec que je puisse te répondre directement, parce qu'à chaque fois je dois faire des pavés xD). Pour le lien, je ne te réponds pas, parce que tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre (et là tu m'as déjà lâché pour aller voir xD). Ensuite, non, le lien est unique et sera différent de celui entre Selena et Sheshir. Merci pour le génial ! et féminin... La bise ! (J'attend vraiment tes réactions..)

* * *

Petit rappel : Famille du Conseil que l'on connaît : 

Dumbledore

Flamel

Agazzi

Casistos

Black

Ozerov

Zabini

Lebensky

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Création de lien**

* * *

Levi mordilla affectueusement le doigt de son maître avant de se percher sur son épaule dans un battement d'ailes gracieux. Ladislas roula des yeux, habitué par cette manie qu'avait l'aigle et se rendit sur la terrasse que le soleil de juillet réchauffait agréablement. Le jeune russe s'assit à la table, déstabilisant un instant Levi qui s'accrocha à ses cheveux pour garder l'équilibre.

L'humain grogna en se frottant le crâne mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Après tout, Levi parvenait toujours à ses fins. L'aigle comprit sa pensée et lui donna un coup de bec amical. Le blond cendré rit un instant, caressant les ailes au-dessus du bec de Levi et s'attaqua à la lettre pour ses amis de Koldovstoretz. Evidemment, il ne comptait pas Leonardo qu'il verrait dans la soirée au Conseil d'été des quinze familles.

Une heure plus tard, Levi s'envolait dans le ciel presque sans nuage, laissant son maître seul sur la terrasse. Ce dernier s'étira un instant avant de regagner sa chambre où il lut le dernier livre que lui avait offert son grand-père pour son anniversaire et qui traitait de l'histoire européenne des sorciers. En plus d'être intéressant, le livre permettait de comprendre le fonctionnement global du Conseil qui avait toujours œuvré pour la sécurité des sorciers européens, grâce aux nombreux commentaires qu'avait écrit Albus pour lui dans les marges des pages.

Par exemple, le siècle qui avait précédé de nombreuses révolutions gobelines dont Binns parlait sans cesse, était un gigantesque vide pour les historiens sorciers, et c'est pourquoi ils s'étaient rabattus sur les affaires des gobelins. En vérité, pendant le siècle en question, les sorciers européens de sang-purs - il n'était pas encore question à l'époque de se mélanger avec les moldus - s'étaient retranchés dans le sanctuaire pour fuir les chasses aux sorcières en vogue à l'époque du côté moldu - notamment par l'intermédiaire de l'Inquisition chrétienne. En effet, l'accès au sanctuaire s'effectuait par les quinze cheminées des familles fondatrices, mais il existait également un portail - à présent oublié dans la cité souterrain - qui permettait aux autres sorciers de s'y rendre. Par ailleurs, c'est à cette période que le sanctuaire avait trouvé son nom, puisqu'il était effectivement le sanctuaire des sorciers.

L'après-midi passa vite, et bientôt, Selena entra dans la chambre de son frère pour le prévenir qu'ils allaient bientôt partir. Ladislas sortit de sa lecture et la suivit avec un sourire. Depuis qu'elle connaissait son ancienne identité, ils s'étaient encore plus rapprochés, puisqu'à présent, Ladislas pouvait lui parler de son enfance. Sa jumelle avait été révoltée lorsqu'il lui avait raconté le traitement qu'il recevait chez les Dursley, et ses yeux étaient restés violets toute la soirée, signe de sa colère.

L'un comme l'autre avait souffert de la solitude, et hélas pour Selena, cela se poursuivait pour elle à Beauxbâtons. Néanmoins, après ce qu'avait dit son professeur de métamorphose et même Albus qui était toutefois resté très mystérieux, la jeune fille comptait profiter de la chance qui lui serait donné à la rentrée pour se faire de nouveaux amis.

– Tu as envoyé tes lettres ? Demanda Selena à son frère alors qu'ils descendaient les marches pour se rendre à la serre du Domaine où les attendait leur grand-père.

– Oui, répondit Ladislas avec un sourire forcé. J'espère qu'ils vont bien…

– Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Selena en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Après tout, ce sont tes amis, il ne peut rien leur arriver.

Cela réussit à amuser son jumeau, qui depuis la finale de la Coupe de Quidditch s'était inquiété pour ses amis qui s'y étaient également rendus, notamment Yakov. La nouvelle de l'attaque avait déclenché une véritable panique dans les journaux et cela lui avait fait prendre conscience que c'était bien plus grave qu'il ne le croyait. Le lendemain de la finale, son grand-père lui avait expliqué que les sorciers encapuchonnés se faisaient appeler les mangemorts, nom donné aux serviteurs de Voldemort, et que ce qu'avait appelé Draco la marque des ténèbres, était _sa_ marque.

Albus lui avait ensuite expliqué qu'il croyait que Voldemort, après avoir tué Colin Crivey, avait dû se reposer un long moment et qu'il ne passait à l'action qu'un an après son retour. Cependant, ce n'était que des suppositions, et bien sûr aucun gouvernement le croirait, surtout que la mort de Colin avait été maquillée en accident.

Ils arrivèrent à la serre, coupant court la réflexion de Ladislas. Albus leur sourit tendrement, intérieurement fier de ce qu'étaient devenus ses deux petits-enfants qui avaient fêtés leur quinze ans le mois dernier. Un simple regard à la statue du phénix, et ce dernier s'écarta pour leur permettre d'accéder à l'escalier qui donnait sur la petite salle avec la cheminée liée au sanctuaire.

Sheshir avait décidé de ne pas les accompagner pour ce premier jour, préférant chasser dans le Domaine et profiter des températures estivales pour somnoler au soleil. Selena avait donc emporté un livre de potions de sixième année pour s'avancer. Depuis qu'elle avait trouvé sa voie future, à savoir médicomage, la jeune fille avait renforcé son travail dans les matières principales, pour être certaine d'être prise dans la meilleure école de formation d'Europe, en lien avec l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, situé en Angleterre.

Ladislas avait quant à lui prévu de retrouver son jeune ami Zoran et passer tout son temps avec lui, et c'est dans cet optique qu'il salua rapidement sa sœur et son grand-père devant la loge des Dumbledore pour parcourir les couleurs avoisinants la salle du Conseil. Il déambula une dizaine de minutes avant de retrouver Zoran qui l'attendait dans un couloir proche de la Salle du Puit.

Le garçon sauta joyeusement dans ses bras tout en babillant dans sa langue - que Ladislas n'arrivait toujours pas à identifier. Le blond cendré ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux noirs de jais de son jeune ami, tout en remarquant à quel point il avait grandi depuis Noël. Il lui arrivait à présent aux épaules et son teint olivâtre était légèrement plus sombre, sans doute grâce au soleil d'été.

Le plus jeune des deux éclata de rire gaîment avant de courir à travers le labyrinthe des couloirs du sanctuaire. Ladislas sourit brièvement avant de se mettre à la poursuite de son ami, qui l'air de rien, était assez rapide malgré sa frêle silhouette. Les rires de Zoran résonnèrent dans les couloirs du passé, qui poursuivaient leur combat contre le temps. Les fresques luttaient pour conserver leurs dernières nuances de couleurs tandis que les fissures progressaient lentement mais sûrement dans la roche. Malgré tous les sortilèges de protection du lieu, le temps destructeur apposait peu à peu sa marque. Sans doute cela n'intéressait-il pas les membres du Conseil, qui ne s'occupait que de la Salle du Conseil et celle où avait lieu le bal de Yule.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Zoran et Ladislas, qui considéraient les étages inférieurs du sanctuaire comme leur terrain de jeu. Ils se pourchassèrent l'un l'autre une vingtaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que Zoran ne fuit vers la Salle du Puit.

Hélas pour lui, le couloir où il se trouvait s'achevait par une falaise à pic, sans rampe pour se retenir, après un effondrement du rebord. Le temps que Ladislas ne comprenne ce qui se passait, Zoran chutait dans le vide, droit vers l'abysse de l'immense puit. Sans réfléchir, le jeune russe attrapa sa baguette et jeta un sort de lévitation à son ami, envoyant toute sa magie vers le corps de son jeune ami avec désespoir.

Sa magie s'accrocha avec force à Zoran et l'enveloppa pour le ramener vers le rebord, en sécurité. Ladislas l'étreignit sans vouloir le relâcher, tremblant de tous ses membres à la seule pensée de ce qui serait advenu s'il était arrivé, ne serait-ce qu'un instant plus tard. Le petit noua ses bras autour de son cou et renifla de peur, son regard plongé dans le trou menaçant d'où il venait de réchapper.

L'étudiant de Koldovstoretz se releva, gardant Zoran dans ses bras, de peur qu'il ne retombe, et les emmena dans un couloir loin de la salle si dangereuse. Son cœur battait violemment dans sa poitrine tandis que sa magie entourait chaleureusement l'esprit de Zoran pour le réconforter.

Ladislas s'arrêta brusquement en prenant conscience de ce dernier fait.

Il s'assit tout en se concentrant sur sa magie, comme lui avait apprit Isadora Ozerov. Il remonta le long de sa magie qui n'avait pas regagné sa place habituelle, autour de son esprit. Son souffle s'accéléra en s'apercevant qu'elle n'avait pas quitté Zoran malgré la fin du sortilège de lévitation. En fait, elle semblait se joindre à l'esprit du jeune garçon grâce à des liens plus épais à chaque minute passée.

– Qu'est-ce que… Commença le jeune russe, décontenancé.

Plongeant son regard dans celui ébène de son jeune ami, il tenta de décrocher délicatement sa magie de l'esprit de l'enfant, sans succès. Sa magie formait une toile autour de l'esprit de Zoran, l'enveloppant de fils brillants. Elle restait agrippée, de la même manière que si elle appartenait à Zoran. Ladislas essaya cinq bonnes minutes, avant d'abandonner, face aux ligaments lumineux qui reliaient sa magie à l'esprit de Zoran. Ce dernier ne semblait pas s'être aperçu du changement opéré, encore secoué par sa chute.

L'étudiant de Koldovstoretz referma les yeux, se dirigeant instinctivement vers l'esprit de Zoran à présent entouré d'une partie de sa magie sous la forme basique de brume. Il s'approcha, sa magie le reconnaissant, le laissa traverser sans problème sa protection. Un frisson le secoua lorsqu'il frôla l'esprit de Zoran. C'était comme ressentir des émotions qui n'étaient pas propre à lui. Le court moment où il avait caressé la conscience de son jeune ami, il avait cessé d'être Ladislas Grindewald pour devenir Zoran. Les sentiments qui l'avaient assaillis n'étaient certainement pas les siens, et pourtant son corps réagit sans percevoir la nature étrangère de ces derniers.

– Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Murmura Ladislas, qui se laissait peu à peu envahir par la panique. Il se releva et emmena Zoran vers le couloir des loges. Il hésita un instant face à la porte des Dumbledore, mais n'entra pas, préférant longer le couloir jusqu'à la loge de la famille de Zoran. Il arriva devant une double porte où une sorte de gros chien noir était sculpté dans le bois. Zoran montra la porte en esquissant un sourire, faisant comprendre à son ami que c'était celle de sa famille. Ladislas ne s'arrêta pas au symbole étrange de la porte et toqua timidement.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur la jeune femme avec qui il avait parlé au dernier Conseil. Elle sourit mais fronça rapidement les sourcils en remarquant l'air paniqué de Ladislas.

– Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant Zoran dans le bras, invitant Ladislas à entrer dans la loge.

– Heu… Et bien, nous jouions, et… Zoran a failli tomber dans la Salle du Puit, et puis, balbutia Ladislas en s'asseyant dans l'un des sièges de la loge, sans remarquer la deuxième personnes présente dans la pièce. Il s'embrouilla, tandis que la mère de Zoran blanchissait, resserrant ses bras sur son fils dans un geste vainement protecteur. Il reprit, la voix toujours tremblante : Je l'ai rattrapé par un sortilège de lévitation mais depuis… Depuis ma magie reste accrochée à Zoran !

L'autre membre de la famille de Zoran hoqueta tandis que la mère de Zoran paraissait moins inquiète.

– Tu veux dire que tu ne peux plus faire de magie ? Interrogea-t-elle avec curiosité, mais aussi scepticisme.

– Non, répondit aussitôt Ladislas en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains. Mais… ma magie aurait dû revenir vers moi, sauf qu'elle semble maintenant… liée à Zoran.

En achevant sa phrase, Ladislas blanchit, se souvenant d'un coup de l'explication de Selena concernant son lien avec Sheshir. Voulant vérifier son idée folle, il ferma les yeux et visualisa rapidement sa magie accrochée à Zoran, cherchant cette fois-ci la magie propre de l'enfant. Il en frémit, ne trouvant rien s'apparentant à ce qu'il cherchait et rouvrit immédiatement les yeux.

– Je suis désolé, je crois que ma magie a… a engloutie celle de Zoran. Je suis navré, je ne contrôle pas ma magie, elle est trop puissante, elle a dû… Merlin, désolé…

Il s'arrêta lorsque la mère de Zoran éclata de rire.

– Ladislas, fit-elle avec un grand-sourire, cela m'étonnerait que ta magie ait engloutie celle de Zoran, puisque Zoran est un cracmol.

– Quoi ? Bafouilla Ladislas, qui avait perdu tout contrôle sur la situation.

– Zoran est un cracmol, répéta sa mère. Comme moi, et… tous ceux dans cette pièce, reprit-elle en englobant d'un large geste les membres de sa famille.

– Mais… Je…Vous… Vous êtes de la famille de Casistos ? Bégaya Ladislas, en comprenant soudainement les paroles de la mère qui l'avait laissé perplexe lors du Conseil de Noël.

– C'est ça, acquiesça-t-elle en gardant son air amusé. Zoran est l'un des petits-fils de Casimir Casistos, en effet. Zoran Casistos.

La mâchoire de Ladislas se décrocha sous l'annonce, bien qu'il l'ait pressenti. Son regard glissa sur l'homme qui écoutait la conversation depuis le début, reconnaissant çà et là des caractéristiques des Casistos - des cheveux noirs de jais, un regard sombre et un teint olivâtre. Il finit par retourner sur Zoran qui ne semblait toujours pas s'apercevoir de la présence d'une magie étrangère proche de son esprit.

Le calme tomba sur la loge, bien que la discussion du Conseil en contre-bas trouble le silence. Ladislas s'approcha du balcon pour chercher son grand-père du regard, tandis que la mère de Zoran sortait, probablement pour aller chercher Casimir. Le jeune russe observa son grand-père, rassuré par sa présence, même si Albus n'avait pas conscience de la situation dans laquelle s'était fourré son petit-fils. Celui-ci finit par s'asseoir, fatigué par ses fortes émotions. Zoran se faufila près de lui et lui sourit timidement avant de s'installer à ses côtés. Leurs mains se frôlèrent, et de nouveau, Ladislas ressentit comme un choc électrique. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, tentant de se rappeler les propos de sa soeur sur son lien avec Sheshir.

Car il était pratiquement certain que ce qui l'unissait à présent à Zoran était de la même nature que le lien entre Selena et Sheshir.

Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant comme une présence à proximité de son esprit. Reconnaissant vaguement Zoran, il se détendit et se laissa porter par le calme du jeune garçon - car il était certain que cela ne venait pas de lui, au vu de sa panique intérieur. Le sentiment resta extérieur à lui, mais relaxa son corps et il finit par se détendre. Sa tête tomba vers l'arrière et il s'endormit sans même en prendre conscience, épuisé par l'effort qu'il avait demandé à sa magie.

* * *

– L'incident de la finale de Quidditch a été causé par d'anciens mangemorts, commença Malfoy en ne cachant pas son mépris. Cependant, la marque des ténèbres n'est pas de leur fait. Ce sont d'incapables idiots qui n'auraient jamais osé appeler ce sort… D'ailleurs je doute que l'un d'entre eux ne le connaisse. _Il_ ne l'avait appris qu'à une poignée d'élus.

– Vous, je présume ? Commenta la mère de Blaise Zabini, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

– En partie, accorda Lucius de mauvaise grâce. Les autres sont pour la plupart soit morts, soit à Azkaban. Je ne vois pas vraiment qui aurait pu être là-bas pour lancer ce sort.

– Et pourquoi pas Voldemort lui-même ? Proposa Albus avec un sérieux qui surprit une grande partie de l'assemblée.

– Cela m'étonnerait, reprit Lucius. S'il avait été sur place, cela aura fini en bain de sang. Non, là… Il y avait plus une volonté d'effrayer les mangemorts.

– Pardon ? S'étrangla l'un des membres du Conseil. Effrayer les mangemorts ?

– Celui qui a fait ça doit les considérer comme de mauvais mangemorts, explicita Lucius en retenant de peu un soupir de lassitude. Le Conseil avait débuté depuis quelque heures et il commençait déjà à s'ennuyer. Il ne comprenait pas comment sa femme pouvait accepter de s'y rendre tous les mois pour représenter les Black.

– Vous n'auriez pas une idée de qui cela pourrait être ? Insista Mario Agazzi, agaçant encore plus l'espion blond.

– Si je le savais, je l'aurai déjà dit, répliqua-t-il sans masquer son ennui. Ce qui l'excédait chez cet italien, c'était la façon dont il se sentait investi par son rôle de maître du Conseil. Il lui rappelait sans cesse que si Lucius était là, c'était simplement grâce à son lien avec Narcissa, et s'il pouvait, au contraire des autres, s'exprimer, c'était en tant qu'espion et c'est tout. Et comme il l'avait déjà remarqué, cela ne suffisait pas à faire taire les rumeurs concernant son allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

– Vous connaissez tous les mangemorts, rétorqua Mario en se levant de son siège pour lui rappeler son statut de chef de Conseil. Alors, comme je l'ai dit, vous devez bien avoir une idée.

Lucius souffla un instant, ses yeux cherchant sa femme qui l'encouragea du regard avant de briser le contact visuel. Ils évitaient tout signe d'affection envers l'autre, pour ne pas s'afficher devant le Conseil.

– Non, fit-il enfin. Les mangemorts encore en liberté sont des lâches qui ont évité la prison de très peu et se sont jurés de ne plus se trouver mêlés au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les plus fidèles sont à Azkaban, or, je ne vois comment, y étant incarcéré, ils auraient pu lancer ce sortilège à des centaines de kilomètres d'Azkaban.

– Et pourquoi pas Sirius Black ? Tenta un membre avec un fort accent inidentifiable.

– Sirius Black n'est pas un mangemort, coupa immédiatement Dumbledore avec une voix catégorique.

– Et comment le savez vous ? Rétorqua aussitôt l'autre membre avec arrogance.

– ASSEZ ! Tonna une voix forte qui fit sursauter l'ensemble du Conseil.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur celui qui avait eu l'audace d'élever la voix - ce que personne ne faisait hormi le maître du Conseil - et qui s'était levé pour prendre place au centre de l'assemblée, aux côtés de Lucius qui observait la scène avec une étrange passivité. C'était bien la première fois que le blond assistait à une telle chose.

– Excusez moi ? Commença le chef de la famille Agazzi dont la voix grave tremblait de colère contenue.

– J'ai dit assez ! Répéta l'homme qui ne cilla pas devant le regard glacé de l'italien. Il effectua trois pas, son regard glissant sur les membres du Conseil avant qu'il ne revienne sur Mario : Ce problème concerne l'Angleterre et doit être résolu par le Ministère anglais. Il y a eu des mages noirs, il y en a, et il y en aura toujours. Le Conseil n'a pas à, et ne doit pas s'occuper d'eux, tant qu'ils n'exposent pas le monde sorcier.

L'homme qui osait faire ainsi face au maître du Conseil était Lazarev Lebensky. Il était plutôt jeune pour accéder au siège au Conseil, à peine une trentaine d'année mais était déjà respecté, malgré son effacement ordinaire. Une aura de confiance émanait de lui, renforcée par sa carrure imposante qui lui donnait des airs d'armoire à glace. Ses lèvres étaient pincées de contrariété, alors que sa mâchoire crispée, laissait voir des pommettes qui amincissait son visage lisse, caché en partie par une barbe très stylisée qui était taillée pour former des vagues sur ses joues bronzées.

Son regard émeraude brillait d'assurance tandis qu'il poursuivait :

– Je crois qu'il serait temps de s'occuper d'une question en suspens depuis plusieurs siècles.

Un chuchotement traversa l'assistance, qui ne se tut pas avant un long moment. Lucius finit par se décider à sortir du cercle de parole pour regagner sa place aux côtés de son fils qui échangea avec lui un regard empli de curiosité.

– La famille Lebensky n'a toujours pas de nationalité, quand bien même elle exécute la besogne du Conseil depuis sa création. Nous demandons un point d'ancrage, pour exister au yeux d'un gouvernement. Nos enfants doivent pouvoir avoir accès à l'école de leur choix, tout comme nos malades doivent pouvoir se soigner dans un hôpital ! Sans nationalité, nous n'existons pas pour les gouvernements !

– Vous avez dû oublier, rétorqua Mario dont le poing s'était fermé sur son accoudoir avec rage, que votre famille n'a pas été invitée à faire partie du Conseil. Elle a été _tolérée_ parce que nous avions besoin de… sorciers comme vous. Mais il a toujours été clair que vous servez le Conseil, et non l'inverse ! Ce n'est pas au Conseil de vous trouver un pays d'accueil !

– Vous deviez nous donner une nationalité ! Accusa son interlocuteur. C'était dans les termes du contrat d'entrée de la famille Lebensky au Conseil !

– Vous avez ce contrat sous la main ? Demanda perfidement Mario dont les lèvres s'étirèrent dans un faux sourire. Personnellement, je suis convaincu que le contrat disait simplement que vous travaillerez pour le Conseil, en échange de quoi, le Conseil vous laissez poursuivre vos affaires.

La bouche de Lazarev Lebensky se tordit rageusement alors qu'il répliquait :

– Ça vous va bien de dire ça ! Je dirai plutôt que nous sommes exploités, peu importe le nombre de morts dans notre famille ! Il serait pourtant facile de falsifier quelques papiers pour créer une nationalité à chacun de nos membres, avec tous vos contacts dans les différents gouvernement sorciers !

– Prenez vos responsabilités et recensez-vous vous même ! Cracha Mario qui ne pouvait plus contenir sa fureur. Après tout, cela ne devrait pas être très long, ricana-t-il, pour des illégaux comme vous.

– Des illégaux qui pourraient parfaitement s'entendre avec certains gouvernements, en échange de quelques informations, sur le Conseil, par exemple, riposta Lazarev avec un rictus moqueur.

L'assemblée, jusque là relativement calme, hoqueta d'indignation face à cette menace à demi-cachée. Cela signa le début d'une frénésie de chuchotements et d'insultes pour le chef de famille Lebensky qui tenait bon, son regard emeraude planté dans celui de Mario.

Finalement, ce fut Nicolas Flamel qui arriva à calmer les esprits. L'alchimiste légendaire s'exprimait peu lors des Conseils ouverts d'été et de Yule, si bien que le silence se fit rapidement lorsqu'il se releva dans son siège.

– Il est évident que le parchemin signifiant le contrat d'entrée de la famille Lebensky a été perdu, ce qui est peu étonnant, sur la durée de six siècles, débuta le multi-centenaire. Cependant, il se trouve que j'étais là au moment où ce contrat a été signé. Et je puis donc assurer à l'ensemble du Conseil, qu'il était en effet prévu que la famille Lebensky gagne une nationalité, en échange de ses services. Or, en six siècles, la question n'a toujours pas été reglée, comme l'a rappelé notre ami Lazarev. Je pense qu'il est temps d'enfin s'en soucier.

Mario Agazzi, dont les yeux assassinaient l'alchimiste, se rassit dans son siège et fit de mauvaise grâce :

– Soit. Vous vous en occuperez, alors ?

Le français ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le chef du Conseil, avec un calme qui aurait désarçonné n'importe qui. Mais pas Mario Agazzi.

Il était connu que Nicolas Flamel, malgré sa renommée, avait depuis longtemps quitté les affaires du gouvernement français, suite à des conflits portant sur ses impôts. En effet, étant possesseur de la pierre philosophale, le gouvernement français estimait que sa fortune était illimitée, et lui demandait des sommes d'or colossales, ce qui avait fini par agacer l'alchimiste. En échange de son siège à l'Assemblée des Sorciers, le gouvernement avait accepté de le considérer seulement comme détenteur d'une grosse fortune, au même titre que les grandes familles aristocrates, mais leur relation n'était pas au beau fixe.

– Je peux vous obtenir ce que vous voulez, finit par intervenir Albus Dumbledore, intriguant Lucius qui se demande pourquoi le mage blanc s'occupait de ce conflit, alors même qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de pouvoir au Ministère.

Lazarev hocha la tête avec déférence et se rassit à son tour, non sans avoir offert un sourire plein d'affront à Mario Agazzi. Lucius haussa un sourcil, sans pouvoir cacher sa curiosité. Pour quelles raisons Dumbledore voulait-il gagner les faveurs du clan Lebensky ?

Après un dernier regard pour le Lebensky, Mario passa à un autre sujet, même si de temps en temps, ses yeux retournaient vers celui qui l'avait humilié. La question des centaures fut de nouveau abordée, sans que personne ne trouve une solution au problème, autre que celle de Dumbledore d'acheter des terrains moldus pour laisser les espèces vivant dessus, en paix. Cependant restait la question des Ministères qui ne seraient certainement pas ravis d'apprendre que d'autres s'occupaient des affaires des créatures magiques.

Arriva le sujet assez insolite d'une secte en Europe de l'Est dédiée aux détraqueurs. La rumeur disait qu'aux alentours du bastion de la secte, les moldus disparaissaient pendant quelques jours pour revenir complètement vide de conscience. Les médias moldus de la région s'était emparé du fait en parlant de dégénérescence collective aux causes assez obscures, entre l'alcoolisme et la consanguinité. Même si certains membres s'amusèrent de l'idée même d'une secte vouée aux détraqueurs, les sourirent disparurent bientôt en comprenant que ce n'était pas à une plaisanterie de l'orateur.

Ils étaient en train de chercher un moyen de dissoudre le groupe sans qu'une horde de détraqueurs ne s'échappe et erre dans toute la région, lorsqu'une femme aux cheveux noirs de jais entra dans la Salle du Conseil. Elle traversa la salle sans hésitation, et s'arrêta au siège de Casimir Casistos qui somnolait depuis une heure. Elle se pencha et lui chuchota quelques phrases à l'oreille. Les voisins de Casimir tentèrent d'écouter, mais ne comprirent pas ses propos articulés avec frénésie, de plus dans la langue des Casistos.

Cependant tous virent le sursaut du vieillard qui le leva avec une vigueur qu'on ne lui avait pas vu depuis vingt ans. Il s'excusa rapidement auprès de Mario avant de partir, suivi de la femme, qui fit un signe à Albus Dumbledore avant de quitter la salle. Le directeur de Poudlard n'hésita pas longtemps avant de quitter lui aussi son siège et de les suivre.

– Tu as une idée de ce qui se passe ? Demanda Draco en se tournant vers son père.

– J'ose espérer que cela ne nous concerne pas, répondit Lucius en se retenant de grogner.

L'aristocrate anglais soupira et reposa son dos sur le dossier du banc. Il restait encore quelques heures avant qu'il ne puisse partir. Autant il pouvait apprécier les réunions au Ministère, autant il exécrait celles du Conseil, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir dans le second cas. Le blond caressa doucement sa canne en songeant à tous les sacrifices qu'il avait effectué pour le Conseil, avant que son regard ne tombe sur sa femme et ne s'adoucisse.

Après tout, s'il y avait _bien_ une personne qui avait tout sacrifié pour le Conseil, c'était Narcissa Black.

* * *

– Votre petit-fils n'est pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire, remarqua Casimir Casistos avec un rictus moqueur.

Albus ne put qu'approuver, un sourire attendri pour Ladislas, endormi sur un siège de la loge des Casistos, aux côtés de Zoran, à présent son protégé, s'il en croyait Sofia. Celle-ci s'assit à côté des deux jeunes et caressa les cheveux de son fils, lui aussi endormi.

– Néanmoins, je ne comprends pas comment il s'est retrouvé lié à mon petit-fils, reprit Casimir après un silence, et pourtant, je me targue d'être connaisseur en matière de rites en magie.

Le regard d'Albus se fit légèrement mélancolique lorsqu'il répondit d'une voix douce :

– C'est une pratique méconnue, transmise oralement, depuis plusieurs siècles.

-Dans la famille Dumbledore ? Le coupa avec intérêt le vieillard, qui avait toujours cette curiosité qui lui avait valu d'approcher les forces du mal.

– Non.

Sa propre voix rappela Albus à la réalité, tandis que des souvenirs d'une quinzaine d'année remontaient à la surface. S'il avait su plus tôt qu'il existait un rite permettant de canaliser la magie, il aurait pu sauver son fils. Ses yeux se fermèrent douloureusement, le visage de Wilhem se rappelant à lui. Au moins, tenta-t-il de se raisonner, ses petits-enfants ne risquaient plus rien. Heureusement qu'il avait trouvé ce rite, même si cela n'avait été qu'une incroyable chance, au vu du secret qui entourait ce rite, soigneusement caché des autres sorciers.

– Il faudrait que les deux garçons restent ensemble, le temps que le lien se renforce, annonça le directeur de Poudlard en faisant l'effort de chasser de son esprit l'image de Wilhem.

– Que se passera-t-il dans le cas contraire ? S'enquit Casimir dont les yeux brillaient à la manière d'un enfant le jour de Yule.

– Le lien risque de se rompre, ce qui n'est pas souhaitable, autant pour Ladislas que pour Zoran.

– Pourquoi ? Insista le vieillard en s'agitant dans la loge, sans se soucier de passer pour un fou aux yeux d'Albus.

– La rupture serait douloureuse et…, commença Albus en réfléchissant, Zoran pourrait mal s'adapter, à présent qu'il est en contact avec de la magie.

– Donc… il redeviendrait cracmol ?

C'était Sofia qui avait demandé, le regard concentré sur son fils plongé dans un profond sommeil. Rien dans sa voix ne laissait entendre une quelconque déception, ou au contraire un quelconque soulagement. Elle semblait simplement concernée par ce qui arrivait à son fils et cela rappela une nouvelle fois à Albus sa solitude, ainsi que celle des jumeaux, orphelins depuis leur naissance.

– Je n'ai jamais eu de cas, à vrai dire, fit le mage blanc lentement, mais de toute façon, nous ne laisserons pas cela arriver. Comme je l'ai dit, le processus de séparation est extrêmement douloureux.

– Que proposez-vous ?

– Je pourrai accueillir Zoran chez nous, pour quelques jours, peut-être une semaine…Proposa Albus, qui ne manqua pas la désapprobation dans le regard de Sofia qui rétorqua immédiatement :

– Que je laisse mon fils, de sept ans, partir avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas, qu'il ne comprend pas pour plusieurs jours ? C'est hors de question.

– Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux, en effet, que ce soit Ladislas qui vienne chez nous, approuva Casimir en se grattant le menton. Zoran n'a pas besoin d'être encore plus perturbé.

– C'est-à-dire que… commença Albus en fronçant les sourcils, Ladislas comptait profiter de ses vacances pour voir sa sœur, puisqu'ils sont séparés la plupart du temps. Moi-même, je…

– Ladislas et sa sœur ont quinze ans, répliqua Sofia d'une voix catégorique. Zoran n'en a que sept.

Albus ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. En effet, Zoran était trop petit pour quitter sa famille pour une durée si longue, de plus dans un environnement étranger, sachant qu'il ne parlait pas anglais. Son regard retourna sur Ladislas, tandis que ses pensées allaient vers Selena, qui serait bien attristée de savoir que les quelques semaines de vacances de son frère allaient être amputées à cause du lien. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix…

– Ils auront un mois encore pour se voir, reprit la mère de Zoran en voyant le dilemme dans le regard bleuté d'Albus.

– Moins, beaucoup moins, corrigea celui-ci en soupirant. L'école Koldovstoretz fait reprendre ses élèves fin juillet.

Sofia accusa le coup, tout à coup plus compréhensive vis-à-vis de la requête d'Albus, même si elle ne céderait pas.

– Laissons leurs déjà trois jours, et après nous aviserons, proposa Casimir d'une voix apaisante. Et puis, reprit-il, si cela prend plus temps que prévu, nous pourrons toujours inviter la sœur de votre petit-fils pour une journée, par exemple.

Albus hocha la tête et finit par s'asseoir, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Casimir échangea quelques mots avec l'autre homme dans la loge avant de s'adresser à lui :

– Mon fils Aaron m'informe qu'ils sont repassés aux centaures, fit-il en roulant des yeux sans cacher son mépris. Je propose que vous appeliez votre petite-fille pour qu'elle puisse dire au revoir à son frère et nous partirons. Inutile de s'attarder… En espérant que demain apportera des sujets plus importants, et plus essentiels, quoique j'ai beaucoup aimé l'intervention de Lebensky. C'était bien envoyé !

– Il s'est sans doute fait un nouvel ennemi, remarqua Albus, intérieurement intrigué par la vigueur du vieillard, qui ne montrait au Conseil qu'un masque fatigué et amorphe.

– En la personne de Mario Agazzi ? Acheva Casimir avec un rire léger. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était très effrayant. Il grogne, mais il ne mord pas.

Albus ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas s'embarquer dans un sujet aussi sensible, et décida plutôt de partir pour chercher Selena dans la loge des Dumbledore. Sur le court chemin du couloir circulaire, il anticipa la tristesse de la jeune fille, qui lui briserait sans aucun doute le cœur. Au moins, se réconforta-t-il, elle serait à ses côtés cette année, grâce au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Et avec un peu de chance, elle réussirait - enfin - à se faire des amis.

Il entra dans la loge et trouva l'objet de ses pensées avachi sur un siège, lisant son livre de potion. Selena releva la tête, surprise de trouver non pas son frère mais son grand-père.

Après de rapides explications, ils retournèrent vers chemin, Selena souriait, amusée. Elle aimait beaucoup son frère, mais devait reconnaître qu'il avait un don pour se fourrer dans des situations cocasses. Alors qu'il était prévu qu'il choisisse un animal, vraisemblablement Levi, il s'était lié avec... un enfant.

Certes, Zoran n'avait pas de magie, étant cracmol, mais cela révélait tout de même la puissance de Ladislas.

Ils arrivèrent devant la loge des Casistos, dont l'emblème était un Sinistros.

L'histoire de la famille Casistos était passionnante, cependant, le fait qu'elle soit liée aux forces du mal, jusqu'en dans ses armories ne rassura pas Selena. Son frère, aussi puissant qu'il soit, n'avait pas à retrouver de nouveau dans des conflits dangereux. Déjà, il avait dû combattre Voldemort, une fois bébé, l'autre fois à dix ans. Cela suffisait bien, et Selena espérait qu'il ne se retrouve plus jamais lié à une quelconque forme de magie noire.

Le problème était qu'il était à présent uni par la magie avec Zoran, dont le grand-père avait été maudit pour avoir abusé des forces du mal.

Autant dire que Ladislas n'était pas tiré d'affaire.

– Nous y voilà, fit Albus poussant la porte. Il entra, Selena à sa suite, et se dirigea immédiatement vers le canapé où dormait toujours Ladislas.

– Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Selena en fixant son frère avec inquiétude.

– Je pense qu'il est simplement fatigué, répondit une femme au sourire doux.

Sa jumelle hocha la tête, se rappelant vaguement sa propre fatigue lors de la création du lien entre elle et Sheshir. Son regard glissa sur le petit garçon qui somnolait aux côté de son frère. Aux dires de ce dernier, Zoran ressemblait beaucoup à Harry Potter enfant. Sans doute était-ce l'une des raisons qui avaient poussé Ladislas à s'attacher à lui.

– Comme ils doivent rester ensemble, débuta Albus avec une appréhension qui alarma Selena, Ladislas va passer quelque jours dans la demeure des Casistos.

Le regard de l'étudiante de Beauxbâtons se plissa de déception avant qu'elle n'accepte, sans cacher un air de dépit. Heureusement qu'elle avait profité des premiers jours des vacances comme si c'étaient les derniers. Après tout, étant élève à Koldovstortez, Ladislas n'avait droit qu'à un court mois de vacances, pour rattraper la longue pause d'hiver. Et maintenant, on lui apprenait qu'à cause du lien, elle ne pourrait pas voir son frère pendant plusieurs jours, ce qui signifiait qu'ils ne se verraient encore qu'une semaine avant la reprise de Ladislas.

– Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mon mot à dire, finit par marmonner Selena qui sentait le regard de son grand-père sur elle.

– Ces vacances comptaient beaucoup pour toi, exposa tristement celui-ci.

– Pour Ladislas, aussi, répliqua Selena en fronçant les sourcils.

– On parle de moi ? Marmonna ce dernier qui se réveillait doucement.

– Ladislas ! S'exclama sa jumelle en se précipitant sur lui. Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas mal ? tu te sens bien ?

– Un peu groggy, avoua Ladislas en se frottant le front dans un geste machinal. Et légèrement confus.

– C'est normal, ton esprit doit s'habituer à celui de Zoran, expliqua Selena avec un sourire attendri. Et encore, toi tu n'as pas à supporter un Sheshir découvrant l'usage de la parole.

Ladislas rit doucement tout en se redressant. Leur grand-père les observa en silence, désolé de devoir apprendre à son petit-fils la triste nouvelle. Il les laissa converser encore quelques minutes, le temps que l'adolescent retrouve pleinement ses esprits avant d'annoncer la nouvelle.

* * *

Et voilà !

Sans surprise pour certains, le lien Zoran/Ladi, mais bon...J'espère que vous avez aimé ma façon de le décrire. En toute honnêteté, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre, j'ai rajouté un passage du chapitre suivant, bref j'ai bien galéré... C'est donc pour cela que je vous demande de me dire vos impressions, merci d'avance !

On en apprend plus sur l'une des familles du conseil... Qu'en pensez vous ?

Bref, merci beaucoup, et on se revoit la plus tôt possible !


	25. Kastell Moros et Square Grimmaud

Bonjour !

Nouveau chapitre, assez court, je dois admettre, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à mes betas, Miiss, Marion et ElwennSnape.

* * *

Concernant le lien Ladislas/Zoran : (parce que j'ai eu des retours assez contradictoires).

Non, je ne considère pas Zoran comme un animal. Lors de son explication dans le chapitre 2 (Préparer sa nouvelle vie), Albus lui explique qu'il faudrait qu'il se lie avec un **être non-magique** pour réduire la pression exercée par sa magie sur son corps. Albus, qui certes est très intelligent, pense à un animal, puisque c'est sans doute le plus évident des être non-magiques. Or, Zoran est un cracmol. Donc, un être non-magique. Voilà. Et, (spoil) je compte faire intervenir un autre lien du même ordre, et là encore ce ne sera pas un animal.

De plus, Ladislas n'a pas choisi de créer ce lien. C'est un accident, qui vient en parti du fait qu'il s'est attaché à Zoran. La cause est, je le rappelle, qu'il se voit en Zoran. Point.

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Kastell Moros et Square Grimmaud**

* * *

Les habitants de la région avaient longtemps été partagés sur Kastell Moros, le fort qui culminait la ville Casistos. D'une part, la bâtisse servait de repère aux navires perdus, grâce à sa position élevée sur la falaise. Cependant, par cette même position géographique qui l'éloignait de la ville, les villageois s'étaient toujours méfiés du fort et de la famille qui y vivait, alors même qu'elle portait le nom de la ville.

« Trop bizarre » Disait-on à leur sujet. « Ils ne sortent jamais ». Il était vrai qu'accéder à Kastell Moros depuis la ville relevait du défi avant qu'une route ne soit construite pour faciliter l'échange entre les deux parties. Le fort se situait au-dessus d'une falaise très fragilisée par un tremblement de terre vieux de plusieurs décennies, si bien que personne ne voulait se risquer à se promener dans les environs. Les Casistos, eux, restaient cloîtrés dans leur château, sans jamais descendre dans la ville en contrebas.

Jusqu'à une trentaine d'années.

Du jour au lendemain, les enfants de Casimir Casistos, châtelain alors de Kastell Moross, furent envoyés à l'école de la ville et les habitants purent rapidement s'apercevoir qu'Aaron et Sofia Casistos étaient parfaitement normaux. Ils s'habillaient comme les autres jeunes, écoutaient de la musique barbare, comme les autres jeunes, parlaient de choses futiles, comme les autres jeunes. Ils grandirent avec les jeunes de la cité portuaire et finirent par être accepté comme membres à part entière de la ville.

Les ragots qui jusqu'à là entourait la famille furent tout doucement oubliés, et il ne fut plus question de rites sataniques, de sorcellerie. Seuls les plus anciens s'entêter à voir le Mal dans la famille, pour des histoires vieilles de plusieurs siècles.

On ne vit pas pour autant Casimir Casistos qui s'obstinait à s'enfermer dans son fort. Les rumeurs voulaient qu'il soit irascible, autoritaire, et plus généralement, mauvais. Un homme sec, rongé par une maladie de l'âme. La seule et unique fois où on le vit fut pour l'enterrement de sa femme. Entouré alors de ses deux enfants, il semblait perdu, hagard, presque fou. Recroquevillé sur son bout de bois qui lui servait de canne, il faisait pitié à voir et lorsque vint le moment pour lui de parler, il n'articula que trois mots à travers ses lèvres gercées.

« Je l'aimais »

La tristesse du pauvre homme réussit à adoucir le cœur des anciens qui l'avaient toujours vu comme un sataniste pratiquant des rituels peu recommandables. Et puis, au regard de ce qu'étaient Sofia et Aaron – de charmantes personnes – il était improbable que leur père soit tel qu'il avait été dépeint pendant de longues années.

Les saisons s'écoulèrent. Un conflit avec les pays pétroliers entraîna une grave crise dans le pays. Même si la Grèce avait consolidé son économie grâce à l'Union Européenne, cela ne suffit pas à maintenir à flot le pays et seul le tourisme le sauva.

C'est dans cette période que les Casistos ouvrirent Kastell Moros aux touristes de la région. Rapidement le fort devint l'attraction phare de la ville. Après tout, l'architecture du bâtiment était assez impressionnante, et la vue qu'il donnait sur la mer et la ville en contrebas était magnifique. Evidemment, il restait aux Casistos quelques pièces fermées aux visiteurs pour vivre, bien qu'ils se promenaient toujours dans les parties publiques du fort. Ce n'étaient pas eux qui s'occupaient des visites, et on ne les voyait guère, à présent qu'Aaron et Sofia avaient terminés leurs études, mais le lien entre eux et les villageois ne fut pourtant pas coupé.

Au contraire, leur relation s'améliorait. Des bals furent organisés à Kastell Moros où même les anciens allèrent, alors qu'ils considéraient le lieu maudit quelques décennies auparavant. Les deux enfants Casistos - devenus adultes - s'étaient parfaitement bien intégrés. Sofia se maria à l'un des habitants de la ville et ils eurent ensemble Zoran Casistos.

L'enfant, mélange parfait de sa mère et de son père signa la fin des conflits qui pouvaient persister dans l'esprit de quelques réticents. Toujours joyeux, Zoran enchantait tout ceux qu'il rencontrait, qu'ils soient des villageois ou des touristes perdus dans le fort. Il grandit entouré de sa famille et des villageois, accompagnant parfois les visites de Kastell Moros. Celles-ci ne cessaient d'avoir du succès auprès des touristes qui venaient par centaines chaque année admirer la beauté du lieu.

– Vous pouvez observer ici une tapisserie datant du XVIème siècle, représentant l'emblème de la famille Casistos, un gros chien noir, qui selon plusieurs légendes, serait annonciateur de mauvais présages.

La guide sourit en voyant les touristes frissonner et s'apprêtait à poursuivre sa visite vers la salle d'armes, lorsqu'un jeune adolescent sorti de nulle part traversa le couloir. Les touristes - surtout de sexe féminin - le suivirent des yeux tandis qu'il se mouvait tranquillement, sans leur prêter attention. Le fait qu'il ne porte qu'un short noir intrigua la guide qui finit par l'interpeller, alors qu'il allait ouvrir une porte qui donnait sur une pièce privée et donc, interdite.

– Excusez-moi, jeune homme, mais vous n'avez pas à être ici, dit fermement la guide.

Ledit jeune homme se retourna, et la moitié du groupe hoqueta devant sa beauté presque surnaturelle. Ses yeux oscillaient entre le bleu et le violet, alors que ses cheveux coupés court étaient d'un joli blond cendré. Ses traits harmonieux qui épousaient parfaitement sa peau légèrement basanée s'animèrent de surprise. Le reste de son corps était finement musclé, le rendant d'autant plus séduisant. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et finit par répondre en anglais :

– Je suis un invité des Casistos.

La guide afficha un rictus narquois. Les Casistos n'avaient jamais d'invités. De plus, ce jeune homme, aussi beau soit-il, ne semblait pas parler grec, alors comment aurait-il pu être en contact avec eux ?

Ses réflexions coupèrent court lorsqu'une autre porte s'ouvrit sur Aaron Casistos. L'homme de vingt-cinq ans sourit à la vue de l'étranger en petite tenue.

– Encore perdu, Ladi ? Demanda-t-il, légèrement moqueur.

– Je n'arrive pas à me repérer, avoua Ladislas, penaud. C'était son troisième jour au fort, et également la troisième fois qui ne trouvait pas le chemin de sa chambre à la salle à manger.

En vérité, l'architecture de Kastell Moros lui faisait penser à celle de Poudlard, sans les tableaux pour le guider, et ses souvenirs de sa première école l'égaraient dans les couloirs. Il y avait notamment un croisement qui lui rappelait furieusement l'un des passages pour la Tour Gryffondor et il se trompait systématiquement de chemin, ayant l'habitude de tourner à droite, ce qui le menait à une salle d'exposition temporaire qui le faisait entrer dans la partie publique de fort.

Aaron éclata de rire et l'entraîna dans la salle à manger, faisant un signe de main à la guide, interdite. Celle-ci resta un instant immobile, encore choquée de ce qu'elle venait de voir, mais finit par reprendre la visite, même si beaucoup des touristes étaient dans le même état qu'elle.

– Je dois reconnaître que vivre ici n'est pas facile tous les jours, commença Aaron en s'asseyant en face de Ladislas qui prenait son petit-déjeuner. Cependant, tu as un véritable don pour te perdre, dis-moi.

– Les indications sont en grec, et en plus, beaucoup de portes sont indiquées comme interdites ! Se défendit le russe en s'indignant.

– Interdites au public ! Toi tu es un invité ! Rit le jeune Casistos en secouant la tête. C'est un musée maintenant, il faut bien garder quelques pièces pour nous…

– Ce n'est pas trop déstabilisant ? Demanda Ladislas en levant un sourcil curieux.

– Un peu, avoua Aaron en se grattant le menton. Mais je préfère le fort maintenant, avec ses touristes. Avant… avant, ce lieu semblait mort. Mon père ne voulait pas sortir et restait là, à se lamenter sur son sort…

Ladislas acquiesça tristement. Il hésita un instant, craignant que sa question ne mette mal à l'aise son interlocuteur, mais finit par la poser. Après tout, Aaron semblait en confiance avec lui, et s'il ne voulait pas répondre, il n'aurait qu'à lui dire.

– Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être au courant pour tout ça et… de…

– D'être un cracmol ? Devina Aaron, ses lèvres formant un sourire presque nostalgique. Enfant, j'ai longtemps espéré recevoir ma lettre pour Durmstrang. Ce n'est qu'à quinze ans que j'ai compris que je n'avais rien de magique, tout comme ma sœur, Sofia. J'ai fait mon deuil, et elle aussi. Ayant grandi ici, nous n'avons pas été en contact direct avec la magie. Nos parents n'aimaient pas nous montrer leur magie. C'est eux qui ont le plus souffert de cette situation. C'est… c'est comme s'ils avaient perdu quelque chose.

– Pourtant, c'est plutôt toi et Sofia qui avez perdu votre magie, remarqua Ladislas.

– Non, Aaron secoua la tête. Nous, nous sommes nés cracmol. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est de pouvoir faire de la magie. Mais mon père, lui… Il a espéré pouvoir avoir un descendant digne de lui, digne de la lignée Casistos.

Le silence s'abattit dans la salle, tandis que Ladislas digérait ces nouvelles informations. Evidemment, vu comme cela, Aaron ne pouvait regretter ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Cependant, il se sentait mal pour lui, et même pour Casimir, qui devait se sentir coupable de cette situation. Aaron suivit son raisonnement et poursuivit sur une note plus légère :

– Enfin, grâce à toi, les Casistos ont un nouveau sorcier !

– Pas faux, sourit le jeune Grindelwald.

Comme s'il avait tout entendu, Zoran choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce. Il se précipita vers Ladislas en babillant dans sa langue natale. Ladislas finit par le prendre maladroitement dans ses bras, sous le regard goguenard de l'oncle de Zoran. Ce dernier profita du câlin de Ladislas pour attraper sa baguette et jouer avec.

Ils s'étaient aperçus que Zoran pouvait exécuter des sorts mineurs avec la baguette de Ladislas, ce qui était logique puisqu'il s'agissait de la même magie. Depuis, Zoran ne cessait de chiper la baguette à Ladislas pour jouer avec, faisant apparaître des étincelles dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. L'enfant semblait émerveillé par le fait de pouvoir faire de la magie, aussi simple soit-elle.

Ladislas quant à lui était ravi de voir son jeune ami aussi heureux et lui laissait volontiers sa baguette, tandis qu'il lisait quelques livres que Casimir lui avait prêté. Le vieil homme, qu'il avait d'abord cru sec et aigri était en réalité un passionné de la théorie magique. Sa bibliothèque contenait tellement de livres sur le sujet que Ladislas enviait du regard.

Pourtant, Casimir n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un lien liant deux êtres par une même magie, si bien qu'il harcelait presque Ladislas de questions portant sur son lien avec Zoran, ainsi que celui de Selena et Sheshir. Ladislas était heureux de lui répondre, trouvant le vieillard attachant.

Sofia et Aaron étaient très gentils avec lui, notamment Aaron qui acceptait de traduire les phrases de Zoran en anglais. Le cracmol s'entendait très bien avec Ladislas, sans doute était-ce lié à son jeune âge de tout juste vingt-cinq ans. Sofia quant à elle le traitait avec une douceur presque maternelle, tout en couvant Zoran des yeux.

Il était prévu qu'il reparte dans la soirée, puisque le lien semblait s'être stabilisé. Il était légèrement différent de celui qui unissait Sheshir à Selena, mais présentait quelques similitudes. Par exemple, Ladislas pouvait à présent voir par intermittence à travers les yeux de Zoran, et inversement. Ils ressentaient également les émotions de l'autre, mais pouvaient les mettre à distance et ne les percevoir que ténues.

Evidemment, Zoran ne pouvait pas transplaner comme le faisait Sheshir, mais celui-ci avait déjà dit à Ladislas qu'il lui avait fallu plusieurs années pour réussir un tel exploit. Et puis, ce qui importait à Zoran et sa famille, notamment Casimir, c'était qu'il puisse faire de la magie. Or, il semblait que cela soit possible, signant là, le renouveau de la famille Casistos.

Il avait été ravi de son court séjour à Kastell Moros, mais était également soulagé de repartir. Son grand-père et sa soeur lui manquaient, et il trouvait déjà que les quelques jours qui lui restaient trop court pour passer du temps avec eux. Bientôt il devrait retourner à Koldovstoretz pour sa cinquième année et, même s'il était content de retrouver ses amis et ses professeurs, il aurait aimé pouvoir profiter un peu plus de sa famille.

* * *

Personne ne faisait attention au chien qui trottinait le long de l'avenue, en ce début de soirée. Même les enfants ne s'en approchaient pas, répugnés par l'aspect sale du canidé. Celui-ci tourna au coin d'une rue sans la moindre hésitation, ce qui aurait pu en étonner certains, avant de s'arrêter devant une maison.

Le 11 Square Grimmaurd. La façade n'attirait pas l'oeil, cependant, pour les habitants des quartier, l'endroit était une petite curiosité que l'on s'amusait à montrer aux amis pour les amuser. L'architecte de la rue, datant de l'ère victorienne, avait oublié le numéro 12, si bien que les numéros 11 et 13 se côtoyaient, formant une bizarrerie connue à présent dans les environs.

En réalité, le 12 Square Grimmaurd existait, seulement, il était caché des moldus par de puissants sortilèges jalousement gardés par la famille propriétaire des lieux. Même dans le monde sorcier, il était rare que des étrangers de la famille soient au courant, ce qui avait toujours étonné Sirius. Cependant, il avait obéi à sa mère et n'avait jamais donné la localisation exacte de la demeure à quiconque, et en était aujourd'hui des plus soulagés.

Le chien attendit patiemment que le passage s'ouvre et fila vers la porte d'entrée pour enfin pouvoir retrouver forme humaine. Sirius put respirer une fois la porte refermée, même si son refuge lui faisait l'effet d'une prison. Il lui avait fallu deux mois pour revenir à Londre après son entrevue avec Dumbledore, et il était soulagé de pouvoir enfin quitter sa forme canine, quand bien même sa liberté de mouvement se limitait à la demeure des Black.

Il n'avait jamais aimé la maison familiale. Trop sombre, trop froide, trop ancienne. Trop de mauvais souvenirs, les cris hystériques de sa mère, le regard désapprobateur de son père, les méchanceté de Kreattur, ses pleurs à chaque vacances...

En vérité, pensa le sorcier en s'asseyant à la grande table de la cuisine, il ne s'était jamais senti Black, au contraire de son frère, Regulus. Les coutumes ridicules des aristocrates, la richesse exorbitante et opulente et surtout, la pratique habituelle de la magie noire l'avaient poussé à la fugue, ce que sa mère n'avait jamais pardonné. Heureusement, les Potter l'avaient acceuilli à bras ouverts et aimé comme l'un de leurs fils.

Les yeux cendrés de l'ancien prisonniers s'embuèrent tandis que son passé se rappelait à lui.

Fuir le domaine familial avait été l'une des décisions les plus faciles à prendre de toute son existence. Il avait gagné une famille, enfin normale. Fleamont et Euphemia Potter ne lui reprochaient pas sa conduite parfois insolente, sa curiosité pour les moldus, ou sa coupe de cheveux désordonnée. Quand à James, il était ravi d'avoir son meilleur ami à la maison. Leurs vacances d'été avaient été remplies de plans diaboliques qu'ils avaient exécutés dès la rentrée, au grand dam de leurs professeurs.

– Vingt ans… murmura Sirius en parcourant de ses yeux la pièce. Mis à part la poussière qui recouvrait tous les meubles, rien n'avait changé de place. La longue table se plaçait au centre de la salle allongée, entourée de deux bancs en vieux bois sombre. Les murs souffraient toujours de l'humidité ambiante, laissant apparaître çà et là quelques portions de plâtre, malgré tous les efforts de Kreattur.

Ce dernier finit par apparaître, voulant accueillir le nouveau venu. Cependant son nez crochu se fronça dès qu'il reconnut Sirius et il renifla avec mépris.

– Oh, le dernier fils est de retour… Si ma pauvre maîtresse était toujours en vie, elle ne le laisserait pas souiller la demeure familiale, marmonna-t-il avant de s'incliner dans une révérence grotesque.

– Moi aussi, je suis ravi de te retrouver, répliqua Sirius avec morgue. Il enfonça sa tête dans ses genoux, réfléchissant à ce nouveau problème. Prépare ma chambre, ordonna-t-il après un temps de silence, et un repas.

– Oui, maître, s'inclina une nouvelle fois l'elfe, qui rajouta tout bas : Le traître va rester… Si ma pauvre maîtresse voyait ça…

– Laisse donc ma mère où elle est, aboya Sirius qui avait tout entendu. Kreattur l'avait toujours irrité, et il aurait préféré le savoir mort de désespoir. Après tout, il n'avait plus personne à servir, pourquoi s'accrocher à une maison qui n'attendait plus personne ? Il aurait dû se mettre au service d'un autre sorcier de sang-pur et quitter le Square Grimmaud.

L'elfe de maison s'inclina de nouveau, manquant de peu de tomber, et disparut dans un craquement sonore, laissant seul Sirius dans la cuisine.

L'ancien auror fit courir ses doigts le long de la table ancienne, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Que pouvait-il bien faire de l'elfe ? D'un côté, il pourrait peut-être l'aider dans ses recherches pour retrouver Harry, mais de l'autre, il y avait toujours un risque qu'il le trahisse. Mais pourquoi le trahirait-il maintenant, après l'avoir attendu pendant treize ans ? Il n'y avait plus aucun Black, hormi lui, à sa connaissance.

Bellatrix, sa chère cousine pourissait à Azkaban, se laissant dévorer par la folie, et Narcissa avait sans doute perdu le nom Black dans son mariage avec Malfoy. Lucius ne lui avait sans doute pas laissé son titre. Andromeda était reniée, tout comme lui.

-La Noble Famille Black réduit à quatre membres, quelle décadence, rit Sirius en se servant un verre de whisky pur feu. Il grimaça devant le goût aigre de la boisson qui avait mal vieillie, mais se resservit.

Kreattur revint rapidement, s'agita quelques minutes dans la cuisine, et finit par donner son repas à Sirius avant de repartir dans les étages supérieurs, sans doute pour préparer la chambre de Sirius.

– Se laisser dépérir dans un tombeau… Aussi cinglé que ma mère, nota Sirius d'une voix amère.

Il mangea, redécouvrant le plaisir de manger autre chose qu'un lapin cru ou des restes trouvés dans les poubelles. Kreattur était peut-être désagréable, mais savait cuisiner. Ou bien était-ce simplement l'effet de son premier repas chaud depuis treize ans. Il finit par se lever pour redécouvrir les pièces de la maison. Elles étaient dans un état déplorable, Kreattur ne pouvant plus faire grand chose avec son grand âge. Seuls quelques objets semblaient astiqués de manière récurrente, et Sirius ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que c'étaient d'anciennes affaires appartenants à sa mère.

Il passa dans le salon, parcourant rapidement la tapisserie où il n'apparaissait plus depuis sa fugue. Son regard s'arrêtant sur ses cousines, Narcissa et Bellatrix, des mangemorts avérées. La dernière moisissait encore à Azkaban, s'enfonçant jour après jour dans une folie plus dangereuse encore que son amour pour Voldemort.

Il quitta rapidement la pièce, mal à l'aise, et retrouva sa chambre, que Kreattur avait commencé à nettoyer, le court temps de son repas. Il s'affala dans son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Cela faisait treize ans qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans un endroit chaud et familier et il comptait profiter de la sécurité qu'offrait Square Grimmaurd pour une fois, même s'il ne s'y sentait pas à sa place.

Dans le salon, en face de la tapisserie, une grande cheminée prenait l'espace de tout un mur. En plus de sa taille colossale, elle était décorée du blason des Balck, ainsi que de sa devise ancestrale : "Toujours pur".

* * *

Très court, vraiment, comme chapitre. Je vous promet que le prochain sera plus long.

Un peu d'histoire sur la famille Casistos et surtout, le retour de Sirius ! J'espère que vous avez compris la dernière phrase...

A la prochaine !


	26. Rentrée et rencontre

Hello !

C'est moi, Jin ! Après une longue absence... Désolé pour le retard... J'ai repoussé l'écriture de ce chapitre un moment, mais cela m'a permis de trouver de nouvelles idées pour les choses à venir ! Cependant, je ne vous apprends pas que la fin de l'année approche, avec les examens... Je ne vous promets donc pas d'être régulière ce mois-ci, même si je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster au moins une fois par quinzaine.

A ce stade de l'histoire, je pense écrire un résumé concernant Ladislas - évidemment - et les différents événements dont j'ai parlé (concernant Tom, Albus, Voldemort, le Conseil...). Cela restera très court, mais permettra la compréhension du chapitre.

* * *

Résumé : Après une Coupe du Monde de Quidditch chamboulée par une attaque de mangemorts, Ladislas se lie accidentellement avec Zoran lors du Conseil. Il passa le plus long de ses vacances à Kastell Moros, le fort où habite les Casistos, pour s'habituer au lien tout nouveau. Au Conseil sont évoqués l'attaque des mangemorts qui ne présument rien de bon pour l'Angleterre, ainsi qu'un rassemblement important de détraqueurs en Europe de l'Est, dû à une secte qui donnent des moldus aux détraqueurs. Les vacances se passent, et bientôt la rentrée arrive, signe d'importants changements pour Albus et Selena, dû fait de l'événement secret qui rassemblera Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang.

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Rentrée et rencontre**

* * *

Ladislas remua dans son sommeil, faisant tanguer la barque qui flottait tranquillement sur le lac de la propriété Dumbledore. Ouvrant un œil, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le ciel sans nuage qui s'offrait à lui pour sa dernière journée de vacances avant de quitter sa position inconfortable. S'asseyant du mieux qu'il put compte tenu du balancement de la barque, il ramassa le livre que lui avait fait parvenir Isadora Ozerov portant sur les animagi.

L'ouvrage en parlait de façon très générale, abordant tant l'apprentissage que les caractéristiques de l'animagus, ce qui était parfait pour introduire le sujet. Si Ladislas avait été légèrement découragé devant la difficulté théorique, il s'était rapidement promis de s'accrocher pour réussir à devenir animagus. Pouvoir se changer dans une forme animale lui paraissait incroyable, et peu lui importait quel animal il serait, car il avait l'intime conviction qu'il lui conviendrait parfaitement.

La barque qui l'accueillait heurta le ponton en bois dans un bruit sourd et se balança doucement sur les eaux tranquilles du lac. Satisfait de sa lecture qui s'était achevée en sieste improvisée, Ladislas sortit de la barque et revint sur la terre ferme pour se diriger vers la table sur la terrasse où Sheshir semblait lui aussi profiter du soleil.

– Tu as une vie trépidante, mon cher, se moqua-t-il en s'asseyant à la table. Dormir, manger, dormir, chasser, dormir et… somnoler au soleil, compléta-t-il en grattant affectueusement le pelage bleuté du félin.

– Te supporter me fatigue, répliqua au tac à tac Sheshir dont les yeux turquoise brillaient de moquerie.

– Alors tu vas pouvoir te reposer, puisque je pars ce soir, le rassura faussement Ladislas tout en posant son livre à côté de lui.

Le félin miaula de mécontentement mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Son regard se posa avec curiosité sur le livre des animagi :

– Tu vas accepter la formation ? Demanda-t-il tout en exécutant sa toilette sans paraître gêné.

– Bien sûr ! S'enthousiasma le jeune humain dont le regard passa à un joli bleu, proche de celui de son grand-père. Ce serait tellement génial de pouvoir me changer en… chat, par exemple !

– Ma foi… Tu pourrais dormir, manger, chasser et… quel était l'autre chose ? Ah ! Somnoler au soleil ! Railla Sheshir en ronronnant de rire.

Ladislas lui envoya un regard blasé en réponse sans répliquer. Il resta sur la terrasse une dizaine de minutes avant de regagner l'intérieur où il trouva Skeeny préparant le dîner, qui serait pour lui le dernier au Domaine avant plusieurs mois. En effet, Albus l'avait prévenu qu'il ne pourrait pas, ainsi que Selena retourner au Domaine pendant les vacances à cause de l'événement qui rassemblait Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Il avait été de ce fait décidé qu'il irait chez les Agazzi ou les Casistos pour les vacances puisque Koldovstoretz fermait pendant les vacances.

Selena et lui étaient bien tristes de ne pas se voir plus longtemps, mais étaient également tout deux impatients de retrouver l'école, chacun pour des raisons bien différentes. Car si Ladislas avait des amis précieux, en plus de Leonardo, et des professeurs qu'il appréciait, Selena, elle, trépignait surtout à l'idée de pouvoir enfin connaître l'évènement qu'Albus gardait obstinément secret. De plus, elle aurait peut-être la chance de rencontrer enfin des jeunes qui l'accueillerait pour elle sans prendre en compte son nom, comme l'avait dit son professeur.

Albus quant à lui semblait satisfait de pouvoir garder un œil sur sa petite-fille et avait promis à Ladislas qu'il essayerait de le faire rentrer à Poudlard, ou du moins à Pré-au-Lard pour qu'ils puissent se voir.

– Ladislas, dis-moi, fit justement Albus en le croisant dans le couloir, alors que le plus jeune se rendait dans sa chambre, t'es-tu occupé de ranger tes affaires ?

– J'y allais, Grand-père ! Répondit Ladislas avec un sourire candide qui amusa le plus âgé des deux.

– Ne traîne pas trop, ton portoloin est à vingt heures précises, lui rappela-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel face à l'insouciance de son petit-fils.

Celui-ci acquiesça énergiquement avant de prendre l'escalier pour le deuxième étage. Rentrant dans sa chambre, il souffla de soulagement en s'apercevant de l'ordre relatif de la pièce. Puisqu'il n'y avait pas été longtemps, il n'avait - heureusement - pas eu le temps de la déranger, ce qui l'arrangeait bien à présent qu'il devait préparer sa valise. Il ne put cependant s'arrêter avant le repas, et c'est fatigué qu'il s'attabla aux côtés de sa sœur.

– Tu pourrais me dire ce qu'il va se passer, maintenant ? Demanda-t-il à son grand-père, les yeux pétillants de curiosité.

– Je me dois de garder la surprise pour ta sœur, répliqua Albus, avec un sourire amusé. Selena protesta vainement et ils finirent par rire tous trois, sous le regard moqueur de Sheshir.

Alors qu'ils entamaient le dessert, Albus demanda, l'air préoccupé, ce qui alerta ses deux petits-enfants, s'ils savaient exécuter le sortilège du Patronus.

– Partiellement, oui, répondit Ladislas, dont les sourcils se froncèrent d'inquiétude. Pourquoi ?

– Tu n'étais pas vraiment présent au Conseil, répondit Albus en se grattant pensivement la barbe, mais il a été question d'un… rassemblement important de détraqueurs en Europe de l'Est. Je préfère vous savoir en capacité de vous défendre, si jamais il venait à y avoir un accident.

Ladislas hocha la tête, et promis à son grand-père de s'entraîner, tout comme Selena, même si cette dernière était peu concernée, puisqu'elle passerait l'année à Poudlard où elle serait en parfaite sécurité.

Ils achevèrent le repas en parlant orientation. Selena avait, dans l'optique de rentrer en médicomagie, pris les spécialités potions, sortilèges et métamorphose, tandis que Ladislas s'était concentré sur la défense contre les forces du mal avec l'option duel, les sortilèges et également métamorphose. Venait s'ajouter l'apprentissage pour être animagus. Même si

Ladislas ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait plus tard, il était satisfait de ses options, car toutes les matières qu'il avait gardées le fascinait, hormis la botanique. De plus, il s'était renseigné auprès de ses amis pour s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient pour une grand partie les mêmes options.

Autant avait-il été légèrement anxieux à l'idée d'entrer à Koldovstoretz l'année précédente, de peur de n'être considéré que comme un Grindelwald, autant il était presque pressé d'y retourner et rien ne venait entacher son bonheur. A présent qu'il avait des amis, en premier lieu Leonardo, et surtout pas de Snape, de Draco, de cauchemars sur un Quirell qui enlèverait son turban ou de chambre des Secrets.

Sa vie en tant qu'Harry Potter était bien loin derrière lui.

Lorsque vingt-trois heures sonna, il alla chercher sa valise, ainsi que son sac de cours dans l'entrée. Il étreignit sa sœur et son grand-père avant de prendre en main le jeton de Koldovstoretz qui était censé s'activer dans quelques minutes.

– Tu n'emmènes pas Levi ? Demanda Selena, remarquant l'absence de l'aigle.

– Il est parti voler, répondit Ladislas en haussant les épaules. Et puis, il connaît le chemin pour Koldo.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour son aigle qui avait, à présent qu'il était adulte, l'habitude de longs vols. Son caractère indépendant le poussait à partir chasser pendant de longues heures, parfois même plusieurs jours.

– On se revoit dans… commença Selena, son regard glissant vers Albus qui sourit :

– Le plus tôt possible, promit-il. Je ferai tout pour que vous vous voyiez à l'une ou l'autre vacance.

– Merci Grand-père ! Fit Ladislas avec sincérité. Il échangea un regard rempli d'espoir avec sa sœur.

Les vacances leur avaient paru bien courtes, même s'ils avaient profité de chaque instant passé ensemble. Les deux jumeaux avaient repris l'habitude de discuter jusqu'à l'aube, passant généralement le reste de la nuit dans le même lit, fatigués à l'idée de parcourir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de leur chambre. Selena s'était largement confié sur son appréhension à passer l'année à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas tant qu'elle quitte Beauxbâtons qui l'effrayait, puisqu'elle n'éprouvait aucun attachement pour son école, mais plus l'idée de rencontrer d'autres élèves, qui à l'instar des étudiantes de son académie, la jugerait pour son nom. Être une Grindelwald l'avait toujours gardé dans un isolement dont elle souffrait, même si son grand-père, Skeeny, Sheshir, et maintenant Ladislas la soutenait. Ce dernier l'avait rassuré, après tout, il y aurait bien une personne pour passer outre son affiliation avec un mage noir.

Ladislas quant à lui avait partagé avec elle ses sentiments sur son lien avec Zoran. C'était étrange de ressentir à chaque instant des émotions qui n'étaient pas siennes. A certains moments, son esprit se rapprocher de celui de son jeune ami, et c'était comme si lui, était à Kastell Moros. Heureusement, l'Occlumencie l'aidait beaucoup à contrôler ce lien, et Zoran de son côté apprenait cette branche de la magie avec son grand-père.

L'ancien gryffondor voulut rajouter quelque chose mais le portoloin s'activa et il disparut dans un craquement sonore.

L'instant d'après il se retrouvait dans la cour intérieure de son école, où arrivaient les élèves de toute l'Europe. L'arbre aux feuilles sanglantes s'élevait toujours avec prestance, digne d'être le symbole de la famille Ozerov. Comme à son habitude, Ladislas trébucha et se retrouva le nez dans l'herbe. Se relevant en grognant contre sa maladresse, il aperçut Yakov qui venait lui aussi d'arriver. Lui faisant signe, le jeune Grindelwald saisit ses affaires avant de se diriger dans un coin à l'écart de la zone d'arrivée des élèves.

– Ladi ! S'exclama son ami qui pour la rentrée s'était coupé les cheveux dans une coupe militaire stricte. Comment vas-tu ?

– Un peu fatigué, admit Ladislas avec un sourire léger. Et toi ? Tes vacances ?

– Génial ! Répondit Yakov dont les yeux marrons brillèrent joyeusement. Tu as vu la finale ? Krum est un Gé-Nie ! On n'aurait jamais pu le battre…. Et les poursuiveurs irlandais ? Leur… leur…

– Harmonie ? Tenta son ami en secouant la tête avec amusement.

– Oui ! Et leur façon de bouger comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un ! C'est…

– Impressionnant, termina Ladislas en hochant la tête. Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire.

Autour d'eux, les premières années les regardaient d'un air impressionné et quelques filles gloussèrent bêtement, mais aucun des deux amis ne s'en aperçu, trop occupé à raconter ses vacances. S'ils y avaient prêté attention, ils se seraient aperçus qu'ils étaient tous deux très attirants, Yakov dans son style sobre et rigide auquel il ne manquait que l'uniforme d'auror, et Ladislas, dont le charme n'était plus à prouver entre ses yeux aux reflets changeants, et ses cheveux ambrés.

– Je me suis entraîné chaque jour, annonça fièrement Yakov. Primakov ne pourra pas me traiter de fainéant, ou de je-ne-sais-quoi !

– Ça m'étonnerait, le contredit Ladislas avec un regard pétillant. Il trouvera toujours une petite bête contre toi.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment tandis que Yakov niait farouchement la prévision de son ami. Leurs rires résonnèrent un instant dans les couloirs du cloître avant qu'ils n'atteignent la tour de l'Internat, où ils étaient à présent au cinquième étage. Dans le couloir, où certains élèves avaient déjà accrochés des affiches de différents joueurs de Quidditch – notamment Krum - ils saluèrent sur le chemin leurs camarades de classe avant d'atteindre leurs chambres respectives, où Ladislas se retrouvait de nouveau avec Leonardo, ce qui lui allait très bien.

Leur nouvelle chambre était assez chaleureuse, avec des teintes de coucher de soleil assez douces pour ne pas choquer. Le mobilier était pour sa part identique à celui de l'année précédente, deux lits en bois, deux bureaux et une étagère pour poser livres et manuels scolaires. La fenêtre était plus grande, et donnait sur une autre vue des montagnes qui entouraient l'école. Ladislas, en collant son nez à la vitre crut distinguer au loin le parcours de la vallée, qu'il referait sans aucun doute lors de son prochain cours de vol.

Le jeune Grindelwald commença à s'installer et entreprit de sortir toutes ses affaires scolaires. Une fois cela terminé, il rangea ses habits dans l'armoire de la salle de bain – bien élégante que l'an passé, avec un carrelage lumineux et une petite lucarne. Enfin, il s'allongea sur le lit qu'il avait choisi. Lançant un tempus tout en calculant par rapport au décalage horaire, il apprit qu'il était pour lui minuit passé, et pourtant le soleil commençait tout juste son déclin dans le ciel.

Après avoir examiné son nouvel emploi du temps et noté qu'il commencerait le lendemain avec défense contre les forces du mal, Ladislas entreprit de méditer un court instant avant de visualiser sa magie, d'où partait un léger filon lumineux. Sachant déjà vers quoi, ou plutôt vers qui il menait, le jeune russe le suivit mentalement, jusqu'à trouver l'esprit de Zoran, qui s'anima joyeusement à sa présence.

Après la stabilisation de leur lien, ils avaient rapidement compris comment s'affranchir des pensées et sensations de l'autre, ou au contraire, se rapprocher spirituellement jusqu'à pouvoir se parler par image mentale. Comme Zoran ne parlait ni anglais ni russe, leurs conversations étaient limitées, mais étaient source de joie pour les deux amis. De plus, le jeune grec s'entraînait d'arrache pied pour utiliser la magie et ses efforts portaient à présent leur fruit.

Avec les conseils de son grand-père Casistos et de son ami Ladislas, il avait réussi en un mois à maîtriser le sortilège de lévitation. L'entendre répéter encore et encore la formule si connue « Wingardium Leviosa » avait replongé Ladislas dans ses souvenirs, à l'époque où Ron s'était disputé avec Hermione sur la prononciation du sort, tandis que Seamus faisait exploser sa plume.

Il était curieux de savoir si sa sœur allait les rencontrer, quel que soit l'événement qui la poussait à Poudlard. S'entendraient-ils bien ? Il en doutait. Ron s'arrêterait sans doute sur son nom, comme il l'avait fait pour Malfoy. Bien évidemment, il avait raison - Malfoy était un crétin - néanmoins… néanmoins, peut-être leur relation n'aurait-elle pas été si difficile s'il avait simplement accepté sa poignée de main. Après tout, à ce moment-ci, il avait été presque amical.

Ce qui avait fait douter le russe, c'était l'attitude du blond lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Il était surtout resté silencieux, mais n'avait pas eu le comportement qu'on pouvait lui reprocher à Poudlard. Son ami, Blaise s'était quant à lui montré plus que convivial, et lui avait laissé bonne impression. Or s'il traînait avec Malfoy, c'est qu'il ne devait pas être aussi mauvais qu'il n'en avait l'air, si ?

– Ladislas ! S'exclama Leonardo, faisant sursauter le russe en pleine réflexion.

La porte claqua contre le mur dans un bruit sourd avant de se refermer sèchement, sans que l'italien ne s'en soucie un seul instant.

Son ami se redressa sur son lit, le visage barré d'un grand sourire. Ce ne fut que la fatigue qui le fit rester assis au lieu d'entreprendre une accolade avec son meilleur ami, qui ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

– J'espère pour toi que tu as eu de bonnes vacances, reprit celui-ci en posant lourdement ses affaires sur le parquet.

– Les Casistos ont été très gentils avec moi, acquiesça Ladislas en gardant les yeux fixés sur son ami qui s'installait. Même Casimir… On pourrait croire qu'il est toujours un peu… grognon, mais en fait, c'est quelqu'un qui peut être de bonne humeur.

– En même temps, tu viens de sauver sa famille, s'esclaffa Leonardo, pas dupe.

– Roh, ce n'est pas que pour ça ! Répliqua son ami, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Et le lien ? C'est toujours aussi… bizarre ou ça a changé depuis ta lettre ?

– Ça a évolué, commença lentement le jeune russe en se redressant. On peut le mettre en sourdine quand on le veut. C'est un peu comme la méditation, en quelque sorte…

– Et ça lui va à Zoran ? Je veux dire… devenir l'héritier Casistos et tout ce qui va avec.

– Il est surtout heureux de pouvoir faire de la magie, pour l'instant, sourit Ladislas. Et je ne pense pas que son grand-père le forcera s'il n'en a vraiment pas envie. De toute façon, il est encore trop jeune pour se préoccuper de ce genre de choses.

– Pas faux, convint Leonardo qui eut un cri de surprise en passant dans la salle de bain. Il nous gâte, dis-moi, en cinquième année ! S'écria-t-il lorsqu'il revint.

– Tu trouves aussi ? Rit Ladislas en se positionnant confortablement dans son lit. Et toi, tes vacances, c'était bien ?

– Horrible… hormis ton court séjour, bien sûr, grimaça l'italien.

– Tu ne devais pas aller en Amérique du Sud avec ta famille ? Interrogea Ladislas en fronçant les sourcils.

– Si. Sauf que mon débile de cousin a voulu crâner devant des amis et a transplané. Résultat : Un désartibulement complet du bras droit. Du coup, mon oncle l'a accompagné à l'hôpital en ordonnant à mon père de s'occuper des affaires et on n'a pas pu partir…

– Quel crétin…

– Je ne te le fais pas dire ! En plus, il a fallu que mon père s'occupe du… des… enfin tu vois, et ça ne s'est pas super bien passé, acheva Leonardo dont les yeux se baissèrent sur le plancher. Il n'était jamais à l'aise lorsque la question des trafics de la famille Agazzi était abordé, même si cela faisait belle lurette que Ladislas avait assuré accepter cet aspect de sa famille.

– En même temps, s'il ne gère que l'hôtel habituellement…, nota ce dernier en haussant les épaules.

– Il n'y a pas que ça, soupira Leonardo en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux anormalement longs. Certains pays ont interdit la poudre de fée, et du coup, c'est une belle affaire pour nous, sauf que mon père ne connaît pas ce milieu, et comme mon oncle ne voulait pas quitter son fils, je cite « à l'agonie », on a perdu de l'argent. Pas beaucoup, hein, mais mon oncle a râlé et… ce n'était pas la joie à l'hôtel, quoi.

– Tout ça à cause de ton cousin, remarqua Ladislas en grimaçant.

Leonardo hocha tristement la tête avant de s'allonger à son tour.

– La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il ne pourra pas aller à Durmstrang pour la rentrée, finit-il par dire dans un bâillement. Avec un peu de chance, il ne pourra pas participer au voyage scolaire.

– Tu pense que c'est un voyage scolaire ? S'étonna aussitôt Ladislas en se relevant.

– Aucune idée. Mais il va y avoir un échange entre Dumstrang, Poudlard et Beauxbâtons.

Les deux amis restèrent en silence, tous deux fatigués par leur longue journée, observant les rayons du soleil qui allait bientôt se cacher derrière les montagnes. La lumière ne les dérangea pas, de même que les bruits des étudiants arrivant au fil de la journée, et bientôt, Leonardo et Ladislas s'endormirent pour une très longue sieste.

Bien que l'école prenne en compte le décalage horaire qui pouvait perturber le sommeil des élèves, ils n'eurent pas le droit de quitter l'internat, selon le règlement, et durent attendre la fin du couvre-feu pour descendre au réfectoire où les attendait le petit-déjeuner. Ils profitèrent du temps d'attente pour revoir les devoirs qu'ils avaient eu pendant les vacances et les peaufiner avec l'aide de l'autre.

En traversant les couloirs pour se rendre au bâtiment de l'ancienne église, Ladislas observa les élèves qui l'entouraient, distinguant certains visages connus parmi les étudiants, notamment ceux des cours de vol et de méditation qui confondaient toutes les années.

Les deux amis arrivèrent au réfectoire et s'installèrent à la table où les attendaient déjà Yakov et Alvis. Edwin les rejoignit rapidement accompagné d'Ava qui s'assit aux côtés de Yakov, non sans lui lancer un regard avertissant.

– Comment était le festival ? Demanda Ladislas à Alvis, dont les yeux s'illuminèrent avant qu'il n'entame un récit plus qu'élogieux sur la prestation des Bizar'Sister.

La table l'écouta avec intérêt, comprenant sans mal sans goût pour la musique. Pourtant, son visage s'assombrit un instant lorsqu'il aborda la question de la sécurité qui venait gâcher l'ambiance du festival. En effet, en rapport avec la grande concentration de détraqueurs observés dans le pays voisin, la Russie avait renforcé de manière significative le nombre d'aurors présents pour prévenir à toute attaque. Ce phénomène s'était même accentué suite aux événements de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch dont parla Yakov qui babilla joyeusement sur le jeu des poursuiveurs irlandais, coupé de temps à autre par Leonardo sous le regard amusé d'Ava. La jeune fille secoua ses longs cheveux bruns d'un geste désinvolte quand son voisin lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait et répondit d'une voix claire qu'elle avait, bien évidemment, étudié.

– Quelle idée, grogna son ami en se renfrognant.

– Je pense aux BUSES, moi, répliqua sa voisine sérieusement, mais avec une moue indulgente qui adoucissait sa voix.

Tous les garçons de la table levèrent les yeux au plafond, se souvenant de ce _léger_ détail qui les attendait à la fin de l'année. Ils n'auraient pas de difficultés, au vu du niveau d'excellence de Koldovstoretz, cependant, leurs professeurs ne les lâcheraient pas pour autant.

Le jeune Grindelwald plongea son nez dans son bol en marmonnant dans sa barbe des insultes adressées au système éducatif. Il resta dans cette position quelques instants, avant qu'une voix guillerette ne vienne troubler le silence de la table.

– Bonjour tout le monde !

Les six amis se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers le nouvel arrivant qui s'était arrêté derrière la chaise de Leonardo, ce dernier retourné pour dévisager celui qui les dérangeait. Cependant son regard s'éclaira, comme ceux de ses voisins, à l'exception de Ladislas, le seul à ne pas connaître le nouvel élève, qu'il n'avait jamais vu à Koldovstoretz.

Il semblait du même âge qu'eux et était terriblement séduisant, comme en témoignait les rires peu discrets de certaines élèves qui observaient la table depuis quelque temps. Son visage, anguleux, était d'une blancheur presque maladive, faisant ressortir ses yeux si noirs qu'on ne pouvait distinguer l'iris de la pupille, créant un flou mystérieux dans son regard. Ses cheveux d'un blond platine était coiffés vers l'arrière et tenus par du gel, même si certaines mèches avaient été volontairement brossées pour retomber sur son front.

Se penchant au-dessus de la chaise de Leonardo, l'étranger sourit en adressant un sourire aux cinquièmes années. Arrivant à Ladislas, il eut un léger sursaut avant de s'exclamer :

– Mais c'est un nouveau !

– De mon point de vue, commença Ladislas avec un sourire légèrement forcé, avant de s'interrompre, ne souhaitant pas gâcher la bonne humeur ambiante.

– Comment ? On ne t'a jamais parlé de lui ? S'écria Yakov en s'esclaffant. C'est une légende… Il a réussi, par un exploit encore aujourd'hui inexplicable, à redoubler !

– Redoubler ? Répéta Ladislas, sans cacher son scepticisme.

– Ma cinquième année, sourit l'inconnu avec un hochement de tête. Mais comme je devais faire mon service militaire… Je crois que nous nous sommes ratés, acheva-t-il avec un sourire charmeur, qui ne réussit pas à dérider Ladislas, toujours défiant.

Sans se préoccuper plus du jeune Grindelwald, le redoublant tira vers lui une chaise pour s'assoir entre Leonardo et d'Alvis.

– C'est parfait, annonça ce dernier avec un grand sourire. Tu vas pouvoir me remplacer dans l'équipe. Tu sais que nous sommes arrivés en demi-finale cet été ? Primakov nous a même félicité ! Bon, ça n'a duré qu'un instant, mais tout de même…

– Tu quittes l'équipe ? S'étonna Ava, qui n'avait pas été présente au moment où Alvis l'avait annoncé.

– Oui, confirma ce dernier. Je ne suis pas fait pour le sport intensif. Autant, cela aurait été des matchs amicaux… Mais là, c'est d'un niveau presque professionnel. Inutile de me rajouter cette pression. Je préfère me concentrer sur mes autres matières, comme runes et métamorphose.

– C'est bien, approuva le nouveau, tu auras tes BUSES.

Toute la tablée éclata de rire, à l'exception de Ladislas, qui décidément avait un problème avec le nouveau. Passant une main dans ses cheveux auburn, le jeune Grindelwald se coupa de la conversation, et après un moment, se leva dans l'optique de parler avec la directrice avant le premier cours où il retrouverait son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal préféré.

Traversant d'un pas rapide les couloirs de l'école sans se préoccuper des gloussements et jacassements des premières années sur son passage, le jeune sorcier ne put dissimuler son irritation et laissa échapper un soupir.

Il n'aimait pas ce nouveau. Pourtant, en toute objectivité, il ne lui avait rien fait. Il semblait même convivial et bon vivant. Mais quelque chose, dans son regard joyeux, et paradoxalement si sombre, ou bien était-ce dans ses traits fuselés, quelque chose, oui, n'allait pas.

Et cela contrariait beaucoup le russe de voir ses amis s'entendre si bien avec lui.

Déjà, pourquoi fréquentaient-ils un élève d'un an leur aîné ? Même si à présent ils étaient tous en cinquième année, ce n'était pas le cas auparavant. Avait-il été dans leur équipe de vol ? Non, Primakov ne prenait les élèves qu'à partir de la quatrième année.

Le jeune sorcier sentit ses sourcils se froncer de contrariété alors qu'il s'engageait dans le cloître, à cette heure désert. Il ne lui fallut qu'une poignée de minutes pour monter les étages de la tour principale de l'école et atteindre la porte du bureau d'Isadora Ozerov.

– Entrez, lança-t-elle après que Ladislas ait timidement toqué.

Il entra avec plus de confiance, et se permit de sourire à la directrice qui lui rendit son salut chaleureusement.

– C'est une bonne chose que tu viennes, je devais justement parler avec toi de tes cours pour l'apprentissage à l'animagus. Comme tu l'as vu sur ton emploi du temps, aucun horaire n'a été défini pour cela.

– C'est pour cela que je suis venu, sourit Ladislas en se grattant la nuque.

– J'ai réfléchi avec Nikolai, reprit-elle en fouillant impatiemment dans un tiroir de son bureau au bois clair. Nous allons te donner le libre accès à une salle pour que tu puisses s'exercer tranquillement, et lorsque tu auras besoin de conseils, tu viendras nous voir. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est un apprentissage très personnel. Cela te convient-il ?

– C'est parfait, sourit Ladislas.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et lui tendit la clé qu'elle avait si longuement cherché. Elle l'accompagna ensuite à la porte en lui indiquant l'emplacement de la salle, qui se situait à côté de la pièce utilisée pour la méditation.

Ladislas la remercia une nouvelle fois avant de partir vers le gymnase où avait lieu le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Il rangea en chemin la clé que lui avait donné la directrice, se promettant d'aller jeter un oeil à sa pièce attitrée dans la journée, et accéléra le pas en s'apercevant de son retard. Sa courte visite dans le bureau de la directrice avait suffi pour que les cours commencent, laissant les couloirs vides et silencieux.

Remerciant Merlin d'avoir eu l'intelligence de prendre avec lui son sac de cours, le jeune Grindelwald acheva son parcours en courant avant de s'arrêter devant la porte pour reprendre son souffle.

Il finit par ouvrir la porte pour découvrir le gymnase plongé dans l'obscurité et un silence inquiétant. Cela n'arrêta pourtant pas le jeune russe qui se souvenait parfaitement de son premier cours avec Akin - et des salamandres. Cependant, toute confiance le quitta lorsque la porte se referma dans un claquement sinistre.

Le temps qu'il fasse demi-tour pour la rouvrir, un sifflement brisa le silence lugubre qui régnait dans le gymnase glacial.

Et, avant qu'il ne comprenne, Ladislas se retrouva en face à face avec un détraqueur.

* * *

Voilou ! Je me met immédiatement à la suite !

A la prochaine !


	27. Le début d'une ascension

Hello ! Bonne nouvelle : Je me suis remise dans Nobless avec une immense joie, ce qui signifie, je pense, que vous aurez plus de chapitres que je ne le croyais...

Vous devrez attendre un petit peu Selena, ce n'est pas pour cette fois, mais vous allez retrouver quelqu'un qu'on a perdu depuis quelque temps... Je n'en dis pas plus. Merci à toutes vos reviews extrêmement gentilles ! Cela fait très très très plaisir ! Sisi !

Je tiens à préciser aux petits-nouveaux que j'ai écris deux petits two-shots HP qui plaisent à la plupart de mes lecteurs, _Une merveilleuse histoire du temps,_ et _l'aube d'une nouvelle ère._ Sinon, bienvenue et merci de vous manifester ! C'est sympathique de voir parmi les habitués dirons-nous (merci à leur fidélité) de nouvelles têtes !

Merci à mes betas ! Miiss, Marion et ElwennSnape !

Voili voulou !

* * *

Résumé : Début de HP4. Ladislas est retourné à Koldovstoretz où il a retrouvé Leonardo, Yakov, Edwin, Alvis et Ava. Il a fait la connaissance d'un mystérieux élève redoublant. Selena et Albus attendent la reprise des cours en septembre. (Et c'est tout... Je vois pas trop quoi rajouter.)

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 :** **Le début d'une ascension**

* * *

 _Il finit par ouvrir la porte pour découvrir le gymnase plongé dans l'obscurité et un silence inquiétant. Cela n'arrêta pourtant pas le jeune russe qui se souvenait parfaitement de son premier cours avec Akin - et des salamandres. Cependant, toute confiance le quitta lorsque la porte se referma dans un claquement sinistre._

 _Le temps qu'il fasse demi-tour pour la rouvrir, un sifflement brisa le silence lugubre qui régnait dans le gymnase glacial._

 _Et, avant qu'il ne comprenne, Ladislas se retrouva en face à face avec un détraqueur._

Remerciant Merlin d'avoir choisi l'option duel l'an passé, le jeune Grindelwald sortit d'un geste fluide sa baguette de sa poche tout en se reculant pour éviter la sinistre créature. Il se concentra sur l'image qu'il avait de Selena et Albus assis sur la terrasse, regardant le ciel étoilé d'été, et convoqua un patronus.

Une brume argentée jaillit de sa baguette et forma un bouclier entre lui et le détraqueur qui poussa un râle rauque avant de s'éloigner du spectre lumineux. Le jeune sorcier en profita pour se placer au centre de la salle et mieux juger la situation. Il comptabilisa trois autres détraqueurs en plus de celui qui l'avait accueilli, mais ceux-ci étaient suffisamment intelligents pour rester éloigné de lui et de son patronus, même s'il n'était pas sous forme complète.

Les portes de la salle semblaient toutes fermées, que ce soient celles menant aux vestiaires, ou celle attenante à la salle de classe de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils n'avaient pas pu arriver seuls ici, comprit soudain Ladislas, dont l'esprit imaginatif avait déjà formé mille scénarios catastrophes, incluant la menaçante secte dont tout le monde parlait et qui se réunissait dans un pays voisin de la Russie.

Rassuré à l'idée d'être simplement tombé sur l'exercice que leur réservait Akin, Ladislas traversa le gymnase en gardant éloignés les quatre détraqueurs et arriva à la porte qui donnait sur la salle de classe. Il souffla de soulagement en entendant la voix de son professeur à travers le bois, et toqua, tout en suivant du regard les créatures qui se rassemblaient, ayant compris que leur victime s'en allait.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître le visage étonné d'Akin, qui fit entrer rapidement son élève dans la classe avant de refermer soigneusement derrière lui.

– En retard dès le premier jour ? S'étonna le professeur, dont le sourire amusé balayait toute idée de reproche dans sa voix.

– J'étais avec la directrice, expliqua Ladislas en prenant place aux côtés de Leonardo qui leva les yeux au ciel, également amusé.

– Et…. J'imagine que tu as vu la surprise que je destine à tes camarades, commença Akin en s'appuyant à son bureau, son regard glissant, tel un serpent, sur les visages inquiets de ses futures victimes.

Ladislas hocha la tête en échangeant un regard complice avec son professeur, qui lui accorda le droit de rester en classe, puisqu'il avait déjà passé l'épreuve. L'adulte invita ensuite le premier élève à passer dans la salle attenante.

– Ladi… Nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota Leonardo en se tournant discrètement vers son voisin.

– Bien sûr, acquiesça Ladislas dont les lèvres formèrent un large sourire lorsqu'il poursuivit : Et j'aimerai que tu saches te défendre, notamment lorsque tu es dans une situation inconnue. Ce pourquoi je ne te dirai pas ce qui t'attend.

– Faux frère, grogna l'italien en se renfonçant sur son siège, tandis que Ladislas, ainsi que Yakov et Edwin, derrière eux, éclataient de rire.

– Ce n'est pas trop difficile ? Questionna le blond avec une légère inquiétude, lorsque le premier élève revint, après quelques minutes, le visage livide.

– Si Ladislas s'en est sorti…, se moqua Yakov en riant allègrement de sa blague, alors que le principal intéressé secouait la tête avec consternation. Il finit par rassurer son ami sans toutefois lui donner d'indices sur ce qui les attendait.

Son regard se posa presque distraitement sur le redoublant qui les avait rejoints lors du déjeuner et qui discutait joyeusement avec Alvis, quelques tables plus loin. De nouveau, ses sourcils se froncèrent d'irritation, alors même qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'en vouloir au nouveau, si ce n'est un pressentiment à son égard.

Lorsque justement vint le tour d'Alvis de passer, le nouveau se retrouva seul, mais pas pour très longtemps puisqu'il décida de se rapprocher du groupe d'amis autour de Ladislas. Son regard ténébreux croisa un instant les orbes à cet instant violettes de Ladislas, mais il rompit promptement le contact, préférant s'intéresser aux propos de Yakov, qui parlait une fois encore d'Ava et sa fâcheuse manie à vouloir travailler, même le jour de la rentrée.

– C'est ainsi que je pensais, mon cher, rit le nouveau en exécutant un large geste de son bras. Regarde où cela m'a mené… Redoubler à Koldovstoretz ! La directrice n'en revenait pas…

– Et tu repasses les BUSES ? Demanda Yakov avec curiosité.

– Oui, c'est tellement facile, acquiesça le blond platine. C'est presque effrayant de se dire que c'est le niveau des autres jeunes sorciers.

– Tu as senti la différence avec les jeunes de Durmstrang ? Interrogea Edwin dont le regard ne quittait pas la porte menant au gymnase.

– Je pense sincèrement que Durmstrang s'en sort plutôt bien. Ils avaient même des connaissances que je n'avais pas, avoua-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

– Question d'option ? Proposa Yakov, qui semblait toutefois étonné.

– De programme, corrigea son interlocuteur. Ils étudient beaucoup la magie noire.

– En même temps…, grogna sombrement Leonardo, qui pensait certainement à son cousin.

Ladislas lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement tout en faisant signe à Alvis qui venait de réapparaître, un peu pâle. Il s'assit sur le bureau de Leonardo en soupirant bruyamment.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda immédiatement Edwin, qui n'était pas à l'aise dans la matière, et dont l'inquiétude s'accroissait à chaque retour d'élève.

– Tu verras… Répondit vaguement son ami qui se tourna vers Ladislas. Tu n'as pas paniqué ?

– Un peu, avoua ce dernier avec un sourire coupable. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris que c'était un exercice…

– Je comprends ! Rétorqua Alvis en roulant des yeux. Il faut être cinglé pour…

– J'ai entendu le mot cinglé, l'interrompit soudainement le professeur dont le sourire s'élargit avec malice. J'espère que tu ne parlais pas de moi…

– Bien sûr que non… Comment oserions-nous ? Se moqua Yakov en lâchant un rire entendu.

– Si cela te fait rire, jeune homme…, commença Akin en se frottant les mains, va faire un tour dans le gymnase dès que ta camarade revient…

Il s'éloigna ensuite de leur table, tandis que le visage de Yakov se décomposait. Ses amis éclatèrent de rire et l'encouragèrent lorsqu'il dût avancer vers la terrible porte d'où revenait Ava qui lui fit un sourire éclatant, signe qu'elle avait brillamment réussi.

Ladislas s'enfonça confortablement dans son siège, observant ses camarades de classe qui reprenaient peu à peu des couleurs. Son regard glissa ensuite vers la fenêtre dont la vue donnait sur le parc ensoleillé de l'école. Même s'il avait plus l'habitude de voir Koldovstortez sous la neige, la robe de l'été lui allait parfaitement. L'herbe était parsemée de part et d'autre de fleurs sauvages aux couleurs pastelles tandis que le feuillage de l'arbre symbole de l'école tournait au bordeaux. Au loin, les montagnes avaient presque perdu toute trace de neige, bien que leurs sommets présentent encore des traînées blanches sur lequel le soleil se reflétait.

Le jeune sorcier reporta son attention sur la classe lorsque Leonardo se leva, en lui adressant un dernier regard d'espoir.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, lui fit son ami avec un sourire encourageant. L'italien grimaça avant de se diriger vers le gymnase. Son ami ne quitta pas des yeux la porte, ses lèvres formant toujours un léger sourire. Cependant il disparut bien vite lorsque le redoublant, qui jusque là discutait avec Yakov et Edwin, prit la place de Leonardo pour s'asseoir. Il soupira de bien-être avant de se tourner vers son voisin qui le jaugeait du regard.

– Je ne me suis pas présenté, remarqua l'autre en ignorant le regard scrutateur de Ladislas. Aleksander Obolensky, poursuivit-il en tendant sa main avec un sourire sincère.

– Ladislas, répondit de mauvaise grâce son interlocuteur qui accepta la poignée de main à contre-cœur.

– Tu as pris quoi comme option, _Ladislas ?_ Demanda le redoublant en faisant rouler le prénom dans sa bouche.

– Option runes, vol, duel et occlumencie avec spé-sortilège et métamorphose, énonça le blond cendré.

– Je crois alors que nous allons souvent nous voir alors, rit Aleksander sans remarquer la crispation de son voisin.

– C'est à dire ?

– Mis à part pour l'option runes, nous aurons tout en commun, éclaircit l'autre. J'ai pris astronomie.

Ladislas hocha distraitement la tête, son attention portée sur Leonardo qui revenait du gymnase. Il s'affala sur le bureau de son meilleur ami, qui rit doucement, ne se souciant plus du redoublant à ses côtés.

– Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile…

– Des détraqueurs ! Siffla à voix basse l'italien. Pour la rentrée ! C'est… c'est…

– Monsieur Agazzi ! S'exclama Akin qui s'était silencieusement approché du groupe. Quelque chose à dire ?

Leonardo marmonna une réponse inaudible tandis que Ladislas éclatait de rire.

– Vos méthodes ressemblent à celles de Primakov, Monsieur, remarqua-t-il avec candeur.

– Merci, je le dirai à mon collègue, répliqua le professeur en esquissant un sourire innocent, tandis que les élèves éclataient de rire. Il fit un large geste de la main, les libérant de ce premier cours. Les élèves sortirent bruyamment, excités par leurs rencontres avec les détraqueurs, où tous s'en étaient sorti.

Les cinquièmes années se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle de métamorphose où les attendait Nikolai Ozerov.

-Bienvenu, les accueillit le professeur alors qu'ils s'installaient. Inutile de sortir vos baguettes, je vais principalement parler pendant ce cours.

« Pour cette année, je serai votre professeur titulaire. Si vous avez le moindre problème, venez me voir avant que la situation empire. Faîtes notamment attention à vos options : si l'une ne vous convient pas, dites-le tout de suite, que le changement se fasse avant qu'il y ait un trop grand retard sur le programme. Cette année sera une année d'examen pour vous, et même si vous trouverez cet examen facile, il vous faudra travailler. Ne pensez pas que parce que vous aurez vos BUSES, vous passerez dans la classe supérieure. Demandez à Monsieur Obolensky si vous n'êtes pas convaincu. »

La classe rit doucement alors qu'Aleksander faisait un grand signe de la main tout en souriant candidement au professeur, qui lui-même émit un léger rire.

« Autre chose, à partir de la cinquième année, nous autorisons nos élèves à visiter ou Moscou ou Saint-Pétersbourg un week-end tous les mois. Si vous êtes intéressé, inscrivez-vous sur la liste que je vais faire passer. Le vendredi soir vous sera remis un portoloin, qui vous conduira à la ville de votre choix. Vous pourrez rentrer à tout moment jusqu'au dimanche soir. Si vous voulez dormir à l'hôtel ou chez des amis, libre à vous. La première sortie sera en mi-septembre. »

Le professeur marqua un temps de pause, laissant ses élèves discuter joyeusement de ses nouvelles. Ladislas se tourna vers Leonardo et chuchota avec excitation :

– Je vais pouvoir aller voir Selena et Grand-père !

– Faudra quand même faire attention au décalage horaire, remarqua son ami qui montra sa joie pour son ami. Il allait ajouter autre chose lorsque Nikolai reprit la parole :

« Dernière chose, comme vous le savez, il n'y a pas de sixième année à Koldovstoretz. Pour la majorité d'entre vous, vous n'aurez pas le choix et devrez effectuer votre année de service militaire. Un formulaire arrivera courant décembre pour vous inscrire, soit dans la formation d'auror, de médicomage, ou de stratège. Notez bien que vos professeurs mettront leurs avis. Le service militaire russe n'est pas un camp de vacances… Donc n'essayez pas la formation aurore si vous n'êtes pas bon en combat. Car vous allez combattre. »

Son regard glissa sur les élèves russes avec un sérieux qui effraya certains d'entre eux. La bonne humeur de la rentrée s'évanouit dans le lourd silence qui suivit sa remarque, avant qu'il ne reprenne :

« Pour les élèves étrangers, nous proposons deux parcours. Le premier est un simple échange avec l'une ou l'autre école de votre choix. Nous avons notamment un partenariat avec Uagadou et Ilvermorny. Mais vous pouvez également effectuer un stage, dans le domaine qui vous plaît, à condition qu'il ait une valeur pour vous, en rapport avec l'une ou l'autre de vos options, ou qui se rapproche de la profession que vous voulez exercer plus tard. Ce n'est pas une année de vacances non plus pour vous ! Il faudra donc avant Noël que vous vous soyez inscrit à l'école de votre choix, ou que vous ayez trouvé un stage. »

Les élèves acquiescèrent en silence, et bientôt le cours commença. Ladislas n'écouta pas sérieusement ce qui se dit pendant cette heure, trop excité à l'idée de pouvoir revoir sa famille avant deux mois. Se calant confortablement dans sa chaise, le jeune Grindelwald sourit rêveusement, heureux d'être de retour à Koldovstoretz, entouré de ses amis et professeurs.

* * *

La chambre miteuse qu'occupait Tom depuis six mois avait bien changé. Tout d'abord, le lit avait été ensorcelé pour être plus confortable, et les draps avaient été transformés pour un tissu vert noble s'alliant à merveille avec les rideaux -neufs aussi – argentés. Les murs de la pièce étaient recouverts de brochures de journaux et papiers sur lesquels avaient été griffonnés à la va-vite des informations diverses et variées. Le bureau, autrefois branlants, avait été également remplacé pour une table plus sûre, qui manquait un peu de style mais Tom ne pouvait se permettre de dilapider ses maigres économies en mobilier. De toute façon, elle avait disparue sous une pile de livres et parchemins dans un joyeux chaos.

Des pages entières de formules runiques recouvraient l'ancien plancher dont le bois craquait régulièrement. La fenêtre donnant sur l'Allée des Embrumes restait close par peur qu'un courant d'air ne fasse s'envoler tous les papiers qui jonchaient chaque recoin de la pièce. Il n'était pas rare que l'ancien Serpentard s'endorme dans son lit, entouré de livres et parchemins, laissant parfois des taches d'encre sur les draps qu'un simple _recurvite_ effaçait.

Le sorcier était justement en train de fouiller dans le bazar ambiant à la recherche d'un ouvrage bien précis qu'il avait lu et relu trois fois pour se préparer à ce jour qui signerait véritablement sa renaissance. _Héritage et succession : lois et droits gobelins depuis 1888._

Le jeune homme mit enfin la main dessus et acheva de se préparer, mettant en place le glamour qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser lorsqu'il sortait. Il noua sa cravate sombre et enfila sa cape légère avant de quitter sa chambre. Il resta un instant sur le palier, dégoûté par l'aspect misérable de la pension qu'il habitait, avant de descendre rapidement l'escalier et se retrouver dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Remontant rapidement la ruelle humide, il arriva rapidement au niveau du Chemin de Traverse, qui, à un mois de la rentrée était bondée. Sa mâchoire se crispa lorsqu'il dût traverser la foule pour atteindre la banque Gringotts, qui heureusement semblait relativement épargnée par la cohue.

S'approchant d'un comptoir de sa démarche élégante, Tom ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un rictus victorieux.

– C'est pour quoi ? Grinça le gobelin avec son amabilité habituelle.

– J'aimerai pouvoir parler à l'un ou l'autre responsable, répondit le sorcier d'un air faussement occupé. Il était inutile de s'encombrer de politesse avec ces créatures.

– Pour quoi ? Insista le gobelin en plissant son nez crochu avec méfiance.

– M'entretenir sur des affaires d'héritage.

Le gobelin haussa un sourcil, peu crédule, mais finit par descendre de son haut tabouret et alla chercher un autre gobelin. Ils échangèrent quelques phrases en gobellabil avant que l'un d'eux ne fasse signe à Tom de le suivre.

– Ragnok va vous prendre dans son bureau, annonça le gobelin en le conduisant à travers les couloirs affichant une richesse presque indécente.

L'ancien Serpentard hocha distraitement la tête en restant silencieux. Il pensait déjà à ce qu'il allait devoir dire à ce Ragnok pour l'obliger à se ranger de son côté. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de travail pour en arriver là. Déjà, son état ne lui permettait toujours pas de grands efforts, même s'il s'était beaucoup amélioré depuis sa sortie du journal. Lorsqu'il restait dans sa chambre, il pouvait presque croire avoir retrouvé sa forme d'antan. Seulement, dès qu'il commençait à rester debout un peu trop longtemps, son corps lui faisait payer le lendemain où il n'avait aucune force pour, ne serait-ce quitter son lit.

Le gobelin s'arrêta devant une double porte aux battants richement ornementés. Il toqua sur le heurtoir doré en forme de tête de dragon dont les yeux semblaient être deux diamants. Quelques secondes plus tard, il fit signe à Tom d'entrer tout en lui adressant une grimace caractéristique des gobelins, auquel le sorcier répondit par un sourire glacial.

Le bureau de Ragnok de l'intérieur était encore plus luxueux que les couloirs de la banque. Le bureau imposant derrière lequel était assis le banquier devait être fait en chêne et avait des gravures dorées d'une fine élégance qui attirèrent le regard du jeune sorcier. La pièce était éclairée par un lustre qui devait à lui seul valoir un milliard de gallions. Un feu brûlait dans une cheminée décorée du blason de Gringotts.

Ragnok fit attendre un instant son invité, achevant sa lecture d'un parchemin avant de retirer ses petites lunettes de son nez proéminent.

– Monsieur Riddle ! S'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant son hôte. Si je m'attendais à vous voir…

– Et pourtant me voilà, rétorqua Tom d'une voix polaire, qui avait bien reconnu le sarcasme dans la voix du gobelin. Il s'assit sans y être invité et posa une main sur le bureau avant d'annoncer : Je suis là pour récupérer mon héritage.

– Des dizaines de sorciers viennent pour récupérer leur soi-disant héritage, Monsieur Riddle, fit d'une voix lisse Ragnok en caressant son bouc. Combien pensez-vous y parviennent ?

– Me considérez-vous comme un sorcier normal ? Répliqua l'ancien Serpentard en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

Le banquier hocha la tête et changea de position.

– Allez-y, je vous écoute, finit-il par dire tout en accompagnant sa phrase par un geste désinvolte de la main.

– J'aimerai récupérer l'héritage complet de la famille Gaunt, et donc également une partie de l'héritage de Salazar Serpentard – Inutile pour moi d'espérer tout récupérer. Je souhaite également que vous m'offriez une nouvelle identité, sous le nom Gaunt. Et si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez devenir mon conseiller financier, au vu des biens que je vais gagner, énonça Tom très sérieusement.

En face de lui, le banquier resta un instant figé avant d'éclater de rire.

– Monsieur Riddle, si je ne vous savais pas si intelligent, je croirais que vous êtes un imbécile, fit-il avec un rictus mi-figue mi-raisin. Il est clair en tout cas que vous êtes fou. Demander l'héritage des Gaunt, disparus depuis plus de cinquante ans ? Sachez également que leurs coffres étaient bloqués suite à un conflit entre un frère et une sœur – de vraies harpies – et il vous sera donc bien plus compliqué d'y accéder. Et puis… Salazar Serpentard ? Ajouta-t-elle avec une lueur mauvaise. Je doute que vous parveniez à obtenir quoi que ce soit, même une noise !

Tom écouta sans intérêt le discours méprisant du banquier avant de montrer le livre qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Ragnok y jeta un rapide coup d'œil et parut surpris.

– Vous vous êtes renseigné.

– Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas comme mes confrères, persiffla le brun en esquissant un sourire victorieux.

Le gobelin acquiesça avant d'inviter l'humain à prendre la parole.

Il aurait dû s'en douter, lorsqu'il avait reconnu Monsieur Riddle. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils se côtoyaient. Il avait été celui qui l'avait accueilli à Gringotts lorsqu'il avait onze ans. Il avait alors déjà cet air supérieur qui lui allait si bien. Il semblait plus confiant que certains adultes, et n'avait pas cillé devant la mauvaise humeur de Ragnok.

Il avait assisté à son ascension dans le monde sorcier, tout en gardant un œil à son coffre. Cela offrait un fort contraste, les vêtements luxueux dont Tom était paré, lorsqu'on savait exactement le nombre misérable de gallions qu'il possédait en tout et pour tout. Un contraste qui, en plus d'amuser le gobelin, l'avait impressionné. Il était certain que personne n'avait jamais su d'où venait Tom. Personne ne savait que son argent se résumait à la bourse d'étudiant de Poudlard. Personne ne savait, ne pouvait imaginer, qu'il était orphelin, et pire, logé dans un orphelinat moldu.

Alors, si Tom avait décidé de reprendre l'héritage de Gaunt, qu'il soit un descendant ou non de cette famille, il l'aurait, Ragnok en était sûr. C'est pourquoi le gobelin écouta attentivement l'invité argumenter, présenter ses preuves, se référer à la loi gobeline, ce qui était d'autant plus impressionnant.

Au bout d'une heure, le banquier arrêta Tom.

– Vous êtes vraiment particuliers Monsieur Riddle, ou devrais-je dire Monsieur Gaunt, se reprit-il avec un rictus. Je vais chercher les différents formulaires dont nous aurons besoin aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il en quittant son bureau, laissant son client seul.

Celui-ci en profitant pour étirer ses jambes et bras. Heureusement qu'il s'était assis, sinon nul doute que son corps aurait déjà capitulé. Parler sans interruption pendant si longtemps l'avait bien fatigué, alors s'il avait été debout…

Au moins, cela semblait porter des fruits, pensa le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il reprit une position plus droite lorsque Ragnok revint, les bras chargés de parchemins. Il fouilla ensuite dans une large bibliothèque qui occupait un pan de mur, jusqu'à trouver le maigre dossier de Tom.

– Je suis assez convaincu pour reconnaître votre affiliation avec la famille Gaunt, commença-t-il en remplissant le premier formulaire. Vous l'avez dit, comme le conflit bloquant l'accès des coffres est resté sans suite depuis plus de 267 ans, selon la loi gobeline, en tant qu'héritier, vous aurez droit à l'ensemble des coffres Gaunt, comprenant celui de la famille principale, celui d'Elvis Gaunt, votre grand-père, et de Morfin Gaunt, votre oncle. Celui de votre mère, Merope Gaunt a été fermé par son père peu avant sa mort. En tant qu'héritier de la famille, vous pouvez prendre le nom Gaunt, poursuivit le banquier qui avait ressorti ses lunettes. Vous avez la possibilité de remplacer votre nom actuel, ou simplement l'accoler.

– Remplacer, coupa immédiatement Tom d'un ton sans appel.

– Bien. Cela sera donc Tom Elvis Gaunt ?

L'ancien Serpentard tiqua et fronça les sourcils. La tentation de changer enfin ce prénom qu'il exécrait le démangeait et il finit par y céder sans aucun regret. Ragnok ne fit aucun commentaire et attendit silencieusement que son client lui donne son nouveau prénom, effaçant sur le formulaire l'ancien.

– Que dîtes-vous de… Mordred Elvis Gaunt ? Suggéra Tom, s'étant déjà décidé.

– Un nom noble, nota Ragnok avec une inclination de la tête qui marquait son approbation. Il acheva de remplir le formulaire avant de relever la tête :

– Pour l'héritage de Salazar Serpentard, vous vous doutez que Gringotts ne peut se permettre de donner le coffre à n'importe qui, et, rajouta-t-il en voyant Tom ouvrir la bouche, vous n'êtes pour l'instant pas assez influent pour obtenir son accès. Il faudra des procès, des semaines d'attentes, des recherches au niveau du ministère, et je ne suis pas certain que cela vous soit favorable.

Tom émit un sifflement de fureur dans un excès de frustration.

– Ce sont les procédures, Monsieur Gaunt, se défendit Ragnok. Vous imaginez bien que la famille Serpentard, fondatrice de Poudlard, soit l'une des plus gardée à Gringotts comme ailleurs dans le pays. Si un héritier surgissait et réclamait tous ses biens, il créerait un chaos sans limite. C'est pour cela que des règles ont été décidées.

Le banquier remarqua que cela ne satisfaisait pas son client et reprit :

– Vous vous en sortez plutôt bien pour l'instant. Attendez pour reprendre l'héritage de Serpentard, la fortune familiale Gaunt peut largement vous suffire, à moins que vous n'ayez décidé d'acheter un pays.

– Soit, abdiqua Tom de mauvaise grâce.

– Pour ce qui est du conseiller, je me ferai une joie de vous assister, acheva Ragnok en lui offrant un sourire édenté typiquement gobelin.

– Alors dîtes moi, si je vous disais que je veux travailler au Ministère, sans que mon identité _réelle_ soit dévoilée, que me recommanderiez vous ?

Les yeux du gobelin s'ouvrirent de surprise avant qu'il ne se reprenne et murmure :

– Vraiment particulier…. Il reprit plus fort : Vous devriez avoir un diplôme en tant que Mordred Gaunt. Il se trouve que la session d'ASPIC de rattrapage a lieu dans un mois, début septembre. Inscrivez-vous.

– Vous le ferez, lorsque vous aurez fini de remplir vos formulaires, approuva Tom qui se leva promptement. J'imagine que l'administration, même gobeline, prend son temps.

– C'est exact, Monsieur Gaunt, comme toute administration, acquiesça le banquier. Je m'occuperai des papiers, le temps de faire totalement disparaître tout lien entre Tom Jedusor et vous. Je vous écrirai à ce moment pour que nous parlions de vos nouveaux biens, et de vos projets.

– Parfait, murmura Tom dont les yeux sous son glamour tournèrent un instant carmin. Il rajouta, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tout deux vers la sortie du bureau : J'aimerai visiter mon coffre.

Le gobelin hocha la tête et le conduisit vers l'entrée des galeries souterrains qui menaient aux coffres. Ils arrivèrent en quelques minutes devant le coffre de Tom, qui grimaça de nouveau face à sa pauvreté. Il prit une poignée de gallions pour payer sa logeuse pour le mois d'août et quelques achats secondaires avant de refermer derrière lui la lourde porte en fer.

– Lorsque vous aurez fini, transférez ce coffre vers celui de mon oncle et fermez celui-ci, ordonna-t-il.

– Monsieur Gaunt, répondit Ragnok en souriant d'un air entendu qui ravit intérieurement Tom, ce compte est fermé depuis que Monsieur Riddle l'a vidé, trois jours après son obtention de diplôme.

Le sorcier esquissa un sourire amusé face à l'esprit du gobelin, qu'il salua avant de quitter Gringotts. Sa bonne humeur disparut bien vite, en retrouvant la foule et ses bruits. Masquant à peine son agacement, il se fit un chemin entre les sorciers jusqu'au magasin d'apothicaire où il commanda trois fioles de potions régénératrices.

Le vendeur, qui le reconnu, depuis le temps qui lui en demandait, attendit qu'il ait payé pour glisser :

– Si vous voulez mon avis, cette potion n'est pas faite pour le long terme. Elle ne devrait être utilisée qu'en cas de rétablissement de maladie, ou de fatigue extrême. Vous allez avoir des ennuis…

– Je sors d'une maladie et je suis toujours épuisé, répliqua Tom avec morgue en rangeant les fioles dans une poche de sa cape. Il lança un regard assassin au vendeur avant de quitter les lieux, pris d'assaut par des élèves excités. Il se promit de changer de magasins pour les prochaines fois. Nul besoin d'attirer l'attention, même d'un vendeur. De plus, un sorcier qui demandait des potions régénératrices depuis six mois, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, n'inspirait pas confiance.

En se dirigeant vers l'Allée des Embrumes, le jeune sorcier repéra dans la masse de sorciers une tête rouquine. Il n'y aurait pas porté attention si elle ne s'était retournée. La vérité le frappa et il s'arrêta un instant, dévisageant la rouquine.

Ginny Weasley.

L'ancien Serpentard sentit malgré lui ses lèvres former un sourire mauvais. Il avait perdu tellement de temps à cause d'elle. Après qu'elle ait pris peur et jeté le journal, il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois pour gagner la confiance de Colin. Quelle perte de temps ! Il s'étonnait encore qu'elle soit allée à Gryffondor. Toujours à pleurnicher auprès de lui pour des débilités mortellement ennuyeuses.

Il passa devant elle sans qu'elle ne fasse attention à lui, grâce au glamour qu'il portait en permanence en public. Lui, au contraire, chercha des yeux d'autres têtes rouquines, qu'il put détailler sans aucune gêne, caché par la masse compacte. Son attention se posa sur le cadet de la fratrie, Ronald Weasley, qui parlait avec son amie sang-de-bourbe, dont Tom ne se rappelait pas le nom.

L'ancien Serpentard remarqua l'absence du troisième acolyte, et s'en trouva irrité. S'il avait autant détesté se faire jeter dans les toilettes, c'est également parce qu'à cette période, la chose qui l'intéressait le plus venait de disparaître. Il avait dû attendre de longues journées sans nouvelles, ce qui l'avait fortement irrité.

De quel droit Harry Potter avait-il disparu ?

La seule consolation de Tom était qu'objectivement, il y avait peu de chance qu'il ait pu obtenir des informations de la petite Weasley. Personne ne savait où avait filé l'élu. Certains le pensaient à l'étranger, pour une formation secrète, d'autres le considéraient d'ores et déjà mort.

Tom n'était pas de ceux-là.

Il atteignit enfin la pension miteuse qu'il habitait. Il s'arrêta un instant à la loge de la propriétaire pour payer son loyer avant de monter rapidement dans sa chambre. Il jeta le livre de droit gobelin sur le lit et entreprit de ramassa tous les parchemins qui n'avaient plus lieu d'être, à présent qu'il était reconnu comme héritier des Gaunt. Il les froissa avant de les balancer dans l'âtre de la cheminée, qui débordait déjà de papier qu'il ne pouvait brûler en cette saison.

Ragnok avait raison : Il valait mieux ne pas se presser pour l'héritage Serpentard. Maintenant qu'il avait une nouvelle identité, il ne pouvait plus faire d'erreur, et porter l'attention sur lui en serait une. De plus, cela n'avait jamais été son objectif principal.

Non, son objectif était tout autre, pensa Tom en s'affalant sur son lit. Son regard glissa vers l'une des brochures accrochées au mur, représentant le premier ministre, Cornelius Fudge, qui lui semblait être un incompétent notable.

– Mordred Elvis Gaunt, murmura le jeune sorcier, ton ascension commence maintenant.

* * *

Et voila ! Notre petit Tom revient dans la course ! Grande question, que pensez-vous de son nouveau nom ? Personnellement, je vois beaucoup de fics où Harry change d'identité (dont la mienne, lol) mais là je trouve que c'est assez original. J'ai eu beaucoup de problème à lui trouver un nom, mais finalement, Mordred, ça lui va bien je trouve. ça correspond bien à son caractère et ses ambitions ! Bref, dîtes moi tout dans les reviews.

Aleksander Obolensky... J'en dirai plus sur lui dans les chapitres suivants !

A la prochaine que j'espère proche !


	28. Début septembre

Hello ! Devinez qui a profité de ce long week-end pour achever son chapitre ?

Comme d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je pense que oui, puisqu'on y apprends plus de choses que quelqu'un qui vous a intrigué. (bon pas trop non plus, vous me connaissez).

Merci à mes betas, Miiss, Marion et ElwennSnape et à vous (qui laissez des reviews ou non...)

* * *

Réponses en vrac aux interrogations :

Harry/Ladi ne sera pas un dark!harry dans le sens mage noir, en tout cas pour l'instant, mais parfois il sera influence par son grand-père (if you know what i mean...).

La collaboration entre lui et Tom/Mordred ne se fait pas tout de suite... C'est dans très longtemps. Mais en même temps, si aucun des deux ne connaît la réelle identité de l'autre, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne passerait pas.

Tom/Mordred et Voldemort sont deux personnes différentes, avec des plans différents...

Je compte donner des nouvelles de Sirius ! Vous inquiétez pas, il est pas mort.

Pour ce qui est d'Aleksander Obolensky, vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur lui ici, et oui, je compte en faire un perso assez important. Plus en tout cas que les autres camarades de Ladi (hormis Leonardo évidemment).

* * *

Petit résumé : Ladislas est retourné à Koldovstoretz où il fait la rencontre d'un redoublant : Aleksander Obolensky. Il commence sa cinquième année, entouré de ses amis (Leonardo/ Yakov/ Edwin / Alvis / Ava) et ce nouvel élève qui ne lui laisse pas très bonne impression.

Ce son côté, Tom finit par obtenir l'héritage des Gaunt et change d'identité pour Mordred Gaunt, en prévision d'un poste au ministère.

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Début septembre**

* * *

Ladislas retint un bâillement en tournant à l'angle du cloître, tandis qu'il jetait un regard à la cour intérieure, vide à cette heure matinale. Il finit par atteindre la petite pièce que lui avait assigné la directrice pour son apprentissage personnel et qui était attenante à la salle de méditation.

Il avait rapidement choisi de s'entraîner avant le premier cours de la matinée, qui se trouvait parfois être celui d'Occlumencie ce qui l'arrangeait. Il trouvait également au moins une vingtaine de minutes pour s'y rendre le reste de la journée, que ce soit avant les cours de vol qui se déroulaient le soir, ou pendant la pause de midi. Leonardo l'encourageait, connaissant par ailleurs l'ancienne profession de son grand-père avant qu'il ne devienne directeur de Poudlard, et ne doutait pas qu'il puisse réussir.

Ouvrant la porte en chêne, le jeune Grindelwald finit par lâcher un bâillement digne d'un dragon avant de s'asseoir à même le sol et commencer un exercice de méditation.

Tout juste un mois après la reprise des cours, la routine s'était de nouveau installée à Koldovstortez. Les habitudes avaient la vie rude et il n'était pas rare que les amis, maintenant en cinquième année, se réunissent dans l'une ou l'autre de leurs chambres le soir, pour discuter, ou plus raisonnablement, pour étudier.

Car hélas, les professeurs n'avaient pas menti, et dès les premiers jours passés, les avaient ensevelis sous une masse de travail encore inédite pour eux. Seule Ava tenait courageusement le rythme, disputant ses camarades lorsqu'elle les voyait traîner dans le parc de l'école pour profiter de la chaleur estivale.

Ladislas avait déjà remarqué le niveau bien plus élevé à Koldovstoretz, comparé à Poudlard, qui lui valait d'être considérée comme une école d'élite. Pour rattraper la sixième année, qu'aucun élève ne suivait à proprement parler, même si le service militaire ou un stage était toujours valorisé, la charge de travail était pratiquement multipliée à par deux, au grand dam des élèves.

Au moins, n'avait-il plus soins aux créatures magiques, et très peu de botanique, se rassurait Ladislas. En vérité, malgré les devoirs interminables, il devait admettre qu'il aimait étudier. Ses spécialités, en métamorphose et sortilège le passionnaient, tant la théorie que la pratique. De plus, avec l'option duel et vol, il trouvait un bel équilibre entre les cours magistraux, tels que l'histoire de la magie et l'études des runes, et les cours plus vivants où il pouvait se dépenser. Leonardo l'aidait toujours en potion qu'il commençait presque à apprécier, maintenant que les cours avec Snape n'étaient plus que de lointains souvenirs.

L'Occlumencie l'aidait à trouver des temps de calme, où il se concentrait sur lui-même. Parfois il en profitait même pour rendre visite mentalement à Zoran. Son jeune ami grec progressait doucement en magie depuis que son grand-père lui avait offert une baguette qui ne soit pas celle de Ladislas et avait entrepris sa rentrée dans un collège moldue depuis quelques jours.

Mais la grande nouveauté de l'année était son apprentissage pour l'animagus.

Fermant les yeux, le jeune sorcier se concentra sur sa force mentale jusqu'à la visualiser. A travers l'obscurité de son esprit, une timide lumière au loin miroitait. Sous la lueur, une ombre prenait peu à peu forme, mais celle-ci restait trop éloignée pour qu'il la distingue clairement.

Ladislas savait grâce à la lecture des livres donnés par la directrice que l'ombre représentait sa forme animale, accessible par la méditation qui conduisait à une connaissance de soi. Nikolaï avait spéculé sur cette forme, en remarquant qu'avec sa puissance exceptionnelle, il se pouvait qu'elle soit une forme magique, qui entraînerait alors une métamorphose vers un animal fantastique.

Une fois le stade de la transe atteint, il fallait se rapprocher de sa forme animale, ce qui nécessitait une grande patience, d'autant plus que Ladislas n'arrivait toujours pas à la distinguer clairement, ce qui l'agaçait profondément.

La directrice lui avait rappelé que le plus difficile était justement d'être assez patient pour ne pas bloquer le processus avec de la frustration, cependant le jeune russe ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quelle forme il prendrait une fois devenu un animagus.

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant le début des cours. Rouvrant les yeux, l'étudiant laissa échapper un soupir avant de se relever souplement. Il ramassa ses affaires et sortit de sa salle et se mit en route vers le gymnase situé de l'autre côté du bâtiment afin de se rendre en cours de duel.

Son esprit encore pris dans un état de transe, il n'entendit pas la voix de son camarade l'appeler avant qu'on ne l'attrape par le bras. Sa main sortit par réflexe sa baguette avant de la diriger vers la gorge de celui qui l'avait surpris.

– Je sais qu'on a duel, mais tout de même, laissa échapper nerveusement Aleksander en se reculant, son regard ébène vrillé sur la baguette à quelques centimètres de sa gorge.

– Tu m'as fait peur, soupira Ladislas en la rangeant de mauvaise grâce. Il reprit son chemin en allongeant le pas, en espérant que l'autre ne débute une conversation avant le cours qu'ils avaient en commun, ou plus exactement, _les_ cours qu'ils avaient en commun, rectifia pour lui-même Ladislas en levant les yeux vers la voûte en pierre du couloir.

Même s'il était moins méfiant après l'avoir côtoyé pendant un mois, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se détendre en présence du redoublant, d'autant plus que les professeurs s'appliquaient à ne jamais appeler Ladislas par son nom de famille lorsque le blond platine était dans les parages, ce qui lui semblait louche à bien des égards. Ladislas n'osait pas en parler à Leonardo, qui s'entendait, comme tous ses amis, parfaitement bien avec Aleksander, même s'il s'était promis de lui en toucher un mot un soir qu'ils seraient seuls.

Aleksander Obolensky… Extraverti et constamment enjoué, le jeune aux cheveux de platine s'était rapidement intégré au groupe d'amis de Ladislas, qu'il connaissait par les cours du vol qu'ils avaient eu ensemble deux ans auparavant. Cependant, pour avoir fugacement aperçu à certains moments le regard ébène s'assombrir davantage, Ladislas soupçonnait que derrière la joyeuse façade qu'avait érigé Aleksander se trouvait quelque chose de plus sévère, de plus profond et de plus sombre. La joie dont s'entourait le redoublant sonnait faux aux oreilles du jeune Grindelwald.

– Tu penses choisir la formation auror pour le service militaire ? Lança joyeusement le redoublant en le rattrapant sans effort.

– Sans doute, grogna Ladislas qui n'y avait pas encore sérieusement pensé. Après tout, il avait encore deux mois et demi pour y réfléchir.

– Tu ferais des merveilles, insista le blond platine. Et puis, malgré tout ce que les profs peuvent dire, c'est le plus intéressant. Il expliqua en interceptant le regard curieux de son voisin : Il faut être passionné pour être médicomage, parce que voir des blessés toute la journée, c'est redondant à force. Et Stratège, c'est le beau nom pour fonctionnaire. Tu remplis des papiers et les envois d'un bout à l'autre du camp sans jamais un remerciement. Le pire c'est quand il s'agit de missives secrètes, que tu dois toi-même donner en main propre au général.

– Il n'y a qu'à transplaner, non ?

– Les camps militaires sont sous une zone qui interdit le transplanage, répondit Aleksander en secouant la tête.

Ladislas resta silencieux un instant, avant de remarquer :

– J'imagine que la formation auror n'est pas sans inconvénient.

– Tu peux le dire ! S'exclama l'autre en roulant des yeux. Les instructeurs sont infernaux et…

Il ne put continuer car ils arrivaient au gymnase où les attendait Akin qui les assembla pour travailler les différents sortilèges qu'ils avaient vus dans la semaine. Combattre le jeune Obolensky relevait du défi, puisqu'avec son entraînement pendant le service militaire, celui-ci avait acquis de nombreuses techniques de défense et d'attaque qui ne pouvait rivaliser avec celles qu'enseignait Akin, bien plus scolaire.

La journée s'écoula tranquillement. Ava et Yakov réussirent une fois de plus à se disputer lors du déjeuner, pour une raison fort obscure et qui n'inquiéta pas outre mesure le groupe d'amis qui s'était réhabitué aux querelles incessantes du duo. Après leur cours d'histoire de la magie, ils décidèrent d'étudier dans le parc pour profiter de la chaleur estivale encore présente en ce mois de septembre, sachant pertinemment qu'ils auraient à rester dans les bâtiments de l'école une fois la première neige tombée.

Enfin, après le dîner, Ladislas, Leonardo, Yakov, Edwin et Aleksander se rendirent à la tour d'astronomie pour leur cours de vol. Comme Alvis l'avait dit, il avait quitté l'équipe et c'était à présent une quatrième année qui faisait office de gardien, tandis qu'Aleksander avait pris le poste de poursuiveur, aux côtés d'Edwin et de Ladislas.

Finalement, Primakov semblait avoir oublié l'épisode de la demi-finale du championnat d'Europe de l'Est, puisqu'il traita ses élèves avec la même finesse que l'an passé.

– Bande d'abrutis finis ! Hurla l'ancienne vedette de l'équipe nationale russe, faisant cesser tout mouvement de la part de ses élèves. Son visage s'adoucit alors qu'une recrue laissait entrevoir des signes de fatigue. Je comprends, reprit-il d'une voix mielleuse, c'est difficile de freiner avec tout ce vent… Et puis n'oublions pas que vous volez à plus de 200km/h. Oui… C'est difficile. N'est-ce pas ?

Sa future victime hocha timidement la tête, signant par là _son arrêt de mort_. Le visage du professeur rougit brusquement jusqu'à en devenir violet avant qu'il ne se mette à beugler si fort qu'on devait l'entendre depuis l'école, alors qu'ils étaient loin dans la vallée.

– SI C'EST SI DIFFICILE, POURQUOI AVOIR CHOISI CETTE OPTION ? TU CROYAIS QUE CE SERAIT FACILE ? QUE J'ÉTAIS GENTIL ? JE NE SUIS PAS LÀ POUR ÊTRE GENTIL ! JE SUIS LÀ POUR VOUS APPRENDRE À VOLER !

Ladislas échangea un regard sombre avec Leonardo qui s'était rangé du côté des attrapeurs, alors que Primakov continuait de vociférer contre la pauvre recrue. Sortant discrètement sa baguette de sa poche, le jeune Grindelwald lança un tempus pour découvrir qu'il était passé dix heures. C'était la première fois que l'entraînement se prolongeait si tard, ce qui expliquait la fatigue des nouveaux.

– Monsieur, osa finalement le blond cendré alors que l'engueulade s'éternisait. Il se demandait même comment son professeur pouvait encore hurler sans se casser la voix.

– QUOI ? beugla Primakov en tournant vers lui un regard furibond qui aurait fait fuir n'importe quel homme sensé.

– Peut-être pourriez-vous nous laisser rentrer ? Suggéra Ladislas en laissant sonner dans sa voix toute la politesse qu'il pouvait, dans l'espoir de calmer son professeur.

Les mains de l'ancien attrapeur se crispèrent sur le manche de son balai. Il plissa les yeux avant de lâcher :

– Vous pourrez remercier votre cher ami de vous avoir libéré…

Les élèves soupirèrent comme un seul homme et se préparèrent au trajet du retour, attendant le signal de leur professeur, dont le regard restait fixé sur Ladislas.

– Rentrez, ordonna-t-il finalement. Oh non, reprit-il dans un rictus narquois, alors que Ladislas s'élançait. Toi, tu vas effectuer le parcours de la vallée. Trois fois, rajouta-t-il après avoir observé malicieusement le visage de son élève se décomposer.

La mâchoire de l'ancien gryffondor manqua de se décrocher devant cette injustice tandis qu'il suivait des yeux le groupe d'élèves rentrer vers Koldovstoretz. Il se passa cinq minutes avant qu'il ne sorte de sa torpeur. L'idée d'attendre simplement une trentaine de minutes avant de rentrer effleura son esprit, mais la possibilité que son professeur vérifie qu'il ait réellement effectué la punition n'était pas nulle et il n'avait aucune envie de tester les limites de Primakov.

– Pire que Snape, siffla dans ses dents Ladislas alors qu'il entamait son deuxième tour. Ça m'apprendra… Plus jamais… Faut s'écraser… Honteux…

Il poursuivit difficilement, le souffle lui faisant défaut. Le vent s'infiltrait à travers sa cape estivale, et à présent que le soleil avait disparu derrière une des montagnes de la vallée, le jeune homme ressentait une fraîcheur inconfortable. Volant au raz de la rivière, il observa son reflet légèrement déformé.

Ses cheveux d'ordinaire à la limite entre le blond et le roux s'étaient éclaircis du fait de ses heures passées au soleil, au contraire de sa peau qui avait agréablement dorée. Malgré la colère, il se surprit à sourire à son reflet difforme. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il avait retrouvé son apparence, et même s'il pensait encore à lui avec des yeux émeraude, il était pleinement satisfait de son allure. De plus, sa carrure chétive avait complètement disparu pour un corps svelte et légèrement musclé, dû aux cours de vol et de duel, hautement physiques.

Il était loin le temps où Dudley et ses amis pouvaient le battre sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre…

Cependant, ce qu'il préférait chez lui restait ses yeux, parfait mélange des regards de ses grands-pères. Il était plus proche d'Albus, bien évidemment, mais les rares temps passés avec Gellert avaient été précieux, et il avait déjà prévu de se rendre à Numrengard lors d'un week-end libre. Pour le premier de la saison, qui arriverait dans deux semaines, il visiterait Saint-Pétersbourg avec Leonardo.

Le jeune Grindelwald finit enfin par rentrer à Koldovsoterzt, une fois sa punition effectuée. La nuit était tombée depuis une dizaine de minutes, de même qu'une fraîcheur qui acheva de refroidir Ladislas. Il arriva au quatrième étage de l'internat frigorifié.

Entrant dans sa chambre, il sourit à Leonardo qui l'attendait avant de se diriger dans la salle de bain pour une douche brûlante. Revenant dans la chambre en s'essuyant les cheveux, le jeune Grindelwald s'assit sur son lit en étouffant un soupir de soulagement.

– Un pur sadique, murmura-t-il. J'aurai dû abandonner comme Alvis.

– Ne dis pas ça ! Se révolta Leonardo en se levant de son propre lit pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il n'a pas supporté que tu l'interrompes, mais il sait que tu avais raison. Les nouveaux n'ont pas assez d'endurance pour rester adroit si longtemps.

Il attrapa la serviette que tenait Ladislas dans ses mains et se mit à lui sécher les cheveux sans se soucier des plaintes de son ami.

– Je peux le faire moi-même !

– Encore heureux ! Répliqua Leonardo en le fixant sévèrement. Ne bouge pas, sinon je te lance un stupefix !

Ladislas obtempéra et ne fit aucun geste tandis que son ami frottait la serviette contre ses cheveux encore mouillés. La fatigue le rattrapa sans prévenir, ses yeux se fermant sous l'agréable sensation du tissu contre son crâne.

– Leo, marmonna-t-il, se souvenant d'un fait qui l'avait interpellé. Sais-tu pourquoi Primakov ne m'appelle plus ?

– Pardon ? Fit son meilleur ami en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la question.

– Primakov, reprit Ladislas. L'année dernière, il m'appelait par mon nom pour me crier dessus.

– Oh… Je pense que c'est une façon de te… commença l'italien en grimaçant. Il arrêta son mouvement en se mordant la lèvre supérieure, soudain anxieux. En face de lui, Ladislas haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite. Son ami se tortilla inconfortablement, la gêne visible sur son visage.

– Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, entama le basané en fuyant son regard, mais toute la famille d'Aleksander est morte lorsqu'il était jeune.

Il s'arrêta un instant, mal à l'aise. Pour une fois, il avait perdu sa langue, nota Ladislas qui présentait la suite avec un désagréable sentiment d'amertume dans la bouche. Le silence de son meilleur ami n'augurait rien de bon et ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'avait supposé Ladislas face au comportement plus qu'étrange de ses professeurs en présence d'Aleksander.

– Je ne connais pas l'histoire en détail, finit par chuchoter l'italien, mais il y avait des pro-grindelwald dans l'affaire.

* * *

Albus étreignit Selena sous le regard moqueur de Sheshir.

– Vous allez bientôt vous revoir, remarqua ce dernier en jetant un regard autour d'eux pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait l'entendre parler.

Ils se trouvaient dans les jardins de Beauxbâtons. Pour la rentrée, Selena avait revêtu son uniforme bleu clair tandis qu'Albus avait pris l'apparence qu'il utilisait en tant que tuteur de sa petite-fille. Les allées étaient débordantes de familles qui se faisaient leurs adieux et de professeurs qui tentaient tant bien que mal de rétablir l'ordre et le calme qui régnaient d'ordinaire sur la propriété de l'académie.

Selena observa le bâtiment principal de son école tout en répliquant :

– Ce n'est pas comme si nous pourrons nous comporter comme si nous étions au Domaine, Sheshir.

Le soleil frappait le château de la Renaissance, rendant son toit en ardoise flou sous l'effet de la chaleur. Tous les rideaux des grandes fenêtres avaient été tirés pour garder une température confortable à l'intérieur tandis que le blason de l'école, en bronze, scintillait de mille feux.

– Je compte sur toi Sheshir pour ne pas te faire remarquer, ajouta Albus en fixant le félin avec sérieux. Si l'on apprend que Selena et moi sommes liés, nous aurons tous deux de gros problèmes…

– Parce que elle s'appelle Grindelwald et toi Dumbledore, je sais, grinça Sheshir en roulant des yeux. Il se releva pour s'étirer en poursuivant avec sarcasme : Rappelez-moi la raison de cette situation ?

Selena lança un regard furieux à son chat tandis qu'Albus soupirait :

– Wilhem, le père de Selena, avait pour nom Grindelwald.

– On te l'a dit une centaine de fois, Sheshir, siffla Selena, irritée.

– Il n'empêche qu'il serait plus simple de…

– Sheshir, l'interrompit sa maîtresse, en le fusillant du regard, qui avait tourné au violet sous l'effet de son agacement. _Arrête_ _!_

Le félin miaula mais tint compte de son avertissement silencieux. Même s'il lui arrivait d'ignorer les réprimandes de la jeune fille, il redevenait sérieux lorsqu'elle le faisait via leur lien mental.

Le sujet du nom de Selena revenait souvent entre eux et était la cause principale de leurs disputes, qui restaient heureusement rares. En effet, même si le félin comprenait les arguments logiques qu'on lui présentait, il exécrait cette situation dont Selena souffrait. Il avait émis de nombreux doutes lorsqu'il avait appris que Ladislas prendrait également le nom de son père, même si le jeune sorcier avait moins de problème à Koldovstortez.

Le problème avec Selena, était qu'elle étudiait dans une école européenne largement influencée par la magie blanche, et qui détestait les mages noirs, dont Grindelwald.

Cependant, il aurait été difficile à ce stade de changer le nom de Selena, d'autant plus qu'elle le refusait catégoriquement. _Je n'ai pas à avoir honte de mon nom, ou de ma famille,_ avait-elle l'habitude de dire. Sheshir pouvait comprendre cela, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de souhaiter une autre situation pour sa maîtresse.

– Si cela peut te rassurer, j'ai convaincu la directrice de passer sous silence ton nom, et de faire passer le mot à ses élèves, fit Albus en changeant discrètement de sujet pour alléger l'humeur de sa petite-fille.

– Sous quelle identité ? Demanda Selena avec un sourire amusé. Mon tuteur ou Albus Dumbledore ?

– Albus Dumbledore n'est pas censé être au courant que Selena Grindelwald est élève à Beauxbâtons, répondit Albus. Mais j'ai justement argumenté – en tant que tuteur, donc – qu'il valait mieux pour ne pas froisser le directeur de Poudlard, cacher ton identité.

– Qu'est-ce que ça fait de parler de soi à la troisième personne ? Demanda Sheshir, intéressé.

– C'est amusant, rit Albus dont les yeux faussement bruns pétillèrent, comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

– J'imagine, approuva Selena en secouant la tête. Ils restèrent quelques secondes en silence, profitant de leur bonne humeur retrouvée.

– Comment ferons-nous pour voir Ladi ? Interrogea Selena, voulant retarder le départ de son grand-père.

Ils avaient reçu quelques jours auparavant la première lettre de l'année de Ladislas, dans laquelle il les informait du système des week-ends libres, qui lui permettrait de se rendre en Angleterre grâce au réseau de la SNCF. Selena pressentait que son jumeau avait également prévu de voir leur Vati à Nurmengard, mais comme la lettre était adressée à Albus autant qu'à Selena, il n'en avait parlé, suivant l'accord tacite qui existait entre eux et leur grand-père. Ce système convenait à tout le monde et ne dérangeait personne, sauf peut-être Sheshir qui devait servir de portoloin aux jumeaux et rester sur l'île sinistre le temps de leurs visites.

– Je le récupérerai à Pré-au-Lard et le ramènerai à mon bureau, expliqua Albus. J'arriverai bien à te prévenir dans la journée et nous passerons la soirée ensemble. Cela te convient-il ?

– C'est parfait, sourit Selena. Son regard fut attiré par son professeur de métamorphose qui s'avançait vers eux.

– Bonjour Selena, Monsieur, les salua-t-elle avant de se tourner vers son élève protégée : Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

– Oui, merci, répondit Selena en souriant largement à son professeur. Sa mine s'attrista en prenant conscience qu'il allait être temps pour son grand-père de partir. Celui-ci sentit sa peine puisqu'il la reprit dans ses bras avant de plonge son regard dans les yeux bleu-violets de sa petite-fille :

– Nous nous reverrons bientôt, promit-il en lui adressant un sourire confiant.

Selena acquiesça, sous le regard intrigué de son professeur, et bientôt le directeur sortit du jardin, après avoir lancé un dernier signe de main à sa petite-fille. Il remonta l'allée marchande jusqu'à la boutique de la SNCF où il demanda un trajet vers Pré-au-Lard.

Maintenant que le Domaine était vide, il ne se sentait plus d'y rester pour le week-end avant la rentrée de Poudlard. C'était fou à quel point ses petits-enfants arrivaient à rendre vivant la propriété familiale, qui une fois vide semblait simplement sinistre à Albus, dont les mauvais souvenirs refluaient lorsqu'il était seul.

En sortant de la cheminée, il s'aperçut que le polynectar avait cessé de faire effet et qu'il avait retrouvé son apparence habituelle. S'époussetant, le mage blanc transplana aux limites de son école où il trouva Maugrey Fol-Œil, l'attendant.

– Albus, grogna l'ancien auror en le saluant par un hochement de tête.

– Alastor, répondit Albus en souriant face à son ami. Tu as préparé tes affaires, à ce que je vois.

Le troisième œil de son ami roula dans son orbite jusqu'à se figer sur le tas conséquent de valises et sacs qui trônait à côté de lui.

– Comme je comptais déménager, j'ai pris tout ce que j'ai l'intention de garder, bougonna Alastor.

– J'ai entendu parlé du cambriolage, ils ne t'ont rien pris ? S'inquiéta Albus, qui en avait discuté avec Minerva quelque jours auparavant, alors qu'il travaillait dans son bureau.

Le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal esquissa un sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace tant elle n'était pas naturelle :

– Ah ! S'exclama-t-il. Le jour où l'on pourra me voler, le ministère ne sera plus corrompu !

Il ponctua sa phrase par un rire gras tandis qu'Albus souriait, amusé. Il était plus que satisfait d'avoir réussi à recruter Alastor comme remplaçant de Lupin, qui avait démissionné après que Severus ait lâché son statut de loup-garou. Avec Alastor, il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de la sécurité, tant l'ancien auror était paranoïaque, et son cambriolage n'avait pas dû arranger les choses. Le seul inconvénient était qu'il aurait à le surveiller à chaque fois qu'un représentant du ministère serait présent, connaissant l'animosité qui existait entre lui et le ministère depuis qu'il avait été renvoyé du bureau des aurors, après qu'il ait remarqué que certains hauts-fonctionnaires étaient d'anciens mangemorts.

Ouvrant la grille de l'école, le mage blanc fit la visite du château à son nouvel hôte et finit par le laisser au troisième étage, devant la porte de la salle de cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

– Tes appartements sont juste à côté, signala le directeur, cherchant dans son esprit quelques informations qu'il aurait oublié. Les elfes peuvent t'apporter à tout moment…

– Je vais poser un sort anti-transplanage, coupa rudement Alastor. Je me trouverai un elfe à qui je donnerai les horaires pour s'occuper de mes quartiers.

Le directeur hocha la tête, ne s'étonnant même pas de cette requête et poursuivit :

– Les professeurs arriveront dans la journée de demain, nous aurons une réunion au soir, après le dîner.

– Snape est toujours en service ? Interrogea le nouveau professeur, son troisième œil se fixant avec grand intérêt sur son interlocuteur.

– Il a toute ma confiance, Alastor, fit fermement Albus, qui se rappela mentalement que son ami ne supportait pas non plus tout ce qui avait trait à un mangemort.

– Je sais, je sais, gronda Alastor, son regard affichant clairement le contraire de ce qu'il disait. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte de la classe, d'un geste fit entrer toutes ses affaires qui flottaient derrière lui. Il finit par rentrer à son tour, mais se permit deux mots avant de quitter son ami :

– Vigilance Constante !

La porte se referma avec violence, laissant seul Albus qui laissa échapper un petit rire. Vraiment, une merveilleuse idée que d'engager Alastor. Au moins, ses élèves sauraient se défendre avec un homme tel que lui.

* * *

Voilà !

Je confirme que pour l'histoire d'Aleksander, c'était couru d'avance, cependant je vous réserve tout de même une petite surprise de ce côté... Heureux de retrouver Primakov ? Et toute la clique de Koldo ?

Et nous voici avec la rentrée de Beauxbâtons et Poudlard... Bientôt nous aurons l'arrivée de Selena chez les anglais ! On y croisera donc Maugrey, qui je vous rappelle, est, comme dans le canon, Barty Croupton Junior (Junior pour les intimes...).

Le prochain chapitre arrivera au plus tard dans quinze jours ! Merci pour les reviews !


	29. La Coupe de Feu

Hello ! Me revoilà !

Navrée pour le retard catastrophique... D'une part, comme je l'avais dit, j'avais mes examens, et d'autre j'étais bêtement bloquée à un passage... Mais bon, je pense pouvoir dire que c'est reparti !

Merci à mes betas : Miiss, Marion et Elwenn Snape !

Merci à vous, à vos encouragements et vos réactions qui sont une source de motivation !

* * *

Résumé : HP4. Alors que Ladislas est rentré à Koldovstoretz, il rencontre Aleksander Obolensky, un étudiant redoublant, dont la famille a été tuée dans un conflit ayant rapport avec Grindelwald.

De son côté, Selena a quitté le Domaine pour Beauxbâtons, même si son séjour à Paris sera de courte durée...

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : La Coupe de Feu**

* * *

 _J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop d'humidité là-bas._

Selena ne prit même pas la peine de baisser les yeux sur Sheshir qui somnolait sur ses genoux et se contenta de lui caresser le dos, se concentrant sur la douceur du pelage du félin pour se détendre. Autour d'eux, les étudiantes de l'académie de Beauxbâtons piaillaient joyeusement sans jamais prêter attention à la petite-fille de Grindelwald.

 _Je pourrais aller dans la forêt interdite ? J'aimerai attraper des souris…_

Une fois encore, Selena ne répondit pas. Ses yeux à cet instant d'un triste bleu pâle se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre d'où elle put admirer le paysage. Le carrosse de l'académie survolait à présent la morne campagne anglaise qui s'avérait peu distrayante après leur bref passage au-dessus de Londres.

Le carrosse de Beauxbâtons semblait dater du XVIème, un peu après la construction des bâtiments de l'école. Les banquettes où s'asseyaient les élèves étaient en velours grenat parsemé, çà et là, de broderies de fil d'or. Les boiseries étaient elle aussi de ces teintes royales, donnant une impression de richesse mêlée à la noblesse, à l'image de l'académie.

Une allée divisait la longue pièce jusqu'à une double porte en chêne qui donnait sur l'étage inférieur, constitué des différents dortoirs. Le parquet, également en chêne, avait été ensorcelé pour ne pas craquer, et seules les conversations des élèves troublaient le calme qui régnait. Les trois professeurs qui les accompagnaient, dont la directrice, s'étaient regroupés dans une salle attenante pour préparer l'organisation de l'année qui se déroulerait.

 _Selena ?_

La jeune fille sursauta légèrement, s'extirpant de ses pensées. Elle étira son cou endolori par la position qu'elle avait depuis quelques heures déjà et finit par répondre à Sheshir, utilisant leur lien mental, comme à chaque fois qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

 _Tant que tu ne fais pas de mauvaises rencontres…_

 _Je ferai attention_ , répliqua le félin en roulant des yeux.

Sa maîtresse resta silencieuse et retourna à sa contemplation silencieuse du paysage à travers la vitre. Sur ses genoux, Sheshir miaula, espérant attirer son attention, sans succès. Irrité de ne pas pouvoir se comporter comme il le voulait, le chat bondit sur le plancher et s'éloigna de Selena qui semblait ne pas vouloir quitter son état apathique.

En réalité, la jeune fille se sentait oppressée dans le carrosse. Peut-être simplement parce qu'elle l'occupait depuis dix heures déjà. Elle s'était installée sur une banquette à côté d'une fenêtre et n'en avait plus bougé, ne souhaitant pas recevoir les regards méprisants de ses camarades.

 _Sheshir ?_

Elle attendit la réponse de son ami félin qui n'arriva pas. A présent c'était lui qui restait silencieux, nota-t-elle qui ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Elle avait été de très mauvaise compagnie pendant le voyage. Si elle était honnête, elle ajouterai que cela avait commencé à la rentrée.

Comme prévu, sa relation aux autres élèves n'avait pas changé depuis juin - sans doute parce qu'elle s'appelait toujours Grindelwad - et sa seule consolation pendant ce mois avait été qu'elle irait bientôt rejoindre son grand-père à Poudlard. Au moins aurait-elle la chance de pouvoir se lier à d'autres élèves une fois là-bas. Madame Maxime avait prévenu, en début de matinée que, pour des raisons diplomatiques, il était interdit à toute élève de dévoiler le nom de Selena à qui que ce soit.

Si au début certaines élèves avaient ricané, c'était devenu bien plus sérieux lorsque la directrice avait annoncé que tout manquement à cette règle exceptionnelle se verrait sanctionné par un renvoi immédiat et définitif de Beauxbâtons. Selena elle-même avait été étonnée par la sévérité qui perçait dans la voix de leur directrice, qui ne s'était jamais embêtée avec cette question durant ses quatre années de scolarité à l'académie. Les rires moqueurs avaient laissé place à un lourd silence, qui accompagnerait sans doute Selena toute l'année si elle ne se faisait pas d'amis de Poudlard ou Durmstrang.

Soupirant, la jeune fille passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blond cendré. Ladislas avait la chance d'être sociable, et savait se faire rapidement des amis. Elle était tout le contraire. Elle n'avait jamais été en contact avec des personnes autres que Skeeny, Albus ou Gellert durant son enfance. Elle n'était sortie du Domaine qu'en de rares occasions, souvent liées au Conseil, où elle restait généralement dans la loge des Dumbledore.

Une fois arrivée à Beauxbâtons, elle avait été mise de côté pour son nom, et, même si elle ne voulait se l'avouer, elle-même avait fini par éviter toute forme de contact, préférant la solitude. Les rares élèves qui s'étaient approchées d'elle avaient toujours fini par lui poser les mêmes questions, qui lui faisaient plus mal encore que le mépris ouvertement affiché.

 _Tu… tu es vraiment de_ sa _famille ? Tu l'as déjà rencontré ? Comment est-il ?_

 _Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être de la famille d'un meurtrier ?_

Elle secoua la tête, souhaitant se débarrasser de ses souvenirs intempestifs. Vati lui avait bien dit qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en soucier. Elle n'en parlait jamais à Albus, car celui-ci ne saurait que dire ou faire si ce n'est la regarder de ses yeux tristes et douloureux.

Parfois, Vati savait la réconforter et l'éclairer lorsqu'Albus était impuissant. Et même si Selena savait ce qu'avait fait son grand-père, tout le mal qu'il avait causé, à ces moments-là, elle oubliait pour ne faire face qu'à son grand-père, qu'à son Vati.

Il l'accueillait toujours avec un sourire ravi et ses yeux retrouvaient leur couleur d'antan sous l'effet de la joie. Il savait trouver les mots qu'Albus n'avait pas, les mots apaisants d'une douceur sans pareille. Et, malgré l'humidité et le froid de Nurmengard, elle était toujours agréablement réchauffée par ces courtes visites.

Bien sûr, elle avait régulièrement droit à un sermon de la part de Sheshir qui lui rappelait le côté manipulateur de son grand-père…

 _C'est bien si tu le reconnais…_

 _Ne lis pas mes pensées,_ répliqua Selena qui l'invita cependant à revenir pour qu'elle reprenne ses caresses.

 _Tu les laisses traîner,_ se défendit le félin en s'installant de nouveau sur ses genoux. Il ronronna doucement et ferma leur lien mental pour laisser à sa maîtresse toute l'intimité dont elle avait besoin.

La jeune Grindelwald sourit et laissa ses pensées vagabonder tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation du groupe de jeunes filles derrière elle :

– Il paraît que Krum sera là…

– Durmstrang vient aussi ?

– Oui. Mon père m'a dit qu'il y aurait aussi une délégation d'Ilvermony et de Koldovstoretz.

– Comment ton père saurait ça ?

– De toute façon, tant qu'il y a Krum…

Elles éclatèrent toutes de rire tandis que Selena souriait rêveusement. Il aurait été merveilleux que Koldovstoretz participe à cet événement. Elle aurait pu revoir Leonardo, et rencontrer les amis de son frère dont il lui parlait si souvent. Et, bien évidemment, elle aurait passé une année avec sa famille.

 _Parce que Gellert n'en fait pas partie ?_ Demanda sarcastiquement Sheshir en levant ses yeux moqueurs vers elle.

 _Je me suis faite à l'idée que Vati ne sortira jamais de Nurmengard,_ répliqua Selena en tapotant distraitement sur la vitre.

 _Je n'en suis pas si sûr…_

Le regard de Selena se troubla légèrement de surprise tandis qu'elle haussait un sourcil interrogatif.

 _Que veux-tu dire ?_

 _Ma foi, tu as entendu parler de Sirius Black, non ? Il ne semble pas avoir un quart de la puissance de ton grand-père alors…_

 _Je doute que son évasion soit due à une quelconque puissance magique. De plus il venait d'Azkaban,_ rétorqua Selena, qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à l'idée d'une possible évasion de son grand-père.

 _Et moi, je doute qu'il reste sagement dans sa cellule…,_ insista Sheshir d'une voix mystérieuse avant de fermer ses yeux dans la perspective de sommeiller jusqu'à leur arrivée, qui était prévue en début de soirée, ce qui leur restait quelques heures à patienter.

Selena retourna à sa contemplation du paysage anglais pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de fouiller dans ses affaires pour trouver la lettre qu'elle avait reçue de son frère deux jours plus tôt. Comme elle avait laissé repartir Levi, elle devrait répondre à Ladislas depuis Poudlard.

Ce dernier lui racontait avec excitation ses nouveaux cours tels que ses spécialités en métamorphose et sortilèges, bien plus avancés sur le plan théorique. Connaissant son jumeau, Selena ne s'inquiétait pas pour ces matières qui le passionnait. Il avait bien plus de mal en botanique, ou encore en potion où il ne devait ses bonnes notes qu'à Leonardo qui l'aidait particulièrement lors des exercices pratiques.

Ladislas lui avait également parlé de son apprentissage sur l'animagus qui s'avérait ardu. Selena, qui ne s'y connaissait pas, avait compris qu'il était bloqué à une phase et qu'il n'arrivait pas à la dépasser, en partie parce qu'il était frustré du fait même d'être bloqué. Sans doute lui conseillerait-elle de lâcher prise pendant plusieurs jours, se concentrant sur l'Occlumencie et la méditation, pour ensuite s'y remettre sereinement.

Mais ce qui préoccupait Selena se trouvait à la toute fin de la lettre, après qu'il ait parlé des disputes entre Ava et Yakov, des cours de vol de Primakov toujours aussi terribles et fatiguants, du dernier cours d'Akin consistant à combattre une dizaine d'acromentules et bien entendu de la charge monumentale de travail que leur demandaient ses professeurs.

Aleksander Obolensky.

A en croire Ladislas, sa famille avait été tuée par leur grand-père - du moins c'est ce qu'il avait compris. Et ce jeune homme traînait avec la bande d'amis de Ladislas, sans connaître la filiation de ce dernier pour Grindelwald.

– Dans quoi t'es-tu embarqué, Ladi ? Soupira Selena, en commençant la rédaction de la réponse qu'elle lui enverrait.

Autour d'elle les conversations se poursuivirent sans qu'elle n'y prête attention. Après avoir rédigé la lettre pour Ladislas, elle laissa ses yeux se fermer et s'assoupit paisiblement, ses pensées à des kilomètres de ses premières angoisses.

C'est la voix de Madame Maxime qui la réveilla, plusieurs heures plus tard.

« Mesdemoiselles, j'espère que vous saurez faire honneur à l'académie Beauxbâtons. Si notre réputation devait souffrir du comportement de l'une d'entre vous, je prendrais des sanctions appropriées. Je m'attends à une conduite irréprochable. Est-ce clair ? »

Son regard se posa sur Selena lorsqu'elle finit sa phrase avant qu'elle ne reparte dans la salle attenante. Cependant Selena n'y fit guère attention, préférant observer les environs de la si célèbre école de sorcellerie.

Le château était magnifique, bien différent de Beauxbâtons. Ici régnait une autre sorte de beauté dure et naturelle, accentuée par les plaines et collines écossaise qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. La forêt dense qui jouxtait un lac sombre se perdait aux côtés de la magnificence moyenâgeuse du château. Les reflets annonçant le début de soirée s'abattaient sur les murs de la forteresse, lui donnant un aspect presque enchanteur, parfaisant l'image qu'elle en avait. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire mince de se dessiner sur ses lèvres lorsque son regard reconnut le bâtiment qui devait accueillir la Grande Salle.

Cependant elle ne put dire laquelle des tours s'élevant dans le ciel était le dortoir de Gryffondor, tant il y en avait. Son regard glissa rapidement sur l'impressionnant pont en bois qui enjambait une vallée verdoyante, et finit par trouver la cabane du garde-chasse, qui vue du ciel, semblait minuscule, d'autant plus qu'elle se trouvait à l'orée de la forêt interdite, qui se prolongeait sur une dizaine d'hectares.

Le carrosse atterrit sur le terrain de Quidditch, assez impressionnant avec ses gradins en bois aux couleurs des quatre maisons. Il semblait à Selena que les buts étaient légèrement plus bas et plus large que ceux utilisés lors des compétitions officielles, sans doute pour aider les élèves, qui n'étaient pas des professionnels.

Madame Maxime lança un dernier regard vers ses élèves avant de sortir la première du carrosse. Depuis la fenêtre, Selena la vit échanger rapidement quelques mots avec Hagrid, le garde-chasse qui était accompagné d'un chien.

 _Crockdur, c'est ça ?_ Fit dans un bâillement Sheshir que leur atterrissage avait réveillé.

 _Il me semble oui,_ répondit Selena avec indifférence. De chien à chat, sa préférence était toute indiquée.

 _Tu penses que je peux m'éclipser discrètement ?_ Tenta le félin qui bondit par terre avant de s'étirer les pattes.

 _Est-ce une bonne idée ?_ S'interrogea Selena en levant un sourcil moqueur.

 _Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me glisser dans le bureau d'Albus pour embêter Fumseck,_ répliqua espièglement le chat en levant vers sa maîtresse des yeux turquoise brillant d'innocence.

La jeune Grindelwald retint un rire en secouant la tête et se pencha pour caresser la tête de Sheshir.

 _Dis-lui bonjour de ma part,_ lui lança-t-elle alors qu'il se glissait à l'extérieur du carrosse. Se relevant, elle le suivit des yeux à travers la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière un pan de toile qui entourait le terrain.

C'est à cet instant que Madame Maxime entra à nouveau dans le carrosse, l'air plus que satisfaite.

– Bien ! Annonça-t-elle en se plaçant au centre de la pièce. Avant que nous allions voir nos hôtes, je vais vous expliquer comment se déroulera cette année pour vous.

« Ne pensez pas que vous n'allez pas travailler. Il a été décidé que vous suivrez les cours de vos camarades de Poudlard. Je vous ferai passer vos emplois du temps. Même si le niveau doit sans doute être plus bas, vous vous rattraperez l'année prochaine. De plus je me suis arrangé avec les professeurs de Poudlard pour que soit prises en compte vos spécialités. Ainsi vous partagerez des cours selon différents niveaux. Les anglais ont un système très compliqué et… Quoi qu'il en soit, vous jonglerez entre deux années. Pour celles qui passent des examens, mes collègues et moi-même donneront des cours lors des week-ends. Il ne faudrait pas que notre niveau souffre de celui de Poudlard. »

« Vous dormirez dans les dortoirs du carrosse, sous notre supervision. Le couvre-feu sera à vingt-et-une heure pendant la semaine selon le règlement de Poudlard. Lors des week-ends, il vous sera possible de rentrer plus tard, cependant cette liberté peut vous être retirée à tout moment, selon votre comportement. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il est important de faire honneur à notre académie. »

Elle ponctua la fin de sa phrase par le hochement de menton qu'elle avait dès lors qu'elle parlait de la grandeur de Beauxbâtons.

« Pour celles qui appartiennent à l'une ou l'autre équipe de Quidditch, je compte demander des horaires pour le terrain, veuillez-vous signaler pour que je puisse savoir combien d'élèves joueront… »

La directrice s'arrêta un instant, vérifiant du regard que ses élèves avaient intégré ce qu'elle avait dit.

« A présent, si vous le voulez bien, nous allons nous rendre dans le réfectoire, où vos camarades de Poudlard et de Durmstrang vous attendent. J'espère que la barrière de la langue et de la culture sera rapidement dépassée pour permettre des échanges enrichissants. »

Les étudiantes de Beauxbâtons se levèrent d'un seul mouvement et sortirent l'une après l'autre du carrosse, passant sous le regard inquisiteur de leur directrice.

– Mademoiselle, appela-t-elle lorsque ce fut le tour de Selena, qui s'avérait être la dernière. Son regard glissa sévèrement sur son élève lorsqu'elle reprit : L'avertissement quant à la divulgation de votre nom compte pour vous autant que les autres.

Selena hocha la tête, intérieurement soulagée qu'elle ait attendue que ses camarades s'éloignent vers le château pour un semblant d'intimité.

– Je ne souhaite pas trop insister, mais comme l'a dit votre tuteur, votre présence ici pourrait… froisser le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. J'imagine que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire…

– Parfaitement, Madame, répondit Selena qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas exposer son sourire.

La directrice échangea un long regard avec elle avant de lui tapoter maladroitement l'épaule et de partir à la suite du groupe. Ne resta plus que Selena qui put enfin s'autoriser un rictus espiègle.

La jeune Grindelwald rajusta le manteau de son uniforme bleu clair ainsi que son chapeau de la même couleur, et se mit en marche posément vers le château. Elle prit son temps, observant avec curiosité le parc qu'elle traversa, ainsi que l'architecture extérieure de l'école, bien différente de celle de Beauxbâton.

Poudlard ayant été construite au Moyen-Âge, il n'était pas question d'arabesques, ou de symétrie. Les fenêtres composées de vitraux colorés semblaient être la seule touche de fantaisie de l'impressionnant bâtiment qui semblait plus froid et plus dur que Beauxbâtons, d'autant plus qu'à présent que le soleil déclinait dans le ciel, une ombre menaçante semblait prendre possession du château.

Selena se souvenait vaguement d'un été où Albus l'avait emmené à Poudlard, cependant elle ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans, et elle était resté la plupart du temps dans le bureau de son grand-père, qui craignait qu'elle ne se perde dans l'immense labyrinthe que constituaient les couloirs de l'école. Rapidement les professeurs étaient revenus pour préparer la nouvelle année et Selena avait dû retourner au Domaine, avec pour seule compagnie Skeeny.

Elle finit par atteindre le hall d'entrée de l'ancestral bâtiment et aperçut, à travers la double porte qui donnait sur la Grande Salle, ses camarades de Beauxbâtons faire leur entrée, assez saisissante, il fallait l'avouer. Le spectacle s'acheva avec la prestation inédite des deux sœurs Delacour, virevoltantes avec grâce au milieu d'une nuée de papillons aux couleurs de l'école.

S'appuyant sur le battant de la porte, la jeune Grindelwald observa les élèves de Poudlard applaudir à tout rompre ses camarades, qui allèrent s'asseoir aux quatre tables de la salle tandis que les trois professeurs prenaient place à la table des professeurs.

Longeant le mur pour ne pas se faire remarquer, Selena se dirigea vers la table au fond de la salle, avec le moins d'étudiantes de Beauxbâtons assises, dans l'espoir de pouvoir entretenir une conversation sans regards glacés et silences gênants de la part de ses camarades.

Elle finit par remonter la salle en longeant la table, gardant la tête baissée de peur d'attirer l'attention. A présent elle s'en voulait d'avoir traîné dans le parc. Si seulement elle était entrée en même temps que les autres, elle ne se serait mise dans une telle situation. Madame Maxime ne devait pas s'en apercevoir.

 _Bravo, Selena, tu as tout gagné_ , se reprocha-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils de contrariété.

Elle sursauta violemment lorsqu'on lui attrapa le bras, mais réussit à rester silencieuse. Son cœur cogna violemment dans sa poitrine, avant qu'elle ne reconnaisse la personne qui l'avait arrêté.

– Merci, souffla-t-elle en anglais, tandis qu'elle s'installait à la place que lui avait faite Blaise Zabini.

L'héritier de la famille Zabini lui sourit chaleureusement avant de désigner les élèves qui les entouraient :

– Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Théodore Nott, Daphnée Greengrasse et… Draco que tu connais.

Selena inclina la tête en reconnaissant l'ami blond de l'italien tout en saluant rapidement les élèves de Serpentard.

– Selena, enchantée, fit-elle avec un peu plus de puissance dans la voix.

Les autres hochèrent la tête avant que leur attention ne soit porté vers les élèves de Durmstrang qui venaient de faire leur entrée. Si la prestation des étudiantes de Beauxbâtons avait été tout en grâce et élégance, celle de Durmstrang relevait plus de la force brutale, dégageant une puissance hypnotique. Bientôt la salle fut remplie d'applaudissements, tandis que les nouveaux arrivants se dispersaient dans la salle, s'asseyant aux différentes tables d'élèves.

Blaise profita du trouble ambiant pour se pencher vers sa voisine et lui glisser à l'oreille :

– Est-ce volontaire, l'oubli de ton nom ?

Selena hocha la tête en lui souriant candidement. Evidemment, Blaise s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'appelle _Dumbledore_ , tout comme Draco. Et il serait délicat que le Conseil apprenne aujourd'hui que les petits-enfants de Dumbledore portaient le nom de Grindelwald. Son grand-père avait réellement pensé à tout en demandant à garder secret son nom.

Heureusement, il semblait presque normal pour Blaise que la jeune fille ne donne pas son nom « Dumbledore » de peur d'être considérée qu'à partir de son grand-père, et il ne fit aucun autre commentaire car son attention se porta sur son directeur qui s'était levé. Selena masqua un sourire en voyant son grand-père se tenir avec autant de prestance :

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, chers fantômes et, surtout, chers invités, bonsoir. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard. J'espère que votre séjour ici sera à la fois confortable et agréable. »

Il promena ses yeux pétillants sur la foule et ses lèvres formèrent un sourire rayonnant, qui s'accentua lorsque son regard croisa celui de sa petite-fille. Il laissa le silence s'installer, s'amusant de la tension de certains élèves, dont les jumeaux Weasley qui semblaient être les plus impatients.

– J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournoi des trois sorciers se déroulera cette année à Poudlard.

– VOUS PLAISANTEZ ! S'exclama Fred Weasley, depuis la table des gryffondors, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

– Non, je ne plaisante pas, Monsieur Weasley, répondit le directeur qui s'obligeait à ne pas s'attarder sur le côté des serpentards pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Mais si vous aimez la plaisanterie, j'en ai entendu une très bonne, cet été. C'est un troll, une harpie et un farfadet qui entrent dans un bar et…

Une enseignante de Poudlard à l'air strict s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, ce qui sembla ramener Albus à la réalité.

– Heu…c'est vrai… Merci Minerva. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, le Tournoi des trois sorciers. Certains d'entre vous ne savent pas en quoi consiste ce tournoi, je demande donc à ceux qui savent de me pardonner d'avoir à donner quelques explications.

« Le Tournoi des trois sorciers a eu lieu pour la première fois il y a sept cent ans. Il s'agissait d'une compétition amicale entre les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe : Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Un champion était sélectionné pour représenter chacune des écoles et les trois champions devaient accomplir trois tâches à caractère magique. Chaque école accueillait le tournoi à tour de rôle tous les cinq ans et tout le monde y voyait un moyen d'établir des relations entre jeunes sorcières et sorciers de différentes nationalités – jusqu'à ce que le nombre de morts ne devienne si élevé que la décision fut prise d'interrompre le tournoi. »

« Cette année, le département de la coopération magique internationale et celui des jeux et des sports ont estimé que le moment était venu d'essayer de le faire revivre. Nous avons tous beaucoup travaillé au cours de l'été pour nous assurer que, cette fois-ci, aucun champion ne se retrouve en danger de mort. »

« Il a notamment été décidé que seuls les élèves majeurs puissent poser leur candidature pour être le champion de leur école et… »

– INJUSTICE ! Hurlèrent en chœur les jumeaux Weasley, repris pas d'autres élèves n'ayant pas atteint l'âge minimum pour soumettre leur candidature.

Selena vit son grand-père froncer légèrement les sourcils avant qu'il ne hausse la voix pour expliquer la raison de cette mesure.

– Étrange qu'ils aient décidé ça maintenant, nota la jeune fille au carré brun, en face de Blaise. Ce dernier haussa les épaules avant de se tourner vers Selena pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

– C'est le Conseil qui a décidé ça, il y a plus de trois ans. Un moyen de s'assurer de la paix en Europe pour les années à venir. Mais il a fallu du temps pour que le projet parvienne aux différents ministères sans dévoiler l'existence du Conseil.

– J'aurai dû m'en douter, commenta la jeune Grindelwald en haussant un sourcil impressionné. Son regard se reporta sur son grand-père qui expliquait à présent qu'une limite d'âge empêcherait toute candidature venant d'un élève ayant moins de dix-sept ans, provoquant l'indignation d'une bonne partie de la salle.

– Quelle image devons-nous donner, grinça la fille aux côtés de Draco.

– On a honte d'être à Poudlard, Daphnée ? Se moqua gentiment Blaise qui n'écoutait plus son directeur.

– Honte des gryffondors, oui ! Rétorqua la dénommée Daphnée en secouant la tête avec consternation.

Il était vrai, nota Selena, qu'entre les quatre tables, c'était celle des gryffondor, et de loin, qui était la plus bruyante et désordonnée. A l'inverse, les serpentards étaient les plus calmes.

– A présent, reprit Dumbledore, une fois le calme revenu, je vous invite à manger, à boire, et à considérer cette maison comme la vôtre !

Il se rassit, et profita de l'apparition des plats sur les différentes tables pour observer sa petite-fille avec qui il échangea un regard rempli d'affection, jusqu'à ce que Madame Maxime, sa voisine, débute une conversation avec lui.

Selena quant à elle commença à manger, tout en écoutant distraitement ce que se disaient ces voisins. Le repas passa lentement, dans la bonne humeur générale tandis que les élèves des différentes écoles se découvraient.

Il apparut que peu d'étudiantes de Beauxbâtons ne s'étaient installées à la table des Serpentard à cause de la mauvaise réputation de cette maison, qui allait si bien avec le nom de Selena, nota cette dernière. Au contraire, plusieurs élèves de Durmstrang s'y étaient assis et semblaient particulièrement intéressés par certains enfants d'illustres mangemorts. Beaucoup d'entre eux se tournaient vers Draco, mais celui-ci ne faisait pas vraiment attention à eux.

– Comment va ton frère ? Demanda à un moment Blaise, attirant l'attention de ses amis sur Selena.

– Bien… répondit vaguement sa sœur en ayant une pensée pour Aleksander Obolensky. Cette histoire lui plaisait de moins en moins, et elle espérait que son frère trouve une solution pour éclaircir la situation, sans se mettre en danger.

– Il s'est remis de la coupe du monde ? Se moqua Draco, dont les lèvres formèrent un sourire moqueur.

– Si je me souviens bien, il a eu ce qu'il voulait, répliqua Selena en souriant à son tour. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était pour les bulgares.

– Ah bon ? S'étonna sarcastiquement Blaise.

– Il était pour Krum, ce n'est pas la même chose, rit Selena, qui était intérieurement reconnaissante envers les deux anglais de l'intégrer à une conversation aussi banale.

– Quel âge a ton frère ? S'enquit Daphnée avec curiosité.

– Quinze ans, comme moi.

Selena manqua le regard surpris que son voisin échangea avec le blond qui ne s'étaient pas douté lors de la finale que leurs deux camarades, Ladislas et Leonardo, soient de un an leurs aînés.

– Il étudie à Durmstrang ? Interrogea la jeune fille au carré.

– Non, à Koldovstortez, répondit en souriant Selena dont le cœur se gonfla de fierté lorsque le groupe d'amis se montra impressionné.

– La classe, nota Daphnée. Mon père n'a jamais voulu que je pose ma candidature. Il préfère Poudlard et ses vieilles traditions anglaises. Il ne connaît pas Dumbledore je crois, finit-elle en grommelant.

Blaise, qui à cet instant buvait, recracha sans jus de citrouille tandis que Draco étouffait son rire sous sa main.

– Daphnée, s'indigna finalement l'italien, quelle image donnes-tu de notre école à Selena !

– De toute façon, elle va bien finir par s'apercevoir que notre directeur est un peu…

Draco lui écrasa le pied sous la table et lui intima du regard le silence, provoquant l'hilarité de Selena qui ne s'était jamais aussi bien sentie. Cela devait être son premier repas avec des jeunes de son âge, et la perspective de pouvoir en vivre d'autres tout au long de l'année lui réchauffait le cœur.

Alors que les desserts prenaient place sur les tables, Sheshir vint se frotter aux jambes de sa maîtresse en miaulant.

– Oh mais je le connais lui ! S'exclama Blaise avec surprise, s'attirant un regard étonné de la part de sa voisine.

– Je le vois souvent lorsque je me promène dans les couloirs du san…, expliqua Blaise avant de s'arrêter, alerté par le regard de Draco.

– Du sang ? Répéta Vincent Crabbe sans véritable intérêt, préférant nettement sa tarte au citron meringuée.

– Sheshir aime bien se promener n'importe où, fit Selena pour détourner le sujet.

– Il est magnifique, souffla Théodore Nott, son regard ébène ancré dans celui turquoise du félin, qui sembla apprécier le compliment puisqu'il sauta sur les genoux du serpentard qui ne se fit pas prier pour le caresser.

 _Fumseck te passe le bonjour…_

 _Tu as réussi à transplaner dans le bureau de Grand-père ?_ S'étonna Selena tout en savourant un moelleux au chocolat qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à ceux de Skeeny.

 _Rien ne me résiste…_ Répondit le félin en lui jetant un regard joueur.

 _Frimeur !_ Se moqua Selena qui se tourna ensuite vers la jeune fille au carré brun - Pansy, si elle avait bien suivi. Celle-ci venait d'apprendre que les élèves des délégations étudieraient à Poudlard, même s'ils bénéficieraient de cours particuliers de leurs professeurs.

– Est-ce que vos professeurs sont intéressants ? Interrogea-t-elle avec une certaine appréhension. D'après ce que lui avait raconté Ladislas, le niveau à Poudlard était assez aléatoire, en raison des professeurs plus ou moins compétents. Il lui avait notamment expliqué les cours de Lockhart, qui consistaient au récit des aventures de l'écrivain plus que narcissique.

– Ça dépend, répondit Pansy en faisant la moue.

– Cette année, on a Fol Œil en défense contre les forces du mal ! S'exclama Blaise avec excitation. Il est complètement déjanté.

– Fol Œil ? Répéta Selena, qui avait déjà entendu parler son grand-père en parler. Ils avaient été souvent ensemble lors des procès de mangemorts après la première guerre et étaient devenus amis.

– Celui qui se tient debout, derrière la table des professeurs, indiqua l'italien.

– Je l'ai jamais vu manger à la table, remarqua Pansy en penchant la tête. Vous avez vu comment il regarde l'homme du Ministère ?

Le groupe d'amis suivit son regard et nota qu'en effet, l'ancien auror fixait sombrement l'un des deux représentants du ministère.

– Il n'aime personne, observa Daphnée en levant les yeux vers le plafond enchanté. Alors quelqu'un du Ministère…

– Ce n'est pas faux, admit Pansy en détournant difficilement son regard de Maugrey qui venait de sortir une fiole argentée de sa poche pour en prendre une gorgée.

Le repas s'acheva, et bientôt, Dumbledore se releva, accompagné des deux fonctionnaires du Ministère.

– Le moment est venu, commença Dumbledore en souriant largement à tous les visages tournés vers lui. Le Tournoi des trois sorciers va commencer, mais je voudrai vous donner quelques explications afin de clarifier la procédure que nous suivrons cette année.

« Pour commencer, permettez-moi de vous présenter Monsieur Bartemius Croupton, directeur de la coopération magique internationale et Ludo Verpey, directeur du département des jeux et sports magiques. Monsieur Verpey et Monsieur Croupton ont travaillé sans relâche au cours de ces derniers mois pour préparer le Tournoi, et ils feront partie avec Madame Maxime, le professeur Karkaroff et moi-même du jury chargé d'apprécier les efforts des champions. »

« Comme vous le savez, trois champions s'affronteront au cours de ce tournoi. Ils seront notés en fonction de leurs performances dans l'accomplissement de chacune des tâches et le champion qui aura obtenu le plus grand nombre de points sera déclaré vainqueur. Les trois champions seront choisis par un juge partial… La Coupe de Feu ! »

Dumbledore prit sa baguette magique et tapota le coffre que portait à bout de bras Croupton, sous le regard menaçant de Maugrey qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Le couvercle du coffre s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore avant que la coupe ne sorte. Elle n'avait en elle-même rien de remarquable s'il n'en avait jaillit une gerbe de flammes bleues qui dansaient comme dans l'âtre d'une cheminée.

Un frisson parcourut la salle qui s'était pour le moment tue. Même les gryffondors étaient absorbés par la contemplation de la coupe.

« Quiconque voudra soumettre sa candidature pour être choisi comme champion devra écrire lisiblement son nom et celui de son école sur un morceau de parchemin et le laisser tomber dans la Coupe de Feu. Une limite d'âge sera tracée autour de la Coupe pour empêcher toute personne d'un âge inférieur à dix-sept ans ne puisse atteindre la Coupe. »

De nouveau, des protestations s'élevèrent, mais le directeur de Poudlard ne s'en préoccupa pas et poursuivit :

– A présent, je crois que le moment est venu d'aller dormir. Bonne nuit à tous.

Son regard retourna une dernière fois vers Selena qui lui fit un signe de tête appréciateur avant qu'il ne retourne à sa place. Karkaroff fut le premier à faire signe à ses élèves et quitter la Grande Salle tandis que Madame Maxime, qui conversait avec le garde-chasse, ne parut, elle, pas vouloir regagner immédiatement le carrosse de Beauxbâtons.

– Je parie dix gallions qu'un gryffondor essaiera de passer travers la limite d'âge, lança Pansy en roulant des yeux devant la bêtise de ses camarades.

– Seulement un ? Je dirai plutôt une dizaine, renchérit Daphnée en esquissant pour la première fois un sourire amusé.

– Ma pauvre Selena, tu vas découvrir la réalité de Poudlard, se moqua Blaise en secouant la tête.

La jeune Grindelwald éclata de rire avant de répliquer. Alors qu'elle engageait une conversation animée avec Pansy, elle sentit le regard de Sheshir posé sur elle. Tout en répondant à sa camarade, elle rouvrit leur lien qu'ils avaient fermé le temps du repas.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _Oh rien,_ répondit Sheshir en venant se frotter à ses jambes tout en poursuivant : _c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi décontractée en présence d'étrangers._

Selena réussit à cacher sa surprise et répondit à Pansy avant de glisser :

 _C'est la première fois que des étrangers se comportent normalement avec moi._

Le félin approuva mentalement et s'installa sur les genoux de sa maîtresse qui ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Elle se moquait pas mal de la championne de Beauxbâtons, et plus généralement du Tournoi, tant que ça lui permettait de découvrir enfin l'amitié.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Comme pour le chapitre sur le coupe du monde de quidditch, j'ai beaucoup repris du livre, notamment le discours de Dumbledore.

J'espère que vous appréciez Selena, même si c'est une OC, et que les prochaines parties portant sur elle ne vous embêteront pas. A ce sujet : je me vois mal écrire un chapitre entier sur elle, donc, préférez vous que le scinde mes chapitre en 3, (Ladislas/Selena/ et autres persos (Sirius, Tom/Mordred...)) ou j'alterne Ladislas et Selena ?

A la prochaine !


	30. Rencontres

Hello !

Tout d'abord bonnes vacances à celles et ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir ! Bon courage pour les autres :)

J'ai reçu pleins de reviews toutes gentilles ! Merci beaucoup ! Pour répondre à une question très pratique sur le temps de publication, je dirai qu'étant en vacances et ayant des bêtas également en vacances, ça va être difficile de poster très régulièrement. A la rentrée, j'essaierai de prendre un rythme d'une publication toutes les deux semaines...

J'ai également en tête de profiter des vacances pour reprendre mes premiers chapitres, histoire de corriger certaines fautes et maladresse... Mais je ne promets rien, connaissant mon habileté à ne pas tenir mes promesses...

Voili voulou...

Suite à vos réponses, j'ai choisi de couper à présent mes chapitres par 3 : une partie pour Selena, une autre pour Ladislas, et l'autre un peu aléatoire...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Rencontres**

* * *

– Vous auriez dû rester hier, Alvis s'est ridiculisé aux échecs ! S'exclama Yakov en adressant un clin d'œil affectueux à son voisin qui grogna à travers sa tasse de café.

– Ce que tu n'as pas compris Yakov, c'est que, bon ami que je suis, je te laisse gagner, pour que tu puisses t'épanouir, répliqua finalement son colocataire.

Leonardo, qui avait délaissé son magazine de Quidditch pour écouter la conversation s'étouffa dans sa tartine et finit par s'écrier en inspectant la tasse d'Alvis :

– Il n'y a rien de bizarre là-dedans ? Ou quelqu'un t'aurait-il lancé un sort de confusion ?

– Ton amitié est vraiment formidable, le railla Yakov en s'esclaffant. Je te rappelle que tu as perdu six fois d'affilé. Je pense que j'étais épanoui dès ma première victoire.

– Tu sous-estimes ton ego, camarade, répliqua Alvis, imperturbable.

– Vous vous êtes couchés à quelle heure ? Intervint sévèrement Ava en roulant des yeux par avance.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons été très vigilants et responsables, commença Yakov avant d'être coupé par son colocataire :

– Deux heure quarante.

Ce fut le tour d'Ava de s'étrangler de surprise. Elle finit par reprendre contenance et siffler furieusement :

– Je vous rappelle que nous avons un examen important en sortilège cette après-midi ! D'autant plus que vous avez choisi cette spécialité ! Et vous vous dites responsables !?

– Moi je n'ai rien dit du tout, se défendit Alvis en baillant. Il reçut un regard sombre de la part de son partenaire de chambre qui murmura un « Traître » avant de répondre plus haut :

– On est vendredi, Ava ! C'est bientôt le week-end ! Laisse-nous vivre un peu…

– Je te laisserai surtout vivre lorsque tu rateras tes BUSEs et que tu n'auras que tes yeux pour pleurer ! Rétorqua agressivement la jeune fille qui se leva prestement et quitta la table sans un autre mot.

– Je les aurai mes BUSEs, marmonna Yakov en la suivant du regard.

A cet instant Edwin ne put se contenir et éclata de rire :

– Elle s'inquiète vraiment pour toi, tu sais ?

– De toute façon, même si c'était le week-end, tu as mal calculé, assena Ladislas qui guettait l'arrivée de Levi. Je te rappelle que nous sommes censés visiter Saint-Pétersbourg demain !

– J'avais oublié, admit Yakov en levant les yeux au plafond. Au pire, je ne viendrai pas et resterai à Koldovstoretz.

– En fait, ce n'est qu'un plan, assez sophistiqué, je dois admettre, pour rester avec Ava pendant deux jours sans nous avoir dans les pattes, rit Aleksander en soulevant un sourcil d'un air suggestif.

Yakov devint écarlate, comme à chaque fois qu'on évoquait une possible attirance pour Ava et se mit à bafouiller, pour le plus grand amusement de la tablée :

– Non, je pensais qu'il serait plus sérieux de travailler ce week-end, au lieu de visiter Saint-Pétersbourg. Pardonnez-moi de penser aux BUSEs et à mon avenir.

– Je croyais que tu allais les avoir tes BUSEs ? Le railla Ladislas, qui finit par apercevoir son aigle parmi les différents oiseaux qui voletaient en-dessous du plafond de l'ancienne église. Il fit signe à Levi de descendre sans faire attention à la réponse de Yakov.

L'aigle royal descendit élégamment vers lui jusqu'à se poser sur son épaule. Frottant son bec contre les cheveux blond cendré de son maître, Levi émit un bruit que Ladislas comprit comme un salut joyeux.

– Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, murmura-t-il à l'aigle, qui était parti depuis plus de deux semaines. Après avoir reçu la réponse de Selena, qui était enfin arrivée à Poudlard, il avait rapidement renvoyé une lettre, et Levi avait dû profiter de son voyage vers l'Ecosse pour dévier vers la Mer du Nord, puisqu'il avait plusieurs jours de retard.

L'aigle lui mordilla gentiment l'oreille avant de lui tendre la patte où était attachée une lettre avec l'écriture fine de sa jumelle que Ladislas reconnut immédiatement. Il remercia Levi en lui présentant un morceau de sa tartine, que l'aigle avala rapidement avant de s'envoler de nouveau.

Ladislas survola rapidement la lettre, jusqu'à trouver le paragraphe qui l'intéressait. Il avait dans sa dernière lettre donné la date de la deuxième sortie à Saint-Pétersbourg pour demander à Selena si Sheshir ne pouvait pas le conduire à Nurmengard. Sa sœur lui répondait qu'elle avait réussi à convaincre Sheshir, et qu'ils se retrouveraient dans le village où ils avaient l'habitude de se rendre pour visiter leur grand-père.

Le jeune Grindelwald plia soigneusement la lettre dans son sac avec un sourire satisfait et se leva, en même temps que Yakov et Aleksander, avec qui il partageait l'option de duel. Après un dernier salut pour leurs amis, les trois camarades se mirent en route vers le gymnase, situés de l'autre côté du cloître. Sur le chemin Yakov ne cessa de râler contre Ava, amusant ses deux amis qui ne se firent pas prier pour se moquer de lui.

Ladislas en entrant dans le gymnase ne put s'empêcher une nouvelle fois de fixer intensément son partenaire de duel. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Leonardo avait révélé le statut d'Aleksander à Ladislas, et rien avait changé depuis. Si le jeune Grindelwald savait parfaitement qu'il lui faudrait un jour ou l'autre lui dévoiler son affiliation avec le mage noir, il repoussait au plus tard cet instant.

– Aujourd'hui, commença Akin, distrayant Ladislas de ses pensées, nous allons étudier l'une des variantes du charme de bouclier.

Il s'élança souplement sur l'estrade et invoqua rapidement un bouclier qui prit la forme d'une sphère légèrement brillante autour de lui.

– Le sortilège _Protego Maxima_ permet de créer une bulle protectrice, de la taille que vous souhaitez.

Il illustra son propos en doublant la taille de la bulle sous le regard impressionné des élèves.

– L'un de ses avantages, par rapport au charme du bouclier, est qu'il peut s'appliquer à une chose de grande envergure, comme un bâtiment par exemple. Cependant il demande plus d'énergie, donc je ne vous le recommanderai pas pour une utilisation sur votre personne – vous avez le charme de _protego_ pour cela.

Il agita sa baguette et le bouclier s'évanouit silencieusement. Après avoir enseigné le mouvement du charme, le professeur de défense les enjoignit à s'exercer, en commençant par de petites bulles qu'ils gonfleraient en fur et à mesure de l'heure, pour endurcir leur endurance.

Ladislas se fraya un chemin vers l'un des coins inoccupés du gymnase, et débuta l'exercice, sans plus songer à son camarade, situé de l'autre côté de la salle. L'heure passa rapidement, tout comme le cours de potion où Ladislas retrouva Leonardo avec qui il dût réaliser un Philtre de Mort-Vivante.

– Peut-être auriez-vous dû attendre un peu plus, que la potion pâlisse davantage, remarqua le professeur, Vladimir Ozerov. Mais le résultat est déjà plus que satisfaisant. Si nous étions à l'examen final des BUSEs, je vous aurais mis… un Effort Exceptionnel.

Ladislas afficha un air réjoui alors que son meilleur ami grimaçait.

– Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires et partir, leur indiqua leur professeur avant de passer à un autre duo d'élèves.

– Tu n'es pas content ? C'est déjà bien, Effort Exceptionnel ! Observa le blond cendré alors qu'ils quittaient le laboratoire.

– C'est quand même ma spécialité, Ladi, répondit l'italien en esquissant un sourire.

– Le jour de l'examen, tu ne m'auras pas dans les pattes, s'esclaffa Ladislas, suivi de son ami.

– Tu te sous-estimes ! S'exclama celui-ci en secouant la tête. Tu pourrais être bien meilleur, si tu te donnais les moyens.

Ils poursuivirent leur conversation jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'Internat où ils passèrent rapidement pour changer d'affaires en prévision de leur cours de l'après-midi, avant de se diriger vers le réfectoire, où ils furent les premiers, leur professeur les ayant lâchés une vingtaine de minutes avant la fin des cours.

– Tu viens demain ? Demanda Ladislas en s'installant à leur table habituelle.

– A Saint-Pétersbourg ? Oui et non, répondit Leonardo, attisant la curiosité de son ami. Je vais y aller, mais c'est pour rencontrer ma mère.

– Bianca ? Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part ! S'enthousiasma aussitôt Ladislas qui avait une réelle affection pour la mère de son meilleur ami. Tu as de la chance qu'elle veuille faire tout le trajet pour te voir.

– Je crois que c'est surtout un prétexte pour quitter l'hôtel, corrigea le basané, dont le visage s'était légèrement assombri.

– Pourquoi donc ?

– Et bien, suite à l' _erreur_ de mon père, nous perdons encore de l'argent, et mon oncle passe son temps à lui hurler dessus. L'ambiance ne doit vraiment pas être agréable, même pour les clients si tu veux mon avis.

– Quelle tête de troll, grogna Ladislas.

– Tout à fait d'accord, approuva Leonardo, qui fit signe à Alvis et Edwin qui venaient d'entrer dans le réfectoire. Les deux amis se frayèrent un chemin dans la mêlée des élèves et finirent par atteindre leur table.

– Je vous annonce qu'il va pleuvoir demain et que la prochaine coupe de Quidditch se passera au Japon ! S'exclama Edwin tandis qu'Alvis retenait un rire.

– Ils n'ont pas encore décidé, réfuta immédiatement Leonardo qui se tenait bien au courant sur ce sujet.

– Je l'ai vu dans ma boule de cristal ! S'écria avec passion Edwin.

Alvis ne put se retenir et éclata de rire, alors que Leonardo et Ladislas échangeaient un regard surpris.

– Sans vouloir te vexer, je crois plus en l'équipe de la Grèce qu'à la divination, fit Leonardo en fronçant le nez. Et pourtant, l'équipe grecque… c'est la Bulgarie, sans Krum ! Autant dire qu'ils n'ont aucune chance de se qualifier.

– La divination est l'art de dire quelque chose de si complexe et obscur qu'il se réalisera au bout d'un moment, renchérit Ladislas, qui tenait cette phrase de Sheshir.

– En attendant, il est plus facile d'avoir une bonne note en divination qu'en duel ou alchimie, rétorqua Edwin, légèrement vexé. Il se tourna vers Ava qui venait de s'installer et lui demanda : Toi, que penses-tu de la divination ?

– La matière en elle-même me semble inintéressante, car le don de voyance est inné. Sur la vingtaine d'élèves de ton groupe, combien ont vraiment des capacités à voir quelque chose ? Cependant, je reconnais que certains sorciers peuvent voir l'avenir. Mais pas tous, non. Et je doute que ce soient dans le thé ou des brindilles que notre avenir est visible.

– Je suis d'accord ! Approuva Yakov en souriant à sa voisine.

Edwin hocha la tête, convaincu, et le sujet de conversation dévia rapidement.

– Yakov, j'ai bien compris que tu resterais étudier demain, débuta Ladislas avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus, du coup, qui vient à Saint-Pétersbourg ?

– Navré, je vais rentrer chez ma famille à Moscou, répondit Edwin.

– Pareil, ajouta Alvis en baillant paresseusement.

– La chance d'être russe, nota Leonardo.

– Personnellement je n'ai rien de prévu, annonça calmement Aleksander.

– Alors nous serons deux, répondit Ladislas assez rapidement pour ne pas laisser s'installer un silence inconfortable, même s'il avait eu un temps d'hésitation. J'ai des affaires à mener, mais je devrai être rentré en début d'après-midi.

– Parfait. Et on rentre à Koldo le soir ? Conjectura le blond platine.

– Sauf si tu as un endroit à dormir… Avança Ladislas en haussant les épaules.

– Non non, c'est très bien Koldovstoretz.

– Marché conclu !

Ils échangèrent un regard, avant que Yakov ne demande nonchalamment le programme de l'après-midi, s'attirant une fois encore les foudres d'Ava :

– Un examen de sortilège ! Je te l'ai dit une dizaine de fois ce matin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu retiennes ?

– Me le répéter une fois encore, répondit du tac au tac Yakov en souriant bêtement, se souciant peu de la colère de son amie - l'habitude sans doute.

La tablée entière éclata de rire, même Ava qui se contenta de secouer la tête avant de se lever pour chercher ses affaires de l'après-midi. Alvis bailla une nouvelle fois tout en s'étirant dans l'espoir de se réveiller et grogna :

– Plus jamais d'échecs la nuit…

– Surtout si c'est pour perdre, ajouta sagement Edwin.

Ladislas gloussa avant de se faire reprendre par son meilleur ami, qui connaissait son niveau aux échecs. Le petit-fils de Dumbledore haussa les épaules gaiement et finit par prendre le chemin pour la salle de classe de leur prochain cours.

* * *

Le bref silence salvateur fut bientôt rattrapé par un hurlement que la pauvre porte du bureau n'aurait jamais pu couvrir, sortilège d'intimité ou non. Le mur lui-même sembla trembler sous l'éclat de voix assourdissantes :

– 600 GALLIONS PERDUS PAR JOUR ! SANS PARLER DE LA CONFIANCE PERDUE DE NOS PARTENAIRES ET CLIENTS ! TU ES UNE HONTE POUR LA FAMILLE ! JE DEVRAIS TE DÉSHÉRITER !

L'homme qui se tenait devant la porte se tortilla, gêné d'être le témoin involontaire d'une telle scène. Sa main se resserra sur le parchemin qui l'amenait dans cette partie privée du bâtiment alors qu'il hésitait à dévoiler sa présence, cependant son incertitude fut coupée par un autre beuglement :

– COMBIEN DE TEMPS POUR REGAGNER TOUT CET ARGENT PERDU ? UN AN ? CINQ ANS ? DIX ANS !?

Il y eut de nouveau une pause dans les vociférations, pendant que l'interlocuteur répondait du mieux qu'il pouvait, assez bas pour que la porte remplisse son devoir de barrière sonore. Mais bien vite, celui qui n'avait cessé de hurler reprit sa beuglante :

– LES GOBELINS SONT FURIEUX ! JE SUIS FURIEUX ! JE TE FAISAIS CONFIANCE ET TOI… TOI !

– TU NE ME FAISAIS PAS CONFIANCE, TU AVAIS BESOIN DE MOI !

Le spectateur suspendit sa main qui s'apprêtait à toquer à la porte en entendant finalement la seconde personne dans le bureau répondre avec la même intensité que le premier.

– TU ES MON FRÈRE ! Rétorqua le premier avec une évidence dans la voix, faisant passer l'autre pour un imbécile.

– ET JE T'AI DIT QUE JE N'ÉTAIS PAS QUALIFIÉ POUR CE…

La phrase resta en suspens, laissant le mépris de l'interlocuteur perceptible.

– POUR CE QUOI !? NOUS VIVONS ET MANGEONS GRÂCE À CE TRAVAIL ! DOIS-JE VRAIMENT TE LE RAPPELER !? TON FILS ET TOI POUVEZ VOUS PERMETTRE DE VOUS PAYER UNE LOGE A LA COUPE DU MONDE GRÂCE À CE TRAVAIL ! TU PEUX T'ACHETER CE QUE TU VEUX GRÂCE À CE TRAVAIL ! ALORS UN PEU PLUS DE RESPECT POUR _CE_ TRAVAIL !

– SI TU ARRÊTAIS DE VOCIFÉRER CE SERAIT DÉJÀ PLUS SIMPLE !

– JE VOCIFÈRE PARCE QUE JE SUIS EN COLÈRE ! TU ME METS EN COLÈRE ! LA SITUATION ME METS EN COLÈRE ! UN ELFE DE MAISON AURAIT MIEUX TRAVAILLÉ QUE TOI !

– ET BIEN LA PROCHAINE FOIS TU DEMANDERA A UN ELFE DE MAISON !

– IL N'Y AURA PAS DE PROCHAINE FOIS !

Il sembla à l'homme derrière la porte que la querelle durerait encore longtemps, aussi il tourna les talons, avec l'idée de revenir quelques heures plus tard. Seulement, son mouvement dut alerter les occupants du bureau par quelque sortilège de détection, car la porte s'ouvrit violemment trois secondes plus tard.

Quiconque se serait retrouvé à sa place se serait recroquevillé, devant les regards menaçants des frères Agazzi. Assis à son bureau, Mario Agazzi - celui qui n'avait cessé de crier - était loin de l'image qu'il aimait donner. Son visage, d'ordinaire calme et confiant avait viré au bordeaux, faisant ressortir la cicatrice qui lui barrait l'œil droit.

De son côté, Ezio Agazzi paraissait très fatigué. Ses cernes habituels avaient pratiquement bleui, et son teint méditerranéen semblait très pâle en cette fin d'été. Il aurait pu passer pour un loup-garou le lendemain d'une pleine lune, remarqua l'étranger avec dérision.

– Ah Lupin ! S'exclama finalement Mario en se levant énergiquement de son siège. Vous êtes vous occupé de ce que je vous avais confié ?

L'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de Poudlard hocha la tête en esquissant un sourire, sans véritable succès, et tendit le parchemin à son employeur. Pendant que le chef de la famille Agazzi parcourait la lettre, le loup-garou observa la décoration du mur, ne souhaitant pas croiser le regard d'Ezio qui regardait la scène avec indifférence et surtout lassitude.

– Parfait ! Finit par dire Mario en pliant le parchemin pour ensuite le ranger dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Son regard sombre se planta dans celui de son subordonné qui se balança d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise.

– Heureusement que j'ai des personnes comme vous, Lupin ! Reprit Mario alors que son frère roulait des yeux, visiblement irrité par le sous-entendu.

– Je pense être le plus reconnaissant, finit par murmurer Remus, toujours mal à l'aise.

– Je comprends, je comprends…, fit le chef de la famille italienne avec un geste désinvolte de la main. Mais en attendant, c'est moi qui gagne à vous faire travailler. J'ai justement…

Il farfouilla dans ses papiers en ignorant complètement son frère qui semblait à deux doigts de s'endormir debout.

– Voilà ! S'écria Mario en trouvant ce qu'il cherchait. Je vous laisse votre week-end de repos, et après j'aimerai que vous vous rendiez à Londres. Mon vendeur de poudre de fée semble avoir pris un peu trop confiance en lui. Ou alors sa mémoire est défaillante. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne reçois pas mon argent, et en ces temps troublés pour nos affaires - son regard se posa sur Ezio qui soupira - Je ne peux pas me le permettre.

– Londres ? Répéta dans un souffle le loup-garou, qui manqua de sursauter en reconnaissant l'homme sur la photo.

– Pas de problème pour vous, j'imagine ? Avec un peu de chance, vous serez revenu avant la pleine lune, réfléchit Mario en caressant pensivement sa barbe. Il raccompagna ensuite son invité jusqu'à la porte de son bureau.

– Je ne vous souhaite pas bonne chance, ça porte malheur. Et puis, vous n'en avez pas vraiment besoin…

Remus réussit à lui sourire de manière encourageante avant que la porte ne se ferme dans un claquement sonore. L'anglais laissa échapper un soupir tandis que les cris reprenaient dans le bureau.

Cela faisait trois mois qu'il travaillait pour la famille Agazzi, plus précisément pour Mario. Lorsque Severus avait laissé échapper sa nature dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de partir, et c'est la tête haute qu'il avait annoncé sa démission au professeur Dumbledore, plus affligé que jamais. Le directeur de Poudlard l'avait alors recommandé à la famille Agazzi, qu'il savait ouverte aux différentes espèces magiques.

C'est ainsi que Remus était arrivé à Rome et avait trouvé un travail assez bien rémunéré. Oh, il connaissait la réputation de la famille qu'il servait, et en trois mois il avait déjà entraperçu des substances illicites passer dans l'hôtel, mais il était déjà bien content de pouvoir s'habiller de nouveau correctement. De plus, la famille lui proposait à chaque pleine lune la potion tue-loup, très couteuse, et dont il s'était habitué à Poudlard grâce au talent de Severus.

Son travail quant à lui se résumait la plupart du temps à celui de messager entre Mario et ses subordonnés dispersés dans toute l'Europe. Mais il avait déjà à quelques reprises dû user de la force pour effrayer quelques vauriens qui avaient eu l'audace de croire que leurs vols pourraient passer inaperçus dans l'immense trafic de la famille italienne.

Lorsqu'il n'était pas en voyage, Remus séjournait à l'hôtel des Trois Frères. Il avait droit à une petite chambre sous les toits pour une minime somme, ce qui lui permettait de renflouer son compte à Gringotts. Les années passées à parcourir l'Angleterre l'avait habitué à ne posséder que le strict nécessaire, aussi, il n'avait gardé seulement les trois bagages qu'il avait remporté de Poudlard.

Remus quitta rapidement le bâtiment privé de l'hôtel pour ne plus entendre les deux frères se crier dessus, parcourut la cour intérieure où il salua Christina, la serveuse et finit par monter les escaliers du bâtiment principal. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que l'ambiance s'était dégradée, même si Remus n'était arrivé qu'en juin. Il était en déplacement lorsque l'origine de la dispute avait eu lieu, mais les autres employés avaient eu tôt fait de tout lui raconter.

Le fils de Mario s'était désartibulé le bras pendant les vacances, obligeant le gérant des affaires de la famille à déléguer son travail à son frère Ezio, qui, en temps ordinaire, ne s'occupait que de l'hôtel. Dans le même temps, certains pays d'Europe avaient fini par juger la poudre de fée, drogue sorcière assez demandée chez les jeunes, comme étant illicites. Le marché légal s'étant fermé, la famille Agazzi s'était fortement intéressée à cette histoire. Cependant une erreur d'Ezio avait fait fuir quelques partenaires et d'autres trafiquants en avaient profité pour s'installer.

Remus, sans expérience aucune, jugeait l'affaire sans grande importance. De plus, depuis que Mario avait repris les choses en main, la situation s'était grandement améliorée, et contrairement à ce que hurlait l'aîné, la famille Agazzi ne perdait pas 600 gallions par jour.

Le loup-garou soupira tout en aérant sa petite chambre. Il n'oserait jamais le dire, mais Mario Agazzi lui faisait peur. L'italien aimait se montrer comme un sorcier calme, cependant l'instinct de Remus lui soufflait le contraire, tout comme le comportement présent de Mario envers son frère cadet.

Il valait mieux ne jamais contrarier Mario, songea Remus en examinant une nouvelle fois la photographie animée de sa prochaine « victime ».

Outre l'étrange sentiment de retourner à Londres, l'ancien professeur ressentait presque de la nostalgie à l'idée de rencontrer un ancien membre de l'ordre du phénix. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais abordé sérieusement, il l'avait plusieurs fois vu aux réunions de l'ordre, et combattu à ses côtés lors de la première guerre.

Mondingus Fletcher avait toujours eu un don pour s'attirer les ennuis. C'était bien la raison pour laquelle il appartenait à l'ordre, après qu'Albus l'ai tiré d'un mauvais pas. Il se serait bien entendu avec Sirius et James, nota Remus dont les yeux se tournèrent vers la seule photo qu'il avait des maraudeurs, ce qui le fit soupirer nostalgiquement.

* * *

C'est le pas du professeur McGonagall qui détourna Selena de sa contemplation. Une semaine après son arrivée à Poudlard, la statue des fondateurs de l'école ne cessait de l'intriguer. La beauté de l'ouvrage en pierre ainsi que l'équilibre trouvé grâce aux familiers qui entouraient les quatre sorciers émerveillaient la jeune Grindelwald qui en oubliait son cours.

– Vous seriez-vous perdue ? Demanda la directrice adjointe en scrutant attentivement la jeune fille en face d'elle.

– Je ne pense pas, répondit timidement Selena. Je dois me rendre dans la salle du professeur Flitwick, poursuivit-elle en tournant ses yeux vers la statue, gênée du regard de l'adulte sur elle.

– C'est bien à cet étage, approuva McGonagall en détournant difficilement ses yeux de Selena. Suivez ce couloir, et ce sera la deuxième porte à votre droite. De toute façon, Filius laisse souvent la porte ouverte.

Selena la remercia, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement.

– Vous êtes bien en avance, remarqua alors l'animagus, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer le visage de l'étudiante de Beauxbâtons.

– Je me doutais que j'allais traîner, sourit Selena. L'architecture du château est magnifique.

– Il est vrai que travailler dans un cadre aussi beau peut parfois distraire, convint McGonagall avec un sourire indulgent. L'enseignante allait poursuivre lorsque Selena éclata de rire et laissa le loisir à l'adulte d'observer ses yeux bleus pétiller. L'animagus haussa un sourcil surpris, sans que Selena s'en aperçoive et scruta avec encore plus d'attention la jeune fille.

Elle avait déjà croisé cette étudiante, et à chaque fois cela l'avait laissé songeuse. Cette jeune fille lui renvoyait le visage d'une autre personne dont elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand Selena sourit doucement et indiqua qu'elle allait y aller. McGonagall la laissa faire et observa son dos tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

Quelque chose, dans son regard lui rappelait furieusement quelqu'un, et ne pas savoir qui, la contrariait.

Selena, de son côté, suivit les indications du professeur de métamorphose et atteignit la salle de sortilège, dont la porte était effectivement ouverte. Il restait une dizaine de minutes avant le début du cours, mais le professeur Flitwick était déjà à son bureau. Il releva sa tête et s'exclama de de sa voix fluette :

– Vous pouvez entrer ! Bienvenue !

Selena obéit et se trouva une place dans un coin assez tranquille de la pièce qu'elle observa à son aise pendant quelques minutes avant que le professeur ne s'approche d'elle.

– Vous faîtes partie des élèves de cinquième année ayant pris spécialité sortilège, c'est cela ?

– C'est cela, approuva Selena.

– Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de chance, c'est un cours double avec les gryffondors et les serpentards de sixième année. Mais j'espère que cette année…

Le minuscule professeur laissa sa phrase en suspens, alors que Selena grimaçait. Elle avait déjà expérimenté les cours entre gryffondors et serpentards de cinquième année, notamment en botanique, et espérait de tout cœur qu'en sixième année, les élèves aient

acquis un minimum de maturité qui les empêcherait de se lancer des piques à tout va.

Le seul cours où les deux maisons adverses se tenaient était celui de potion, sous la main de fer du professeur Snape. Elle avait vite compris le désamour des potions de Ladislas, et si, comme il lui avait dit, Snape détestait particulièrement Harry Potter, elle plaignait beaucoup son frère qui avait dû supporter l'acariâtre maître des potions pendant un an et demi.

Heureusement les cours avec les serdaigles et poufsouffles étaient nettement plus calmes, parfois trop peut-être, nota Selena avec un rictus narquois en pensant à l'histoire de la magie, enseignée par un fantôme qui, s'il n'eut été déjà mort, le deviendrait tant ses cours était d'un ennui mortel.

Poudlard était tel que lui avait dépeint Ladislas.

Plus que les divers bâtiments, comprenant la tour d'astronomie, les serres de botanique, les cachots, plus que le parc enchanteur bordant la forêt interdite et le lac noir, c'était l'atmosphère même du château qui en faisait son charme aux yeux de Selena.

Les fantômes ainsi que l'esprit frappeur Peeves cassaient la rigidité anglaise, bien que sous la direction d'Albus, elle ait été oubliée. Albus… Il était aussi, bien évidemment, l'une des causes de la félicité de Selena. Même s'ils se contentaient d'échanger des regards, le savoir si proche d'elle, et pouvoir le voir chaque jour remplissait de bonheur la jeune Grindelwald qui en oubliait sa solitude.

La sonnerie sortit la jeune fille de ses pensées, qui, depuis sa place, observa les sixièmes années entrer dans la salle dans un joyeux chahut caractéristique des gryffondors. Les serpentards eux se contentèrent de prendre place en fixant leurs condisciples avec une animosité perceptible mais contenue.

– Bienvenue à tous, commença le professeur Flitwick depuis une pile de livres tanguant dangereusement. J'aimerai avant toute chose prévenir tout incident du même ordre que ceux qui se sont malheureusement produits l'année dernière. Vous venez de passer vos BUSEs, j'espère en l'occurrence que vous avez gagné en maturité et que vous mettrez de côté ce _léger différend_ qui existe entre vos deux maisons. D'autant plus que nous accueillons une étudiante de Beauxbâtons. Vous ne voudriez pas lui donner une mauvaise impression de notre école, n'est-ce pas ?

Selena rougit légèrement lorsqu'une trentaine de têtes se tournèrent pour la fixer mais réussit à garder contenance. Après cette mise au point, le minuscule professeur commença à présenter le programme qui concernait leur année avant de passer immédiatement à leur premier sortilège, qui s'avérait une révision pour Selena, qui l'avait déjà étudié en spécialité. Elle écouta donc assez distraitement le professeur, jusqu'à ce qu'un chuchotement à ses côtés la sorte de sa rêverie.

– Je pense qu'il faudrait essayer la corne de dragon.

– Et pourquoi pas du sang de dragon ? L'effet serait plus fort je pense, et on pourrait atteindre les 40 degrés très facilement.

– Dois-je te rappeler le prix du sang de dragon ?

– Dois-je te rappeler que notre frère travaille dans une réserve de dragon ?

Selena tourna la tête vers son voisin, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme un Weasley. A ses côtés se trouvait son jumeau. Tout occupé dans leur conversation, ils ne s'aperçurent pas de l'intérêt qu'elle leur portait, jusqu'à ce que Flitwick tape joyeusement dans les mains :

– A présent, je vous prie d'essayer par petits groupes ce sortilège.

Les jumeaux levèrent leur tête de leur parchemin où un semblant de recette était gribouillé et observèrent leurs camarades se réunirent et mettre en pratique le sortilège dont avait parlé pendant une demi-heure leur professeur.

– Mon cher Gred, j'espère que tu as écouté sagement ton professeur, comme maman te l'a ordonné, chuchota le premier en rangeant soigneusement le parchemin dans son sac.

– Il me semble mon cher Forge qu'à cet instant, elle s'adressait à toi, rétorqua à voix basse le second, George en l'occurrence.

– Il a demandé à ce que nous nous exercions au sortilège de mutisme, intervint, toujours à voix basse, Selena, non sans un sourire.

Les deux Weasley se tournèrent vers leur voisine et lui adressèrent un sourire éclatant, quoiqu'un peu mutin.

– Ne serait-ce pas l'étudiante de Beauxbâtons…

– Qui doit avoir une bonne impression de Poudlard ? Finit Fred dont le sourire s'accentua à l'instar de son frère. J'espère, _Mademoiselle,_ que vous ne garderez pas en mémoire cet écart de conduite.

Selena réprima un rictus et hocha la tête avant de donner la formule du sortilège et de montrer l'exemple.

– Un bon moyen pour ne plus avoir maman sur le dos, tu ne crois pas ? Murmura George, après deux essais concluants.

– Si tu connais le sortilège d'amnésie, pour échapper à sa colère, je veux bien essayer, renchérit Fred en lui tapant dans la main.

– Il me semble que la formule est _Oubliettes,_ partagea Selena qui avait reposé sa baguette après un essai, certaine de se souvenir parfaitement du sortilège. Depuis lors, elle servait de cobaye aux deux frères tout en écoutant leur conversation atypique.

Fred la regarda comme si elle venait de lui révéler qu'il était un sorcier tandis que George hochait la tête d'un air intéressé.

– Il faudra tester ceci, un jour ou l'autre…, proposa l'un des jumeaux dont les yeux pétillèrent de malice.

– Je crois que c'est dans notre programme, ajouta Selena avant de se taire à l'approche du professeur. Ce dernier vérifia qu'ils s'étaient tous approprié le sortilège avant de passer au groupe suivant, non sans un regard pour les jumeaux, étrangement studieux.

L'heure passa étonnement vite. Les deux Weasley étaient, en plus d'être accueillants, particulièrement amusants, et à trois ils parvinrent à discuter de toute autre chose que le cours, sans que Flitwick ne les remarque une seule fois.

– Quel est le prochain cours, Gred ? Demanda George en s'étirant, alors que la sonnerie marquait la fin du cours.

– L'art d'engueuler et effrayer les gryffondors, mon cher Forge, répondit Fred dans un malheureux bâillement.

– Potions, devina Selena en esquissant un rictus narquois.

– Et toi ?

– Métamorphose, fit la jeune fille qui se leva tout en rangeant ses affaires. Cependant Fred fut plus rapide qu'elle et attrapa l'un de ses parchemins où il déchiffra l'écriture fine et élégante de l'étudiante française :

– Selena, lu-t-il. Selena comment ? Poursuivit-il en levant les yeux vers Selena qui avait légèrement blêmi.

– Juste Selena, se força-t-elle à articuler tout en reprenant le parchemin. Et vous, vous êtes Fred et George Weasley, c'est cela ?

– C'est cela, répondirent les jumeaux à l'unisson.

– Ravie d'avoir passée l'heure avec vous, fit sincèrement Selena. Elle s'éloigna de quelque pas, laissant la place aux nouveaux élèves. Les deux gryffondors la rattrapèrent bien vite dans le couloir, et ils firent un bout de chemin ensemble, jusqu'aux escaliers.

– Au fait, s'écria Selena alors que son escalier se mettait en mouvement, si le sang de dragon vous intéresse, documentez-vous sur les douze propriétés qu'Albus Dumbledore a trouvé. Ça vous aidera peut-être…

Les yeux des jumeaux brillèrent d'intérêt et ils remercièrent chaleureusement leur nouvelle amie avant de descendre les escaliers pour se rendre aux cachots.

* * *

Voili voulou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !


	31. Saint-Pétersbourg

Hello !

Nouveau chapitre...

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Et bienvenue aux petits nouveaux !

Grand merci à la merveilleuse Miiss que j'ai harcelé pour son aide ! Et merci à mes deux bêtas Marion et ElwennSnape !

* * *

Résumé bref et varié :

Ladislas : En cinquième année. A fait la rencontre d'un redoublant nommé Aleksander Obolensky, orphelin depuis que ses parents ont été tués par ce qui semble des pro-grindelwald.

Selena : Cinquième année également, à Poudlard dans le cadre du tournoi des trois sorciers. Se familiarise avec certains serpentards de quatrième année : Draco, Blaise... et deux gryffondors de sixième année : Fred et George Weasley.

Remus : A trouvé un travail chez les Agazzi. Doit partir en Angleterre pour parler à Mondingus Fletcher.

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 :** **Saint-Pétersbourg**

* * *

Ladislas pesta une nouvelle fois contre le froid tout en sautillant sur place, dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Il n'avait pas emporté sa chaude cape de Koldovstoretz, où il faisait encore doux en ce mois d'octobre, et regrettait profondément son choix.

Ayant voulu échapper au regard inquisiteur du fantôme en charge de la boutique de la SNCF, il était sorti dès son arrivée dans le village, où un vent glacial soufflait. Depuis, il attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de Sheshir qui se faisait malheureusement attendre.

Le soleil, bien qu'il soit midi, se faisait timide derrière les nuages et ne parvenait pas à adoucir la température anormalement basse tandis qu'une brise venant de la mer balayait le village, ce qui avait le mérite de réduire l'habituelle humidité qui régnait en ce lieu.

– Allez Sheshir, souffla Ladislas, en pesant le pour et le contre pour rentrer à Koldovstoretz et prendre sa cape. Cependant son idée fut balayée par l'arrivée du chat de sa sœur qui sortit nonchalamment de la boutique SNCF, sans sembler dérangé par le froid.

– Tu en as mis du temps, lui reprocha l'étudiant alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur le chemin vers la forêt séparant le village de la côte.

– Il n'y avait pas de passage plus tôt, rétorqua le félin, la tête tournée vers le sol boueux du sentier. Il évita sur quelque mètres les flaques d'eau avant de se tourner vers l'humain. Tu peux me porter ? Demanda-t-il, ses yeux turquoises brillant pathétiquement.

Le jeune Grindelwald obtempéra et prit le félin dans ses bras qui miaula en remerciement.

– Comment va Selena ?

– Elle se fait des amis, répondit Sheshir avec un brin de malice dans la voix, que perçut très nettement Ladislas, qui connaissait à présent le chat depuis deux ans.

– C'est-à-dire ? Insista-t-il, les yeux plissés.

– Elle mange à la table des serpentards, avec Draco et Blaise, commença le félin qui sembla savourer le mécontentement de Ladislas. Ce dernier fronça le nez avec dégoût.

– Très mauvaise idée, gronda-t-il pour lui-même.

– Et récemment, elle a commencé à parler avec les jumeaux Weasley, poursuivit Sheshir, alors qu'ils atteignaient la côte, d'où l'on apercevait l'île de Nurmengard, battue par les flots agités de la mer.

– Fred et Georges ? S'étonna Ladislas, qui ne voyait aucun lien entre sa sœur et les deux gryffondors.

– Ils partagent le cours de sortilèges, l'éclaira Sheshir, qui avait perçu son incompréhension.

– C'est assez surprenant, tout de même. Mais je suis plus tranquille avec eux, nota le blond cendré.

Sheshir ronronna de rire et transplana. Cette fois-ci, Ladislas réussit à garder son équilibre, chose rendue difficile par le sol glissant et le poids de Sheshir dans ses bras. Ils prirent rapidement le chemin vers la sinistre tour de la prison tout en poursuivant leur discussion.

– Ne serais-tu pas exagérément protecteur ? Se moqua le félin, dont l'amusement que lui procurait cette conversation dépassait le dégoût que lui inspirait l'île.

– Je connais Malfoy, rétorqua aussitôt Ladislas. Si tu savais le nombre de sales coups qu'il m'a fait à Poudlard…

– C'était il y a trois ans, remarqua avec sagesse Sheshir. Tout le monde grandit.

– Pas Malfoy, grogna Ladislas, qui savait en son fort intérieur que le félin avait raison, d'autant plus que les quelques fois où il avait revu le blond platine, il avait dû reconnaître qu'il n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'il l'avait autrefois été avec lui.

Le chat dans ses bras ne répliqua pas, mais lui lança un regard où brillait une lueur amusée, signe qu'il avait bien perçu la mauvaise foi du jeune sorcier. Ce dernier accéléra, autant pour rentrer rapidement dans le bâtiment que pour achever cette conversation.

Sheshir le laissa aux portes de la prison, et c'est seul qu'il monta les marches de l'escalier de pierre jusqu'au dernier étage. En chemin il patina deux fois sur les dalles glissantes, et ne parvint à garder son équilibre que grâce à ses entraînements de Quidditch. Les murs qui l'entouraient étaient si crasseux que l'idée de s'y appuyer lui retourna l'estomac. La porte qui donnait sur le couloir où était enfermé Grindelwald était marquée d'une grande traînée de sang mêlé à d'autres substances répugnantes que Ladislas ne voulait même pas connaître.

Enfin, il arriva devant la cellule de son grand-père, qui à ce moment-ci dormait profondément, enroulé dans une couverture laissée par Selena.

Ladislas s'accroupit pour observer de plus près son visage, une main accrochée aux barreaux pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et tomber sur le sol humide et crasseux. Dans son sommeil, Gellert semblait étonnamment paisible. Son visage détendu ne présentait plus les larges sillons de rides qui creusaient sa peau et sa respiration était presque normale,

quoiqu'un peu laborieuse.

Son petit-fils finit par tendre la main entre les barreaux pour toucher délicatement son bras. Le mage noir réagit aussitôt et, ouvrant les yeux à la manière d'un dément, il attrapa la main de Ladislas avec une force surprenante pour son âge et son état. Il se releva pour approcher son visage de l'intrus, qu'il reconnut dès qu'il plongea son regard dans celui de son petit-fils.

– Ladislas, fit-il après un temps d'arrêt. Excuse-moi, ajouta-t-il en relâchant le bras de Ladislas.

– Non, c'est moi, assura ce dernier en massant son bras. J'aurai dû te laisser dormir.

– Alors que tu viens me voir ? Hors de question ! Rétorqua Grindelwald qui s'installa plus confortablement près des barreaux. Alors, comment vas-tu ? Reprit-il d'une voix plus calme.

Ladislas se mit à sourire et lui raconta dans les moindres détails sa rentrée, ainsi que celle de Selena. Les yeux de Gellert s'éclairèrent lorsqu'il lui parla du tournoi des trois sorciers, et il assura avec une certitude qui troubla un instant Ladislas, qu'aller à Poudlard était l'une des meilleures choses qui pouvaient arriver à Selena. Il développa en argumentant que la présence d'Albus la sécuriserait, et qu'elle se ferait sans nul doute des amis, qu'ils soient de Poudlard ou de Durmstrang.

– Et puis, acheva-t-il, Sheshir pourra toujours veiller sur elle.

Ladislas hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il était clair que le félin était prêt à tout pour protéger sa maîtresse.

Gellert de son côté rêvassa un instant, les sourcils froncés et finit par lâcher, d'une voix assez sérieuse pour tendre Ladislas.

– En parlant de Sheshir, Selena m'a rapporté la dernière fois qu'elle est venue que tu t'étais lié à un enfant.

L'étudiant de Koldovstoretz s'étouffa de surprise et bafouilla, sous le regard inquiétant de son grand-père :

– Par accident, oui. Je voulais simplement rattraper Zoran - C'est son nom - et ma magie s'est attachée à lui.

Gellert haussa un sourcil, alors que ses yeux retrouvaient leur couleur violette d'antan sous l'effet de son irritation.

– D'où le connais-tu ? Interrogea-t-il avec défiance.

– Du… D'Albus. Albus connaît son grand-père, répondit Ladislas qui se mordit la joue pour ne pas trahir le secret du Conseil.

– Son grand-père ? Répéta Gellert, les yeux plissés.

– Casimir Casistos, lâcha Ladislas avec une petite moue.

La réaction de son grand-père ne se fit pas attendre. Il se leva en s'écriant le nom de Casistos, ce qui débuta chez lui une quinte de toux grasse qui ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il cracha à terre un mélange de glaire et de sang. Il fit le tour de sa cellule pour finit par se rasseoir en face de Ladislas.

– Casistos n'est pas un homme de confiance, murmura Gellert, qui avait momentanément perdu la voix. Si tu savais ce qu'il a fait lorsqu'il était jeune…

– Je sais qu'il était, et qu'il est encore aujourd'hui, attiré par la magie noire, cependant il ne me fera rien.

– Comment peux-tu en être si certain ? Se réécria Gellert, dont les yeux brillaient à présent d'inquiétude, ce qui paradoxalement rassura Ladislas qui comprit que la colère de son grand-père n'était pas dirigée contre lui, mais plus contre le fait qu'il soit lié à ce sorcier.

– Déjà, commença Ladislas avec lenteur, s'il me fait du mal, cela touchera son petit-fils et héritier. Ensuite, je ne crois pas qu'il trouve un intérêt à me faire quoi que ce soit.

– Il pourrait très bien convoiter ta puissance magique pour son cracmol de petit-fils justement ! Il doit être tellement heureux d'avoir un héritier…

Ladislas grimaça à l'écoute de l'insulte ouverte contre Zoran mais resta silencieux.

– Tu dois l'intriguer… Comment ta magie a-t-elle pu se lier avec un être humain ? Tu es tellement puissant. Je te l'avais dit, je l'ai senti à notre rencontre…, poursuivit Gellert en caressant la joue de son petit-fils.

– Wilhem aussi était extrêmement puissant, souffla-t-il. Tu lui ressembles tellement !

Il se tût pendant un instant, les yeux tournés vers quelques souvenirs du passé. Ses yeux perdirent de leur éclat lorsqu'il reprit, plus posément :

– Et ton apprentissage pour être animagus ?

Ladislas répondit avec enthousiasme, trop heureux de changer de sujet. Il demeura à Nurmengard une petite heure de plus avant de rejoindre Sheshir à l'extérieur. Gellert avait été calme durant la conversation, en partie grâce à Ladislas qui avait pris soin de ne pas évoquer d'autres sujets sensibles, en particuliers Aleksander, qu'il devait justement rejoindre à Saint-Pétersbourg.

Sheshir éternua plusieurs fois sur le chemin du retour et ne fit aucun effort pour cacher sa mauvaise humeur. Ladislas ne lui en voulut pas, sachant pertinemment le sacrifice du félin. L'île de Nurmengard était si peu chaleureuse et accueillante que l'heure passée à l'attendre avait dû lui sembler durer une éternité.

L'étudiant de Koldovstoretz prit donc soin de lui jusqu'à la boutique SNCF, séchant son pelage humide du mieux qu'il put.

– Tu embrassera Selena de ma part…, fit-il alors que le félin s'engouffrait dans la cheminée qui le conduirait à Pré-au-Lard.

– Je n'y manquerai pas, promit le félin en éternuant une nouvelle fois. Profite de Saint-Pétersbourg...

Il disparut dans un nuage de flamme tandis que Ladislas grimaçait. Ce n'était pas tant Saint-Pétersbourg qui l'inquiétait mais plutôt la compagnie exclusive d'Aleksander, car il s'était promis d'enfin lui révéler son affiliation à Grindelwald.

A partir du moment où il avait cessé de se méfier à chaque instant du blond platine, il l'avait trouvé plaisant à vivre et s'était bientôt réjoui de le compter dans son groupe d'ami. Toutefois le sentiment de mentir au redoublant gâchait ce début de relation,ce pourquoi il s'était retrouvé à se faire la promesse de dévoiler son nom lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient seuls..

A présent que ce moment se rapprochait à grand pas, l'appréhension lui nouait le ventre, et il aurait utilisé n'importe quelle excuse pour rentrer immédiatement à Koldovstoretz s'il l'avait pu.

– Gryffondor un jour…, murmura le blond cendré pour se donner du courage alors qu'il entrait à son tour dans la cheminée.

Le voyage fut plus chaotique qu'à l'aller, mais peut-être était-ce simplement l'angoisse qui lui étreignait l'estomac. Il finit tout de même par arriver dans la cheminée de la ville, en se rattrapant maladroitement au mur, puis fut rapidement chassé par le fantôme gérant la boutique, et se retrouva vite à l'extérieur.

Ladislas fit quelque pas maladroits dans la rue où il s'était rudement fait jeté mais s'arrêta soudainement, époustouflé par le paysage qui s'étalait devant ses yeux ébahis.

A l'instar de Londres, Paris et Rome, Saint-Pétersbourg respendissait dans un style qui lui était propre, comme en témoignaient les bâtiments qui bordait la rue où se trouvait l'étudiant de Koldosvstoretz. C'étaient pour la plupart de simples habitations, toute construites dans l'architecture russe, et aux couleurs chatoyantes.

Le jeune Grindelwald ne put s'empêcher de comparer cette rue avec le chemin de Traverse, bien plus sombre et lugubre, et se trouva fort ravi d'être à présent russe. Il remonta rapidement l'allée en observant méticuleusement les éléments d'architecture propre à son pays, mais sa pensée fut une nouvelle fois coupée par l'aperçu que lui donnait Saint-Pétersbourg à présent qu'il sortait de la rue d'où il était arrivé.

Une large avenue s'étendait à perte de vue et s'entre-coupait de dizaines de ruelles - dont celle qu'occupait Ladislas. C'était comme se trouver au centre du monde, d'où partait des dizaines de routes, bondées de sorciers tous affairés. Ils étaient chacun absorbés par leurs pensées tant et si bien qu'ils ne s'apercevaient plus de la splendeur du lieu qu'ils empruntaient.

Chaque bâtiment et devanture qui longeaient l'avenue semblaient clamer sa propre architecture, et cependant le tout formait une magnifique harmonie qui rayonnait sous les lueurs de l'astre solaire.

Ladislas finit par reprendre ses esprits et commença à naviguer entre les passants d'un pas hésitant. Son regard virevoltait entre les différentes bâtisses qui bordaient son chemin tandis qu'il se rapprochait de ce qui semblait être le coeur de la ville sorcière.

A une trentaine de mètres, l'artère principale s'élargissait pour former une spacieuse place. En son centre s'élevait un monumental chapiteau de verre, d'une vingtaine de mètres, que le soleil traversait gracieusement. Cette gigantesque verrière réfléchissait les rayons en brillant tel un majestueux diamant. Au sommet de cet étonnant bâtiment se dressait une statue que Ladislas, de là où il se trouvait, crut voir bouger.

Cependant il ne put continuer d'avancer le nez en l'air pour vérifier si sa première impression était véridique, et il se contenta d'admirer l'édifice de verre. C'est au pied de celui-ci qu'il retrouva Aleksander. Ce dernier était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, et au contraire de son ami, ne s'émerveillait pas de la beauté qui l'entourait, préférant jouer avec sa baguette. Quelques mèches retombant élégamment sur son front cachaient ses yeux ébènes mais une légère moue laissait apparaître un certain ennui.

– Tu n'attends pas depuis longtemps ? Demanda d'emblée Ladislas, les sourcils relevés d'inquiétude.

– Pas vraiment, répondit tranquillement l'autre qui rangea sa baguette dans sa poche. Son regard d'onyx se planta dans celui de Ladislas : Tu as déjà mangé ?

– Non, avoua le blond cendré qui eut une brève pensée pour son grand-père, dans sa cellule.

– Tant mieux, s'exclama Aleksander qui s'anima en entraînant son ami dans une petite ruelle peu empruntée. Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver sur une petite place carrée où se mélangeaient habitations et commerces. L'un des angles était occupé par une terrasse de restaurant à laquelle ils s'installèrent.

– Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire ? Demanda Aleksander après avoir passé commande.

Ladislas hocha maladroitement la tête et retourna la question à son ami qui haussa les épaules.

– J'ai attendu avec Leonardo sa mère à la boutique SNCF. Après j'ai vadrouillé…

– Tu habites à Saint-Pétersbourg ? Interrogea le jeune Grindelwald, interpelé par son manque d'émerveillement pour la ville sorcière.

– Depuis mes cinq ans, acquiesça Aleksander. Il poursuivit dans un bâillement : Comme l'orphelinat est administré par le Chamberlain…

Ladislas tiqua à sa phrase mais ne fit aucun de commentaire. Son camarade leva les yeux vers lui et, remarquant son trouble, expliqua :

– Avant la révolution bolchévique, l'orphelinat sorcier était gouverné par l'empereur. Comme il fallait faire attention à ne pas mélanger des orphelins sorciers et moldus, c'était une tâche qui incombait à un département de l'empire. A présent, c'est le Chamberlain qui s'en occupe, en l'absence d'héritier…

– Le Chamberlain ? Répéta Ladislas, qui n'avait jamais entendu ce nom, que ce soit dans une conversation avec son grand-père, au conseil ou dans un cours d'histoire de la magie.

– Celui qui est en charge de l'empire ? Tenta Aleksander, étonné par l'ignorance de son ami. En théorie c'est le conseiller de l'empereur, sauf que, faute d'empereur, il devient plus ou moins le gouverneur. C'est ainsi que la famille du Chamberlain veille sur la Russie depuis 1917. La Russie sorcière, bien entendu.

– Et la Russie moldue ? Questionna Ladislas, réellement surpris par ses lacunes sur ce sujet qui pourtant l'intéressait.

– Merlin ! S'écria Aleksander en éclatant de rire. Tu n'écoutes pas Boris Ozerov ? Pourtant ses cours sont passionnants !

– J'écoute ! Rétorqua Ladislas en s'indignant contre l'idée que se faisait son ami sur lui. Il n'en a jamais parlé !

– Bien, consentit le blond platine dont les yeux pétillaient d'amusement. La Russie moldue est totalement indépendante de la Russie sorcière, et elle le restera jusqu'au prochain empire.

– Le prochain empire ? Je croyais que la famille impériale avait disparu…

– Certes oui. Il n'empêche que la majorité du peuple russe n'est pas dérangée par notre situation et attends le retour d'un éventuel héritier.

Ladislas hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur l'assiette que le serveur venait de lui apporter. Ils mangèrent rapidement du fait de l'heure tardive - il était presque deux heures. Après leur déjeuner, Aleksander emmena Ladislas dans les rues peu fréquentées pour lui faire visiter la ville.

Ils passèrent devant l'étonnant chapiteau de verre ce qui donna à Ladislas l'occasion d'observer plus attentivement la statue qui le surplombait et qui se mouvait légèrement. Le jeune Grindelwald resta silencieux tout en se faisant la promesse de faire des recherches sur cet étrange bâtiment et cette statue ensorcelée à la manière des photos sorcières.

Aleksander le guida à travers Saint-Pétersbourg et bientôt ils atteignirent le quartier administratif de l'empire. Des bâtiments comme l'hôpital national, l'ambassade des Etats-Unis ou encore le siège du premier journal russe se chevauchaient dans un équilibre gracieux. Ils longèrent le jardin du palais impérial sorcier ouvert au public depuis quelques années, en hommage à la famille Romanov.

– Même si les moldus ont changé de capitale pour Moscou, expliqua Aleksander alors qu'ils passaient devant la banque nationale, les sorciers sont restés à Saint-Pétersbourg, par loyauté aux Romanov et pour marquer leur détachement de la Russie moldue. A l'inverse de Moscou qui accueille plutôt les nés-moldus, ou les pro-moldus, Saint-Pétersbourg est la ville par excellence des Romanov. Tous les bâtiments impériaux sont protégés et conservés en l'attente d'un héritier et de nombreuses fêtes ont lieu en leur mémoire chaque année.

– Mais y-a-t-il réellement une chance de retrouver un héritier ? Demanda Ladislas, légèrement sceptique. Je veux dire, ça fait presque 80 ans que ça s'est passé…

– Il y a plus qu'une chance mon vieux ! S'exclama Aleksander avec une passion dans la voix que ne lui connaissait pas son ami. Les aurors sont certains que Anastasia, la fille de Nicolas II, a réussi à s'enfuir avant le massacre de la famille impériale.

– Si c'est vrai, elle doit avoir plus de…, débuta Ladislas, faisant mentalement le calcul.

– 93 ans, je sais, le coupa impatiemment le blond platine. Cependant, il est maintenant question de sa fille cachée qu'elle aurait eu dans les années 30.

– Encore faut-il la trouver….

– Mais ils la trouveront ! S'écria Aleksander. Ils la trouveront et nous auront de nouveau notre empire !

Il acheva sa déclaration en étreignant Ladislas, complètement perdu.

– J'aimerai seulement être encore en vie pour voir ça, termina le blond platine d'une voix émue.

– Tu as encore le temps alors, sourit Ladislas.

– Bien sûr et… Oh, voilà l'orphelinat !

Ladislas tourna la tête pour observer le bâtiment qui logeait son camarade depuis une dizaine d'années à présent.

C'était un magnifique édifice, au milieu d'un parc dimensions respectables, qui permettaient la tranquillité des enfants. Une grille dorée entourait la propriété, située entre la maison aux allures de manoir d'une grande famille noble russe et une maison d'édition spécialisée dans la botaniques et les potions.

La bâtisse s'élevait sur trois étages percés par de grandes fenêtres aux vitraux colorés. Les murs étaient en pierre clair qui renvoyait la lumière du soleil tandis que le toit s'offrait des originalités artistiques qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler le style russe.

– Je suis ici depuis que j'ai cinq ans, fit Aleksander dont la figure n'exprimait aucun sentiment.

Ladislas se mordit la lèvre supérieure et ouvrit la bouche, prêt à prendre la parole.

– C'est bien différent de ce que j'avais imaginé à mon arrivée, poursuivit le blond platine. Les adultes ne sont pas d'horribles sadiques détestant les enfants - il sourit, ce qui eut l'intérêt d'animer quelque peu son visage. Les cris ne résonnent pas, et le bâtiment n'est pas terrifiant une fois la nuit tombée.

Il s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots, alors qu'ils étaient toujours au milieu de la rue, les yeux fixés sur l'orphelinat.

– J'ai bien grandi ici, articula-t-il à voix basse. Et je serai toujours reconnaissant à l'empire de m'avoir élevé.

Ladislas ferma douloureusement les yeux et finit par murmurer :

– Je dois… Je dois…

Son camarade glissa son regard sur lui. Le jeune Grindelwald serra son poing et lâcha d'une traite :

– Je m'appelle Ladislas Alexei Grindelwald. Je suis affilié à l'homme qui t'a rendu orphelin. Et je suis…

Il fut coupé par le rire de son ami qui le glaça jusque dans ses os.

– Ladi, finit par dire Aleksander, le visage barré par un large sourire sardonique. Ce n'est pas Grindelwald qui a tué mes parents.

– Non mais c'est tout comme ! Répliqua Ladislas, les yeux d'un regrettable bleu pâle.

– Je t'assure que non, rétorqua son camarade qui le prit par les épaules. Il approcha son visage de celui tourmenté de Ladislas et souffla : Ma famille était pro-grindelwald. Ce sont des pro-moldus qui les ont tués.

La surprise peignit les traits de Ladislas, qui n'avait jamais pensé à cette éventualité. Son regard plongea dans celui ténébreux de son ami pour tenter de sonder ses paroles.

– Tu… en es certain ?

– Que mes parents étaient pro-grindelwald ? Sourit narquoisement Aleksander. Son front effleura celui de son ami alors qu'il répondait : Après tous leurs discours dont je me rappelle chaque mot, je peux t'assurer qu'ils étaient pro-grindelwald.

Ladislas amorça un mouvement pour se détacher de lui et mieux l'observer. Il n'aurait su dire si ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Cependant sa réflexion fut coupée par Aleksander qui approcha de nouveau son visage du sien pour ancrer son regard dans celui de son ami :

– Alors tu es de sa famille ? Demanda-t-il avec une certaine avidité dans la voix.

– C'est… hésita Ladislas avant de poursuivre, mon grand-père.

– Ton grand-père ? Répéta le blond platine qui poursuivit son examen minutieux du visage de Ladislas. C'est vrai qu'il y a un air de ressemblance. Tes yeux parfois sont...Mais dis-moi, tes yeux ne sont-ils pas habituellement violets ?

– Ça dépend les moments, marmonna Ladislas, légèrement mal à l'aise. Il s'écarta de nouveau et cette fois-ci Aleksander le laissa tranquille. Son regard glissa vers le bâtiment de l'orphelinat qu'il observa dans l'espoir de clore cette discussion.

Ils achevèrent la visite de Saint-Pétersbourg dans une ambiance assez inconfortable pour Ladislas. Aleksander lui, semblait excité à l'idée de connaître le petit-fils de Grindelwald, mais n'évoqua plus le sujet dès lors qu'il perçut la gêne de son ami. Ils rentrèrent par portoloin à Koldovstoretz vers dix-sept heures.

Ladislas fut soulagé au dîner d'apercevoir Leonardo aux côtés d'Aleksander pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec le blond platine. L'italien parla de sa rencontre avec sa mère - qui saluait chaleureusement Ladislas - et s'enthousiasma de sa première visite dans la ville impériale.

– J'imagine que Rome n'est pas mal non plus, sourit Aleksander dont le regard ténébreux s'arrêtait régulièrement sur Ladislas.

– C'est différent, convint ce dernier dans un bâillement. Reposant sa tête dans sa main, le blond cendré écouta paresseusement ses deux amis comparer leurs villes respectives une dizaine de minutes avant de se lever.

– Je vais me coucher, annonça-t-il dans un second bâillement.

– Déjà ? S'étonna son meilleur ami, les sourcils relevés.

Le jeune russe haussa les épaules et prit le chemin de l'Internat. Au final, songea-t-il en se glissant dans son lit, sa journée c'est plutôt bien passé. Gellert avait été agréablement calme et leur échange, quoique court, avait été enrichissant. Sachant qu'un an et demi auparavant il lui avait été très difficile de commencer une relation avec lui, il considérait qu'une conversation sans accrocs était déjà une victoire.

Il avait adoré Saint-Pétersbourg. Si à son entrée dans le monde des sorciers, Londres lui avait paru époustouflant, il devait à présent reconnaître que le Chemin de Traverse était, en plus d'être étroit, assez sombre et lugubre.

A l'inverse, la capitale sorcière de Russie rayonnait de mille feux. Ce n'était pas une rue, ou même un quartier comme à Rome, qui appartenait au monde des sorciers, mais la ville en elle-même, construite en miroir sur sa jumelle moldue, et cela permettait des constructions plus aérées et spacieuses.

Quant à l'histoire de la Russie… Le destin de la famille impériale le passionnait, comme elle devait en passionner beaucoup d'autres, et s'il était né une trentaine d'années auparavant, nul doute qu'il se serait engagé dans la recherche de l'héritier au trône.

Et pour finir, il y avait Aleksander. Le jeune Obolensky avait plutôt bien réagi à l'annonce de son affiliation à Grindelwald. Un peu trop bien même, grimaça le blond cendré. Il n'avait pas réellement aimé la manière dont le regardait son ami, mais n'y pouvant rien, il ne pouvait qu'attendre que leur relation redevienne comme avant.

En espérant qu'elle puisse le redevenir.

* * *

L'aiguille de l'horloge se plaça sous le numéro douze tandis qu'une joyeuse alarme annonçait six heures. Les différents employés du service des usages abusifs de la magie soupirèrent de concert en se levant pour quitter le Ministère. En trois minutes la longue salle occupée par une vingtaine de bureaux fut vidée, et il ne resta plus qu'un seul fonctionnaire.

– Hé, Mordred, le Ministère te payera jamais tes heures sup' ! S'exclama Denys, l'un des derniers à quitter le bureau. Ça sert à rien de t'épuiser !

Ledit Mordred esquissa un sourire qui avait charmé Denys dès son arrivée et répliqua :

– C'est du travail personnel, ne t'inquiète pas.

Denys éclata de rire et sortit de la salle en lançant un dernier salut à son collègue. Ce dernier garda son sourire une demi-seconde avant de retrouver une expression glaciale une fois seul. Il se leva et slaloma entre les bureaux jusqu'à trouver celui de son chef, Travers.

Une trentaine de parchemins s'empilaient dans un espoir de rangement que Morderd eut tôt fait de briser en les examinant un à un.

Sa lecture finie, il retourna à son bureau où il prit rapidement ses affaires personnelles et quitta enfin la salle. Sur le chemin de la sortie, il prit soin d'afficher un sourire poli qui plaisait tant au personnel du Ministère, alors même qu'il était dans une rage folle.

Après avoir obtenu des ASPICs brillantes, il était entré au Ministère. Seulement, étant conseillé par Ragnok, il n'avait osé parler de sa véritable identité à qui que ce soit, et était donc arrivé au service des usages abusifs de la magie, appartenant au département de la justice. Outre le fait que ce soit un travail mortellement ennuyeux, il s'avérait être complètement inutile à Tom, qui pourtant s'échinait à espionner les courriers de son supérieur dans l'espoir de trouver quelque information secrète.

Et hélas, il allait devoir rester dans ce misérable bureau encore un long moment, à moins d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces du ministre. Ses anciens mangemorts encore bien placés l'avait trahi au sortir de la guerre, _pour justement garder leurs bonnes positions._ Il était hors de question de révéler, même à Lucius, qui il était.

Son ascension, qu'il avait naïvement cru rapide, se ferait par voie naturelle et ne tenait pour l'instant qu'à Travers, son supérieur, qui heureusement l'adorait. Mais qui n'aimait pas Mordred Gaunt dans le département ? Un jeune homme si charmant, si beau, si délicieux dans ses propos et ses manières… Il aurait fallu être fou pour s'en méfier, ou alors s'appeler Dumbledore, ce qui revenait au même, pensa Mordred en élargissant son sourire alors qu'il atteignait le hall du Ministère.

Il emprunta une cheminée pour se rendre au Chaudron baveur qu'il quitta immédiatement. S'engageant sur le Chemin de Traverse, l'héritier de Serpentard poursuivit sa réflexion sans plus se soucier de l'image qu'il donnait une fois qu'il eut rabattu le capuchon de sa cape sur sa tête et enlevé le léger glamour qu'il portait au bureau.

Au moins son ennuyeux travail lui permettait de parcourir la richesse des Gaunt en cachette via les parchemins de compte que lui envoyait régulièrement Ragnok. Comme promis il avait reçu la garde du compte familial des Gaunt, ainsi que celui de son grand-père, Elvis et son oncle, Morfin. Si les deux personnels ne contenaient rien de grande valeur, celui familial était en revanche bien intéressant.

Le coffre de Gringotts contenait quelques reliques qui dataient de plusieurs siècles, ainsi qu'une impressionnantes collection d'ouvrages portant sur la magie noire. S'ajoutaient à cela des bijoux en or massif, et autres babioles comportant des pierres précieuses et un travail d'orfèvre remarquable, que Tom espérait pouvoir rapidement revendre, n'y trouvant aucun intérêt. Peut-être Barjow et Beurk serait-il intéressé...

Enfin, la famille Gaunt, en plus de la maison à Little Hangleton, possédait un manoir dans le nord de l'Angleterre, pour le moment laissé à l'état d'abandon depuis plus de 150 ans, mais que Mordred comptait bien rénover. Il avait dans ce but confié l'intégralité des comptes de son oncle et son grand-père à Ragnok.

L'employé de Gringotts avait fait appel à d'autres gobelins pour poser des sortilèges de défense et d'invisibilité, et devait mettre au service de Mordred un elfe de maison qui s'occuperait du manoir une fois les travaux effectués.

Quant au compte de Tom Jedusor, il avait été fermé après que les quelques gallions qui y restaient soient transférés sur celui de Morfin. Ragnok avait été extrêmement agile et avait réussi à falsifier les parchemins pour que quiconque s'intéresse à ce compte le pense fermé depuis la sortie de Tom de Poudlard, une cinquantaine d'années auparavant.

En attendant de trouver son manoir, Tom logeait toujours dans sa chambre miteuse de l'allée des embrumes. Le bas loyer lui permettait de garder une grande partie de sa paie de fonctionnaire de bas niveau et au moins avait-il peu de chance - ou malchance - de croiser un collègue au détour d'une ruelle.

Il détestait ses collègues du Ministère, et leur débilité naïve. Il détestait rester toute la journée assis à un bureau, à remplir des formulaires aussi intéressants que la vie sexuelle d'un botruc. Il détestait porter continuellement un glamour lui déformant légèrement les traits du visage pour qu'une vieille connaissance ne le reconnaisse pas. Il détestait par-dessus tout devoir agir comme s'il adorait ce métier.

– Des incapables, marmonna-t-il avec tout le mépris qu'il ressentait pour eux, alors qu'il s'écroulait sur son lit. La fatigue qu'il connaissait depuis maintenant un an le rattrapa et il s'endormit immédiatement.

Son état depuis la visite à Ragnok s'améliorait encore, cependant son travail au ministère l'épuisait. Etant constamment obligé de porter un masque, et ne pouvant s'autoriser les habituelles siestes qui lui permettaient de tenir la journée entière, il passait son temps, hors du ministère à dormir. C'est pour cette raison qu'il étudiait ses comptes au travail, lorsqu'il était certain que personne ne pouvait l'attraper, même s'il pourrait toujours s'en sortir avec un sourire.

Cependant son travail acharné et son attention pour son supérieur portait déjà ses fruits, et l'idée d'une mutation vers un bureau plus qualifié semblait déjà plaire à Travers qui le regardait comme son poulain.

Il ne manquait plus que le Manoir rénové pour parfaire cette future promotion…

* * *

Au moins on a bien vu Ladislas dans ce chapitre ! Selena est pour le prochain !

Vos avis sur Aleksander ? ;)

A la prochaine... !


	32. Les champions du Tournoi

Hello !

Nouveau chapitre qui va je pense beaucoup vous plaire, au vu des personnages présents dedans !

MERCI pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci Beaucoup ! Oui je me répète, parce que ça fait plaisir, et que je sais que laisser une review peut être chiant, alors merci à veux qui trouve le courage de le faire !

Merci à mes betas, Miiss, Marion et ElwennSnape !

* * *

Résumé bref et varié :

Ladislas : En cinquième année. A fait la rencontre d'un redoublant nommé Aleksander Obolensky, dont les parents pro-grindelwald ont été tués par des pro-moldus.

Selena : Cinquième année également, à Poudlard dans le cadre du tournoi des trois sorciers. Se familiarise avec certains serpentards de quatrième année : Draco, Blaise... et deux gryffondors de sixième année : Fred et George Weasley.

Remus : A trouvé un travail chez les Agazzi. Doit partir en Angleterre pour parler à Mondingus Fletcher.

Tom : A changé de nom pour Mordred Gaunt. Travaille au Ministère dans le département des services abusifs de la magie.

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : Les champions du Tournoi**

* * *

Selena haussa un sourcil en apercevant son chat somnolant sur un rebord de fenêtre du couloir qu'elle traversait. S'approchant, elle tenta de ne pas laisser paraître son état d'agacement après qu'elle l'ait cherché toute l'après-midi.

 _Si tu pouvais me répondre quand je te cherche…_ , soupira-t-elle mentalement en passant sa main dans la fourrure du félin.

 _Je dormais_ , répliqua Sheshir en levant ses yeux turquoises vers elle.

 _Toute la journée ?_ Insista sa maîtresse sarcastiquement, tout en s'asseyant sur le rebord. Sheshir acquiesça en s'installant sur ses genoux pour réclamer des caresses.

L'étudiante de Beauxbâtons accéda à sa requête, ses yeux observant le plafond du couloir assez ancien pour que les premières décorations soient légèrement abîmées.

 _Que fais-tu donc la nuit ?_ S'interrogea Selena en rajustant sa cape pour ne pas laisser s'engouffrer le courant d'air glacé dans ses vêtements. Octobre avait laissé place à novembre, avec une impressionnante fête d'Halloween qui avait ravie Selena, à présent impatiente de voir la Grande Salle décorée pour le bal de Noël.

 _Je te tiens compagnie, ensuite je vais voir Albus dans son bureau. Et après…_ , énuméra Sheshir qui marqua une pause avant de poursuivre : _Je rencontre un chat._

 _Un chat ?_ Répéta Selena, incrédule. Si Sheshir détestait rester avec des humains qu'il ne connaissait pas, il abhorrait plus encore supporter la compagnie de ses semblables, qui lui semblaient extrêmement bêtes et sauvages.

 _Celui-là est brillant_ , expliqua le félin. _Il a tout de suite senti que j'étais spécial. Sa présence est… intéressante._

 _C'est une bonne chose que tu commences à te faire des amis…_

 _Je suis ton exemple_ , répondit le chat avec ironie. Selena leva les yeux au plafond mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

 _En plus parler avec Pattenrond me fait oublier l'enfer que je vis_ , rajouta Sheshir en bondissant à terre.

 _Si tu veux rentrer au Domaine,_ commença Selena, qui reconnaissait que le félin avait de quoi s'ennuyer, puisqu'elle passait de plus en plus de temps avec les Serpentards – avec qui elle ne pouvait communiquer avec Sheshir.

 _Pour avoir droit à la conversation de Skeeny ?_ Se moqua le félin. _Non merci ! Je préfère encore aller à Nurmengard pour parler avec Grindelwald._

 _C'est ça…_ , fit Selena en roulant des yeux. Elle se leva, suivant l'exemple de son chat qui s'éloignait vers un escalier. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'au cinquième étage, où se trouvait la bibliothèque que Sheshir appréciait particulièrement pour sa chaleur et son ensoleillement. Ils se séparèrent alors que Selena prenait le chemin du rez-de-chaussée.

 _Tu ne veux pas connaître les noms des champions ?_ Demanda-t-elle avant de prendre un escalier.

 _Celui de Beauxbâtons, oui,_ répondit le félin en s'étirant. _Les autres… Je ne les connais pas, ce serait un nom parmi d'autre…_

La jeune fille hocha la tête et descendit les étages pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Après le dîner, il était prévu que soit révélé le nom des trois champions, ce qu'elle n'attendait pas avec grande impatience, à l'instar de Sheshir. Elle était bien plus curieuse de voir les trois tâches du Tournoi.

– Ne serait-ce pas…

– Notre charmante étudiante de Beauxbâtons ?

Selena sursauta comme à chaque fois que les jumeaux Weasley apparaissaient de nulle part. Se retournant, elle leur adressa un regard sévère avant d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire mutin.

– Vous avez perdu vos barbes ? S'étonna-t-elle innocemment, c'est dommage, ça vous allait très bien.

Les deux gryffondors grimacèrent de concert. Une semaine auparavant, ils avaient tenté de franchir la limite d'âge tracée par Albus autour de la Coupe de feu en prenant une potion de vieillissement. Si cela avait semblé marcher au début, ils avaient dû se faire une raison lorsque leur était poussé une barbe grisonnante tandis que leurs chevelures flamboyantes blanchissaient. Depuis, ils étaient restés à l'infirmerie pour que l'infirmière Pomfresh les soigne.

– Changeons de sujet, veux-tu ? Fit George en sortant de sa cape un parchemin vierge ainsi qu'une plume.

– Oui, renchérit Fred en passant un bras autour des épaules de Selena pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : nous avons besoin de tes précieux conseils.

– Pour vos berlingots de fièvre ? Je n'ai plus trop d'idée, vous savez. Tout doit être une question de dosage maintenant…, réfléchit Selena en continuant d'avancer sans faire cas du bras sur ses épaules.

– Non, ce n'est pas pour ça, même si ça nous arrangerait que tu y jettes un œil.

Depuis leur rencontre, les jumeaux faisaient régulièrement appel à Selena pour leur recette, et elle était ravie de pouvoir les aider. C'était pour le moment assez brouillon comme recherche, mais l'idée de pouvoir se rendre temporairement malade pour rater des cours amusait beaucoup la jeune fille, qui en profitait pour faire des recherches sur différents ingrédients de potion. Or comme elle avait toujours en tête de devenir médicomage, cela ne pouvait que l'avantager.

– Parlons affaires, reprit George qui écrivait en même temps sur son parchemin.

– Les paris, devina Selena en hochant la tête. Je n'ai pas vraiment de noms à vous proposer, si ce n'est Krum, qui a beaucoup de chance d'être choisi.

– Krum est en effet notre poulain pour Durmstrang, approuva George qui leva ensuite les yeux vers l'étudiante de Beauxbâtons. Mais pour ton école, tu n'as pas d'idée ?

– Septième année…, réfléchit Selena en fouillant dans sa mémoire pour trouver des noms de camarades. Peut-être… Delacour ? Ou son amie… comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?

– Delacour tu dis ? Répéta George en écrivant soigneusement le nom de l'étudiante. Il remercia Selena d'un sourire. Cette dernière resta silencieuse un moment, tentant, en vain, se retrouver le nom de la seconde septième année, avant de demander :

– Et pour Poudlard ? Vous avez une idée ?

George soupira nostalgiquement et finit par répondre :

-S'il y a deux ans, nous étions six ans plus tard, j'aurai sans hésiter parié ma baguette sur un nom…

– Et notre maison, renchérit Fred en resserrant son bras autour des épaules de Selena.

– Dis toujours, fit lentement la jeune fille.

– Harry Potter, bien sûr, lâcha George avec un sourire mélancolique tout droit sorti du passé.

Seul le bras de Fred empêcha Selena de s'arrêter brusquement au milieu du couloir qu'ils traversaient, tant elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils parlent de son frère. Cependant, se reprit-elle, il est vrai que Ladislas aurait eu autant de chance, voir plus que Krum, d'être choisi par la Coupe. Après tout, n'était-il pas un aimant à problèmes ?

La surprise laissa place à un profond sentiment de soulagement.

Heureusement, Ladislas se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres de la Coupe.

– Un brave gamin, poursuivit George, sans remarquer le bref trouble de Selena. C'était le meilleur ami de notre frère, Ron.

Selena hocha la tête, se rappelant parfaitement son frère lui parler de son ami rouquin lors de leurs conversations nocturnes.

– C'est même nous qui l'avons reconnu les premiers, s'exclama Fred en enlevant son bras de Selena à l'approche de la porte de la Grande Salle. Il s'était perdu à King Cross, et notre mère lui a montré comment accéder au quai de la voie 9 ¾.

– C'est vrai, renchérit George. Sa main passa dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il souffla : J'espère qu'il va bien…

Fred approuva gravement avant qu'ils ne se recomposent un visage joyeux.

– On se voit demain ? Proposa Fred à Selena alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle, remplie d'élèves excités.

Selena acquiesça et les salua avant de se diriger vers la table des serpentards tandis que ses deux amis s'installaient à la table des gryffondors aux côtés de leur ami Lee Jordan. En traversant la salle, Selena observa discrètement son grand-père, déjà assis à la table des professeurs. Il était en pleine conversation avec Bartemius Croupton, l'un des responsables du Tournoi, cependant, il sentit le regard de sa petite-fille et lui adressa discrètement un clin d'œil.

– Encore avec tes amis gryffondors ? L'accueillit Draco de sa voix traînante.

Selena ne releva pas, préférant se servir une part de tarte. Alors qu'elle avait souvent défendu Draco, et plus généralement les serpentards, auprès de Ladislas, elle avait fini par reconnaître que les torts venaient des deux côtés, et que si Ladislas se comportait injustement envers les serpentards, l'inverse était également vrai.

– Nous pariions, finit-elle par lâcher sous le regard insistant du blond platine.

– Aucun doute pour Durmstrang, nota Blaise, dont les yeux s'animèrent d'intérêt. Tu sais pour Beauxbâtons ?

– Peut-être…, répondit évasivement Selena en cherchant à la table des serdaigles Fleur Delacour. Elle l'avait déjà vu lors de duels, et devait admettre qu'elle était douée. De plus, son ascendance de vélane lui donnait quelques avantages sur ses camarades. La jeune Grindelwald secoua la tête et retourna son attention à Blaise : Et pour Poudlard ? Des idées ?

– Tant que ce n'est pas un gryffondor, grogna Daphnée, provoquant l'amusement du petit groupe d'amis.

Selena roula des yeux devant la rivalité puérile des deux maisons mais ne fit aucun commentaire, préférant s'occuper de son dîner, à l'instar de Crabbe et Goyle, qui se resservaient pour la troisième fois. Théodore demanda à un moment où se trouvait Sheshir, qu'il appréciait, mais Selena ne put lui répondre, ne sachant elle-même où se trouvait son chat, si ce n'est dans un endroit du parc, à en croire les brèves visions qu'elle avait de sa part.

Au bout d'un long moment, les derniers reliefs du festin disparurent des tables. La rumeur des conversations s'intensifia, puis laissa place à un soudain silence lorsque Dumbledore se leva. A ses côtés, le professeur Karkaroff et Madame Maxime semblaient aussi tendus et impatients que les autres. Ludo Verpey, le visage rayonnant, lançait des clins d'œil complices à divers élèves. Seul Mr Croupton paraissait indifférent. Il avait presque l'air de s'ennuyer.

– Voilà, commença Albus dont les yeux vinrent se poser sur Selena quelques instants. La Coupe de Feu ne va tarder à prendre sa décision. Lorsque le nom des champions sera annoncé, je demanderai aux heureux élus de venir jusqu'ici et d'aller se regrouper dans la pièce voisine - il indiqua d'un geste la porte située derrière la table des professeurs - où ils recevront leurs premières instructions.

Il prit alors sa baguette et fit un grand geste de la main. Aussitôt, toutes les chandelles s'éteignirent, et la Grande Salle fut plongée dans la pénombre. Les flammes bleues, étincelantes, qui jaillissaient de la Coupe de Feu, brillaient à présent avec un tel éclat qu'elles faisaient presque mal aux yeux.

Selena tourna la tête un bref instant vers la table des gryffondors et croisa le regard excité de Fred qui lui fit un signe de tête avant de retourner son attention vers la Coupe de Feu, dont les flammes devinrent brusquement rouges, projetant une gerbe d'étincelles. Un instant plus tard, une langue de feu jaillit et un morceau de parchemin noirci voleta dans les airs. L'assemblée retint son souffle - même Goyle, qui avait pour l'instant observé la scène en grignotant un gâteau.

Dumbledore attrapa le morceau de parchemin et le tint à bout de bras pour lire, à la lumière des flammes redevenues bleues, le nom qui y était inscrit.

– Le champion de Durmstrang, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte et claire, sera Viktor Krum !

– Sans surprise, remarqua Blaise avec un sourire ravi, tout en applaudissant, comme l'ensemble de l'assemblée. Viktor Krum se leva et se dirigea vers Dumbledore. Il longea la table des professeurs et disparut derrière la porte qui donnait accès à la pièce voisine.

Le silence revint, et tout le monde reporta son attention sur la Coupe dont les flammes rougeoyèrent à nouveau. Un deuxième morceau de parchemin en jaillit, projeté par une langue de feu.

– La championne de Beauxbâtons, révéla Dumbledore après qu'il eut lu le parchemin, sera Fleur Delacour !

– Tu la connais ? Demanda Draco à Selena qui haussa les épaules.

– Elle est douée en duel, répondit-elle finalement, tandis que son regard cherchait les jumeaux Weasley. Lorsqu'elle les trouva, elle leur adressa un sourire victorieux, qui lui retournèrent.

 _Fleur Delacour ?_ Répéta Sheshir, qui s'était tout de même intéressé à la cérémonie depuis leur connexion mentale. Pourquoi pas…

 _Tu es déçu ?_ Ironisa Selena.

 _Oui, j'aurai préféré que ce soit toi,_ ricana le félin dont le rire résonna un instant dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, alors qu'elle observait la Coupe, qui venait de cracher le troisième morceau de parchemin, qu'Albus attrapa du bout des doigts.

– Le champion de Poudlard…, commença-t-il en balayant l'assemblée devant lui, sera Cedric Diggory !

– Pitié, s'écria Daphnée en s'affaissant tristement.

Tous les élèves de Poufsouffle se levèrent d'un bond, hurlant et tapant des pieds, tandis que Cedric, avec un grand sourire, se dirigeait vers la porte située derrière la table des professeurs. Les applaudissements en son honneur se prolongèrent, alors que d'un côté et de l'autre, serpentards et gryffondors se lamentaient. Les serdaigles quant à eux applaudissaient poliment, mais sans l'enthousiasme des poufsouffles.

– Diggory, répéta Blaise, le regard vide. Je n'aurai pas pensé à lui.

– C'est déjà mieux qu'un gryffondor, non ? Tenta de les consoler Selena.

Draco haussa des épaules, peu convaincu.

– Excellent ! S'exclama Dumbledore d'un air joyeux quand le silence revint. Nous avons à présent nos trois champions. Je suis sûr que je peux compter sur chacune et chacun d'entre vous pour leur apporter tout le soutien possible. En encourageant vos champions vous contribuerez à instaurer…

Mais Dumbledore s'arrêta soudain de parler, et tout le monde vit ce qui l'avait interrompu. Le feu de la Coupe était redevenu rouge. Des étincelles volaient en tous sens et une longue flamme jaillit soudain, projetant un nouveau morceau de parchemin.

D'un geste qui semblait presque machinal, Dumbledore tendit la main et attrapa le parchemin entre ses longs doigts. Il le tint à bout de bras pour l'observer. De là où elle se trouvait, Selena le vit perdre ses couleurs, alors qu'il rangeait le parchemin dans sa poche. Il s'éclaircît la voix et reprit :

– Vous contribuerez à instaurer un sentiment d'union, qui ne peut qu'être bénéfique.

Il baissa la tête, les sourcils froncés de contrariété, alors que des chuchotements parcouraient la salle. Même les adultes assis à la table des professeurs le regardaient avec curiosité. Il finit par taper dans ses mains et annoncer :

– Il est temps pour moi, ainsi que mes collègues de rejoindre les champions pour leur donner quelques informations. Bonne soirée à tous !

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte qui donnait sur la salle où étaient allés les champions. Plusieurs adultes, dont Madame Maxime et Ludo Verpey tentèrent de lui adresser la parole, sans doute pour lui demander ce qui était écrit sur le quatrième parchemin, mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

 _Et bien… Je donnerai beaucoup pour savoir ce qui s'est passé,_ nota Sheshir, qui ne s'était pas retiré de l'esprit de Selena.

 _Et moi donc_ , répliqua l'étudiante de Beauxbâtons, qui réfléchit un instant avant de demander : _Tu pourrais le suivre ? Pour lui demander lorsqu'il sera seul… Je doute qu'il ne le dise aux autres._

 _Avec plaisir,_ accepta le félin qui dut transplaner dans l'enceinte du château pour quitter le parc.

Selena reporta son attention à ses voisins, qui discutaient avec animation du quatrième morceau de parchemin.

– C'était simplement un message de la Coupe, fit Blaise d'un ton sérieux. Pour dire qu'elle se mettait en veille et qu'il ne fallait pas la déranger avant 103 ans.

– Pourquoi 103 ? Osa demander Selena, légèrement sceptique.

– Ça peut être 104 si tu préfères, répliqua l'italien.

– C'est peut-être les instructions à donner aux champions, avança Daphnée, qui semblait s'être remise de la victoire des pouffsouffles.

– Pour les tâches ? Compléta Selena, en approuvant, ça se tient.

A côté d'elle, Draco et Théodore hochèrent la tête. Pansy voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais sa voix fut couverte par les cris des poufsouffles qui s'étaient levés pour se rendre à leur dortoir, où ils feraient vraisemblablement la fête toute la soirée. Daphnée les suivit du regard, et une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la Grande Salle, marmonna une insulte que Selena n'entendit pas.

– Allez, ce n'est pas grave, tenta de la consoler Blaise en lui tapant gentiment l'épaule.

– Laisse-moi du temps pour m'en remettre, d'accord ? Répliqua son amie en reniflant.

Selena sourit gentiment, mais son attention fut portée par le groupe d'étudiantes de Beauxbâtons qui, à la suite des poufsouffles, quittaient la Grande Salle. La petite-fille de Grindelwald soupira avant de se lever :

– Faut que je rentre, fit-elle avec résignation tout en saluant le groupe d'amis, qui la saluèrent.

 _Alors ?_ Envoya-t-elle vers Sheshir, alors qu'elle sortait de bâtiment et se retrouvait dans le parc.

 _Minute papillon, il est en train de parler avec Karkaroff et Maxime,_ répliqua le félin en lui envoyant une image mentale de la pièce où se trouvait son grand-père, en compagnie des champions, et des deux directeurs. Je pense que ça va prendre longtemps, ajouta-t-il, va dormir, et je t'en parlerai demain.

 _Bonne nuit alors,_ fit Selena en arrivant devant le carrosse de Beauxbâtons. Je laisserai une fenêtre ouverte si tu veux rentrer…

 _Bonne nuit…_

La présence de Sheshir dans son esprit s'atténua, si bien qu'elle trouva rapidement le sommeil, bercée par le chuchotis de ses voisines de lit. Certaines étudiantes de septième année pleuraient, déçue sans doute de ne pas avoir été choisie. D'autres étaient ravies par leur championne, à commencer Gabriel Delacour, la petite sœur de Fleur qui venaient juste d'entrer à Beauxbâtons.

* * *

– Non… James… Sauve toi… Peter… Trahi… James… James… JAMES !

C'est son propre cri qui réveilla Sirius en sursaut. L'ancien détenu s'assit dans son lit, une pellicule de sueur sur son corps, la respiration haletante. Son regard chercha la photo des maraudeurs posée sur sa table de nuit alors qu'il tentait de se calmer. Sa main tremblante attrapa la photo qu'il rapprocha de son visage pour observer les moindres détails du visage de son meilleur ami.

La photo avait été prise durant leur sixième année à Poudlard, lorsque leurs préoccupations se résumaient à embêter Snivellus et garder le secret de Remus. Ce dernier était, sur la photo, en train d'étudier un livre, ses yeux ne regardant même pas l'objectif. A côté de lui, Sirius parlait avec animation, lançant de temps à autre des clins d'œil charmeurs aux jeunes filles qui passaient devant eux. James écoutait la conversation de son ami tout en jouant avec un vif d'or qu'il s'amusait à lâcher pendant quelques secondes avant de l'attraper.

Le reste de la photo était déchiré, à l'endroit où avait été Peter Pettigrow, que ne supportait plus de voir Sirius.

– Kreattur, appela finalement l'animagus en se levant lourdement de son lit. Il maudit à voix basse l'elfe de maison qui se faisait attendre et reprit dans un aboiement : KREATTUR !

– Le maître a appelé Kreattur ? S'inclina l'elfe des Black en apparaissant dans un craquement sonore.

– Fais-moi à manger, ordonna Sirius dont le nez s'était plissé de dégoût face au serviteur qui, malgré les mois de cohabitation, n'avait pas réussi à se faire aimer.

– Bien, maître, tout de suite maître, répondit Kreattur dans une nouvelle courbette révérencieuse. Toutefois, une fois qu'il fut sorti de la chambre de Sirius, ce dernier l'entendit marmonner des insultes à son égard.

– Ma mère est morte, Kreattur, s'écria Sirius pour se faire entendre de l'elfe. Il poussa un soupir avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain de l'étage, la seule à peu près propre. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il sortit, habillé d'un simple pantalon noir que son frère portait lors de son adolescence et qui était encore en état.

Douze années à Azkaban n'avaient pas épargné le corps du gryffondor. Il était à présent anormalement maigre, et son appétit peinait à lui faire regagner son poids d'antan. Le manque de sommeil l'affectait également. Des cauchemars le tourmentaient durant les rares heures de sommeil qu'il trouvait, entre ses recherches de son filleul et son insomnie récurrente, symptôme d'une trop longue proximité avec les détraqueurs.

– Le maître est servi…

Sirius grogna un remerciement et chasse d'un geste l'elfe de la cuisine. S'asseyant à la longue table, l'ancien prisonnier commença à manger sans entrain, son regard perdu dans la moisissure qui grimpait le long du mur.

Après son rapide repas qui consista en une dizaine de bouchées, Sirius se dirigea vers le salon où se trouvait l'ensemble de ses recherches.

Son regard glissa sur la pile de parchemins et de Gazettes du Sorcier trouvées dans les poubelles derrière le Chaudron Baveur et un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Depuis cinq mois qu'il se trouvait au Square Grimmaurd, il lui semblait ne pas avoir avancé d'un pouce. Harry était introuvable. La Gazette du Sorcier publiait régulièrement des avis de recherche, sans succès. Durant ses promenades sur le Chemin de Traverse sous sa forme canine, Sirius avait entendu plusieurs sorciers en parler. Certains pensaient qu'il était mort, d'autre qu'il s'était rallié à la cause de Voldemort et qu'il le cherchait. Un étranger avait un jour juré qu'il l'avait vu dans les rues de Mexico.

– Des conneries, murmura Sirius en fermant douloureusement les yeux. Il s'en voulait à présent d'avoir quitté le bureau de Dumbledore sans avoir insisté. Il aurait dû faire cracher le morceau au directeur pour retrouver enfin son filleul.

Il secoua la tête et attrapa l'un des journaux qu'il n'avait pas encore lus. Outre les articles parlant exclusivement de Harry, les articles importants lui permettaient de renouer avec le monde réel. Il lui arrivait de croiser le nom d'un ancien camarade, à présent directeur d'un département du Ministère, ou joueur professionnel d'une équipe de renom.

Lui était pour sa part toujours recherché, et de temps en temps il croisait son propre visage hurlant, avec sa plaque de détenu d'Azkaban. Généralement il déchirait ces avis de recherche, effrayé à l'idée de retourner dans l'enfer d'Azkaban. Et puis, ça lui permettait de constituer une provision de papiers pour la cheminée, en prévision de l'hiver.

Parfois il désespérait à l'idée de rester jusqu'à la fin de ses jours au Square Grimmaurd avec Kreattur pour seule compagnie. Même si sa chambre, la cuisine et le salon étaient en bien meilleur état qu'à son arrivée, il n'en restait pas moins que la maison était un véritable tombeau. Cependant, il n'avait nul part où aller. Son compte à Gringotts ne lui appartenait plus, il était sans doute recherché dans la plupart des pays d'Europe… Il n'avait plus rien.

L'horloge du salon sonna quatre heures, extirpant Sirius de sa lecture. Il jeta un regard hagard à l'horloge, surpris que la journée soit passée si rapidement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait surprendre de la sorte. Azkaban lui avait ôté toute notion du temps. Une journée pouvait lui sembler une heure, comme une seconde de pure angoisse pouvait durer une nuit entière.

Cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé s'il ne sautait pas, du même coup, des repas dont son corps avait besoin. Se levant avec difficulté, du fait des heures passées assis, l'ex-auror se dirigea vers la cuisine où il mangea le reste de son petit-déjeuner. Il se fit ensuite un café, dans l'espoir de réchauffer ses os glacés, et d'empêcher ses yeux fatigués de se fermer.

La maison était étrangement silencieuse. Kreattur devait pleurer dans l'une ou l'autre pièce de l'étage, astiquant avec dévotion un bijou de son ancienne maîtresse. Même si le silence ne cessait d'accompagner Sirius depuis qu'il était revenu à la demeure familiale, il ne cessait d'être troublé par le manque de cris, de pas, de claquement de porte. Même la nuit lui semblait étrange, à présent qu'il n'entendait plus le léger ronflement de son père, et le grincement du lit de Regulus.

C'était un tombeau. Le tombeau de son enfance.

Quand le silence devenait trop insupportable, qu'il se sentait étouffé, il sortait, prenant sa forme d'animagus. Là, il gouttait l'air frais de l'automne, le bruit de la ville, et simplement la compagnie d'autres êtres humains.

Il s'était cru indépendant et sauvage, mais en réalité, il ne supportait pas cette solitude. A Azkaban au moins y avait-il du bruit, et d'autres détenus. Leurs présences suffisaient à réduire le sentiment d'isolement. Il pensait qu'au moins, il n'était pas le seul à survivre à cet enfer.

Soudain, un énorme bruit vint briser le silence de la maison. Sirius sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos, et en un instant, il fut caché sous la table de la cuisine, l'oreille à l'affût d'un second bruit.

– ... Dumbledore n'a pas pu venir à cause du Tournoi.

– Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Si Agazzi pouvait aussi s'occuper de son hôtel pour qu'on ne l'ait plus dans les pattes…

– C'est le chef du conseil. Il ne ratera jamais une occasion de montrer sa supériorité.

Sirius reconnut rapidement les voix de Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy, bien qu'elles soient, pour une fois, dénuées d'un mépris nauséeux.

– Quelle idée de l'avoir élu !

– Ma chère, dois-je te rappeler que je n'ai pas pu participé au vote, et que de nous deux, la personne à blâmer…

– Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix, trancha Narcissa d'une voix glaciale.

Le rire léger de Lucius résonna un instant dans le salon. Sirius s'étrangla de surprise, peu habitué à cette facette du mangemort. Voulant mieux entendre leur conversation, l'ancien détenu changea de position, et ce faisant, donna un coup involontaire à la table.

Le rire se tut immédiatement.

– Tu as entendu ?

– Cela doit être Kreattur…

La porte du salon s'ouvrit, et Sirius, de là où il était caché vit sa cousine et son mari s'approcher de la table.

– Ce n'est pas Kreattur, fit Lucius en se baissant. Son visage retrouva toute sa superbe en croisant le regard de l'ancien gryffondor. Narcissa, regarde qui est là, fit-il d'une voix moqueuse, qui tranchait singulièrement avec celle qu'il avait quelques instants plus tôt.

Narcissa se pencha à son tour, son visage trahissant une certaine surprise à croiser ici son cousin.

– Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux plissés de défiance.

Sirius n'osa bouger, observant l'un après l'autre les visages de ceux qui lui faisaient face.

– Azkaban l'aura rendu fou, observa Lucius, qui reçut un regard sombre de sa femme.

– Je suis innocent, murmura Sirius, dont la gorge s'était soudainement asséchée.

– Je me fiche que tu sois innocent, je veux savoir ce que tu fais ici, siffla dangereusement Narcissa, sa main tremblant violemment. Lucius se releva et s'appuya contre un mur :

– Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne sait rien, fit-il d'un ton calme.

Sirius hocha vigoureusement la tête, terrifié à l'idée qu'ils puissent appeler les aurors et qu'il retourne à Azkaban.

– Que fais-tu ici, Sirius ? Répéta Narcissa, son regard ancré dans celui de son cousin.

– Je me cache… Je cherche mon filleul… Je ne fais rien de mal…, balbutia Sirius.

– Ton filleul ? L'interrompit Lucius, sa main jouant avec l'étui de sa baguette. Harry Potter, tu veux dire ? Pour achever ce que tu as commencé ?

– C'était Peter le traître, gronda Sirius, qui avait oublié la peur au profit de la rage.

– Peter ? C'est déjà plus convaincquant, convint Lucius en hochant la tête. Le chef de la famille Malfoy semblait être le plus à l'aise avec cette situation, comme si retrouver le cousin évadé d'Azkaban n'était au final peu de choses.

– Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit lors de ton procès ? Demanda Narcissa, toujours méfiante.

– Je n'ai pas eu de procès, cracha l'ancien détenu.

Sa cousine se retourna vers son mari qui acquiesça, pensif :

– C'était pendant les grands procès de mangemorts… Ils manquaient de temps et de moyens. Ils ont dû jugé que les preuves étaient évidentes…

– Quoi qu'il en soit, coupa Narcissa, tu ne peux pas rester ici.

– Mais…

– Square Grimmaurd est sous ma propriété. Dans une semaine, je reviendrai, et tu as intérêt à ne plus y être, sinon j'appellerai les aurors.

Sirius blanchit, alors que sa cousine tournait les talons, suivi de son mari. La porte d'entrée claqua après leur départ, laissant l'ex-détenu dans une angoisse mortelle.

– Est-ce si important qu'il n'occupe pas Square Grimmaurd ? Risqua Lucius, alors qu'ils transplanaient vers le Manoir Malfoy.

– Aurais-tu pitié de lui ? S'étonna Narcissa sans quitter son ton froid. Il est hors de question qu'il découvre pour le conseil.

– Je doute qu'il soit intéressé…

– Lucius, c'est non, fit d'une voix sans appel la chef de la famille Black. Sirius a été renié avant d'être mis au courant pour le conseil. Et je n'ai nullement envie qu'il intervienne.

– De là à le mettre dehors…

– Je ne te savais pas aussi charitable.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna :

– C'est ta famille après tout…

Narcissa ne releva pas, mais lui lança un regard noir. Après la mort de Walburga, elle avait siégé au conseil, et s'était promis de protéger la famille Black, malgré sa situation précaire. Avec Sirius et Bellatrix enfermés à Azkaban, et Andromeda reniée, elle seule avait dû supporter le poids de cet héritage familial. Et maintenant, il faudrait que Sirius mette tout en péril ?

Il n'en était pas question, se promit-elle en franchissant les portes du Manoir Malfoy.


	33. Métamorphose

Bonjour !

Nouveau chapitre !

Alors d'abord, merci. Je le dis à chaque chapitre, mais je reçois toujours des reviews A-DO-RA-BLE, qui me donnent le courage d'écrire les chaps suivants, et surtout la joie de poster ! Donc, Merci !

Je suis désolée de ne pas répondre aux questions que certains se posent sur les romanovs/la coupe de feu/ect, mais je n'ai pas envie de spoiler. Mais vous aurez la réponse à chacune des questions !

Enfin, parlons sérieusement... C'est la rentrée. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je vais poster sans doute plus régulièrement que pendant les vacances. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que je me fixe un rythme de publication plus souple que l'année dernière : 1 chapitre tous les 15 jours. Voili voulou. J'imagine que ce sera le dimanche, ça me laissera le week-end pour revoir certaines petites choses...

Merci à mes betas : Marion, ElwennSnape, Miiss et exceptionnellement Rin Yumii !

* * *

Résumé bref et varié :

Ladislas : En cinquième année. A fait la rencontre d'un redoublant nommé Aleksander Obolensky, dont les parents pro-grindelwald ont été tués par des pro-moldus.

Selena : Cinquième année également, à Poudlard dans le cadre du tournoi des trois sorciers. Se familiarise avec certains serpentards de quatrième année : Draco, Blaise... et deux gryffondors de sixième année : Fred et George Weasley.

Remus : A trouvé un travail chez les Agazzi. Doit partir en Angleterre pour parler à Mondingus Fletcher.

Sirius : Cherche son filleul. Se cache au Square Grimmaud, mais doit partir lorsque Narcissa Malfoy remarque sa présence.

Tom : A changé de nom pour Mordred Gaunt et récupéré l'héritage de la famille Gaunt. Travaille au Ministère dans le département des services abusifs de la magie.

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : Métamorphose**

* * *

L'obscurité était complète, privant Ladislas de tous ses sens. Les ténèbres avaient pris la consistance d'une brume qui s'enroulait autour de son corps et assourdissait le moindre bruit. Sa gorge s'était asséchée au fil des heures passées à méditer, tandis qu'une fine pellicule de sueur descendait le long de son dos endolori par sa position.

Enfin, une lueur au loin apparut, éclairant une ombre qui s'approcha peu à peu de Ladislas.

Le jeune sorcier cessa de respirer, ses yeux scrutant la pénombre dans l'espoir de mieux apercevoir sa forme animale, qui le narguait depuis quatre mois à présent. Comme si elle avait compris son dessein, l'ombre recula pour disparaître dans les ténèbres.

Ladislas grogna mais se força à respirer calmement pour ne pas rompre l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Fermant les yeux, il inspira profondément, ne se concentrant que sur ses battements de cœur rendus rapide par l'excitation. Son esprit se focalisa sur les pulsations qui retrouvèrent peu à peu leur rythme normal.

La brume qui entourait le jeune Grindelwald prit davantage consistance, alors qu'il se risquait à rouvrir les yeux. L'ombre volait à proximité de la lueur, et ne semblait pas vouloir avancer vers Ladislas qui, pour une fois, ne ressentit pas de frustration, mais un état de sérénité qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusque lors.

Il referma les yeux, se concentrant à présent sur le léger bruissement qui lui parvenait. Il crut pendant quelques instants que c'était un arbre dont le vent aurait caressé les feuilles, mais il se reprit lorsque le son lui vint plus fort, alors que sa forme animale s'approchait de nouveau. C'était plus comme un doux claquement régulier, que Ladislas avait déjà entendu, mais n'arrivait pas à resituer.

Sa respiration trouva dans celle de sa forme animale un écho grave et profond, qui fit frissonner Ladislas. Ils étaient à présent très proches. Sans qu'il ouvre les yeux, il sentait que l'ombre frôlait par moment la brume qui formait un cocon autour de lui.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra sous l'excitation. Il ne s'était jamais trouvé aussi proche de sa forme animale, et à présent qu'il avait l'occasion de l'observer, il n'osait ouvrir les yeux, de peur de l'effrayer. Sa main, mue par sa volonté - ou était-ce celle de l'ombre ? - se redressa, traversant l'épais voile de brume. Il attendit quelques minutes, son bras s'engourdissant, avant que finalement, ses doigts ne touchent quelque chose.

Au même instant, la brume qui l'entourait se solidifia, jusqu'à devenir une coque qui l'emprisonna. Ladislas s'abandonna dedans, sans craindre de rester enfermé à l'intérieur. Il aurait même aimé que ce soit le cas, pensa-t-il en se recroquevillant dans la coquille qui se referma sur lui, tant il se sentait bien à cet instant.

Il resta roulé en boule une éternité, n'écoutant que le son réconfortant de sa respiration et de son rythme cardiaque. L'ombre était partie. Ou plutôt, se reprit-il avec émerveillement alors qu'il se dépliait, brisant la coque, elle s'était fondue en lui.

Son bras se releva, mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas couvert d'une peau et de poils, observa Ladislas dont les yeux s'étaient ouverts tandis qu'il déployait son nouveau corps, à la manière d'un papillon après sa métamorphose.

Il n'était plus Ladislas, le jeune sorcier de quinze ans. Il était…

Ses yeux le découvrirent dans la glace de la salle de méditation qu'il occupait depuis le début de la matinée. Ce qu'il vit fascina le blond cendré qui ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait quitté son esprit pour retourner dans le monde réel.

Il était devenu un magnifique phénix aux yeux rouge sang avec des éclats d'or qui scintillaient selon la lumière. Changeant naturellement de position, Ladislas s'approcha de la glace et étendit les ailes pour mieux admirer son corps, qui trouva spontanément une posture royale. Il était légèrement plus petit que Fumseck lorsque ce dernier était adulte, mais devait avoir à peu près la taille de Levi, même si leurs morphologies différaient quelque peu.

Au contraire du phénix de son grand-père, ses ailes étaient entièrement noires, avec de légers reflets rouges qui rappelaient les couleurs habituelles de son espèce, cependant ils restaient si discrets qu'un humain ne pourrait les voir à l'œil nu. Les plumes de sa queue étaient pour leurs parts ébènes, si sombres que la lumière ne se réfléchissait pas dessus.

Ladislas ouvrit son bec, charmé par son apparence, et un son mélodieux sortit de sa gorge.

Il sursauta, et c'est naturellement que ses ailes se mouvèrent pour le propulser dans les airs. Sa tête heurta rapidement la pierre du plafond de la pièce et il dût redescendre presque aussitôt pour se poser gracieusement sur le plancher.

Faisant le tour de la pièce par petits bonds, Ladislas reconnut qu'à présent animagus, la salle ne lui servirait plus à grand-chose, au vu de ses dimensions. Il nota qu'il devrait rendre les clés à Isadora Ozerov pour un autre élève qui pourrait en avoir besoin. Dorénavant il utiliserait la salle d'occlumencie pour ses exercices de méditations.

L'étudiant de Koldovstoretz ferma les yeux et l'instant d'après redevint humain. Attrapant fébrilement ses affaires, le jeune Grindelwald ne prit pas la peine de fermer la salle, courant à travers les couloirs à la recherche de ses amis, qu'il aperçut dans la cour intérieure, en dessous de l'arbre de l'école dont les feuilles sanglantes tombaient sur le sol humide de Novembre.

Il ralentit, ce qui lui permit de remarquer les visages sombres et tendus de ses amis, notamment de Leonardo, qui dès qu'il fut arrivé à hauteur du groupe, l'apostropha :

– Troll des montagnes ! Je peux savoir où t'étais !?

Ladislas recula d'un pas, sonné par le ton agressif de son meilleur ami, qui réduisit la distance entre eux pour le prendre dans ses bras.

– Merlin Ladi, ne me fais plus JAMAIS une peur pareille ! Reprit l'italien en brisant l'étreinte.

– Il s'est pris un sortilège de confusion ? Chuchotta Ladislas, déconcerté par l'attitude de son meilleur ami.

– Je crois que c'est toi qui t'en es pris un, répliqua Yakov d'un air amusé. Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

– Non mais…

– Regarde l'heure qu'il est, le coupa Ava en échangeant un sourire complice avec Yakov.

Ladislas leur adressa un regard torve avant de lever les yeux vers la tour où se trouvait notamment le bureau de la directrice de Koldovstoretz, et où une énorme horloge…

– L'horloge est en panne ? Demanda innocemment Ladislas en haussant les sourcils.

– Non, répondit froidement Leonardo. Il est bien sept heure et demi du soir.

– C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner, remarqua toujours aussi candidement Ladislas.

– Tu as disparu toute la journée.

– C'est-à-dire que… J'ai perdu la notion du temps ? Tenta de se justifier le blond cendré face à son meilleur ami, qui semblait toujours remonté contre lui.

– Toute la journée, répéta le jeune Agazzi, impitoyable.

– Tu ne comprends pas, chuchota Ladislas en prenant son ami par les épaules pour l'entraîner à l'écart, tandis que leurs amis se riaient de lui. J'ai réussi ma transformation ! Souffla-t-il d'une voix surexcitée. Je suis un animagus !

– Et un ami irresponsable, ajouta Leonardo qui ne se déridait pas.

– Leo… Je suis vraiment désolé, je te promets sur ma magie que je n'ai pas pris conscience du temps qui passait.

L'italien haussa un sourcil, le temps d'observer avec attention son meilleur ami qui tint bon face à son regard soupçonneux. Finalement, Leonardo soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et se reconstitua un visage souriant en attirant de nouveau son meilleur ami vers lui.

– Animagus donc ? Demanda-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de Ladislas qui n'osa râler, sachant pertinemment que l'italien lui en voulait encore pour la peur qu'il lui avait faite.

– Oui, je suis devenu un phénix ! Répondit Ladislas en essayant de s'extirper de l'étreinte de Leonardo.

– Logique, nota le basané en hochant la tête, étant donné que la famille Dumbledore a pour blason le phénix. D'ailleurs vous en avez un, non ?

– Grand-père en a un, oui, Fumseck. Et il m'avait dit que je pouvais être un phénix. Mais c'est étrange, poursuivit le blond cendré, pensif, car mes ailes sont complètement noires. Je croyais que les phénix étaient tous de couleur rouge et or...

Leonardo pencha la tête sur le côté :

– Je crois qu'il y a une espèce de phénix un peu particulière… Comme les augureys, mais leur plumage n'est pas noir mais vert. Faudrait que tu fasses des recherches.

Ladislas hocha la tête en lui adressant un remerciement.

– Bon, on rejoint les autres ? Proposa Leonardo en prenant la direction du réfectoire. Son ami acquiesça joyeusement et entreprit sur le chemin de lui décrire en détail son apparence en phénix.

Ils s'installèrent de bonne humeur à la table où étaient déjà assis les autres.

– Réconciliés les amoureux ? Se moqua Yakov, dont le sourire moqueur disparut lorsque Ladislas répliqua espièglement :

– Parce que pour toi, ceux qui se disputent, et se réconcilient, sont tous amoureux ?

– Et donc, tu étais passé où, pour sécher tous tes cours ? Demanda Edwin sans s'occuper de Yakov qui avait avalé de travers et qui depuis s'étranglait.

– Dans la salle de méditation, répondit Ladislas qui avait grimacé en prenant conscience qu'il avait manqué plusieurs cours importants pour lui.

– La question est plutôt, avec qui étais-tu toute la journée, rectifia Alvis en étouffant un rire. Ce fut au tour de Ladislas de s'étrangler.

– Quelque chose à te reprocher ? Insista le blond avec un sourire suggestif.

– Je méditais, s'indigna le jeune Grindelwald, provoquant le rire de l'ensemble de la table.

– Tu méditais ? Répéta en hoquetant Edwin, qui frappa de son poing la table, attirant l'attention des autres élèves sur eux, pour la plus grande honte de Ladislas.

– La question est à présent de savoir sur quoi méditait Ladislas pour l'occuper pendant si longtemps ! S'exclama Yakov. Cette fois-ci, plusieurs élèves d'autres promotions entendirent et lancèrent des œillades à Ladislas, mortifié.

– Je crois que je vais partir m'enterrer avec le peu de dignité qu'il me reste, fit-il théâtralement en se levant, rapidement retenu par un Leonard écroulé de rire.

– Plus sérieusement, fit Ava qui devait avoir un peu pitié de lui, comment as-tu pu autant perdre la notion du temps ? Ça ne t'est jamais arrivé…

– J'ai découvert ma forme d'animagus, annonça fièrement Ladislas, qui sentit une profonde satisfaction en voyant ses amis s'étrangler à leur tour de surprise.

– Ta forme animale tu veux dire ? Le reprit Ava en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne t'es pas transformé, n'est-ce pas ?

Ladislas la regarda avec un large sourire alors que Leonardo lui tapait sur l'épaule.

– Tu devrais lui témoigner plus de confiance ! Je veux dire, c'est un as en métamorphose, ce n'était qu'une question de temps !

– Tu es un animagus ? Répéta Ava, abasourdie, un sourire ravi fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

Ladislas haussa les épaules.

– Ce n'est pas grand-chose, tu sais, commença-t-il avec sérieux avant d'être gentiment frappé par sa voisine.

– Animagus ? A quinze ans ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ! S'exclama la jeune fille dont les yeux brillaient d'excitation. Et alors ? Tu es quoi ?

– Phénix, répondit Ladislas, qui ne put se retenir de sourire.

– Phénix ? Répéta en s'étranglant Yakov. T'es sûr ? Parce que c'est très rare d'avoir comme forme un animal magique.

– T'as vu toute la puissance qu'il a ? Rétorqua Aleksander à la place de Ladislas. C'est tout à fait possible pour lui.

– Et encore, renchérit Leonardo, je pense, d'après sa description, que c'est un phénix noir.

De nouveau, la tablée s'étrangla de surprise, alors que Ladislas fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension. S'il avait déjà entendu parler des augureys, le terme de phénix noir ne lui disait rien du tout.

– Tu en es certain ? Insista Edwin qui avait décalé son assiette pour prendre entre ses mains le visage de Ladislas, comme si l'observer de plus près pourrait lui donner des réponses.

– Pratiquement ! Assura Leonardo. Ladi a dit que son plumage était complètement noir avec quelques reflets rouges. N'est-ce pas là un bon début ?

– Il faudrait étudier la composition de ses larmes, réfléchit Ava.

– Mes larmes ? Articula Ladislas à travers les mains d'Edwin qui lui tournait la tête dans tous les sens.

– Je vous parie dix gallions qu'il ne sait même pas ce que c'est, rit Yakov en frappant à son tour la table.

– Les phénix noirs produisent des larmes qui, au contraire des larmes du phénix ordinaire qui guérissent pratiquement tout, sont l'un des plus puissants poisons au monde, expliqua Ava en levant les yeux au ciel face à l'ignorance de son ami.

– Sympathique, nota Ladislas en arrivant enfin à se dégager d'Edwin.

– Ça doit être ton affiliation à Grindelwald, supposa Aleksander, surprenant la table qui se tut. Quoi ? Reprit-il, les sourcils levés.

– Comment tu sais que Ladislas est affilié à Grindelwald ? Demanda Yakov dont les yeux voyageaient entre Ladislas et Aleksander.

– Il me l'a dit… ? Essaya le blond platine qui semblait amusé par les visages ébahis de ses amis. Vous savez, nous sommes suffisamment proches pour avoir des conversations adultes, n'est-ce pas, Ladi ? Finit-il en se tournant vers le blond cendré.

– Je confirme, répondit Ladislas en esquissant un sourire crispé.

– Wooo, murmura Edwin, je n'aurais jamais osé.

– Merci pour la confiance, se vexa Aleksander dont les yeux ébènes parcoururent la table. Vous pensiez que j'allais le jeter aux détraqueurs ?

– Quelque chose du genre, osa répondre Alvis. Je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je ferais dans ce genre de situation.

Ladislas hocha la tête, et ne put, malgré le sérieux sous-jacent la conversation, s'empêcher de remarquer :

– J'ai noté Alvis. Je ferai passer le mot aux adeptes de Grindelwald de ne pas toucher à ta famille.

Son ami roula des yeux alors qu'Aleksander éclatait de rire. Ladislas s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, partageant l'amusement du blond platine. Même s'il ne comprenait pas toujours son ami russe, il devait admettre qu'il aurait été ridicule de lui cacher son nom. Certes, il devait à présent supporter les regards insistants de l'orphelin, mais au moins n'avait-il plus le désagréable sentiment de lui mentir continuellement.

Mais peut-être était-ce simplement sa joie d'avoir trouvé sa forme animale qui le poussait à plaisanter sur un sujet aussi grave.

* * *

Mordred enjamba le trou causé par l'effondrement d'une dalle non sans montrer son agacement.

– Je croyais que le Manoir serait bientôt rénové, claqua-t-il froidement alors qu'il découvrait une énième salle détériorée par les siècles d'abandon. Le parquet en bois sombre présentait de nombreuses tâches blanches qui s'avéraient être de la moisissure. Levant la tête, Mordred découvrit un plafond percé à certains endroits, laissant une partie de la pièce à l'air libre.

– J'ai dit, rectifia Ragnok en emmenant son client dans une pièce en meilleur état, que l'aile du maître serait bientôt rénovée, et qu'une fois cela fait, vous pourriez vous y installer, au vu de sa taille.

– Alors que le reste du Manoir est décrépi ? Cingla le sorcier en fronçant le nez devant un mur couvert de végétation qui s'était engouffré par une fenêtre cassée.

– Jetez-y un œil, recommanda le gobelin que la dégradation du lieu où il se trouvait ne dérangeait pas.

Mordred pinça les lèvres mais resta silencieux. Ils avancèrent dans la bâtisse en ruine, parcourant de longs couloirs éclairés par les rares chandelles encore accrochées au mur. La plupart des tableaux qu'ils croisèrent avaient été détruits par l'action du temps, et seuls leurs cadres perduraient, tandis que les toiles déchirées flottaient au gré des courants d'air.

En arrivant sur la propriété, Mordred avait pu observer la structure du Manoir plus en longueur. Ce dernier ne possédait qu'un étage mais avait la particularité d'être assez étendu. Le corps principal, en son centre, où se trouvait notamment le hall par lequel était entré Mordred, était envahi par la flore et présentait de nombreuses détériorations. L'aile du maître, vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient, occupait l'ensemble de l'aile droite, rez-de-chaussée et étage compris. Enfin, la partie gauche du Manoir quant à elle était entièrement effondrée, le premier étage n'existait plus et le rez-de-chaussée était enseveli sous les décombres. Sans compter le sous-sol inondé - l'eau entrant par l'aile gauche qui était dépourvue de toiture.

– Nous y voilà, annonça fièrement Ragnok alors qu'ils atteignaient une double porte en bois relativement bien conservée. C'était la première qui tenait debout, nota Mordred en levant les yeux au plafond - le regrettant aussitôt en avisant l'impressionnant réseau de toiles d'araignées qui s'y trouvait.

Le gobelin ouvrit d'un geste théâtral, observant le visage de son client avec attention. Sans doute se doutait-il de l'effet que cela allait avoir sur Mordred. Celui-ci retint son souffle, oubliant la présence du gobelin et le reste du château abandonné.

Le couloir avait été entièrement rénové. La moquette sombre présentait de fins dessins argentés rappelant des motifs celtiques alors que les murs de boiserie étaient élégamment gravés. Des chandeliers en argent massif éclairaient le corridor.

Respirant l'air qui ne comportait aucun relents de renfermé ou de moisissure, Mordred ouvrit la première porte sur sa droite et découvrit un bureau aussi fastueux que celui que possédait le vieux fou à Poudlard. Le parquet venait d'être verni et luisait à la lumière du soleil qui entrait par de larges fenêtres donnant sur la propriété entourant le Manoir. Un massif bureau en chêne sombre se plantait devant l'une d'elle. L'un des murs était entièrement creusé par des petites cavités parfaites pour ranger les parchemins. Un autre présentait une large cheminée dont la devanture était stylistiquement gravée pour dessiner le blason de la famille Gaunt. Une seconde porte donnait sur une pièce attenante, de laquelle Mordred se rapprocha dès qu'il eut fini d'admirer l'étude.

La bibliothèque était dans le même style que le bureau, avec des rayonnages s'élevant jusqu'au plafond et des banquettes en cuir au bord des grandes fenêtres.

– J'ai déplacé les livres chez un spécialiste, expliqua Ragnok. Certains étaient abîmés par la poussière et l'humidité.

Mordred acquiesça et revint dans le couloir principal pour explorer sa nouvelle aile. Comme l'avait dit le banquier, elle était assez grande, comportant, en plus du bureau et de la bibliothèque, un salon personnel, une chambre aux allures de suite tant elle était luxueuse et spacieuse accolé à une salle de bain comme Mordred n'en avait jamais vu. Le couloir s'achevait sur un escalier qui descendait vers le rez-de-chaussée.

– Je n'ai pas tout à fait fini la rénovation, l'arrêta Ragnok alors que Mordred voulait s'y engager. Il y a un second salon, une salle de réunion et deux chambres d'amis.

– Parfait, fit Mordred en ne cachant plus son excitation. S'il avait été dépité par l'état de délabrement du Manoir, il était à présent enthousiasmé par la richesse du lieu. La perspective de ne plus avoir à loger la chambre de l'Allée des Embrumes le fit frissonner alors qu'il revenait sur ses pas, guidé par Ragnok.

– Une fois l'aile du maître achevée, je comptais m'occuper du centre du Manoir. Étant donné les dégâts de l'aile gauche, les travaux pour cette partie dureront longtemps.

– Parfait, répéta Mordred.

Ils redescendirent par l'escalier du hall, dont certaines marches paraissaient incertaines, tant elles étaient lézardées et branlantes. Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, Mordred se retourna et son regard fut attiré par une porte qu'il n'avait pas remarquée à son arrivée. C'était une double porte en pierre cette fois-ci, située à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée.

– Où cette porte conduit-elle ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers le gobelin.

– La salle de bal, mais je ne vous conseillerai pas d'y aller…, répondit mystérieusement le banquier qui ne bougea pas d'un poil lorsque son client se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

Cela avait bien été une salle de bal, reconnut Mordred en esquissant un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce aux dimensions raisonnables. Cependant, cela ressemblait plus à un jardin à présent. La verrière du plafond avait été brisée, permettant l'invasion de ronces, qui occupaient à présent l'ensemble de la salle. Les murs en étaient couverts, les épines déchirants les toiles des larges peintures, et le sol avait pratiquement disparu sous la végétation.

C'est magnifique, pensa Mordred. Il referma la porte qui claqua lugubrement avant de rejoindre le banquier.

– Ne vous occupez pas de cette pièce, ordonna-t-il tandis qu'ils franchissaient la porte d'entrée.

Le gobelin hocha la tête.

– Je crois que nous en avons fini, vous pouvez venir vous installer dans l'aile du maître dès maintenant, si vous le souhaitez.

– M'avez-vous trouvé un elfe de maison ? Demanda Mordred qui se retourna une dernière fois pour observer son Manoir.

– Il ne manque plus que votre signature et vous serez lié à elle, acquiesça Ragnok qui sortit de son manteau un parchemin qu'il tendit à Mordred.

Ce dernier resta silencieux un instant, le temps de lire le document.

– Fidey ?

– Vous pouvez changer son nom si vous le voulez, répondit le gobelin en haussant les épaules.

Mordred secoua la tête et rangea le parchemin dans sa cape. Il salua le banquier avant de transplaner directement dans la chambre qu'il occupait depuis maintenant plus de six mois. Il fit un geste de la baguette pour rassembler ses maigres affaires. En quelques minutes la chambre fut vidée, et il ne resta rien de lui, sinon une petite bourse qu'il donna à la propriétaire.

Il revint au Manoir et entreposa ses bagages dans sa chambre avant de rejoindre le bureau. Il s'assit avec délectation dans le fauteuil qui siégeait derrière le bureau massif. Fermant les yeux, il se surprit à esquisser un sourire satisfait, tant cette journée lui apparaissait enrichissante.

Certes la moitié du Manoir était encore dans un monstrueux état. Mais l'aile qu'il occupait, qui lui appartenait…

… il n'avait jamais habité de lieux aussi riches, et tout était à lui. Et dans quelques instants, il possèderait également un elfe de maison. Ressortant le parchemin de sa cape, il relut le document avant de chercher dans les tiroirs du meuble une plume et de l'encre.

Il hésita un instant quant au nom qu'il devait utiliser, mais opta finalement pour Mordred Elvis Gaunt. Tom Jedusor était derrière lui, et plus jamais il ne n'utiliserait ce nom, d'autant plus qu'il serait dangereux de créer des liens entre ses deux identités. Dès que sa plume traça la dernière lettre et s'éloigna du parchemin, un elfe apparut dans le craquement caractéristique de son espèce.

– Fidey ? Devina Mordred en observant la créature devant ses yeux. Celle-ci était plutôt petite, même pour ceux de sa race. Ses yeux globuleux étaient d'un bleu qui brillait d'excitation.

– Le maître a appelé Fidey, Fidey est venue, répondit-elle avec une ferveur qui troubla un instant Mordred avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

– Fidey, reprit-il, je suis Mordred Gaunt. Nous nous trouvons dans le Manoir familial. Je te conseille de faire attention car une partie de la bâtisse s'est écroulée. La seule chose que tu dois savoir sur moi pour le moment, c'est que je travaille au Ministère. Tu te consacrera entièrement à l'aile que j'occupe et aux courses que je te donnerais à faire à l'occasion.

Fidey effectua une courbette.

– Oui, maître, merci, maître.

– Tu peux visiter les lieux, la congédia Mordred, toujours légèrement surpris par la dévotion qu'il entendait dans la voix de l'elfe. Une fois seul, il s'enfonça dans son siège, ses yeux glissant sur les différents murs de la pièce tandis qu'il ressentait une satisfaction sans nom.

Après être sorti du journal, il lui avait fallu tant de temps pour reprendre ses forces que sa réincarnation en avait été gâchée. D'autant plus que la petite Weasley l'avait fortement contrariée en l'éloignant de Harry Potter. Il aurait tellement voulu lui parler…

Mais lorsque Colin l'avait ramassé, il était trop tard et le Survivant avait disparu.

Mordred soupira en se rappelant sa fureur lorsque le gryffondor lui avait expliqué les raisons de ses peines de cœur.

Devenu Mordred Gaunt, son excitation avait été de courte durée, rapidement gâchée par la place qu'il avait trouvé au Ministère. Son travail était inintéressant et son utilité assez douteuse. En vérité, Mordred se demandait depuis quelques temps s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux pour lui démissionner et trouver un autre moyen de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces d'une personne de pouvoir.

Avec un nouveau soupir, Mordred se leva, dans l'intention de consulter les quelques livres qu'avait laissé Ragnok à la bibliothèque. Son regard glissa sur l'impressionnante cheminée qui prenait une grande partie du mur et de sa main il caressa le blason des Gaunt gravé dans la pierre, souriant avec fierté.

* * *

– A présent, si vous voulez bien répéter avec moi : Aguamenti ! Commanda Flitwick de sa voix fluette.

L'ensemble de ses élèves répéta d'une seule voix l'incantation sans véritable entrain, mais cela sembla contenter le professeur qui poursuivit gaiement :

– Très bien ! Veuillez-vous entraîner à produire un faible jet d'eau. Faible, Monsieur Jordan, faible, je ne cherche pas à enseigner dans une réplique du lac noir.

Selena s'amusa en observant le meilleur ami des frères Weasley se défendre avant de revenir à sa première occupation.

 _Sheshir ?_ Appela-t-elle tout en faisant semblant d'observer ses camarades s'exercer.

 _Votre correspondant n'est pas disponible, veuillez…_

 _Sheshir, tu ne vas pas me fuir indéfiniment_ , le coupa-t-elle avec impatience. Le comportement du félin commençait réellement à l'agacer. Depuis qu'elle l'avait chargé de découvrir ce qui était écrit sur le quatrième parchemin sorti de la Coupe de Feu, Sheshir esquivait le sujet, et s'était mis à éviter sa maîtresse qui se demandait s'il ne valait mieux pas aller directement voir son grand-père.

Le soupir de Sheshir lui parvint mentalement.

 _Je ne te fuyais pas_ , se défendit-il avec mauvaise foi.

 _Et Vati aime les moldus_ , répliqua Selena en levant les yeux au plafond. Cela lui permit de remarquer le professeur de sortilège qui s'avançait vers elle.

– Vous vous en sortez ? Demanda-t-il avec sollicitude.

Selena sourit et appliqua, assez maladroitement le sortilège. Un mince filet d'eau jaillit de sa baguette.

– Très bien ! S'enthousiasma le directeur des serdaigles. Poursuivez, poursuivez, l'encouragea-t-il avant de passer à un autre élève.

 _Et donc ? Que t'as dit Grand-père ?_ S'enquit-elle une fois qu'il se fut assez éloigné.

 _Il n'a rien voulu me dire_ , répondit Sheshir sérieusement. Trop sérieusement, nota Selena.

 _Tu mens_ , observa-t-elle, sans même lui reprocher. Elle voulait simplement savoir ce qu'il y avait sur ce fichu bout de papier.

 _Non, je suis sincère_ , rétorqua le félin gravement.

 _Sheshir, lorsque tu mens, tu n'es plus sarcastique_ , réfuta la jeune fille qui poursuivit en sentant qu'il allait se défendre : _Je le sais depuis que j'ai douze ans._

Il eut un silence, alors que Selena écoutait distraitement les conseils que donnait Flitwick à un autre élève. Son regard glissa ensuite vers Fred et George qui étaient bien trop absorbés dans l'écriture d'un parchemin pour que ce soit les notes sur le sortilège aguamenti.

 _Tu me l'as jamais dit_ , dit finalement Sheshir.

 _Parce que tu mentais plutôt à Skeeny ou à Albus._ Se justifia Selena assez distraitement. _Et lorsque tu me mentais, ça ne m'intéressait pas de savoir pourquoi. Pour ce qui est de ce que t'a dit Grand-père, là, ça m'intéresse._

 _Ça ne te servira à rien de le savoir,_ marmonna Sheshir d'un air boudeur. Peut-être était-il vexé qu'elle ait découvert l'une de ses failles, s'interrogea sa maîtresse avant de poursuivre :

 _Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me le dire ? Tu essaies de me protéger ?_ Tenta-t-elle de comprendre en agitant sa baguette vivement. _C'est un simple stupide parchemin. Il ne va rien m'arriver si tu me dis ce qu'il y a marqué dessus._

 _Tu vas t'inquiéter…_

 _Je m'inquiète déjà_ , rétorqua la jeune fille qui sentait la défense du félin s'effriter.

Il y eut un nouveau silence pendant que le chat réfléchissait.

 _Tu me promets que tu ne le diras pas à Albus ?_ Fit-il finalement.

 _Promis !_

 _Bon_ , dit finalement Sheshir, _le parchemin porte le nom de Harry Potter._

 _Harry Potter ?_ Répéta Selena en laissant apparaître sur son visage l'horreur qu'elle ressentait.

 _Calme-toi, il ne va rien arriver à Ladislas_ , commença le félin, _seulement…_

 _Seulement ?_ Insista la jumelle de Ladislas qui croisa un instant le regard surpris de Fred à qui elle se força à sourire.

 _Le Ministère sait que Harry Potter est en vie, puisque son nom est sorti de la Coupe et qu'elle ne choisit que des vivants. Il est donc possible que les recherches redeviennent actives._

 _Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient le retrouver…_

 _Non, mais ça semblait déranger Albus_ , remarqua Sheshir avant redevenir silencieux. Son esprit s'éloigna de celui de Selena qui tenta pour le reste de l'heure à se concentrer sur le sortilège d'aguamenti. Cependant, ses pensées revenaient sans cesse à ce que venait de lui révéler Sheshir.

Qui donc avait pu mettre le nom Harry Potter dans la Coupe ? Et pour quelles raisons ? Selena doutait que ce fut par simple amusement. Et quelqu'un à qui Harry Potter manquait n'aurait pas tenté de le faire participer au tournoi réputé pour être dangereux… Peut-être était-ce l'homme du Ministère, qui semblait toujours incommode. Un moyen simple pour lui de savoir si Harry Potter était toujours vivant…

Ou alors, poursuivit Selena en se mordillant la lèvre nerveusement, c'était quelqu'un qui aurait réellement voulu voir Harry Potter au tournoi, même s'il n'avait pas l'âge requis. Quelqu'un qui ne souhaitait pas qu'il arrive de bonnes choses à Harry Potter.

La sonnerie marqua la fin de ses réflexions sinistres. L'étudiante de Beauxbâtons rangea rapidement ses affaires et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où elle rejoignit le groupe de serpentards pour déjeuner. C'est avec plaisir qu'elle abandonna son état tourmenté, chose facile lorsqu'on était à côté de Blaise.

– Maugrey est complètement déjanté, soufflait-il en lançant des regards à son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, comme si ce dernier pouvait l'entendre depuis la table des professeurs. Je veux dire… Un cours sur les sortilèges impardonnables ! Avec un aperçu de chacun en réel !

– Vous avez vu la tête de Longdubat ? Observa Pansy en secouant ses cheveux bruns. Il était terrifié…

– Il y a de quoi ! S'étrangla Blaise. Il était à juste à côté d'une araignée torturée !

– Il est spécial, accorda Theodore en sortant de son silence habituel. Mais au moins, ces cours vont nous servir. Je pense que c'est un atout de savoir résister au sortilège de l'Imperium.

Chacun approuva, à l'exception notable de Gregory bien trop occupé à décortiquer son morceau de poulet.

– Et toi, tu as eu quoi ? Demanda Daphnée en tournant ses yeux vers Selena.

– Sortilège, répondit celle-ci. On s'est exercé au sortilège d'aguamenti. Lee Jordan aurait bien voulu inonder la salle, je crois, s'amusa-t-elle.

– C'est bien le seul gryffondor que je supporte, nota Daphnée en esquissant à son tour un sourire. Sauf lorsqu'il commente des matchs avec serpentards ou gryffondors, se renfrogna-t-elle immédiatement.

– C'est justement là qu'il est le plus amusant ! Protesta Blaise qui se pencha vers Selena pour lui glisser : Il est tellement partial que MacGo l'engueule toutes les deux minutes !

– Plus partial que Snape ? Interrogea Selena en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

– Tu ne peux pas comparer, répondit Draco en poursuivant avec sa voix traînante : Snape montre son mépris pour les gryffondor avec subtilité, alors que Jordan…

– C'est vrai qu'enlever des points pour emprunter un escalier trop bruyant, c'est subtil, se moqua Selena.

– Tu n'as jamais entendu un match commenté par Jordan, fit Daphnée en roulant des yeux avant d'imiter grossièrement le gryffondor : Et Angelina rattrape le souaffle… Quel talent ! Je vous ai déjà dit que… Mais Professeur !

– Jordan, si vous continuez, je vous enlèverai des points ! La coupa Blaise qui prit une voix assez convaincante de MacGonagal.

– Mais c'est votre maison ! Répliqua Daphnée qui finit par lâcher un rire clair en croisant le regard faussement outragé de Blaise.

– C'est vraiment ainsi ? Demanda Selena à Theodore qui hocha la tête.

– Et encore, c'était pire il y a trois ans, lorsque Saint Potter venait d'arriver dans l'équipe, renchérit Draco en secouant la tête.

– Saint Potter ? Releva la jeune Grindelwald en s'amusant de la réaction de Ladislas s'il savait comment Draco l'appelait.

– Non, non, non, gémit Blaise. Pas ce sujet, je vous en supplie. Repartons sur le quidditch !

Et pour ôter toute envie à son ami blond de répondre à Selena, il embraya sur la finale de la Coupe de Quidditch.

– C'était très impressionnant, accorda Pansy après avoir laissé Blaise parler sans interruption pendant une minute.

– Ladi a surtout parlé de Krum et des poursuiveurs irlandais, répondit Selena.

– Krum, soupira Blaise. Je suis prêt à parier sur lui pour le Tournoi.

– Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est doué pour attraper un vif d'or qu'il gagnera le Tournoi, remarqua Théodore, rapidement approuvé par Pansy.

– Tant que ce n'est pas Diggory, soupira Daphnée, qui n'avait toujours pas digéré la victoire du poufsouffle.

– Tu ne supportes pas Poudlard ? S'étonna Selena.

– Et toi ? Tu es pour Beauxbâtons ? Répliqua la jeune fille avec un sourire mutin, s'attirant un regard maussade de l'étudiante de Beauxbâtons. Cette dernière leva les mains en signe de résignation. La conversation tourna pour le reste du repas autour du Tournoi, chacun évoquant les multiples possibilités des tâches que devraient accomplir les champions.

En se levant pour se rendre à son cours de potion, Selena chercha du regard son grand-père qu'elle trouva en grande discussion avec l'homme du Ministère, Barty Croupton. Cela réveilla en elle la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Sheshir, et avec, ses peurs pour Ladislas. Elle se promit d'aller directement voir son grand-père pour lui en parler.

* * *

Et nous y voilà ! Ladi animagus ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Désenchanté par sa forme animale ? J'en avais parlé dans le chapitre avec tom... lorsqu'il s'achète sa baguette magique.

Autre point, l'elfe de Tom, justement ! (Ou Mordred). Fidey. Cela n'a pas fait tilt chez mes betas (que je salue...) mais le nom vient de fidélité. Voilà la petite histoire...

Et... c'est tout (?). Donc on se revoit normalement dans deux semaines pour un nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous penser de ce chapitre, notamment donc de l'animagus de Ladi (qu'il a grandit ce garçon...).

Et...ma foi, bonne rentrée !


	34. Retrouvailles

Note d'une bêta : Qu'attendez-vous ? Que cherchez-vous ? Pensez-vous avoir déjà trouvé le bonheur... dans _cette_ fiction ? Je suis ravie de pouvoir vous annoncer que vous avez tort. Vous n'avez rien vu, ou, du moins, presque rien, des indices très certainement, mais que valent-ils sans que les bonnes hypothèses ne soient formulées ? Farfelues, c'est ce qu'elles sont la plupart du temps (je parle bien de toi, Rin, il y n'y pas de doute à avoir)...

Après une longue réflexion, une illumination a foudroyé notre chère auteure, et rien n'annonce pour l'instant les évènements à venir dans le futur de cette histoire. Si vos théories sont tordus, ses idées le sont tout autant. Pleurer, rire, douter, théoriser, et surtout, détester l'autrice, il faudra bien en passer par là, car ce qui vous attends est bien au-dessus de toutes vos prévisions...

Cette fiction est loin de d'être fini et je souhaite de tout coeur que vous serez bien accroché, car le voyage n'a fait qu'être amorcé et s'annonce pleins de chamboulements, de sourires et de larmes.

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : Retrouvailles**

* * *

La pluie s'intensifiait lorsque Ladislas s'engouffra dans le parcours de la vallée. Le jeune Grindelwald sentit son coeur s'accélérer alors que ses ailes déployés frôlaient les parois de la crevasse. Un instant plus tard, Levi le rejoignit en poussant un joyeux cri. S'engagea entre eux une course que l'aigle gagna, sans que cela ne surprenne Ladislas, pas encore aussi à l'aise que Levi dans les airs.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait effectué sa première métamorphose sous sa forme animagus, et même en ayant passé des dizaines d'heures à voler en compagnie de son aigle, il découvrait encore des possibilités de son nouveau corps.

Le matin comme le soir, il volait, profitant du sentiment de liberté dont il jouissait lorsque ses ailes s'étendaient, guidées par le vent. Quand il avait cours de vol avec Primakov, il restait parfois deux heures après la fin du cours, goûtant l'air de la nuit.

Ses amis avaient bien remarqué ses absences mais ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur, comprenant parfaitement quel sentiment devait l'animer. Il avait bien évidemment écrit à Selena pour lui apprendre sa forme animale. Sans doute penserait-elle comme lui qu'il tenait le phénix de la famille Dumbledore, et l'espèce dite « noire » de son affiliation à Grindelwald.

Il avait également contacté mentalement Zoran, même si leur éloignement rendait leur lien ténu. Le jeune Casistos s'était émerveillé devant la nouvelle apparence de son ami, et avait même partagé mentalement un vol avec lui. Cela lui avait permis de prendre de ses nouvelles, et il avait été ravi de savoir qu'avec l'aide de son grand-père il progressait en magie, et que la question de l'envoyer dans une école de sorcellerie l'année prochaine se posait. Sans doute ne serait-il pas pris à Koldovstoretz puisque son niveau en connaissance et en pratique était bien en dessous de ce que demandait l'école, mais il pourrait toujours aller à Durmstrang ou à Poudlard – Ladislas préférant secrètement l'école tenue par son grand-père.

Une bourrasque le déporta brusquement, le ramenant au présent. Ses yeux aux éclats dorés cherchèrent un instant Levi, qui était ravi de pouvoir partager ses vols avec son maître. Lorsqu'il le trouva, à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus de lui, Ladislas battit des ailes pour arriver à son niveau et échangea un regard avec lui, avant qu'ils ne tombent tous les deux en piqué vers la rivière qui coulait le long de la vallée.

Il avait remarqué que la façon de voler d'un phénix était diamétralement différente d'un vol sur balai. Sur ce dernier, c'était les jambes qui avaient le rôle primordial d'orienter sa trajectoire, alors qu'un oiseau comptait davantage sur ses ailes, qu'il pouvait étendre et plier à sa guise, en fonction de la vitesse qu'il voulait atteindre.

Si le quidditch avait dû l'aider à ne pas appréhender ses premiers vols en tant que phénix, il se demandait à présent si sa manière de voler sur un balai n'allait pas changer. Déjà, il lui était arrivé à deux reprises de se prendre un savon de la part de Primakov pour avoir tenté une figure qui, sous sa forme de phénix aurait été parfaitement effectuée, mais qu'il avait lamentablement échoué sur son balai.

Il comprenait mieux le fonctionnement du vent, et comment le mettre à profit pour gagner de la vitesse, ou au contraire ralentir. S'il avait toujours eu un vol fluide, il avait gagné en aisance, comme lui avait fait remarquer la veille un Aleksander impressionné, à la fin du cours de vol.

Baissant la tête pour observer son reflet dans l'eau de la rivière, le jeune Grindelwald laissa échapper un chant mélodieux.

Il adorait sa forme d'animagus. La sensation grisante de liberté, le contact de l'air s'infiltrant entre ses plumes, ses ailes sombres vibrant au gré du vent, ses yeux rouge sang au regard perçant et ses serres acérées, tout cela l'enivrait au point qu'il ne songe pendant la journée qu'à son prochain vol.

Bientôt il aperçut la tour de l'Internat qu'il avait quitté une heure auparavant, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Levi le salua d'un cri avant de s'éloigner vers d'autres montagnes, tandis que Ladislas amorçait une descente vers le bâtiment.

S'engouffrant dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Leonardo par la fenêtre, il reprit aussitôt forme humaine pour rapidement mettre son uniforme.

– On a quoi ? Demanda-t-il en attrapant son sac de cours.

– Histoire de la magie et alchimie, répondit l'italien d'une voix ensommeillée depuis son lit qu'il n'avait pas encore quitté.

– Alchimie, répéta Ladislas en réfléchissant, donc j'ai duel.

Il acheva de préparer ses affaires de classe avant de passer à la salle de bain. Il revint dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, sautillant presque d'excitation. Ses vols le mettaient dans un état d'enthousiasme dans lequel il ne pouvait rester en place.

– Tu vas être en retard, chantonna-t-il à l'adresse de son meilleur ami qui grogna mais finit par s'extirper de son lit. D'humeur charitable, Ladislas lui prépara son sac alors que son ami enfilait laborieusement son uniforme.

– Vivement les vacances, marmonna l'italien alors qu'ils quittaient leur chambre pour prendre le chemin du réfectoire.

– J'attends que ça, approuva Ladislas dont le visage fut barré par un large sourire. Le premier week-end à Poudlard, après, une semaine à Kastell Moros, et enfin, une semaine chez toi ! Enuméra-t-il en achevant sa liste par une accolade à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire fatigué.

– C'est bien que tu viennes, acquiesça-t-il alors qu'ils s'installaient à leur table habituelle, où étaient déjà assis Alvis et Edwin. Ladislas adressa un sourire étincelant à son meilleur ami avant de s'engager dans la conversation qu'avaient leurs deux amis. Aleksander, Yakov et Ava les rejoignirent et bientôt ils se rendirent tous dans la salle d'histoire de la magie où les attendait Boris Ozerov.

La matinée s'écoula lentement, Ladislas ne rêvant qu'à sortir pour déployer ses ailes.

Enfin, il reçut à l'heure du déjeuner une lettre de Selena qui le sortit de sa constante rêverie.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? S'enquit Leonardo avec curiosité.

– Elle me félicite pour ma forme animale, résuma Ladislas en parcourant rapidement les parchemins noircis par l'écriture élégante de sa sœur. Ah, elle parle du tournoi ! S'exclama-t-il en lisant plus attentivement le paragraphe.

Ses amis se redressèrent, tous intéressés par l'événement historique qui se déroulait à Poudlard.

– Krum pour Durmstrang, commença Ladislas en secouant la tête, peu étonné. Fleur Delacour pour Beauxbâtons et Cedric Diggory pour Poudlard.

– Krum va sans doute gagner ! S'enthousiasma Leonardo.

– Si les trois épreuves sont des matchs de Quidditch, oui, mais sinon, il a autant de chance que les deux autres, rétorqua Ava. Quand a lieu la première tâche ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

– Dans deux semaines, répondit distraitement Ladislas dont les sourcils s'étaient froncés par ce que lui rapportait sa sœur. Il n'entendit rapidement plus la conversation qui avait lieu à côté de lui, son attention portée sur la lettre de Selena.

Ainsi, quelqu'un avait mis son ancien nom dans la Coupe de Feu ? Et celle-ci l'avait choisie comme quatrième champion ? Son cœur connut un violent sursaut, alors que les temps passés à Poudlard se rappelaient à lui. Que ferait-il s'il devait vraiment participer ? Même si Selena lui disait le contraire, ce n'était pas un hasard si son nom était sorti.

Quelqu'un voulait le rencontrer.

Et ce n'était sans doute pas un ami, pour l'avoir inscrit à un tournoi connu pour être mortel, comprit-il en blêmissant. Il chercha dans sa mémoire qui pourrait lui en vouloir, et ne trouva que deux personnes susceptibles de jouer un si mauvais tour – Malfoy n'avait pas pu dépasser la limite d'âge autour de la coupe.

En revanche, Snape le détestait tellement qu'il avait très bien pu glisser son nom. Ou sinon… il restait Voldemort. Après tout, il avait trouvé un moyen de retrouver son corps - ce qui devait être bien plus confortable que l'arrière du crâne de Quirrell. En revanche, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu entrer à Poudlard sans que son grand-père ne s'en aperçoive.

– Ladislas, je sais que tu ne penses qu'à ton prochain vol, mais avant, nous avons runes ! L'interrompit dans ses pensées Ava d'une voix joyeuse alors que l'ensemble de ses amis se levaient.

Le jeune Grindelwald secoua la tête dans l'espoir de quitter ses pensées, et suivit ses amis vers la salle de classe. Cependant il resta distrait toute l'après-midi, cherchant quels moyens Voldemort avait pu utiliser pour mettre son nom dans la Coupe. Peut-être avait-il ensorcelé un élève, comme il l'avait fait pour Ginny et Colin. Ou alors, était-ce un professeur, comme Quirrell ?

La question le travailla encore dans la soirée, jusqu'à ce que son vol nocturne lui fasse oublier toute pensée. Il retrouva Levi qui lui fit découvrir des environs de l'école qu'il n'avait jamais survolé pendant les cours de Primakov, et contempla le coucher de soleil avant de rentrer, épuisé, pour se coucher.

Evidemment, se levant à l'aurore pour se coucher à minuit passé l'exténuait, mais comme les vacances approchaient à grand pas, il continuait ce rythme, utilisant les quelques heures libres qu'il avait à somnoler tandis que ses amis étudiaient. Après tout, il aurait deux semaines pour se reposer entre ses vols…

* * *

Remus but d'une traite sa bière-au-beurre avant de quitter le Chaudron Baveur avec un salut pour Tom, le barman. Il se rendit dans l'arrière-cour de l'auberge pour rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse. A cet instant, le loup-garou hésita, se demandant où il pourrait bien dénicher Mondingus Fletcher dans la foule, moins dense que pendant les vacances mais toutefois conséquence.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il le cherchait dans différents endroits de la capitale, et sachant combien était impatient son employeur, il commençait à craindre une missive du chef de la famille Agazzi lui demandant de rendre des comptes.

Son regard se tourna vers l'Allée des Embrumes. Nul doute que s'il devait se mettre à vendre de la poudre de fée, il n'oserait pas rester sur le Chemin de Traverse et préfèrerait la tranquillité de la sombre allée. D'ailleurs n'était-elle connue pour vendre tout ce qui était illégal ?

Le lycanthrope soupira avant de s'engager dans l'Allée.

Rien n'avait changé, remarqua-t-il, se rappelant le temps où il n'avait les moyens d'acheter la potion tue-loup qu'à un apothicaire douteux mais abordable dans ses prix. Les pavés crasseux étaient rendus glissant par la pluie qui n'avait cessé de tomber depuis trois jours, tandis que l'eau dégoulinante depuis les toits lessivait les briques des murs noircis par le temps et la poussière.

Une sorcière au sourire édentée lui proposa ses services qu'il dut décliner assez fermement pour se débarrasser d'elle. Elle finit par l'insulter et lui cracher au visage avant de s'éloigner d'une démarche incertaine.

– Et ben, elle t'a pas loupé ! S'exclama quelqu'un à son côté.

Remus tourna la tête, tout en s'essuyant du mieux qu'il put, et reconnut sans peine son ancien camarade de l'ordre du phénix, appuyé nonchalamment sur un mur. Celui-ci pencha la tête en se grattant le menton pensivement.

– J'te connais, non ?

Il pâlit soudainement et tituba sur le côté, cherchant un endroit pour s'enfuir.

– Je t'ai vendu quelque chose, c'est ça ? Balbutia-t-il tandis que ses mains parcouraient derrière son dos le mur, à la recherche d'une porte que Remus distingua à travers la pénombre à deux mètres de la position de l'escroc.

– Non, répondit finalement l'ancien professeur de Poudlard.

Cela sembla rassurer Fletcher qui cessa de s'agiter.

– Mais tu voudrais ? Devina-t-il en esquissant un sourire vendeur, passant d'un état apeuré à celui de confiance en un instant. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut… J'ai même de…

– La poudre de fée, je sais, acheva sèchement Remus, intérieurement attristé de voir ce qu'était devenu son ancien camarade de combat. Ce dernier poussa une exclamation ravie, ses yeux s'illuminant.

– Exactement ! Je ne sais pas d'où tu tiens cet info, mais tu as raison ! S'enthousiasma-t-il en fouillant dans sa longue cape une petite bourse qu'il brandit devant le nez de Remus. Tu vas voir, c'est de la qualité de grand alchimiste !

– Je tiens cette information de Mario Agazzi, coupa le loup-garou qui s'avança pour agripper le bras de Fletcher. Ce dernier blêmit comme s'il se trouvait face à la mort et tenta de se dégager de la poigne de Remus, mais ce dernier ne lâcha pas, sortant de l'autre main sa baguette qu'il plaça sous la gorge Mondingus qui couina avant de se figer.

– Tu sais pourquoi il m'envoie, énonça Remus en lâchant son bras pour fouiller dans sa poche la missive que lui avait remis Mario. Il lut, son regard voyageant entre le parchemin de Fletcher qu'il savait rapide pour s'enfuir. Tu lui dois 146 gallions et 3 mornilles, résuma-t-il en repliant la lettre.

– Ne me fais pas de mal, pitié, le supplia Mondingus en tombant à genoux.

– Tu as le choix, payer, ou rendre la marchandise correspondant à cette somme, poursuivit le lycanthrope en relevant prestement l'escroc qui se recroquevilla.

– Et si je n'ai pas l'argent, ni la marchandise ? Gémit-il en lançant un regard embué destiné à faire pitié.

Remus ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il n'avait pas eu de grandes conversations avec Mondingus pendant la guerre, mais le voir ainsi l'adoucit. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois où Albus l'avait amené au QG de l'ordre. Il avait déjà, à cette époque, l'habitude de s'attirer les problèmes.

– Lorsqu'on vend pour la famille Agazzi, on ne… Commença-t-il d'un ton indigné - car il était indigné de l'audace de Mondingus.

Il s'arrêta et fit un bond pour tenter de rattraper l'escroc qui avait profité de sa demi-seconde d'inattention pour s'enfuir. Seulement, Remus ne connaissant pas les ruelles du quartier, il perdit rapidement la trace de l'autre, se retrouvant seul, trempé par la pluie.

Se blâmant pour sa distraction, le loup-garou se réfugia sous un porche. Il scruta le visage des rares sorciers qui passèrent devant lui l'heure d'après, mais aucun d'eux ne correspondait à celui de Mondingus.

– Evidemment, il s'est sauvé ! Jura à voix basse Remus, qui craignait à présent la réaction de Mario lorsque ce dernier saurait qu'il lui avait filé entre les doigts. Le chef de la famille italienne serait furieux. Peut-être même irait-il jusqu'à le renvoyer ? S'imagina Remus avec frayeur. Il n'aimait certainement pas son travail, mais au moins, il vivait décemment et renflouait peu à peu son compte…

Son compte ! Se ranima le lycanthrope dont les yeux se rallumèrent d'espoir. Il devait bien avoir 140 gallions, qu'il donnerait volontiers à Mario en lui avouant son erreur. Ce dernier accepterait l'argent – n'en avait-il pas besoin ? – et le garderait à son service.

Laissant s'échapper un soupir de soulagement, Remus quitta son abri et repartit sous la pluie en direction du Chemin de Traverse dont il s'était éloigné pendant la poursuite de Mondingus. Il était sincèrement soulagé de l'alternative qu'il avait trouvée. L'année passée à Poudlard lui avait réappris les plaisirs d'une vie stable qu'il avait perdu lorsque Severus avait révélé sa nature de lycanthrope. Au service des Agazzi, il bénéficiait d'une chambre et d'un salaire décent, couplés d'un travail que les pleines lunes ne gênaient pas.

Son travail le rebutait, mais au moins profitait-il d'un confort que sa nature de loup-garou lui avait retiré dès son plus jeune âge.

Il se dirigeait à l'aveuglette, cherchant la clameur du Chemin de Traverse lorsque son attention s'arrêta sur un chien errant, fouillant dans une poubelle éventrée de quoi se nourrir. Il l'aurait sans doute ignoré si son pelage sombre ne lui rappelait pas celui de son ami. Il s'approcha silencieusement pour ne pas être effrayer l'animal, et l'observa minutieusement.

Il finit par se rendre à l'évidence : Ce chien ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Sirius.

– Patmol ? Lâcha-t-il d'un murmure, sans vraiment y croire. Peut-être Mondingus lui avait jeté un sortilège de confusion et qu'il se retrouvait à parler avec un chien errant banal.

Seulement, le chien sortit la tête de la poubelle, et croisa le regard de Remus qui dut s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas tomber. Il n'oublierait jamais les yeux argentés de Sirius, et ceux du chien… Ceux du chien était exactement identiques, et brillaient d'une intelligence mêlée à de l'émotion que n'aurait jamais pu exprimer un simple animal.

Le chien jappa bruyamment avant de sauter littéralement sur Remus qui le rattrapa tant bien que mal, sans se soucier de la puanteur du canidé.

– C'est toi ? Souffla-t-il en inspectant avec davantage d'attention le chien qui remua la queue en réponse.

Le loup-garou hoqueta tandis qu'un sanglot remontait le long de sa gorge. Mondingus et l'argent des Agazzi furent vite oublié, alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans la fourrure humide de son ami.

– Merlin, c'est vraiment toi, répéta-t-il d'une voix brisée par l'émotion. Patmol jappa de nouveau tout en sautant à terre, avant de prendre une ruelle plus étroite encore que les autres. Remus le suivit, les jambes flageolantes. Le ruelle se poursuivait sur une dizaine de mètres avant de déboucher sur une avenue moldue dont les passants ne prêtèrent aucune attention à leur soudaine apparition.

Patmol guida ensuite son ami à travers la capitale anglaise jusqu'à trouver une place déserte. Là il se retransforma, laissant à Remus le loisir de l'observer.

Sirius avait maigri, constata-t-il au premier regard. Ses muscles d'auror avaient fondu pour reprendre la stature qu'il avait à l'adolescence. Quoique, lorsqu'il avait quinze ans, il n'avait pas une silhouette aussi frêle. Son regard, bien que brillant d'excitation, avait changé, et ses douze années passées à Azkaban hantaient ses orbes grises, laissant un fantôme dans ses yeux.

Penser à Azkaban ramena Remus à la réalité.

Il s'écarta de son ami, reprenant une attitude défensive. Sirius sembla blessé par le regard qu'il croisa, mais ne fit aucune remarque.

– Pourquoi… pourquoi…, balbutia le loup garou d'une voix rauque, qui, même s'il savait l'horreur qu'avait commis Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver le désir de l'étreindre, pour au moins, avoir la certitude qu'il était bien là, à ses côtés.

– Je ne l'ai pas fait, le coupa Sirius d'une voix ferme, sa main tremblant de rage. Je ne l'ai pas fait, répéta-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Remus. Ce dernier hésita, tant ce regard semblait sincère. Comment Sirius aurait-il pu tuer son meilleur ami ? C'était une question qui le hantait depuis si longtemps qu'elle était gravée dans son esprit.

Les différents articles de la Gazette du Sorcier lui revinrent, comme s'il les avaient lu la veille. Après qu'Harry soit devenu officiellement le survivant, des dizaines d'articles sur la mort de ses parents étaient sortis, et Remus, voulant comprendre, les avait tous lu, même si chaque mot lui arrachait le coeur.

Sirius Black, un mangemort à la botte de Voldemort, chose qui collait parfaitement avec sa famille aux idées extrémistes.

Il n'y avait jamais cru. Rien ne collait, et pourtant, les faits étaient là. Mais à présent, le regard argenté de Sirius le fixait, avec une sincérité qui valait tous les véritaserums du monde. Il le crut, comme s'il l'avait toujours su.

– Alors… qui ? Murmura-t-il, en esquissant un pas vers son ami dont le visage fut animé par une haine profonde, qui effraya un instant Remus par son intensité.

– Pettigrow, cracha Sirius, c'est lui qui était le gardien du secret, et qui est allé rapporter l'emplacement de la maison à son maître le soir même.

– Peter ? Répéta Remus, frappé de plein fouet par la trahison de son ancien ami. Il chancela, perdu dans ses souvenirs vieux de treize ans. C'est pour ça que tu l'as… comprit-il en levant les yeux vers l'ancien détenu, qui éclata d'un rire glaçant.

– Je l'ai pas tué non plus ! S'écria-t-il, le visage crispé dans une grimace à la fois hilare et désespérée. Il s'est transformé et a disparu dans la nature, mais je ne l'ai pas tué. Je n'ai pas eu le temps…

Ses épaules se soulevèrent par soubresaut alors qu'il baissait la tête. Ce faisant, ses longs cheveux sales cachèrent son visage, et à cet instant, il ressemblait beaucoup à Severus, songea Remus, qui s'avança vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il s'aperçut alors que son ami sanglotait.

– Je n'ai pas eu le temps… Je n'ai pas vengé James ! Que dirait-il si…

– James ne t'en veux certainement pas, le coupa Remus en passant une main dans la chevelure grasse de l'ancien auror. Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Tu n'y es pour rien…, répéta-t-il d'une voix douce à l'oreille de Sirius dont les pleurs se calmèrent. Il était brisé, comprit Remus qui sentit la terre s'écrouler sous ses pieds.

James mort, Peter disparu après les avoir trahis, et maintenant Sirius dans cet état… Il était loin le temps insouciant des maraudeurs.

Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment, pendant lequel Sirius s'endormit littéralement sur l'épaule du loup-garou, sans doute épuisé, alors que Remus réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider son ami. Il finit par réveiller Sirius, dont le regard hagard le glaça.

– Pourrais-tu te retransformer en Patmol ? Demanda-t-il en gardant une voix calme et douce. Il faut que j'aille à Gringotts. Après, je t'emmènerai là où l'habite….

Sirius obtempéra, et le suivit dans la banque des gobelins sous sa forme canine. Comme l'avait prévu Remus, il avait la somme que devait Mondingus aux Agazzi, ce qui le rassura. A présent qu'il avait à sa charge Sirius, il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre son emploi.

Il emmena ensuite Sirius dans une boutique de la SNCF où il demanda un billet pour Rome. Il sentit le regard interrogateur de son ami, qui aboya lorsqu'il resta silencieux.

– J'habite à l'hôtel des trois frères, murmura Remus alors qu'ils entraient dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Il jeta un regard au fantôme de la boutique, qui heureusement, ne l'entendit pas parler seul, ou du moins, à son chien.

Sirius aboya de nouveau, avant de pousser un long grognement, que Remus interpréta sans mal.

– Tu vas devoir t'y faire, souffla-t-il alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans un jaillissement de flammes indolores.

Le soleil était sur le point de disparaître du ciel lorsqu'ils arpentèrent les rues de la capitale italienne. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la devanture à l'architecture romaine de l'hôtel Agazzi. Remus entra en saluant Christina qui jeta un regard curieux vers le chien crasseux qui suivait le lycanthrope.

– Viens, fit Remus en traversant la cour intérieure pour se rendre dans le bâtiment privé, où se trouvait le bureau de Mario. Patmol aboya et le suivit à la trace tout en observant le bâtiment, avec peut-être trop d'attention pour un simple chien.

Remus s'approcha de la porte du bureau, intérieurement soulagé de ne pas entendre d'hurlements s'en échapper. Toquant doucement, il fit signe à Patmol de rester sur le pas de la porte, avant d'entrer.

– Ah, Lupin ! S'exclama Mario, qui semblait de bonne humeur. Il se leva pour l'accueillir en lui adressant un sourire éblouissant. Comment vont tes affaires ? Tu as trouvé Mondingus ?

Remus ne parvint pas à cacher une grimace et commença lentement :

– Je l'ai trouvé, mais… il s'est échappé, avoua-t-il en inclinant la tête avec gêne.

– Il est assez fort pour ça, nota Mario, assez distraitement, ce qui interloqua Remus qui s'était attendu à un excès de colère et non une simple remarque.

– Comme… c'est moi qui ai failli à ma mission, je pensais vous donner la somme qu'il vous doit, poursuivit-il finalement en sortant de sa poche la bourse qui contenait les 146 gallions. Il la posa sur le bureau avant de reculer de quelques pas, toujours aussi mal à l'aise dans ce bureau.

Mario l'observa un long moment, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

– Lupin…, finit-il par dire, alors que Remus sentait son cœur accélérer, j'ai bien fait de vous engager ! Poursuivit-il en éclatant de rire. Il lui donna une claque dans le dos, qui se devait amicale. Très bien, très bien ! Si tous mes employés avaient votre sens de l'honneur et de la responsabilité… à commencer par mon frère, finit-il par un soupir. Il se perdit dans ses pensées avant de glisser son regard vers la porte ouverte, devant laquelle se tenait Patmol.

– C'est un Sinistros ? S'extasia-t-il en s'approchant de Sirius qui grogna et vint se réfugier derrière Remus.

– Heu…

– C'est tellement rare ! J'en ai déjà vu un, il y a bien longtemps, mais pas d'aussi près… Il vous a adopté ! S'amusa l'italien en gardant une prudente distance entre lui et Patmol.

– Justement, je me demandais s'il était possible de le garder, même à l'hôtel, glissa Remus en toussant d'embarras.

– Mais bien sûr ! S'exclama Mario en reprenant son siège. Vous avez assez de place dans votre chambre ? Et demandez au cuisinier tout ce que vous voulez pour… Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

– Patmol.

– Quel nom ! Remarqua l'italien, qui lança un étrange regard au chien. C'est anglais ? Demanda-t-il, sans pouvoir masquer son ennui face à un nom vulgaire.

Remus hocha la tête et recula vers la sortie du bureau, ne souhaitant pas recevoir d'autres questions. Il referma la porte avec hâte, soulagé de ne pas rester plus longtemps en compagnie du chef de la famille Agazzi, toujours aussi inquiétant.

Il tourna ses yeux vers Patmol qui le regardait avec désapprobation.

– Je vais te montrer notre chambre, l'entraina-t-il dans les escaliers du bâtiment principal vers le dernier étage qui était utilisé par les employés. Il fit entrer Patmol dans sa chambre avant de refermer précautionneusement la porte derrière lui. Aussitôt, Sirius se retransforma.

– Tu travailles pour les Agazzi ? Attaqua-t-il directement, tout en observant la minuscule chambre qu'occupait Remus.

– Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, répondit-il. Plus personne n'embauche de loups-garous. Et puis…

– Ce sont des… des, s'étrangla Sirius, qui s'assit finalement sur le lit. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la photo des maraudeurs posée sur le table de nuit. Sa main devint tremblante alors qu'il la rapprochait. Remus s'assit à ses côtés et reposa la photo pour prendre dans ses bras son ami, de nouveau en larmes.

– Je vais m'occuper de toi, murmura-t-il en fermant douloureusement les yeux.

* * *

Le calme tranquille du salon fut brisé par le craquement du parquet, bien vite suivi d'un abominable sifflement.

– Tu as réveillé Nagini, nota d'une voix aussi aigüe que désagréable.

– Pardon, maître, bégaya misérablement Peter, celui qui avait troublé le silence en entrant dans la pièce, mais j'ai reçu une lettre de Junior. J'ai pensé que…

– Donne-la moi, ordonna la voix, sans plus écouter son serviteur qui se recroquevilla en s'approchant d'un large fauteuil d'où dépassait un bras anormalement squelettique. Une main blanchâtre, semblable à celle d'un enfant, attrapa le parchemin qu'on lui tendait craintivement, dans un silence religieux.

– Il n'écrit pas beaucoup, peut-être qu'il n'est pas fidèle, marmonna Peter dans un reniflement qui déforma l'espace d'un instant son visage dans une grimace de pure jalousie.

– Il est bien plus fidèle que toi ! Rétorqua la voix, avec brusquerie. Je préfère qu'il écrive peu, Maugrey n'a personne à qui écrire. Si le vieux fou commence à se douter de quelque chose…

La phrase resta en suspens, tandis que la lecture reprenait. Un énorme serpent jaillit hors du fauteuil pour se rapprocher de la cheminée où un pauvre feu brûlait dans un crachotement indistinct. Peter lâcha un soupir de soulagement et profita de l'éloignement du reptile pour se rapprocher du fauteuil.

– Peter, que dirais-tu si je t'apprenais que Harry Potter est en vie ? Demanda d'une voix joyeuse, mais qui n'augurait rien de bon Lord Voldemort en repliant la lettre.

– Harry Potter, maître ? Répéta Peter, déconcerté.

– Junior a mis son nom dans la Coupe de Feu, et il en est ressorti. Ce qui signifie que même disparu et introuvable, Harry Potter est vivant.

– Mais… vous ne comptez pas...

– Bien sûr que non ! Le coupa le mage noir avec une impatience à peine contenue. Harry Potter peut se trouver à n'importe où. Toutefois… Lorsque j'aurai regagné mon corps, je le chercherai, et je le tuerai.

Il ponctua sa phrase par un rire glaçant qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Peter s'inclina avant de se retirer, plus que soulagé de quitter l'atmosphère étouffante du salon du Manoir Riddle.

En vérité, Peter regrettait ce choix stupide qui l'avait fait retrouvé son maître en Albanie. A ce moment, il était terrifié à l'idée que Sirius le retrouve, mais, après un an auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il se demandait si la mort, ou la prison n'était pas un sort préférable à sa situation.

Outre le fait qu'il doive s'occuper de son maître, dont l'aspect physique rebutait énormément l'ancien maraudeur, la présence de Nagini qui avait dû comprendre sa nature d'animagus et qui ne rêvait que d'une seule chose à présent : le manger ; Peter s'inquiétait de ce qu'allait être la suite.

Il n'avait pas été mis dans la confidence du plan, au contraire de Junior qui l'avait écrasé de son mépris, mais avait saisi des brides de conversations en fouinant. Junior avait pour mission, en tant que Maugrey, d'amener un élève au Manoir. Sans doute cet élève ne quitterait pas la demeure, mais Peter devait avouer que cela lui importait peu. Il avait déjà tué et recommencerai volontiers si cela devait lui garantir une vie meilleure.

A ce moment de la conversation, il avait été repéré par Nagini, et il avait été envoyé dans la cuisine pour une tâche quelconque qui l'écartait du salon. Mais il avait compris que grâce à un sortilège extrêmement sombre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres retrouverait son corps.

La question qui tourmentait Peter était de savoir si après être redevenu humain, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait encore besoin de lui.

* * *

Voilà !

Comme Miiss a voulu faire un mot, je n'ai pas voulu rajouter... Donc, un petit merci à mes betas, et à vous, lecteurs/trices fidèles, encourageants... Merci beaucoup.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, notamment, évidemment, les retrouvailles de remus et de sirius. Très bonne chose qu'ils se retrouvent ces deux là, non ?

J'ai vu quelques erreurs dans les reviews, donc je vais être très claire, pour que vous ne soyez pas embrouillés : Tom et Voldemort sont deux personnages distincts. Tom vient de l'horcruxe du journal, et a réussi à retrouver un corps par l'intermédiaire de Colin Crivey. Voldy... ma foi c'est le voldy du canon.

A dans semaines !


	35. Vacances

Hello !

Désolée pour l'énorme retard, même si je vous avais prévenu... Je me suis un peu bloquée sur la fin de ce chap et j'avais pas beaucoup de temps. Breeef.

Voilà voilà. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre - vu le temps que j'ai mis pour le sortir...

Je précise - ma beta le souhaite et elle n'a pas tord - que l'idée de faire de nobless un drarry est un peu tombée à l'eau. Donc pas de romance pour l'instant. Désolée pour les fausses joies.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 : Vacances**

* * *

Ladislas repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui s'obstinait à tomber devant ses yeux et s'écria d'une voix forte :

– STUPEFIX !

En face de lui, Aleksander balaya le sortilège d'un informulé. Le jeune Grindelwald enragea par la facilité désinvolte de son camarade, qui affichait un sourire depuis le début de leur combat, et lança un maléfice avec une impétuosité qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

– PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !

Cette fois-ci, Aleksander évita le sort en esquissant un pas de chat avec une classe que devait lui envier nombre de ses camarade. Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire désabusé, alors que ses orbes ébènes, plongées dans celles d'un intense violet de Ladislas, semblaient l'inviter à retenter sa chance.

Il s'amuse, comprit Ladislas en se mordant la lèvre avec colère. Son bras gesticula pour lancer un cascade de sortilèges contre son ami aux cheveux blond platine. Un murmure impressionné s'éleva du côté des élèves qui regardaient leur duel depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes. Toutefois aucun des sorts n'atteignit Aleksander, qui réussit à tous les esquiver en gardant contenance grâce à sa souplesse héritée de son service militaire.

Le regard incandescent de Ladislas s'arrêta sur une table qui n'avait pas été écartée de l'espace qu'ils occupaient, et son manque d'attention lui gagna d'être touché au bras droit. Il changea de main pour tenir sa baguette en s'admonestant intérieurement. Son inattention n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, mais cela avait suffit à Aleksander pour le surprendre par un sortilège, heureusement mineur. Tout en laissant échapper un grognement peu distingué, le blond cendré exécuta une gracieuse pirouette, le temps de retrouver dans sa mémoire une formule qui l'aiderait. Enfin, se relevant, il mit le feu à la table avant de façonner dans les flammes une dizaine de moineaux enflammés.

– OPPUGNO ! Cria-t-il avec force, alors qu'un second murmure parcourait l'assemblée des spectateurs. Les volatiles de feu foncèrent droit sur Aleksander, qui réussit de justesse à créer un bouclier, mais de peur d'être brûlé, il recula. C'était le moment qu'attendait Ladislas pour se transformer en phénix. Il rattrapa en un coup d'aile les moineaux de feu avant de foncer sur le torse d'Aleksander, qui, déjà déséquilibré, tomba en arrière, le poids du phénix l'entraînant.

– C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! S'exclama Akin en claquant des mains, alors que les élèves râlaient de ne pas avoir la fin du duel, qui était l'un des meilleurs du cours, avec le savoir-faire d'Aleksander, formé par le service militaire, et la puissance impressionnante de Ladislas qui réalisait des prouesses en métamorphose.

– C'était très bien, mais vous allez être en retard pour vos prochains cours, et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir mes charmants collègues sur le dos, se défendit le professeur, ce qui eut le mérite d'amuser ses élèves, qui rangèrent de mauvaise grâce leurs affaires et commencèrent à quitter le gymnase.

Ladislas quant à lui savourait toujours sa victoire, perché sur le torse d'Aleksander, maintenu au sol par les serres impressionnantes du phénix noir qu'était son camarade animagus.

– On va être en retard, l'informa finalement le blond platine qui semblait ne pas apprécier sa position.

Ladislas émit un son mélodieux avant de retrouver sa forme humaine. De ce fait, il se retrouva à califourchon sur Aleksander qui le fixa un instant avec curiosité avant de le pousser sur le côté sans ménagement.

– Merlin ! T'es pas léger ! Rit-il en époussetant son uniforme après s'être relevé.

– Par rapport à ma force d'animagus, rétorqua Ladislas avec une moue indignée.

– Vexé ? Devina Aleksander dans un rictus digne d'un Malfoy.

– Mhh, répondit Ladislas en haussant les épaules alors qu'il rassemblait ses affaires. Son ami laissa échapper un rire qui résonna dans le gymnase, à présent vidé des autres élèves. Ladislas rattrapa son camarade et ils traversèrent ensemble la salle, lui, affichant toujours un air pincé, même s'il n'était pas réellement froissé, et au contraire ravi d'avoir combattu contre son aîné.

Akin les attendait à la porte et les félicita pour leur duel avec un enjouement, qui ne changeait pas de son état habituel, mais était peut-être plus enthousiaste encore :

– Ladislas, tu comptes aller dans quelle section l'année prochaine ?

– Sans doute auror, répondit Ladislas, bien vite coupé par Aleksander.

– Evidemment auror ! Renchérit ce dernier en roulant des yeux avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux cendrés de son ami : Tu crois vraiment avoir un don, en plus du duel, pour soigner les autres ? Non ? C'est bien ce qui me semblait !

– Je peux toujours changer d'avis, répliqua Ladislas, qui comprenait parfaitement le raisonnement de son ami.

– Je pense que c'est ce qui pourrait t'apporter le plus pour ta formation future, approuva Akin, qui se tourna ensuite vers Aleksander :

– Et toi ? Tu comptes prendre quelles matières pour les ASPICs ?

– Ne me parlait pas de l'année prochaine, grimaça le blond platine en fronçant le nez. Je pense duel, et défense contre les forces du mal. Vol également… le reste est moins important.

– Ça serait pour te diriger vers quoi ? s'informa Akin avec intérêt.

– Garde impérial.

Ladislas haussa les sourcils, à l'instar de leur professeur qui émit un sifflement admiratif :

– Il y a une très grosse sélection… Mais venant de Koldovstoretz, tu ne devrais pas avoir de souci !

– Je ne m'en fais pas ! Le rassura Aleksander.

– Le jour où tu t'en feras…, ricana Ladislas en lui adressant un sourire taquin.

Akin éclata de rire alors que son deuxième élève s'étouffait d'indignation. Il les laissa ensuite partir, et, déjà en retard, les deux amis ne se hâtèrent pas pour se rendre dans la serre de botanique, aucun des deux passionné par cette matière.

– Plus aucun respect pour ses aînés ! Mais où sommes-nous ? S'affligeait Aleksander en imitant d'une façon cocasse Leonardo les lendemains de défaites italiennes. Un scandale, je vous le dis !

– Tu as toi-même admis que tu te fichais pas mal des cours, l'année dernière ! Rétorqua Ladislas, les lèvres étirés en un grand sourire.

– C'était l'année dernière ! J'ai changé ! Se défendit aussitôt son ami, tout en toquant à la porte de leur salle de cours.

– Avant tu faisais de mauvaise grâce tes devoirs, maintenant, tu ne fais que recopier tes anciens, vieux de deux ans, c'est ça, le changement ? Demanda espièglement Ladislas, qui se composa un visage sérieux lorsque la porte de la serre s'ouvrit sur leur professeur.

Malheureusement, dans son indignation, Aleksander ne le vit pas et s'écria d'un ton outré :

– Je l'ai fait UNE fois ! Et j'avais eu Effort Exceptionnel, ça ne servait à rien de travailler davantage !

– Vous irez loin avec ce genre de raisonnement, commenta le professeur en jugeant sévèrement son élève, alors qu'un grand rire leur parvint de la classe.

– Je plaisantais, tenta de se rattraper Aleksander, mortifié. Ladislas entra dans la serre, secoué par un fou rire, et s'installa aux côtés de Leonardo qui lui avait gardé une place.

– C'était bien ? Murmura l'italien, profitant que l'attention de leur professeur soit tournée vers Aleksander.

– J'ai réussi à battre Aleks ! Souffla Ladislas avec surexcitation.

– Notons qu'il a à moitié triché, intervint Yakov, installé à côté d'eux.

– Pas du tout ! Rétorqua Ava, il a utilisé sa forme animagus et en a fait un atout, c'est ce qu'on lui demandera l'année prochaine, s'il se déclare. C'était bien joué ! Le félicita-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

– Il va prendre la grosse tête, se lamenta Leonardo, amusant le groupe d'amis. Je vous rappelle que c'est avec moi qu'il va passer une semaine !

Ladislas lui adressa un sourire angélique, alors qu'Aleksander s'installait à ses côtés, après s'être fait sermonner. Il échangea un regard ennuyé avec Ladislas avant de sortir des parchemins vierges pour écrire. Ladislas quant à lui retrouva difficilement son sérieux et son attention lorsque le cours reprit.

Il n'avait jamais été passionné de botanique, et savait déjà qu'il ne prendrait pas cette matière pour passer les ASPICs. S'il avait réussi à prendre des notes correctes l'année passée, il trouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à retrouver un cours dans les gribouillis qu'il dessinait machinalement pendant l'heure et demandait le plus souvent à Ava l'accès à ses notes.

Son attention était prise par le désir de voler dans le ciel qu'il voyait à travers les vitres de la serre. Il lui arrivait d'apercevoir Levi, et se demandait même si l'aigle ne venait pas le narguer, ayant perçu son ennui durant l'heure particulièrement soporifique de botanique.

D'autant plus qu'il sortait systématiquement de duel, à l'inverse passionnant suivant son partenaire qui s'avérait être le plus souvent Aleksander. Sans doute était-il trop puissant pour trouver un plaisir à combattre ses autres camarades, et seule l'expérience militaire de con camarade rendait leurs combats aussi intenses. La technique avancée d'Aleksander le fascinait, et il était presque impatient de se rendre au service militaire pour apprendre lui aussi à combattre à un niveau bien plus élevé que celui proposé à l'école – même si Koldovstoretz proposait un enseignement riche et complet, il n'en restait pas moins scolaire.

Mais peut-être pouvait-il demander à Vati quelques conseils, lorsqu'il irait le voir, songea Ladislas en mordillant pensivement le bout de sa plume. Après tout, il profiterait des vacances pour passer à Nurmengard. Un sourire étira ses lèvres qui laissèrent échapper un soupir de contentement.

Il était soulagé d'être en vacances. Cela lui permettrait de profiter pleinement de sa forme animagus. Il pourrait enfin voler toute la journée, ou même une nuit entière, comme il l'avait si ardemment souhaitée dans les premiers temps de ses transformations.

De plus, il allait voir Selena et Albus à Poudlard ! Il ne savait pas ce qui le ravissait le plus entre revoir sa famille et le château qu'il avait considéré comme sa première maison. Même s'il devrait rester caché pour que les autres élèves ne le remarque pas, il pourrait toujours utiliser sa forme animagus pour revisiter l'école anglaise sans éveiller les soupçons. Quoique, sa forme étant si rare, il devrait tout de même faire attention...

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement, sortant Ladislas de sa rêverie. Le professeur lui-même sembla déconcerté par cette nouvelle interruption et demanda sèchement à l'élève de septième année qui osait perturber son cours ce qu'il voulait. Celui-ci répondit sur le même ton, vexé de ce mauvais accueil :

– La directrice voudrait voir Ladislas Grindelwald dans son bureau.

Tous les élèves de la classe se tournèrent vers Ladislas qui leva les bras en signe d'ignorance.

– Maintenant ? Insista le professeur en fixant d'un regard ennuyé Ladislas.

Le septième année hocha la tête et repartit sans un regard de plus pour la classe. Le professeur indiqua à Ladislas qu'il pouvait partir, non sans un pincement de lèvres agacé. Ladislas rangea rapidement ses affaires, heureux de quitter ce cours qu'il n'appréciait pas, et après un salut à ses amis, sortit de la serre. Il ignorait pourquoi Isadora Ozerov le convoquait, puisque les sixième année recevaient leur portoloin dans l'après-midi. _Peut-être était-ce pour parler de sa forme animagus ?_ Tenta de deviner le blond cendré en prenant le chemin du bâtiment principal.

C'est d'une humeur joyeuse qu'il toqua à la porte de la directrice avant d'y entrer.

– Ah, Monsieur Grindelwald, s'exclama Isadora depuis son bureau. Elle l'invita d'un geste à s'approcher, tandis qu'elle rangeait les pièces frappées des armoiries de l'école qui servaient de portoloin aux élèves.

Ladislas s'assit devant le bureau, pianotant sur l'accoudoir du siège tout en attendant les explications de la directrice.

– Je crois que nous devons parler, commença la directrice en croisant ses mains sous son menton. Son visage habituellement chaleureux sembla se durcir alors qu'elle prenait un ton sérieux qui inquiéta quelque peu Ladislas : J'ai reçu de la part de plusieurs enseignements des échos assez… étonnants.

– Ah… bon ? Fit le jeune élève en se grattant le front avec gêne.

– Je me suis moi-même aperçu que vous étiez souvent dans la lune. Vos devoirs semblent faits la veille - lorsqu'ils sont rendus à l'heure - et vous accumulez les D dans plusieurs matières.

Ladislas déglutit et s'affaissa dans son siège. Tout ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Obnubilé par ses vols, il avait complètement délaissé le travail scolaire, se préoccupant peu d'accumuler les mauvaises notes.

– Alors, reprit Isadora qui gardait un ton réprimandeur, je comprends que vous soyez tenté de passer beaucoup de temps dans votre forme animagus. Cependant, je ne peux pas vous laisser foncer dans le mur tête baissée.

Elle prit une inspiration.

– Je ne comprends pas ! Finit par soupira la directrice en se levant de son bureau pour faire les cent pas. Lorsque je vous ai proposé l'apprentissage, il me semblait clair que je vous le proposais parce que je croyais en vos capacités de travail et d'attention ! Et maintenant… Vous êtes continuellement distrait !

Elle se retourna pour fixer son élève qui se recroquevilla un peu plus dans son siège.

– N'êtes-vous pas ami avec Aleksander Obolensky ? Vous avez vraiment envie de redoubler comme lui ? Car je vous assure que ce n'est pas plaisant ! Votre camarade va changer deux fois de promotion ! Alors, à moins que vous ne vouliez-vous faire ami-ami avec l'ensemble de l'école, il vaudrait mieux changer d'attitude ! Le menaça-t-elle en se rasseyant brusquement en face de lui.

Ladislas hocha timidement la tête. Il n'avait jamais pensé au risque de redoubler, mais à présent, il se demandait si son niveau n'était pas à peu près égal à celui d'Aleksander avant qu'il n'aille au service militaire. Et avait-il vraiment envie de repasser une cinquième année, se refaire des amis qu'il quitterait lorsqu'il irait enfin en septième année ? Il frissonna.

– Je vous préviens, finit Isadora en posant les mains sur son bureau. Vous allez avoir les vacances pour rattraper votre retard. A la rentrée, je n'accepterai aucun écart. Si j'entends un professeur parler d'une note autre qu'O ou E, j'avertirai votre grand-père. Au vu de sa position de directeur, je suis certaine qu'il saura prendre les mesures nécessaires pour que vous retrouviez le goût au travail.

Cette fois-ci, Ladislas laissa échapper un hoquet. Il blêmit sans en prendre compte. Il ne doutait pas de la déception d'Albus si ce dernier devait à savoir sa négligence de ses dernières semaines.

– Est-ce clair ?

– Oui, murmura l'étudiant en se levant.

– Nous sommes d'accord, conclut joyeusement la directrice en fouillant dans un tiroir. Voici votre portoloin, lui annonça-t-elle en reprenant une voix chaleureuse. Il vous emmène jusqu'à… Pré-au-Lard, c'est cela ?

– C'est cela, répéta Ladislas en quittant le bureau, vidé de toute bonne humeur. Il se traîna jusqu'au réfectoire, où il s'affala sans force sur une chaise, sans faire attention à ses amis attablés autour de lui.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Aleksander avec curiosité, les sourcils légèrement froncés d'inquiétude.

– La directrice va avertir mon grand-père si je continue d'avoir de mauvaises notes, répondit Ladislas en reniflant. Il tritura machinalement la nourriture dans son assiette sans manger, l'esprit occupé par ce que pourrait lui dire Albus s'il apprenait. Merlin, il ne voulait vraiment pas décevoir son grand-père, ni même Selena.

– Tu veux dire…, débuta lentement Edwin, rapidement coupé par un Aleksander surexcité.

– Elle va prévenir Grindelwald !? Mais c'est géant ! Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait recevoir des lettres…

Ladislas releva la tête, perdu.

– Quoi ?

– Et tu as peur de sa réaction ? Poursuivit Aleksander en passant une main dans ses cheveux blond platine. Moi aussi je serai un peu effrayé à l'idée de le contrarier… Tu crois qu'il va…

– Aleks, s'il te plaît, l'interrompit Ladislas avec lassitude.

– Pardon, pardon…, s'excusa son ami avec un sourire contrit avant de reprendre de plus belle : En même temps, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait s'échapper de Nurmengard pour te tirer les oreilles…

– Certes non, mais je n'ai pas envie de le décevoir ! Finit par s'écrier Ladislas en se levant, avant de quitter le réfectoire, laissant là son assiette à laquelle il n'avait pas touché. Il n'avait pas faim.

Il parcourut les couloirs de l'école, sans but précis, mais entendit des pas précipités derrière lui. Leonardo finit par le rattraper et le força à s'assoir à un rebord de fenêtre.

– Ton grand-père, ça ne serait pas plutôt Dumbledore ? Devina-t-il en prenant place à ses côtés.

Le silence de Ladislas lui répondit.

– En restant le plus objectif possible, je doute que tu le déçoives, reprit l'italien en passant un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami. Tu es un animagus ! A quinze ans ! Alors oui, tu n'as pas étudié ces dernières semaines, mais… Quand on sait que tu viens de découvrir ta forme animale… Je veux dire, devrait-on s'attendre à ce que tu restes enfermé alors que tu pourrais voler ? C'est absurde !

Ladislas leva la tête vers lui, ses yeux d'un timide bleu d'où ressortait quelques pointes de violet plongeant avec espoir dans le regard de son meilleurs ami.

– Après, tu aurais tout de même être plus sérieux. Mais je ne pense sincèrement pas qu'il va t'en vouloir…

Le blond cendré renifla et le remercia avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

– Dis-moi, reprit l'italien après un silence, tu ne devrais pas mettre les choses au clair avec Aleksander ?

– Comment ça ? S'enquit Ladislas en laissant échapper un bâillement.

Leonardo se dégagea de leur position pour le regarder dans les yeux.

– J'adore Aleksander, mais il est un peu obsédé par ton grand-père - l'autre. C'est presque effrayant. C'est effrayant, rectifia-t-il immédiatement. Et, même avec toi… Il se comporte bizarrement parfois.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise? Lâcha Ladislas d'un ton ennuyé. Il savait parfaitement que le comportement d'Aleksander était parfois étrange, mais il n'en appréciait pas moins le blond platine.

– Aucune idée, avoua Leonardo en haussant les épaules.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence, avant que la cloche n'indique la reprise des cours. Leonard entraîna son ami dans le couloir qui menait à la salle d'histoire de la magie, qui serait le dernier cours avant les vacances tant attendues. Ladislas écouta d'une oreille distraite Boris Ozerov leur parler des accords entre la Russie et les Etats-Unis, préférant jouer avec son portoloin.

Il devait arriver en fin d'après-midi à Pré-au-Lard et comptait se rendre jusqu'au bureau de son grand-père sous sa forme animagus, en survolant la forêt interdite et une partie des bâtiments de Poudlard. Le soir, après le dîner, Selena devait les rejoindre, et ils passeraient ainsi une soirée en famille.

Ses lèvres formèrent involontairement un sourire rêveur. Avec la formation du lien avec Zoran, il n'avait pas pu profiter des vacances d'été pour voir Selena et Albus, et ils lui manquaient beaucoup. Même s'il repartirait à la fin du week-end pour se rendre à Kastell Moros, il n'était pas moins heureux de pouvoir les voir deux jours. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à passer à Nurmengard pour voir quelques heures Vati… Là encore il pourrait lui montrer sa forme d'animagus – sans doute cela l'intéresserait-il.

Après le cours d'histoire, les sixième années se rendirent à l'Internat pour préparer leurs affaires. Ladislas prêta son éclair de feu à Leonardo, qui ne possédait qu'un Nimbus 2001. Depuis qu'il pouvait voler sous sa forme de phénix, Ladislas avait délaisser son balai, ne le sortant que pour les cours de vol avec Primakov.

Les premiers étudiants partirent vers seize heures. Bientôt le cinquième étage de la tour se vida de ses occupants. Leonardo salua rapidement Ladislas, qu'il retrouverait dans une semaine lorsque le blond cendré irait chez lui, après la semaine passée à Kastell Moros.

Ava en partant lui proposa de lui passer certains cours pour l'aider à rattraper son retard, ce qu'il apprécia. La jeune fille lui souhaita bonne chance avant de rentrer chez elle, rapidement suivie par Edwin et Yakov.

Ne resta plus qu'Aleksander qui ne semblait pas pressé de rentrer, comme en témoigner son expression maussade alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit de Leonardo, observant Ladislas qui fouillait dans ses parchemins à la recherche d'un cours de potion.

– Tu peux attendre d'être chez Leonardo pour recopier ses propres cours. D'autant plus qu'il adore les potions, suggéra le blond platine.

– Justement, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il note, répliqua Ladislas en déchiffrant difficilement un énième parchemin à moitié vierge. A présent que la directrice l'avait prévenue, son manque de travail lui sautait aux yeux, et il regrettait son laisser-aller. Il lança un tempus pour vérifier l'heure et entreprit de ranger le désordre de notes qui s'empilait à présent sur son bureau.

– Tu dois partir à quelle heure ? Demanda-t-il négligemment en s'étonnant de l'inaction de son ami russe.

– Tard, répondit celui. Je mange ici.

– Tout seul ? S'étonna le blond cendré.

– Il y a d'autres élèves qui font ça, répondit Aleksander qui poursuivit : La cuisine est meilleure ici qu'à l'orphelinat.

Ladislas arrêta son mouvement, déconcerté. Il reposa silencieusement le parchemin qu'il avait en main et prit place sur son lit, en face d'Aleksander.

– Tu n'as pas envie d'y rentrer ?

– Pas vraiment, répondit le blond cendré. Les jeunes de mon âge qui n'ont pas été adoptés, sont à Durmstrang, donc je n'ai pas d'amis, et il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire en cette période de l'année.

– Tu n'as pas du tout d'amis ? Insista Ladislas. Tu pourtant assez social…

– La plupart des orphelins de mon âge le sont à cause de gens comme mes parents, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, répondit le blond platine en esquissant un sourire désolé. Alors forcément, ma compagnie ne leur est pas plaisante. Les rares amis que je m'étais fait avant d'entrer à Koldovstoretz ont tous été adoptés ou virés…

Il baissa la tête, ses mains jouant machinalement avec sa baguette.

– En parlant de ça, désolé si je t'ai gêné tout à l'heure…

– Oh… c'est pas grave, souffla Ladislas, dont les propos de Leonardo lui revenaient en mémoire.

– Ava m'a passé un savon, rit le redoublant avec gêne. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et osa plonger ses yeux ébènes dans ceux de son ami : J'ai dépassé les bornes… J'espère que tu pourras oublier et me pardonner.

– Bien sûr, assura Ladislas en lui adressant un sourire sincère. Son regard glissa vers le réveil posé sur sa table de nuit qui lui indiqua l'heure de son départ prévu. Se relevant d'un bond, il n'eut que le temps de se précipiter sur son sac avant que le portoloin ne l'emporte.

C'est sans surprise qu'il s'écroula en arrivant dans la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard, son sac atténuant fort heureusement sa chute. Le jeune Grindelwald se releva en grognant contre les moyens de transports sorciers, qui, à l'exception du balai, lui faisaient toujours défaut à l'atterrissage. Il épousseta son uniforme avant de remonter l'avenue, inspectant le village sorcier.

Ayant quitté Poudlard en deuxième année, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de visiter Pré-au-Lard lors des sorties organisées à partir de la troisième année. Son regard glissa sur les devantures des boutiques, assez proches de celles qu'on pouvait trouver sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il hésita à entrer à Honeydukes, ou encore aux Trois Balais pour goûter la fameuse bière-au-beurre de Madame Rosmerta dont lui avait tant parlé son grand-père.

Il finit par arriver au niveau de la gare, d'où il put apercevoir les plus hautes tours de son ancienne école.

Son cœur se gonfla de joie à revoir le château qu'il avait considéré comme sa première maison, et il se hâta de prendre sa forme animagus pour étendre ses ailes et voler dans l'air écossais. Son sac ne semblait rien peser entre ses serres, ce qui le poussa à exécuter des figures assez acrobatiques entre les tourelles de la célèbre école.

Il survola avec joie le terrain de Quidditch où il avait volé pour la première fois, et c'est avec émotion qu'il se posa à quelques mètres de la cabane de Hagrid, qu'il distingua à travers une vitre. Il l'observa deux minutes avant de repartir, avant que le demi-géant ne s'aperçoive de la présence d'un phénix - noir qui plus est - avec un sac, ce qui devait être un tableau des plus étranges.

Il voleta à côté d'une aile du château en tentant d'apercevoir à travers les fenêtres les élèves ainsi que les professeurs dans leurs salles de classe avant de s'élever jusqu'à la tour qui abritait le bureau de son grand-père. Ce dernier avait laissé une fenêtre ouverte par laquelle il put s'engouffrer en laissant échapper un son mélodieux pour prévenir Albus de son arrivée.

Ce dernier était à son bureau, en pleine discussion avec deux hommes que Ladislas ne reconnut pas comme professeur de Poudlard. L'un deux se leva en s'exclamant d'une voix excitée :

– Un phénix noir ! Je ne savais pas que vous en aviez un ! C'est extrêmement rare…  
Sa voix se fit rêveuse lorsqu'il poursuivit : Une de leurs lames vaut plus d'un dragon…

– Je ne compte pas pour autant faire pleurer un phénix pour vendre ses larmes, Monsieur Verpey, l'interrompit posément Albus dont les yeux pétillaient de joie. Il se leva pour s'approcher de Ladislas qui se posa sur son épaule pour frotter sa tête contre celle de son grand-père qui le caressa un instant, oubliant la présence des deux inconnus.

– Tu es… magnifique, chuchota-t-il à l'adresse de son petit-fils qui lui répondit par un air mélodieux. Et impressionnant ! Reprit le directeur de Poudlard qui le porta jusqu'au perchoir habituellement occupé par Fumseck. Ce dernier se poussa pour faire de la place à Ladislas en chantant à son tour.

L'animagus resta une dizaine de minutes sur le perchoir, observant son grand-père discuter avec les deux hommes, avant de sauter du perchoir pour se diriger vers la sortie du bureau. Il se mit ensuite à voler à travers les couloirs du château, heureusement vides à cette heure.

Rien n'avait changé, observa-t-il en arrivant au du niveau de la Grande Salle. Il tourna et arriva au Hall aux escaliers magiques. Il s'éleva pour se rendre au quatrième étage, où se trouvait la bibliothèque. Il tourna sans hésitation à un angle et retrouva la porte de l'antre de Madame Pince.

C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté Poudlard. Il se souvenait de tout, de la marche piégée de l'escalier où Neville se retrouvait régulièrement bloqué, à la statue des fondateurs devant laquelle il fallait passer pour se rendre en cours de sortilège. Aussi, ce fut naturellement qu'il traversa l'aile où il se trouvait pour arriver devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, non sans émotion.

Il se posa sur une rampe, et observa la toile qu'il avait de nombreuses fois traversée, lorsqu'il était encore élève. Son chant se tut, alors que les souvenirs lui revenaient avec une intensité irréelle. C'était par cette porte qu'il s'était échappé la nuit, pour rendre visite à Hagrid lorsque ce dernier s'occupait de Norbert. C'était également là que Hermione avait dû stupefixié Neville qui voulait les arrêter…

C'est lorsque la sonnerie retentit que Ladislas s'aperçut qu'il pleurait. Il baissa la tête, et remarqua d'étranges tâches noires, là où étaient tombées ses larmes. Il sécha ses yeux d'un coup d'aile et s'envola, s'éloignant de son passé pour retrouver son grand-père.

Ce dernier s'était débarrassé de ses deux visiteurs, permettant à Ladislas de retrouver forme humaine et étreindre son grand-père.

– Je dois avouer que je m'attendais à quelque chose..., débuta Albus en passant une main dans les cheveux de son petit-fils. De moins grand, acheva-t-il, les yeux brillant de fierté.

– Depuis quand les phénix sont petits ? Rétorqua Ladislas avec un sourire mutin, profitant pleinement de l'étreinte rassurante de son grand-père.

– Tu as grandi… Tu es un jeune homme à présent, poursuivit Albus sans se soucier de la réponse de Ladislas. Animagus… à seize ans ! Ton père serait curieux de savoir comment tu as réussi cet exploit.

– Il s'intéressait à la métamorphose ? S'enquit Ladislas, toujours avides des brides de souvenirs de Wilhem qu'Albus laissait échapper par moment.

– Sa matière de prédilection était l'arithmancie, mais… Il aurait été positivement surpris par ton jeune âge. Mais après tout, tu es si puissant…

Il laissa échapper un soupir et sourit :

– Ta sœur va aimer ta forme, je pense…

– J'espère… En tout cas, tu avais raison, accorda Ladislas. Pour le phénix, et la forme sombre…

– Un vrai Grindelwald-Dumbledore, accorda Albus dont le sourire s'affaissa légèrement. Son regard vacilla un instant lorsqu'il demanda : Tu lui en as parlé ?

Ladislas haussa les sourcils, surpris par la question. C'était la première fois que son grand-père parlait explicitement des visites à Nurmengard. Mais il se reprit et répondit :

– Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Je compte aller le voir cette semaine… Sans doute en allant à Kastell Moros.

Le directeur de Poudlard hocha la tête, puis changea rapidement de sujet, déconcertant une nouvelle fois Ladislas. _Se pouvait-il que ses deux grands-pères soient encore en contact ?_ S'interrogea-t-il, tout en répondant aux questions plus banales d'Albus, concernant sa scolarité. Il en doutait, au vu de la douleur qu'affichait Albus à chaque fois qu'il évoquait Gellert. Il lui faudrait demander à Selena, songea-t-il tout en s'informant sur le Tournoi.

– La première tâche approche, c'est à ce que je m'occupais lorsque tu es arrivé.

– Ça va être quoi ? S'enquit avec curiosité Ladislas, jouant sur son regard candide pour charmer son grand-père.

– Je ne suis pas censé te le dire, répondit ce dernier en esquissant un sourire amusé.

– Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le dire aux champions, répliqua Ladislas avec une moue boudeuse qui réussit à attendrir son grand-père.

– Ils devront voler un œuf à un dragon…

– Un dragon !? Répéta le blond cendré, les yeux rendus violet par l'excitation. Mais c'est super dangereux ! S'exclama-t-il, sans qu'il pût s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire réjoui.

– Je vois, en effet, que tu t'inquiètes, répondit Albus en laissant échapper un léger rire, bien vite rejoint par son petit-fils, tous deux heureux de se retrouver.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un heure, se raconter chacun les derniers mois, avant qu'Albus ne doive rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

– Maintenant que Monsieur Verpey et Bartemius t'ont vu, je pense que tu peux m'accompagner, si tu le souhaite… Je n'aurai qu'à dire que tu es un ami de Fumseck, s'amusa Albus, bien vite suivi par Fumseck qui chanta en se posant sur l'épaule de Ladislas.

– Je peux ? Insista Ladislas, intéressé à l'idée de pouvoir observer ses anciens amis, ainsi que, bien évidemment, sa sœur.

Selena retint un bâillement en s'asseyant mollement à la table des serpentards, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Draco, installé en face d'elle :

– Heureusement que les vacances arrivent…, ricana-t-il en levant un sourcil d'un air distingué.

– Heureusement que mon cours d'histoire est fini, répliqua la jeune Grindelwald en roulant des yeux avant de soupirer : Binns est… à mourir d'ennui.

– Et encore, tu ne l'as que pour un an ! Se lamenta Daphnée, plus que dépitée.

Selena hocha la tête, compatissant, et se mit à manger, tout en suivant la conversation avec intérêt. Elle n'oserait jamais l'avouer à Ladislas, mais elle appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie des serpentards avec qui elle passait la plupart du temps, lorsqu'elle n'était pas en cours, ou encore avec les jumeaux Weasley.

La jeune fille mangea plus rapidement qu'à son habitude, dans l'idée de rejoindre son grand-père et Ladislas avant que le couvre-feu ne l'oblige à rentrer dans le carrosse de Beauxbâtons.

– Vous avez vu le corbeau derrière Dumbledore ? Remarqua à un moment Pansy, interrompant sans gêne Blaise, qui ne s'en formalisa pas et se tourna vers la table des professeurs.

– Ce n'est pas un corbeau…, répondit Théodore avec son calme habituel. C'est un phénix.

– Les phénix ont un plumage de gryffondors, rétorqua la jeune fille, en examinant avec plus d'attention le volatile assez imposant perché sur la chaise du directeur de Poudlard, et qui attirait l'attention de plus d'un élève.

– Sauf s'ils appartiennent à l'espèce des phénix noirs, répliqua l'héritier Nott sans se démonter.

– Ça existe ? Insista Daphnée, d'un air sceptique.

– Je confirme…, répondit Selena qui s'empêchait de sourire malicieusement.

Draco et Blaise la fixèrent avec attention, et s'aperçurent de sa joie soudaine. Le basané se pencha vers elle et chuchota à son oreille :

– Il est à ta famille ?

Selena hocha la tête en laissant paraître un sourire enchanté. Ses yeux tournèrent au bleu pétillant, identique en tous points à ceux de son grand-père, qui à ce moment-là discutait gaiement avec le professeur McGonagall, elle aussi intriguée par l'imposant volatile au sombre plumage. Soudain, le phénix étendit ses ailes et s'envola vers le plafond enchanté, où il esquiva avec fluidité les poutres en bois de la salle, au milieu des rares hiboux qui tardaient à regagner la volière.

Après une minute à l'observer, Selena baissa la tête pour se concentrer sur son dîner, ne souhaitant pas attraper un torticolis. Un rapide coup d'œil à ses camarades lui apprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'intéresser au phénix. En effet, plusieurs élèves levaient leurs têtes en direction du plafond en espérant observer le si rare spécimen que constituait un phénix noir.

Ce dernier finit par fondre sur la table des serpentards et, dans un mouvement gracieux, se posa sur l'épaule de Blaise, qui se figea, ne sachant que faire.

– Je… vais mourir ? Articula l'italien, le corps tendu.

– Un jour, oui, répondit distraitement Théodore dont le regard était fixé sur le phénix. Il tendit lentement la main vers le majestueux oiseau qui lui rendit son regard avant de tendre le cou pour lui permettre de lui caresser les plumes.

– Si tu veux t'en faire un ami, je t'en prie, il est tout à toi ! Souffla Blaise en tentant de dégager le phénix de son épaule. Seulement le volatile battit des ailes et se retrouva perché sur le crâne du basané qui renifla avec dépit.

– Quelqu'un peut me retirer cette chose ?

– Fais attention, tu vas le vexer, se moqua Draco dont les yeux brillaient d'admiration pour la majesté de l'oiseau.

– Et il ne faut jamais vexer les phénix, c'est bien connu, railla Blaise en penchant la tête pour faire partir le phénix qui finit par se poser sur l'épaule de Théodore. Ce dernier sembla ravi d'être choisi, et lui donna une cuisse de poulet en remerciement.

– Du poulet ? A un phénix ? Remarqua Daphnée en levant un sourcil sceptique. C'est presque du cannibalisme…

Son ami se contenta de hausser des épaules, alors que le phénix mangeait avec appétit, ses yeux rouge sang aux reflets dorés s'arrêtant de temps à autre sur Selena. Cette dernière échangea un sourire complice avec son grand-père qui observait discrètement la scène depuis la table des professeurs. Il n'était pas le seul, remarqua la jeune fille en embrassant du regard la Grande Salle.

Beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient retournés vers la table des serpentards, délaissant leur repas qui refroidissait dans leurs assiettes. Parmi eux, Selena reconnut sans mal les jumeaux Weasley dont les yeux brillaient d'intérêt, sans nul doute en rapport avec leurs diverses expérimentations. Quelques mètres plus loin, une certaine brune semblait moitié fascinée par l'apparition d'un phénix noir, moitié scandalisée qu'il ait choisi la table des serpentards pour manger. Sans compter la vingtaine de serdaigles qui dévoraient littéralement des yeux la créature classée disparue dans plusieurs pays.

– Tu aimes te faire remarquer toi, se moqua Selena en secouant la tête.

Ladislas fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, mais laissa échapper une courte mélodie avant de reprendre du poulet que lui tendait Théodore avec soin.

C'est ce moment que choisit Sheshir pour apparaître sur les genoux de Selena. Le félin s'étira paresseusement et manqua de perdre l'équilibre en avisant l'énorme volatile perché sur l'épaule du serpentard qui habituellement lui réservait des caresses. Ses yeux turquoise s'arrondirent sous la surprise, chose exceptionnelle, nota Ladislas, ravi d'avoir autant d'effet chez le chat. Ce dernier ouvrit la gueule, mais se ravisa au dernier instant, non sans un regard dépité. Ladislas chanta son approbation à la déception de ne pas pouvoir communiquer, en partie à cause de la compagnie des autres élèves.

Heureusement pour eux, le repas touchait à sa fin, et Ladislas put s'envoler vers le bureau de son grand-père qui lui ouvrit aimablement la porte de la Grande Salle pour lui permettre de sortir, sous les regards admiratifs des élèves. L'instant d'après Sheshir transplanait et apparaissait dans le fauteuil du directeur de Poudlard. Le félin attendit quelques minutes Ladislas qui, une fois arrivé, se percha sur le dossier d'une chaise sans reprendre forme humaine.

– Pas mal, reconnut finalement Sheshir en s'étirant paresseusement. C'est – évidemment – moins intéressant qu'une forme féline, mais nul n'est parfait.

Le phénix noir s'étrangla, laissant un son peu mélodieux résonner dans la pièce directoriale, et s'exclama, une fois retransformé :

– Moins intéressant ? On voit que tu n'as jamais volé !

– Faux, nia Sheshir. Selena m'a déjà pris dans ses bras sur son balai. Une fois. Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié l'expérience.

– Admets que tu as le vertige, ce sera plus rapide, se moqua Ladislas, qui grimaça l'instant d'après en observant le chat de sa sœur faire ses griffes sur le fauteuil de son grand-père.

– Je n'ai pas le vertige, rétorqua Sheshir, qui, après avoir ravagé le bois du fauteuil, bondit sur les parchemins qui couvraient le bureau, faisant s'écrouler une pile de lettres qui s'éparpillèrent au pied de la chaise de Ladislas. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil devant cette manifestation assez inhabituelle du félin.

– Tu es en manque de chaos ? Interrogea-t-il en pinçant les lèvres lorsque le chat grimpa agilement sur l'une des étagères de la grande bibliothèque murale de son grand-père.

– Je trouve ce bureau un peu trop rangé, avoua Sheshir en poussant délibérément un livre vers le vide.

– Je ne suis pas certain que Grand-père soit de cet avis…

– Albus ne sait pas ce qui est bon pour lui, le coupa Sheshir en prenant une voix de sage. Il fit tomber un dernier ouvrage avant que la porte du bureau ne s'ouvre sur Selena et Albus. Le félin sauta à terre et vint se lover sur les genoux de Ladislas dans un miaulement innocent.

Albus ne sembla pas se formaliser du bazar qui régnait et se contenta d'agiter sa baguette pour que les parchemins et livres retournent à leurs places, et que sa chaise soit réparée.

Selena se précipita vers son frère qu'elle étreignit avec force.

– Tu es éblouissant ! Lui dit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer affectueusement. Je n'aurai pas imaginé que tu étais si…

– Cela m'a fait le même effet, rit Ladislas en repensant à sa première transformation qui lui avait fait perdre toute notion du temps.

– Tu es vraiment un as en métamorphose, se réjouit sa jumelle qui se tourna vers leur grand-père qui observait la scène avec joie. Ça doit venir de Grand-père !

– Je dois reconnaître que c'est mon domaine, convint Albus en esquissant un sourire qui se fit nostalgique. Votre père était plus tourné vers l'arithmancie…

Il soupira tristement, ses yeux se perdant dans la contemplation du parc de Poudlard à travers la fenêtre.

– En parlant de métamorphose, tu pourrais me donner tes recherches ? Demanda délicatement Ladislas, plus pour changer de sujet que dans l'intérêt réel de ses travaux, même s'il y avait déjà pensé.

– Bien-sûr, répondit Albus en s'extirpant de la tristesse qui l'envahissait à chaque évocation son fils disparu. Secouant la tête, son regard se fixa sur ses petits-enfants se tenant côte à côte. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire attendri et il les rejoignit rapidement pour les étreindre l'un après l'autre.

– C'est une chance de vous avoir tous les deux, murmura-t-il d'une voix si basse qu'elle fut couverte par le chant de son phénix.

* * *

Voilà, voilà.

Je ne sais pas quand le prochaine chapitre sortira. Le plus tôt possible, je l'espère ardemment. A la prochaine !


	36. Un nouveau serveur à l'hôtel

Hello ! Petit message en début de ce chapitre !

Tout d'abord, bonne année ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et fêtes. Ensuite... Je tiens à présenter mes excuses pour ce retard inacceptable. Je dois avouer que j'avais un peu décroché, du fait de mes études et de ma feignantise. Tout ça pour vous dire que vos reviews sont l'un des moyens les plus directs pour me remettre à l'écriture. La preuve en est qu'hier, ou avant hier, bref, j'ai jeté un oeil à ff, et l'heure d'après je reprenais ce chapitre, délaissé depuis un bon bouts de temps.

Donc merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements !

Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de promettre une publication régulière, ça fait déjà trois ou quatre fois que je me parjure xD. D'autant que je dois préparer un concours, donc ça va peut-être être chaud. Mais je vous promet de ne pas oublier nobless. Même si vous devez attendre six mois pour le prochain chapitre, vous l'aurez !

J'en profite pour dire bonjour aux petits nouveaux ! Je suis très contente que nobless plaise à autant de monde !

Voili voulou...

Merci pour votre fidélité ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 : Un nouveau serveur à l'hôtel**

* * *

Ladislas serra la main que lui tendait Casimir avant d'étreindre Zoran, dont les yeux onyx brillaient anormalement. Derrière eux, Aaron et Sofia souriaient tendrement, eux même attristés par le départ du jeune Grindelwald.

Comme prévu, Ladislas avait passé une semaine à Kastell Moros. Sa première surprise avait été la poussée de croissance de Zoran, qui avait dû gagner une vingtaine de centimètres depuis l'été. Il s'était même amélioré en anglais et pouvait communiquer plus facilement à présent avec le blond cendré qui en avait été ravi. Si la première heure aux côtés du jeune Casistos avait été épuisante, tant par le débit de Zoran que par l'intensité de leur lien mental qui avait redoublée du fait de leur proximité, il avait été néanmoins ravi de cette semaine.

Avec l'aide de son grand-père, Zoran avait fait d'immenses progrès en magie, dont il avait pu montrer les fruits à Ladislas. Le blond cendré avait sincèrement été bluffé par la capacité de son jeune ami à travailler aussi facilement la magie, qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas connu. D'un autre côté, il reconnaissait par moment la marque de sa propre magie, comme une vieille odeur qui ne se serait pas totalement estompée, ce qui l'avait d'autant plus étonné. Le jeune Grec avait un don pour s'approprier la magie de Ladislas, pour la contrôler, à un niveau bien différent de ce que pouvait faire Sheshir avec la magie de Selena. Certes Sheshir était un chat, mais il doutait que ce soit là la première explication à ce phénomène.

– Reviens quand tu veux, fit Sofia en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux, qu'il lui rendit aussitôt.

Il appréciait la mère de Zoran, et même son oncle. Seul Casimir pouvait parfois le déstabiliser par un regard trop appuyé ou une remarque sur la banalité d'un sortilège sombre. Le vieillard n'avait pas appris de ses erreurs du passé, et ne s'était jamais détaché de la magie noire. Il avait même expérimenté de nouvelles voies dans l'espoir de briser la malédiction qui pesait sur sa descendance. Ladislas espérait qu'à présent que Zoran était capable de magie, son grand-père arrêterait une bonne fois pour toute toute forme de magie noire. Toutefois, il semblait plus réaliste d'espérer seulement du vieil homme qu'il ne corrompe pas son petit-fils et se tienne à la magie blanche dans son enseignement.

C'est dans cette optique que l'ancien anglais avait fortement vanté la qualité de Poudlard en termes d'éducation auprès de Sofia. La mère de Zoran avait à chaque fois acquiescé, mais aux vues des grimaces de son père, qui avait étudié à Durmstrang, elle n'avait pas ouvertement pris position, arguant que l'avis de Zoran était le plus important.

Ce dernier était bien le seul à ne pas s'apercevoir des tensions, certes mineures mais réelles, qui existaient entre son grand-père et Ladislas. Le tout nouveau sorcier semblait aveugle aux petites piques que lançaient Casistos sur la banalité de la magie blanche et son manque d'originalité. « L'impasse n'existe pas dans la magie noire, car tout y est possible » avait-il lancé un matin alors que Ladislas tentait d'expliquer les fondamentaux de l'arithmancie. Le blond cendré n'avait pas relevé, mais il avait presque entendu l'écho du rire de son grand-père - Grindelwald - dans sa tête.

Il allait d'ailleurs le voir, avant de se rendre en Italie chez Leonardo et sa famille. Même si son meilleur ami l'avait prévenu de la mauvaise ambiance qui régnait à l'hôtel familial, Ladislas était ravi d'y passer une semaine. Son seul regret était de ne pas rentrer au Domaine Dumbledore pour voir Skeeny, mais il en aurait l'occasion lors des vacances de Noël.

Après une dernière étreinte, Ladislas se transforma en phénix, attrapa d'une patte sa valise et s'envola d'un coup d'aile vigoureux, sous les exclamations de Zoran. Profitant du souffle marin, il s'éleva rapidement avant de prendre la direction du nord-ouest.

Il avait été impressionné par l'endurance qu'il avait sous sa forme d'animagus lorsqu'il avait volé jusqu'à Kastell Moros, depuis Poudlard. Accompagné de Levi, il avait volé pendant presque deux jours ( ? tu penses quoi de cette durée pour un oiseau rapide ?) sans ressentir la moindre fatigue à l'arrivée. De même, sa valise, lourde pourtant, semblait aussi légère qu'une plume, et il n'éprouvait nul besoin de changer de serre pour la porter.

Lorsqu'il volait, Ladislas pouvait oublier tous ses préoccupations. La menace de la directrice

\- il avait à ce sujet beaucoup étudié cette semaine pour rattraper son retard -, l'étrange comportement de Aleksander à son égard, la mauvaise influence de Casistos sur Zoran, les problèmes familiaux de Leonardo… Tout cela lui apparaissait comme secondaire devant la magnificence du monde qu'il survolait.

En revanche, lorsqu'il voyait les forêts rasées pour que des bâtiments informes les remplacent et polluent l'atmosphère d'une fumée pestilentielle, une colère sourde s'emparait de son cœur et une voix, pareille à celle de Gellert, venait lui souffler à l'oreille de réduire à néant ces constructions moldues, de préférence dans un tel chaos que personne n'oserait plus s'aventurer dans ces lieux qui redeviendraient des sanctuaires pour la nature.

Cette voix, qui parfois l'effrayait par la violence de ses propos, semblait ronronner lorsqu'en histoire de la magie, le professeur évoquait une ville sorcière ou même un monument qui avait été détruit par les moldus. L'indignation que ressentait alors Ladislas, s'imaginant Poudlard en proie aux flammes, ou bien le quartier parisien méthodiquement démoli par une foule hurlant « hérétiques » tout en construisant des bûchers dans les grandes places publiques.

Son esprit se détourna de ces sinistres pensées lorsqu'il fut gentiment percuté par un volatile légèrement plus grand que lui, qui n'était autre que Levi. Ladislas émit un cri de surprise mêlée de joie avant de plonger vers le sol à une vitesse vertigineuse, suivie de près par l'aigle qui adorait les compétitions que leur offrait la forme d'animagus du blond cendré.

Il s'engagea rapidement une course effrénée entre les deux oiseaux qui ne s'acheva que trois heures plus tard, lorsque Ladislas reconnut le petit village qu'il avait l'habitude de traverser pour se rendre à Nurmengard.

L'un des avantages secondaires de sa forme était qu'il n'avait plus à déranger Sheshir pour se rendre sur l'île, qu'il atteignit en une dizaine de minutes. D'ailleurs, nota-t-il, même du ciel, l'île n'avait rien de charmant, et paraissait n'être qu'une terre dévastée qu'on aurait abandonné après y avoir mis feu. Écartant largement les ailes pour perdre de la vitesse, Ladislas s'approcha de l'unique bâtiment dont il longea la façade principale, cherchant dans les étroites ouvertures la cellule de son grand-père. Il finit par la trouver et s'engouffra difficilement dedans.

Ses yeux s'habituèrent aisément à l'obscurité de la geôle et trouvèrent rapidement la forme endormie de son grand-père, roulée dans un coin sous une couverture qui ne devait pas l'aider à se réchauffer contre l'humidité glaciale qui imprégnait la prison. Se posant silencieusement sur le sol pavé, Ladislas retrouva forme humaine, et observa, non sans émotion, son grand-père, que pour une fois, rien ne séparait de lui.

Il était assez formidable que dans des conditions de vie aussi précaires et insalubres, l'état de Gellert ne se dégrade pas. Certes sa peau était sillonnée de nombreuses rides, son corps était décharné et ses yeux présentait un voile, conséquence de ses années vécues dans la pénombre, mais il ne paraissait pas non plus comme un squelette qui se décomposerait tout en s'accrochant désespérément à une vie de souffrance.

D'ailleurs, même s'il avait toujours préféré éviter de jeter des regards dans les autres cellules, c'était par gêne mais également par pitié. Pitié de ce qu'était devenu ces hommes et femmes, dont l'existence avait été oubliée, et qui eux-mêmes devaient parfois se surprendre à respirer encore l'air putride de Nurmengard.

Il sursauta brusquement lorsque son grand-père remua dans son sommeil. Le bruit réveilla Gellert qui, d'un bond, réussit à immobiliser son petit-fils, le maintenant au sol sous son faible corps.

– Qui êtes-vous ? Gronda Gellert d'une voix caverneuse, très différente de celle qu'entendait Ladislas lorsqu'il avait des mauvaises pensées.

Le plus jeune réussit à articuler son nom, toujours désarçonné par les réflexes de son grand-père. Ce dernier se redressa, ses yeux perdant peu à peu leur air hagard. Sa main, qui jusque là compressait l'épaule de Ladislas, glissa pour relever le visage du blond cendré, qu'il inspecta minutieusement avant que son visage ne s'éclaire.

– Ladi ! S'exclama le mage noir, un sourire étirant ses lèvres bleuies. Il s'écarta du corps de son petit-fils pour mieux l'étreindre avec une force, de nouveau surprenante. Sa main caressa les cheveux blond cendré, tandis qu'il le grondait d'un ton affectueux : Tu m'as surpris. Comment es-tu entré dans ma cellule ?

Ladislas sourit d'un air mystérieux, profitant de la première véritable étreinte qu'il avait avec son grand-père, puisqu'auparavant, les barreaux de la cellule leur empêchaient un contact physique très abouti. Il enfouit son nez dans le cou du plus grand mage noir du XXème siècle et respira son odeur particulière. Evidemment la première chose à laquelle il pensa fut qu'une douche ne serait pas en trop, mais derrière la puanteur se trouvait une fragrance réconfortante, et étonnamment proche de celle d'Albus, comme si Gellert avait passé plusieurs heures dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard et s'était imprégné de son odeur. Cela ému Ladislas qui s'éloigna enfin de son grand-père, qui attendait toujours une réponse.

– Par la fenêtre, fit-il d'un air innocent, le visage barré d'un sourire mutin.  
Gellert ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête vers l'ouverture, ses yeux fixés avec une tendresse certaine sur son petit-fils.

– Explique moi, ordonna-t-il en s'installant dans une position plus confortable pour lui.

Ladislas hocha la tête et se levant, se transforma en phénix. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer en croisant le regard émerveillé de son grand-père, qui resta un instant sonné. Le plus jeune retrouva rapidement forme humaine et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son grand-père qui l'attira dans une étreinte peu confortable puisque ses os saillants s'enfonçaient dans la peau de Ladislas, mais sincère dans l'affection que portait Gellert à son petit-fils.

– Un phénix…, murmura-t-il en passant une main squelettique dans les cheveux cendrés de Ladislas qui vint nicher sa tête contre l'épaule de son aîné. Le mage noir laissa échapper un rire amusé tout en continuant de caresser le crâne de l'animagus : Et un phénix noir ! Quelle originalité ! Ils ont souvent mauvaise réputation, poursuiva-t-il d'une voix professorale, du fait de leurs larmes bien sûr, mais… Ils sont aussi purs que les phénix communs. Il leur arrive de prévoir les événements, si bien qu'autrefois, lorsqu'un phénix noir quittait son domaine, c'était signe de grands changements…

Sa respiration se fit plus agitée lorsqu'il poursuivit :

– J'ai déjà eu la chance d'en croiser un…

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Ladislas en se relevant pour plonger son regard dans celui de son grand-père. Je croyais qu'ils avaient disparu.

– Il doit rester quelques spécimens dans le monde…

– Quand l'as-tu vu ? Demanda le blond cendré en esquissant une moue lorsqu'il vit l'hésitation de Gellert qui finit par céder :

– C'était… souffla le mage noir, le regard perdu dans son passé. Le jour où je suis arrivé en Angleterre.

– Et ça a été signe de changements pour toi ? S'enquit Ladislas, heureux de pouvoir tenir une conversation avec son grand-père, sans rien pour les séparer.

Le prisonnier resta mystérieusement silencieux, mais un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres et ses yeux brumeux se perdirent dans des souvenirs passés mais jamais perdus.

Ladislas n'insista pas, et changea rapidement de sujet. Il parla plutôt de l'année de service militaire qui approchait et de son choix de la formation d'auror. Son grand-père approuva, méprisant sans retenue les burocrates aussi « incapables que lâches », et connaissant parfaitement le manque d'amour de Ladislas vis-à-vis de la botanique, matière centrale dans la médicomagie, alors que la formation d'auror mettait en avant la défense contre les forces du mal et l'art du duel, où Ladislas excellait.

Le russe raconta dans les moindres détails son premier vol en tant que phénix, agitant ses bras dans de vastes mouvement, tandis que sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de son grand-père qui écoutait attentivement. Il lui sembla que ce récit l'égaya, alors qu'il décrivait avec soin le sentiment de liberté qu'il avait ressenti. Il l'avait déjà fait, pour Leonardo, ses amis ou Selena et Albus, mais jamais avec autant d'application, car il savait que Gellert avait oublié le monde extérieur. Aussi, lorsqu'il parlait des feuilles d'un arbre qui bruissaient sur son passage, il ne se contentait pas de parler des muscles puissants de ses ailes, mais il prenait également de soin de décrire l'arbre en question. De même, il s'efforça de peindre un tableau précis des paysages qu'il avait pu survoler, notamment en revenant de Kastell Moros.

Son grand-père grogna à l'évocation de la famille Casistos et lui rappela de se méfier de Casimir, ce à quoi Ladislas ne manqua pas d'acquiescer.

– Où vas-tu pour le reste des vacances ? S'enquit Gellert, dont la question semblait plus être un prétexte pour empêcher son petit-fils de partir. Ladislas se blottit plus encore contre lui et répondit qu'il passait la semaine chez les Agazzi. Il lui demanda ensuite des conseils pour des cours du duel, puisqu'il le savait très doué. Et comme il demandait déjà conseil à Albus pour la métamorphose, il lui semblait juste de faire de même avec Vati – tant qu'il s'agissait de magie blanche.

Son grand-père se fit une joie de le conseiller certains ouvrages de référence et de lui décrire certaines techniques avancées venant de Durmstrang. Ladislas écouta avec intérêt, même si parfois son attention se perdait dans le regard violet de son grand-père, qui à cet instant brillait de lucidité.

En définitive, il passa l'après-midi entière à Nurmengard. Le soleil s'était couché depuis une trentaine de minutes lorsqu'il avoua à son grand-père qu'il devait partir, étant déjà en retard. Gellert le laissa partir à regret, après une longue étreinte. Il le félicita encore pour sa transformation en animagus, lui répétant plusieurs fois qu'il était fier de lui et finalement, le laissa s'envoler, le regardant à travers l'ouverture du mur, non sans émotion.

Ce n'est qu'en quittant l'île que Ladislas s'aperçut de l'heure tardive, qui l'obligeait à passer par le réseau de la SNCF. Il lui fallut moins de cinq minutes pour atteindre le village sorcier. Retrouvant le fantôme habituel de la boutique de cheminées, il demanda d'une voix pressée un passage vers Rome, qu'il obtint heureusement au bout de trois minutes.

A présent sous sa forme humaine, il peinait sous le poids de son bagage, d'autant plus que sa journée avait été fatigante. Arrivé à Rome, il resta plusieurs instants hagards dans la cheminée, avant que l'employé ne le chasse assez méchamment, sans qu'il ne comprenne un traître mot de ce qu'on lui disait.

Au moins faisait-il bien plus chaud à Rome qu'à Nurmengard, nota-t-il en remontant la rue sorcière principale. Il finit par se trouver devant la façade de l'hôtel des Trois frères, dont la vue seule lui insuffla une impression de chaleur, tant par le fronton aux couleurs chaudes que le bruit des conversations qui s'en échappaient. Il poussa doucement la porte richement décorée de l'établissement et entra en même temps qu'un elfe de maison solitaire. Il retrouva Christina qui tenait le comptoir, situé sur l'un des côtés du grand hall. La jeune femme toujours aussi séduisante avec ses charmes de vélanes, prit ses bagages et lui indiqua que Leonardo travaillait au bar. Aussitôt Ladislas se tourna vers la porte y menant, qu'il passa rapidement.

Le bar n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite, avec ses alcôves dans les murs, et le comptoir le long du mur. La salle était bondée ce soir-là, et il fallut plusieurs minutes à Ladislas pour apercevoir son meilleur ami parmi les clients. S'adossant au bar, la tête tournée vers Leonardo, Ladislas ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Le jeune italien se faufilait fluidement entre les tables, les bras chargés des commandes pour les clients, assez concentré dans sa tâche pour ne pas noter sa présence.

– Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Fit une voix proche de Ladislas, qui sursauta et se tourna vers la voix, qui appartenait au serveur dont le visage lui était inconnu. En réalité, il croyait que lorsque Leonardo ne travaillait pas, c'était uniquement des elfes de maison qui se chargeaient du bar.

Pourtant, il y avait bel et bien un serveur en face de lui. D'une certaine façon, il lui faisait penser à Ezio, même s'il ne devait pas être de la famille, sa peau étant bien plus claire s'accordant avec des cheveux blonds. En revanche, il avait le visage fatigué, avec des cernes rivalisant avec celles d'Ezio. Quelques rides apparaissaient sur son visage, laissant planer un doute sur son âge. Mais ce qui sautait aux yeux était l'impressionnante cicatrice qui traversait son visage, et qui semblait avoir été faite par un animal sauvage.

Un gigantesque animal.

Le serveur pencha la tête, sortant Ladislas de sa contemplation. Il rougit et fit signe qu'il ne voulait rien. Le serveur haussa un sourcil, ses yeux bleus paraissant intrigués par ce drôle de client, mais bientôt un client vint demander une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu et il se détourna de lui.

Ladislas attendit qu'il se fût éloigné pour reprendre sa contemplation. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir à la cicatrice barrant le visage du serveur et qui lui rappelait celles qu'il avait vu, ici même, sur le corps des loups-garous. Toutefois, il doutait que Mario Agazzi laisse un lycanthrope travailler à l'hôtel. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement un accident ou bien…

– Ladi !

Des bras l'encerclèrent avec force, le faisant tomber du tabouret sur lequel il était perché, et il se retrouva étreignit par son meilleur ami qui, après avoir posé le plateau qu'il portait sur le comptoir, lui ébouriffa les cheveux en le grondant :

– Je commençais à me faire du souci ! Tu ne devais pas arriver dans l'après-midi ?

Ladislas se frotta la nuque avec gêne et lui promit de lui expliquer après le service. Pendant ce temps, le serveur avait rempli le plateau de verres à cocktail, qui n'attendaient que Leonardo pour être servis. L'italien saisit le plateau et slaloma entre les tables, suivi de près par Ladislas.

– Tu veux aider ? S'écria Leonardo pour se faire entendre au-dessus du brouhaha qui régnait dans la salle surchauffée. Je crois que ça serait le bienvenu !

Ladislas hocha vigoureusement la tête et retourna rapidement dans le hall pour demander à Christina un habit de serveur. La vélane lui en tendit un qui appartenait à Leonardo et lui souhaita bon courage, ce dont il aurait besoin au vu du nombre de clients. Une fois habillé, le russe attendit sagement les consignes de son meilleur ami, qui ne tarda pas à lui fourrer dans les mains un plateau rempli de verres vides.

– Donne ça à Remus et aide-le à tenir le bar, dicta le basané qui repartit aussitôt vers une table de gobelins.

Le jeune Grindelwald papillonna des yeux une seconde avant de se diriger vers le bar, en prenant garde à ne pas renverser les verres. Il leva aisément le passage dans le bar et passa derrière, sous le regard étonné du serveur, qui de nouveau pencha la tête.

– Hum… fit Ladislas, toujours gêné. Vous êtes Remus ?

Le serveur hocha la tête, sans dire un mot, même si ses yeux paraissaient chaleureux.

– Je vais vous aider, annonça maladroitement Ladislas en lui tendant le plateau que l'autre accepta.

– Tu as bien choisi ton jour, sourit le serveur qui esquissa un sourire fatigué mais sincère. Ladislas lui rendit son sourire.

– Mais c'est Ladi ! S'exclama l'un des clients accoudés au bar, que Ladislas reconnut rapidement comme Klaus, qui l'avait aidé le premier soir où il avait travaillé là.

– Bonsoir, le salua-t-il en se rapprochant de lui, tandis que Remus partait à l'autre bout du comptoir.

– Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu. Comment vas-tu ? Demanda le vampire qui lui commanda d'un geste un calice de sang, que Ladislas réussit à préparer sans faute.

– Très bien ! S'enthousiasma le russe qui lui parla de ses études à Koldovstoretz avant de lui demander ce qu'il en était de lui.

– Oh moi, répondit Klaus en haussant les épaules. C'est toujours les mêmes affaires. Il serait temps de voyager…, poursuivit-il d'une voix songeuse, s'adressant plus à lui-même. Ou même déménager.

– Pour aller où ? S'enquit Ladislas dont la curiosité sur le monde s'était accrue depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Angleterre.

– Et bien, on m'a proposé un poste d'enseignant à l'école de Uagadou, ce qui me laisserait le temps et l'énergie de finir mon ouvrage sur mon étude de nécromancie.

– Et vous enseigneriez quoi ? Interrogea Ladislas avec curiosité. Klaus lui avait déjà parlé de ses études en nécromancie un soir où peu de clients avaient occupé le bar, laissant à

Ladislas tout le loisir d'écouter le vampire.

– Sans doute pas la nécromancie, admit le vampire avec un sourire sardonique. Mais je pourrai déjà offrir des cours bien plus intéressants et pertinents sur mon espèce, sans que cela se résume aux caractéristiques et moyens de nous tuer.

Ladislas acquiesça, regrettant lui-même le point de vue restreint des programmes scolaires vis-à-vis des espèces magiques - notamment sur les êtres magiques, souvent considérés comme inférieurs par les sorciers. Tournant la tête pour servir un cerbère à un gobelin impatient, il avisa le serveur - Remus - le fixant avec curiosité. Il croisa de nouveau le regard bleu, qui à cet instant semblait médusé, avant de baisser ses yeux sur le cocktail qu'il était en train de préparer.

Le reste de la soirée fut chaotique. Une dizaine de gobelins éméchés commencèrent à chercher des noises à un client après que celui-ci ait râlé contre une nouvelle taxe de Gringotts, et il fallut une demi-heure et plusieurs verres cassés pour que Remus les mène vers la sortie. Un elfe de maison, nouvellement libéré, eut une crise de panique lorsqu'on lui demanda poliment ce qu'il voulait, ce qui amusa nombre d'habitués.

Enfin, il arrivait à Ladislas de repérer parmi la cohue un ou deux sorciers drapés dans une

cape ne laissant rien voir de leur visage, et se hâtant de disparaître dans le sous-sol, pour traiter de quelques affaires louches, dont il ne voulait rien savoir.

Il fallut attendre plus longtemps qu'il avait l'habitude pour que la salle soit entièrement vide, qui fut rangée par les trois serveurs, les elfes de maison étant surchargés par la vaisselle.

– Eh ben, souffla Ladislas en finissant de nettoyer les tables. Il me semblait que l'hôtel avait des difficultés financières, mais ça a dû passer !

– Il faut tout de même reconnaître que ce soir fut exceptionnel ! S'exclama Leonardo depuis la chaise où il s'était affalé dès le dernier client parti.

– C'est pour moi, ça ! Rit le russe qui oubliait peu à peu la présence du troisième serveur. Comment va ton père ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu…

– Il doit être au restaurant, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va venir, lui répondit Leonardo. Il est très content que tu puisses venir !

– C'était soit ça, soit une semaine de solitude au Domaine, alors…, expliqua Ladislas dans un haussement d'épaules. Autant que je serve ici. Et puis j'aime bien être ici. Il y a des gens très intéressants !

– A commencer par moi ? Devina son meilleur ami qui finit par se lever pour prendre une assiette venant des cuisines à son adresse. Remus s'assit à ses côtés, tandis que Ladislas finissait de remettre à leur place les chaises. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Demanda l'italien entre deux bouchées.

– Je veux bien, je n'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin…

Leonardo haussa un sourcil, mais la présence de Remus l'empêcha de poser des questions, que ce soit sur les Casistos ou son grand-père. A la place il lui parla du match entre deux équipes d'Italie qu'ils iraient voir dans la semaine, accompagnés de son père.

– J'adore ton père ! S'exclama le blond cendré en s'asseyant à son tour à la table, une assiette dans les mains.

– Lui aussi t'adore, assura Leonardo en se tournant vers Remus qui observait la scène avec amusement et curiosité. C'est Ladislas, mon meilleur ami de Koldovstoretz. Il est déjà venu plusieurs fois ici, annonça-t-il à son adresse.

Le serveur hocha la tête et offrit un sourire à Ladislas qui lui répondit aussitôt, encouragé par la confiance de son meilleur ami avec le plus âgé et ce malgré l'aspect saisissant de sa cicatrice.

– Enchanté, fit ce dernier. Remus Lupin. Je suis arrivé il y a quelques mois déjà à l'hôtel. J'ai aussi un chien, tu vas sans doute le croiser. Il s'appelle Patmol, il est très gentil. Surtout si tu lui donnes à manger, acheva-t-il dans un rire doux.

Leonardo acquiesça vivement et enchaîna :

– Il est super beau ! Même mon oncle l'aime, ce qui n'est pas rien. Quant à Liana, elle le prend pour son doudou, c'est trop mignon !

Ladislas éclata de rire sans cesser de manger. Dans le feu de l'action, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de combien il avait faim, après son voyage jusqu'à Nurmengard et l'après-midi passée là-bas, mais à présent qu'il se reposait, son ventre se rappelait à lui de façon presque douloureuse. Il eut une pensée pour son grand-père, qui lui ne devait pas manger souvent, avant qu'une voix ne le rappelle au présent :

– Ladislas ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais arrivé ! Comment vas tu ?

– Bien Monsieur, et vous ? Répondit Ladislas dont les yeux achevèrent de tourner au violet en se posant sur le père de son meilleur ami qui les rejoignit promptement, prenant place aux côtés de son fils.

– Tout d'abord, commença l'un des gérant de l'hôtel en piochant dans l'assiette de son fils, ce dernier poussant un cri indigné, appelle moi Ezio. Ensuite, je vais très bien. Tu as remarqué que ce fut une soirée chargée, ce qui est toujours bon à prendre. Mais ne parlons pas affaire. Que voulez vous faire cette semaine ?

– Dormir…, souffla rêveusement Leonardo, le regard attiré sur l'horloge au dessus du bar qui indiquait deux heures passées du matin.

– Je m'en doutais, fils, se moqua Ezio en levant les yeux au plafond. Hormis ça, et manger, que comptez vous faire ?

– Même si ça me fait mal de le dire, débuta le russe en passant une main dans les cheveux tandis que l'autre repoussait son assiette, il faudrait que je travaille.

Leonardo lui lança un regard surpris, avant de se souvenir de l'ultimatum qu'avait donné leur directrice à son ami. L'italien se mit à rire, tandis que le blond cendré le fusillait du regard, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer l'hilarité de Leonardo. Son père se tourna vers Ladislas, qui avec une moue boudeuse à l'adresse du brun, expliqua sa mésaventure avec la directrice.

– A la moindre note inférieur à E, elle contactera mon grand-père, acheva-t-il dans un soupir.

– Te connaissant, tu dois t'en sortir dans la plupart des matières, non ? Le rassura Ezio, qui fronça les sourcils en poursuivant : Tu as même réussi à devenir animagus m'a dit Leo. C'est exceptionnel !

– Je me débrouille en métamorphose, convint Ladislas, tandis que Remus hoquetait de surprise. En revanche, j'ai des difficultés en botanique.

– Des difficultés à t'intéresser à cette matière, tu veux dire ? Le corrigea pernicieusement Leonardo.

Ladislas grogna en réponse, tout en échangeant un regard complice avec son meilleur ami.

– Cette matière devrait devenir une option dès la cinquième année, marmonna-t-il, amusant là Ezio.

– Si c'est là ton seul souci, ce n'est pas trop inquiétant, le rassura-t-il. Et puis, le plus important pour Isadora est, je crois, que tu reprennes en main tes études. Si elle voit que tu es sérieux, peut-être sera-t-elle indulgente avec toi.

– Peut-être, approuva Ladislas en esquissant un sourire timide.

– Et c'est une excellente idée de travailler ! Poursuivit Ezio. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton ami, Leo.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, tandis que Leonardo s'étranglait et rétorquait - avec raison - qu'il était toujours sérieux, la preuve en était qu'il n'avait jamais été convoqué chez la directrice. Ladislas reconnut avec un sourire contrit qu'il avait complètement négligé ses études, et que, même s'il comptait poursuivre ses vols sous sa forme d'animagus, il veillerait à présent à ne pas prendre du retard dans son travail scolaire.

– Quelle sagesse… Je doute de la mienne si j'étais devenu animagus à ton âge, accorda Ezio qui devint pensif. Mais il aurait fallu que je sois doué pour la métamorphose pour même y penser...

– J'ai connu de jeunes animagus, intervint alors Remus, dont le regard se fit nostalgique, non sans ressembler à Albus. Et ils ont eux aussi eu du mal à ne pas passer chaque soir sous leur forme animale, au début du moins.

– C'est difficile de ne pas céder à la sensation grisante de la transformation, approuva Ladislas. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers l'une des grandes fenêtres de la salle, d'où l'on voyait une bonne partie du ciel, et il s'imagina voler au dessus de Rome, porté par un vent bien moins glacial qu'il rencontrait à Koldovstoretz.

Le silence tomba dans la salle, chacun dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'Ezio claque des mains en se levant :

– Je sais que ce sont les vacances, mais il serait temps d'aller de se coucher, ne croyez-vous pas ? D'autant que je doute que vous ne passiez pas encore une heure à vous raconter toutes vos aventures, grimaça-t-il avant de laisser s'échapper un baillement.

– Pas faux, admit Leonardo qui se leva à son tour. Il entraîna son ami vers le bâtiment privé, traversant rapidement le hall puis la cour intérieure de l'hôtel. Ils montèrent difficilement les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage, où se trouvait la chambre de l'italien.

Ladislas, malgré sa fatigue ne put s'empêcher de partir dans un grand éclat de rire en avisant l'état de ladite chambre, qui était bien pire que la sienne.

– Ne te dérange pas, je vais dormir sur le palier, hoqueta-t-il de rire tandis que Leonardo tentait, avec peine, de faire de la place sur le sol pour un matelas. L'italien se retourna vers lui avant de lever les bras en signe d'impuissance.

– Je propose qu'on dorme dans le même lit. Et demain, si j'ai le courage, je rangerai un peu.

– Un peu, répéta dans un ricanement Ladislas.

– Je suis certain que ta chambre est dans le même état, maugréa son meilleur ami qui commença à déboutonner sa veste de serveur.

– C'est parfois pire, mais je suis le seul à devoir la subir. Quoique non, il y a aussi Levi.

– Le pauvre… voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas d'animal de compagnie !

– Oh il reste très sauvage, assura Ladislas qui acheva de se déshabiller avant de se glisser dans le lit de Leonardo où il s'enroula dans la couverture, manquant de peu de ronronner.

– Alors, raconte moi cette semaine ! Exigea le brun prenant place à ses côtés.

Ladislas esquissa un sourire, et sans tarder entreprit de lui raconter son séjour chez les Casistos, sans manquer la visite à son grand-père. Leonardo hocha la tête lorsqu'il lui confia ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis du grand-père de Zoran, dont l'influence pouvait s'avérer néfaste pour son jeune ami. En revanche, il édulcora la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Gellert, plus par pudeur que par crainte de ne pas être compris par son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier découvrit rapidement pourquoi ce dernier était arrivé avec autant de retard. Il lui relata à son tour sa semaine, et en profita pour lui assurer que Remus était très agréable. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait sa cicatrice, mais cela importait peu à l'italien, certain de l'honnêteté du serveur. Son chien était tout aussi adorable, malgré sa ressemblance avec le Sinistros.

Il n'en était pas de même pour son oncle, qui continuait de s'en prendre à Ezio, alors même que l'hôtel avait depuis longtemps récupérer toutes les pertes.

Il était quatre passée depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsqu'un silence s'installa entre eux. Ladislas ferma les yeux et commença à s'enfoncer dans le sommeil lorsque Leonardo demanda :

– Tu as parlé d'Aleksander à ton grand-père ?

Le russe grogna, à moitié endormi :

– J'ai oublié… La prochaine fois peut-être.

Leonardo dut répondre, mais il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne comprit pas, l'esprit déjà dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Et voilà... J'espère que ça vous a plu. De mon côté, j'espère avoir le courage de rester sur ma lancée pour vous donner le prochain chap le plus rapidement possible.

Bisous à tous !


	37. La maladresse

Bonsoir !

Un nouveau chapitre, ça tombe bien, je commençais à être en retard de plusieurs mois... Navrée, de nouveau, comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis très prise par mes études, même s'il est possible - et je dis bien possible - que ça s'améliore à présent.

Sinon, donc. Nouveau chapitre. Bah vous allez bien voir de quoi il s'agit. J'ai aussi le projet de sortir une autre fic' dont j'ai quelques chapitres dans mes fonds de placards et qui me tient à coeur, avec un concept assez original. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez (je me lance, ou je me concentre sur nobless...).

Voilà. Une fois encore, désolée.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 : La maladresse**

* * *

– Voilà, tu es complètement cicatrisé ! Annonça fièrement Remus en se relevant, les mains chargées de l'ancien bandage de son ami.

– Une chance que tu saches soigner, marmonna Sirius en rabattant prestement son tee-shirt pour cacher son dos meurtri. L'ancien détenu renifla et changea de position pour s'appuyer contre le mur.

– Il a bien fallu que j'apprenne, murmura Remus avec un triste sourire. Le lycanthrope avait bien remarqué la gêne de son ami vis-à-vis de son corps et se sentait impuissant face à la morosité de l'animagus, bien différente de sa bonne-humeur d'antan.

Lorsqu'il était sous sa forme canine, l'ex-auror semblait n'être qu'un chien joueur, particulièrement avec Liana, la bambine d'Ezio Agazzi. Il lui arrivait de quitter l'hôtel quand commençait le service de Remus et de vagabonder dans la capitale romaine, avec une apparente joie. D'autres soirs, il pouvait se poser dans un coin du restaurant, guettant les restes des clients. Les habitués lui laissaient à présent de gros morceaux de viandes et s'arrêtaient plusieurs minutes pour le caresser, car maintenant qu'il était propre, le pelage de Patmol brillait doucement et apparaissait à l'œil humain très soyeux. Même Mario Agazzi se laissait prendre à passer une main sur la tête du chien, ce que Remus appréciait moyennement, étant toujours très méfiant envers son employeur.

En revanche, sous sa forme humaine, Sirius était pris par l'apathie la plus totale et passait la majeure partie de son temps à pleurer. Remus avait été obligé de cacher la photo qu'il avait des Maraudeurs, fatigué de devoir consoler son ami à chaque fois que ce dernier posait les yeux dessus. Et lorsqu'il ne pleurait pas, Sirius avait un regard si perdu qu'il parvenait à effrayer Remus. Arriverait-il un jour à retrouver son tempérament joyeux ou bien les douze années à Azkaban l'avaient-elles définitivement changé ? Parfois il se demandait même si les détraqueurs n'avaient pas réussi à l'embrasser, tant son regard était vitreux.

Le seul moyen de le réveiller était de parler de Peter. Alors, le brun entrait dans une rage incontrôlable, hurlant contre son ancien ami qui l'avait trahi, au risque de se faire entendre de leurs voisins de chambre – heureusement souvent absents, étant des employés de Mario pour son réseau de marchandises illicites, et qui, lorsqu'ils étaient à Rome, prenaient de la poudre de fée et planaient jusqu'à leur prochaine mission, ce qui arrangeait Remus, qui cependant ne pouvait que ressentir un pincement au coeur lorsqu'il croisait leur cernes bleuâtres et leur teint blafard, caractéristique d'une consommation répétée de la si populaire drogue sorcière.

Un autre moyen de le réveiller était de parler de Harry, mais c'était pire ensuite. L'ancien détenu entrait dans une sorte de transe, faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, parlant de retourner en Angleterre pour faire cracher le morceau à Dumbledore. Il perdait toute retenue lorsque son filleul était évoqué, et ne se souciait même plus de se faire attraper par les autorités anglaises.

Si c'était la nouvelle de la disparition de Harry qui l'avait mis en mouvement vers sa liberté, pensait sombrement Remus, elle pouvait très bien devenir par la suite la cause de sa mort.

Rouvrant les yeux – quand les avaient-ils fermés ? – le lycanthrope se leva, jeta l'ancien bandage de Sirius et s'approcha de la porte. Se retournant pour observer son ami, il le trouva dans la même position qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tôt.

– Je vais travailler, annonça le blond, n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse. Le brun n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, et rien n'indiqua qu'il l'avait entendu.

Remus déglutit et sortit de la chambre, qu'il trouvait maintenant étouffante. Laissant un profond soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres, le lycanthrope se blâma pour sa lâcheté. Lorsqu'il avait accueilli son ami chez lui, il lui avait promis de s'occuper de lui, mais en réalité, il ne savait pas comment s'occuper de lui. Sirius ne parlait jamais de sa situation – lorsqu'il parlait – et, bien évidemment, il était hors de question de l'emmener voir un psychomage.

Il lâcha un second soupir avant de descendre les escaliers. Il ne savait pas vers qui se tourner pour aider son ami. Il n'avait été proche de personnes ses dix dernières années, préférant la solitude pour seule compagnie. Et quand bien même, aurait-il pu trahir le secret de son ami, au risque de le renvoyer à Azkaban ?

– Bonsoir Remus !

Le blond se détourna de ses pensées lugubres et tournant la tête, avisa Christina, qui comme à son habitude, se tenait dans le hall pour accueillir les clients.

– Bonsoir Christina… Pas trop de monde ce soir ? Demanda Remus en esquissant un sourire fatigué.

– Moins qu'hier pour l'instant, l'encouragea l'employée avec un sourire chaleureux, qui aurait fait bondir son cœur si sa lycanthropie ne l'immunisait pas contre ses charmes vélanes. Le sourire de Remus s'élargit alors qu'il passait la porte du bar. Ces derniers soirs avaient été exténuants, tant par le nombre de clients que par les horaires qui avaient explosé.

Heureusement, le fils de Ezio avait été là pour l'aider, ainsi que son ami…

– Hey Rem' ! S'exclama Leonardo depuis le comptoir d'où il préparait une dizaine de Cerbères, sans doute pour la tablée de gobelins qui trépignaient d'impatience devant une des fenêtres de la salle.

– Leonardo, le salua plus sobrement Remus en passant derrière le comptoir. Il embrassa la salle du regard qu'il trouva peu occupée, ce qui le rassura. Il fut rapidement sollicité par un client accoudé au comptoir, et Sirius disparut de son esprit.

Il donnait un verre de bière-à-beurre à un elfe de maison lorsque son regard glissa sur une tête blonde cendré qui voyageait de table en table. L'ami de Leonardo surprit son regard et lui adressa un sourire avant de prendre la commande d'un couple de vampire. Il revint une minute après vers le comptoir, où il s'assit en face de Remus.

– Deux calices de sang humain, annonça-t-il, en parcourant de ses saisissants yeux violets l'étagère derrière le bar. Et une coupe de champagne elfique de 1987, poursuivit-il en montrant du doigt la bouteille qu'il désirait.

Remus s'exécuta rapidement alors que Leonardo s'approchait d'eux.

– Alors t'as trouvé ? Demanda l'italien, un sourire goguenard accroché aux lèvres.

Son ami grimaça et lui adressa un regard sombre, ses iris prenant des éclats électriques, qui empêchèrent Remus de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Les yeux de l'adolescent lui apparaissaient surnaturels, tant par leurs couleurs que par leur capacité à refléter l'humeur du jeune homme et il lui était déjà arrivé de se perdre dans son regard. Il renversa du sang sur le comptoir qu'il essuya d'un geste machinal, l'oreille dressée pour entendre la conversation des deux étudiants. Il ne s'était jamais trouvé particulièrement curieux - moins que James et Sirius en tout cas - mais les conversations de deux amis le dégrisaient et surtout, lui faisaient momentanément oublier la condition de son meilleur ami.

– Tentacula vénéneuse ? Tenta le blond cendré en se mordant la lèvre tandis que son ami éclatait de rire.

– Tu n'es pas sérieux, lança l'italien en roulant des yeux.

– Je ne sais pas, répliqua l'autre en esquissant une moue boudeuse.

Un client, que Remus avait déjà remarqué puisqu'il discutait beaucoup avec Ladislas depuis son arrivée à Rome, s'immisça dans la conversation :

– Ladislas, tu comprends, que, ayant déjà donné cette réponse pour les six dernières questions, il commence à y avoir problème ? Demanda-t-il, tout en claquant des doigts pour faire signe à Leonardo de lui servir un autre calice.

– J'aime pas la botanique, marmonna Ladislas en croisant puérilement les bras, provoquant l'hilarité de son ami. Remus haussa un sourcil, car, bien qu'habitué à la bonne humeur du fils Agazzi, ce dernier lui semblait étrangement gai ce soir. Son regard glissa jusqu'aux assiettes que les elfes de maison avaient laissé pour les serveurs, et s'arrêta sur les bières-aux-beurres vides. L'ancien professeur retint un sourire amusé, et reporta son attention à la conversation que tenaient les deux amis.

– C'est beau de passer pour un étudiant sérieux aux yeux de mon père, mais si c'est pour étudier – ou plutôt ne pas étudier – comme ça…

Son ami émit un simple grognement en réponse, enfonçant sa tête dans ses bras qu'il avait posé sur le comptoir. Le vampire se rapprocha de lui, en profitant pour récupérer son calice, et lui tapota l'épaule.

– Changeons de matière, proposa-t-il d'un ton conciliant.

– Alchimie ! S'exclama Leonardo en sautant par-dessus du comptoir pour donner leurs commandes au couple de vampires.

Remus eut un sursaut, surpris et par le mouvement que par la réponse du jeune italien, alors que Ladislas relevait la tête :

– Je ne fais pas cette option ! Protesta-t-il en lançant un regard pitoyable à son voisin qui se contenta de boire sa boisson de sang.

– Alchimie ? Répéta Remus en fronçant les sourcils, la tête penchée, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'interrogeait.

L'ami de Leonardo se tourna vers lui et lui expliqua avec un sourire :

– Koldovstoretz propose de nombreuses options, dont oclumencie ou alchimie...

–Et Nécromancie ? Le coupa sarcastiquement son voisin, amusant l'étudiant qui échangea avec lui un regard de connivence avant de reporter son attention vers Remus.

– On comprends pourquoi c'est la meilleure école en termes d'apprentissage…, réfléchit à haute voix ce dernier, en hochant la tête.

– Wouah, si même Remus le dit ! S'exclama Leonardo qui revint vers eux et s'assit à côté de

Ladislas. Ce dernier le regarda d'un air surpris, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

– J'ai été professeur, l'éclaira Remus en esquissant un sourire en rappel à l'année passée dans son ancienne école. A Poudlard, précisa-t-il, non sans une certaine fierté. Même si du point de vue du niveau scolaire, Koldovstortez était bien plus avancée que Poudlard, l'école anglaise n'était pas en reste dans le monde et jouissait d'une notoriété, plus importante peut-être que l'établissement secret qui préférait rester discret.

Il vit alors les yeux de Ladislas s'éclairer et virer à un turquoise hésitant entre le bleu et le violet tout à fait extraordinaire avant qu'il ne s'exclame joyeusement :

– Alors vous devez connaître mon grand-père !

Remus papillonna des yeux, un instant perdu. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il faisait la liste des enseignants à Poudlard. Il était certain que Filius et Ladislas n'étaient pas affiliés, et il était hors de question qu'il ose même penser que Severus pu être grand-père. Déjà mari serait un succès, remarqua-t-il mentalement avant d'interroger du regard Ladislas.

Etait-il possible que son grand-père soit l'un des fantômes habitant le château ? Il ne les connaissait guère, hormis Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, comme tous les gryffondors. Cela l'étonnait qu'un contemporain ait choisi de rester à Poudlard, car même s'il s'agissait du grand-père de Ladislas, il devait être du XXème siècle, ce qui représentait une énorme différence, par rapport aux autres. Quoique, Mimi Geignarde…, se rappela-t-il, était restée à Poudlard.

– Excuse-moi, je ne connais pas bien les fantômes, fit-il alors que son regard suivait le vampire à côté du jeune garçon qui s'était levé. Ses sourcils se haussèrent lorsque Ladislas le salua d'une poignée de main avant que le buveur de sang ne s'attable avec le couple de ses congénères que Remus avait servi un peu plus tôt.

– Les fantômes ? Répéta Ladislas, une expression interrogatrice peinte sur son visage. A côté de lui, Leonardo explosa de rire, manquant de peu de tomber de son tabouret, ce qui finit d'exposer son état d'ébriété.

– Ton grand-père, hoqueta l'italien, un… un fantôme ! Un autre éclat de rire le prit, l'empêchant de poursuivre alors que Ladislas esquissait un sourire amusé.

– Mon grand-père n'est pas un fantôme, assura-t-il en tenant Leonardo par la taille pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Remus fronça de nouveau les sourcils, repassant en revue les différents membres du personnel. Il sursauta lorsqu'il en trouva un correspondant plus ou moins et s'exclama, un peu fort :

– RUSARD !?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Ladislas qui éclata de rire, et entraîné par le poids de son ami, il s'écroula, ainsi que son tabouret.

– Merlin non ! Protesta-t-il avec violence, le visage déformé par une grimace de dégoût. Il remit en place son tabouret, sur lequel il remonta avant de déclarer de la voix la plus normale du monde :

– Dumbledore… Merlin, si c'était Rusard, marmonna-t-il en roulant des yeux.

– Ah, souffla Remus avant de s'arrêter net. Quoi !? Dumbledore ? S'écria-t-il en tentant sans succès de rester discret pour ne pas déranger les clients.

– Ça fait un choc, approuva Leonardo dont le sourire était tordu mystérieusement, comme si sa phrase avait un sens que ne saisit pas Remus. D'ailleurs son voisin échangea un regard morne avec lui avant qu'ils ne rient de concert.

– Dumbledore, répéta pour la troisième fois Remus, en cherchant mentalement qui pouvait bien être la femme qui...

Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux du petit-fils de son ancien directeur, et il reconnut, derrière l'éclat violet, le regard pétillant du grand mage blanc. Même la couleur de ses cheveux devait correspondre à ceux de Dumbledore, avant qu'ils ne perdent leur coloration.

Un sourire s'esquissa timidement sur ses lèvres.

La nouvelle que Dumbledore avait un petit-fils devrait amuser Sirius pour quelques minutes…

* * *

– C'était génial ! Répéta pour la dixième fois Blaise, agaçant son amie qui leva les yeux au ciel.

– On y était, Blaise, remarqua Daphnée d'un ton mordant, en tapotant impatiemment de l'ongle la table des serpentards, attendant que les plats du dîner arrivent de la cuisine.

– J'ai un doute, vu ton humeur ! Répliqua le basané, refroidi par sa camarade. Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu n'as pas aimé ?

– J'ai aimé ! C'est seulement dommage que Durmstrang ait un directeur partial qui favorise largement son champion.

Selena réprima un sourire avant de demander sournoisement :

– Je croyais que tu n'étais pas pour Diggory ?

– A raison. Je ne serai jamais pour un poufsouffle, asséna la serpentarde.

– Il faut également souligner qu'à une autre échelle, ton directeur de maison pratique le favoritisme à outrance, renchérit l'étudiante de Beauxbâtons.

– C'est une question de point de vue, nuança Draco qui à cet instant ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son père, les sourcils froncés par le dérangement dû au brouhaha des différents élèves arrivant dans la Grande Salle. Alors que leur petit groupe d'ami avait rapidement quitté l'arène de la première épreuve, la plupart des élèves étaient restés pour discuter, certains ayant ensuite tenté de s'approcher des enclos des trois dragons. A présent qu'ils rentraient, la Grande Salle devenait à chaque instant plus bruyante.

– Une question de point de vue ? Répéta Selena avec flegme, ignorant pour sa part les étudiants.

Pansy retint un gloussement en roulant des yeux, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, sachant déjà ce que son ami allait répondre.

– Le professeur Snape est brillant dans son jugement, lorsqu'il s'agit de donner - ou retirer - les points. Les autres étudiants peuvent être jaloux d'un tel directeur de maison, et c'est pour cette raison - la jalousie - qu'ils calomnient notre directeur.

Selena acquiesça, bien que son attention se soit portée ailleurs. Son regard était ancré dans celui de son grand-père, qui venait de s'asseoir à la table des professeurs. Elle aperçut son sourire, qu'elle lui retourna sans trop se soucier si quelqu'un pourrait la voir, car personne, dans l'excitation ambiante ne prendrai la peine de chercher à qui elle souriait aussi chaleureusement.

– Et toi, Selena, pas trop déçue ?

La jeune Grindelwald sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers Théodore, les sourcils haussés avec incompréhension.

– Déçue par quoi ? C'était très impressionnant… Surtout les dragons !

– Delacour est dernière, l'éclaira le serpentard.

– Dernière sur trois, nota Daphnée en reniflant, elle a tout le temps de se rattraper. Surtout que Maxime n'est pas non plus très nette en matière d'impartialité… Sans te vexer, Selena.

– Tu ne me vexes pas, la rassura Selena avec un sourire. D'autant plus que je ne suis pas spécialement pour Beauxbâtons.

– C'est beau, applaudit Blaise avant de lui taper sur l'épaule. Il y a donc bien une étudiante qui n'est pas touchée par le sentiment d'appartenance à une école.

– Pour ça, il faudrait appartenir à ladite école, murmura Selena dont le sourire s'était légèrement fané. Heureusement pour elle, personne ne le remarquera, et elle se changea rapidement les idées en écoutant Blaise s'extasier devant le spectacle qui s'était déroulé devant leurs yeux quelques heures auparavant.

Se laissant bercer par le brouhaha ambiant, Selena mangea silencieusement, tentant à plusieurs reprises de contacter Sheshir, mais ce dernier semblait endormi.

– Et dire que les Poufsouffles vont faire la fête toute la nuit…, soupira Daphnée en lançant un regard morne à la table des blaireaux.

– On se rattrapera avec l'alcool de Flint, la rassura Pansy en esquissant un sourire malicieux, rapidement suivie par Blaise.

– Tu veux venir, Selena ? Proposa Draco qui semblait toujours autant agacé par le raffut de ses camarades.

– Mhh non, je vais plutôt rester à la bibliothèque, pour profiter du calme, déclina gentiment Selena en se levant du banc.

– Toujours aussi studieuse, remarqua Daphnée en inclinant la tête avec respect .

Selena lui sourit avant de saluer le groupe d'amis et quitter la Grande Salle. Se dirigeant vers les escaliers, elle chercha mentalement Sheshir, une nouvelle fois sans succès. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres, alors qu'un frisson remontait le long de son dos.

Ce n'était pas le premier de la journée.

Bien qu'elle ait été positivement surprise par la qualité des prestations des champions, elle avait été également horrifiée par la teneure de la tâche demandée. Être jeté dans une arène avec un dragon - d'une espèce loin d'être pacifique. Sa mâchoire s'était décrochée devant le magyar à pointes qu'avait dû affronter Krum. C'était une véritable machine à tuer.

Et dire que son frère aurait pu participer, que quelqu'un voulait le voir participer à un tel tournoi.

De nouveau elle frissonna avant de se reprendre. Ladislas n'était pas un gamin sans défense, loin de là. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait penser à la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Son regard à mi-perdu, mi-émerveillé, lui donnait alors un air innocent tout à fait adorable, qui avait immédiatement attendri Selena. Plus tard, avant qu'il ne prenne les potions pour reprendre sa taille véritable, Selena s'était octroyé le droit d'aînesse, et ainsi le devoir de protéger son jumeau.

Ou plutôt s'inquiéter inutilement pour lui… rectifia-t-elle en entrant dans la bibliothèque, vide de tout occupant, ce qui lui laissa la possibilité de s'installer à une table proche des rayons de botanique. Elle profitait depuis son arrivée à Poudlard de la richesse de la bibliothèque pour améliorer son niveau dans cette matière, en vue d'une spécialisation en sixième année.

Se mordant la lèvre, la jeune Grindelwald tenta d'oublier le tournoi, et se plongea dans un ouvrage particulièrement complet, et d'après son aspect, régulièrement emprunté par d'autres élèves.

Heureusement que les cours lui faisaient oublier tous les problèmes qui menaçaient son jumeau. D'une part, il y avait ce tournoi et la mystérieuse personne qui l'avait inscrit, d'autre part, elle avait entendu au Conseil son grand-père parler du retour de Voldemort. Or ce dernier ne devait pas avoir de bons sentiments envers Harry Potter, même si plus rien - du moins elle l'espérait - ne le reliait à Ladislas Grindelwald à présent.

Et c'était sans compter le service militaire russe, réputé pour être difficile.

Soupirant, la jeune fille s'extirpa de ses noires pensées qui avaient fini par la distraire de son travail. Lançant un tempus, elle s'aperçut qu'il était bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu, repoussé exceptionnellement pour la première tâche.

Rangeant les livres empruntés, l'étudiante se reprocha son inquiétude excessive.

Quittant la bibliothèque, elle entreprit de se rendre dans le hall, empruntant des couloirs déserts. Les élèves avaient dû regagner leurs salles communes pour faire la fête, conclut-elle en réprimant un bâillement.

Elle s'apprêtait à tourner à un angle de mur lorsqu'une main lui saisit doucement le poignet, la faisant brusquement sursauter. Se retournant le cœur battant, elle laissa rapidement échapper un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant celui qui l'avait effrayée.

– Fred, la prochaine fois signale ta présence avant que je ne te jette un sort…

– Et quel sort me lancerais-tu ? Susurra ledit Fred en lui adressant un clin d'œil, qui n'eut pour effet qu'un roulement des yeux de Selena - Merlin, Daphnée commençait à déteindre sur elle.

– Sérieusement, comment faites vous pour toujours surgir de nulle part ? Demanda la jeune Grindelwald en fixant son regard sur la caissette que tenait George.

– C'est un secret, chantonna Fred à son oreille avant qu'elle ne se dégage pour pointer la caissette avec curiosité :

– Ça aussi, c'est un secret ?

– C'est les recettes de nos paris ! S'exclama George, les yeux brillant d'excitation. D'ailleurs, poursuivit-il en sortant de sa poche une poignée de pièces, chose promise, chose due !

Selena fixa un instant les pièces qu'il lui avait fourré avec autorité dans la main avant de l'interroger du regard.

– Tu te souviens du pari sur les champions ? L'éclaira George, voilà ta part.

– Ce n'était pas la peine, murmura Selena en leur souriant chaleureusement. Ce n'était que des indications.

– Ces indications, comme tu dis, nous ont rapporté une fortune, alors le moins qu'on puisse faire, c'est te rembourser comme il se doit, répliqua sérieusement George.

– Et qu'allez vous faire de cette fortune ? Demanda avec intérêt l'étudiante qui les suivait à présent sans plus réfléchir au chemin qu'ils empruntaient.

– Acheter de nouveaux ingrédients pour de nouvelles expériences, bien sûr !

– Bien sûr, répéta Selena en leur adressant un sourire encourageant. Mais que feriez vous du résultat de ces expériences ?

Il y eut un silence, qui déstabilisa la jeune fille. Elle se pencha en avant pour observer tout à tour les visages des jumeaux :

– C'est aussi un secret ? Se risqua-t-elle avec douceur.

– Non, c'est plutôt…, débuta Fred en cherchant ses mots.

– Un rêve qui ne se réalisera pas, poursuivit George le regard perdu dans le vide.

Selena haussa un sourcil, surprise par le sérieux dans sa voix.

– On voudrait monter un magasin, comme Zonko, finit par avouer Fred.

– Et pourquoi serais-ce irréalisable ? Interrogea Selena en fronçant les sourcils. D'autant plus que vous avez du talent ! Vos idées sont complètement folles et originales et elles… elles plaisent !

Les jumeaux lui sourirent, touchés par son compliment, avant que George lui réponde :

– Pour ouvrir un magasin, il faut des fonds assez importants, et… Et notre famille ne dispose pas d'une fortune comme les Malfoy…

– Vous avez le temps pour réfléchir à comment réunir une telle somme ! Le coupa Selena. Vous êtes jeunes, vous aurez de nombreuses occasions pour vous trouver des investisseurs !

George lui sourit longuement, avant de lui tapoter la tête.

– Merci Selena, c'est réconfortant de t'entendre.

Ils arrivaient au tableau de la Grosse Dame, lequel s'ouvrit lorsqu'ils lui donnèrent le mot de passe. Avant que George n'entre, il se retourna et, retrouvant son air espiègle, il lança :

– Tu es la première à le savoir. A présent, tu es notre complice !

Selena hocha la tête en riant et répondit à son salut avant de se tourner vers Fred, attendant qu'il entre à son tour dans la salle commune de sa maison. Toutefois ce dernier resta, pensif, un long moment, jusqu'à ce que la Grosse Dame s'impatiente et referme le passage.

– Tu n'entres pas ? S'enquit Selena en penchant la tête.

– Je vais te raccompagner, l'informa-t-il en sortant de ses pensées.

Selena haussa un sourcil mais ne commenta pas.

– Tu penses vraiment qu'on pourrait le faire ? Finit par demander le jumeau Weasley en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens si longtemps que Selena fut troublée un instant par la profondeur de son regard.

– Bien sûr, répondit-elle une fois reprise. Peut-être qu'il vous faudra travailler pour un autre magasin avant, le temps de mettre de côté assez d'argent, mais vous y arriverez. Le travail ne vous fait pas peur, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, les Gryffondors ne sont-ils pas courageux ? Lui lança-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude joueur dans les côtes.

De nouveau il la regarda précieusement quelques instants avant de souffler :

– Ça dépend des situations…

Selena fut surprise mais resta silencieuse.

– Si j'ai bien compris, je suis la seule dans la confidence… ?

– Avec Lee, précisa Fred.

– Alors, est-ce que je peux espérer que vous me disiez un jour comment vous faîtes pour

surprendre les gens ? Le taquina-t-elle.

Fred éclata de rire. C'était un sujet qui revenait régulièrement entre eux. Selena, était systématiquement surprise par les jumeaux qui surgissaient de nulle part, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieuse.

– Je vais y réfléchir, promit Fred en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour la guider vers le bon couloir. Mais tu sais… c'est donnant-donnant.

– Donnant-donnant ? Répéta Selena en penchant la tête avec curiosité.

– Disons que si nous te révélons ce secret… tu devras être en mesure de nous révéler l'un des tiens, murmura Fred avec malice.

Cette fois, ce fut Selena qui éclata de rire.

– Comment sais-tu que j'ai des secrets ? Questionna-t-elle en levant un sourcil. Je suis totalement transparente ! Poursuivit-elle en se dégageant du bras de Fred pour tourner sur elle-même. Fred, resté à un mètre derrière elle pour mieux observer son mouvement, sourit pour lui-même, avant de la rattraper.

– Tu ne me crois pas ? S'indigna la jeune étudiante.

– Tout le monde a des secrets, répondit Fred en repassant son bras autour de ses épaules.

– Ça dépend, réfléchit Selena. Tu peux choisir de les partager avec tes proches. Par exemple, je n'en ai aucun pour Ladi.

Elle sentit Fred se raidir et lui lança un regard curieux.

– Ladi ? Répéta le gryffondor, en esquissant un sourire malicieux. Serait-ce un autre de tes secrets ?

– Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de Ladislas ? S'étonna Selena en cherchant dans leurs conversations précédentes une allusion à son frère. C'est mon jumeau.

Elle vit les yeux de Fred s'élargir sous le choc.

– Tu as un jumeau ? S'exclama-t-il. Et tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

– Il me semblait en avoir parlé, se défendit Selena. En tout cas, je ne te l'ai pas caché intentionnellement.

– Où est-ce qu'il se trouve ? Demanda le gryffondor avec curiosité.

– A Koldovstoretz, répondit Selena, dont le sourire s'élargit en voyant la surprise sur le visage de son ami.

– Koldovstoretz ? Mais c'est un génie !

– C'est de famille, rit Selena en ressentant de la fierté, comme à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait Ladislas.

Un miaulement à sa gauche la détourna un instant de Fred, dont le visage à cet instant avait un air étrange.

– Sheshir ! S'exclama Selena en prenant dans ses bras son chat, qui semblait encore tout somnolent.

– Te voilà entre de bonnes mains, sourit Fred en ouvrant pour elle la porte du hall. Il esquissa une courbette avant de refermer la porte. Selena lui fit signe puis s'engagea sur le chemin vers le carrosse de Beauxbâtons.

– Tu as vu la première tâche ? Qu'en as-tu pensé ?

– C'était moins sanglant que je ne l'espérais…, répondit le félin dans un bâillement, amusant sa maîtresse.

* * *

Leonardo remua dans son sommeil, enfonçant son pied dans l'estomac de Ladislas qui grogna en reculant vers le bord du lit. Sa main glissa à taton sur le sol, à la recherche de sa baguette, qu'il trouva sous un tee-shirt, entre un parchemin et une chaussure. Un tempus lui apprit l'heure tardive, qui le persuada de se lever.

Glissant un pied hors du lit, le jeune Grindelwald se laissa tomber sur le sol, dans l'espoir de se réveiller. Dans les ténèbres de la chambre de son meilleur ami, il chercha parmi les nombreuses affaires qui jonchaient le sol des vêtements à peu près propres.

Retenant un bâillement, le blond cendré sortit sur le palier pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, qu'il quitta une dizaine des minutes plus tard. Retournant auprès de son meilleur ami, il s'assit sur le bord du lit en se repassant la soirée de la veille en tête.

Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir bu des bierraubeurre avec Leonardo, pour fêter son séjour à Rome, qui s'achevait aujourd'hui. Et même si Ezio leur avait demandait d'être raisonnable, ils avaient forcé leur consommation. Heureusement que Remus avait été là pour assurer un service de qualité.

Soudain, la pensée de Remus éveilla un sentiment de panique en Ladislas qui secoua énergiquement l'épaule de Leonardo pour s'assurer de l'authenticité de son souvenir.

– Leo ? Appela le russe d'une voix inquiète, qui dissuada l'autre de le frapper pour l'avoir réveillé.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le dernier d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

– Est-ce j'ai dit à Remus que mon grand-père était Albus Dumbledore ?

Le silence qui précéda la réponse de Leonardo sembla durer une éternité à Ladislas.

– Il me semble, oui, finit par répondre l'italien en s'extirpant de ses draps pour ouvrir les volets de la pièce. Il grogna en rencontrant la lumière trop vive du soleil déjà haut dans le ciel et se retourna rapidement, une main sur les yeux. Il se baissa lorsque son pied rencontra un tee-shirt, mais cessa sa recherche d'un pantalon en croisant le regard paniqué de son meilleur ami.

– C'est grave ?

– Je ne suis pas certain que grand-père soit ravi qu'une des ses connaissances sache qu'il a un petit-fils, fit sombrement Ladislas en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre.

– C'est pas comme si c'était un secret protégé, raisonna Leonardo. Regarde, tous les membres du conseil sont au courant.

– Justement, ce sont les membres du conseil, répliqua Ladislas. J'espère que Grand-père ne…

– C'est ton grand-père, le coupa Leonardo en posant une main sur son épaule. Il trouvera une solution. Et puis, poursuivit-il en se penchant à l'oreille de Ladislas : on peut toujours lancer un oubliette à Remus…

Ladislas laissa échapper un rire, déjà soulagé par les quelques mots de son ami.

– Je croyais qu'il avait été professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je doute que nous soyons de taille.

– A deux contre un, on a une chance ! Répliqua Leonardo en fouillant dans son armoire qui débordait d'habits, dont certains devaient appartenir à Ladislas, ramassés à la va-vite pour donner un semblant d'illusion de rangement.

Cela exaspérait Bianca lorsqu'elle avait le malheur de passer dans la chambre de son fils, seulement ce dernier s'accommodait du désordre ambiant, tout comme son meilleur ami, puisque ce système de rangement était strictement le même à Koldovstoretz. Ayant la même morphologie, il n'était pas rare qu'ils échangent de vêtements. De même pour les affaires de classe qui s'empilaient sur leurs bureaux attendant les vacances pour un tri sommaire.

– Les garçons ! Appela une voix depuis le couloir. Ladislas se leva du lit et ouvrit la porte. Se penchant par dessus la rampe, il avisa Ezio Agazzi deux étages plus bas.

– Vous avez fait vos valises ? Demanda le père de son meilleur ami.

– Pas encore, avoua Ladislas avec un sourire contrit.

L'adulte secoua la tête avec amusement.

– J'aurai dû m'y attendre. Je vous rappelle simplement que votre portoloin s'active en fin d'après-midi.

– On a tout le temps ! S'exclama Leonardo qui cherchait toujours un pantalon convenable depuis la chambre.

– Si tu le dis, fils, sourit Ezio qui se dirigea vers la cour intérieur. N'hésitez pas à descendre au bar pour prendre un repas, lança-t-il avant de sortir du bâtiment.

Ladislas hocha la tête et se retourna vers Leonardo :

– Tu préfères qu'on range ta chambre avant de faire nos valises ? Proposa-t-il tout en montrant du doigt un short sous le lit.

– Ranger ma chambre ? Répéta Leonardo en époussetant le short avant de le passer. Pourquoi faire ? Rit-il en embrassant du regard sa chambre d'un air satisfait.

Ladislas le rejoignit rapidement en secouant la tête. Il ouvrit sa valise et commença à la remplir de vêtements, tandis que Leonardo s'occupait des affaires d'école, sans qu'ils fassent de distinction entre ce qui appartenait à l'un ou à l'autre.

Ils descendirent au bout d'une heure, bien qu'ils n'aient pas encore tout à fait fini. En passant dans le hall, ils croisèrent Patmol qui finissait le reste d'un client. Leonardo se précipita vers lui pour lui caresser la tête :

– Mon Patmol, tu vas être malheureux sans moi, hein ? Fit-il en prenant une voix d'enfant, qui amusa grandement Christina, Ladislas et Remus, témoins de la scène.

Le chien le regarda en couinant, délaissant momentanément son repas.

– Je repars, mon grand, lui avoua l'italien. Koldovstoretz m'appelle… Et comme cette école est archaïque, elle n'accepte pas les animaux de compagnie… Quel monde décevant !

Ladislas leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers le bar où il s'installa.

– Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? Demanda Remus qui l'avait suivi.

– Le plat du jour, répondit distraitement le russe en scrutant attentivement le visage du serveur. Il joua nerveusement avec les couverts que lui tenditRemus avant d'oser se lancer : Hier soir… j'ai un peu trop bu.

– Je m'en étais aperçu, rit Remus en essuyant le comptoir, plus pour s'occuper que pour le nettoyer.

– J'ai…, débuta lentement Ladislas en se frottant la nuque avec gêne, dit pas mal de bêtises, non ?

Remus arrêta sa tâche pour le regarder, sans rien dire pendant quelques instants, instants qui parurent être une éternité à Ladislas. L'ancien professeur finit par sourire, une drôle de lueur brillant dans son regard doré:

– L'avantage avec moi est que ma fatigue me fait oublier beaucoup de choses. Quoique tu ais dit, ça ne sera pas trahi - par moi en tout cas.

Ladislas laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Il se doutait bien que Remus n'ait pas pu oublier une telle chose, mais au moins avait-il l'intention de garder secret son affiliation avec son grand-père. ll ne lui restait plus qu'à avouer sa bourde à ce dernier, en espérant que cela ne le dérange pas.

Il accepta l'assiette avec une grand sourire, déjà plus tranquille et commença à manger. Leonardo les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, suivi de Patmol qui sauta sur le tabouret à côté de Ladislas, lorgnant sans vergogne sur son assiette.

– Tu m'as pas attendu ? S'indigna l'italien en commandant rapidement la même chose.

– Je ne savais pas combien de temps allait durer tes adieux larmoyants, ironisa Ladislas.

– On en reparle quand tu croises Liana, répliqua son ami.

– Comment oses-tu comparer ta petite soeur à un chien - sans te vexer Patmol ? Se révolta Ladislas en passant à Patmol une partie de sa viande comme pour se faire pardonner. Le chien aboya joyeusement et dévora la moitié de son assiette sous le regard attendri de Remus.

– Ce sont plutôt nos réactions que je compare, nuança Leonardo d'un air absent. Il resta silencieux un instant avant de soupirer, les yeux dans le vide : l'hiver arrive bientôt… Je crains les cours avec Primakov…

– Depuis le temps, tu n'as pas l'habitude ? S'étonna Ladislas dans un bâillement, sans retenir un frisson en se souvenant de l'horreur des séances de vol de novembre l'an passé.

– Comment peut-on s'habituer à ça ? Souffla l'italien en s'étirant paresseusement. Enfin… il ne s'en prend pas trop à nous cette année, c'est déjà ça.

– Oui, j'ai remarqué. Tu penses qu'on s'est amélioré ?

– Disons que par rapport aux bleus de troisième ou quatrième année, nous devons nous en sortir. Il ne peut pas hurler sur tout le monde - même s'il aimerait bien - sa voix doit casser à un moment ou un autre.

– Pas faux, approuva Ladislas qui acheva son assiette au grand dam de Patmol. Ce fut au tour du jeune russe de soupirer.

– Je vais devoir bosser comme un malade….

– C'est ça d'avoir séché pendant plusieurs semaines…, glissa Leonardo avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix qui n'échappa pas à son ami.

– Je n'ai jamais séché, grogna Ladislas.

– En tant que tel, non, admit Leonardo. Toutefois, étant donné que ton esprit était ailleurs, on peut tout de même dire que tu étais ailleurs.

Ladislas lui adressa un regard sombre sans commenter. Sa main trouva dans sa poche le portoloin qui devait le ramener à Koldovstoretz et qu'il caressa machinalement. Au moins, pensa-t-il distraitement, le froid de l'hiver le disuarderait de passer trop de temps dehors. Quoique sa forme de phénix ne devait pas souffrir du froid, pensa-t-il l'instant d'après, les sourcils froncés.

– Les garçons ! Je vous cherchais ! S'exclama une voix derrière eux. Se retournant, les deux amis virent s'approcher Ezio et Bianca.

– Vous êtes prêt à partir ? Demanda cette dernière en caressant tendrement les cheveux de son fils qui lui sourit tandis que Ladislas hochait la tête.

– Merci beaucoup pour l'accueil, les remercia-t-il.

– Je t'en prie, c'est moi qui doit te remercier pour ton aide au bar, sourit Ezio.

– Et puis, tu es toujours le bienvenu, renchérit chaleureusement Bianca.

Ladislas les remercia de nouveau, touché par leur gentillesse. Heureusement qu'il s'était fait en Leonardo un meilleur ami de qualité, sinon il aurait dû passer ses vacances en domaine seul. Et puis, les Agazzi - du moins ceux-là - étaient vraiment bienveillant envers lui. C'était toujours agréable de passer une semaine chez eux.

Peut-être que pour les prochaines vacances inviterait-il Leonardo au domaine Dumbledore, ce qui lui permettrait de lui faire découvrir. Et puis, Skeeny lui manquait…

* * *

Voili voulou... J'espère que ça vous a plu.

J'en profite pour m'excuser des titres de chapitres pourris, je n'y peux rien, je dois en trouver lorsque je poste, ce qui donne des choses assez peu esthétiques. Mais bon. L'important est le contenu du chapitre, non ?

N'hésitez pas à commenter si ça vous a plu ! Je lis toutes les reviews, et généralement, j'ai plus de courage après les avoir lu. En revanche je n'y réponds pas, même si j'ai parfois très envie ! Merci beaucoup, bon dimanche et à une prochaine fois !


	38. Le Mémorial Impérial

Est-il possible que je sorte à temps pour la première fois depuis six mois ? Ouiiiiii !

Voilà, c'est tout pour moi ! La bizzz.

Plus sérieusement, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, parce que... comme dirait ma beta d'amour, il y a pleins de petites surprises !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! ça me fait chaud au coeur !

Enfin, avant de passer à nobless, je vais me faire un petit instant pub ! J'ai écrit il y a un an, 2 two-shots, que vous pouvez lire en passant sur ma page. Comme je ne les réactualise pas (vu qu'ils sont finis), ils sont peu connus... Bon après je dis pas qu'ils sont géniaux ou quoi (je n'ai pas cette prétention !) mais si ça vous intéresse...

Voilà voilà. Merci encore pour vos encouragements !

* * *

 **Chapitre 38 : Le Mémorial Impérial**

* * *

Ladislas replia soigneusement la lettre de sa sœur qui était arrivée plus tôt dans la matinée et resta une minute sans bouger, assis dans son lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Son pouce caressa machinalement le coin de l'enveloppe alors que son imagination travaillait à pleine allure.

Il aurait tellement aimé être à Poudlard pour voir le tournoi des trois sorciers. C'était tout simplement extraordinaire, pensa-t-il en rouvrant les feuilles couvertes de l'écriture élégante de Selena. Si la première tâche était un combat avec un dragon, qu'allaient être les deux autres ? Et en quoi un œuf pouvait-il constituer un indice sur la prochaine épreuve qui attendait les champions ?

– C'est frustrant, grogna le jeune Grindelwald en se levant pour ranger la lettre dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

– Quoi ? Demanda Leonardo installé à son bureau, qu'il occupait depuis l'auror.

– D'être à Koldovstoretz, répondit en grinçant Ladislas avant de soupirer : Pourquoi ne participe-t-on pas au tournoi des trois sorciers ?

– Si on participait, ça ne serait plus pour trois sorciers, remarqua distraitement son meilleur ami, le nez penché sur un ouvrage d'alchimie, qui semblait aussi vieux que le monde.

Ladislas roula les yeux et se rapprocha du bureau en poursuivant ses plaintes :

– Ils ont pu voir trois dragons ! Trois ! Tu te rends compte ? Des vrais, en chair et en os !

– Deviens dragonologiste…

Le blond cendré se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, en face de son meilleur ami, qui finit par lever les yeux vers lui. Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire amusé devant la moue enfantine de Ladislas avant qu'il ne replonge dans sa lecture.

– Si on participait, il n'y aurait plus de suspens, finit-il par souffler en tournant la page de son ouvrage, et ce faisant soulevant une pellicule de poussière. Je veux dire, explicita-t-il en époussetant le parchemin sur lequel il prenait des notes, on gagnerait à chaque fois.

– Mais je veux voir, marmonna Ladislas en jouant avec une des plumes trainant sur son bureau, déjà en désordre, après seulement une semaine de cours. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le visage de son ami, qui ressemblait beaucoup à son père à cet instant, grâce notamment aux cernes s'épanouissant sous ses yeux fatigués.

– Tu viens à Saint-Pétersbourg ? Proposa innocemment Ladislas en faisant mine de ranger quelques parchemins, dont il fit un tas soigné avant de le reposer au même endroit.

– Si tu fais mon devoir d'alchimie à ma place, soupira Leonardo en refermant avec lassitude le vieux livre, toussant l'instant d'après.

– Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Insista son ami qui se voulait attendrissant. On va juste se promener quelques heures, et on rentre en fin d'après-midi…

– Petit démon, grogna Leonardo. J'espère avoir achevé mon brouillon à ce moment-là, et c'est déjà à la limite du possible.

Ladislas se dandina sur sa chaise mais ne persista pas, sachant que c'était peine perdue. Et puis, il ne voulait pas être la cause d'une mauvaise note dans la matière préférée de son meilleur ami. De toute façon, il serait au moins accompagné d'Aleksander et Yakov. Sans faire de bruit pour ne pas déranger son colocataire, il chercha sa bourse et sa cape avant de quitter la chambre. Dans le couloir des cinquièmes années, certains élèves se dirigeaient déjà vers les escaliers pour se rendre chez eux. Il en salua quelques-uns alors en se rendant à la chambre de Yakov et Alvis.

– Leonardo ne viendra pas, les informa-t-il en rentrant dans leur chambre.

– Il doit bosser l'alchimie, c'est ça ? Interrogea Alvis depuis son lit, qu'il n'avait vraisemblablement pas encore quitté. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas non plus descendu pour le petit-déjeuner, remarqua Ladislas qui se souvint vaguement qu'un camarade avait proposé la nuit dernière un tournoi de jeu de cartes.

– C'est ça, acquiesça-t-il. Il est en train de mettre pleins de poussière dans la chambre, s'amusa-t-il en sursautant lorsque la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit sur Aleksander.

– Prêt ? Demanda celui-ci en s'affalant dans le lit vide de Yakov. Ce dernier sortit de la salle de bain torse nu, cherchant visiblement son haut d'uniforme, que lui tendit nonchalamment son colocataire.

– Tu ne viens pas, Alvis ?

– J'ai rendez-vous avec le sommeil…, se justifia le blond dans un long bâillement.

Ladislas haussa un sourcil et sortit de la chambre pour ne plus le déranger, entraînant à sa suite Aleksander. Ils attendirent quelques instants dans le couloir avant que Yakov ne sorte à son tour, une valise à la main.

– Tu rentres chez toi ? S'étonna Ladislas alors qu'ils remontaient le couloir de l'internat.

Yakov hocha la tête, en achevant de boutonner sa veste d'uniforme.

– Ta famille te manque déjà ?

– Autant profiter de la cuisine de ma mère, répliqua Yakov en haussant les épaules. Et puis, si c'est pour me retrouver avec une larve pendant tout le week-end…

– C'est gentil ça, dis-moi, se moqua Aleksander.

– S'il te plaît, rétorqua le brun en roulant des yeux. Tu sais qu'ils remettent ça, ce soir ? Je ne comprends pas quel est l'intérêt, d'autant plus qu'on vient à peine de rentrer. Autant si c'était la dernière semaine de cours, je comprendrai, mais là…

– Ils sont content de se retrouver, argua Ladislas en changeant de sujet : Tu manges quand même avec nous ou tu pars directement chez toi ?

– Je mange avec vous, répondit Yakov. Vous comptez faire quoi ensuite ?

– Je dois aller à l'orphelinat, grimaça Aleksander, interpellant Ladislas qui leva un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Après, ça dépend de Ladi….

– Ça m'est égal…, répondit ce dernier. Il faut juste que je ne rentre pas trop tard, j'ai pas fini le devoir d'histoire…

– Ils veulent nous tuer, se plaignit Yakov en courbant le dos.

– Et encore, bientôt, il y aura les examens d'hiver, renchérit sombrement Aleksander, suscitant deux grognements de la part de ses amis.

Ils arrivèrent à la cour intérieure de Koldovstoretz d'où partaient les élèves. Sortant chacun le portoloin attribué par leur professeur titulaire la veille, ils attendirent quelques minutes avant d'être happé par la sensation à présent habituelle du transplanage.

Titubant sous le poids de sa valise encombrante, Yakov se permit de jurer tandis que Ladislas observait les alentours, une nouvelle fois subjugué par la beauté de la capitale sorcière russe. Ses yeux virèrent au turquoise sous l'émerveillement. Sous le soleil hivernal qui reflétait sur les pavés une lumière presque aveuglante, les couleurs chatoyantes des bâtiments étaient magnifiques.

– Je connais un restaurant pas loin, indiqua Aleksander en prenant sans hésitation une ruelle. Ladislas le suivit en continuant de regarder autour de lui. Vraiment, la diversité des teintes de la ville le surprenait toujours autant, et était rafraichissante, après une semaine passée à Koldovstoretz, dont l'édifice, vieilli par les siècles, avait perdu l'intégralité de ses couleurs et était à présent du gris de la pierre.

Aleksander les guida rapidement au restaurant, où ils mangèrent lentement, profitant chacun de la nourriture succulente. Ensuite, Yakov les quitta rapidement pour trouver une agence de la SNCF et rentrer dans son village natal. Ne resta alors plus que Ladislas et Aleksander.

– Tu… dois aller à ton orphelinat, c'est ça ?

– Oui, se renfrogna le blond platine en touillant machinalement sa cuillère dans son thé. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux platines glissaient vers la fenêtre pour regarder à l'extérieur : Je vais avoir dix-sept ans à la fin du mois, développa-t-il, sans que cela n'éclaire Ladislas.

– Et alors ? Demanda prudemment ce dernier en sirotant son propre thé, réconfortant par ce temps.

– Et alors je serai majeur, donc techniquement, l'orphelinat n'aura plus à s'occuper de moi…

– Oh… Mais… Comment tu vas faire ? Interrogea Ladislas en fronçant les sourcils, s'inquiétant pour son ami.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne vont pas me mettre à la porte – enfin, je ne pense pas. Je dois remplir une demande auprès du Chamberlain pour rester jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité, c'est-à-dire un an et demi.

– Et après ? S'alarma Ladislas en tapotant nerveusement sur la table.

– Et bien, si je suis pris dans la formation de garde impérial, je serai logé et nourri donc je ne devrai pas avoir de problème. Il faut simplement que je sois pris.

Ladislas hocha la tête, rassuré. L'instant d'après, il se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire, avant de demander :

– Aleks, tu vas me tuer, mais… étant donné que nous n'avons pas d'empereur, à quoi sert la garde impériale ?

Son ami éclata de rire, ne lui tenant pas rigueur de son ignorance.

– Pour l'instant nous n'avons pas d'empereur, nuança-t-il lorsqu'il retrouva son sérieux. Et ensuite, en attendant que nous retrouvions l'héritier – ou l'héritière – la garde impériale sert à protéger les lieux appartenant à la famille Romanov, ainsi que les lieux administratifs.

– Le palais ?

– Oui et non. Le palais est bien sûr protégé, mais il est fermé, et ne sert pas de lieu administratif. Il sera réouvert lorsque l'héritier sera retrouvé. En attendant, l'empire est régenté depuis la résidence familiale du Chamberlain.

– D'accord… médita Ladislas en achevant son thé. Mais, hum….

– Quoi ? S'amusa Aleksander qui trouvait les lacunes de son ami mignonnes.

– Qu'est-ce que vous feriez si l'héritier n'a pas envie de monter sur le trône ? Se risqua le blond cendré en se grattant la nuque.

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de son ami, qui réfléchit quelques instants.

– J'imagine que nous le laisserions tranquille… Quoique, si la population avait vent de son existence, il devrait faire face à une énorme pression… En même temps, en tant que Romanov, il a le devoir de servir la Russie. C'est dans son sang.

– Ah ? Fit Ladislas, sceptique. Il renifla mais ne préféra pas insister. Se levant, il remit sa veste tout en cherchant sa bourse pour payer, pour lui et Aleksander, qui fronça les sourcils en le voyant faire.

–T'es pas obligé, marmonna-t-il, son regard onyx troublé par la gêne.

–Tais-toi, répliqua avec autorité Ladislas en l'entrainant dehors, où il frissonna, surpris par le froid. C'est pour te remercier de passer du temps avec moi, plaisanta-t-il en espérant que cela changerait de sujet.

Aleksander, en tant qu'orphelin mineur, n'avait pas droit d'accès à son coffre de banque familial, mais seulement à une bourse donnée par les services de l'empire. De plus, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, le compte de la famille Obolensky avait été en partie vidé par les autorités, ce qui n'assurait pas à Aleksander une situation financière très confortable, même s'il assurait qu'il avait de quoi vivre.

Depuis la rentrée, il se sentait nettement plus à l'aise avec le blond platine, qui n'avait pas une seule fois évoqué son grand-père. Ladislas soupçonnait qu'il avait enfin compris que cela l'embarrassait – doutant qu'il ait pu l'oublier aussi facilement, au vu de sa fascination pour Grindelwald. Dès lors, leurs rapports étaient devenus plus sincères et détendus. Il avait ainsi découvert, ou plutôt redécouvert, que la compagnie du blond platine était plaisante, et qu'ils pouvaient réellement bien s'entendre et converser plaisamment sur leurs centres d'intérêts très proches.

Il se laissa conduire par son ami à travers les ruelles de la capitale pendant une dizaine de minutes avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'orphelinat dont Ladislas reconnut le bâtiment de trois étages percés par de grandes fenêtres aux vitraux colorés, seule source de fantaisie dans l'édifice en pierre claire. Étonnement, personne ne les arrêta lorsqu'ils franchirent le portail en fer doré, ce qui intrigua singulièrement Ladislas :

– Il n'y a pas de sécurité ? Demanda-t-il alors que son regard glissait sur la pelouse légèrement boueuse, où jouaient quelques enfants âgés d'une dizaine d'années.

– Pourquoi faire ? Ironisa Aleksander avant de répondre plus sérieusement : la concierge est installée au troisième étage.

Ladislas leva les yeux vers le toit de l'édifice, et remarqua une silhouette dans l'une des grandes fenêtres du troisième étage. Il hocha la tête pensivement avant d'observer l'entrée du bâtiment qui se rapprochait d'eux à mesure qu'ils avançaient à travers l'allée.

Un petit perron, qui devait servir de promontoire aux adultes, s'étendait sur quelques mètres avant l'imposante porte en bois massif où était inscrit : Orphelinat impérial. Juste à côté, une plaque gravée indiquait les différents noms des directeurs et directrices de l'orphelinat depuis sa création. Enfin, Ladislas remarqua qu'une cloche était accrochée à une fenêtre – sans doute pour appeler les enfants qui jouaient dans le jardin, devina-t-il alors qu'ils entraient dans le bâtiment.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, l'entrée était assez petite, et ne laissait entendre aucun bruit des étages supérieurs. De chaque côté des murs, une rangée de porte-manteau s'alignait, certains occupés par une cape. Le sol en carrelage jaune crémeux était encrassé par les traces de chaussures terreuses.

Aleksander ne prit pas la peine d'enlever sa cape, faisant signe à Ladislas de le suivre dans une seconde pièce, où un large escalier en bois les accueillit. Les marches craquèrent sous leur passage, mais d'une manière réconfortante, rappelant à Ladislas le parquet de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent plusieurs enfants, tous plus jeunes d'eux de plusieurs années, ce qui fit comprendre au jeune Grindelwald la solitude que devait ressentir son ami.

Arrivés au troisième étage, le blond platine s'arrêta devant une porte qui semblait avoir été posée la veille, en comparaison aux autres qui laissaient voir des entailles dans le bois.

– Tu m'attends ici ? Proposa Aleksander, ce que Ladislas accepta aussitôt, se laissant glisser contre le mur pour s'assoir au sol, tandis que son ami entrait dans la pièce. Le blond cendré entendit, avant que la porte ne se referme une voix d'homme.

Appuyant la tête contre le mur derrière lui, Ladislas ferma les yeux pour ne se concentrer que sur les battements de son cœur, les bruits autour de lui disparaissant peu à peu. Bientôt, sa respiration ralentit, alors que son esprit visualisait sa magie, reliée à Zoran. Il sentit le jeune garçon tressaillir à son contact mental, avant de lui envoyer une image mentale de la bibliothèque des Casistos. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Ladislas qui l'interrogea sur le livre qu'il étudiait. Bientôt le babillage du jeune garçon emplit son crâne, achevant d'étouffer les cris des enfants jouant aux étages inférieurs de l'orphelinat.

Il complimenta Zoran et lui demanda une nouvelle fois dans quelle école il comptait se rendre en septembre. Le jeune Casistos lui envoya l'image mentale de Poudlard, ce qui soulagea énormément le plus âgé, qui avait craint que son grand-père ne l'envoie à Durmstrang. Rassuré, le blond cendré lui expliqua le système des maisons de l'établissement anglais, qui enthousiasma grandement son cadet – quoiqu'un rien ne le réjouissait, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de magie.

Ladislas poursuivit sa description de l'école, ce qui le ramena aux vieux souvenirs de sa propre rentrée là-bas. Sans doute aurait-elle été différente s'il avait toujours habité au Domaine… Et peut-être n'y aurait-il jamais été. Une moue déçue se dessina sur son visage, avant qu'il ne change d'idée. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu convaincre Selena de l'accompagner, ce qui aurait été très bénéfique pour sa jumelle, sans doute.

Il sentit à travers le lien que Zoran était grondé par son grand-père pour sa distraction, et après l'avoir salué, il revint à la réalité de l'orphelinat.. Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qui se disait dans le bureau derrière lui, sans succès. Fermant à nouveau les yeux, le jeune sorcier commença à exercice de méditation, le temps d'attendre son ami, qui sortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

– Fini ! S'exclama-t-il à l'attention de Ladislas qui se leva, encore un peu hébété par la méditation. Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ?

– Non, le rassura d'un sourire Ladislas. Et toi, comment ça s'est passé ?

– J'ai rempli un formulaire et répondu à ses questions, répondit Aleksander en haussant les épaules alors qu'ils descendaient précipitamment l'escalier. Si le blond platine avait trainé les pieds pour venir, il était clair à présent qu'il voulait quitter l'établissement le plus rapidement possible.

Arrivés dans la rue, les deux amis se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, ne sachant pas quelle direction prendre.

– Tu veux visiter un endroit particulier ? Demanda Aleksander, qui l'avait déjà guidé dans la capitale, à l'occasion d'une autre journée libre.

– On peut toujours aller à la Place Impériale, proposa Ladislas, vite approuvé par Aleksander, puisque la Place était entourée de commerces. Ils prirent donc le chemin de la Place, remontant l'une des artères principales de la ville, jusqu'à l'esplanade. En son centre s'élevait toujours le monumental chapiteau de verre, dont les parois brillaient doucement à la lumière du soleil. Comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Ladislas fut rempli d'émerveillement pour ce bâtiment unique, ce que ne manqua pas d'observer Aleksander avec amusement.

– Je te présente le Mémorial Impérial, fit-il, se doutant que son ami l'ignorait.

– Hein ? Fit Ladislas, perdu dans ses contemplations.

– Le Mémorial Impérial, répéta Aleksander en lui montrant le chapiteau de verre dont ils s'approchaient : Il a été construit il y a une trentaine d'année, pour les 250 ans de la ville. Et c'était aussi un moyen de rendre hommage à la famille impériale, évidemment.

– Evidemment, murmura le blond cendré, qui indiqua du doigt la statue en or, au sommet du chapiteau, et qui, comme les autres fois où il l'avait observé, semblait bouger : Qui est-ce ?

– Michel Ier, répondit immédiatement l'autre russe. C'est le fondateur de la dynastie des Romanov. Il a été tsar de Russie au XVIIème siècle…

Il s'arrêta avant de sourire malicieusement : Il a succédé à un Ladislas… IV, si je me souviens bien.

– C'est vrai ? S'étonna Ladislas.

– Tu savais pas ? Se moqua Aleksander, toujours aussi amusé par l'ignorance de son ami.

– Personne ne me l'a dit ! Se défendit l'ancien anglais, les joues rosées de honte. Il se promit de demander à son grand-père la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, qui avait décidé de le nommer ainsi et pourquoi.

– Tu veux entrer ?

– On peut ? S'extasia Ladislas en sautillant pratiquement sur place. Aleksander secoua la tête avec consternation et le tira vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Ils passèrent la porte et entrèrent dans un gigantesque hall qui constituait l'unique pièce de l'édifice. De l'intérieur, les parois étaient opaques, si bien que la salle était à moitié plongée dans l'obscurité. Au plafond était suspendu un énorme lustre en or qui resplendissait de toute part.

– Le nombre de bougie représente les années de la capitale, indiqua Aleksander à l'oreille de Ladislas. Chaque année, une bougie est ajoutée, pour l'instant par l'intermédiaire du Chamberlain.

– C'est magnifique, chuchota Ladislas, dont les yeux furent ensuite captivés par la fontaine installée juste en dessous du lustre. Il s'approcha, retenant son souffle devant la finesse de la sculpture. Tournant autour, il trouva une plaque en marbre blanc gravé où il lut :

En souvenir de

Michel Fiodorovitch Romanov, dit Michel Ier

Fondateur de la dynastie Romanov.

– Regarde, l'appela doucement Aleksander, le distrayant. Tournant la tête, il vit sur l'une des parois de la salle, une plaque en marbre, jumelle de celle qu'il venait de lire, si ce n'est par sa taille, puisqu'elle allait jusqu'au plafond. Il s'en approcha craintivement, de plus en plus révérencieux.

– Ce sont tous les membres de la famille impériale, expliqua Aleksander. Ceux qui sont dorés ont été empereur ou impératrice.

Ladislas hocha la tête, reconnaissant ça et là des noms évoqués en cours avec Boris Ozerov. Son cœur se serra en voyant la richesse de cette famille, anéantie en une dizaine de mois par les moldus. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, sur le nom inscrit au plus bas de la plaque :

Anastasia Nikolaïevna Romanov (1901- ?)

– Vous allez attendre combien de temps avant d'admettre qu'elle ne reviendra pas? Chuchota Ladislas avec tristesse.

– Laisse nous de l'espoir, veux-tu, répliqua Aleksander avec la même peine. Sans elle, notre souhait de revoir la dynastie Romanov est perdu…

Ladislas hocha la tête, retenant un soupir, et se tourna vers ce qui venait faire face à la plaque, à savoir un gigantesque tableau, qu'il avait déjà vu – dans la salle de bal du sanctuaire. Comme au sanctuaire, la toile représentait sur toute sa surface un immense brasier ardent dont l'on pouvait distinguer à travers des flammes deux yeux sombres comme la nuit. Dans la semi-obscurité de la salle, l'effet était encore plus saisissant, les yeux semblant transpercer l'âme des visiteurs.

– C'est l'emblème de la famille, c'est ça ? Murmura Ladislas en tirant sur la manche de son ami pour attirer son attention.

– Pour une fois que tu sais quelque chose, s'étonna ce dernier en lâchant un léger rire.

– Très spirituel, lâcha le blond cendré avant de demander : Et ça représente quoi, exactement ?

– Je me disais bien que c'était exceptionnel… Hum… C'est assez obscur, en vérité. Il est dit que la famille Romanov est devenue la dynastie impériale notamment avec le soutien d'une créature…

– Une créature ? Répéta Ladislas en scrutant la toile, comme si elle allait lui dévoiler les secrets de la famille impériale.

– Mais elle a toujours été cachée, si bien que la seule véritable représentation que nous en ayons est celle-la même. Ça n'aide pas trop à l'identifier…

– Et aucune trace de la créature, dans les palais, ou les demeures de la famille ?

– On n'a rien trouvé… Mais ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Si les Romanov ne voulaient pas qu'on trouve cette créature, alors on ne la trouvera pas.

Ladislas hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, impressionné par la grandeur qui se dégageait du lieu qu'il visitait. Il devait admettre qu'il comprenait pourquoi Aleksander était aussi obsédé par la recherche du descendant de la famille Romanov. Lui-même était à présent curieux de savoir s'il était possible qu'un héritier soit en vie, quelque part. Et il savait par avance qu'il serait déçu si ce n'était pas le cas….

* * *

Lucius resserra sa prise qu'il avait sur sa canne tandis que son sourire se crispait sous la tension. Il se força néanmoins à garder le ton hypocrite qu'il maintenait depuis le début de la conversation :

– Bien sûr, Monsieur le Premier Ministre…

En face de lui Fudge se dandina, mal à l'aise. Le minable politicien n'était jamais tranquille à l'idée de refuser quelque chose à Lucius Malfoy. Ce dernier ne rata pas le balancement de l'autre et savoura intérieurement le malaise de son vis-à-vis. Le blond acheva sa manipulation en tournant les talons, l'air de partir, avant d'être rapidement interpellé par le faible sorcier.

– Ecoutez, finit par dire d'une voix conciliante Fudge, je ne peux rien vous promettre, mais…

– Oui ? Insista Lucius en prenant un ton intéressé.

– Allez du côté du service des usages abusifs de la magie de ma part. Il me semble qu'ils ont moins de travail grâce au poste créé pour la Coupe du Monde.

– Service des usages abusifs de la magie, répéta Lucius avec un sourire satisfait. Parfait. Mes compliments, Monsieur le Premier Ministre.

Ledit Premier Ministre lui sourit chaleureusement avant de reprendre sa route. Dès que le couloir fut désert, Lucius retrouva le visage froid qu'il avait en public. La compagnie de Fudge lui donnait la nausée – outre des crispations au niveau de la mâchoire à force de trop sourire. Comment un politique aussi minable avait-il réussi à devenir Ministre de la Magie ?

Le blond se dirigea vers l'un des ascenseurs du ministère d'un pas rapide. Il avait déjà perdu assez de temps. L'inconvénient majeur d'avoir sa femme au Conseil, sans en faire réellement partie, était sans doute de devoir obéir à Agazzi sans pouvoir contester ses ordres. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu élire Dumbledore au poste de maître du Conseil. Le vieux l'aurait laissé en paix.

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa sur une voix féminine annonçant :

« Niveau trois : Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques. Ce niveau comporte la Brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie, le Bureau de désinformation, le Comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus et le Quartier général des Oubliators. »

Lucius laissa sortir un oubliator et réappuya sur le clavier de l'ascenseur, qui se referma dans un grincement sonore.

Depuis que le sujet de la secte de détraqueurs en Europe de l'Est avait été évoqué au Conseil, aucune mesures appropriées n'avaient été prises. A présent, convaincu que les gouvernements des pays concernés n'y feraient rien, faute de moyen, il avait été décidé de pousser de l'intérieur les autres gouvernements à agir. Et c'est ainsi que Lucius s'était retrouvé dans le bureau de Fudge, à quémander pour avoir quelques aurors.

Seulement, c'était sans compter Fudge et son entêtement à retrouver, et Harry Potter et Sirius Black. Lucius soupçonnait que dans les deux cas, ce n'était pas tant le fait de retrouver les deux sorciers qui était important, mais celui de réaffirmer le pouvoir de Fudge.

Le ministre lui avait donc refusé sa demande, et il se retrouvait à chercher un quelconque fonctionnaire du service des usages abusifs de la magie. Autant dire que Agazzi en serait heureux, songea sombrement Lucius, qui en vérité se fichait pas mal de l'avis de l'Italien. Il n'avait qu'à s'y rendre, s'il voulait tant y mettre fin après tout.

« Niveau deux : Département de la justice magique. Ce niveau comporte : le Bureau des Aurors, la Brigade de police magique, et les Services des usages abusifs de la magie, des détournements de l'artisanat moldu et administratifs du Magenmagot. »

Lucius sortit de l'ascenseur et traversa le hall pour se diriger vers le service que lui avait indiqué Fudge. En chemin, son regard traversa les bureaux des aurors. Un goût amer se développa sur sa langue. Ainsi, parce que le minable Fudge se considérait offensé, des dizaines d'employés perdaient leur temps à rechercher un gamin et un fugitif à moitié fou ?

D'autant plus qu'ayant croisé le chemin de Black, quelques mois auparavant, il le savait d'une part innocent – mais ce n'était pas son problème – d'autre part incapable de faire le moindre mal, à un sorcier comme à un moldu.

Il s'était toujours douté que son cousin par alliance n'était pas un mangemort. D'abord parce qu'étant lui-même dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'avait jamais eu vent d'une telle rumeur, mais aussi parce que ça ne correspondait pas au caractère de Black. Ce n'était pas pour autant une raison de faire ami-ami avec lui, même s'il avait trouvé très dure la décision de sa femme lorsqu'elle avait mis dehors son cousin. Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus au Square Grimmaurd pour la réunion du conseil suivante, la maison était vide, sans aucune trace de l'ex-auror. Peut-être était-il mort dans une ruelle de Londres… Cela n'étonnerait pas Lucius, qui avait été frappé par la maigreur de l'ancien détenu.

Le blond éloigna ses pensées en apercevant le bureau de Travers, chef du bureau des services abusifs de la magie et se reconcentra sur l'affaire qui l'amenait dans cette partie du ministère.

– Travers, j'aurai besoin d'un de tes employés, annonça de but en blanc Lucius, n'ayant plus le besoin de jouer les hypocrites.

L'employé papillonna des yeux, surpris d'une telle requête et posa le parchemin qu'il était en train d'étudier.

– Et pour quoi faire ? Demanda-t-il, visiblement curieux de l'intérêt que pouvait porter Lucius à son service.

– Régler le problème des détraqueurs en Europe de l'Est, répondit sèchement Lucius dont les doigts jouaient avec sa canne. Le Premier Ministre m'a dit que vous étiez trop nombreux ici.

De nouveau le chef du service marqua un temps d'arrêt.

– Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon mot, finit-il par nuancer. Nous sommes compétents. Nombreux, en revanche..

– Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, coupa impatiemment Lucius.

Travers leva un sourcil, sans doute vexé, et reporta son attention sur le parchemin qu'il lisait avant l'interruption du blond dans son bureau. Il prit le temps d'écrire une missive pour un département voisin pour finalement se retourner vers Lucius.

– J'ai quelqu'un pour toi.

Lucius cessa de jouer avec sa canne et suivit Travers dans la salle des employés du service. Une vingtaine de tables croulants sous les parchemins se répartissaient dans l'espace, pour autant de fonctionnaires, ce qui en faisaient un service assez bruyant – rien en comparaison du bureau des aurors, mais déjà plus vivant que celui des langues-de-plomb.

– Mordred, appela Travers à l'intention d'un jeune homme penché sur une parchemin, au fond de la salle. Lucius haussa un sourcil, devinant qu'il s'agissait là de la nouvelle recrue. Sans doute était-elle maladroite, et la remettre à Lucius constituait pour Travers une occasion en or pour se débarrasser d'elle.

Seulement, les idées narquoises du blond s'effondrèrent lorsque ledit Mordred releva la tête vers eux.

Une quarantaine d'années s'était passée, mais rien ne lui ferait oublier le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il était encore jeune et séduisant.

* * *

– Mordred ? Voici Lucius Malfoy. Il aurait besoin de toi pour une affaire.

Mordred tourna ses yeux onyx vers son supérieur, maintenant sur son visage un masque parfaitement contrôlé. Son regard n'avait croisé celui de son ancien mangemort qu'un instant. Un instant précisément calculé. Ni trop long, ni trop court. Il savait que le blond l'avait reconnu, à son apparence, et l'enjeu était de justement le détromper sur ce qu'il voyait.

– Oui ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix posée, mais pas trop charmante, en ramenant son attention sur Lucius dont le visage s'était figé. Sans doute Travers ne l'avait-il pas remarqué, mais pour un Legimens comme Mordred, la légère pâleur de l'aristocrate, son souffle légèrement court, et la dilatation de ses pupilles, lui apparaissaient comme des preuves flagrantes de la panique qui devait secouer le blond à cet instant.

Et d'une certaine façon, cela arrangeait Mordred. Si Lucius était terrifié, il serait plus facile à tromper.

– Ce n'est pas exactement une tâche pour le service des usages abusifs de la magie, mais je pense que tu as toutes les compétences nécessaires, poursuivit Travers, sans se douter de l'enjeu de la conversation qu'il menait d'un ton anodin. J'imagine que tu as eu vent de ce groupe de détraqueurs en Europe de l'Est ?

Mordred hocha doucement la tête, observant du coin de l'œil le visage de Lucius, qui tentait en vain de se ressaisir, à en juger ses doigts crispés sur sa canne.

– Les aurors ne peuvent pas s'occuper de ça, donc ils ont finir par demander à notre service. Pourtant, selon nos salaires… Enfin, se reprit le fonctionnaire en secouant la tête. Voudrais-tu participer à la mission ?

Mordred fit mine d'hésiter pour ne pas paraitre trop sûr de lui. Se mordant la langue, il s'aperçut qu'il était réellement tendu. Tous ses projets reposaient sur ce que croirait Lucius après cette conversation. S'il avait le moindre doute, il lui faudrait quitter sa zone de confort, qui bien que mortellement ennuyeuse, lui permettait de reprendre des forces.

– Cela te permettrait sans doute de monter en grade, souffla Travers, surprenant autant Lucius que Mordred. Ce dernier savait que son supérieur l'appréciait, mais n'avait pas jamais entendu le ton paternaliste qu'il avait alors.

– Et bien…, commença Mordred en tentant de cacher son excitation naissante.

Il vit en face de lui le visage de Lucius se relâcher avant que l'aristocrate ne prenne enfin la parole :

– Il ne s'agit que de quelques jours, une semaine au maximum. Les oubliators prendront le relais lorsque les détraqueurs seront éloignés.

– Une semaine…, répéta Mordred, pour conforter son image de novice, que lui avait façonné sans le vouloir Travers.

– Accepte, lui conseilla le chef du service en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu as les compétences requises pour ce travail. Tu dois penser à ta carrière.

Il ne manquait plus que le _fils_ à la fin de la phrase pour parachever cette illusion, remarqua sournoisement Mordred alors qu'il esquissait un sourire qui se voulait timide.

– Quand aura lieu le…

– Le plus tôt possible, le coupa éminemment Lucius, qui avait retrouvé sa superbe maintenant qu'il croyait être en compagnie d'un novice. Demain, explicita-t-il après avoir réfléchi quelques instants.

– Parfait, nota Mordred. Où devrons nous…

– Dans le hall du ministère, décida le blond. A huit heures tapantes.

Mordred se força à ne pas montrer son agacement, préférant hocha la tête. Après un regard dédaigneux, Lucius se détourna. Sans doute s'en voulait-il à présent d'avoir été terrifié par un gamin à peine sortit de l'adolescence, devina Mordred. Lorsque le blond eut quitté le service, le brun se tourna vers son supérieur :

– Puis-je rentrer chez moi préparer mes affaires ? Demanda-t-il candidement, sachant pertinemment la réponse de l'autre.

– Bien sûr, Mordred, lui sourit chaleureusement Travers. Mordred lui sourit en retour avant de sortir de la salle à son tour. Une fois dans le couloir, il chercha parmi les fonctionnaires passants la stature de son ancien mangemort, qu'il suivit quelques minutes à travers le dédale du ministère.

Sans doute la semaine se révélerait être un défi, mais s'il réussissait à la passer sans révéler son identité, il pourrait, d'un côté obtenir sa promotion, de l'autre approcher un Lucius Malfoy sans soupçon.

C'était quitte ou double, comprit Mordred en empruntant un ascenseur vide de tous passagers. Il s'autorisa à exposer sa véritable émotion, une sorte d'excitation mêlée d'ironie. Qu'il était doux de voir de la crainte dans le regard de celui qui le regardait…

– Mon cher Lucius… Que d'heureuses retrouvailles, ne crois-tu pas ? Murmura Mordred en quittant le Ministère pour transplaner dans son manoir. Il arriva dans le hall, qui était partiellement rénové. La porte d'entrée en pierre avait été remplacée, ainsi que celle qui donnait sur la salle de bal, mais le sol était toujours lézardé, laissant apparaître la terre pour les pires crevasses, situées du côté de l'aile est.

Ne faisant plus attention à ce genre de détail, Mordred se dirigea sans tarder vers l'aile ouest.

– Fidey ! Appela-t-il impérieusement, montant les marches de l'escalier pour atteindre son bureau.

Aussitôt l'elfe de maison apparut à ses côtés dans le craquement caractéristique de son espèce.

– Vous m'avez appelé ? Pépia la petite elfe, toujours heureuse de rendre service à son maître.

– Je vais m'absenter pour une semaine, l'informa Mordred en traversant d'un pas rapide le couloir qui le séparait de son bureau. Prépare-moi des affaires. Et pour le dîner ce soir… Fais quelque chose de simple. Je mangerai dans mon bureau.

– Bien maître ! S'exclama Fidey avant de repartir aussitôt.

Mordred referma la porte et se dirigea promptement vers le fauteuil de son bureau tourné pour faire face à la grande fenêtre. La nuit était déjà tombée, ce qui ne l'étonna guère. En ce mois de novembre, le soleil se couchait de plus en plus tôt, ce qui n'était pas sans déplaire à Mordred qui appréciait observer le ciel. D'autant plus que son manoir était loin des villes, laissant apparaître des étoiles invisibles depuis les lumières urbaines.

– Il va faire froid…, murmura-t-il pour lui-même sans s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

Voili voulou !

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et que vous avez réussi à visualiser un tant soit peu le mémorial impérial... D'ailleurs, à propos, je tiens à préciser, que l'info sur Ladislas IV est VRAIE ! (Enfin, disons que c'est sur wikipedia... xD). J'ai halluciné en voyant ça, parce que je n'avais pas du tout choisi le prénom en fonction de ça... Par contre, pour les dates de Saint-Pétersbourg, j'ai un peu bidouillé si je me souviens bien...

Allez, à la prochaine (que j'espère proche !)


	39. Surprises hivernales

Hello !

Je viens de recevoir la correction de ma beta, donc je ne vous fait pas attendre ! Il y a quelques infos dans le chap qui devraient vous faire plaisir héhé...

J'espère pouvoir profiter des vacances pour prendre de l'avance, sinon, il devrait y avoir une petite pause pendant le mois de mai...

Merci pour toutes vos reviews a-do-ra-bles ! C'est très encourageant, et j'aimerai arrêter de le dire, parce que ça devient répétitif, mais c'est la vérité ! Je tiens notamment à remercier lassa pour ton lien de video. Ecoute... j'ai passé toute l'après-midi du lundi de pâques dans mon lit, à regarder d'abord la video sur les romanov, et ensuite celle du Jack l'éventreur. Celle sur les Romanov (qui nous intéresse ici) était super bien faite... J'ai adoré ! Limite, ça m'a frustré, parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir choisi une voie qui m'empêche certains trucs... Par exemple, le fils hémophile et tout... En tout cas, ça m'a permis de connaître d'autres villes de Russie, et puis même pour l'intérêt historique, c'est super intéressant. Donc merci beaucoup ! Et pour les autres, je vous invite à regarder sa review (du chap 38 donc) où elle met un lien d'une vidéo sur la mort des Romanov. Elle dure environ 1 heure, et c'est vraiment bien fait !

Voilà voilà !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 39 : Surprises hivernales**

* * *

Ladislas acheva son paragraphe en retenant un grognement. Levant la tête en se massant le poignet qui commençait à être réellement endolori, il balaya du regard la salle où ses camarades et lui passaient l'examen d'hiver d'histoire de la magie. Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'ils étaient en examen, non pas que cela dérange Ladislas. Le jeune Grindelwald comptait sur eux pour retrouver des notes honorables, ce pourquoi il avait travaillé sérieusement en compagnie d'Ava, pendant plusieurs soirées.

Il ne restait plus que trois jours avant le mois de décembre et la fermeture de Koldovstoretz pour la période hivernale. Les cinquième année se pressaient auprès de Nikolai Ozerov, leur professeur titulaire, pour décider de ce qu'ils feraient de leur sixième année.

Alors qu'Edwin et Yakov s'étaient inscrits dans la formation auror pour leur service militaire, Alvis et Ava avaient opté pour celle de stratège. Ladislas avait, quant à lui, également choisi la formation auror, sous l'œil bienveillant d'Akin.

Leonardo pour sa part était encore partagé. Son professeur d'alchimie, Vladimir Ozerov, le poussait à demander un stage auprès d'un maître d'alchimie, mais l'italien hésitait encore. Par précaution, Nikolai Ozerov l'avait inscrit à l'université d'Uagadou, qui proposait également des cours d'alchimie de qualité. Le seul de leurs amis tranquille était Aleksander, ayant déjà passé son service militaire et qui passerait donc en septième année en septembre.

– Il vous reste 30 minutes, annonça Akin d'une voix forte, faisant sursauter certains élèves. Ladislas regarda machinalement l'horloge qui indiquait en effet 11h30. Il prit le temps de craquer son cou avant de se repencher sur son parchemin.

Autour de lui, seuls les grattements des plumes sur le papier, ainsi que les pas d'Akin traversant la salle venaient rompre le silence. De temps à autre, un élève éternuait, sans que cela ne gêne la concentration générale de ses camarades. En revanche, un courant d'air persistant semblait geler les élèves installés à côté des fenêtres, dont la vue donnait sur les montagnes enneigées depuis maintenant deux semaines.

Retenant un bâillement, Ladislas finit sa conclusion, grimaçant devant son écriture devenant de plus en plus brouillonne au fur et à mesure de sa copie. Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes pour se relire en intégralité, corrigeant çà et là des imprécisions et des fautes, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il restait douze minutes. Il observa quelques instants son voisin, Leonardo, écrire précipitamment, le nez si penché sur la copie qu'il devait frôler le parchemin. De l'autre côté, Yakov semblait dormir sur sa table. Revenant vers l'horloge, Ladislas laissa échapper un soupir d'ennui. Il avait écrit pendant presque quatre heures et commençait à avoir des démangeaisons dans le corps, à force d'être assis. Il chercha désespérément le regard de leur professeur qui s'approcha de lui après l'avoir remarqué.

– Tu as fini ? Articula silencieusement Akin. Ladislas hocha la tête, rendant sa copie pour ensuite fourrer ses affaires et ses brouillons dans son sac. Il fit signe à Akin pour lui demander s'il pouvait sortir, ce à quoi l'enseignant ne trouva rien à redire.

Ladislas sortit donc de la salle, faisant un sourire d'encouragement à son meilleur ami en passant devant sa table. Une fois dans les couloirs du cloître glacé, il se hâta vers le réfectoire. Il s'installa à la table habituelle qu'occupait son groupe d'ami, les attendant, tandis que la salle commençait peu à peu à se remplir d'élèves.

– Alors ? Demanda dans un bâillement Yakov en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

– La sujet m'a inspiré, répondit brièvement Ladislas avec un sourire. Et toi ?

– Je serais content - et chanceux - si j'ai A, renifla Yakov avant de lever les yeux au plafond. J'aurai dû mieux réviser.

– Dommage qu'Ava ne soit pas là pour t'entendre, nota le blond cendré sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

– Très drôle, grogna son ami. De toute façon, je préfère la pratique à la théorie.

Ils s'interrompirent lorsque le reste de leur bande les rejoignit à leur table.

– Dans trois jours c'est les vacances, chantonna Alvis.

– Ça va être tellement bien, approuva dans un semi-grondement Yakov. Vous comptez faire quoi ?

Aleksander grimaça à leurs remarques, sans faire de commentaire, tandis que Leonardo laissait échapper quelques mots d'italien d'un air absent.

– Alvis et moi allons au festival d'hiver de musique indépendante d'Eiwilis ! S'exclama Edwin avec enthousiasme.

– S'il n'est pas annulé, tempéra son ami en affichant une mine morose.

– Pourquoi serait-il annulé ? Interrogea Yakov avec curiosité.

– Déjà, chaque année, la question des pro-moldus se posent dans la ville, commença Alvis en soupirant. Et cette année, c'est encore plus compliqué avec la secte des détraqueurs…

– Ils ne sont pas vraiment à Eiwilis, pourtant, remarqua Ava en fronçant les sourcils.

– Non, mais pas loin. Assez pour que les pro-moldus y voient une opportunité pour révéler aux moldus l'existence des sorciers, expliqua sombrement Alvis. Tellement crétin…

– Tu ne peux pas dire ça, le modéra Ava en se mordant la lèvre. Ils ont leurs raisons et…

– Et mettent en danger tout le monde sorcier, coupa sèchement son ami.

– Pas faux, souffla Yakov qui reçut le regard furieux d'Ava. Quoi !? Se défendit-il, ce n'est pas comme si les moldus allaient garder le secret auprès des autres moldus…

– On pourrait changer de sujet ? Proposa nonchalamment Leonardo, qui surprit son voisin, Ladislas, absorbé par la discussion.

– J'approuve, répondit Aleksander en jouant avec sa cuillère. Pour ma part, je vais rester à l'orphelinat, donc si vous avez du temps à tuer à Saint-Pétersbourg, n'hésitez pas à venir…

– Un mois et demi à l'orphelinat ? Répéta Leonardo en grimaçant devant l'infortune de son ami. Tu ne peux pas aller quelque part ?

– Il faudrait des gallions pour ça, mon bon ami, sourit tristement le blond platine. Je vais sans doute me trouver un petit boulot pour gagner de l'argent de poche… Autant dire que ça va être la joie…

– Je peux demander à mon père si tu ne peux pas venir, proposa l'italien, mais je suis pas sûr qu'il soit d'accord…

– Hum, de toute façon, je doute que l'orphelinat me laisse passer du temps à l'hôtel des Agazzi - sans offense pour ta famille. Ils croiront que je veux pervertir mes camarades en leur apportant de la poudre de fée, rit Aleksander.

Leonardo lui adressa un sourire impuissant.

– Il n'y a que la famille de Ladislas pour accepter qu'il se rende aux Trois frères, convint Yakov de sa voix tonitruante.

Ladislas éclata de rire, suivi de son meilleur ami. La tension dans la table finit par se dissiper, et même Alvis consentit à sourire.

– Tu fais quoi ? Demanda Ava avec curiosité en se tournant vers le blond cendré.

– Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi, réfléchit Ladislas en se grattant pensivement le menton.

En vérité, il n'avait pas encore demandé à son grand-père dont il attendait toujours la réponse à sa dernière lettre. Selena l'avait quasiment supplié de son côté de venir à Poudlard, même sous sa forme d'animagus pour le voir. Les Casistos l'avaient également contacté pour savoir s'il passerait à Kastell Moros. De son côté, il souhaitait rentrer au Domaine, autant pour voir Skeeny que pour se reposer chez lui. Sans oublier une visite à Nurmengard…

– Tu ne vas pas chez Leonardo ? S'étonna Yakov.

– Non, répondit l'italien à sa place. Mes parents, ma sœur et moi allons enfin pouvoir quitter l'hôtel pour deux semaines, on va les passer en Amérique du Sud.

– Deux semaines sur un mois et demi, calcula Ava avec un sourire. Il reste un mois…

– Je ne vais pas m'imposer chez les Agazzi, sourit Ladislas. Même si j'adore l'hôtel ! Assura-t-il en donnant une accolade à son meilleur ami. En revanche, tu pourrais peut-être venir chez moi, si tu veux ! Proposa-t-il en même temps que l'idée traversait son esprit.

– Je verrai enfin ta maison ! S'enthousiasma immédiatement Leonardo. Est-ce que Selena sera là ?

– Rappelle moi, chuchota Yakov à Ladislas qui se mordait la lèvre sans répondre, il l'a vu combien de fois ta sœur ?

– Une fois…

Aleksander s'étouffa avec l'eau qu'il buvait :

– A ce stade, c'est de l'obsession ! Affirma-t-il, recevant un regard désabusé de Leonardo.

– De l'amour, rectifia ce dernier. De l'amour.

– Ton amour va finir par l'effrayer, prophétisa Ava en se levant. Qui m'accompagne à la bibliothèque ? Je vais réviser la botanique…

– La botanique ? Répéta Ladislas, grimaçant comme s'il avait mal entendu. Mais… Pour quoi faire ?

– Pour avoir de bonnes notes, peut-être ? Ironisa son amie tandis que le reste de la table éclatait de rire.

– La botanique est par nature, une matière à mauvaises notes, affirma Ladislas en secouant la tête.

– Quelle mauvaise foi… Donc, qui vient ? Insista Ava avec une moue qui attendrit Yakov.

– Je ne te promet pas de travailler, mais au moins je t'accompagne…, lâcha-t-il en se levant à son tour.

– Que c'est mignon, s'émut Aleksander, amusant les derniers occupants de la table.

– On vous laisse à deux, on ne voudrait pas déranger…, renchérit perfidement Alvis.

Les deux amis levèrent tous les deux les yeux au plafond sous les rires de leurs camarades avant de quitter le réfectoire, qui se vidait peu à peu des élèves.

– Vingt gallions qu'ils sont ensemble avant la fin de l'année, lâcha Edwin en faisant craquer son cou.

– Tenu. Ava ne se rendra compte de son amour que lorsqu'ils seront séparés par le service militaire, répliqua Ladislas.

Alvis s'étira paresseusement en lâchant un long bâillement.

– Personnellement, je pense faire une sieste, annonça-t-il sans pour autant bouger de sa chaise.

– Fatigué ? S'étonna Aleksander en haussant un sourcil. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais cours avec Primakov…

– C'est justement pour ça que je peux me le permettre, ricana son ami. Ce soir, pendant que vous gèlerez dehors, sous la douce voix de votre professeur, je pourrais réviser tranquillement, confortablement installé dans mon lit.

– Je reviens tout de suite, le temps de vomir pour cette injustice, annonça Edwin en se levant. Il fut rapidement rattrapé par son colocataire amusé, qui laissa seuls Leonardo,

Aleksander et Ladislas. Les trois amis restèrent à leur table, discutant de l'épreuve du matin ainsi que des révisions qui les attendaient.

– Vous pensez que je peux rater le cours de Primakov ce soir ? Réfléchit Leonardo en jetant un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs.

– Tu as la capacité physique de rester dans la chambre, débuta Aleksander avec un sourire ironique. Pour le reste, je te conseillerai de venir…

– Je suis du même avis, approuva Ladislas.

Leonardo soupira en enfonçant sa tête dans le creux de son bras d'un air désespéré.

– Ils ne pouvaient pas faire passer avant les épreuves les plus importantes ? Se plaignit-il.

– Tu parles de l'alchimie ? Devina son meilleur ami. C'est une option, normal qu'elle soit en fin de semaine…

– Mais je dois travailler plus…, geignit l'italien en reniflant pathétiquement, ce qui amusa le blond platine à ses côtés.

– C'est vrai qu'en option duel, on est plus tranquille, glissa-t-il sournoisement, s'attirant le regard courroucé de l'optionnaire alchimie.

– Mouais… Dois-je te rappeler les courbatures après trois heures de combat ? Tempéra Ladislas avec une moue peu convaincue. Parfois suivie de trois heures de Quidditch.

– Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas survivre au service militaire, se moqua Aleksander.

– Je doute que le service militaire soit plus dur qu'un cours de Primakov, répliqua Ladislas.

Aleksander grimaça tout en se levant.

– Sincèrement, je pense que tu peux tomber sur des lieutenants aussi sadiques que lui. C'est une question de chance - ou de malchance.

Sur ces paroles qui refroidirent Ladislas, le blond platine quitta à son tour le réfectoire.

– Tu crois que c'est vrai ? S'horrifia le blond cendré en se tournant vers son ami italien qui se contenta de rire.

– Je suis bien content de ne pas être russe, ricana-t-il perfidement, oubliant momentanément son problème de stage.

– Traître ! Siffla Ladislas qui se tut en voyant leur directrice s'approcher de leur table - la dernière occupée par les élèves. Sans doute venait-elle leur dire de quitter la salle pour laisser les elfes faire leur travail, supposa distraitement le blond cendré.

– Vous pourriez venir dans mon bureau ? Leur demanda-t-elle, surprenant les deux amis qui échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer timidement. Elle s'aperçut de leur inquiétude et les rassura d'un sourire chaleureux. Ladislas finit par hausser les épaules et se leva, attrapant son sac de cours avant de la suivre, un pas derrière elle pour discuter avec son meilleur ami.

– Tu penses que c'est pour quoi ? Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de l'italien qui plissa les yeux en réfléchissant :

– Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il alors qu'ils empruntaient les escaliers, se gardant un pas de distance de leur directrice. Si ce n'avait été que toi, j'aurai pu dire que c'était pas rapport à tes résultats catastrophiques mais…

– Hé ! S'indigna Ladislas, élevant la voix tandis que Leonardo éclatait de rire.

– Je plaisante…

– Ça ne me fait pas rire, gronda Ladislas, la bouche repliée dans une moue boudeuse qui acheva d'amuser Leonardo. Le brun continua de se moquer gentiment de son ami, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le bureau directorial.

Isadora Ozerov les fit entrer avant de refermer la porte en chêne. Elle s'installa ensuite derrière son large bureau au bois clair, leur indiquant d'un geste de s'assoir en face d'elle, ce que firent les deux étudiants, ressentant malgré eux une certaine appréhension.

– Bien…, commença la directrice en croisant les doigts. Comme vous le savez, se déroule en ce moment le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Poudlard.

Ladislas acquiesça prudemment, cherchant un rapport à la situation présente.

« Koldovstoretz a historiquement été écarté de ce concours, qui existait avant sa fondation par les Ozerov. Plus tard, lorsque la cessation des guerres magiques aurait permis son intégration, les autres écoles lui ont reproché son niveau d'élite, qui enlevait tout idée d'égalité entre les champions. De plus… je doute que mes prédécesseurs aient aimé l'idée d'accueillir tant d'étrangers dans l'établissement. »

« Seulement, la situation actuelle demande un rapprochement entre les sorciers, face aux différentes menaces qu'ils voient affronter. J'imagine que vous écoutez lors des Conseils, inutile de m'attarder ici. »

Elle marqua un temps de pause, laissant aux deux jeunes hommes comprendre la raison de leur présence. Ladislas, même s'il était toujours perdu, se détendit, reposant son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que son voisin faisait de même, ce qui l'amusa intérieurement. Ainsi, même s'il avait semblé calme, Leonardo s'était inquiété…

– Le Conseil essaye donc depuis quelques années de réunir les sorciers, reprit la directrice, dont le regard pétillait d'amusement, révélant qu'elle n'avait pas manqué l'angoisse de ses deux élèves. Dans cette optique, il a été décidé que Koldovstoretz se rapprocherait de ses homologues.

– Ça veut dire qu'il intégrera le Tournoi ? S'exclama Leonardo, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

– Non, sourit Isadora. Le problème reste le même : les élèves de Koldovstoretz ont un niveau bien supérieur à ceux de Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. En revanche, une petite délégation de Koldovstoretz assistera au bal de Yule, pour montrer son intérêt dans ce concours traditionnel, et son ouverture aux autres écoles.

Leonardo et Ladislas échangèrent un regard enthousiaste, comprenant peu à peu la raison de leur présence.

– Il m'a semblé intéressant de vous proposer, puisque cela permettrait la réunion de nombre de famille du Conseil…, débuta la directrice, sans retenir son sourire face à l'agitation croissante des deux amis. Je sais que cela tombe pendant les vacances, mais peut-être…

– Oui ! La coupa Ladislas, tandis que Leonardo hochait frénétiquement la tête.

– Ravie de voir votre… enthousiasme, sourit de nouveau la directrice.

Ses mains cherchèrent deux cartons d'invitation qu'elle tendit aux étudiants :

– Parfait… Comme vous représenterez notre école, je vous demanderai de porter l'uniforme, ainsi que de bien vous tenir.

– Evidemment, souffla Leonardo en ouvrant l'enveloppe tout en se levant, guidé par Ladislas qui le tenait par le bras.

– Parfait, répéta Isadora en recroisant les mains. Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter bon courage pour vos derniers examens… et de bonnes vacances.

Les deux élèves balbutièrent des remerciements en sortant de la salle. Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte refermée qu'ils laissèrent éclater leur joie - sans se soucier de la possibilité que leur directrice les entende.

– Tu te rends compte !? On va aller à Poudlard ! S'exclama Ladislas en sautillant sur place, sa main pressant le bras de son ami.

– On va représenter Koldovstoretz ! Poursuivit sur le même ton Leonardo, dont les yeux brillaient autant que lors de la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

– Je vais voir mon grand-père ! Réalisa le jeune Grindelwald.

– Et Selena ! Renchérit Leonardo en tapant dans ses mains avec surexcitation.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de s'entraîner dans une accolade puissante.

– J'adore ma vie… Rien ne pourrait venir gâcher ma joie ! S'enflamma Leonardo. Ladislas l'entraina vers la tour de l'Internat tout en lâchant un ricanement :

– Pas même l'examen d'alchimie ?

* * *

Junior terrifia un premier élève en lui adressant un regard menaçant, alors qu'il traversait le hall d'entrée. Le pauvre Serdaigle sursauta et se hâta de rejoindre ses amis, satisfaisant intérieurement le mangemort. Depuis qu'il avait pris l'apparence de Maugrey, c'était devenu l'un de ses petits plaisirs quotidien, en plus du fait d'insulter le Ministère.

Être un vieil auror fou n'était en soi pas désagréable. A certains moments, il éprouvait presque du plaisir. Le confort du château et la liberté qu'il avait était jouissive, pour lui qui après quelques années à Azkaban avait été contraint de rester cloîtré dans une maison, sous la domination de son père.

 _Son père…_

C'était étrange de le voir dans les couloirs. Il lui semblait que sa disparition l'avait marqué. Il était encore plus sec qu'auparavant et de nombreuses rides creusaient son visage. Par moments, son regard perdait de son intensité et flottait dans un passé lointain, lorsque sa famille était encore en paix. Et cela réjouissait Junior à un très haut point que de le voir aussi pitoyable.

– Alastor ! L'appela une voix alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir vers le parc.

Son œil magique tourna dans son orbite avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner. Devant la porte de la Grande Salle, Albus Dumbledore semblait l'attendre, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. L'un des autres avantages de son apparence était l'amitié que lui portait le directeur de Poudlard. Ce qui lui permettait d'avoir sa confiance. Et même s'il abhorrait le vieux fou, il devait reconnaître que leur liaison était précieuse.

– Albus, grogna-t-il en traînant sa jambe de bois. Je comptais m'éclipser pour ce soir. Des affaires à prendre chez moi, mentit le mangemort avec une aisance presque innée.

Le directeur hocha la tête en souriant :

– Minerva m'a raconté que tu avais… puni un élève de façon assez… surprenante.

Junior retint de peu un ricanement, à la pensée de l'écureuil bondissant entre les tables de la classe.

En même temps, il avait été particulièrement agaçant pendant le cours, à discuter avec son voisin…

– Je dois… m'habituer, articula-t-il lentement, jouant la gêne et le repentir à merveille.

En face de lui, Albus se laissa prendre au piège et échappa un rire léger. Il le salua avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, remplie par l'ensemble des élèves et professeurs pour le dîner.

Junior quant à lui sortit du bâtiment, maudissant sa lenteur. Il ne savait plus à qui Maugrey devait sa jambe de bois, mais il devait admettre que c'était particulièrement bien fait. Il avait constamment mal, comme si la blessure était en cours de cicatrisation, menaçant à chaque instant de se rouvrir. Et cette lenteur… Il lui arrivait parfois d'observer Rogue, et de lui envier ses longues enjambées… C'était bien l'un des seuls handicaps - c'était le mot - à sa situation. Ça, et l'obligation de boire régulièrement du polynectar, dont le goût lui était toujours aussi infâme.

A l'entrée du parc, il transplana directement dans la propriété des Jedusor, non sans ressentir une palpitation dans sa poitrine qui n'avait rien à voir avec le transplanage. Il n'avait pu se rendre lui-même auprès de son maître depuis la rentrée, et ne lui avait envoyé qu'une lettre, dans lequel il lui annonçait qu'Harry Potter était vivant.

En tant que Maugrey, il aurait été étrange qu'il commence à sortir et écrire, ayant peu d'amis et surtout une aversion pour les courriers – après tout, le ministère pouvait intercepter le hibou…

Il passa sans un mot devant Peter qu'il trouva dans l'escalier du Manoir, sans que cela le surprenne. Le rat avait un goût prononcé pour les endroits sombres… là où il pouvait fouiner sans être surpris. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Junior fronça le nez. Il exécrait Peter du plus profond de son être. C'était, bien évidemment, différent de ce qu'il ressentait pour son père, mais la haine qu'il ressentait pour le gryffondor renégat était singulièrement puissante. Il remarqua les tremblements incontrôlés du rat, ainsi que sa maigreur, bien plus prononcée que la dernière fois. Peut-être était-il malade, supposa Junior, sans ressentir la moindre pitié.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant le salon où il trouverait son maître. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent d'excitation, comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Sa main caressa la poignée de la porte qu'il ouvrit lentement, pour savourer cet instant.

– Maître…, souffla-t-il, brisant le silence de la pièce.

– Junior ? Appela son maître, avec une certaine surprise dans la voix aiguë. Tu as des nouvelles ?

Junior se rapprocha du fauteuil de son maître – le seul de la pièce – et s'agenouilla respectueusement devant lui.

– Le Ministère cherche toujours Harry Potter. Sans succès, à ce que m'a appris le vieux fou.

– Et lui ? Interrogea le mage noir, dont la voix sifflante indiqua toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour son ancien professeur.

– Il ne trouve rien, ou sinon, ne me le dit pas, répondit Junior en penchant la tête. Mais comme Maugrey et lui sont proches, cela m'étonnerait qu'il lui cache quelque chose de cette importance.

– J'en ferai mon affaire, une fois mon corps récupéré, trancha le maître des ténèbres, avec une nonchalance qui troubla son serviteur.

– Je croyais que vous aviez besoin de lui pour…

– J'ai pensé à un autre moyen, le coupa Voldemort. Et j'aurai besoin de tes services…

– Tout ce que vous voulez, maître, souffla Junior en inclinant la tête.

– Vois-tu… j'ai caché un objet à Poudlard très important, qu'il faudrait que tu me rapportes…

« Au septième étage de Poudlard, il y a un mur nu. Passes devant trois fois, en ayant en tête que tu as besoin du diadème de Serdaigle. Une porte apparaîtra. De là, tu devrais accéder à une vaste salle… Ne te laisse pas charmer par ce que tu trouveras. Concentre-toi sur le diadème de Serdaigle. Je l'y ai caché il y a fort longtemps, et connaissant la salle, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait changé de place. Trouve le. Même si tu dois y passer plusieurs nuits, trouve-le. Et rapporte-le-moi. »

– Le diadème de Serdaigle ? Répéta Junior, les yeux ouverts de surprise. Vous avez trouvé le diadème perdu ?

– C'est sans importance, balaya son maître, comme s'il s'agissait d'une banalité. En revanche, je t'interdis de le porter, quelle que soit la tentation. J'y ai posé un sortilège qui aliène quiconque le met sur sa tête.

Junior hocha de nouveau la tête.

– Bien…, souffla Voldemort, dont la respiration sifflante témoignait de sa fatigue d'avoir autant parlé. Maintenant, retourne à Poudlard. Il ne faudrait pas que le vieux fou s'inquiète…

Junior s'inclina une nouvelle fois avant de quitter la pièce, repassant dans sa tête ce que venait de lui révéler son maître. Lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé, le plan qu'ils s'étaient fixé, était d'utiliser le corps de Harry Potter pour retrouver sa forme humaine. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient installés dans le Manoir Jedusor, à côté des restes du père de son maître, dont ils avaient également besoin.

Le fait que son maître ait un plan de secours ne l'étonnait guère, après tout, il s'agissait du plus grand sorcier du siècle, mais il se demandait comment le diadème de Serdaigle pouvait l'aider, surtout s'il ne pouvait être porté.

Quittant le domaine, Junior transplana, non pas à Poudlard, mais à Londres. Il avait délibérément oublié de reprendre du polynectar si bien qu'il retrouva sa véritable forme. Il transforma la cape de Maugrey en un costume moldu sombre pour passer inaperçu, et entreprit de vagabonder dans les hauts quartiers de la capitale. Le fait que sa visite auprès de son maître se soit écourtée l'arrangeait. Maugrey n'était pas connu pour se balader sans but, ce qui était son cas, depuis Azkaban et son emprisonnement chez son père.

S'arrêtant au milieu d'un parc désert, du fait de l'heure tardive et du froid, Junior se laissa tomber sur un banc, reposant sa tête légèrement fiévreuse.

– Regulus…, murmura-t-il, sans savoir si ses mains tremblaient de froid ou de tristesse. Il s'interdisait de penser à son ami, car il savait parfaitement où cela le mènerait. Peut-être avait-il espéré que l'annonce à son maître que Harry Potter n'était pas à Poudlard lui permettrait de quitter cette école…

Il ne savait plus où il en était.

– Regulus…

Le murmure devint plainte, tandis que son corps était secoué de violents sursauts. Son costume moldu ne le protégeait pas du froid qui s'insinuait en lui comme un poison.

A Azkaban, au moins avait-il une liberté de penser et d'agir selon sa personne. Liberté que lui avait arraché son père en le plaçant sous le sortilège de l'Imperium. Et à présent qu'il était sous les traits de Maugrey…

Il pressa ses mains contre ses tempes.

Il avait toujours été loyal à son maître. Et s' _il_ lui demandait de rester à Poudlard, il lui obéirait, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Il releva la tête, de nouveau calme. Il chercha dans sa poche la fiole de polynectar, qu'il but sans hésitation. Son maître avait besoin de lui. Retrouvant les habits de Maugrey, il se prépara à transplaner à Poudlard.

Son maître avait besoin de lui.

* * *

Selena tourna machinalement la page de son grimoire, retenant de justesse un bâillement d'ennui.

 _Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu t'infliges ça ?_ Se moqua Sheshir qui, depuis les genoux de

Théodore, la regardait lutter contre la torpeur que provoquait en elle la potion.

 _Il faut que j'aie de bonnes notes en potion pour être médicomage. Et ce n'est pas avec l'enseignement de Skeeny que je les aurai !_ Répliqua sa maîtresse, un brin agacée par le ton malicieux du félin.

 _Oh, s'il te plaît,_ railla le chat dont les yeux se levèrent vers Théodore pour lui quémander quelques caresses, que lui donna immédiatement le serpentard, dont les yeux ne quittèrent pourtant pas le parchemin sur lequel il rédigeait son devoir de métamorphose. _Ne va pas mettre ta médiocrité dans cette matière sur le dos de Skeeny. Après tout, il voulait simplement sauver sa peau. Tu es nulle, accepte-le. Et demande à Albus un précepteur pour les vacances d'été. Je suis certain qu'il pourrait t'en obtenir un très bon._

 _Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était de la faute à Skeeny !_ S'indigna Selena en levant les yeux d'exaspération. _C'est simplement ma matière la plus faible, sans doute parce que je ne l'ai jamais travaillé avant d'entrer à Beauxbâtons._

 _Tu imagines ce que doivent traverser les nés-moldus ?_ Ironisa Sheshir en ronronnant, autant de plaisir dû aux caresses de Théodore, que d'amusement face à l'agacement de sa maîtresse. Cette dernière ne répondit pas et se replongea dans le livre de potion qu'elle tentait de lire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'elle achevait le chapitre sur les filtres, elle se décida à arrêter, tandis que Draco et Daphnée rejoignait leur table, déjà occupée par Théodore, Pansy et Goyle.

– L'arithmancie, quel bonheur…, grinça Daphnée en prenant place en face de Selena.

– Où est Blaise ? Interrogea Pansy en levant le nez de son parchemin.

– Pourquoi ? Je te manque ? Souffla à son oreille la voix grave de Blaise, qui tenait à la main un ouvrage de botanique.

– Très drôle, grinça Pansy en se renfrognant.

– Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte, nota Théodore d'un ton absent, alors que son amie s'étranglait.

– C'est-à-dire qu'il n'y a _rien_ dont je puisse avoir honte ! Siffla-t-elle en fusillant du regard son ami, qui, absorbé par son devoir, ne le remarqua pas.

– C'est vrai ? S'enquit Blaise d'un ton anormalement désintéressé. Donc si je vais au bal avec Cécile Deschamps, tu ne m'en voudras pas ?

Selena haussa un sourcil, son regard alternant entre Blaise et Pansy. Le visage de celle-ci s'était décomposé, et elle resta sans voix un long moment avant d'articuler :

– Non. De toute façon, j'y vais avec Draco.

– Ah bon ? S'étonna ce dernier, qui reçut à son tour un regard furieux de la part de la serpentard.

– Désolée, mon chou, intervint à son tour Daphnée en posant une main possessive sur le bras de l'héritier Malfoy. Il est déjà pris.

– Ah bon ? Répéta le blond, de plus en plus perdu, ce qui amusa particulièrement Théodore.

– Si tu veux mon avis, Deschamps n'est pas intéressante, et n'arrive pas à la cheville de Pansy, remarqua Selena.

– Merci Sel' ! Toi, au moins, tu reconnais ma valeur ! Fit Pansy en lançant un regard appuyé au basané qui prit une posture défensive.

– Tu m'as dit que je pouvais…

– Quand une fille dit oui, ça veut dire non, Blaise, indiqua Daphnée en levant les yeux au plafond face à l'ignorance de son ami.

– Mais pas de souci, Blaise, coupa Pansy. J'irai avec Théodore, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers son ami qui leva la tête.

– Désolé, mais je ne compte pas danser. Il vaudrait mieux choisir un autre cavalier, se désengagea-t-il sans aucune pitié pour la serpentard.

– Moi je veux bien y aller avec toi, Pansy, offrit gentiment Goyle.

– Et bien voilà un vrai ami ! Merci Goyle, accepta Pansy en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux. A ses côtés, Blaise papillonna des yeux, légèrement déçu par le tour qu'avait pris la conversation, ce que remarqua aisément Selena.

L'annonce d'un bal de Noël avait mis Poudlard en effervescence, et depuis lors, les étudiants – notamment les étudiantes – étaient à la recherche active d'un cavalier. Un élève de Gryffondor s'était même ridiculisé en criant sa demande en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Le malheureux avait été froidement rejeté.

– Et toi Selena, tu y vas avec quelqu'un ? Demanda Goyle en se tournant vers l'étudiant de Beauxbatons.

– Je n'ai pas eu de demande pour l'instant, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire. Mais si j'y vais seule, ça ne me dérange pas… j'y vais plus pour mes amis, avoua-t-elle en se levant, prête à ranger le livre de potion.

– Tu nous quittes ? Interrogea Théodore.

– Oui, répondit la jeune fille. Je compte finir un devoir d'histoire de la magie avant le dîner, et je l'ai oublié dans ma chambre.

– Tu as besoin de Sheshir pour ce devoir ? Demanda innocemment l'héritier Nott en esquissant une moue attendrissante.

– Sheshir fait ce qu'il veut, répondit Selena en riant. Continue de le chouchouter, et il ne voudra plus te quitter !

Son ami sourit de satisfaction et la salua, tandis qu'elle rangeait ses affaires dans son sac.

– A plus tard, lança-t-elle à l'ensemble de la table avant de les quitter. Elle remit l'ouvrage qu'elle avait lu à sa place puis quitta la bibliothèque, se félicitant pour s'être accroché à sa lecture près de deux heures. Même s'il savait qu'elle avait besoin des potions, elle ne trouvait pas grand intérêt à la matière, surtout avec Snape. En lui-même, c'était un excellent potioniste, cependant, sa pédagogie était si catastrophique qu'elle rendait tous ses cours pénibles. De plus, Selena avait eu la _chance_ d'être répartie dans un cours double entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien l'ambiance de la classe, entre les piques que s'envoyaient les élèves, et les prises de positions plus que partiales de Snape.

Enfin, au moins ne l'avait-elle que pour un an, songea la jeune fille en tournant à un coin de couloir. Ce faisant, elle manqua de peu de rentrer dans un élève, qui lui attrapa le poignet adroitement, l'empêchant de trop reculer.

– Selena ! Chantonna joyeusement George. Je t'ai encore fait peur !

– Tu m'en as l'air ravi, nota Selena en se dégageant, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres. Elle se demandait parfois si ce n'était pas un pari entre les jumeaux…

– Pas du tout ! Se défendit le gryffondor en ne retenant pourtant un rire satisfait. Derrière lui arriva Fred dont le visage était plus sérieux.

– Tu sors de la bibliothèque ? Demanda-t-il, bien que cela ressemble plus à une affirmation.

La jeune fille acquiesça :

– J'ai travaillé les potions… Là je comptais me rendre au carrosse pour finir un devoir d'histoire.

– Alors je te laisse, s'exclama George, j'ai des recherches à faire pour Flitwick. A plus tard !

Selena le salua, l'observant s'éloigner un moment avant de se tourner vers son jumeau, qui était resté.

– Tu ne l'accompagnes pas ? S'enquit-elle en reprenant son chemin.

– J'ai déjà fini le devoir…, répondit Fred d'un air absent.

– Plus sérieux que George, c'est étonnant, remarqua Selena alors qu'ils empruntaient un escalier magique.

Fred sourit rêveusement avant de répondre :

– Tu sais ce qui est étonnant ? C'est que tu sois la première à ne jamais te tromper lorsque tu nous nommes…

Selena pencha la tête, un sourcil levé. Fred le remarqua et développa :

– Lorsqu'on était plus jeune – et même encore maintenant – on s'amusait à rendre notre mère folle en échangeant nos prénoms. Et personne ne s'en rendait compte…

– Ah oui ? Pourtant, vous n'avez pas la même personnalité…, observa Selena en fronçant les sourcils. Je veux dire… vous êtes tous les deux blagueurs, et plutôt… généralement de bonne humeur mais… vous n'avez pas exactement la même façon de vous exprimer…

– Tu dois bien être la seule à le remarquer… C'est dommage, on ne peut pas te jouer de farce…

– C'est peut-être aussi bon signe, non ? Répliqua la jeune fille. Être tout le temps confondu doit être fatiguant, non ? Moi je sais que ça m'agacerait…

– C'est une question d'habitude. On en a fait un jeu, jugea Fred en haussant les épaules.

Selena acquiesça, légèrement sceptique. Ils traversèrent le hall d'entrée et sortirent dans le parc, où ils prirent la direction du carrosse de Beauxbâtons. Tous deux frissonnèrent face au froid hivernal, et Selena eut une pensée pour son frère et ses cours de vol à Koldovstoretz, où il devait faire bien plus froid.

– Selena…, lâcha Fred alors qu'ils passaient devant la cabane de Hagrid, le garde-chasse.

– Oui ? S'enquit la jeune Grindelwald en remontant son col de cape.

– Tu… irais au bal avec moi ? Se risqua le gryffondor qui poursuivit fébrilement : George a demandé à Angelina, donc je me dois de trouver une cavalière…

Selena resta silencieuse un instant, le temps de se demander si le tremblement qu'elle avait perçu dans la voix de son camarade venait du froid ou de l'appréhension. Elle finit par délaisser la question et répondit, s'apercevant qu'il l'attendait :

– Pourquoi pas ? Je pensais rester seule, et passer la soirée avec mes amis mais…

– Oh, je me considère comme ton ami, tu ne perds rien de ce côté ! La coupa Fred en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

– Je veux dire mes amis de serpentards, précisa Selena en riant. Mais ce serait avec plaisir ! Accepta-t-elle, en souriant sincèrement à son ami.

– Marché conclu ! S'exclama le rouquin en esquissant une révérence. Me voilà rassuré… J'avais peur de subir les moqueries de George…

– Là, tu pourrais te moquer de lui, prédit Selena, amusée.

– Exactement, accorda Fred. Il était tellement maladroit avec Angelina…

Selena éclata de rire. Elle avait déjà vu son ami se comporter très bizarrement après avoir vu la poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Gryffondor, et à chaque fois, elle et Fred s'étaient allègrement moqué de lui, parfois rejoint par Lee Jordan lorsqu'il les accompagnait.

Ils arrivèrent devant le carrosse de Beauxbâtons dans une ambiance détendue. Fred lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de retourner au château, d'un pas rapide pour échapper au froid, tandis que Selena rentrait dans le carrosse.

 _Je croyais que tu y allais pour tes amis…_

 _Evidemment, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de m'espionner,_ remarqua Selena, qui ne sursauta pas le moins du monde lorsque résonna en elle la voix traînante et moqueuse de son chat.

 _Et puis, comme Fred est un ami, je ne manque pas à ma parole…_

 _J'en connais qui seront déçus…_

 _Les serpentards ?_ Devina Selena tout en cherchant dans ses affaires son brouillon pour l'histoire de la magie. _Ils sont ouverts, tu sais. Et puis, je ne vais sans doute pas passer toute la soirée avec Fred. On y va ensemble pour sauver les apparences !_ Acheva-t-elle, amusée.

 _Si tu le dis…_

 _Que voudrais-tu que… Ah ! Trouvé !_ S'exclama-t-elle en tirant le parchemin qui l'intéressait. Elle s'installa à son bureau, prête à achever ce devoir avant le dîner, ne s'apercevant même que Sheshir avait finit par s'éloigner mentalement.

* * *

Voili ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Pour les fans de Mordred, il arrive dans le chapitre suivant...

A un de ces jours, le plus tôt possible !


	40. Gaffes et bévues

Bonsoir !

Il me semble que je poste à l'heure (à un jour près, faut pas chipoter) ! Victoire !

Le prochain devrait suivre relativement (toujours avec moi) facilement, dans la mesure où ça serait uniquement le bal de Noël, que vous attendez tous avec impatience. Va falloir que je recherche dans ma mémoire tout ce que je voulais mettre. Pour la petite info, j'espérais début septembre, le poster aux environs de Noël. C'était sans compter ma capacité à prendre du retard.

Hum... Je sais d'avance que certains me diront qu'il se passe rien dans ce chapitre, ce à quoi je répondrai qu'il arrive dans la vie qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose. Je prépare pour le chapitre suivant !

Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture...

Tout est dit - Ah non ! J'ai posté une nouvelle fic, celle dont je vous avais parlé... C'est la Familerie Doranovski. Ne vous inquiétez, elle est secondaire par rapport à Nobless, mais vraiment. Je me suis battue avec moi pour ne pas l'abandonner, c'est pas pour tout lâcher comme ça ! On en est déjà au quarantième chapitre... Je n'arrive pas à y croire (ma beta non plus haha). Donc merci sincèrement pour votre fidélité et... j'espère que nobless continuera à vous plaire ! (Parce qu'on est trèèèès loin de la fin).

voilà, bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 40 : Gaffes et bévues**

* * *

– PLUS QU'UN ET LA ZONE EST LIBRE ! Hurla l'un des hommes en charge du groupe de volontaires dont faisait partie Mordred. Ce dernier lâcha un râle sourd de soulagement, à moitié effondré contre le mur. Il aurait aimé dire que sa fatigue venait de l'exercice laborieux, mais en réalité, elle tenait plus à son corps résolument faible. Il avait cru s'être remis, mais au premier effort, c'était comme si ses poumons étaient écrasés par une masse. Ses muscles s'alourdissaient au point que chaque mouvement lui arrachait une grimace de douleur qu'il ne parvenait guère à cacher à ses coéquipiers. Heureusement, les détraqueurs les occupaient bien assez pour qu'ils oublient rapidement l'état maladif de leur collègue .

Se traînant dans une ruelle déserte, il rappela à lui son patronus qui disparut dans une brume argentée.

Quelle avait été sa surprise, le matin du premier jour, de découvrir que son patronus, anciennement un python de taille honorable, s'était transformé en léopard. Même Lucius avait haussé un sourcil. L'aristocrate ne semblait pas s'être remis du choc de leur rencontre et posait parfois son regard plusieurs longues minutes sur Mordred.

Mais, au moins, le changement de patronus l'avait écarté encore plus de la piste de Tom Jedusor…

Une fois la surprise passée, Mordred avait fini par le relier à la personnalité de celui dont il avait tiré l'énergie vitale. Sans doute cela avait-il joué son rôle - et ce, plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Au moins, n'était-ce pas un lion - c'eût été déshonorant.

Levant les yeux vers l'extrémité de la ruelle, il croisa le regard de l'ami de Lucius : Lebensky. Du groupe de la vingtaine de sorciers participant à la mission, il était celui qui intriguait le plus Mordred. Tout d'abord, son accent inidentifiable fascinait l'anglais. Il était impossible de donner une origine géographique à cet homme. Et comme il ne parlait à personne hormis Lucius, il était difficile d'apprendre quoi que ce soit sur lui. Autant les fonctionnaires minables étalaient leur vie, autant lui se taisait, à l'instar de Lucius et de Mordred.

Lebensky le fixa un instant avant de prendre une autre rue, suivant son patronus en forme d'aigle. Mordred retint un nouveau grognement - cette fois-ci de dépit. Il se força à se relever avant de quitter à son tour la ruelle, manquant à chaque instant de s'écrouler.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'hôtel qui les recevait, se moquant bien de tomber sur le dernier détraqueur. Il voulait seulement s'allonger dans son lit et dormir, si possible plusieurs jours d'affilé. Chaque soir, il rêvait de rentrer au Manoir Gaunt et d'y rester enfermé jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Peut-être qu'après plusieurs décennies, son corps aurait enfin repris….

Il comptait faire des recherches plus approfondies sur les horcruxes, car normalement, ayant usé de l'énergie de Crivey pour retrouver son corps, il aurait dû retrouver la forme qu'il avait, cinquante ans plus tôt. Peut-être était-ce à cause des autres horcruxes et dans ce cas, il lui faudrait les débusquer les uns après les autres. Chose difficile puisqu'il ne partageait des souvenirs avec Voldemort qu'avant l'âge de dix-sept ans. Déjà, son hypothèse reposait sur la supposition qu'il ait crée plusieurs horcruxes, mais il n'en avait nulle preuve. Et surtout nul indice pour le conduire à eux.

– Deux jours…, murmura-t-il, allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Avec un peu de chance, il obtiendrait une promotion à son retour, et pourrait alors avancer dans son projet - chose impossible s'il restait coincé dans le service de Travers. Le problème était son manque d'alliés… Et, même s'il y avait compté, ce n'était pas Lucius qui allait l'aider.

– Mordred ? Appela l'un des volontaires à travers la porte de sa chambre. On mange… Et le chef veut donner les instructions pour demain.

Ledit Mordred grogna depuis son lit. Si le « chef » donnait ses instructions, alors, cela voulait dire qu'il était obligé de descendre. Il passa rapidement sous la douche avant de changer de vêtements et d'enfin quitter sa chambre.

Au rez-de-chaussée, la salle de restaurant était majoritairement occupée par les volontaires qui discutaient bruyamment, sans se soucier des autres clients. L'héritier Gaunt balaya la pièce du regard, cherchant une table libre, avant qu'un de ses camarades ne lui fasse signe. Il se força à sourire et se dirigea vers la table, située derrière celle de Lucius et Lebensky.

C'était parfait, estima Mordred en s'asseyant sans écouter ses muscles endoloris. Il salua d'un regard fatigué ses voisins, puis s'enfonça dans un silence qui lui permit d'entendre des bribes de conversation de la table de derrière. Les autres occupants de la table ne lui en tinrent pas rigueur, mettant sur le compte de la fatigue son mutisme peu avenant.

– C'est une honte, disait Lebensky, sa voix grave passant au-dessus de celles des autres. Agazzi qui nous demande de faire ça, comme si nous étions ses larbins ! Cracha-t-il, sans plus se soucier de qui pouvait les entendre.

Mordred haussa un sourcil au nom d'Agazzi. Que venait faire un grand ponte de la mafia dans cette affaire ?

– Techniquement nous sommes ses larbins, moi autant que toi, répondit calmement Lucius. Il ajouta autre chose que Mordred n'entendit pas dans le brouhaha ambiant. Ainsi Lucius travaillait pour quelqu'un… Cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. En revanche, que ce soit Agazzi… Il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu être mis en contact. Jamais Lucius n'aurait volontairement mis en danger sa réputation pour fréquenter un mafieux.

– Et tu trouves ça normal ? Répliqua Lebensky avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix. Je te pensais homme d'honneur.

– Agazzi décide, souligna Lucius, lui-même agacé. Je n'ai pas voix au chapitre, seulement ma femme… qui a malheureusement voté pour lui à la dernière élection.

– Comme moi. Nous avons été trompés ! Siffla Lebensky entre ses dents. Il avait promis de donner une nationalité à ma famille… et tout ce qu'il a réussi à faire, c'est de nous ridiculiser !

– Je croyais l'affaire close, remarqua l'aristocrate blond.

– Moi de même, indiqua d'un ton sombre l'autre. Il y a des complications au niveau du Ministère anglais… et Dumbledore est plus préoccupé par le Tournoi de Poudlard que par nos affaires. Enfin, je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Il doit être débordé…

– C'est pour ça que tu es ici ? Interrogea Lucius, pour bien te faire voir ?

– Hormis pour ton cas, quelle autre raison pousserait quelqu'un à venir chasser le détraqueur ? Ironisa Lebensky, englobant d'un large geste du bras la salle. Rien n'est gratuit. Je peux t'assurer qu'ils sont tous là pour une raison qui ne regarde qu'eux.

– Personne n'est altruiste pour toi ? Se moqua Lucius. Tu ne connais pas Poudlard et son système de maison…

Mordred esquissa un sourire sardonique, lui-même parfois écœuré par la gentillesse des Poufsouffles. Malheureusement, la conversation qu'il épiait fut interrompue lorsque le chef des volontaires se leva et cria à l'attention de la salle :

– Bon boulot les gars ! J'ai reçu une missive du Chamberlain qui nous félicite pour le travail exécuté !

Une quinzaine de volontaires, russes, supposa Mordred, braillèrent en retour, levant leurs verres remplis de vodka de phénix.

– La région a déjà gagné cinq degrés, ce qui n'est pas rien ! Poursuivit le chef, qui devait s'être mis en tête de crever les tympans de ses coéquipiers, tant sa voix était forte. Demain, nous nous diviserons en trio pour repasser la zone au peigne fin. Maintenant que le gros du groupe est dissous, nous pouvons nous permettre de nous scinder. Des questions ? Beugla-t-il après un silence.

– Non, chef ! Hurlèrent en retour la plupart des volontaires, que Mordred soupçonnait légèrement éméchés. Fatigué par toute cette agitation, il se leva et quitta la salle, sans même se soucier de qui serait avec lui le lendemain. Avec un peu de chance, on l'oublierait…, espéra-t-il en se glissant dans ses draps.

Malheureusement, le sort s'acharna sur lui, et il fut réveillé le lendemain, dès l'aurore, par un bruit contre sa porte. Il s'extirpa difficilement de son lit pour ouvrir, et trouva Lucius et Lebensky.

– Mordred, tu es avec nous, indiqua froidement Lucius, qui décidément ne l'aimait pas.

– Un instant, répondit Mordred en retenant de justesse un bâillement. Il referma la porte et chercha rapidement des habits propres et sa cape, puis sortit, claquant la porte de sa chambre.

– Mordred, répéta Lebensky d'un ton intéressé. C'est original comme prénom…

– Mes parents m'ont nommé ainsi en l'honneur du fils d'Arthur, mentit ledit Mordred, qui avait déjà travaillé avec Ragnok à une histoire vraisemblable.

– Ils ont dû oublier qu'il avait fini par le tuer, nota non sans sarcasme Lucius, qui appela son patronus dès qu'ils furent dehors. Un loup argenté sortit de sa baguette, ne surprenant guère Mordred. Le caractère noble de cet animal correspondait parfaitement avec Lucius, d'autant plus que leurs sens de la famille étaient tous deux très élevés.

L'aristocrate fixa son regard gris sur Mordred qui le soutint, érigeant des barrières mentales contre le blond. Celui-ci recula, légèrement impressionné.

– Un Occlumens… Ce n'est pas à Poudlard que vous avez pu étudier ça, nota-t-il, et de nouveau, Mordred sentit que sa réponse devrait dissiper ses soupçons.

– Je n'ai pas été à Poudlard, répondit-il en poursuivant son mensonge, modulant sa voix pour être le plus convaincant possible. Je suis arrivé en Angleterre il y a peu. J'ai passé mon enfance aux Etats-Unis et étudié à Ilvermorny.

– Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé en Angleterre ? Interrogea Lucius, toujours suspicieux, même s'il cachait ses soupçons derrière une curiosité feinte.

– Mes parents sont morts d'un accident de potions, répondit Mordred en affectant une certaine tristesse. Lors de la lecture du testament, j'ai appris que ma famille avait des ancêtres en Angleterre, et c'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé ici. Je me suis plu dans ce nouveau pays… J'ai rénové le Manoir familial… Et après avoir demandé la nationalité anglaise, j'ai trouvé un emploi au Ministère…

Lebensky hocha la tête en signe de compréhension tandis que Lucius détourna les yeux, l'air désintéressé, à présent que tous ses doutes étaient balayés par le mensonge de Mordred.

– C'est terrible de perdre ses parents à un si jeune âge…, murmura Lebensky en lui adressant un regard compatissant.

– Je dois vous avouer que je m'interdis toute concoction de potions à présent, répliqua sombrement Mordred, intérieurement amusé. Au moins n'avait-il pas perdu son don pour tromper les autres.

\- A quelle famille appartenez-vous ? Ma femme s'y connaît en familles anglaises…, demanda Lucius, son regard gris brièvement curieux.

– Gaunt, répondit Mordred avec détachement, sans se douter de la réaction qu'il provoquerait.

Lebensky hoqueta de surprise, et même Lucius perdit un instant son masque de porcelaine avant de retrouver rapidement contenance.

– Gaunt ? Articula-t-il, en regardant Mordred avec la même intensité que quelques jours auparavant.

– C'est cela-même, répondit Mordred, piqué de curiosité. Comment ce nom, oublié depuis plusieurs générations, pouvait-il leur arracher des réactions aussi violentes ? Cela avait-il un lien avec Agazzi et leur présence ici ? Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer sous l'excitation. Il était à présent certain que venir ici avait été une excellente idée…

– Vous connaissez ? S'enquit-il en esquissant un sourire charmeur.

En face de lui, Lebensky et Lucius échangèrent un long regard avant que l'anglais ne réponde :

– C'est une famille assez connue, dans l'aristocratie… Bien que nous la pensions éteinte…, poursuivit-il en dardant son regard argenté sur Mordred.

– En Angleterre, nuança Mordred sans se départir de son sourire. Heureusement que Ragnok devait bientôt lui rapporter les livres qu'ils avaient trouvé dans le Manoir. Avec un peu de chance, ils lui apprendraient ce que lui refusaient Lebensky et Lucius.

Ces derniers finirent par se retourner, s'enfonçant dans le quartier qu'ils devaient inspecter. Dès qu'il ne fut plus dans leur champs de vision, Mordred accentua son sourire, le regard brillant d'intérêt.

Vraiment, il devrait remercier Travers.

* * *

La salle d'étude du Domaine Dumbledore commençait déjà à s'assombrir lorsque Ladislas acheva son devoir d'arithmancie. Laissant ses parchemins et multiples livres sur le bureau, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour contempler les derniers rayons de soleil qui disparaissait derrière les arbres. Son regard glissa sur le lac, pris dans la glace depuis une semaine.

Il entendit à travers la porte ouverte l'horloge de la bibliothèque sonner dix-sept heures. Le blond cendré se détourna de la fenêtre et sortit de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il descendit ensuite dans la cuisine pour retrouver Skeeny.

– Maître Ladislas ! S'exclama l'elfe de maison avec un large sourire. Voulez-vous un chocolat chaud ?

– Non, merci, Skeeny, répondit Ladislas avant d'être coupé.

– Du thé alors ? Ou bien un café ? Insista Skeeny, ravi d'avoir l'un de ses maîtres à la maison.

Ladislas se mordit les lèvres, retenant un rire et finit par répondre :

– Je vais présentement chercher Leonardo à la gare de Cologne. Il doit arriver d'ici une vingtaine de minutes… Si tu veux, tu peux préparer un goûter pour son arrivée…

Les yeux globuleux de la créature brillèrent d'excitation avant qu'elle ne se précipite vers l'un des placards de la cuisine.

– Quelque chose de simple, ajouta Ladislas, visualisant déjà la montagne de gâteaux préparés par Skeeny.

– Bien sûr, Maître Ladislas ! Pépia l'elfe en sortant du placard un sac de farine aussi grand que lui.

– Un seul gâteau, donc, explicita le blond cendré en aidant l'elfe à poser le sac sur la table.

Skeeny le regarda avec un air déconfit, déçu par cette limite. Le blond cendré réalisa, quant à lui, que Leonardo était vraisemblablement le premier invité au Domaine, ce qui expliquait l'empressement de Skeeny pour faire bonne impression.

Le jeune Grindelwald sortit de la cuisine, hésitant un instant dans l'entrée avant de remonter vers sa chambre, où il trouva sur son perchoir son aigle.

– Salut toi, souffla-t-il en s'en approchant. Tu veux m'accompagner à Cologne ?

Levi émit un son qui se voulait affirmatif. Ladislas ouvrit la fenêtre avant de se transformer en phénix pour s'envoler, suivi de près par son compagnon. Ils survolèrent la forêt qui entourait le Domaine, longèrent sur plusieurs centaines de mètres la nationale avant de trouver la ville. Ils planèrent quelques minutes au-dessus des maisons, cherchant un passage vers le côté sorcier, que leur indiqua une chouette.

Ils se séparèrent sur le toit de la boutique de la SNCF, Levi souhaitant profiter de l'air doux pour voler plus longtemps. Ladislas l'observa s'éloigner avant de porter son attention sur la porte de la boutique, d'où son ami ne tarderait pas à sortir. Lorsque cela arriva, il fondit sur lui et s'installa sur son épaule.

–Tu m'as fait peur ! Se plaignit Leonardo, qui avait beaucoup bronzé, malgré la saison.

Ladislas émit un cri qui se voulait moqueur avant d'attraper la valise de son meilleur ami, qui ne pesait rien pour lui. Leonardo sortit son balai et s'envola, vite suivi par le phénix qui lui indiqua le chemin.

– C'est beau comme endroit ! Cria Leonardo pour se faire entendre, alors qu'ils survolaient la route nationale.

Ladislas chanta son accord avant qu'ils n'entrent dans le Domaine Dumbledore. L'italien fut sans voix lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau du lac et de l'édifice en pierre claire. Ils se posèrent sur le ponton de bois, et Ladislas retrouva forme humaine.

– T'as perdu ta langue ? Se moqua-t-il, avisant son ami qui se tournait dans toutes les directions, impressionné par la beauté du lieu.

– C'est magnifique..., murmura-t-il.

Le sourire de Ladislas s'élargit alors qu'il traversait le ponton, la valise de son ami à la main. Il prit Leonardo dans une brève accolade.

– Alors l'Amérique du Sud ? Demanda-t-il, tout en lui montrant la porte de l'hôtel particulier. Ils y entrèrent rapidement, poussé par la fraîcheur du vent, notamment le blond cendré qui était dehors depuis maintenant une quarantaine de minutes. Ladislas posa la valise de Leonardo sur une marche de l'escalier et l'entraîna vers la cuisine.

– Trop bien ! Répondit son ami dont les yeux s'animèrent. On a passé trois jours dans la forêt amazonienne, c'était super ! Ah et Liana est entrée dans la période des accidents magiques, c'était hilarant : elle a teint la peau de ma mère en violet ! On a bien ri…

– C'est bien que vous ayez enfin eu des vacances, approuva Ladislas. Assieds-toi, ajouta-t-il en lui montrant l'un des deux bancs de la cuisine. Je vais te présenter notre elfe de maison. Skeeny ?

– De retour, Maître Ladislas ? S'enquit Skeeny en apparaissant aussitôt.

– Nous n'avons pas traîné, répondit Ladislas. Donc… Skeeny, voici Leonardo, mon meilleur ami. Leonardo, Skeeny, notre elfe de maison.

Leonardo hocha la tête en adressant un sourire à la créature, qui sursauta légèrement avant de se tourner vers son maître :

– J'ai pensé vous installer dans le salon privé, Maître Ladislas.

– Parfait ! Approuva Ladislas, merci ! Comme ça, je te montre la maison et après on se repose ! Poursuivit-il à l'adresse de son ami qui se releva. Ils quittèrent la cuisine en remerciant Skeeny et commencèrent la visite guidée :

– Au rez-de-chaussée tu trouveras la cuisine d'où nous venons, la salle à manger, trop grande pour que nous l'utilisions à trois, quatre chambres d'amis utilisées pour la dernière fois pour le mariage des arrière-arrière-arrière-grands-parents de mon grand-père. Autant dire que nous y allons souvent… Et un salon qui donne sur la terrasse et le lac.

– C'était quand ce mariage ? Demanda Leonardo, le visage étiré par un sourire intéressé.

– Aucune idée, avoua Ladislas dans un rire. Et donc là, c'est l'entrée… Cette porte donne sur le salon, l'escalier vers les étages supérieurs…

– Et cette porte ? S'enquit Leonardo, en montrant une porte plus petite, installée sous l'escalier.

– Mhh ? Elle donne sur la cave et la chambre de Skeeny. Grand-père n'arrête pas de dire qu'il faudrait qu'il range…

Leonardo entrouvrit la porte, passant sa tête à l'intérieur de la cave.

– C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de cartons, admit-il en refermant la porte.

– Il y a toutes les affaires de mon père, et je crois qu'il ne veut pas vraiment s'en séparer, expliqua Ladislas. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la valise posée sur l'escalier. Continuons la visite ! S'exclama-t-il en prenant le bagage sur son chemin. Le premier étage… Là, il y a la bibliothèque, et l'accès au bureau et à la chambre de mon grand-père. A côté, la salle d'étude… Le reste, ce sont des chambres, elles aussi inoccupées.

– Ton grand-père loge dans la tour, c'est ça ? Réfléchit Leonardo, auquel Ladislas acquiesça.

– Exact. Et maintenant, le deuxième étage… Mon préféré, si tu veux mon avis. C'est l'étage de la famille, donc les chambres sont plus grandes et il y a un salon privé.

– En fait, commença Leonardo alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir, traversé par une demi-dizaine de portes, c'est beaucoup trop grand pour vous, non ?

– Disons qu'il y a pas mal de pièces inutilisées, concéda Ladislas. Mais ça ne nous dérange pas… Et honnêtement, je pense que Skeeny s'ennuierait s'il y avait moins de pièces à nettoyer. Voilà ma chambre !

Il laissa la place à son ami qui entra lentement dans sa chambre qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Son sourire s'élargit en avisant les vêtements trainant au sol. Il posa sa valise dans un coin, observant toujours la pièce avec attention.

– Tu n'as pas de bureau ? Demanda-t-il finalement, ouvrant avec curiosité la porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain.

– Je l'ai déplacé dans la salle d'étude, indiqua Ladislas en s'affalant sur son lit. Je vais le remplacer par un canapé, dès que Grand-père m'en donne l'autorisation.

– Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt une armoire pour ranger tes fringues ? Ricana son ami basané en prenant place à ses côtés.

– Très drôle, grinça Ladislas sans s'empêcher de rire. Je veux aussi un nouveau perchoir pour Levi, maintenant qu'il a sa taille adulte… Et en plus, je lui pique parfois, donc…

Leonardo tourna la tête vers le rebord de la fenêtre aménagée pour Levi et hocha la tête.

– J'adore, dit-il simplement en se relevant.

– J'ai dû avoir la même réaction, nota Ladislas dont le ventre s'anima. Il se releva à son tour et entraîna son ami à l'extérieur de la chambre, pour l'emmener vers le salon privé.

– En face, c'est la chambre de Selena, précisa-t-il.

– Trop cool… Et vous avez l'étage pour vous deux, en fait ?

– C'est ça. Grand-père nous rejoint parfois dans le salon, mais c'est tellement rare… Selena m'a dit que lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans, elle avait déménagé tous les deux mois pour essayer toutes les chambres de l'étage.

– Elle te l'a dit ? Répéta Leonardo, les sourcils froncés.

– J'avais oublié, se défendit Ladislas, maudissant intérieurement sa gaffe. Et voici le salon privé !

Leonardo sembla de nouveau impressionné. Sur la table ronde où jouaient habituellement Ladislas et Selena aux échecs, un gâteau avait été installé par Skeeny, avec un service à chocolat chaud. Leonardo s'y installa, coupant le gâteau en larges parts, tandis que Ladislas allumait un feu dans la cheminée.

– Ça doit être bien pour voler, non ? Interrogea l'Italien dont le regard était porté vers la fenêtre, d'où on pouvait voir le lac et une partie de la forêt.

– Exact ! Approuva Ladislas en s'asseyant en face de lui. Même Selena fait des efforts pour m'accompagner, alors qu'elle n'aime pas le Quidditch.

– Elle n'aime pas le Quidditch ? Répéta Leonardo, horrifié.

– Disons qu'elle n'est enthousiasmée à l'idée de voler… Mais ça ne la dérange pas non plus. En fait, réfléchit Ladislas en fronçant les sourcils de concentration, je pense que c'est parce que Grand-père ne vole pas ; elle n'en a pas pris l'habitude.

– Et toi ? Demanda Leonardo, le regardant droit dans les yeux, ce qui troubla un instant son meilleur ami.

– Moi ? Répéta-t-il.

– Tu te rends compte que tu as complètement failli à ton rôle de frère ? Tu aurais dû lui faire connaître le plaisir de voler !

Le cœur du blond cendré rata un battement. C'était la deuxième erreur qu'il commettait en un laps de temps si court. Le fait qu'il soit chez lui ne devait pas l'aider à être sur ses gardes… En plus, il avait tellement envie de révéler à Leonardo la vérité sur son enfance…

Ses yeux bleu pâle se tournèrent vers la fenêtre et plongèrent dans le lac gelé. Peut-être qu'en s'arrangeant avec son grand-père, obtiendrait-il la permission… sous la réserve d'un serment inviolable, ou même d'un sortilège Fidelitas.

Il se retourna vers Leonardo qui le regardait en souriant, vantant la bouche pleine les talents de cuisinier de Skeeny.

En lui-même, il était certain que jamais son meilleur ami ne le trahirait.

* * *

Remus entra dans la salle du restaurant, les bras chargés d'un plateau rempli de cocktails qu'il délivra à une tablée de magizoologistes présent à Rome pour une conférence sur les droits internationaux des créatures magiques. Il allait retourner au bar lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Ezio Agazzi, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis que ce dernier était parti en vacances. Il s'en approcha, intérieurement rassuré de ne plus être seul avec Mario.

– Comment était l'Amérique du Sud ? Demanda-t-il poliment, un sourire aux lèvres, que lui rendit Ezio.

– Très intéressante… Et nous avons assisté au premier accident magique de Liana ! Poursuivit-il alors que son regard se remplissait de fierté. La petite a teint la peau de sa mère… Inénarrable _[nda : ma beta me dit que c'est un mot compliqué donc voici la définition "qui est d'un comique, d'une extravagance extraordinaires, difficiles à décrire"]_.

– Vous avez eu du bon temps en famille, comprit Remus, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de l'envier.

– C'est tout à fait ça ! S'exclama Ezio, dont les cernes avaient presque disparu, signe qu'il avait, en effet, bien profité de ses congés pour se reposer. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du serveur tout en lui souriant chaleureusement : Si tu veux des congés, n'hésite pas à me le demander. Je sais que mon frère n'est pas très commode, et que pour lui, les vacances des employés sont un luxe que nous ne pouvons nous permettre.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Remus, touché par cette attention. En vérité, même s'il en avait envie, il ne pouvait quitter l'hôtel Agazzi à cause de Sirius, toujours recherché. Il salua donc Ezio et repartit dans la salle du bar pour terminer son service. Heureusement, en ces vacances d'hiver, les clients étaient moins nombreux que ce qu'il avait connu en octobre, et il pourrait donc remonter dans sa chambre avant minuit.

Son regard s'immobilisa sur la porte de la salle qui donnait sur le sous-sol, où se déroulait toutes les activités illégales de la famille Agazzi. Il avait compté seize clients, pour ce seul soir, ce qui alarmait son loup intérieur. Lorsque les journaux ou les gobelins annonçaient la reprise financière de la famille, il ne s'agissait pas, dans les faits, d'une augmentation des clients de l'hôtel ou du restaurant, mais bien des ventes sur le marché noir. Ce qui signifiait également plus de travail pour Remus.

Après Mondingus, il avait dû retrouver une vingtaine de sous-fifres de Mario. Parfois seulement pour les effrayer… d'autres fois, l'intimidation n'avait pas suffi.

Il détestait son travail un peu plus chaque fois qu'il était félicité par Mario. L'idée d'une promotion était revenue dans leurs rares échanges, sans que cela ne réjouisse Remus. Il se méprisait déjà assez, nul besoin de se salir plus encore les mains.

– Bonne nuit, Remus !

Il se tourna vers celle qui avait eu la bonté de l'extraire de ses idées sombres.

– Bonne nuit, Cristina, répondit-il avec un sourire fatigué. La vélane lui rendit son sourire avant de quitter le hall d'entrée. Remus, quant à lui, acheva de nettoyer le comptoir et put enfin monter les escaliers.

Son sourire disparut dès lors qu'il passa la porte de sa chambre.

Par terre, entre son lit et l'armoire contenant ses rares vêtements, Sirius, les yeux injectés de sang, fixait avec intensité le plafond. Dans ses mains, il tenait un sachet de tissu vert que Remus reconnut immédiatement.

Il referma lentement la porte, lançant simultanément un sort d'intimité. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, comme lors d'une pleine lune, néanmoins, il s'interdit de céder à la colère.

Son ami finit par s'apercevoir de sa présence et posa ses yeux sur lui avant de glousser.

– Rem' ! Babilla-t-il joyeusement en agitant ses mains, répandant de la poudre de fée un peu partout sur le plancher.

– Sirius, lâche ça, commanda d'une voix glaciale ledit Remus, en lui attrapant d'autorité le sachet.

– Non ! Pleurnicha Sirius en se relevant maladroitement, voulant le récupérer.

– Tu ne crois pas que tu as fait assez de stupidités ? Rétorqua toujours aussi froidement Remus, qui ne savait pas à qui il en voulait le plus, lui ou Sirius. Il lui arracha le sachet et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la salle de bain, sans prendre cas de son ami qui se traînait à sa suite, accroché à sa jambe droite.

– Non, Rem' ! Fais pas ça ! Rem' ! Pitié ! Cria Sirius, dont la voix pitoyable déchira le coeur du lycanthrope.

Il jeta néanmoins l'intégralité du sachet dans les toilettes, tandis que son ami se lamentait, gisant sans force sur le carrelage.

– Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Grommela-t-il, sa main lâchant finalement la jambe de Remus qui ne put contenir plus longtemps sa colère.

– POURQUOI J'AI FAIT ÇA ? Répéta-t-il, hors de lui. MAIS POURQUOI _TOI_ TU AS FAIT ÇA !?

L'ancien détenu se recroquevilla misérablement, reniflant une réponse que Remus ne comprit pas.

– Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas retrouver ton filleul. En revanche, c'est un bon moyen pour retourner à Azkaban, poursuivit-il d'une voix dure. A chaque mot, il voyait son ami se tasser encore plus, mais cela lui était égal. Il n'aurait jamais cru Sirius capable d'une telle idiotie. D'ailleurs comment avait-il obtenu cette poudre de fée ?

Pendant une dizaine de minute, on n'entendit dans la chambre que les sanglots de Sirius, qui finirent par l'amadouer. Il se baissa, caressant le dos de l'animagus dans un geste réconfortant.

– Je suis désolé Rem' ! Gémit Sirius, en le regardant à travers ses yeux injectés de sang. Je suis désolé… Pardonne moi… Rem', me laisse pas… Me laisse pas… Rem…

– C'est à toi qu'il faut pardonner, soupira Remus en tentant de le relever dans une position assise.

Sirius plongea son regard dans le sien, avec une telle intensité que Remus arrêta tout mouvement.

– Aide moi, supplia l'ex-auror, en posant une main tremblante sur son cœur.

Remus sentit toute colère s'évanouir face à la détresse de son ami. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse articuler le moindre mot, Sirius se pencha en avant et vomit tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité sur lui. Après coup, il colla son visage à la poitrine de son ami sans prendre conscience de la puanteur qui exhalait à présent de sa chemise.

– Ne me laisse pas…, marmonna-t-il en s'endormant, laissant sous le choc son ami qui venait d'être aspergé de vomi. Jamais James et lui ne lui avaient fait une telle chose, même lors de l'enterrement de vie de garçon de James. Et pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bu…, se remémora Remus, sans que le souvenir de la fête ne l'égaye un tant soit peu.

Décalant doucement son ami de lui pour le caler contre le mur, le temps d'enlever la chemise tâchée, Remus soupira. Lui qui rêvait de s'endormir rapidement, il était servi. Il se leva, jetant dans le lavabo la chemise et porta ensuite son ami jusque dans le lit. Il nettoya d'un coup de baguette les restes de poudre de fée sur le sol avant d'attraper un linge pour débarbouiller le visage de Sirius.

Il s'écroula ensuite dans l'unique fauteuil de la pièce, les yeux posés sur son ami qui dormait paisiblement à présent.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour décider de ce qu'il allait faire. Faisant venir à lui un parchemin et une plume, il commença à rédiger une lettre à l'attention de son ancien directeur.

Il ne pouvait gérer la situation seul plus longtemps. Et même si Dumbledore avait refusé de révéler où était Harry, il aurait sans doute une solution pour Sirius lorsqu'il lui aurait expliqué son état.

La première des choses à faire était d'éloigner Sirius de l'hôtel Agazzi dans lequel es drogues circulaient en permanence. Il ne savait, et ne voulait pas savoir, depuis combien de temps Sirius en consommait, mais il avait conscience que le gardait dans un lieu pareil n'avait pas dû l'aider.

Cela étant, il savait qu'il faudrait certainement l'emmener chez un psychomage. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de notions en psychologie, mais pour lui, Sirius avait sombré dans une dépression. Elle avait dû commencer à la mort de James et Lily, et s'était aggravée lors séjour à Azkaban et tout ce qu'il impliquait. Pettigrow et Harry n'avaient été qu'un sursaut dans sa conscience.

Oui, Dumbledore allait les aider. Il le fallait. Dans le cas contraire, il doutait que Sirius tienne encore très longtemps…

* * *

Voili voulou !

Des nouvelles assez tristes de Sirius... Je me sens sadique de lui faire subir tout ça. Vraiment.

Ladi fait la visite du domaine à Leo... ça permet de se remettre l'architecture de la maison en tête. Et puis Mordred (oui je fais dans l'ordre inverse)... Notre petit Mordred... vous la sentez venir la chose, hein ? (clin d'oeil entendu).

Voilà ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit, le prochain chap sera uniquement sur le bal de Noël (en même temps, c'est pas quelque chose à bâcler !).

Bisous, à la prochaine !

(Mdr, je bloque depuis cinq minutes pour trouver un titre... bref ;)


	41. Le bal de Poudlard

Hello !

J'espère que vous avez tous oublié mon blabla au début des vacances, comme quoi, je profiterai de mon temps pour écrire... Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa. Le pire, c'est que je le fais à chaque vacances. Breeef. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

Parlons de Nobless : Voici un chapitre très attendu... Je dois avouer que je suis un peu stressée...

Du coup, bonne lecture... on se retrouve à la fin...

* * *

 **Chapitre 41 : Le bal de Poudlard**

(vous remarquerez que mes titres sont toujours aussi nuls, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne)

* * *

Ladislas éternua une nouvelle fois sous le regard amusé de son meilleur ami.

– On aurait dû rentrer plus tôt, renifla le blond cendré en rapprochant son fauteuil du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée du salon privé. La pièce était déjà partiellement plongée dans l'obscurité, et ce depuis que le soleil avait disparu derrière la forêt, alors qu'ils prenaient le goûter que leur avait préparé Skeeny tout en jouant aux échecs.

Malgré la neige, ils avaient passé une grande partie de la journée dehors à jouer avec le vif d'or de Ladislas. Sur le moment, les deux amis n'avaient pas senti le froid, multipliant les figures acrobatiques au-dessus du lac gelé de la propriété. Mais une fois rentrés à l'intérieur, ils s'étaient tous deux aperçus de leurs vêtements glacés et s'étaient alors rapidement réfugiés dans le salon du deuxième étage - qui était, avec la cuisine, la pièce le plus chaude de la bâtisse.

– Pas faux, accorda Leonardo en bougeant son cavalier sur l'échiquier. En même temps, c'était vraiment chouette de pouvoir voler sans Primakov pour nous crier dessus.

– Tu es de mauvaise volonté, remarqua Ladislas. Il est bien plus sympa avec nous cette année…

– Pardon ?! S'étrangla l'italien. La dernière fois, il n'a pas voulu nous faire rentrer avant qu'on attrape le vif !

– C'est ce que doit faire un attrapeur, je te rappelle ! Se moqua son ami, en déplaçant rapidement sa reine, dans l'espoir que son mouvement passe inaperçu.

– Il était truqué pour s'éloigner du terrain ! Se révolta Leonardo qui n'avait rien suivi au manège de son ami, et dont la concentration était focalisée sur une tour qui menaçait sa propre reine.

– Pour vous entraîner !

– Pour nous torturer ! Rectifia le basané avec indignation. On a dû aller le chercher au fond de la vallée… Encore un peu et il se planquait dans une grotte avec un ours pour nous accueillir !

– Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? Le railla Ladislas, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, intérieurement satisfait d'être poursuiveur. Sauf intervention d'un batteur, le souaffle restait en principe aux environs du terrain de Quidditch. Néanmoins, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que les entraînements avec Primakov étaient de toute tranquillité.

– Exagérer ? Répéta Leonardo, affectant la surprise. Moi ? Mais… tu es mon meilleur ami, tu es sûr ?

Ladislas éclata de rire et jeta un regard à l'horloge qui indiquait dix-sept heures. Son sourire s'élargit alors que l'excitation montait dans sa poitrine à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard pour voir sa sœur et son grand-père.

– On finit la partie et on se prépare ? Proposa-t-il en montrant l'heure à son ami qui approuva.

– Encore faut-il finir, nuança l'italien en observant attentivement le plateau alors que Ladislas retenait un ricanement.

– N'en doute pas, murmura-t-il en déplaçant finalement sa reine, sous le regard ébahi de Leonardo.

– Elle était là ? S'étonna-t-il, levant un regard suspicieux vers Ladislas qui s'étouffa.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas croire ? Je ne triche pas ! S'indigna-t-il.

– Hmm…, fit l'italien en finissant par placer un pion devant la reine.

C'était sans compter le dernier fou de Ladislas qui vint se placer sur une case protégée par la reine, juste à côté du roi.

– Échec et mat, chantonna Ladislas, ne pouvait cacher un rire face à la déconfiture de son ami.

– Tu m'as déconcentré, jugea Leonardo, en rangeant rapidement les pièces du jeu.

– Pour une fois que je gagne contre quelqu'un…

– Pas faux, plaisanta le brun.

– Hé !

L'italien éclata de rire et se leva, évitant la main de son ami avec souplesse. Les deux étudiants coururent vers la chambre de Ladislas, où régnait un désordre qui aurait même dérangé Albus, pourtant très laxiste avec ses petits-enfants en ce qui concernait leur espace personnel.

Leonardo utilisa le premier la salle de bain, pour laisser le temps à ses longs cheveux de sécher, tandis que Ladislas cherchait son uniforme de Koldovstoretz dans son armoire. Il le sortit avec précaution, ne souhaitant pas la froisser, et l'admira une nouvelle fois.

Alors que l'uniforme de Poudlard était noir, celui de Koldovstoretz était à dominante blanche, avec notamment le pantalon et la chemise en soie. Néanmoins la large ceinture était bleu-azur, avec en son centre, le blason de l'école finement ciselé dans l'argent. Le tout était facile à porter, même lors d'un combat. Comme la directrice Ozerov l'avait spécifié, Leonardo et Ladislas représentaient l'école, et devaient donc se munir également de la cape, blanche et bleue, qui s'arrêtait à la hanche et recouvrait l'épaule droite en plus du dos. Ladislas, lui, la trouvait extrêmement élégante, et ne s'était jamais surpris à regretter celle de Poudlard, bien plus lourde et encombrante.

Attendant que son ami libère la salle de bain, le blond cendré attrapa la lettre de Koldovstoretz qui était arrivé la veille pour annoncer les résultats des examens d'hiver pour la relire. Il avait été particulièrement heureux de ses notes, dont la majorité était E ou O. Seuls le vol et la botanique étaient acceptables. Le jeune Grindelwald espérait de tout cœur que la directrice ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, étant donné le reste de ses notes - exceptionnelles - d'autant plus qu'il avait eu beaucoup à se rattraper sur un temps si court. Leonardo lui avait affirmé que ce qui importait la directrice n'était pas ses notes mais son sérieux au travail, et sur cela, elle ne pourrait lui faire de reproches. Ladislas avait entendu son meilleur ami et jugé que ce n'était pas seulement pour le rassurer.

– C'est libre ! Annonça Leonardo en revenant de la salle de bain, vêtu d'une simple serviette nouée autour de ses hanches, tandis qu'une seconde entourait sa tête.

– Parfait. J'y vais alors…, répondit Ladislas en reposant soigneusement la lettre sur sa table de nuit.

Entrant dans sa salle de bain, remplie de buée après le passage de Leonardo qui adorait les douches brûlantes, le blond cendré se déshabilla rapidement pour se réchauffer sous un jet d'eau bouillant.

Sa main s'arrêta machinalement sur son front mouillé, alors qu'il lavait ses cheveux. Ce soir, il pourrait voir tous ses anciens camarades, sous sa forme humaine et non plus sous sa forme d'animagus. Il ne savait pas s'il fallait s'en réjouir. Avec le recul que lui avait notamment permises les années passées à Koldovstoretz, il s'était rendu compte que les apparences avaient été bien trop importantes dans son ancienne école.

Pour combien avait-il été Harry, juste Harry ? Peu, sans le moindre doute. Après tout, ce que les gens retenaient chez lui, ce n'était pas sa timidité, sa curiosité ou même sa gentillesse. C'était ses yeux verts, ses cheveux noir corbeau, et bien évidemment, sa cicatrice…

Il ne savait plus que penser de sa relation avec Ron. Le rouquin avait été particulièrement affable avec lui, néanmoins, Ladislas reconnaissait à présent, non sans tristesse, que son ami l'avait parfois pris de haut, notamment lorsqu'il lui expliquait comment le monde sorcier fonctionnait. Et la même chose s'était reproduite avec Hermione…

Il soupira et plongea sa tête sous le jet d'eau, éloignant ainsi ses sombres pensées. Attrapant à l'aveuglette une serviette, il s'extirpa de la baignoire et sortit de la salle de bain.

– C'est pas trop tôt ! L'accueillit Leonardo en lui tendant un ruban de velours noir. Tu veux bien m'aider à attacher mes cheveux ?

– Je suis à toi dans une minute, promit Ladislas en cherchant dans son armoire un sous-vêtement dont il se vêtit immédiatement avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami. Il coiffa la chevelure ébène de l'italien avant de la nouer comme il en avait l'habitude, de manière simple et élégante.

Son ami le remercia avant qu'il ne s'habille à son tour.

Ils furent prêts à partir une demi-heure plus tard. Ladislas avait ramené ses cheveux en arrière, dégageant ainsi son visage qui avait perdu son bronzage de l'été. L'excitation avait rendu ses yeux violets, ce qui - il en avait conscience - ne passerait pas inaperçu, notamment auprès de la gente féminine. Leonardo n'était pas en reste. Ses yeux et cheveux noirs s'accordaient à son teint basané en lui donnant un charme certain, renforcé par son sourire séducteur et son accent italien.

Après avoir salué Skeeny qui les avait accompagnés jusqu'à Cologne, ils prirent un trajet pour Pré-au-Lard dans la boutique de la SNCF et patientèrent en ajustant les plis de leur uniforme.

– Comment fera-t-on pour rentrer ? L'interrogea Leonardo en s'installant dans l'âtre de la cheminée lorsque le fantôme leur fit signe.

– Soit Grand-père nous reconduira, réfléchit Ladislas, soit on restera au château…

La cheminée fut envahie par des flammes verdoyantes pendant quelques secondes. Ladislas grimaça en ressentant l'inconfort habituel, mais l'oublia bien vite lorsqu'il arriva dans la cheminée de Pré-au-Lard. Il attrapa le bras de Leonardo, et bras-dessus bras-dessous, ils traversèrent le village sous la neige. Ils ne souffraient plus du tout de froid, à présent protégés par la cape de Koldovstoretz. Arrivés au chemin qui menait à Poudlard, Ladislas commença à montrer les tours du château à son ami : la plus haute, d'astronomie ; celle de l'horloge qui indiquait dix-neuf heures passées ; ou encore celle de Gryffondor. Il indiqua ensuite la Forêt Interdite ainsi que l'emplacement du terrain de Quidditch, qu'ils ne purent voir à travers la neige.

Parvenus à la grille, ils furent accueillis par un auror qui leur demanda sèchement s'ils étaient la délégation de Koldovstoretz avant de les laisser entrer, sans les guider vers le château. Cela ne dérangea pas les deux amis qui poursuivirent leur visite du parc. Leonardo reconnut de bon cœur que le château était magnifique, avec ses fenêtres qui semblaient scintiller de milles feux dans la nuit tombante.

Une fois dans le Hall, ils purent observer à travers la grande porte ouverte la Grande Salle, qui, pour le bal, avait été magnifiquement décorée. Les habituelles chandelles et longues tables en bois avaient été remplacées par des statues de glace et tables rondes. Une large piste de danse n'était occupée que par trois couples, ce qui laissa supposer à Ladislas que le bal venait à peine de commencer.

Il entraîna dans un couloir adjacent son ami, malgré les protestations de ce dernier. Néanmoins il cessa rapidement de râler en traversant les couloirs que son ami lui montrait. Il resta en admiration devant la statue des fondateurs et insista pour jeter un œil aux cachots, malgré l'humidité qui y régnait.

– Tu as de la chance que ton grand-père te laisse venir ! S'exclama-t-il en s'extasiant devant un escalier magique.

Ladislas eut un sourire nostalgique avant de répondre :

– Évidemment qu'il me laisse venir ! Je suis son petit-fils ! Et puis, comme c'est le directeur, il peut… oh, regarde, c'est la bibliothèque.

– On peut jeter un œil ? Supplia aussitôt Leonardo.

– Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit ouvert…

L'italien soupira, caressant rêveusement la poignée de la porte fermée.

– Viens, proposa Ladislas en le guidant vers les escaliers pour redescendre au

rez-de-chaussée. Il est temps de faire nôtre apparition, tu ne crois pas ?

– Tout à fait ! Ils vont voir ce que c'est d'être à Koldo !

Ladislas sourit avant de chercher dans sa mémoire le chemin que lui avait indiqué son grand-père dans sa dernière lettre. Il remarqua alors, à côté d'une salle d'étude, une galerie à laquelle il n'avait jusqu'à là pas fait attention.

– On ne va pas dans le grand Hall ? Demanda Leonardo alors qu'ils remontaient la galerie, en s'éloignant dudit Hall.

– Autant bien se faire remarquer, tu ne crois pas ? Sourit malicieusement Ladislas, qui s'arrêta au bout de la galerie. Une porte était entrouverte à leur attention. Ils s'en approchèrent silencieusement, et purent observer à travers l'ouverture la Grande Salle, du côté de l'estrade des professeurs.

Ladislas comprit qu'ils étaient dans le passage qu'empruntaient les adultes pour déjeuner sans avoir à traverser toute la salle parmi les élèves.

– Tu vois Selena ? Chuchota Leonardo en tirant sur sa manche.

Ladislas se pressa contre la porte en bois et chercha parmi la foule qui était dans son champs de vision, sans la trouver.

– On y va ? Proposa-t-il à Leonardo qui se recula pour lui laisser la place. Ladislas lui jeta un regard incrédule, auquel son ami répondit par « Le petit-fils du directeur d'abord ! ». Le blond cendré leva les yeux au ciel avant de pousser doucement la porte qui par miracle ne grinça pas.

Il s'avança d'un pas en tentant de rester inaperçu. Ses yeux embrassèrent la salle, cherchant un visage familier. Il repéra quelques élèves qu'il avait déjà croisé durant sa scolarité à Poudlard, notamment des Gryffondors. Alors qu'il esquissait un deuxième pas, il reconnut également une grande partie des professeurs de Poudlard, devant l'estrade, qui regardait les couples des champions danser sur la piste. À vrai dire, l'ensemble de la salle était focalisé sur les danseurs, si bien que personne ne l'avait encore remarqué. Il marcha donc jusqu'au centre de l'estrade et attendit là, ses pieds tapant le sol nerveusement, au rythme de la musique.

Leonardo était quant à lui resté dans le couloir, caché derrière la porte en bois. Le blond cendré lui fit signe d'approcher, ce à quoi son ami répondit par un signe ennuyé de la main. Le russe roula des yeux, incrédule face à la soudaine timidité de l'italien.

Alors que la danse s'achevait, Ladislas vit enfin son grand-père, entre les deux autres directeurs. Albus leva la tête et l'aperçut. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie tandis que son sourire jusqu'alors seulement poli s'élargissait. Il monta les marches de l'estrade, applaudissant les danseurs avec le reste de la salle, même si ses yeux étaient fixés sur son petit-fils, dont le sourire rivalisait avec celui de son grand-père.

– Où est Leonardo ? Chuchota Albus en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Ladislas, seul geste qu'ils pouvaient se permettre sans éveiller l'attention.

Ladislas lui montra la porte dans un petit rire, rapidement rejoint par son grand-père. Leonardo les remarqua et finit par s'approcher de mauvaise grâce, comme en témoignait la lenteur de ses pieds qu'il traînait sans aucune élégance.

À présent que la danse des champions était achevée, certains élèves commençaient à remarquer le jeune homme aux côtés de leur directeur, et le silence qui avait remplacé la musique fut rempli de chuchotements curieux. Ladislas sentit un frisson remonter désagréablement le long de sa colone vertébrale tandis qu'il observait les têtes se tourner peu à peu vers lui. Il lui semblait remonter le temps, lorsque son seul nom provoquait une effervescence, puis un lourd silence.

Lui qui n'avait jamais aimé attirer l'attention n'appréciait nullement être examiné par plus d'une centaine d'élèves - sans compter les professeurs. Heureusement, son grand-père était à ses côtés, pensa-t-il en se tournant vers lui. Et Leonardo devait être à présent juste derrière lui. Un regard par-dessus son épaule le lui confirma, et il se détendit légèrement.

Albus garda ses yeux pétillants dans ceux de son petit-fils une bonne minute, pressant sa main avec affection sur son épaule. Enfin, lorsque le silence se fit et que l'ensemble de la salle regardait dans leur direction, le directeur prit la parole :

« Bienvenus… Bienvenus à tous pour ce bal de Noël. J'espère que vous profiterez tous de cette soirée pour vous connaître davantage, puisque cette tradition a pour vocation avant tout de resserrer les liens qui nous unissent. »

Ladislas écoutait avec grande attention, hochant la tête de temps à autre. Son regard glissait d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, s'attardant quelques secondes sur des visages familiers. Il trouva, non sans émotion, Neville à côté d'Hermione, et plus loin Ron. De l'autre côté de la piste, il distingua Draco et Blaise, ainsi que d'autres serpentards dont Selena lui parlait dans ses lettres. Il s'étonna d'ailleurs de ne pas la voir avec eux, mais fut interrompu par son grand-père qui reprit :

« Cette année… Nous accueillerons, en plus de la délégation de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons, deux étudiants de Koldovstoretz. »

Un long chuchotement l'empêcha de poursuivre, et il dut attendre quelques instants pour retrouver le silence. Ladislas sentit la main de Leonardo dans son dos pour lui rappeler de se tenir droit, ce qu'il fit, comme si c'eût été un ordre de Primakov.

« Pour ceux qui l'ignorerait, Koldovstoretz est une école de magie russe. Et, même si elle n'a jamais participé au Tournoi des Trois sorciers, et ne souhaite y participer, la directrice, Isadora Ozerov, a souhaité envoyer des élèves pour marquer son désir de se rapprocher des trois autres écoles… »

– Du coup, chuchota discrètement Leonardo à l'oreille de Ladislas tandis qu'Albus poursuivait son discours, on est combien du Conseil ?

Ladislas lui répondit par un regard noir, avant de céder à la curiosité de son ami et compter à voix basse, en espérant ne pas se faire repérer par son grand-père :

– Toi, de la famille Agazzi, Grand-père, Selena et moi pour les Dumbledore, Malfoy, Zabini, symboliquement Ozerov…

– Les Dumbledore sont en force, rit Leonardo avant de reprendre son sérieux pour entendre les derniers mots d'Albus.

« … J'espère donc que vous les accueillerez comme il se doit ! »

Une vague d'applaudissements ponctua la fin du discours. Ladislas remarqua, non sans gêne, que beaucoup d'étudiantes – notamment de Beauxbâtons – les regardaient avec admiration, ce qui lui rappela les gloussements des premières années de Koldovstoretz à chaque fois qu'elles le croisaient. Il échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami, ne sachant véritablement quoi faire, avant de se tourner vers Albus. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire encourageant avant de descendre les marches de l'estrade et rejoindre Karkaroff et Maxime.

* * *

– Ils ont voulu ramener le Conseil à Poudlard ? Souffla Blaise à l'oreille de Draco dont les lèvres formèrent un sourire sardonique.

– Après tout, n'est-ce pas sur l'impulsion du Conseil que le Tournoi a lieu ? Répondit-il à voix basse pour que leurs amis ne les entendent pas. Heureusement, Vincent et Gregory avaient leur attention complètement tournée vers le buffet, et Pansy et Daphnée étaient trop occupées à admirer les deux étudiants de Koldovstoretz. Tout comme la majorité des filles de la salle, remarqua le jeune Malfoy, non sans agacement.

Il fallait avouer que Leonardo et Ladislas étaient, l'un comme l'autre, à tomber. Leur uniforme étaient magnifiques, bien plus élégants que ceux de Poudlard, et faisaient même de l'ombre aux capes de Durmstrang. Leonardo charmait, par son teint méditerranéen ainsi que ses cheveux ébènes, attachés avec classe. Même s'il ne semblait pas à son aise, sa beauté n'en était pas moins frappante.

Mais celui qui retenait l'attention – en tout cas celle de Draco – était Ladislas. Son sourire, pendant le discours de Dumbledore, avait éclipsé celui des vélanes, tant il resplendissait de bonheur - sans doute de retrouver son grand-père. Ses yeux, d'un violet étonnant, scrutaient la Grande Salle, manquant à chaque instant de faire défaillir quiconque les regarderait trop longtemps. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Draco devait reconnaître que son visage était d'une finesse époustouflante.

Les deux élèves se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule, qui bientôt cessa de les fixer, même si les conversations tournaient toujours autour d'eux.

Draco les perdit de vue, ce qui l'agaça un tant soit peu. Heureusement pour lui, son groupe d'ami se dirigea vers un coin de la salle inoccupé, ce qui constitua pour lui une distraction.

– Ils sont canons ! S'exclama Pansy, en s'éventant de la main. Surtout le blond !

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de rire, et même Draco esquissa un sourire amusé. La jeune fille ignorait encore qu'il s'agissait du frère - et même du jumeau - de Selena.

– Vous pensez que je peux lui demander de danser avec moi ? Reprit-elle, en s'échinant à se hausser sur la pointe des pieds dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir.

– Je ne suis pas certain que ton cavalier apprécie, lui rappela Blaise avec un sourire de crocodile.

– Ça tombe bien, ce n'est pas toi, rétorqua la jeune fille en le fusillant du regard. Néanmoins elle retrouva son sourire en voyant l'un des deux élèves de Koldovstoretz s'approcher d'eux.

– Bonsoir, les salua plutôt timidement Leonardo, s'adressant notamment à Blaise et Draco.

Ce dernier regarda derrière l'italien, à la recherche de Ladislas.

– Il m'a abandonné, lui indiqua Leonardo avec un petit sourire. Ses yeux onyx se tournèrent vers le plafond avec enthousiasme, qui rappelèrent aux élèves anglais leur propre excitation lorsqu'ils étaient entrés pour la première fois dans la Grande Salle.

– Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda avidement Pansy, son regard voyageant entre ses deux amis et l'italien.

Blaise hocha la tête et trouva rapidement une excuse, tandis que Leonardo observait toujours la magnificence de la salle. Draco ne cilla pas, certain que son ami trouverait de quoi contenter Pansy. Et en effet, cette dernière parut satisfaite de la réponse qui lui fut donnée et retourna son attention sur Leonardo qu'elle commença à interroger sur mille et une choses portant sur Koldovstoretz.

Draco écoutait distraitement les réponses de l'italien, cherchant dans la salle son compagnon. Néanmoins, tout ce qu'il réussit à distinguer fut Granger et Londubat qui dansaient sur la piste de danse, entourés de Hagrid et la directrice Maxime, ainsi que McGonagall et Verpey.

Le jeune Malfoy finit son tour d'ensemble et remarqua avec ironie que, si le dessein du bal était de rapprocher les élèves, il était peu réussi. En effet, mis à part quelques couples qui constituaient des exceptions, la plupart des élèves restaient regroupés par écoles, notamment ceux de Poudlard qui n'avaient pas à chercher ailleurs pour trouver un cavalier. En revanche, les étudiantes de Beauxbâtons qui ne dansaient pas restaient à l'écart de la piste de danse, et, au vu de leurs regards condescendants, jugeaient les robes des autres filles. Les élèves de Durmstrang étaient en plus petits groupes, et ne semblaient pas savoir quoi faire, ayant plus l'habitude des duels que des bals. Vraiment, les adultes s'étaient leurrés s'ils avaient cru qu'organiser un bal allaient rapprocher leurs élèves…

Draco sourit et tourna son regard vers un autre côté de la salle. Son sourire s'accentua lorsqu'il aperçut Selena qui s'approchait d'eux, accompagnée de son cavalier.

– Bonsoir, Leonardo, fit-elle en souriant à l'italien qui bégaya la fin de la phrase qu'il était en train de prononcer. Il se redressa avec une raideur presque militaire, sous le regard amusé des serpentards avant d'attraper la main de la sœur de son meilleur ami pour lui faire un baisemain.

– Tu es plus belle à chaque fois que nous nous croisons…

Draco étouffa un rire, ce que ne parvint pas à faire Pansy, qui dut s'appuyer sur Blaise pour ne pas tomber. Selena se mordit les lèvres, mi amusée mi gênée, et changea de sujet :

– Tu as déjà fait la connaissance avec mes amis de Serpentard…

–Tout à fait. Charmants, comme j'aurai pu le deviner puisque ce sont tes amis, répondit avec un clin d'œil Leonardo.

Draco secoua la tête de consternation, échangeant un regard avec Daphnée qui se retenait de rire devant la lourdeur de l'italien. Cependant, ce ne fut pas Leonardo qui poussa Draco au rire, mais Fred Weasley, qui regardait la scène d'un air impassible, quoique ses yeux semblaient animés d'une envie meurtrière. Et ce ne fut rien lorsque Leonardo demanda d'un air charmeur :

– Je sais bien que tu as réservé une danse à Ladislas - Fred plissa dangereusement les yeux - mais pourrais-tu me faire l'immense honneur de m'accepter comme cavalier, le temps d'une danse ?

Tous les Serpentards du groupe avaient leur attention sur Fred qui s'éclaircit la gorge avant de passer un bras possessif sur les épaules de Selena qui rougit, pour le plus grand amusement de Blaise. Leonardo papillonna des yeux et jaugea celui qui avait l'impudence de se mettre sur son chemin.

– Tu es… l'un des Weasley ? Devina-t-il, s'appuyant sur les lettres de Selena que lui racontait Ladislas.

– Et le cavalier de Selena, ajouta Fred avec un sourire cruel.

Un long blanc acheva de rendre l'ambiance particulièrement inconfortable. Draco se mordit les lèvres et se dirigea discrètement vers le bar pour commander une bière-au-beurre, avant que la situation ne dégénère. Rapidement rejoint par Daphnée, il finit par éclater de rire, aidé par le regard choqué de son amie.

– Salazar… C'était vraiment bizarre… Articula-t-elle.

– Tu trouves aussi ? Sourit Draco qui apprécia le goût de la boisson sucrée.

– Je plains sincèrement Selena…

Daphnée n'eut pas le temps de boire, car un nouvel élève s'ajoutait à leur groupe d'ami qu'ils observaient. Ses joues se colorèrent, sans que l'alcool y soit pour quelque chose avant de demander innocemment :

– Vous connaissez également l'autre élève de Koldovstoretz ?

– On est, ou on n'est pas un Malfoy, se vanta Draco qui souhaitait à présent retourner auprès de ses amis. Un sourire attendri se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque Selena sauta dans les bras de Ladislas, sous le regard outré de Fred. Le temps que les jumeaux s'étreignent, Draco et Daphnée les avaient rejoints. Ladislas, qui rayonnait de joie, échangea une poignée de main chaleureuse avec Blaise - signe qu'il était véritablement de bonne humeur, nota Draco, puisqu'il avait toujours été distant vis-à-vis d'eux, et se présenta aux autres Serpentards. Il acheva son tour du groupe avec Fred d'un côté, qui le fusillait du regard, et Draco de l'autre.

– Bonsoir, fit-il rapidement à Draco, évitant tout contact visuel, et se dépêchant de porter son attention sur le seul Gryffondor présent duquel émanait une aura sombre qui surprenait lorsqu'on connaissait le caractère habituellement joyeux du jumeau Weasley.

– Fred, je suppose ? Je suis Ladislas, sourit l'étudiant de Koldovstoretz en tendant sa main, que l'autre ne prit pas immédiatement. Heureusement, Selena décida d'intervenir et ajouta :

– Mon frère.

Dès lors, le Gryffondor perdit toute froideur et commença à plaisanter avec Ladislas avec une familiarité qui irrita Draco, d'autant plus que le blond cendré répondait avec aise. Le jeune Malfoy avait toujours senti que l'héritier Dumbledore ne les portait pas dans son coeur, mais il avait supposé que c'était simplement parce qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Néanmoins, la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux était la preuve du contraire. Le reste des Serpentards était également exclus de la conversation entre le cavalier et le frère de Selena, mais discutait avec Leonardo et Selena elle-même, dont les yeux violets s'attachaient régulièrement sur son frère et son interlocuteur.

Finalement, après une vingtaine de minute, Fred salua Ladislas dans une accolade affectueuse avant de se tourner vers Selena pour la guider vers la piste de danse.

– Quel gâchis…, marmonna Leonardo qui semblait noyer son dépit dans un verre de Bièraubeurre. L'italien s'agaça du rire de Ladislas et ajouta aigrement : Ne t'avise pas de me dire que c'est un chouette type.

– Pourtant… débuta Ladislas en haussant un sourcil.

– Génial, je viens de perdre ma future petite amie, et mon meilleur ami, pour le même homme qui plus est ! Grogna Leonardo, sans que cela ne déclenche grande réaction de la part de son meilleur ami - qui devait avoir l'habitude d'une telle grandiloquence.

– Alors comme ça, tu es le frère de Selena ? Demanda Pansy, dévorant des yeux Ladislas, qui hocha la tête.

– Vous vous ressemblez, indiqua Théodore qui jusque-là n'avait rien dit. Cela dut faire plaisir au blond cendré puisqu'il sourit chaleureusement au jeune Nott.

– Tu étais passé où ? Demanda Leonardo dont le regard noir ne quittait pas le couple sur la piste.

– J'ai salué les autres directeurs, ce que tu devrais faire également, lui conseilla Ladislas qui reporta son attention sur les élèves de Poudlard après que Leonardo fût parti. La deuxième tâche a lieu bientôt ?

– Dans deux mois… Vous y serez ? Répondit Blaise qui écrasait par ailleurs le pied de Pansy pour qu'elle arrête de baver.

– Hélas non… Nos profs considèrent plus importantes les BUSEs… C'est vrai qu'à côté, un tournoi légendaire est nettement moins intéressant, ironisa Ladislas avec mauvaise humeur.

Draco observa avec curiosité ses yeux foncer jusqu'à un violet électrique qui n'avait plus rien de commun avec le bleu pétillant de Dumbledore. Le blond platine jugea que les deux couleurs étaient intéressantes, et que le changement ne faisait rien perdre en beauté au visage noble de Ladislas. À présent qu'il était juste à ses côtés, il pouvait mieux l'examiner, ce dont il ne se priva pas.

Ce ne fut pas sans satisfaction que Draco calcula qu'il était plus grand que l'étudiant de Koldovstoretz, qui, malgré une stature finement musclée, restait plutôt petit, au contraire de Leonardo ou Blaise.

Et même s'il était svelte, Draco ne manquait pas remarquer une légère maigreur qui l'intrigua. Il doutait que Dumbledore ne l'ait pas nourri correctement durant son enfance - Selena ne présentait cette particularité.

Tout à son examen, il n'entendit pas la question de Daphnée jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui tapote le bras sans cacher son exaspération.

– Quoi?

– Tu danses ou pas ? Répéta-t-elle en tapant du pied impatiemment. Le blond glissa un regard vers Ladislas qui discutait toujours avec Blaise avant d'accepter. Sa cavalière sourit d'un air satisfait et se dirigea vers la piste de danse.

* * *

Ladislas salua Blaise, qu'il commençait à réellement apprécier, et se dirigea vers le bar, autant pour se servir une nouvelle Bièraubeurre que pour s'éloigner du groupe des Serpentards pour observer le reste de la salle.

Fred et Selena était toujours en train de danser, et au vu de leurs éclats de rire, ils s'amusaient bien plus que les autres danseurs. Ladislas sourit rêveusement en se remémorant sa surprise lorsqu'il avait appris le nom du cavalier de sa sœur. Il aurait été bien moins étonné si elle lui avait dit Malfoy ou Blaise.

Même si elle ne lui avait jamais caché son amitié avec les jumeaux Weasley, il considérait ce rapprochement atypique. Les rares fois où il avait discuté avec les frères de Ron, il les avait trouvés plaisants et amusants, un poil extravagants, ce qui coïncidait peu avec la réserve de Selena.

– Étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Fit une voix familière juste à côté de lui.

Le blond cendré sourit davantage et détourna son regard de la piste de danse pour regarder le visage de son grand-père, fasciné par sa capacité à deviner les pensées des autres.

– Assez, reconnut-il en lui lançant une œillade malicieuse : Tu n'avais rien vu venir ?

Les yeux d'Albus scintillèrent alors qu'il répondait :

– Non. Je dois avouer que je pensais qu'elle serait accompagnée d'un de ses amis de Serpentard. Il me semble qu'elle et Monsieur Weasley se voient dans des endroits où je mets peu les pieds, faute de temps…

Ladislas hocha la tête et prit une gorgée de Bièraubeurre tandis que son grand-père poursuivait :

– Je regrette de ne pouvoir la voir autant que je l'aurai souhaité. Malheureusement, l'organisation du tournoi est très importante…

– Et tu ne peux éveiller les soupçons, compléta Ladislas avec un sourire attristé. Au moins, tu peux la voir.

– Oui. Et la voir ainsi, continua Albus en désignant la piste, souriante et radieuse, me réconforte.

– Tu ne veux pas lui proposer une nouvelle fois de changer d'école ? Interrogea Ladislas, qui aperçut de l'autre côté de la salle, non sans surprise, Hagrid en pleine conversation avec la directrice de Beauxbâtons.

– Je doute qu'elle accepte, soupira son grand-père. Elle considère que ce serait prouver qu'elle n'a pas sa place à Beauxbâtons… De plus, je crains que le problème ne soit le même, une fois son nom dévoilé.

– Sauf si elle entre à Koldovstoretz, fit remarquer Ladislas sans insister davantage, sachant déjà que sa sœur ne souhaitait y entrer. En revanche, il y avait peut-être une chance qu'elle décide de rester à Poudlard, maintenant qu'elle y avait des amis.

– Cela aurait été tellement plus facile si on avait pris le nom de notre mère, murmura-t-il après un silence.

La main de son grand-père se posa sur son épaule qu'il serra avec affection, et de nouveau, le fait d'être en public ennuya Ladislas qui souhaitait étreindre son grand-père pour sentir la chaleur réconfortante de ses bras.

– Malheureusement, finit par dire Dumbledore, la famille de ta mère avait ses propres problèmes…

Ladislas lui lança un regard désabusé, et fut sur le point de répliquer lorsqu'un homme s'ajouta à leur conversation, l'air plutôt aviné.

– Ah ! Albus ! C'est une réussite ! Je file dès demain matin au Ministère pour en informer Fudge. Il sera heureux de l'entendre !

– Merci, Monsieur Verpey, répondit Albus en retirant furtivement sa main de Ladislas. J'en parlais justement à…

– Vous êtes un élève de Koldovstoretz ! Le coupa l'employé du Ministère en se tournant vers Ladislas. Alors ? Que pensez-vous de Poudlard ?

– C'est magnif…

– Ah ! Vous devez regretter de ne pas y être inscrit ! S'exclama Ludo Verpey en éclatant de rire.

Ladislas ouvrit la bouche mais vit du coin de l'œil son grand-père lui faire signe de lâcher l'affaire. Le directeur du département des sports semblait plus qu'éméché, et lui répondre était inutile. L'étudiant fit un rapide salut aux deux adultes, échangeant un regard avec son grand-père, promesse qu'ils se reverraient dans la soirée, et s'éloigna à la recherche de tranquillité.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas du bar, contre l'un des murs de la Grande Salle. De là, il pouvait observer l'ensemble de l'assemblée, sans être au centre des regards. Il était tellement absorbé dans la contemplation du plafond qui le fascinait toujours, même après quatre ans, qu'il ne prit conscience de sa promiscuité avec deux de ses anciens amis qu'après être allé rechercher une nouvelle Bièraubeurre. Il comprit alors qu'il s'était dirigé inconsciemment vers la place habituelle de la table des Gryffondors.

– Ron ne compte vraiment pas descendre ?

Le jeune Grindelwald tourna la tête et reconnut aisément Hermione qui discutait avec Neville. Son cœur se serra en considérant à quel point son amie avait grandie. Pour le bal, elle avait brossé sa tignasse, et c'était dorénavant une magnifique chevelure qui retombait souplement sur ses épaules dénudées. Ses yeux chocolat brillaient toujours de gentillesse, même s'ils semblaient plus tristes que dans les souvenirs de Ladislas.

– Je crois que tu n'as pas eu la chance de voir sa robe, répondit Neville, qui lui aussi avait beaucoup changé. Dans son costume de bal, qui valait bien celui de Malfoy, il dégageait une certaine prestance. Toute timidité semblait l'avoir quitté, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Ladislas qui sourit discrètement en voyant comment deux de ses plus proches amis avaient grandis.

– Elle est si horrible que ça ? Grimaça Hermione en se pinçant les lèvres, habitude que reconnut aisément Ladislas avec émotion.

Neville grimaça à son tour.

– Ça, plus le fait qu'il n'ait pas de cavalière…, commença-t-il d'un air soucieux, jetant un regard appuyé à son interlocutrice.

– Neville, le coupa-t-elle avec la sévérité que lui connaissait Ladislas, qui s'était rapproché pour mieux entendre leur conversation. Je t'avais déjà dit oui, lorsqu'il a décidé que je serais sa roue de secours. D'une part, je n'allais pas te laisser tomber, d'autre part, sa manière de m'inviter était…

– Maladroite…

– Blessante, rectifia la jeune fille en reniflant. La prochaine fois, il s'y prendra mieux et plus tôt.

Neville garda le silence et porta son attention sur un groupe d'étudiantes de Beauxbâtons. Ladislas le vit l'observer, puis se pencher à vers Hermione pour chuchoter - le blond cendré tendit l'oreille :

– C'est un élève de Koldo… ?

Le jeune Grindelwald se redressa, curieux de ce que ses anciens amis pouvaient penser de lui.

– Je crois… Tu penses qu'il parle anglais ? Répondit Hermione, dont la voix laissait percer une certaine curiosité, qui n'échappa ni à Ladislas, ni à Neville. Ce dernier éclata discrètement de rire.

– Tu veux lui poser des questions ? S'amusa-t-il en esquissant un pas vers Ladislas.

Hermione resta silencieuse quelques instants, les lèvres pincées, avant de craquer et répliquer frénétiquement :

– C'est une école entourée de mystères ! On ne connaît pas ni sa localisation ni son architecture ! Ses élèves sont réputés pour être excellents…

– J'ai compris, rit Neville en la poussant gentiment vers Ladislas qui les observait avec enthousiasme à l'idée de converser avec eux. Ses yeux dévisagèrent avec plaisir le visage des deux Gryffondors alors qu'il hochait amicalement la tête :

– Ladislas, se présenta-t-il succinctement. Et oui, je parle anglais, reprit-il en souriant, tandis que Hermione rougissait sans dire un mot.

– Neville, fit son ami en voulant la sauver de la gêne qu'elle avait d'avoir été entendue. Et voici Hermione.

Le blond cendré hocha de nouveau la tête, toujours souriant. Hermione ne se décidant pas à prendre la parole, il commença à partager des banalités avec Neville sur le bal. Ce dernier le surprenait de plus en plus par son aisance, lui qu'il avait toujours connu timide et maladroit.

Il écouta avec attention le brun lui expliquer l'origine du plafond de la Grande Salle, puis le système des maisons de Poudlard, jusqu'à ce que Hermione trouve le courage de prendre la parole :

– Comment est-ce à Koldo… retz ?

– Koldovstoretz, corrigea Ladislas avec affection. C'est… différent.

Hermione le fixa avec curiosité, ce qui rappela au blond cendré leur rencontre, lorsque son regard s'était teinté de la même curiosité à l'entente du nom Harry Potter. Il sourit plus largement et développa, attendri tant par le souvenir que par ses yeux chocolat :

– À Koldo, commença-t-il en se plongeant dans ses pensées pour être le plus précis possible, il y a moins d'étudiants, ce qui permet à une classe d'englober l'ensemble d'une promotion. Il n'y a pas de compétition, mais un bel esprit de camaraderie. Pareil entre les promotions : les plus anciens aident les plus jeunes… On est comme une grande famille !

– Ça a l'air chouette, souffla admirativement Neville.

– Oui, affirma Ladislas. Là-bas, il n'y a pas… il n'y a pas de barrières entre les élèves. On peut parler à tout le monde, sans avoir à réfléchir si c'est un Serpentard, ou si sa famille a les mêmes opinions politiques…

– Il faudrait voir avec Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang si c'est la même chose aussi chez eux, réfléchit Hermione qui buvait littéralement les paroles de Ladislas qui secoua aussitôt la tête :

– Il n'y a peut-être pas de maisons là-bas, mais d'autres séparations sont bel et bien en place.

– Tu en es certain ? Demanda Neville en haussant un sourcil.

Ladislas hocha la tête tristement.

– J'ai des proches qui connaissent des élèves de ces écoles, répondit-il en pensant notamment à sa sœur et à Aleksander. Il soupira de dépit, se rappelant d'écrire à son ami qui devait s'ennuyer durant cette longue période de vacances et oublia quelques instants la présence de Neville et Hermione. Ces deux derniers échangèrent un regard empreint d'excitation. Voyant combien était plongé dans ses pensées Ladislas, ils le saluèrent rapidement puis le laissèrent, chuchotant à voix basse de manière fébrile.

Ladislas quant à lui tenta de retrouver son grand-père dans la foule, intérieurement enchanté d'avoir pu échanger avec les deux Gryffondors, qui semblaient se porter à merveille.

* * *

Selena s'appuya à un battant du Hall d'entrée, goûtant avec satisfaction la fraîcheur de la nuit. La jeune fille remercia intérieurement Fred qui avait eu l'excellente idée de sortir quelques minutes. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine avec une extraordinaire force, comme s'il étouffait. Ses jambes étaient toutes flageolantes par suite des nombreuses danses, et elle sentait même que l'alcool commençait à lui embrouiller les sens. Elle ne savait plus trop d'ailleurs comment elle avait réussi à quitter la Grande Salle sans perdre l'équilibre.

L'étudiante de Beauxbâtons rit doucement, pressant sa joue contre le métal froid de la porte. Elle se sentait enivrée de bonheur et c'était une sensation qui lui était jusqu'ici inconnue. Elle avait passé une agréable soirée avec Fred, son frère était venu et semblait aller bien… ou peut-être était-ce simplement l'alcool, réalisa-t-elle en ne quittant pas son sourire.

 _Voyez vous ça, Selena saoule…,_ la railla Sheshir qui avait boudé toute la soirée, préférant la compagnie de son nouvel ami, un chat roux nommé Pattenrond.

 _Mhh… Au moins, j'ai l'alcool heureux,_ répliqua Selena avec bonne humeur. _Et puis, je ne suis pas_ saoule. _Seulement grisée._

Le félin éclata de rire.

 _Tu joues sur les mots,_ se moqua-t-il avant de demander plus sérieusement : _Où est ton cavalier ? Il ne t'a pas abandonné dans cet état, j'espère…_

 _Il est allé nous chercher un verre,_ répondit Selena en baillant. _Et je suis en état d'être seule._

Son chat resta silencieux quelques instants, considérant la condition de sa maîtresse, avant de juger qu'elle était en effet encore capable de rester seule. Il fouilla ensuite dans ses souvenirs pour avoir une vue de la Grande Salle, dont les sculptures de glace le firent frissonner, avant de lui raconter sommairement sa soirée : une partie de chasse dans la Forêt Interdite. Il rompit le contact lorsque Fred revint, deux Bièraubeurres dans les mains.

Selena et lui firent plusieurs pas dans le parc, jusqu'à trouver un banc à l'écart des chemins.

– Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? Demanda Selena en acceptant la Bièraubeurre.

– Une excellente soirée, répondit Fred avec gravité. Il ajouta avec humour : J'ai conservé mon honneur face à George, grâce à toi.

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi, s'exclama joyeusement Selena, qui s'était amusée de la danse particulièrement remarquable de George et Angelina.

Ils sirotèrent lentement leur boisson, profitant du calme ambiant, qui était le bienvenu après plusieurs heures passées dans la Grande Salle bondée.

Selena se risqua à jeter un regard vers Fred, qui observait le Lac Noir avec un sérieux déconcertant. La jeune fille hésita plusieurs minutes, s'inquiétant silencieusement du calme trop peu habituel de son cavalier, puis finit par articuler d'une voix blanche :

– Fred…

Il tourna la tête vers elle, surpris par le ton de sa voix. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, craignant ce qu'elle allait faire... risque leur amitié.

– Lorsque nous nous sommes parlé pour la première fois, débuta-t-elle lentement.

– En cours de sorcellerie, se rappela Fred qui la laissa poursuivre :

– C'est cela, avec Flitwick… Nous avons échangé nos noms… Fred et George Weasley… et Selena.

– Certes, sourit le Gryffondor dont les sourcils s'étaient haussés de curiosité. Où veux-tu en venir ?

– J'ai… caché mon nom de famille volontairement, avoua Selena en fermant les yeux de honte.

– Continue, l'encouragea Fred, dont la voix ne contenait plus une once d'amusement et sonnait dangereusement basse, tant elle était sérieuse.

– Je… Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis à Beauxbâtons à cause de ce nom, et je voulais vraiment… Je n'ai pas d'excuse, mais… bredouilla la jeune fille dont les phrases se perdaient les unes dans les autres. À présent, tout joie avait quitté son corps. Elle s'énerva à sentir des sanglots remonter le long de sa gorge, qu'elle réussit à ravaler douloureusement. Sheshir se manifesta, inquiet du changement soudain qui s'opérait chez sa maîtresse, mais lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'elle était en train de faire, le félin s'éclipsa discrètement.

Selena ouvrit de nouveau la bouche lorsque les sanglots eurent disparu, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle leva les yeux vers Fred, le suppliant du regard de l'aider, de quelque manière que ce soit. Ce dernier sourit avec tendresse, portant une main vers la tête de la jeune fille, dont il caressa doucement les cheveux.

– Tu peux tout me dire Selena, lui promit-il en essuyant avec délicatesse une larme qui avait coulé sur la joue de Selena.

– Je suis la petite-fille de Grindelwald, chuchota-t-elle avec tristesse. À cet instant, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être d'une autre famille. Elle avait pu supporter la haine de ses camarades de Beauxbâtons, mais elle ne supporterait pas celle de Fred.

Vati pouvait être un grand-père exceptionnel, et elle l'aimait bien sûr, mais ce serait lui la cause de son premier chagrin d'amour.

Fred resta silencieux en continuant de caresser les cheveux de Selena.

– Tu veux savoir comment George et moi arrivons toujours à te surprendre ? Finit-il par demander, avec une voix posée.

Selena fronça les sourcils, se demandant un instant s'il avait entendu ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler. Finalement, le Gryffondor ôta sa main des cheveux de la jeune fille, pour chercher à l'intérieur de sa veste un morceau de parchemin vierge, qui acheva de troubler Selena.

– Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, récita-t-il, la baguette au-dessus du parchemin, qui commença alors à s'animer. Des tâches d'encres apparurent et formèrent peu à peu des traits fins.

Selena en oublia son infortune, émerveillée devant le parchemin qui prenait de plus en plus des allures de cartes. Elle se pencha vers Fred pour lire en haut du document :

 _Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue,_

 _Spécialistes en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups sont fiers de vous présenter_

 _LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR_

– George et moi l'avons trouvé en première année, dans le bureau du concierge, expliqua Fred en ouvrant soigneusement le parchemin. Elle montre tout Poudlard, passages secrets compris… ainsi que la position de chaque élève ou professeur. Tiens regarde.

Il montra du doigt un endroit, où un point indiquait _Ronald Weasley_.

– L'imbécile, sourit Fred. Il va regretter de ne pas être descendu.

Selena sourit timidement en retour, les yeux rivés sur la carte. C'était un objet d'une complexité merveilleuse. Elle finit par trouver l'emplacement de la Grande Salle, où plusieurs dizaines de points s'agglutinaient.

– C'est fabuleux, souffla-t-elle, admirative.

– Maintenant, reprit Fred en retournant la carte pour lui montrer l'extérieur du château, nous sommes… là.

La jeune fille suivit son doigt, jusqu'à lire _Fred Weasley_ et juste à côté _Selena Grindelwald._

Elle resta stupéfaite un instant, avant de relever les yeux vers Fred, qui lui souriait avec la même affection qu'une heure auparavant.

Et pour cause, comprit Selena, il avait toujours su son nom…

– Je crois qu'on est quittes, chuchota Fred en approchant son visage du sien.

– Je pense aussi, sourit-elle, plongeant son regard, à présent d'un bleu profond, dans celui de Fred.

– Maintenant, reprit ce dernier en retrouvant sa gravité, maintenant… Selena _Grindelwald,_ je dois t'avouer que je ne veux être ton ami.

Le visage de Selena se décomposa alors qu'elle avait l'impression que son cœur venait d'être transpercé. Elle chercha désespérément dans les yeux bruns de Fred la moindre trace d'humour, mais elle ne se heurtait qu'à un sérieux infranchissable.

– Je veux… _plus,_ ajouta Fred avant de baisser sa tête pour embrasser avec douceur les lèvres de Selena. Cette dernière répondit avec la même délicatesse, cherchant la main de Fred, qu'elle pressa tendrement lorsqu'elle la trouva. Leur baiser dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent d'air.

Une fois séparés, ils s'observèrent silencieusement une minute.

– Tu n'aurais pas pu le tourner autrement ? Se plaignit finalement Selena, en feignant la vexation.

– Je l'aurai fait que je ne serai pas Fred Weasley, répliqua le Gryffondor en riant innocemment.

– J'ai eu peur ! Lui reprocha la jeune fille, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Un regard vers Fred fit disparaître toute moue sur son visage. Elle finit par se joindre au rire du Gryffondor, le cœur léger.

– Une excellente soirée, souffla Fred avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

* * *

Voilà voilà !

En espérant que vous êtes toujours là ! Honnêtement, c'est la dernière partie qui m'a posé le plus de problème... Un peu - beaucoup - cliché, mais bon... veuillez me pardonner ;)

Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne rentrée si vous en avez une !

N'hésitez vraiment pas à laisser une review. Si vous avez envie de revoir un perso qu'on a perdu de vue... ect... N'hésitez pas ! (en plus, ça me donnera des idées héhé...)

La bise !


	42. Désillusion

Bonsoir bonjour !

Avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, j'espère que vous noterez ma presque ponctualité (deux semaines et deux jours, c'est presque un record !). Je vais vraiment essayer de rester sur la bonne voie !

Ensuite, merci pour vos reviews, comme d'habitude très encourageantes !

On m'a demandé un petit résumé à chaque début de chapitre. Le problème, c'est que je suis vraiment pas douée pour ça (de même pour les titres de chapitres et les résumés de fics...). Donc bon, ça sera un petit récapitulatif, mais très factuel. En fait, j'ai peur d'en dire trop... xD

* * *

Donc... Résumé :

Ladislas vient de retrouver Selena et son grand-père lors du bal de Noël à Poudlard, en compagnie de Leonardo, avec qui il forme la délégation de Koldovstoretz. Il rencontre donc Draco/Blaise/Daphné/Pansy - les amis de Selena. Il croise également Hermione et Neville (plus Fred qui est le cavalier de Selena.).

En parlant de ça, Fred a révélé en fin de soirée à Selena l'existence de la carte du Maraudeur alors que Selena venait de lui avouer qu'elle s'appelait Grindelwald. Les deux se sont embrassés et... ma foi c'était très cucul.

Pour ce qui est des autres - assez sommairement :

Remus a écrit à Albus au sujet de Sirius qui commence à tomber dans la drogue - la poudre de fée.

Mordred a été en mission avec Lucius et Lebensky (je sais plus si j'ai dit son prénom donc dans le doute...) pour chasser les détraqueurs en Europe de l'Est. A révélé son nom - Gaunt - ce qui a provoqué une réaction chez ses interlocuteurs. (Style de plus en plus lacunaire, quasi télégraphique, on adore...)

Merlin, c'est horrible xD Dites moi si ça vous a aidé dans les reviews, que je m'adapte.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 : Désillusion**

* * *

Ladislas papillonna des yeux, s'habituant peu à peu à la lumière. Levant la tête, il tenta de se rappeler de l'endroit où il se trouvait. À sa droite, encore dans son uniforme de Koldovstoretz, Leonardo dormait comme un bébé. La salle dans laquelle ils avaient dormi était vraisemblablement le bureau d'un professeur, où on avait installé deux matelas à leur attention.

La veille, il était resté éveillé bien plus tard que la plupart des autres élèves, car, après que le bal se fut achevé, il était monté dans le bureau de son grand-père avec qui il avait longuement discuté. Le service militaire qu'il devrait effectuer l'année prochaine les avait notamment intéressés. Albus l'avait encouragé dans son choix de s'inscrire en tant qu'auror, même si ses yeux s'étaient voilés d'inquiétude. Son petit-fils l'avait ensuite questionné sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, avide d'apprendre quelles seraient les prochaines épreuves. Albus n'avait su résister à son regard suppliant et lui avait tout expliqué, en lui faisant promettre de ne rien dire à personne.

– Ladi ? Appela Leonardo dans un grognement, toujours à moitié endormi.

– Oui ? Répondit le jeune Grindelwald qui finit par s'extirper de ses draps. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce qu'ils occupaient, cherchant à savoir à qui appartenait le bureau, sans succès.

– … Quelle heure ? Marmonna l'italien en recouvrant sa tête de la couverture pour échapper à la lumière du jour.

Ladislas lança un tempus et répondit "Neuf heures et demi". Il trouva au pied des matelas des vêtements de rechange, sans doute envoyés dans la matinée par son grand-père, à moins qu'il ne les ait pas remarqué en se couchant - ce qui était possible au vu de l'heure tardive. Il attrapa les vêtements qui lui étaient destinés et s'habilla rapidement. Il avait dormi en sous-vêtements, et à présent qu'il était sorti du lit, il frissonnait.

La tenue qu'il avait était très simple, un pantalon et un haut noirs, sans aucune fioriture, ce qui lui allait très bien. Il fit un tas avec son uniforme de Koldovstoretz, hésitant un instant quant à ce qu'il devait en faire, avant de le laisser là.

– Je vais dans la Grande Salle, lança-t-il à l'intention de Leonardo qui grommela une réponse inaudible.

Sortant du bureau, Ladislas put lire sur la porte _Professeur Têtenjoy_ , ce qui l'intrigua, puisqu'il n'avait pas entendu parler de ce professeur durant ses années à Poudlard. Néanmoins il s'en désintéressa rapidement pour prendre le chemin de la Grande Salle, écoutant seulement le gargouillement de son ventre.

Il traversa rapidement les couloirs, se repérant avec facilité dans l'école, comme s'il y était toujours élève. Après tout, Poudlard avait été son premier foyer, il était normal qu'il le connaisse par cœur.

Il entra dans la Grande Salle, qui avait gardé ses tables rondes ainsi que ses décorations en glace. Le jeune Grindelwald chercha parmi les élèves déjà debouts des visages familiers, et finit par trouver Blaise, seul à une table. Ne connaissant pas d'autres étudiants déjà levés, Ladislas se dirigea vers lui, tandis que les plus jeunes, qui n'avaient pu participer au bal, le regardaient avec curiosité, sans doute parce qu'il ne portait pas d'uniforme.

– Bonjour, salua-t-il en s'installant à côté de Blaise qui leva la tête, visiblement surpris.

– Vous n'êtes pas repartis ? S'étonna-t-il dans un bâillement.

– Il était trop tard, expliqua Ladislas en se servant une tartine de beurre. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on devait rentrer à Koldovstoretz…

– Comment ça ? S'enquit Blaise avec un curiosité non feinte.

– Les vacances de Noël durent un mois et demi à Koldo. Il fait trop froid pour y rester…

– C'est super ! Si seulement on faisait ça…, se plaignit le Serpentard, qui s'attira un sourire moqueur du blond cendré.

– En contrepartie, nous n'avons qu'un seul mois de vacances l'été…

– Mouais… pas si génial finalement, grimaça le basané qui amusa sa voisin.

– Faut s'habituer, modéra Ladislas en haussant les épaules.

Un ange passa entre eux alors qu'ils mangeaient leurs tartines respectives. Ladislas sentait sur lui le regard de premières années curieux mais n'en tint pas compte. Lorsque Blaise eut fini son petit-déjeuner, il s'éclaircit la gorge et lâcha :

– C'est bizarre de ne pas aller au bal du Conseil.

– Tu y vas depuis longtemps ? Interrogea le blond cendré avec curiosité.

– Depuis que j'ai..., réfléchit le basané en fouillant dans sa mémoire, sept ou huit ans ?

– Tu es habitué, nota Ladislas avec un sourire.

– Contre mon grès ! Rétorqua Blaise. Ma mère m'y forçait… Heureusement que Draco est arrivé… Lui a dû commencer après sa rentrée à Poudlard, situa-t-il avant de se tourner vers Ladislas : Et toi ? Je pense t'avoir aperçu l'année dernière… mais j'ai le souvenir de Selena seule à une fête…

– Je ne suis pas souvent allé au Conseil, révéla Ladislas. Ce n'était pas ce qui m'intéressait, mentit-il.

– C'était pas non plus très gentil de laisser ta soeur toute seule, remarqua Blaise avec une moue.

– Elle n'était pas obligée d'y aller, répliqua Ladislas avec un clin d'oeil.

Blaise éclata de rire avant de reprendre :

– En parlant de Selena, j'imagine qu'elle t'a parlé de nous…

– Exact, sourit Ladislas. C'est gentil de l'avoir pris sous votre aile…

– Pourquoi ne l'aurions-nous pas fait ? Répliqua Blaise avant de froncer les sourcils : Mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'a aucune amie à Beauxbâtons… Il y a une raison particulière ?

– Heu… Hésita Ladislas en baissant les yeux vers son assiette.

– Non, parce que, j'imagine que beaucoup de filles veulent être amie avec la petite fille de Dumbledore… Même si l'école est en France, il est connu, poursuivit Blaise, qui tout à sa réflexion ne s'apercevait pas du trouble de son voisin.

– Justement, répondit Ladislas, Sel' n'aime pas trop les… jugements que l'on porte sur elle à cause de son…

– Ah oui, je comprends, le coupa Blaise, arrangeant le blond cendré qui ne savait comme achever sa phrase. Draco aussi ça l'agace…

– Ah bon ? Fit le jeune Grindelwald, déconcerté.

– J'imagine que tu connais la mauvaise réputation de son père…

– J'en ai entendu parler, acquiesça sombrement Ladislas qui se perdit dans ses pensées.

C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours considéré Lucius Malfoy comme un mangemort, et par conséquent, Draco comme un adepte de Voldemort. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il avait jusqu'ici raisonné comme les étudiantes de Beauxbâtons le faisaient pour sa sœur. Il en rougit de honte.

– Le pire, murmura Blaise en regardant derrière lui pour s'assurer de n'être entendu de personne d'autre, c'est que, si Lucius est devenu un mangemort, c'est sur l'ordre du Conseil.

Cette fois-ci, la mâchoire de Ladislas se décrocha sous le choc. Il fixa le Serpentard avec ahurissement, l'invitant silencieusement à expliciter, ce que fit le basané.

« Le Conseil s'inquiétait du mouvement de… Tu-Sais-Qui, et comme à cette époque, Lucius, qui s'était fiancé à Narcissa, pouvait prétendre à entrer dans le cercle restreint de ses amis… Le Conseil lui a imposé de devenir mangemort. »

– Imposé ? Répéta Ladislas, toujours aussi pantois.

– Oui, sinon Lucius ne pourrait pas se marier à Narcissa, ou du moins, ne pourrait pas assister aux sessions du Conseil, confia Blaise, qui leva les yeux et s'arrêta de parler. Ladislas suivit son regard et aperçut Draco qui s'avançait vers eux. Il s'installa à leur table en les saluant avec un air encore endormi, signe qu'il avait veillé après la fin du bal.

Le blond cendré, toujours sidéré, ne parvint pas à articuler une réponse appropriée. Ses yeux bleutés ne cessaient d'aller et venir entre Blaise et Draco. C'était tout un pan de sa connaissance sur l'héritier Malfoy qui s'écroulait. Il se souvenait de toutes les fois où Ron lui avait affirmé que Lucius Malfoy avait été un partisan de Voldemort, et que c'était grâce à sa richesse et ses relations avec Fudge qu'il n'avait pas été jugé en conséquence. Il se rappelait parfaitement la fin d'un cours de potion où son ancien meilleur ami avait crié au blond platine une insulte, qui à présent, semblait infâme à Ladislas.

Non, Malfoy n'était pas un mangemort.

– Bonjour ! Fit joyeusement Leonardo, qui avait réussi à se lever. Son apparition arracha Ladislas à ses pensées. L'italien était vêtu de la même façon que lui. Malgré son air ensommeillé, il semblait de très bonne humeur et se servit copieusement sous le regard amusé de Blaise.

– T'es rentré quand, Ladi ? Demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.

– Heu… bonne question, admit le jeune Grindelwald qui se gratta pensivement la tête.

– Comme nous, à une heure, non ? Supposa Draco, dont les cheveux formaient un épi sur la tête qui attira le regard de Ladislas.

– Non, répondit-il en secouant la tête, j'ai discuté avec mon… le directeur.

– Ah… le directeur, releva moqueusement Blaise. Tu sais, il n'y a que nous ici, tu peux le dire.

– Autant ne pas prendre de risque, répliqua Ladislas en haussant les épaules.

– Vous restez longtemps à Poudlard ? Interrogea Draco.

– Aucune idée, avoua Leonardo en se tournant vers son meilleur ami : Ladi ?

– On est censé repartir aujourd'hui, annonça ce dernier, non sans regret.

– Dommage… Et je reste chez toi ? Ou tu veux que je te laisse seul ? Questionna le basané en fronçant les sourcils : Il faudra que je repasse chez toi pour prendre mes affaires, mais je ne veux pas te déranger.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises, s'indigna Ladislas. En revanche, si tu veux fêter Noël chez toi, tu peux très bien y retourner, et revenir au Domaine quand tu veux !

L'italien hocha pensivement la tête tout en mâchant ce qu'il avait en bouche.

– On dit que je rentre deux jours à Rome et je reviens ? Proposa-t-il en poursuivant lorsque son meilleur ami acquiesça : Du coup, je ne prendrai pas mes affaires…

– Parfait, conclut Ladislas en s'étirant sur sa chaise. On va quand même ensemble jusqu'à la boutique de la SNCF ?

– Il faut bien ! Rit Leonardo, je n'ai pas une mornille sur moi.

Le blond cendré éclata de rire, rejoint rapidement par Blaise, et plus timidement Draco. Les quatre adolescents achevèrent de déjeuner dans une bonne humeur qui rappela aux étudiants de Koldovstoretz les repas pris avec Yakov, Ava, Alvis et tous leurs amis…

* * *

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la chambre du maître, si ce n'est pas la lourde respiration de Mordred.

Allongé dans son lit, le sorcier ne se sentait pas la force de lever le moindre doigt. Le simple fait d'inspirer provoquait en lui une douleur aigüe dans la poitrine dont il se serait bien passé. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières restèrent scellées, ce qui acheva de l'irriter. Il s'était réveillé trois fois depuis qu'il était revenu de sa mission, sans noter la moindre amélioration à son état.

– Fidey, appela-t-il dans un faible souffle.

Son elfe de maison apparut aussitôt, et même s'il ne pouvait la voir, il put sentir que la créature était désolée de le voir dans cet état.

– De l'eau, murmura-t-il. Il lui sembla entendre une supplication plus qu'un ordre.

Il entendit Fidey attraper la carafe qui reposait sur la table de nuit, à sa gauche, puis l'elfe monta sur le lit pour être à ses côtés. L'une de ses fines et petites mains passa à l'arrière de la tête de Mordred pour la lui remonter. Il sentit sur ses lèvres le froid du verre, puis l'eau. Il but l'intégralité du verre, bien que cela lui demande un effort colossal. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Fidey fit disparaître le verre, retenant toujours la tête de son maître entre ses mains.

– Maître, j'ai acheté de la potion Wiggenweld, lui apprit l'elfe dont la voix habituellement joviale sonnait à ce moment inquiète et triste.

– Combien d'heures… j'ai dormi ? Demanda Mordred, ignorant la créature.

– Six jours, Maître.

– Ragnok ? Interrogea-t-il alors que sa conscience commençait déjà à replonger dans les bras de Morphée.

– Il est passé pendant votre absence, répondit Fidey. Il avait les livres de la bibliothèque. Et les travaux de l'aile du maître sont à présent achevés. Il voulait avoir votre accord pour rénover l'aile gauche.

– Pas tout de suite, répondit Mordred qui luttait de plus en plus pour ne pas se rendormir. Et comme Fidey resta silencieuse, il retomba rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Lorsqu'il émergea de nouveau, Fidey était toujours à ses côtés. L'elfe ne s'était vraisemblablement éloignée que pour de brefs instants. Quant à lui, il se sentait légèrement mieux. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas sortir de la chambre, mais avec l'aide de Fidey, il réussit à s'asseoir, le dos contre la tête du lit. Fidey lui présenta une potion Wiggenweld qu'il but lentement à cause de son goût atroce.

– Des nouvelles du Ministère ?

– Travers vous a envoyé une lettre il y a une semaine, annonça Fidey, qui se balança sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise : J'ai ouvert la lettre pour être sûre qu'il ne s'agissait rien de grave. Il vous dit que vous êtes promu dans un autre bureau. Il vous donne deux semaines de congé, puis vous devrez le voir pour qu'il vous présente votre nouveau supérieur.

– C'est déjà ça, grogna Mordred. Ses yeux chocolat se posèrent sur l'elfe qui semblait toujours aussi inconfortable. Il haussa un sourcil, puis demanda : Autre chose ?

Fidey secoua doucement la tête.

– Bien… Apporte moi de quoi lui écrire, ordonna-t-il, pensant déjà à toutes les flatteries et autres remerciements hypocrites dont il faudrait remplir sa lettre. Fidey disparut un instant puis réapparut avec un plateau, du parchemin et une plume.

Mordred la remercia d'un ton absent, mais l'arrêta lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de quitter la chambre.

– Dans les livres rapportés par Ragnok, cherche s'il n'y en a pas un qui parle des familles Gaunt, Malfoy et Lebensky… Et Fidey ? Reprit-il avec un sourire moqueur lorsque l'elfe frissonna de peur.

– Oui maître ? Couina-t-elle.

– Tu as bien fait d'ouvrir le courrier de Travers.

Les yeux globuleux de la créature s'illuminèrent avant qu'elle n'exécute une série de courbettes de remerciement. Mordred garda son sourire après son départ. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il s'attacherait autant à l'elfe lorsqu'il l'avait pris à son service. Mais il fallait dire qu'elle était particulièrement dévouée. Et il était assez facile de l'effrayer, ce qui amusait toujours beaucoup Mordred.

Après un an à se reposer dans la taverne du dragon, puis six mois dans une chambre de l'Allée des Embrumes, il avait appris à se contenter de sa propre compagnie. Néanmoins Fidey, qui était toujours aux soins, lui semblait un bon compromis. Avec elle, il n'avait pas à jouer un rôle, comme il le faisait au Ministère, ou même face à Ragnok. Et c'était reposant. Et puis, comme elle lui _appartenait_ , il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de sa loyauté.

Il rédigea rapidement une réponse pour Travers qu'il remerciait une bonne dizaine de fois. Il espérait que son nouveau poste lui permettrait d'approcher des personnes influentes du gouvernement. Et avec un peu de chance, il grimperait rapidement les échelons jusqu'à devenir lui-même influent, notamment auprès de Fudge, qui semblait n'être qu'un faible lâche extrêmement influençable.

Seulement, s'il devait retourner au Ministère dans quelques jours, sa priorité était de se reposer. Le pire était passé, mais il ne devait pas surestimer ses forces. Dans un premier temps, il devrait demander à Fidey de l'accompagner là-bas pour lui éviter d'avoir à transplaner. Il espérait que son poste ne nécessite pas de traverser le Ministère de parts en parts. L'idéal serait de devoir rester assis à un bureau, au moins pour le premier mois, qui serait sans doute exténuant.

Il enrageait lorsqu'il pensait qu'en une seule semaine, il était de nouveau dans un état aussi lamentable. Il était si faible… S'il avait eu des doutes, à présent, il était certain que quelque chose n'allait pas. En choisissant Crivey, soit un jeune garçon en pleine forme, il s'était assuré une énergie vitale optimale.

Non, ce n'était pas Crivey qui n'allait pas, réfléchit-il après avoir donné la lettre à Fidey pour qu'elle l'envoie à Travers. Le problème venait plutôt… de sa qualité d'horcruxe.

Parmi sa mémoire, incomplète puisqu'elle s'arrêtait à sa formation en tant qu'horcruxe, il se souvenait parfaitement d'une soirée au Club de Slugorn, ou, plus exactement, la fin d'une de ces soirées, où il avait interrogé son cher directeur de maison sur les horcruxes. À ce moment-là, ce n'était qu'un projet. Un projet qui le fascinait, certes, mais qu'il n'avait pas encore réalisé. L'idée de scinder son âme le captivait. Mais ce qu'il lisait dans les grimoires oubliés de la bibliothèque ne satisfaisait pas entièrement son imagination. Il avait alors interrogé son directeur de maison, qui lui avait répondu, jusqu'à une certaine question. Celle de trop. La seule pourtant qui intéressait véritablement Tom.

 _É_ _tait-il possible de créer plusieurs horcruxes… ?_

Son professeur s'était outré de son abominable intérêt et l'avait renvoyé avec colère. Et même si plus tard, il avait continué de le traiter avec la même jovialité en apparence, Tom avait compris qu'il l'avait réellement effrayé ce soir-là.

Son raisonnement était le suivant : s'il avait effectivement créé un horcruxe - il en était la preuve - pourquoi se serait-il arrêté là, puisqu'il avait toujours rêvé d'en posséder plusieurs ? Plutôt que l'unique, n'était-il pas simplement plus logique de dire qu'il était le premier horcruxe ?

Et s'il y en avait effectivement plusieurs, il lui faudrait les retrouver pour les absorber, et de cette manière, retrouver la force qu'il lui manquait. Le problème étant qu'il ne pouvait s'aider de sa mémoire pour les retrouver. Il lui faudrait étudier sa propre vie - ou plutôt celle de Tom, puisqu'il n'était plus que Mordred à présent .

Et dans le même temps, il se renseignerait sur les familles Gaunt, Malfoy et Lebensky, et les liens qu'elles entretenaient. La surprise de ses deux compagnons de mission avait été telle qu'il ne pouvait douter qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se tramait là-dessous. D'autant plus que les Gaunt n'avait eu aucun pouvoir pendant de longs siècles. Ils avaient été complètement oubliés, et pourtant leur nom n'était pas inconnu à Malfoy et Lebensky.

Mordred repoussa le plateau et contempla par l'une des fenêtres de la chambre le parc du Manoir Gaunt. En l'absence d'un jardinier, il avait été laissé à l'abandon pendant plus d'un siècle, mais son aspect sauvage ne déplaisait pas à l'héritier de Serpentard.

En vérité, l'idée de devoir retourner au ministère le rebutait. Il n'aimait ni la ville de Londres ni le bâtiment souterrain du Ministère. Et à présent qu'il avait la fortune Gaunt, il n'avait plus besoin d'un salaire. Il finit par se convaincre de la nécessité de devoir conserver son travail avant de se recoucher.

Maintenant qu'il avait beaucoup d'affaires qui l'attendaient, il ne lui restait plus qu'à bien se reposer.

* * *

Selena monta quatre à quatre les marches d'un escalier, une main sur la rampe pour s'assurer une certaine stabilité lorsque l'escalier se mit à bouger, la seconde rassemblant ses cheveux dans un chignon pour donner l'illusion qu'elle ne venait pas tout juste de se réveiller. Arrivée en haut de l'escalier, elle dût attendre qu'il arrive au deuxième étage pour rapidement traverser les couloirs, courant presque sur les dalles de pierre.

 _Ne va pas si vite !_ Se plaignit Sheshir, plusieurs mètres derrière elle.

Sa maîtresse arrêta sa course, se retournant pour seulement lui lancer un regard noir.

 _Tu as raison, je devrais tranquillement attendre que mon frère parte,_ répliqua-t-elle d'une voix glaciale, alors que le félin soupirait mentalement.

 _Excuse-moi, Ô Selena, de ne pas t'avoir réveillée,_ ironisa-t-il avec un ton mauvais, qui était particulièrement rare chez lui. Selena était toutefois bien trop pressée pour le relever. Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bureau de son grand-père. La gargouille la laissa passer sans un mot, et bientôt la jeune fille se retrouva devant la porte du bureau qu'elle ouvrit sans douceur.

Elle vit d'abord son grand-père, assis à son bureau, lisant une lettre d'un air soucieux, comme en témoignait le froncement de sourcils qui plissait son front. Il leva les yeux vers elle, surpris par l'arrivée soudaine d'un visiteur, mais sourit tendrement en reconnaissant sa petite-fille.

Cette dernière embrassa du regard la pièce circulaire avant de demander, déconfite :

– Il est déjà parti ?

Albus posa la lettre en la lissant soigneusement avant de répondre doucement :

– Il y a une demi-heure. Ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver sous la neige.

Selena glissa son regard vers l'une des fenêtres et s'aperçut alors qu'il neigeait, effectivement. Lorsqu'elle avait traversé le parc en furie, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Elle laissa échapper un soupir, qui cachait une frustration grandissante.

– Vous auriez dû me réveiller, marmonna-t-elle, alors qu'un grincement derrière elle lui indiquait que Sheshir était enfin entré dans le bureau.

– Ladislas ne voulait pas te déranger, l'apaisa son grand-père en se levant pour venir jusqu'à elle. Mais il m'a dit de t'embrasser de sa part, et de te dire qu'il était content que tu te sois trouvé des amis comme Blaise et Draco.

Selena resta silencieuse, profitant de l'étreinte de son grand-père, même si elle était toujours déçue d'avoir raté son jumeau. Elle finit néanmoins par sourire et demander moqueusement :

– Il l'a dit dans ces termes ?

Albus sourit également et répondit :

– Pas vraiment, mais l'idée était là… Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

Selena entendit le ricanement moqueur de Sheshir, qui, depuis un rebord de fenêtre, répondit à sa place :

– Une _très_ bonne soirée, je pense.

Selena rougit légèrement en lui lançant un regard noir, tandis que son grand-père haussait un sourcil, visiblement intrigué.

– C'était bien organisé, biaisa-t-elle, ignorant le rire de son chat. Et j'ai pu voir Ladislas…

– Il était très heureux de te revoir. Il devrait revenir à Poudlard à ses prochaines vacances, ainsi, nous pourrons passer une soirée ensemble, annonça joyeusement Albus, alors que Selena faisait la moue.

– Pourquoi ne peut-il pas rester maintenant, puisqu'il a encore un mois de vacances ?

– Il ne faut pas attirer l'attention sur lui, c'est dangereux, tenta de la raisonner Albus, sans succès.

– Il peut rester dans ton bureau ! Répliqua-t-elle, et manger ici… Comme ça, personne ne saura qu'il est là !

– Et comment expliquer que tu passes ton temps dans mon bureau ? Fit tristement le directeur de Poudlard. De plus, ce ne serait pas amusant pour lui de rester tout le temps dans cette pièce.

– Il pourrait sortir sous sa forme d'animagus, argumenta Selena, dont la voix s'élevait avec désespoir.

– Tu sais bien qu'il se ferait aussi remarquer, au vu de sa forme.

– Ce n'est pas juste ! En plus, je ne le verrais presque pas l'année prochaine…

Albus resta silencieux, tapotant le dos de sa petite-fille pour la réconforter.

– Il est déjà venu sous sa forme d'animagus, donc les gens le connaissent déjà, reprit-elle sans lâcher prise.

– Selena… Je n'aime pas voir ton frère à Poudlard. Cette année, avec Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, les employés du ministère, c'est dangereux qu'il soit dans les parages.

La jeune fille recula d'un pas et cria :

– Tout ça parce qu'il est inscrit au Tournoi, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux bleutés de son grand-père s'écarquillèrent avant de se diriger vers Sheshir qui miaula pathétiquement avant de se cacher sous un meuble. Selena de son côté, continuait de s'emporter, laissant s'exprimer toute sa colère.

– Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient le reconnaître ! Ils ne vont pas le voir et d'un coup, se dire que c'est lui !

– Selena…

– On ne peut presque pas se voir ! Déjà qu'à cause de toi, on a été séparé pendant treize ans ! Cracha Selena, qui se tut en voyant le visage de son grand-père se décomposer. Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le bureau, jusqu'à ce que Albus s'éclaircisse la gorge, visiblement blessé :

– Si le nom de ton frère est sorti de la coupe de feu, cela signifie que quelqu'un l'y a mis. Et cette personne ne lui veut pas du bien.

L'étudiante de Beauxbâtons baissa les yeux, suivant le raisonnement de son grand-père, qu'elle trouva juste, à contre-cœur. Pourtant, sa colère se ranima lorsqu'il reprit :

– Et puis, si quelqu'un devait faire un lien entre toi et moi, du fait de tes visites répétées, je ne pense pas que…

– En fait, t'as juste pas envie que les gens sachent pour toi et Vati, lâcha froidement Selena.

– Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je…

– Tu as peur de tout perdre, l'accusa-t-elle avec violence. Sans un mot de plus, elle quitta le bureau en claquant volontairement la porte. Elle entendit à travers le battant de bois son grand-père l'appeler, mais l'ignora, dévalant l'escalier le plus rapidement possible. Elle bloqua son lien mental avec Sheshir lorsqu'il voulut lui parler – sans doute lui faire la morale, alors qu'elle retenait des larmes de frustration.

Elle se perdit dans les couloirs, passant plusieurs fois devant les mêmes tableaux. Elle voulait simplement être seule. De ce fait, elle prit des chemins négligés par les élèves, jusqu'à se trouver dans une salle de classe abandonnée. Elle s'assit à l'une des rares chaises encore debout et pressa sa tête contre la table poussiéreuse.

Elle avait été tellement contente de voir Ladislas la veille. Pour autant, ils n'avaient pas pu se parler intimement et elle avait espéré qu'ils puissent le faire avant qu'il ne reparte.

Le silence de la salle finit par la calmer, et de la colère, il ne resta plus que de la tristesse.

Elle reconnut de mauvaise grâce qu'elle s'était emportée contre Albus, mais pour autant, elle ne comptait pas lui demander pardon. Elle ne supportait plus les secrets dont il s'entourait continuellement. Á vrai dire, elle ne l'avait jamais supporté. Même lorsqu'elle était toute jeune, lorsqu'il ne répondait pas à ses questions sur son frère, qu'il éludait, elle ressentait une certaine frustration. En grandissant, elle s'était aperçue qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son seul secret.

Lorsqu'il l'avait inscrite à Beauxbâtons, elle avait réalisé qu'elle-même était l'un des secrets de son grand-père.

Une petite-fille dont l'existence était cachée au ministère par l'utilisation d'un nom qui lui

valait d'être haïe.

Selena Grindelwald.

Elle lui en avait voulu. Par sa faute, elle devait quotidiennement faire face aux insultes à Beauxbâtons. Parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage d'annoncer à la communauté sorcière qu'il avait un fils, et une petite-fille.

Il ne s'agissait même pas de Vati. Selena aurait pu comprendre qu'il puisse vouloir cacher cela. Et cela aurait été bien plus facile à cacher si elle s'était appelée Dumbledore. Même pour le Conseil, il y avait un problème, qui se poserait un jour ou l'autre. C'était déjà un miracle que personne ne sache encore.

Elle entendit vaguement la cloche de la grande tour sonner midi, mais ne quitta pas pour autant sa place. La jeune fille ne souhaitait vraiment pas croiser le regard de son grand-père.

Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce besoin de tout cacher. C'était cela qui avait brisé la relation d'Albus et Vati, puis plus tard, d'Albus et son père. C'était cela encore qui avait valu à Ladislas d'être élevé toute son enfance dans une famille moldue qui l'avait détesté.

La jeune fille dessina dans la poussière sur la table, ne faisant rien pour contrôler la colère qui l'habitait.

 _Sheshir ?_ Appela-t-elle, après un long temps, lorsque l'absence de lien devint particulièrement inconfortable.

 _Serait-ce notre adolescente préférée ?_ Répondit le félin avec morgue.

 _Désolée de m'être fâchée sur toi,_ s'excusa Selena avec sincérité. _Tu n'y étais pour rien._

Le chat s'enveloppa d'un silence de fierté quelques minutes avant de finalement lâcher :

 _Certes oui, je n'y étais pour rien. En revanche, ton grand-père…_

 _Ne me parle pas de lui,_ le coupa Selena avec aigreur.

Le félin parut surpris de sa réponse sèche et demanda :

 _Je croyais que tu voudrais… lui parler ?_

 _Non,_ répondit Selena. _Je voulais te demander si…_

 _Si… ?_

 _Si tu voulais bien m'emmener voir Vati,_ acheva Selena, qui balaya la poussière de sa table, effaçant du même coup ses dessins.

Elle sentit immédiatement que Sheshir n'était pas emballé par sa demande.

 _Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée,_ commença-t-il avec prudence. _Albus n'appréciera pas._

 _Je m'en fiche._

 _Et si ta directrice s'aperçoit de ton absence, tu auras des ennuis._

 _On est en vacances, le lendemain du bal, Sheshir. Elle ne va pas faire attention à moi._

 _Il va faire froid là-bas,_ protesta le félin, qui arriva aux vraies raisons de son refus.

 _Je prendrais pour toi ma cape,_ promit Selena qui sentait les résistances de son chat s'effriter doucement mais sûrement.

 _Je n'aime vraiment pas ça,_ grommela finalement le félin. _Où es-tu ? Que je puisse te rejoindre…_

Selena lui envoya une image mentale de la salle qu'elle occupait depuis une ou deux heures déjà, sans oublier de le remercier. Il accepta avec réticence sa gratitude et prit lentement le chemin qui devait le mener jusqu'à elle.

Selena se leva de sa chaise, attendant patiemment qu'il arrive en faisant le tour de la pièce.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement, elle se retourna vivement, déjà prête à partir. Il lui faudrait passer dans sa chambre pour prendre des vêtements plus chauds - et la cape qu'elle avait promise à Sheshir. Après cela, ils quitteraient Poudlard et prendraient un trajet dans la boutique SNCF de Pré-au-Lard.

Néanmoins, celui qui avait ouvert la porte n'était pas Sheshir.

C'était Fred.

Il tenait à la main la carte du Maraudeur, signe qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvée par hasard, mais bel et bien cherchée.

– Je ne t'ai pas vue dans la Grande Salle, commença-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle jusqu'à être en face d'elle.

– Je n'avais pas faim, répondit-elle avec une moue. Comme pour la trahir, son ventre se mit à gargouiller.

– Tu… n'avais pas envie de voir quelqu'un ? Rectifia doucement le gryffondor avec un sourire légèrement triste. Selena hocha la tête et avoua :

– Je me suis disputée avec mon grand-père et je n'étais pas d'humeur…

Les yeux chocolatés de Fred se teintèrent de sollicitude. Il prit Selena dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux, sans un mot.

– J'espère que ce n'était pas à cause de moi, finit-il par dire, sur un ton léger, qui dérida Selena.

– Non, ce n'était pas à cause de toi, sourit-elle, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du Gryffondor. De toute façon, il n'a rien à dire sur ce sujet.

Elle sentit avec apaisement la poitrine de Fred se soulever au rythme de son rire.

– C'est déjà ça… et Ladislas ?

Selena leva les yeux vers lui avec curiosité.

– Que je sache si je vais avoir avec ma belle-famille des rapports plutôt amicaux…, explicita le Gryffondor avec malice.

– Ladislas t'aime beaucoup, assura Selena en reposant la tête contre l'épaule de Fred. Elle profita de l'étreinte avant de demander à son tour : Et George ?

– George ? Répéta en riant Fred. Il t'adore.

– Tant que le jumeau est d'accord…

– Oui, on va peut-être s'arrêter au jumeau, confirma Fred, car je dois te prévenir que ma mère… comment dire ? Je pense que ça va être plus compliqué.

– Ce n'est pas déjà compliqué avec votre magasin de farces ? Demanda innocemment Selena.

– Merlin si…, soupira le rouquin avec lassitude.

– Alors tout va bien, rit doucement Selena. Quitte à être déshérité, autant le faire carrément…

Fred éclata de rire, resserrant sa prise autour de Selena, tout en reculant de quelques pas, jusqu'à s'asseoir sur la chaise précédemment occupée par la jeune fille. Celle-ci se retrouva sur les genoux du Gryffondor.

– De toute façon, si tu deviens médicomage, je n'aurais pas à me soucier de l'argent, fit espièglement Fred.

– Il faut déjà que je le devienne…, tempéra Selena dont les yeux étaient à présent d'un doux violet. Il faut avoir d'excellentes notes dans quasiment toutes les matières…

– Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne travaillais pas et que tu n'étais pas brillante, l'encouragea le rouquin en levant les yeux au plafond.

Selena accepta le compliment avec un sourire timide, plongeant son regard dans celui de Fred pendant une longue minute. Les deux adolescents ne purent s'empêcher de se sourire, jusqu'à ce que Fred sorte la carte du Maraudeur et demande à l'oreille de Selena :

– Tu veux que je te montre des passages secrets ? Il y en a un qui mène à la Cabane Hurlante…

– Depuis Poudlard ? S'intéressa Selena en s'installant plus confortablement contre lui.

– Le parc, rectifia Fred. Tu vois le saule cogneur ? L'arbre qui frappe tous ceux qui s'en approchent ? Eh bien, il est placé juste au-dessus d'un trou qui mène à la cabane. Il y a aussi un passage qui donne sur la réserve de Honeydukes ! Et…

Tandis qu'ils parlaient des secrets de l'école, Sheshir, au pas de la porte, les regardait, mi-attendri, mi-dégouté par toute cette niaiserie. Après une minute à les observer, il tourna les talons, prêt à se trouver une cheminée contre lequel dormir.

 _De toute façon, je ne voulais pas y aller…_

* * *

Voili voulou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, comme d'habitude ! Personnellement, je me suis bien amusée (surtout au moment de l'engueulade, mon dieu, c'est jouissif).

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça devrait me pousser à écrire plus vite ! Bonne semaine !


	43. Problème d'identité

Hello !

Me revoilà pour de nouvelles aventures ! Désolée pour ce retard monstrueux -je vous avais prévenu que cette année allait être délicate...

Heu... J'ai vu les animaux fantastiques 2. Je ne spoile pas, rassurez vous. Juste pour vous dire que.. je vais peut-être prendre des trucs... en laisser d'autres... En tout cas, ça permet de voir plus Grindelwald, qui est quand même l'un des personnages phare de Nobless !

En parlant de ça, ma beta s'inquiète un peu, donc parlons un peu. Je peux donner l'impression de m'éparpiller un peu, avec tous ses personnages, voilà voilà, un peu de remus, un peu de mordred, un peu de selena... avec toutes les informations aussi... Rassurez-vous (quoique, vous ne me semblez pas particulièrement inquiets). J'ai ma trame, je sais où je vais ! Et je me suis promise d'arrêter de créer des OCs pour quelque temps parce que bon, ça commence à faire beaucoup xD.

Voilà. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant...

* * *

Petit résumé :

Ladislas est rentré chez lui pour le reste des vacances, après le bal de Noël. Le problème est qu'il n'a pas vu sa soeur, qui l'a assez mal pris. Du coup, elle s'est un peu engueulée avec son grand-père, Albus, qui reste dans ses mystères... Mais Selena a Fred pour lui remonter le moral !

Ensuite Mordred est revenu de ma mission complètement crevé. La bonne nouvelle est qu'il a été promu au Ministère. Il compte se pencher sur les horcruxes et sur la famille Gaunt, dont le nom est connu des Malfoy et Lebensky alors qu'elle est sensée être éteinte depuis pas mal d'années...

Remus s'occupe toujours de son meilleur ami, Sirius. Problème : l'ex-détenu a accès à la poudre de fée qui circule dans l'hôtel Agazzi.

Voldemort complote toujours dans la Manoir des Jedusor/Riddle (je ne sais plus quelle version j'ai pris...). Avec bien sûr, Junior à Poudlard, en tant que Maugrey.

Voilà...

* * *

 **Chapitre 43 : Problème d'identité**

* * *

– AVANCEZ, BANDES DE VERACRASSES ! À CROIRE QUE LES VACANCES VOUS ONT RAMOLLI !

Ladislas échangea un regard torve avec son meilleur ami en se retenant de répondre. Au lieu de cela, il dévia sur la gauche pour filer vers le centre du terrain, sans prendre en compte le vent glacé qui s'infiltra dans sa tenue par le col. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il se stabilisa en face des autres poursuiveurs. Il rajusta ses gants qui ne parvenaient pas à garder ses mains au chaud et s'aperçut que la moitié de son éclair de feu était couverte de givre.

Primakov hurla le début du match, et il dut immédiatement se diriger vers les buts de l'équipe adverse, attendant qu'Edwin lui lance le souafle. Ce dernier lui sembla plus lourd qu'à l'habitude, et il suspecta son professeur d'avoir jeté un sort à la balle pour compliquer plus encore le match.

Alors qu'il s'en débarrassait par un lancer parfaitement maîtrisé vers Aleksander, il aperçut un éclat doré à l'extrémité du terrain. Un regard vers les attrapeurs qui tournaient en cercle au-dessus des autres joueurs sans l'avoir vu lui apprit qu'il y avait peu de chance que le match se finisse rapidement.

– Merlin, je déteste ça, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, avant de descendre en piqué pour rattraper le souafle que le poursuiveur adverse avait laissé échapper après l'intervention de Yakov qui lui avait envoyé un cognard dans les jambes.

Il lui sembla perdre le peu de chaleur qui lui restait pendant la chute. Même son balai émit un grincement des plus inquiétants, et il ralentit avant de remonter un piqué pour plus de sécurité. Le souafle dans ses bras lui paraissait plus lourd à chaque seconde. Il le passa à Aleksander qui s'était approché de lui, soulagé de pouvoir détendre ses muscles.

Après une heure de match, le niveau des joueurs était aussi bas que celui de premières années à qui on aurait tout juste appris les règles du jeu. Les poursuiveurs ne marquaient plus depuis déjà une vingtaine de minutes et n'avaient plus aucune force dans les bras pour lancer correctement la balle, se contentant de se la passer de main en main. Les gardiens tournaient autour des buts, plus dans l'espoir de se réchauffer que pour les surveiller. Les attrapeurs quant à eux avaient quitté le terrain en direction des montagnes à la recherche du vif d'or. Seuls les batteurs jouaient convenablement – mais cela ne suffisait pas à Primakov.

Le terrible professeur leur hurla dessus jusqu'à en perdre la voix et attendit encore une demi-heure avant de leur permettre de rentrer à Koldovstoretz. À ce moment-là, Ladislas ne sentait plus ses pieds, et une certaine torpeur avait envahi l'ensemble de son corps.

Il ne prit pas la peine de se changer dans les vestiaires, sautillant sur place dans l'espoir de se réchauffer en écoutant vaguement les derniers aboiements de Primakov, avant de se précipiter fébrilement vers la tour de l'Internat, pour se glisser sous le jet d'eau brûlante de sa salle de bain, sous lequel il resta un bon moment, jusqu'à sentir de nouveau ses doigts de pieds.

En sortant, il croisa le regard moqueur de son meilleur ami, qui depuis son lit, lisait un livre d'alchimie.

– La prochaine fois, attrapez le vif d'or, râla Ladislas en se glissant sous sa couverture qu'il avait ensorcelé d'un charme de chaleur.

– Facile à dire, répliqua Leonardo. Il a été trafiqué…

– Le souafle aussi, se plaignit le blond cendré. Il pesait une tonne, c'était horrible…

Les deux meilleurs amis échangèrent un regard désespéré jusqu'à ce que l'italien soupire :

– On en parle d'Alvis qui a pu rester au chaud toute la soirée ?

Ladislas enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller dans un grognement, indigné devant tant d'injustice. En vérité, il enviait beaucoup son ami, qui avait eu l'intelligence d'arrêter l'option. Même s'il aimait énormément le Quidditch, les cours de Primakov étaient une torture, particulièrement en hiver, et il craignait qu'ils le dégoutent de l'idée de voler sur un balai.

– Peut-être que si les vacances de Noël sont aussi longues, c'est pour éviter des morts pendant les cours de Quidditch, réfléchit-il avec sérieux, provoquant l'hilarité de son ami.

– Sûrement... Il faut vraiment que j'arrête cette option. C'est vicieux de demander en fin d'année, quand le championnat est passé. Tu penses à tes vacances, au soleil… Tu oublies le froid, la neige, les engueulades multiples… C'est trompeur. Je suis sûr que c'est un coup de Primakov.

– C'est mort pour cette année…, chuchota Ladislas avec abattement. Imagine qu'on gagne le championnat, ce qui est possible vu que Krum est à Poudlard. On ne pourra jamais arrêter l'option après une victoire.

– Pas faux… Avec un peu de chance, la sixième année nous rappellera la torture qu'est véritablement ce cours, et on passera en douce en septième année en quittant l'option.

– Ou peut-être… que le service militaire m'aura tellement endurci que rester dans le froid quelques heures sera du gâteau…

Un ange passa avant que Ladislas reprenne :

– Leo ?

– Oui ? Répondit son meilleur ami en tournant la tête vers lui.

– Je ne le sens pas du tout ce service militaire…

– À ta place, je ne le sentirai pas non plus.

– C'est tout ce que tu me dis ? S'indigna son ami. Pas un encouragement ?

– Je préfère l'honnêteté… Pour plus de précision, demande à Aleksander, ricana Leonardo sans pitié.

Ladislas bouda un instant avant de soupirer.

– C'est une question de chance, finit par lâcher Leonardo. Si tu tombes sur un chef d'entraînement qui a dû combattre des pro-grindelwald, ou dont un membre de sa famille est tombé sous leur baguette, tu es un homme mort.

– Et la probabilité que je tombe sur ce genre de profil est assez élevée, non ?

Leonardo se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec une grimace.

– Et dire que Selena n'y va pas…, soupira le russe avec dépit.

– Ah bon ? S'étonna l'italien. Parce qu'elle est à Beauxbâtons ? C'est bizarre, tout de même… Ils ne font pas souvent d'exception.

– Non, c'est parce qu'elle a une nationalité anglaise et pas russe, répondit Ladislas, toujours préoccupé par ce que lui avait dit son ami.

Ce dernier plissa les yeux en cherchant à comprendre.

– Attends… Toi et Selena êtes jumeaux, n'est-ce pas ?

– C'est ça.

– Tu peux m'expliquer comment l'un peut être anglais et l'autre russe ? Interrogea le brun, perplexe.

– Heu… C'est une magouille de grand-père, répondit Ladislas, qui s'aperçut qu'il en avait de nouveau trop dit.

– Quel grand-père ? Insista Leonardo, en regardant intensément son ami qui se tortillait dans son lit.

– Dumbledore, explicita-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

– Quel est l'intérêt de cette magouille ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! S'exclama l'italien.

– Je ne te le fais pas dire, marmonna Ladislas. Écoute, je ne sais plus trop pourquoi il a fait ça, poursuivit-il en mentant.

À vrai dire, il ne comprenait qu'à moitié le raisonnement de son grand-père, pour qui, tout lien avec l'Angleterre était dangereux. Partant du principe que le Ministère anglais rechercherait à tout prix Harry Potter, il était plus sûr de demander la nationalité russe. En revanche, donner la nationalité anglaise à Selena n'avait que très peu de sens, surtout si parallèlement, elle recevait le nom de Grindewald. Il tourna le problème plusieurs fois dans son esprit, jusqu'à trouver l'hypothèse, qu'au moment où il avait récupéré Selena, lors de la guerre avec Voldemort, il avait jugé bon de tout de suite lui donner une identité, et pour plus de rapidité, il était passé par le ministère anglais, dans lequel il avait des amis.

– Et tu ne lui as pas demandé ?

– J'imagine que si, fit le blond cendré, cette fois honnêtement. Mais tu sais, il a un réel penchant pour les secrets.

– Surtout que, Grindelwald n'était pas russe… est-ce qu'il a tellement eu de mal à adopter

Selena auprès du ministère anglais qu'il n'a pas eu le courage de recommencer avec toi ?

Non, ça ne tient pas… il aurait entamé les procédures pour vous deux ensembles. Peut-être que ta mère était russe, et donc il a voulu faire moitié-moitié ? Remarque, il est déjà bizarre de vous laisser le nom Grindelwald…

Ladislas observa son ami raisonner en rond pendant plusieurs minutes, sentant poindre en lui un sentiment de culpabilité exacerbé. Il se demandait toujours comment son grand-père pouvait mentir aussi facilement, et surtout, aux gens qu'il aimait. N'avait-il jamais été mal lorsque Selena lui demandait des nouvelles de son jumeau ?

– Ladi ? Le rappela Leonardo, qui poursuivit lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son meilleur ami : s'il vous a adopté, pourquoi ne pas vous donner le nom de Dumbledore ?

– Là aussi, je ne sais plus trop. Sel' dit, lorsqu'elle est de mauvais humeur, que c'est pour garder une distance avec nous.

– Une distance ? Répéta Leonardo sans comprendre. Mais il vous adore !

– Non, je veux dire… une distance juridique. Histoire de ne pas se retrouver dans les journaux avec comme titre : Dumbledore adopte les enfants Grindelwald… Là, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui nous relie.

– Tu veux dire que… Vous n'avez pas vraiment été adopté par lui ? Chuchota Leonardo qui semblait réellement scandalisé.

– Heu… jugea lentement Ladislas. Je ne sais pas, finit-il par dire, se sentant particulièrement idiot.

Il fouilla dans sa mémoire jusqu'à remonter au moment où ils avaient rempli le formulaire russe qui lui donnait la nationalité russe. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de contrariété alors qu'il voyait de nouveau l'écriture fine de son grand-père sur le parchemin.

– Non, il ne nous a pas adopté, murmura-t-il avec une impression d'écrasement au niveau de la poitrine. Il revit les scènes de dispute entre sa sœur et son grand-père - peu nombreuses, mais marquantes - et comprit enfin la colère qui animait Selena. Rien ne les reliait à Albus, puisque Wilhem avait été reconnu seulement par Gellert. En le prenant sous son aile, Albus lui avait seulement donné un toit, et une nouvelle identité, mais pas en tant que son petit-fils. Il était le petit-fils de Grindelwald. La seule exception était le Conseil, qui ne connaissait pas son réel nom. Les rares au courant - les Agazzi et les Ozerov - croyaient qu'il avait été _adopté_ par Albus.

Leonardo dû ressentir son trouble puisqu'il ne lui posa pas d'autres questions et se replongea dans sa lecture. Ladislas pour sa part poursuivit sa réflexion, comprenant mieux le point de vue de sa sœur, qu'il avait parfois jugé trop sévère. En réalité, Selena avait parfaitement raison, réalisa-t-il avec une certaine amertume. Si Albus venait à mourir, ils n'auraient plus rien pour prouver qu'ils avaient un quelconque lien avec lui.

– Tous ces secrets…, soupira-t-il bien plus tard dans la nuit, alors que son camarade de chambre s'était endormi depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes.

Il ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, non sans s'être promis d'écrire le lendemain à Selena pour lui faire part de toutes ses pensées.

* * *

Remus salua d'un faible sourire le professeur McGonagall qui lui rendit, non sans le fixer avec curiosité. Le loup-garou poursuivit sa route, légèrement mal à l'aise. Même s'il avait été son collègue pendant près d'un an, pour lui, la directrice des Gryffondor resterait à jamais son professeur, à lui, James et Sirius. Il traversa le Grand Hall et se dirigea vers l'un des escaliers de l'école.

– Bonjour Professeur !

Le lycanthrope posa ses yeux sur Hermione Granger et Neville Longdubat. La première était une élève particulièrement studieuse qu'il avait toujours apprécié. Le second lui faisait évidemment penser à ses parents, qu'il avait bien connu dans l'Ordre.

– Vous revenez ? Demanda la jeune fille dont la voix contenait une once d'espoir qui

réchauffa le cœur fatigué de Remus.

– Je suis certain que les cours du Professeur Maugrey sont passionnants, sourit-il en accompagnant les Gryffondors vers les étages.

– Un peu trop parfois, répondit faiblement Hermione avec un sourire crispé tandis que Neville perdait quelques couleurs.

Remus haussa un sourcil, mais ne répondit pas, prenant un second escalier tandis que ses anciens élèves prenaient un couloir pour se rendre vraisemblablement en cours d'Histoire de la magie. Il croisa sur son chemin d'autres élèves et la plupart le saluèrent avec enthousiasme, ce qui lui fit grand plaisir. Il avait aimé enseigner, et sans doute aurait-il voulu continuer si Severus n'avait pas révélé sa nature de loup-garou.

Il arriva finalement devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Heureusement pour lui, le mot de passe n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu, et il entra facilement.

Albus semblait dans ses pensées lorsqu'il s'assit en face de lui. Il resta silencieux quelques instants, surpris de cette visite, mais finit par sourire, même si son regard bleuté restait soucieux.

– Bonjour Remus… Puis-je vous offrir un thé ?

– Non, merci, déclina Remus qui ne voulait pas perdre de vue la raison de sa visite. J'ai besoin de votre aide, annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

– Les Agazzi vous ont renvoyé ? Supposa Albus qui se gratta la barbe pensivement. Cela m'étonne… Je pensais que vous vous entendriez bien avec eux.

– Non, il s'agit de Sirius.

Remus vit immédiatement son interlocuteur se raidir sur son siège avant qu'il ne demande :

– Comment va-t-il ?

– Mal, répondit laconiquement le loup-garou. Je pense qu'il faut l'emmener voir un psychomage. Et je ne peux plus le garder à l'hôtel des Trois Frères.

– Les Agazzi se doutent de quelque chose ?

– Non, c'est plus compliqué… Sirius… prend de la poudre de fée, articula difficilement le meilleur ami de l'ex-détenu.

Le visage de Dumbledore s'assombrit alors que Remus racontait les circonstances dans lesquelles il l'avait découvert. À la fin de son récit, les yeux du directeur étaient remplis de culpabilité.

– Je suis désolé, Remus. Je croyais que l'état de Sirius s'améliorerait de lui-même s'il était éloigné des Détraqueurs.

– Moi aussi, murmura Remus.

Le directeur resta silencieux quelques minutes, tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Remus en profita pour se diriger vers la fenêtre, d'où il pouvait apercevoir le parc de l'école. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la forêt interdite qu'il avait si souvent arpenté, puis sur le lac noir, duquel s'élevait plusieurs tours, qui, de loin, ressemblaient aux estrades qui entouraient le terrain de Quidditch. Il n'osa pas interroger Albus, de peur de le déconcentrer.

– Le vrai problème, c'est l'identité de Sirius, finit par dire le directeur de Poudlard. Aucun psychomage n'acceptera de le prendre, et surtout, il y a un grand risque qu'on le dénonce au ministère… Il faut donc changer son apparence.

– J'y ai déjà pensé, acquiesça Remus. Mais le polynectar est extrêmement cher…

– Il y a le polynectar en effet… Ou sinon…

– Sinon, insista Remus qui s'inquiéta de la réserve d'Albus.

– Je connais un moyen de changer d'apparence de manière permanente, révéla finalement Albus. C'est réversible, donc si un jour Sirius est jugé innocent, il pourra toujours reprendre son ancienne apparence.

– J'imagine que ce n'est pas non plus aussi simple que d'avaler une potion, suspecta Remus.

– Non, en effet. Le rituel est assez… long et fatiguant. Mais il a l'avantage d'être très peu connu.

– Vous savez le pratiquer ?

– Oui. Mais cela implique pour Sirius qu'il change de nom… D'identité.

– Et vous pensez qu'un psychomage le prendrait ?

– À partir du moment où le psychomage accepte un patient, il est lié à un pacte de confidentialité.

– Comme le sortilège de Fidelitas ? Demanda sombrement Remus, qui n'avait pas oublié sa dernière expérience, qui avait couté la vie et la liberté de ses meilleurs amis.

– D'une certaine manière oui, convint Albus. Mais il ne peut pas y avoir de trahison de la part du psychomage…

Remus réfléchit un instant à ce que lui proposait Albus. C'est vrai que le rituel était plus sécurisant que le polynectar, mais d'un autre côté, il y avait un risque qu'il déstabilise plus encore Sirius. Et, dans son état, ce n'était pas certainement pas lui qui prendrait la décision. C'était à Remus de choisir, ce qui l'angoissait encore davantage. Il avait bien conscience d'avoir la vie de son dernier ami entre ses mains.

– Que me conseillerez-vous ? Interrogea-t-il doucement.

– Le rituel, répondit Albus d'une voix posée. Je pense qu'il y a tellement de gens qui veulent du mal à Sirius Black, qu'il est plus sûr de… mettre de côté cette apparence. Je peux toujours demander à Severus de préparer du polynectar mais…

Il s'arrêta, semblant soudain réaliser quelque chose. Il attrapa une plume pour griffonner quelques mots sur un parchemin avant de lever les yeux vers Remus qui le regardait avec étonnement.

– Les inconvénients d'avoir vécu aussi longtemps : on ne peut plus se fier à sa mémoire, sourit-il avant de reprendre plus sérieusement : Je pense vraiment que le rituel serait plus confortable. Avec le polynectar, il faudrait toujours surveiller l'heure, les stocks de potion… Je ne pense pas que cet état d'esprit aide Sirius à se remettre.

– Vous avez une idée de… comment faire ça ?

– Je pense, répondit mystérieusement Albus. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le parc alors qu'il continuait : Je ne peux pas venir cette semaine, je dois organiser la deuxième tâche du tournoi, mais je vous promets de me rendre à Rome la semaine suivante. Je vous enverrai une lettre pour vous donner l'adresse. Vous aurez un moyen de faire venir Sirius dans la plus grande discrétion ?

Remus hocha la tête.

– Je dois avoir dans mes relations des psychomages de confiance qui le prendraient sans trop de question. Pour ce qui est de son identité… Pourquoi ne pas en faire un membre de votre famille ?

Remus réfléchit un instant, puis acquiesça. Cela lui semblait être la solution la plus simple. Il remercia Albus avant de quitter le bureau, ne voulant pas laisser Sirius seul trop longtemps. Il fallait dire que maintenant, pour pouvoir garder un oeil sur lui, il devait même l'emmener lors des missions qu'il effectuait pour Mario, toujours sous sa forme canine, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, bien sûr.

Il lui semblait vraiment que ce rituel était parfait pour la situation de Sirius. Néanmoins, il s'étonnait de ne jamais en avoir eu connaissance. Et qu'Albus sache le pratiquer l'intriguait au plus haut point. L'assurance avec laquelle il lui avait répondu signifiait qu'il l'avait déjà effectué… Or il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un membre de l'Ordre qui aurait changé d'identité pendant la guerre. Peut-être était-ce avant ?...Ou était-ce après ?

Son regard se troubla un instant alors qu'il se souvenait de ce que lui avait rapporté Sirius de son entrevue avec Albus, quelques mois auparavant. Le directeur avait promis à l'ex-auror que son filleul allait parfaitement bien, et qu'il ne le trouverait jamais, pour sa sécurité.

Le regard du lycanthrope s'alluma alors qu'il était certain d'avoir trouvé le début de la piste qui le mènerait à Harry.

Albus quant à lui ne resta pas longtemps dans son bureau après le départ de Remus. Il descendit plutôt les étages jusqu'à se retrouver dans les cachots. Il entra dans la réserve de Severus, et observa avec attention les diverses étagères.

Quelques temps auparavant, le maître de potions lui avait rapporté que des ingrédients avaient disparus. Le directeur des Serpentard suspectait notamment les jumeaux Weasley, et cela avait semblé tout à fait probable à Albus qui avait eu vent de leurs expériences par l'intermédiaire de Selena, mais à présent, il commençait à douter de cette hypothèse.

Il fit bientôt le compte de tous les ingrédients qui manquaient, et les compara à ceux qu'il fallait pour préparer du polynectar. Ses lèvres se pincèrent alors qu'il remerciait intérieurement Remus d'être passé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé au polynectar tout seul, et aurait sans doute pensé à un innocent vol d'élève, comme il y avait déjà pu avoir.

Il fut surpris par Severus, qui avait sûrement posé un sortilège de protection sur la réserve.

– Que faites-vous là ? Demanda-t-il froidement, les sourcils froncés de contrariété.

– Severus, répondit lentement Albus, je pense que quelqu'un dans le château n'est pas qui il prétend.

* * *

– Bien… maintenant que nous avons vu ce sortilège particulièrement utile, notamment contre les membres du Ministère de la Magie, commença Junior qui retenait depuis la matinée un bâillement, application.

Il observa les premières années se lever pour se mettre par paires au fond de la classe. Ils commencèrent ensuite à se lancer des sortilèges de crotte-de-nez, sous le regard torve de leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, qui profita de l'activité de ses élèves pour reprendre une gorgée de polynectar. Après quelques semaines de liberté, ses collègues avaient eu vent de ses cours assez peu orthodoxes et avaient fait remonter l'information à Albus. Ce dernier, malgré toute l'amitié qu'il avait pour Maugrey avait dû lui rappeler que le Ministère donnait des programmes, que Junior était à présent obligé d'appliquer.

Il aboya quelques insultes à certains élèves particulièrement incapables depuis son bureau puis se plongea dans ses pensées, profitant du chaos ambiant.

Depuis que son maître lui avait confié la mission de trouver le diadème de Serdaigle, Junior dormait peu. Très peu. Il passait pratiquement toutes ses nuits dans la Salle sur Demande, à examiner les étagères les unes après les autres. S'il avait d'abord été fasciné par le fonctionnement même de la salle, il avait vite déchanté en regardant de plus près les objetsqu'elle contenait.

C'était pour la plupart, des vieilleries sans aucun intérêt, mangées par la vermine – il avait dû croiser le chemin d'une bonne centaine de doxys. C'étaient des dizaines de balais, cassés ou simplement trop dépassé pour être utiliser en cours de vol, des tableaux dont le séjour aux cachots avait apporté une légère couche de moisissure sur la toile, des fioles de potions au contenu douteux… Tout cela rassemblé dans une salle aussi grande qu'une cathédrale moldue, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre un capharnaüm gothique.

Il commençait à s'agacer de son inefficacité. Depuis un mois déjà qu'il visitait la salle, il n'était jamais tombé sur un objet de valeur, et encore moins sur le diadème. Et plus que l'agacement, il ressentait une certaine crainte vis-à-vis de son maître qui devait également commencer à trouver le temps long.

Il leva les yeux lorsqu'un serdaigle particulièrement peureux commença à crier, se tenant le visage entre les mains, d'où débordait une morve jaune, particulièrement repoussante.

– Sullivan, rendez vous à l'infirmerie, et arrêter de pleurer, ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses, fit sèchement Junior avec ennui. Crivey, c'est pas mal du tout. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Les autres, vous avez encore cinq minutes pour réussir ce sort que même un veracrasse pourrait jeter.

Un frisson traversa le groupe des premières années alors que Junior se rapprochait des bocaux dans lesquels il gardait ses araignées. Son élevage avait quelque peu diminué depuis le début de l'année, souffrant notamment des cours sur les sortilèges impardonnables. Il avait particulièrement aimé le donner aux quatrièmes années. Le visage livide de Londubat lui avait rappelé celui de ses parents, alors qu'il les torturait avec Bellatrix, son mari et son frère, quelques années auparavant. Sa camarade Granger avait dû le tirer par la manche hors de la salle, tant il était pétrifié.

Il remit l'araignée avec laquelle il jouait depuis quelques minutes dans son bocal et reporta son attention vers ses premières années. Après un rapide examen des nez des élèves, il les renvoya, et profita enfin du calme de la salle de classe.

Il monta rapidement les escaliers qui menait vers ses appartements, malheureusement encombrés de pas mal d'objets magiques qui nourrissaient la paranoïa de Fol Œil. Il ricana sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Après tout, la glace à l'ennemi n'avait pas empêché la capture de l'ancien auror.

Il referma la porte de sa chambre, la seule pièce qui lui appartenait véritablement. Personne n'entrait, pas même les elfes, si bien qu'il pouvait se permettre de choisir la décoration, ou plutôt, ne pas la remplir de détecteurs de magies noirs dont raffolait Fol Œil.

Il s'assit sur son lit dans un grognement et retira la fausse jambe en acier, maudissant de nouveau celui qui avait eu l'audace de jeter un tel sort à Fol Œil. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne ressente une douleur aiguë dans cette partie fantôme…

Il se coucha sur le dos, profitant du temps libre qui lui restait pour la fin de la journée. C'était l'un des avantages à privilégier les travaux pratiques : il n'avait pratiquement jamais de copies à corriger et pouvait pleinement se reposer le soir.

Son regard se porta sur la petite table de nuit, qui accueillait un unique cadre de photo d'un jeune homme brun en costume d'attrapeur de serpentard. C'était le seul objet personnel qu'il se permettait d'exposer, et l'un des rares à avoir une valeur sentimentale.

La photo avait été prise bien des années auparavant, lorsque Junior croyait encore qu'il

pourrait être heureux. Poudlard était alors une échappatoire à l'éducation stricte de son père. Fasciné par le Quidditch mais trop frêle pour y participer, il s'était rapproché du jeune attrapeur de l'équipe de sa maison.

Regulus Black.

Ils avaient rapidement sympathisé, se trouvant beaucoup de points communs. Ils étaient tous deux brillants dans leurs études et étaient invités ensemble au club organisé par Slughorn, qui appréciait beaucoup le fait d'avoir l'un des héritiers Black ainsi que le fils du chef du département de la Justice Magique dans ses soirées. Ils venaient tous deux de familles prestigieuses, mais avaient grandi dans un cadre extrêmement froid et autoritaire. Si Regulus avait un frère, leurs différences étaient telles qu'il avait plus l'impression d'être seul dans la famille, sentiment qui se renforça après le bannissement de Sirius. Pour Junior, la question ne se posait pas puisqu'il était enfant unique, il avait toujours connu la solitude.

C'était ensemble qu'ils s'étaient enrôlés chez les Mangemorts… Junior ne savait même plus lequel des deux avait eu le premier l'idée. La guerre les avait séparés : Junior participait à des attaques contre des membres de l'Ordre, avec notamment Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, tandis que Regulus cherchait des appuis au Seigneur des Ténèbres auprès des loups-garous. Ils perdirent contact lorsque Junior fut envoyé à Azkaban, et lorsqu'il en sortit, quelques années plus tard, il apprit avec désolation la mort de celui qu'il considérait comme son seul véritable ami.

Encore maintenant, penser à l'absence de Regulus était douloureux et il comptait bien après avoir aidé son maître à retrouver forme humaine, enquêter sur la mort de son ami et retrouver celui qui l'avait tué. Il s'était déjà promis que comparé à sa vengeance, ce qu'avait subi les Londubat serait rien de plus qu'un sortilège crache-limace.

L'obscurité tomba vite, et bientôt, la chambre fut plongée dans le noir. Se relevant, le mangemort remit sa prothèse, avala une nouvelle gorgée de Polynectar en grimaçant et se prépara à explorer la salle sur demande pour une nouvelle nuit.

* * *

On se doute de ce qui va arriver à Junior lorsqu'il découvrira comment est mort Reg'...

Pour ce qui est de Ladi et de son cher grand-père... J'espère que vous avez compris l'enjeu, mais bon, vous n'êtes pas débiles (je vais bientôt vous appeler mes happy few haha). Tout à pour dire que Ladi commence lui aussi à remettre en question Albus. Selenava arrêter de passer pour l'hystérique de service !

Et enfin... Sirius... le pauvre gars... vraiment, il a aucune chance dans la vie.

Voilà... Je vous souhaite un bon week-end ! On se retrouve le plus rapidement possible !


	44. Crise d'épouvantard

Bonjour ! (Et bonne année !)

Comme promis, un chapitre avec beaucoup de retard (disons que dans 4/5 mois ça devrait aller mieux...).

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, toujours aussi encourageantes, chaleureuses... bref qui sont un baume au coeur ! Vraiment, c'est fantastique d'avoir autant de soutien et... merci ! (Du coup, pour celles et ceux qui arriveraient en cours de route, non cette fic n'est pas abandonnée même si on pourrait le penser ^^')

Donc... bonne lecture !

* * *

Petit résumé pour se remettre dans le contexte :

Ladislas, après une discussion avec Leonardo, s'interroge sur la façon dont il a été adopté par Albus, c'est-à-dire qu'il considère que Albus ne l'a pas vraiment adopté, dans le sens où rien ne les relie (du point de vue juridique). Comme il ne veut pas déranger sa soeur qui sort depuis peu avec Fred, il rumine seul.

Albus, de son côté ne se doute de rien et continue d'organiser bravement le Tournoi des Trois sorciers, en cherchant par ailleurs, qui est "l'intrus" à Poudlard, qui utilise du polynectar.

Remus cherche un moyen de soigner Sirius. Junior cherche la diadème de Serdaigle dans le salle sur Demande. Et Mordred vit sa vie, au Ministère,, après sa petite mission contre les détraqueurs, dans lequel il a rencontré Lucius Malfoy et Lebensky.

* * *

 **Chapitre 44 : Crise d'épouvantard**

* * *

– Ladi ? Tu viens ? Appela Aleksander, qui apparut brusquement dans le champ de vision de Ladislas, ce dernier sursautant de surprise. Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche, observant les élèves ranger leurs affaires et quitter la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Le jeune Obolensky agita une main devant le regard encore troublé de son ami.

– T'es vraiment dans la lune, dis-moi, remarqua-t-il avec une légère pointe d'inquiétude.

En effet, Ladislas était troublé depuis le début de la semaine, et ses amis s'en étaient bien rendus compte. S'ils en avaient d'abord rigolé, imaginant tout de suite une histoire de cœur, ils avaient vite déchanté devant le sérieux de leur ami.

– Laisse-le, chuchota Leonardo en tirant Aleksander par la manche, tout en souriant faiblement à son compagnon de chambrée qui lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant.

Il fut rapidement le dernier élève dans la salle, rangeant mécaniquement ses affaires dans son sac. Il s'aperçut que sa prise de note n'avait aucun sens, ce qui n'améliora pas son moral. Il se leva finalement et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle, avant d'être arrêté par son professeur qui visiblement avait remarqué son manque d'attention.

– Quelque chose te préoccupe ? Demanda Akin tout en bougeant les tables de la salle pour former un vaste espace au centre.

– Un peu, marmonna Ladislas qui ne voulait certainement pas en parler. De toute façon, même s'il avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu. Parler de ses problèmes signifierait révéler que Dumbledore et Grindelwald avaient eu un fils, et des petits-enfants… bref tout ce que ne voulait pas Albus.

– Tu sais, commença le professeur, toujours aussi décontracté, l'adolescence est un passage obligé. Je comprends… Ras le bol de tout : de l'école, des parents, même des amis… J'ai cassé le bras de mon meilleur ami lorsque j'avais quinze ans !

Le blond cendré haussa un sourcil, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

– Mais tu sais, poursuivit-il, ce n'est rien qu'un passage. Il y a un moment, où tu comprendras que bosser est important, que tes parents veulent ton bien et que tes amis… comment dire ? Ne sont pas aussi agaçants qu'ils en ont l'air.

– Je n'ai aucun problème avec mes amis, sourit cette fois-ci franchement Ladislas.

– C'est un bon point ! Nota Akin. Il leva sa baguette et amena au centre de la salle une malle qui remuait dans un grincement inquiétant. Remarquant le regard de curiosité de son élève, il expliqua : c'est pour les troisième année : exercice sur Épouvantard.

– Ça doit être intéressant, murmura Ladislas avec un hochement de tête.

– Tu ne l'as pas fait ? S'étonna Akin avant de se reprendre : c'est vrai que tu es rentré en quatrième année ! Tu veux essayer ? Proposa-t-il ensuite, prenant au dépourvu son élève.

– Heu… vos élèves ne vont pas attendre ?

– Il y a la pause de l'après-midi ! Fais comme tu le sens, il suffit de s'approcher ! Lança le professeur qui s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers la porte. Moi, je dois parler avec des collègues ; la salle est pour toi !

Sur ces mots, il quitta la salle, et lorsque la porte se referma dans un claquement sourd, Ladislas se retrouva seul. Il nota vaguement l'absence de sens des responsabilités de son professeur avant que ses yeux ne glissent vers la malle. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se décider et avancer vers elle, sortant sa baguette magique de sa poche. Il s'immobilisa à deux pas de la malle et attendit avec une certaine appréhension, se demandant soudain pourquoi il s'infligeait cela.

Il aperçut rapidement une ombre noire quitter la malle pour former un miroir, qui ressemblait vaguement au miroir du risèd. Seulement, la famille Potter, avec en premier plan Lily et James, avait disparu. À la place, le miroir reflétait une foule de sorciers, qui se massait autour d'une silhouette floue, pour le moment indistincte.

Il vit tout d'abord Albus, à côté de Selena qui portait Sheshir dans ses bras, lui sourire tristement en murmurant :

– Je suis désolé, Ladislas, mais tu n'es pas mon petit-fils… Tu représentes un si grand danger…

Il sortit ensuite du cadre, laissant la place à Selena. Cette dernière eut une moue désolée :

– Écoute… Moi je voulais juste un frère normal, tu comprends ? Pas Harry Potter…

– Qui plus est fourchelangue, approuva Sheshir qui sauta des bras de Selena et s'interposa entre sa maîtresse et Ladislas, comme pour la protéger de lui.

Ils disparurent peu à peu. Restèrent Hermione et Ron, aux regards emplis de mépris :

– Tu as fui en apprenant que tu étais le petit-fils de Grindelwald, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ça ne sert à rien !

Vint ensuite Leonardo, tenant par la main Zoran. Derrière eux, l'ensemble de leur groupe d'amis le fixait durement.

– J'étais ton meilleur ami… Pourquoi m'avoir menti ? Tu critiques ton grand-père, mais en fait, tu es exactement comme lui…

Il disparut à son tour, emmenant avec lui Zoran, Alvis, Yakov et Ava.

Il restait à présent deux personnes dans le reflet, en plus de la silhouette sombre. La première était Aleksander qui était le premier à lui sourire :

– C'est super Ladi ! Tu vas pouvoir m'aider à venger ma famille ! S'exclama-t-il avant de disparaître en laissant échapper un rire hystérique, qui effraya bien plus Ladislas que les paroles précédentes, plus blessantes qu'inquiétantes. Resta Grindelwald qui, lui aussi, souriait d'un air paternel, même si son regard était porté sur autre chose d'invisible, à la manière d'un homme sénile.

– Ladislas, tu es mon héritier… Tu me ressembles tellement… Tu dois reprendre ma tâche.

Enfin, Ladislas se retrouva face à la forme sombre, qui s'éclaircit peu à peu. Le blond cendré était alors tétanisé. De la sueur froide coulait le long de son dos, déjà trempé. Le sang battait violemment à ses tempes au rythme de son cœur qui s'était accéléré depuis l'apparition de l'épouvantard. Sa respiration quant à elle se faisait laborieuse, et il crut un instant faire une crise de panique.

Son reflet – car c'était son reflet – lui apparut. Un jeune homme de seize ans, les yeux violets électriques, un rictus mauvais au coin de la bouche. Ses cheveux, ramenés en arrière, formaient une sorte de halo doré autour de sa tête.

– Nous nous retrouvons, sourit perfidement le reflet. Tu croyais m'avoir abandonné ? Sache que tu ne pourras jamais m'échapper pour la simple raison qu'on n'échappe pas à ce que l'on est.

La voix était extrêmement froide, sifflante, et Ladislas s'aperçut qu'il s'exprimait en fourchelangue. Son cœur s'accéléra une nouvelle fois lorsque son reflet se tourna sur lui-même, lui révélant l'arrière de son crâne. Là, au lieu d'avoir le reste de sa chevelure, un autre visage était greffé. Un visage horriblement laid, un visage qu'il n'aurait jamais pu oublier.

– Harry Potter, siffla Lord Voldemort. Quel plaisir de se retrouver…

Ladislas recula, et trébuchant sur son sac, tomba à terre. Il continua de s'éloigner du miroir, qui heureusement, restait immobile. Arrivé à la porte, il sortit de la salle et se reprit une fois avoir claqué la porte. L'air hagard, il se laissa choir au sol, le temps de calmer ses tremblements.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de son cauchemar, qui revenait de temps à autre. A chaque fois, il se trouvait face à un double maléfique, qui lui affirmait qu'il était exactement comme Voldemort. A chaque fois, il entendait les paroles de Voldemort, les murmures qui le suivaient lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Même ce que lui avait dit le Choixpeau le terrifiait.

Il voulait se convaincre qu'il n'était pas comme Voldemort. Mais il devait avouer qu'il y avait de nombreux points communs avec lui, à commencer par le fourchelangue. Ils étaient tous les deux extrêmement puissants… Et puis, pour avoir survécu au sortilège de mort, alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an, il devait avoir en lui une force aussi sombre, sinon, comment l'expliquer ?

Il reprit peu à peu une respiration normale, et en profita pour rassurer Zoran à travers leur lien télépathique. Le jeune garçon avait bien senti le changement soudain d'humeur de celui qu'il considérait comme son grand frère. Néanmoins, il ne prolongea pas la conversation, souhaitant plus que tout être seul.

Entendant les pas des troisièmes années approcher, il se releva sur ses jambes encore un peu tremblantes, et se dirigea vers l'Internat, n'ayant plus de cours.

Passer devant l'Épouvantard ne l'avait vraiment pas aidé, songea-t-il avec aigreur, sans néanmoins pouvoir en vouloir à Akin. Après tout, c'était la curiosité qui l'avait poussé. Il grogna contre lui-même et son côté Gryffondor en montant les marches de l'escalier, décidément de mauvaise humeur. En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, il aperçut Leonardo, et se sentit immédiatement culpabiliser à l'idée d'être encore contrarié.

– Ça va mieux ? Demanda timidement son meilleur ami en relevant le nez de son devoir de potion.

– Pas trop, soupira Ladislas en se laissant tomber sur la chaise en face de lui. Akin m'a laissé essayer l'Épouvantard…

– Excellente idée quand on a déjà le cafard, releva Leonardo en roulant des yeux.

– Je sais… murmura le blond cendré en posant sa tête contre le bureau encombré de parchemins.

Leonardo laissa passer quelques instants, mais comme son ami ne poursuivait pas, il reprit :

– Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais écrire à Selena ? Elle pourrait peut-être te réconforter…

– Non, répondit Ladislas. Elle est toute contente en ce moment, je ne vais pas gâcher ça.

– Donc tu vas garder ça pour toi ? Pointa Leonardo en grimaçant. Je ne suis pas psychomage mais je pense quand même que ce n'est pas une bonne idée… Et ce n'est pas pour que tu m'expliques hein. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi.

– Je sais, soupira de nouveau le blond cendré en relevant la tête pour croiser le regard de son meilleur ami. Et ça serait plus simple si je pouvais t'en parler, mais… ça signifierait te mettre toi-même dans une situation compliquée.

L'italien lui sourit tristement, compatissant. Ladislas lui fit signe de reprendre son devoir avant de se diriger dans la salle de bain pour se débarrasser de la pellicule de sueur qui recouvrait tout son corps. En effet, Leonardo avait raison lorsqu'il lui conseillait d'en parler à sa sœur. Néanmoins, l'idée le rebutait, notamment à cause de la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyée quelques jours plus tôt, où elle lui annonçait qu'elle était avec Fred depuis le bal.

Évidemment, Ladislas était heureux pour elle, mais, en voyant toute la joie de sa jumelle, il s'était dit qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas lui gâcher cela avec ses questions. D'autant plus qu'il avait décelé comme une certaine agressivité dirigée contre Albus, et il ne voulait certainement pas aggraver la potentielle dispute entre Selena et lui.

En sortant de la douche, il avisa la petite lucarne de la salle de bain. Il l'observa une minute entière avant de se précipiter dans la chambre, surprenant Leonardo.

– Qu'est-ce que... oh merlin, habille-toi, s'il te plaît.

– Leo ! S'exclama Ladislas avec un large sourire. Je suis un génie.

– Un génie aussi nu qu'au jour de sa naissance. Je te rappelle que n'importe qui peut entrer… Je ne suis pas certain qu'Ava apprécie. Ou que Yakov apprécie qu'Ava ait apprécié….

– Je vais, annonça Ladislas en s'asseyant sur sa chaise, faisant davantage grimacer son ami, voir mon grand-père !

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

– Tu vas aller voir ton grand-père pour lui demander des comptes ? Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit la meilleure idée… Surtout si tu comptes ne pas le dire à Selena.

– Mais non, pas lui. Gellert, rectifia le blond cendré avec un regard illuminé.

– Waouh… articula Leonardo avec maussaderie. Et c'est pour ça que tu es un génie… Je dois avouer que je suis ébloui. Dis-moi, à quel moment t'est venu cette brillante idée ? Avant ou pendant la douche ?

– D'accord, ce n'est pas si génial que ça, mais…

– C'est surtout que tu aurais pu y penser dès le départ, ça m'aurait évité bien des soucis…

– Du coup, tu pourrais me couvrir ? Demanda Ladislas, qui commença enfin à s'habiller.

– Comment ça te couvrir ? Tu ne peux pas attendre samedi ? C'est un week-end libre…

– Non, je vais le voir pendant la nuit et je reviens demain matin !

Le visage de Leonard se crispa davantage, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'énorme tâche qui salissait son parchemin.

– Ladi… Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée… Si la directrice apprend que tu as fait le mur…

– Mais elle ne le saura pas puisque tu vas me couvrir, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Ladislas, qui avait pratiquement achevé de s'habiller.

– Tu es… commença Leonardo avant de se faire couper la parole.

– … ton meilleur ami que tu aimes de tout ton cœur et que tu ne veux pas voir de mauvaise humeur.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Ladislas se demanda si l'italien allait accepter, tant il semblait hésitant.

– T'as intérêt à être de retour avant le petit-déjeuner, finit-il par dire.

– T'es le meilleur, sourit Ladislas avec sincérité, avant de se transformer en phénix et quitter la chambre dans un battement d'ailes.

* * *

Albus traversa rapidement les couloirs du Sanctuaire pour gagner la salle du Conseil, conscient de son retard. Ludo Verpey l'avait croisé dans le Hall de Poudlard et l'avait retenu une vingtaine de minutes pour parler de la deuxième tâche du Tournoi qui se déroulerait très prochainement. Même si tout avait été préparé, le directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques s'inquiétait d'un quelconque problème avec les créatures vivants dans le Lac Noir. Albus soupçonnait également que l'employé du Ministère soit simplement à la recherche de quelqu'un d'aimable avec lui, dans la mesure où il était haï par son collègue, Barty Croupton, méprisé par Minerva et Alastor, et tout bonnement ignoré par le reste des adultes de l'école.

Il fut le dernier à s'installer dans le cercle des représentants des familles, sous le regard désapprobateur de Mario Agazzi, qu'il ignora volontairement, préférant saluer d'un sourire chaleureux Nicolas Flamel.

Le maître du Conseil se racla la gorge puis fit signe à Lucius Malfoy de s'approcher de l'espace réservé aux chefs de famille. L'aristocrate anglais échangea un regard avec sa femme, puis fit son rapport concernant la mission qui lui avait été attribuée avec Lebensky.

– Les Détraqueurs ont été pour la plupart détruits, les derniers se sont éparpillés dans la nature. Pour ce qui est de la secte, elle a été dissoute et ses chefs sont emprisonnés au Ministère roumain. Le Chamberlain russe est apparemment très fier du succès de la mission.

Mario se tourna vers Lebensky qui hocha la tête pour confirmer les dires du blond platine. Ce dernier pencha la tête, l'air hésitant, ce qui était assez rare chez lui, puis finit par rajouter :

– Au cours de la mission… nous avons été amené à rencontrer un jeune homme plutôt singulier…

Il s'interrompit, fier de l'effet que produisait ses paroles dans la petite assemblée. Lady Zabini roula des yeux et demanda sèchement :

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Il a dit qu'il descendait de la famille Gaunt, répondit Lucius, alors qu'un hoquet prenait la moitié de l'assemblée. Même Albus ne put cacher sa surprise.

– C'est impossible, la famille Gaunt a disparu depuis au moins trois cents ans ! S'exclama la veuve noire, avec mépris.

– Il a dit qu'il venait d'une branche éloignée, répliqua Lucius sans se démonter. Il a grandi aux États-Unis et vient tout juste d'arriver en Angleterre.

– Mais comment pourrait-il savoir qu'il descend d'une branche éloignée, alors même que nous savons que cette famille est morte ?

– En fait, intervint Pernelle Flamel en fronçant les sourcils de concentration, il me semble qu'ils n'ont jamais disparu. Il y a eu un moment, où le chef de la famille n'a pas eu le temps de révéler à son fils le secret du Conseil, avant que ce dernier ne le tue, si mes souvenirs sont bons. De là, la famille Gaunt a disparu du Conseil, néanmoins, elle existait encore.

– Albus, vous avez déjà vu un Gaunt passer à Poudlard ? Demanda Mario, avec son manque d'amabilité habituel.

– Il ne me semble pas, répondit Albus, en fouillant dans sa mémoire. Non, pensa-t-il après un moment de réflexion, il l'aurait tout de suite repéré dans les listes d'élèves.

– Comme je vous l'ai dit, il vient d'une branche éloignée, installée depuis près d'un siècle aux États-Unis, reprit Lucius.

Mario resta silencieux quelques instants avant de demander d'un ton songeur :

– Vous ne lui avez pas parlé du Conseil ?

– Bien sûr que non, répondit Lebensky, qui échangea un regard agacé avec Lucius. Albus le remarqua et s'étonna que les deux aient une quelconque complicité due à leur mission commune. Les Malfoy s'entendaient plutôt bien avec Lady Zabini alors que le clan Lebensky restait extrêmement fermé sur lui-même. Mais après tout, les deux étaient plutôt remontés contre Mario, et ce, non sans raison. La façon dont il leur avait attribué la mission avait été extrêmement autoritaire, et beaucoup de membres du Conseil s'en étaient révoltés. Mario approchait de la fin de son mandat, et il abusait de plus en plus de son pouvoir, comme pour en profiter le plus possible, conscient qu'il ne serait sans doute pas réélu.

– Si comme vous l'avez dit, il vient d'une branche éloignée, il ne doit pas être au courant, réfléchit le maître du Conseil avant de conclure : Il n'est donc pas une menace.

– Même s'il était au courant, il ne serait pas une menace, rectifia Nicolas Flamel en fronçant davantage les sourcils. Il prendrait, ou non, sa place en tant que chef de la famille Gaunt.

Albus perçut l'irritation de son interlocuteur. C'était l'un des atouts de Nicolas : il siégeait au Conseil depuis pratiquement sa création, et avait donc une autorité supérieure à tous les maîtres du Conseil. Se faire reprendre par lui devait être particulièrement agaçant pour Mario. Ne voulant pas que l'Italien s'en prenne à son ami, il dévia la conversation en demandant avec une réelle curiosité le nom de celui qui occupait leur conversation.

– Mordred Gaunt, répondit Lucius. Il travaille au Ministère, dans le département de Travers.

Albus hocha la tête, à présent certain de ne jamais avoir croisé ce nom dans les listes de Poudlard.

– Bien, reprit en grognant Mario, toujours froissé par la correction de Nicolas Flamel, interdiction de lui parler du conseil. Et s'il devait apprendre son existence…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, lui conférant un ton de menace.

Le reste de l'heure fut occupé par des futilités qui n'intéressèrent pas Albus. Il décrocha rapidement, s'enfonçant dans ses pensées qui se tournèrent naturellement vers Selena. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés, le lendemain de Noël, elle ne lui parlait plus. Pourtant cela faisait plus d'un mois. Il la voyait bien sûr dans la Grande Salle, à la table des Serpentards, mais elle ne cherchait plus son regard. Heureusement, il avait quelques nouvelles de Sheshir, même si ce dernier ne disait que le strict minimum pour le rassurer sans pour autant passer pour un espion.

Il entendait encore les reproches qu'elle lui avait adressé. Bien sûr, une grande partie venait seulement de sa colère, mais elle ne l'avait pas moins blessé. Il avait conscience que Selena et Ladislas ne se voyait pas souvent, surtout cette année dans la mesure où Selena ne pouvait pas rentrer au Domaine pendant les vacances. Mais il se refusait à inviter trop longtemps Ladislas à Poudlard. D'une part, les recherches de Fudge pour Harry Potter n'étaient hélas pas finies. Le Ministère s'acharnait et épuisait les Aurors en les faisant vadrouiller tout le pays. De plus, avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il y avait énormément de monde à Poudlard. Enfin, quelqu'un dans l'école même souhaitait du mal à Harry Potter puisqu'il l'avait inscrit au Tournoi. Il était bien trop dangereux de laisser Ladislas dans un environnement tel. D'autant plus qu'un inconnu se chachait à Poudlard - sans doute celui qui avait mis le nom de Harry Potter dans le coupe de Feu. Tant qu'Albus ne l'aurait pas démasqué, il souhaitait voir son petit-fils loin de son école.

Ce dernier ne lui avait pas envoyé de lettres dernièrement, et il espérait réellement que ce n'était pas à cause de Selena, qui lui aurait raconté leur dispute.

Il quitta ses pensées avec un soupir, et s'aperçut avec soulagement que la réunion était sur le point de s'achever. Il attendit patiemment puis quitta son siège pour saluer Nicolas et avant que ce dernier ne parte.

– Bonjour Albus, sourit Pernelle en le voyant. Ses yeux se teintèrent de sollicitude avant d'ajouter : Tu me sembles fatigué…

– Le Tournoi est assez prenant, répondit Albus. Comment allez-vous ?

– Bien… j'ai fini de ranger notre grenier ! Se félicita Nicolas avant de recevoir un regard noir de sa femme.

– Tu as simplement déplacé tes vieux parchemins dans le salon.

– Il faut bien que je les relise, pour savoir si je dois les garder ou non ! S'indigna l'alchimiste.

– Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait les relire après ta mort, tempêta Pernelle avec une moue.

– Ce sont des parchemins d'une valeur inestimable ! S'étrangla le Français, amusant son ami, qui les regarda se disputer quelques instants avant de proposer :

– Ne devrais-tu pas prendre un disciple ? Ainsi serais-tu certain que ton savoir ne sera pas perdu.

– Je lui ai dit un million de fois ! Glissa Pernelle en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Mais tu me criais dessus quand j'invitais un collègue ! Si tu ne supportes pas un invité pour quelques heures, comment pourrais-tu le faire pour un disciple ?

– Quand tu invitais tes collègues, tu mettais le feu à la maison !

– Mais… nos recherches portaient sur le Feudeymon…

Pernelle roula des yeux mais ne répondit pas.

– De toute façon, j'ai trouvé un disciple, ajouta Nicolas.

– Vraiment ? Sourit Albus avec surprise.

– Oui, le fils d'Ezio Agazzi. Il est à Koldovstoretz en spécialité alchimie. Vladimir Ozerov m'a déjà dit grand bien de lui. Et comme l'année prochaine, il est en sixième année, je le prendrais comme disciple.

– Tu parles de Leonardo ? C'est quelqu'un de très attachant…

– Tu le connais ? S'étonna Pernelle, qui semblait rassurée.

– Oui, c'est un ami de mon petit-fils. C'est même son meilleur ami, rectifia-t-il. C'est vraiment… vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Les époux Flamel échangèrent un regard de satisfaction. Ils discutèrent encore une dizaine de minutes avant de se quitter. Albus quitta alors le Sanctuaire, se retrouvant dans le Domaine. Il salua Skeeny, qui comme à son habitude lui avait préparé un thé au citron, puis repartit à Poudlard.

* * *

Le phénix noir évita de justesse une branche d'arbre qui avait été arrachée par la dernière tempête qui tourbillonnait au-dessus de la mer au gré du vent. La créature ne voulait pas trop se rapprocher de l'eau, ne souhaitant pas être aspergée par les vagues glaciales, mais dans la nuit complète qu'aucune lumière ne venait traverser, elle dut néanmoins s'y résigner, jusqu'à retrouver le chemin vers l'île de Nurmengard. Il faillit s'écraser contre la falaise de l'île tant l'obscurité était profonde, et seuls ses réflexes, en partie acquis grâce au Quidditch, lui permirent d'éviter la roche.

Gelé et fatigué, l'oiseau s'éleva laborieusement d'une vingtaine de mètres pour atteindre le niveau du dernier étage de la prison. À cette hauteur, le vent soufflait par bourrasques, et le repoussa à trois reprises loin de la lucarne qu'il voulait atteindre.

Enfin, il s'engouffra dans la cellule qu'il avait reconnu comme celle de son grand-père, et retrouva forme humaine.

Recroquevillé dans un coin, son grand-père l'accueillit d'un sourire lumineux, lui attrapant la cheville pour l'enjoindre à s'assoir à ses côtés, ce que fit Ladislas, se nichant contre lui à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur.

– C'est bien la première fois que tu me rends visite la nuit, murmura Gellert en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

– Je devais te voir, murmura son petit-fils, d'une voix légèrement cassée par la fatigue.

La main dans ses cheveux suspendit son geste alors que le regard jusqu'alors chaleureux du mage se durcissait.

– Qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il avec autorité.

Ladislas plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il éclata en sanglots. Toute l'angoisse qui l'occupait depuis déjà une semaine, couplée avec son état de fatigue l'écrasa soudainement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rien faire si ce n'est pleurer. C'était comme si l'épouvantard ne l'avait pas quitté. Son grand-père le consola du mieux qu'il pût, faisant de petits cercles sur son dos pour le calmer tout en lui chuchotant des paroles apaisantes que Ladislas ne pouvait entendre à travers ses pleurs.

Enfin, il retrouva une respiration normale et put de nouveau parler. Il raconta alors à son grand-père ce qu'il avait ressassé depuis plusieurs jours sans personne avec qui le partager, sans rien omettre, si ce n'est Voldemort et son passé en tant que Harry Potter. Ses interrogations autour de la façon dont Albus les avait adoptés, Selena et lui. Le poids de son nom, qui par moment l'écrasait. L'épisode de l'épouvantard. La solitude qu'Albus créait autour de lui avec ses secrets.

Gellert resta silencieux un moment, continuant ses mouvements de mains alors que son regard se faisait pensif.

– Tu aurais préféré t'appeler Dumbledore ? Finit-il par demander, d'une voix qui semblait neutre.

– Non, répondit Ladislas avec un air fatigué. On m'aurait tout autant embêté…

– Tu vois, reprit Gellert, je pense que le problème ne vient pas de toi, mais des gens qui considèrent que ton nom te définit. Tu n'es pas moi, ni ton père, ni même Albus. Tu es Ladislas. Et ceux qui souhaiteraient t'insulter pour ça ne valent rien.

Ladislas ferma les yeux, inspirant à grandes bouffés, autant l'air frais que les paroles réconfortantes de son grand-père.

– Pour ce qui est d'Albus…, poursuivit le mage noir d'une voix plus pensive, il vaut mieux lui en parler directement.

– Mais il répondra que c'est pour me protéger, grommela le blond cendré, ayant déjà eu affaire aux esquives de son grand-père.

Gellert émit un rire moqueur et acquiesça, connaissant la propension d'Albus aux secrets. Ladislas se rapprocha de lui, enfouissant son visage dans le cou squelettique du mage noir, qui lui caressa l'arrière du crâne.

– Je n'ai pas très bien entendu ce qui s'était passé devant l'épouvantard, avoua le vieillard, et Ladislas ne put qu'admettre que son discours avait été particulièrement décousu et très peu compréhensible à ce moment-là du récit. Mais si j'ai bien compris… tu as peur de ce que tu pourrais devenir.

Ladislas hocha la tête en restant silencieux, soulagé d'avoir quelqu'un pour mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

– Ladi…, commença Gellert en inspirant profondément. Qui tu es… c'est toi qui le décides. Tu es le maître de tes actions. Alors ne sois pas effrayé ainsi…

L'ancien gryffondor leva les yeux vers lui, encore peu rassuré :

– Mais… toi, par exemple, souffla-t-il avec appréhension.

– Moi ? Reprit le mage noir sans comprendre.

– Tu as _décidé_ tout ça ? Murmura Ladislas, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de son grand-père.

– Bien sûr, Ladislas. En revanche, et cela revient à ce que je te disais tout à l'heure, les autres… m'ont craint pour de mauvaises raisons, répondit Gellert d'une voix douce dans laquelle perçait quelques pointes de colère. Les autres sorciers ont eu peur de ma puissance, de mes idées… Tu sais, tout ce qu'on trouve sur moi dans les livres d'histoire est faux. Ils ont modifié les faits. Ils le font tout le temps…

– Mais… chuchota Ladislas, qui souhaitait vraiment croire son grand-père, tu détestes les moldus.

Gellert lui adressa un regard de surprise.

– Non, je ne les déteste pas, répondit-il d'une voix suave, en caressant la joue de Ladislas qui frissonna de soulagement. Mais si tu veux bien, revenons en à toi. Nous pourrons reprendre cette conversation une prochaine fois. Le plus important pour l'instant, c'est toi.

« Ladi, on pourra te faire croire qu'il y a certaines actions qu'il te faut accomplir au cours de ta vie. C'est faux. Tu es le seul et l'unique à décider de ce que tu souhaites faire. N'agis pas en fonction de ce que les autres attendent de toi. Ils ne t'aimeront pas plus, je peux même t'assurer qu'ils auront toujours peur de toi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux et de leur hypocrisie. Tu es un sorcier libre. Je t'en supplie… Ne sois pas comme Albus, un pantin dans leurs mains… »

Il y avait une vraie douleur dans sa voix, qui acheva de convaincre Ladislas de la véracité de ce que lui disait son grand-père. Il se pelotonna contre lui, écoutant le rythme rassurant de son cœur, en même temps que son discours. La voix douce de Gellert pénétrait son coeur aussi facilement qu'un poignard. Il lui semblait qu'il l'avait toujours su, et pourtant, il était étrangement soulagé d'entendre ce discours.

– N'aies pas peur de ce que tu es. Lorsque tu agis, tu prends la décision qui te semble la plus juste, n'est-ce pas ? Comment pourrais-tu avoir peur si ce que tu fais est juste ?

– Je pourrais me tromper…, marmonna Ladislas.

– Soit, tu te trompes. Vas-tu te détester pour cette seule raison? Interrogea Gellert, en glissant de nouveau ses doigts squelettiques dans les cheveux blond cendré de son petit-fils. Il soupira et reprit : Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui t'ait arrivé avant que tu arrives chez Albus, et même si Selena pense que tu as été bien traité… J'en doute. Quoiqu'on t'ait dit de négatif sur toi-même…ou tes parents, c'est faux.

Ladislas releva une nouvelle fois la tête, son cœur ayant un raté. Gellert poursuivit ses caresses en souriant de sa surprise.

– Allons… le cœur d'un grand-père sait tout, murmura-t-il avec une légère moquerie dans la voix, tout en embrassant le fils de Ladislas, qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment pouvait-il être aussi juste ? Il pouvait presque sentir le nom "Dursley" flotter entre eux, alors qu'il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Et il doutait que Selena lui ait raconté cela, d'une part, elle devait davantage lui parler d'elle-même lorsqu'elle lui rendait visite, d'autre part, les moments où il lui avait parlé de son ancienne famille adoptive étaient vraiment rares. Peut-être même ne lui avait-il jamais donné le vrai nom des Dursley.

– Ils ne t'aimaient pas, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla Gellert, en passant son pouce sur la joue de Ladislas, encore marquée par les traces de larmes.

– Non, pas vraiment, répondit ce dernier avec un faible sourire. Gellert haussa un sourcil, l'invitant silencieusement à poursuivre. Ce que fit Ladislas avec soulagement.

Il lui parla du placard sous l'escalier ; des claques à l'arrière du crâne de sa tante qui lui ponctuaient chacune de ses phrases à son égard ; des regards noirs de son oncle, des corvées qui chargeaient quotidiennement sa journée ; des punitions injustes comme l'interdiction de sortir de son placard pendant plusieurs jours, notamment lors des vacances ; des jeux sadiques de Dudley et de ses amis à l'école ; des remarques désobligeantes sur ses parents qu'il devait supporter, particulièrement lorsque Marge était présente.

Il était de nouveau en larme lorsqu'il eut fini, ce qui l'irrita plus qu'autre chose. Il aurait aimé dire que son passé était enterré et loin derrière lui. Cette crise de larme dura heureusement moins longtemps que la première. Il finit par relever la tête vers le visage de son grand-père qui l'avait apaisé de ses caresses mais n'avait toujours rien dit.

Le plus jeune eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le visage de son grand-père, métamorphosé par la colère. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur éclat d'antan et brillaient d'une lueur froide et sauvage. Alors que la main qui glissait le long du dos de Ladislas semblait détendue, la mâchoire du mage sombre était serrée au point de faire ressortir ses os à travers la peau fine. Il y avait presque une aura autour de lui, d'électricité qui crépitait de colère.

– Vati ? Murmura Ladislas, un instant effrayé par la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux.

– COMMENT ALBUS A-T-IL PU LAISSER SON PETIT-FILS A CES MINABLES !? Hurla finalement le mage noir, d'une voix légèrement rauque mais qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait d'ordinaire, aussi faible qu'un murmure. Il poursuivit des insultes en allemand, et Ladislas ne put comprendre si elles s'adressaient à Albus ou aux Dursley.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le mage noir ne décolérait toujours pas. Il avait énoncé une liste particulièrement riche en détails des tortures que les Dursley connaîtraient s'ils devaient croiser son chemin, et Ladislas, pourtant indifférent à leur sort en temps normal, espérait vraiment que cela ne leur arrive jamais, pour leur bien.

Il était de nouveau en train de cracher contre Albus et son inconscience, ce à quoi Ladislas ne trouva rien à redire, lorsque ce dernier lança un tempus pour vérifier l'heure, ayant promis à Leonardo de rentrer avant le petit-déjeuner. En voyant l'heure tardive, le blond cendré blêmit, et arrêta son grand-père.

– Tu pars déjà ? S'étonna ce dernier, ayant visiblement perdu la notion de temps avec son sang-froid. Après tout, Ladislas avait passé au moins deux heures dans la cellule.

– Je suis obligé, murmura ce dernier en profitant des derniers instants de l'étreinte réconfortante de son grand-père. Mais je reviendrais samedi, promit-il. Gellert hocha la tête d'un air absent, ne sachant plus visiblement à quoi renvoyait le mot samedi.

– Merci Vati, murmura Ladislas à l'oreille de son grand-père qui émit un petit rire.

– Voyons, c'est à ça que sert la famille. Tu devrais le rappeler à Albus la prochaine fois que tu le vois, acheva-t-il d'une voix plus aigre.

Ladislas lui adressa un sourire faible puis se transforma en phénix noir, sous le regard fier de Gellert. La créature quitta la cellule par la lucarne et s'envola à grandes envolées, consciente que malgré sa fatigue, elle devrait se dépêcher pour espérer ne pas se faire tuer pas son meilleur ami.

Le voyage, notamment entre l'agence de la SNCF et Koldovstoretz lui permit de reprendre ce que lui avait dit son grand-père. Il était certain d'une chose : il ne regrettait absolument pas sa visite. Leonardo pourrait grimacer autant qu'il voudrait, Gellert l'avait rassuré sur bien des choses. Et cela lui avait permis de révéler une partie de son passé.

Il avait été intrigué par le fait que Gellert ne déteste pas les moldus, et se promit de relire un livre d'histoire, pour voir si, comme son grand-père lui avait dit, les faits avaient été déformés. Ils ne pourraient évidemment jamais vraiment le savoir, ne les ayant pas vécu, mais peut-être pourraient-ils sentir la subjectivité déformante des auteurs. Cela ne l'étonnait même pas qu'une telle chose arrive. Après tout, les élèves de Poudlard avait cru qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard après le duel, alors qu'il avait _sauvé_ Justin. Il retrouva de nouveau le goût amer dans sa bouche, en pensant à toutes les années perdues de son grand-père à cause d'imbéciles qui ne le comprenaient pas. Une idée glissa innocemment dans son esprit avant de disparaître l'instant d'après. S'il était si facile de s'introduire à Nurmengard, pourquoi ne pas aider Gellert à en sortir ? Après tout, il était innocent ! Mais bien qu'alléchant, il repoussa l'idée, pour s'attarder sur la dernière partie de la rencontre avec son grand-père.

Car ce qui l'avait le plus choqué était l'accès de rage dans lequel avait plongé Gellert. Il avait même été désagréable envers Albus, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé en présence de Ladislas. Autant s'était-il dit que la colère de Selena était disproportionnée lorsqu'il lui avait raconté son enfance, autant il commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas une réaction appropriée. Peut-être que l'anormal n'était pas lui, mais la façon dont les Dursley l'avaient éduqué…

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours !

Deux notes :

Flamel ne correspond pas du tout au film, tout simplement parce que je ne l'ai pas supporté. Déjà, où est Pernelle ? Ensuite... juste NON. Bref. Ne nous énervons pas. Donc je le fais comme je l'avais pensé avant d'avoir vu le film.

Deuxièmement, que pensez-vous de Gellert ? C'est vraiment le perso avec lequel j'ai le plus de difficultés... J'espère vraiment que vous ne le trouvez pas (trop) OOC...

Voilà ! Bonne rentrée, bonne année, bonne semaine ! Bisous !


	45. Projets d'avenir

Hello ! Me revoici avec beaucoup de retard, comme d'habitude... Notons que mon prochaine chapitre est déjà bouclé donc vous l'aurez bientôt !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews (on comme pas le principal). C'est vraiment une chance d'être ainsi encouragée, avec tant de chaleur et de bienveillance ! Même si je n'y réponds pas (surtout par manque de temps) je les lis, n'en doutez pas ! Merci encore ! (Et si vous voulez une réponse, dites le, et je le ferez !)

Ensuite... vous avez vu ? J'ai changé ce résumé pourri qui clairement n'allait pas du tout. Bon, celui-ci n'est pas génial, mais bon, peut-être plus réaliste...

Voili voulou... Je crois que c'est tout ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Résumé : (toujours dans HP4)

Ladislas, après une discussion avec Leonardo, s'interroge sur la façon dont il a été adopté par Albus, c'est-à-dire qu'il considère que Albus ne l'a pas vraiment adopté, dans le sens où rien ne les relie (du point de vue juridique). Après une visite chez son grand-père Grindelwald, il va mieux mais c'est pas encore ça...

Selena, toujours à Poudlard, profite de la vie. Notons qu'elle s'est disputée avec son grand-père après Noël.

Junior est toujours à Poudlard, sous les traits de Fol Oeil, et doit trouver pour son maître (Voldemort) le diadème de Serdaigle, caché dans le salle sur demande.

* * *

 **Chapitre 45 : Projets d'avenir**

* * *

Ladislas toqua doucement à la porte du bureau, se balançant nerveusement sur un pied, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de son professeur de métamorphose à travers la cloison. Il passa doucement la porte et embrassa du regard le bureau qu'il visitait pour la première fois. À l'image de son propriétaire, il était ordonné et chaleureux, avec des bibliothèques contre tous les murs qui montaient jusqu'au plafond. Une partie de la pièce comprenait trois fauteuils qui semblaient particulièrement confortables autour d'une table basse en acajou. Devant la fenêtre, un vaste bureau montrait de nouveau le sens de l'ordre du professeur : sur un coin, un paquet de copies encore non corrigées s'empilait, tandis que de l'autre, des papiers qui semblaient plus administratifs.

Nikolai Ozerov qui était en train de fixer la cour depuis la fenêtre, se retourna et lui fit signe de s'asseoir avec un sourire bienveillant.

– Ladislas…, commença-t-il en prenant lui-même place au bureau, cherchant parmi la pile de papiers ceux correspondant à son élève. Tout d'abord, comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux vers le jeune sorcier qui eut une moue indécise.

– Bien… J'ai l'impression d'avoir rattrapé mon retard, répondit-il avec incertitude, cherchant l'acquiescement de son professeur de métamorphose qui hocha la tête.

– C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! L'encouragea-t-il. Tu as des notes excellentes en métamorphose, défense contre les forces du mal et duel. Et même dans les matières où tu as plus de difficultés, notamment potions et botanique, tes notes se sont améliorées. C'est très encourageant, Ladislas. Néanmoins… ce n'est pas exactement ce dont je voulais te parler… Tu me sembles, et mes collègues l'ont également remarqué, fatigué depuis quelque temps. Y-a-t-il quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

Ladislas baissa les yeux vers le plancher, cherchant ses mots avant de relever la tête. Comme lorsqu'Akin lui avait demandé, quelques semaines auparavant, il se trouvait coincé.

Même après avoir visité son grand-père, il continuait de s'interroger sur sa relation avec Albus. La question le rongeait de l'intérieur, et faisait rejaillir d'autres souvenirs désagréables qu'il avait oublié depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Il n'était plus exceptionnel qu'il se réveille la nuit après un cauchemar. L'idée de dormir le mettait mal à l'aise, car il craignait à chaque instant de revivre l'épisode de l'épouvantard.

Pour fuir ses cauchemars, il jouait aux cartes avec Alvis et Edwin lors de leurs soirées de jeu, jusqu'à s'écrouler de fatigue. Et lorsque ses amis étaient occupés par un devoir, ou tout simplement repartis dans leur famille respective, il passait la nuit dehors à voler sous sa forme animagus avec Levi, ou lisait des ouvrages d'histoire, pour parfois se réveiller le matin le nez littéralement plongé dedans. Deux sujets le passionnaient : l'histoire des Romanov et, bien évidemment, celle liée à son grand-père.

S'il faisait confiance aux historiens pour ce qui concernait la famille impériale, il commençait à douter de leur objectivité quant à leurs travaux sur Grindelwald. Certaines contradictions dans leurs propos sautaient aux yeux. Cependant, il ne trouvait personne à qui en parler. Même Selena, à qui il avait écrit, lui avait semblé très sceptique. Elle lui avait notamment rappelé que leur grand-père était connu pour sa capacité à manipuler les gens, et lui avait, par conséquent, conseillé de rester extrêmement prudent. Si ce n'est elle, il n'était pas prêt à se risquer à en parler à quelqu'un d'autre, de peur de laisser penser qu'il était en passe de devenir un mage noir et sanguinaire.

Alors oui, pensa-t-il avec dérision, certaines choses le tracassaient, mais il ne pouvait pas les partager avec son professeur, quand bien même l'adorait-il. Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire qui voulait rassurer l'adulte alors qu'il haussait les épaules.

– Ma famille me manque, fit-il évasivement.

– Je comprends… Profites des vacances de printemps pour passer du temps avec eux, d'accord ?

Ladislas hocha la tête en restant silencieux.

– Bon. En espérant que tu reviennes en forme pour mai… Maintenant…, fit lentement le professeur en prenant un parchemin posé sur le coin de son bureau. Parlons un peu de ton avenir, puisque c'est de cela qu'il s'agit. Tout d'abord, voici ton formulaire d'inscription à l'examen des BUSEs. Il est à rendre pour la semaine prochaine. Ne t'y prends pas à la dernière minute, ça évitera les erreurs dues à la précipitation. Fais notamment attention aux options.

Ladislas accepta le papier qu'il glissa immédiatement dans son sac.

– Et maintenant… le plus délicat : l'année prochaine, annonça Nikolai en tapotant son bureau tout en relisant un autre formulaire. Comme tu as la nationalité russe, tu participes au service militaire… Dans la formation auror. Sans réelle surprise, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit-il en lui tendant le parchemin. Voici ta convocation. Garde-la précieusement, tu en auras besoin le premier jour.

Cette fois-ci, Ladislas parcourut le document en diagonale. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en avisant la date à laquelle il devait se présenter à son escadron.

– On n'a pas de vacances d'été ? Ne put-il pas d'empêcher de demander, avec une certaine grimace.

– Non… Comme le service dure exactement un an, ils préfèrent vous convoquer dès la fin de l'année scolaire, pour que vous puissiez vous reposer après le service avant de reprendre la septième année. C'est là que vous êtes le plus fatigué.

Ladislas fronça le nez et glissa là encore le parchemin dans son sac.

– Tu as des questions ? Demanda l'adulte qui semblait réellement l'apprécier. En même temps, pensa le jeune Grindelwald avec amusement, il était normal qu'il apprécie un animagus au vu de sa matière. Il pensa plus sérieusement à sa question, tapotant nerveusement sa main contre son genou.

– Est-ce que vous pensez que je risque d'avoir des problèmes ? Se risqua l'adolescent, qui se souvenait parfaitement des mises en gardes de Hans et Anton l'année dernière. Et même Aleksander grimaçait lorsqu'il parlait de son année, ce qui était assez mauvais signe.

– Je ne vais pas te mentir, le service militaire n'est pas du tout une année de plaisir, répondit Nikolai en soupirant. Et je pense que pour toi, cela sera davantage dur. Tu as un nom difficile à porter… Il suffit que tu tombes sur un capitaine dont la famille a été tué par des pro-grindelwald pour qu'il fasse de ta vie un enfer. Et hélas, les militaires sont assez compétents dans ce domaine-là.

Ladislas acquiesça doucement, conscient que l'année qui approchait serait particulièrement rude.

– Mais tu traverseras cette épreuve, poursuivit l'enseignant en se grattant pensivement la barbe. D'une part, à Koldovstoretz, l'air de rien, nous vous préparons, à ce service militaire. Notre niveau d'exigence vous pousse à dépasser vos limites. Pense à tes progrès en duel… ou même en vol par exemple.

Le professeur éclata de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de son élève, qui avait une image mentale d'un Primakov habillé en auror, lui hurlant dessus toute la journée pendant un an.

– Un élève m'a dit, il y a quelques années, qu'après avoir subi Primakov, le service militaire lui avait paru très tranquille, glissa-t-il, faisant rire Ladislas.

– Je te conseille de faire attention à ne pas révéler ta forme animagus, reprit le professeur après quelques instants de silence. Moins tu sortiras du lot, mieux ce sera. De plus, il me semble que tu ne t'es pas inscrit dans le registre…

– Non. Madame Ozerov m'a conseillé d'attendre au moins ma septième année, sinon cela va paraître suspect.

– Tout à fait. Les animagi que je connais le sont devenus après leur majorité. Ta précocité pourrait te porter préjudice, d'autant plus qu'avec ton nom…, soupira une nouvelle fois l'enseignant en secouant avec lassitude la tête. L'espace d'une seconde, il marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible dans sa barbe, tapotant de ses doigts son bureau avec agacement.

– Est-ce qu'il y a des permissions ? Finit par demander le plus jeune avec curiosité en voulant changer de sujet.

– Je dirais… dix jours dans l'année.

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils avant de secouer la tête.

– C'est peu, je sais, rit Nikolai. Remarque, de mon temps, je ne suis pas certain que nous en avions…

Ladislas esquissa un sourire avant de se lever, attrapant son sac qui traînait aux pieds de la chaise. Il salua son professeur avant de quitter le bureau. Il croisa Alvis dans le couloir, qui devait vraisemblablement être le prochain élève.

– Comment ça a été ?

– Très bien. Par contre, tu vas voir que par rapport aux étrangers, on trinque...On n'a que dix jours de congés. Et on commence début juin.

– Quoi ? Mais… on n'a pas de vacances ? S'étrangla Alvis avec horreur.

– Et non…

– C'est totalement injuste ! Quand je pense que Leo va se la couler douce… C'est… Je ne trouve même pas les mots !

– Avoue, tu regrettes d'être russe, ricana Ladislas.

– Tellement… Tu penses que je peux me marier rapidement avec une étrangère pour avoir sa nationalité ? Comme ça je change d'identité, vite fait bien fait…

– Tu oublies Ava…, glissa sournoisement son ami.

– Très drôle. Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous deux, affirma Yakov dont la rougeur des joues trahissait son mensonge. Et puis, je ferais vraiment tout pour échapper à ce service militaire. Tu es dans quel escadron ?

– Heu… Fit Ladislas en fouillant dans son sac pour trouver la convocation que lui avait remis son professeur. Yakov se pencha pour lire par-dessus son épaule, jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

– Wouah, escadron de la salamandre ? Ça en jette…

– On verra le tien… En espérant qu'on soit dans le même !

Yakov ricana en lui tapant amicalement l'épaule.

– Ladi… Ô naïf que tu es… S'ils nous mettaient ensemble, ça ne serait vraiment pas drôle.

– C'est possible, marmonna Ladislas en grimaçant. En même temps, ils ne peuvent pas savoir que nous sommes amis.

– Honnêtement, n'espère vraiment pas. On va se retrouver avec les élèves de Durmstrang, qui choisissent tous la formation auror. Il est statistiquement impossible qu'on nous mette ensemble.

Ladislas se renfrogna davantage, ce qui amusa son ami, qui lui tapa de nouveau dans le dos avant de s'éloigner en direction du bureau de leur professeur référent.

Ladislas quant à lui prit le chemin du l'Internat, lisant plus sérieusement la convocation. En entrant dans sa chambre, il trouva Levi sur son lit, une lettre accrochée à sa patte droite.

– Salut bonhomme ! Sourit immédiatement le jeune homme en se précipitant vers son aigle pour lui caresser les plumes. L'oiseau émit un caquètement d'appréciation en lui présentant son bec pour recevoir davantage de cajoleries, ce que lui donna Ladislas pendant plusieurs minutes, heureux de retrouver son aigle qui revenait de Poudlard.

– Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi l'année prochaine ? À tous les coups, ils interdisent les courriers, soupira-t-il tout en détachant délicatement la lettre de sa patte. J'imagine que Selena s'occupera de toi… Ou Leonardo…

À cet instant, son camarade de chambrée sortit de la salle de bain, et se dirigeant vers l'armoire, il s'exclama :

– On pourra se le partager ! Après tout… nous serons tous les deux à Paris !

Le blond cendré papillonna des yeux, perplexe, avant de réaliser que la maison de Nicolas Flamel se trouvait en effet dans la capitale française.

– Ne vas pas l'embêter, hein ? Sourit-il, se souvenant clairement du malaise lors du bal de Noël. Même s'il avait raté le summum du spectacle, Selena lui avait raconté et il avait été par ailleurs témoin de certaines remarques que son meilleur ami avait pu dire, dans toute sa propension à l'excès. C'en était si théâtral et ridicule que Ladislas avait cru mourir de honte à certains moments, surtout face aux Serpentards.

Leonardo acheva de s'habiller avant de s'asseoir sur son lit en poussant un profond soupir :

– J'ai compris que Selena… comment dire ? J'imagine qu'elle n'ose sortir avec un fils Agazzi. Ce que je comprends. Après tout, une Grindelwald et un Agazzi… Cela chamboulerait l'Europe sorcière. Que dis-je ? Le monde entier ! Alors oui, même si c'est douloureux, pour elle comme pour moi, nous avons pris la décision de garder nos distances, pour le bien du reste de la planète.

Ladislas éclata de rire, bientôt rejoint par son ami.

– Content que « vous » vous soyez fait une raison…

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. C'est du passé, fit l'italien en prenant une voix de sage avant de reprendre plus joyeusement : Alors ton entretien avec Ozerov ?

Ladislas esquissa un sourire mystérieux avant de lui raconter en détail sa rencontre et les préparations pour son année de service militaire. Son meilleur ami l'écouta avec curiosité, exprimant par moment comme un regret de ne pas y participer. Le blond cendré lui rétorqua qu'il avait bien de la chance de pouvoir être en apprentissage chez Nicolas Flamel pendant un an, d'autant plus que son grand-père, grand ami de l'alchimiste, lui avait assuré que le Français était charmant.

* * *

Selena délogea une nouvelle fois un élève qui souhaitait prendre place à côté d'elle, priant Merlin pour que les jumeaux arrivent rapidement. Elle était arrivée tôt dans les gradins pour avoir accès à des places particulièrement bien situées, et avait été seule sur le Lac Noire pendant une petite heure. Elle en avait profité pour discuter avec Sheshir, qui s'était vite sauvé lorsque les premiers élèves avaient commencé à arriver. À présent, la moitié des gradins était occupée, tandis que Ludo Verpey criait dans sa baguette des instructions pour que les barques qui emmenaient les élèves dans les gradins, ne se percutent pas. Le tout dans un brouhaha qui contrastait violemment avec le calme dans lequel avait été plongé le lac plus tôt.

– La place est libre ? Fit une voix à droite de Selena.

Elle tourna la tête et reconnut Hermione et Neville, deux anciens amis de son frère. Elle ne leur avait jamais parlé personnellement, notamment car ses amis de Serpentard ne les supportaient pas, bien qu'ils semblent plutôt sympathiques à la jeune Grindelwald.

– Désolée, répondit en grimaçant.

Ils lui sourirent avant de s'éloigner pour trouver d'autres places, alors que Selena bougeait nerveusement son pied. Si seulement les jumeaux pouvaient arriver rapidement…

 _Tu veux que je te tienne compagnie ?_ Demanda Sheshir, qui était peut-être plus curieux qu'il ne l'avait dit vis-à-vis de la seconde tâche.

 _Non, ne te dérange pas ; le temps que tu arrives, ils seront là._ Répondit Selena en le remerciant. Le félin était parti à la chasse avec son camarade Pattenrond dans la forêt interdite, et ils étaient à présent bien éloignés du Lac Noir.

 _Comme tu veux…_

– Salut Sel' ! Fit une voix derrière elle, achevant le dialogue avec Sheshir.

Se retournant, la jeune fille vit Blaise, qui se glissa sur le banc à côté d'elle.

– On ne t'a pas vu ce matin… tu t'es levée aux aurores ?

– Pas aux aurores… vers huit heures je dirais, sourit la jeune Grindelwald en haussant les épaules.

– On est samedi, Selena… Comment… Pourquoi te lever aussi tôt ? Interrogea le Serpentard en secouant la tête de droite à gauche avec perplexité.

– Pour avoir de bonnes places, peut-être ? Répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire moqueur. D'ailleurs, ces sièges sont réservés, désolée.

– Comment ça ? Voyons Selena… nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Passer une matinée entière à mes côtés ne te remplit pas de joie ? Je suis confus…

Selena roula des yeux en ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire léger.

– Je ne suis pas certaine que tout le monde puisse venir…, avoua-t-elle, se sentant un instant coupable de ne pas avoir gardé plus de place pour ses amis serpentards. Blaise s'en aperçut et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

– Pas de souci… Draco et Pansy sont sous doute en train de terroriser des premières années pour avoir des places.

Cette fois-ci, l'étudiante de Beauxbâtons s'esclaffa, visualisant parfaitement la scène.

– Bon… Tu restes avec les jumeaux Weasley, si j'ai bien compris ? Finit par demander Blaise avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

– C'est ça, acquiesça son amie, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

– Ah l'amour… quelle bêtise, siffla le Serpentard avec moquerie avant de se lever.

– On verra quand ça t'arrivera, répliqua la jeune fille.

– Jamais !

Selena le suivit des yeux alors qu'il s'éloignait pour trouver ses amis, plus élevés dans les gradins. Elle se retourna avant d'attraper un torticolis, écoutant le brouhaha ambiant dont l'intensité augmentait de minute en minute, à mesure que les élèves arrivaient. Son regard glissait sur la surface du lac, cherchant quelques indices sur le déroulement de l'épreuve. Néanmoins, il n'y avait rien de plus que les gradins, formés sur trois larges tours.

Soudain, une main se posa avec légèreté sur son épaule. Sans avoir à tourner la tête, la jeune fille sut de qui il s'agissait.

– Alors, ces paris ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité, jetant un coup d'œil sur la boite que tenait George.

– Je pense que nous allons faire de très bonnes affaires, répondit ce dernier avec un sourire espiègle. D'ailleurs, si tu veux parier sur ton champion, dépêche-toi, tu n'as plus que dix minutes !

– Sans façon, rit Selena en se tournant vers Fred qui s'était assis à côté d'elle. Elle ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de fixer la boite des paris : Vous avez eu beaucoup de joueurs ? S'enquit-elle avec un réel intérêt.

– Quel que soit le champion, on gagne au moins cinquante gallions, assura George en souriant largement

– Pas mal ! S'exclama la jeune fille avec surprise. Vous allez en faire quoi ?

– Sans doute économiser, pour notre boutique, répondit George en échangeant un regard avec son jumeau qui acquiesça.

– C'est génial, souffla Selena qui était la première à les supporter dans leur rêve.

– Évidemment, ça ne suffira pas, mais on peut espérer que pour la troisième épreuve, on gagne plus… Et de toute façon, l'année prochaine on commence à vendre nos produits ! Annonça Fred avec enthousiasme.

– Quoi !? Mais… vous n'avez pas peur d'avoir des problèmes ? S'exclama l'étudiante de Beauxbâtons.

– Quels problèmes ? Interrogea innocemment George dont la candeur fit presque oublier à Selena les visions catastrophiques qu'elle venait d'avoir.

– Mais… si quelqu'un réagit mal, ou si les professeurs s'en rendent compte… ça n'a même pas été testé !

– On l'a testé, protesta Fred avec un sourire.

– Et Lee aussi, renchérit George. Et regarde, nous sommes toujours en vie !

– Plus que jamais ! Ajouta son jumeau.

– Et si un adulte s'aperçoit de votre petit trafic ? Insista Selena, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient faire ? Au pire, on aura une soirée à passer avec Rusard, où on récurera les cachots… ça ne sera ni la première, ni la dernière…

– Vous pourriez-vous faire renvoyer, chuchota la petite-fille de Grindelwald, qui s'agaçait d'être la rabat-joie, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour les jumeaux.

– Et après ? On ouvrira notre magasin plus tôt, rétorqua George avec assurance.

Selena haussa les sourcils mais finit par laisser tomber, s'intéressant à ce qui se passait sur la tour principale des gradins. A sa droite, Fred s'approcha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

– Quand je dis que c'est toi qui feras de longues études, c'est sérieux.

Selena fit la moue et répliqua :

– Je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment pour vos études…

– Tu sais que nous sommes des cas désespérés ? Se moqua George qui avait entendu leur dialogue. Tu pourrais le dire à notre mère, qu'elle arrête de nous rabâcher les oreilles avec les BUSEs ?

Selena roula des yeux en laissant échapper un rire. Nul doute que sa première rencontre avec Molly Weasley serait particulièrement tendue. Déjà, Fred n'avait rien dit à sa famille quant à leur relation, et George avait l'air d'apprécier son statut de privilégié. Par ailleurs, avec tout ce que les jumeaux lui avaient raconté sur leur mère, le portrait que s'imaginait Selena d'elle était peu flatteur. D'une part, elle avait du mal à comprendre comment une mère pouvait confondre ses enfants, quand bien même étaient-ils jumeaux. Et d'autre part, sa résolution de voir ses enfants dans des métiers dits de réussite agaçait profondément la jeune fille. Après tout, l'important n'était pas que les jumeaux soient riches, mais qu'ils s'accomplissent dans ce qu'ils faisaient et soient heureux. Et puis, cette manie de les comparer à leurs aînés, qui avaient tous eu d'excellents résultats aux BUSEs !

Au moins était-elle tranquille avec ses deux grands-pères de ce côté-là. Ils lui avaient tous deux dit, chacun à leurs manières, qu'elle devait faire ce qu'elle souhaitait, sans penser aux préoccupations secondaires comme l'argent ou la réputation. Ils lui avaient tous deux promis de l'encourager, quel que soit son projet, et lorsqu'elle leur avait révélé son envie d'être médicomage, ils avaient été fantastiques.

Un sourire mélancolique flotta sur ses lèvres alors que les trois champions se jetaient dans le lac, sous les acclamations de la foule. Elle commençait à regretter sa dispute avec Albus, et se demandait de plus en plus si elle ne devait pas faire le premier pas. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait initié la dispute. Et même si elle était toujours aussi frustrée de ne pas assez voir son frère, elle avait conscience que sa réaction avait été disproportionnée. De plus, dans quelques semaines, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers s'achèverait, ainsi que la merveilleuse année passée à Poudlard. Or c'était peut-être la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle avait l'occasion de pouvoir être avec son grand-père quotidiennement.

Quand elle était plus petite, c'était Skeeny qui s'occupait d'elle. Albus rentrait au mieux tous les soirs, au pire simplement en fin de semaine. Les rares moments où ils étaient vraiment ensemble pour plus de quelques heures étaient les grandes vacances, où il l'emmenait avec lui à Poudlard, profitant de l'absence du personnel. Après cela, ils voyageaient dans des capitales européennes pour quelques jours… Elle, émerveillée par toute cette agitation, bien différente du calme du Domaine. Lui, déguisé pour ne pas se faire importuner, heureux de passer du temps avec sa petite-fille, n'étant plus que « grand-père » et non plus « Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier du XXème siècle.

Ses yeux cherchèrent dans la foule du gradin principal son grand-père, soudainement mal au souvenir de toutes les méchancetés qu'elle lui avait craché au visage, le lendemain de Noël. Elle le trouva aux côtés de Madame Maxime et Ludo Verpey. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, elle vit sans difficultés les marques de fatigue sur son visage.

Elle passa l'heure entière de la deuxième tâche à observer son grand-père, tellement absorbée par sa contemplation et ses souvenirs qu'elle n'entendait ni la clameur des gradins, ni la conversation des jumeaux Weasley. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle eut un sursaut de surprise lorsque les élèves se levèrent d'excitation lorsque sortit de l'eau Cedric Diggory, le champion de Poudlard, tenant dans ses bras une élève qui l'avait accompagné au bal de Noël.

Finalement, elle revint au présent lorsque Fred la prit dans ses bras en hurlant :

– On a gagné 125 gallions ! Diggory en tête, Krum en deuxième position et enfin Delacour !

– On fête ça ce soir, avec Lee ! Rajouta George en criant également pour se faire entendre à travers la rumeur. Tu viens, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien sûr ! Répondit la jeune fille qui ajouta d'un air mystérieux : Mais je dois d'abord me répondre ailleurs…

Les jumeaux lui lancèrent tous deux un regard rempli de curiosité, mais furent bientôt pris par les élèves qui venaient s'acquitter de leurs paris. Selena les salua avant d'être engloutie par la masse des joueurs puis quitta la tour des gradins. Une fois dans les couloirs de Poudlard, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son grand-père.

* * *

Junior claqua brutalement la porte de sa chambre, hors de lui. Il ferma la fenêtre qu'il avait ouvert à l'aurore, et qui laissait entendre la rumeur provenant du Lac Noir, où venait de s'achever la deuxième tâche. S'écroulant sur son lit sans s'inquiéter du couinement des ressorts du sommier, le mangemort retira sans douceur la prothèse de Maugrey, pressentant la fin des effets du polynectar.

Dire qu'il était furieux était un euphémisme.

Il avait profité de la deuxième tâche pour se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande et ainsi chercher le diadème de Serdaigle que lui avait demandé son maître plusieurs semaines auparavant. Avec toute l'agitation du Tournoi, personne ne s'apercevrait de son absence, si ce n'est le vieux fou, auquel il dirait qu'il avait eu particulièrement mal à la jambe. Ce qui n'était pas en soi un mensonge, pensa-t-il aigrement en massant son moignon douloureux.

La frustration de ne pas trouver le diadème de Serdaigle le rongeait lentement, le mettant hors de lui à chaque instant. Il ne prenait plus aucun plaisir à effrayer ses élèves lors de ses cours. Tout ce qui l'obsédait, c'était ce diadème, caché dans l'immensité de cette salle.

Il se demandait même parfois si son maître ne le mettait pas à l'épreuve, d'une manière extrêmement cruelle. La dernière fois qu'il était allé le voir, un mois auparavant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait renvoyé dès qu'il lui avait avoué ne pas avoir trouvé le diadème, et lui avait ordonné de ne revenir qu'une fois qu'il l'aurait en sa possession. Le tout sur un ton glacial, qui lui avait un instant rappelé la froideur paternelle.

Il sentit son esprit perdre pied, une nouvelle fois, alors que des souvenirs se mélangeaient dans sa tête. L'image de son maître se superposa à celle de son père, lequel portait une cape de détraqueur. Il entendit au loin le rire de Bellatrix, et il ne sut si c'était un souvenir d'une de leurs attaques contre des moldus, où s'il ne datait que de son séjour à Azkaban. Ses os semblèrent se geler et il ne lui fut possible de bouger, comme emprisonné dans ses souvenirs aussi froids que la glace. Cela lui rappela son procès, la façon dont, enchaîné à sa chaise, il lui était impossible de faire le moindre mouvement. Le regard horrifié de son père, et pourtant distant. Si distant. En comparaison avec la chaleur de la voix de son maître, lorsqu'il avait accepté la marque des ténèbres, en compagnie de Regulus.

Regulus… La seule personne qui ne l'avait jamais réellement aimé. Sa seule lumière.

Ses yeux cherchèrent le cadre posé sur la table de chevet, alors que de nouveaux souvenirs survenaient dans son esprit malade. Dès qu'il trouva la photo de son ami, qui lui souriait avec insouciance, il retrouva un rythme cardiaque normal. Sa tête se vida des réminiscences importunes, et il put de nouveau réfléchir sans avoir l'impression de tomber dans le puit de son passé.

Sa mère l'avait sauvé, mais bien trop tard. Les années à Azkaban l'avaient marqué à vie. Dès qu'il pensait un peu trop, il s'enfonçait dans un état de confusion, où il ne pouvait plus distinguer le passé du présent. C'était comme si sa vie n'avait plus de relief ; tout était ramené au présent, mettant ainsi sur le même plan des événements séparés de dix ans, des personnes qui ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées… Dans ces crises, il lui arrivait de ne plus savoir comment il s'appelait. Il n'était qu'un être vide, sans conscience si ce n'est d'un passé détraqué.

Ce qui le ramenait, c'était Regulus. La vision d'un Regulus souriant, comme du temps de Poudlard. Hélas, revenir lui imposer de se souvenir de la réalité : son ami était mort.

Parfois, il souhaitait ne plus se souvenir du tout. Ou alors, ne plus rien ressentir. C'était la seule façon de laisser derrière lui toute la souffrance de sa vie.

Un bruit à sa gauche finit par le ramener à la réalité. Il tourna son regard vers la malle qui ne cessait de branler, tandis qu'un hurlement étouffé s'en échappait. Hurlement que nul ne pouvait entendre hors de la chambre, grâce au sortilège d'insonorisation qu'avait mis en place Junior lors de son arrivée au château.

– Pourquoi donc lutter ? Demanda-t-il, conscient que « l'autre » pouvait l'entendre. Tu connais mieux que moi la solidité de tes affaires. J'espère au moins que tu en es fier…

Un nouveau sursaut prit la malle alors qu'une plainte plus rageuse cette fois-ci en sortait, même si elle était déformée, comme par une sorte de bâillon.

– Pourquoi donc lutter…, répéta le mangemort, plus pensivement. Après tout, bientôt ça sera fini. J'aurai enfin trouvé ce diadème et je repartirai avec mon maître. Quant à toi… peut-être t'épargnerais-je… Cela dépendra de toi.

Il attendait tellement ce jour, celui où il remettrait le diadème à son maître. Il pouvait le visualiser sans effort. Assurément, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le féliciterai, lui dirai qu'il n'avait jamais douté de lui, son plus fidèle serviteur. Puis, il renaîtrait. Et alors, Junior pourrait enfin retrouver une certaine liberté. Il pourrait enfin rechercher le meurtrier de Regulus. Bien sûr, il ne cesserait pas de servir son maître, mais il ne serait plus obligé de rester à Poudlard.

Il comptait d'abord se rendre au Square Grimmaud. Cette maison qui lui avait tant apporté. Il se souvenait de l'été où son ami l'avait invité. Orion et Walburga Black l'avaient accueilli comme un fils. C'était presque comme trouver de nouveaux parents, qui l'aimaient pour qui il était. Et avec Regulus qui était comme un frère pour lui, il avait eu la réelle impression de trouver enfin dans un vrai foyer. Ça avait été le meilleur été qu'il avait passé de toute sa vie. Les Black l'avaient emmené à des soirées organisées par les plus grandes familles anglaises de sang-purs. Walburga avait pris l'habitude de lui offrir des vêtements de luxe qu'elle achetait lors de ses courts séjours à Paris. Habitude qui avait duré plusieurs années tandis qu'Orion s'était fait une joie de lui montrer tous les trésors de sa bibliothèque.

Un soir, Regulus et lui avaient passé la nuit à discuter en imaginant les Black adopter Junior par un lien de sang. Les deux en auraient été ravis, et même le couple Back semblaient parfois y songer. Walburga le serrait volontiers dans ses bras lorsqu'il leur rendait visite pendant les vacances scolaires, puis, pour des week-ends, lorsqu'il entra au ministère sous l'ordre de son père. L'étreinte ne durait pas bien longtemps, quelques instants à peine, mais pour elle, c'était déjà signe d'une réelle affection. Quant à Orion, son expression sévère s'adoucissait lorsqu'ils conversaient, dans la biothèque ou son bureau. À vrai dire, ils avaient des sujets d'intérêts très similaires, et le jeune Croupton s'était parfois fait réprimander par Regulus qui lui reprochait de venir dans la maison familiale pour voir son père et non plus lui-même. Évidemment, il s'agissait plus d'une moquerie que d'un réel reproche, mais elle était révélatrice de la relation qui existait entre Orion et lui. Junior se souvenait encore du lapsus qu'il avait échappé lors d'une soirée, alors qu'il le présentait. _Je vous présente mes fils…_

Bien sûr, Junior savait très bien qu'il servait, d'une certaine façon, de substitut. L'été où Regulus l'avait invité était, après tout, le même été où son frère, Sirius, fuguait. Mais il se plaisait à croire qu'il n'avait pas été qu'un remplaçant. Et quiconque les avait connu cet été-là aurait été d'accord avec lui.

À présent calmé, Junior sortit du manteau de Fol-Œil la fiole de polynectar dont il but une gorgée, pour retrouver l'apparence de l'auror, qu'il avait perdu quelques minutes plus tôt, sans même sans apercevoir tant ses souvenirs l'avaient absorbé.

Lançant un tempus, il décida de dormir jusqu'au dîner, où il lui faudrait paraître pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. La courte sieste lui permettrait de se reposer et ainsi pouvoir passer une partie de la nuit dans la Salle sur Demande, dont il avait déjà passé en peigne fin une bonne moitié. La difficulté de la recherche venait essentiellement du fait qu'il n'avait jamais vu l'objet qu'il recherchait. Il lui était par conséquent indispensable de vérifier chaque étui, quitte à passer plusieurs minutes dessus pour l'ouvrir. De plus, la salle était un véritable capharnaüm, et il n'était pas rare qu'une étagère renferme une centaine d'objets agencés les uns dans les autres, ce qui rendait difficile leur préhension.

Grognant en retrouvant la douleur caractéristique de sa jambe, le mangemort se coucha sur son lit, puis, après un dernier regard au cadre posé sur la table de chevet, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant ! Le chapitre devrait suivre dans une ou deux semaines (ça dépend de ma beta !).

On voit que l'année va bientôt s'achever... avec ce service militaire en vue ahah. On a hâte, surtout Ladi. Que dire de plus ? Je crois que c'est bon...

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, pour des commentaires, critiques (qui ne sont pas forcément négatives, je précise x) ou suggestions ! Bonne semaine !


End file.
